Reincarnation
by Touhoufanatic
Summary: With his actions disrupted and his emotions, displeased, Ainz decides to Resurrect the one member of the swords of darkness, Ninya. unfortunately for both of them his plan has a problem. He ends up using a wand of Reincarnation, not of resurrection. How will Ninya deal with her new power, and her lack of humanity in her new foxy form? now rated M due to content and concepts.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: So this idea kind of just came to me. I'm not sure how good it will be, but I think it has potential, because after all, Ninya gets no love. So here we go.**

 **Edit: Final proof. it's fine now.**

"This is a little. . . .displeasing." Momon, the adventurer stated. Momon was, in reality, Ainz Ooal Gown of Nazarick; a supreme being from the DMMO-RPG Yggdrasil, though he kept that identity hidden to learn about the wold as an adventurer. it had been going well, until now.

Before him was the Body of Ninya, one of the swords of Darkness whom he had just partied with for a quest. It was desecrated severely, obviously tortured, and the damage revealed her to actually be a girl, one who had hidden this from her friends. She had been tortured to death, and her friends raised as zombies.

And it displeased him. No, it angered him greatly.

The Swords of Darkness had been planned to be stepping stones for his adventuring career, but now with them dead he would have to use who killed them as a stepping stone instead.

"But perhaps . . . . ," Ainz muttered to himself as he raised his hand to his helmet and activated his messaging skill, waiting for its intended to pick it up.

"Yes, Lord Ainz?" came the voice of Albedo.

"I want you to send someone to my exact position and retrieve something. A person's body. They will be in the middle of resurrection, so bring them to Nazarick, and hold them under guard until I return."

"It shall be done. How can we recognize the person of interest?"

Ainz looked at Ninya for a moment and looked her over. "A young girl, no curvature to her body so to speak, with short brown hair."

"Very well, I shall do this." Albedo stated as the call ended.

"Now then." Ainz said to himself as he pulled out an item from his inventory, a short wand, and activated it while pointing it at Ninya's corpse. The wand glowed a bright green in color for a few seconds, and then color returned to her skin, and much of the blood on the body seemed to disappear.

"My Lord, why would-?" Nabe began to say from the side.

"It's alright, Nabe. With this we can still utilize her."

"But was that item not a-?"

"Enough, we need to find where they are." Ainz said, just as Lizzy Bareare came back, crying out about her missing son. It was going to be a long night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nazarick.

Ninya opened her eyes and stared up at the dark stone ceiling above her.

That was odd; she had been in Mister Bareare's house, hasn't she? It had a wooden roof and-..

Then she remembered.

She remembered the strange woman and mage. Their intention to kidnap Nfirea.

And she remembered everyone dying. They died trying to protect her. Her magic did nothing, and then she could only sit there helplessly as she was toyed with, her real gender shown to her friends before they were killed, and just before everything went black.

She had died, hadn't she?

"I know that, I had died . . . so why. Why am I alive?" Ninya muttered to herself, on the verge of tears.

"You live because our Lord, The Supreme Being, Ainz ooal Gown, decided to give you life once more."

Ninya looked to the right to find that a man she could best describe as an old butler, was standing nearby, looking stoic and at the ready. Somehow she could feel a power from him that she couldn't describe. She somehow knew he could annihilate anyone she had ever me except maybe Mister Momon. But how did she know that?

"Who, who are you? Who is Ainz Ooal Gown?" Ninya asked as she tried to sit up, realizing that she was in a bed, and that she could feel the covers against her skin directly. Then decided against sitting up. The butler was a man after all.

"You may all me Sebas. I am the Butler of the Great Tomb of Nazarick, and the leader of the Pleiades. Might I know you're name? While my master ordered your retrieval, he did not specify your name, young lady."

Ninya was taken aback by the butler's calm and almost pleasant stance, but something seemed off about him that she couldn't place "Ninya. Um, sorry. I mean my name, its Ninya Tsuare." Ninya said timidly, then realizing her voice sounded a bit, higher?

"I see. It is my pleasure to meet you, Ninya." Sebas said calmly as he took a few steps, placing him beside the bed she was in. "I believe I should inform you that my lord is currently busy, but he should be done with his business by this evening, should you wish to speak to him."

"Of course I do!" Ninya said, sitting up instantly, causing the covers of the bed to fall off of her.

It was then she realized something was wrong. She had barely any bust to speak of, so why were her breasts larger than before. Why did her body feel taller, lither, and why could she see definite curves to her waist and hips.

And why did she feel so much more powerful than before. Hadn't she died?

She looked up at Sebas, not immediately caring that she was naked, and shuddered when she saw him take a step forward, and then lean over her slightly. Surprisingly he only grabbed the covers of the bed and slid them up until they covered Ninya's body.

"A young lady such as yourself should be more wary of how her body is displayed, and I apologize for my insolence In saying so." Sebas said calmly as he took a step back.

"Oh I-," Ninya began to say, until she noticed something coming of her lower back, something that shouldn't be there. "What, what did your lord do to me!" Ninya suddenly exclaimed, now sure that her voice sounded higher and more mature, like her body seemed to look.

Sebas seemed to deliberate how to respond, before he took a step back and bowed to Ninya. "My lord said he intended to resurrect you, but it appears he actually reincarnated you!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Love the replies from people, love them! really glad people like this idea. hope this chapter makes it even more interesting for ya.**

Ninya looked at Sebas and was frozen as her mind tried to comprehend what he just said.

Resurrection. the act from imbuing life back into a person's body to heal it while the soul is simultaneously brought back to it. Ninya had heard stories of resurrection, and many high ranking adventurers sought ways to do such a thing, whether to bring back loved ones, or to guarantee the survival of those they traveled alongside and trusted. She had even heard of a few rare instances of it actually happening in other lands.

Reincarnation though, that was something that always had seemed fanciful. It was a belief held by some religious teaching, saying that if people acted righteously they'd reincarnate into something good. She had never heard of it being a cast-able spell though, it existed in the domain of gods and stories.

At least, that was what she had always been told, and what everything she had ever read had made it out to be.

"Re-Reincarnated? y-you're joking, right?" Ninya asked, doing her best to ignore what obviously felt wrong. Perhaps it was some sort of illusion, or a parasite a worst. She couldn't have actually stopped being human, could she?

"No. I am not joking. My lord has reincarnated you." Sebas said firmly, though his tone was soft.

"B-but that's not possible . . . . " Ninya said with a pause, feeling a tail shift under her. It was not just her back that felt it though, but she felt the tail as well, causing her face to lose color as she realized it couldn't just be an illusion. "I- I'm not human anymore? I'm not even myself anymore!?" Ninya began to panic.

"You are not human anymore, no." Sebas said calmly as he stepped back up to the bed and knelt down beside it, keeping one hand across his chest as he did. Ninya had never seen a man that was both so old and elegant, and it made her feel weird as he knelt there and spoke. "However, you are still yourself. You have your past, your name, and your soul. It is simply your body and capabilities that have changed. So please be calm."

"How can I be calm when your boss or leader or whatever turned me into a demi-human or monster or something?!" Ninya exclaimed, pushing herself further up the bed, and a bit away from Sebas. The sheets however would only pull so far, and Ninya found herself unable to move further away, or the covers would slip out of her already straining hands and show off her body again.

"Because." Sebas began his tone low, but warm. "Reincarnation cannot be undone, so you will need to get used to it. And if you wish for answers from our lord, you will need to be calm when he returns. Some of Nazaricks populace will not take kindly to anyone being rude to our lord."

"Why. . . "

"Hmm?"

"Why, do you keep saying 'our lord' like I'm suddenly one of you!?" Ninya asked, fear coating her tone and her shaking body.

"Ah, forgive me." Sebas said as she stood up and bowed at the waist, never losing his perfect posture. "I merely assumed that as lord Ainz reincarnated you, that he had some sort of plan for you becoming part of Nazarick, but I should not assume such a thing. Please pardon my words."

Ninya nodded slowly. This man, Sebas, he was so proper and polite it felt wrong to take out her anger and fears on him, but that didn't mean she could just calm down, especially when Sebas's words had revealed a possibility to her. "Why would I just go along with this, why would I work for your lord when he's done this to me!?"

Sebas sighed and looked at Ninya for a moment before holding out his hand and speaking. "I am not at liberty to answer that, but may I ask you take my hand for but a second?"

"What? Why, what are you planning to do to me?" Ninya asked as all the numerous possibilities ran through her head as fast as the winds, and none of them pleased her. It made her heart rate soar even higher than it had been already, and she could feel her anxieties getting worse.

"I merely want you to calm down, and I believe I can help you do so. Such panic and fear is not good for your health. I swear on my lord's name I shall only take your hand. I shall not touch the entire rest of your body."

Ninya looked at Sebas and couldn't see any inkling of him lying. His face was looking at her honestly, and somehow his hand looked, inviting? Carefully reaching out, ready to pull her hand back as quickly as possible, Ninya placed her hand onto Sebas's. For a moment nothing seemed to happen, and then she felt a strange warmth go from her hand across her whole body. And suddenly her mind felt calm and clear, as if her earlier panic had been a dream.

"How? What did you do?" Ninya asked as she retracted her hand back to her, seeing nothing wrong with it physically. She could still feel her tail brushing her back, but now it didn't cause her panic. It confused her with how natural it felt to be there, but she strangely didn't panic now.

"I simply used Ki to calm your emotional state. It appears a soul can panic if they are reincarnated into a species they understand nothing of. This panic was eating at your consciousness, so I simply removed it by allowing your mind to sort out all of the new stimuli you were feeling. I apologize if I have overstepped a boundary."

"Ah n-no, that alright, I mean, it's okay and . . . "Ninya stopped and heaved a sigh. She could feel her, tail, coming out from just above her but. She could feel it move about slightly, and she could feel it touching her bare back. It was soft, fluffy and, dare she admit it, pleasant feeling. But the fact she was obviously not human was still nagging at the back of her mind. Could she even return to her old life? Could she even still look for her sister when she wasn't human anymore?

"You look as if you wish to ask something of me." Sebas suddenly said now standing a few feet away from the bed again. When did he move though?

"Um, yes. I'm sorry that I yelled earlier, but why did your lord do this to me. I won't be able to return to E-Rantel like this, and my friends are . . . they're . . . . No longer around, are they?"

"No. they are deceased." Sebas said without any hesitation. "My lord found them where he found you, and they had been raised as zombies. But do not worry. He ended their suffering and made sure their remains were seen to." Sebas explained calmly, seeming almost sad as he spoke.

"I- I see." Ninya said. It hurt knowing that they had died, and it hurt even more knowing that they had been turned into zombies. But knowing that they had been released from that was good to know, and at least made Ninya feel like she didn't fail them even worse than she already had. "But, why did your lord do this to me? Why didn't he resurrect them then?"

"My lord was unable to. A regular corpse can be resurrected if done quickly enough, but if the body has been altered or changed, like through necromancy, the body cannot be brought back." Sebas explained solemnly. "As to why my lord reincarnated you, I could only offer conjecture, not the real reason. You will have to ask him when he returns. I apologize"

"When will he return?" Ninya quickly asked. Now that she was calm the main thought in her head wasn't grieving, or getting angry. She was angry of course, but more than anything she wanted answers. Answers to why this was done to her, what was planned for her, and to exactly what she now was.

"I unfortunately cannot say. He is currently dealing with a situation related to Nazaricks guardians. But I do not believe he will be longer than the end of the day and-"Sebas suddenly stopped and raised his one hard to the side of his head, looking as if in deep thought for a moment. "It appears that Lord Ainz is on his way back."

"So I'll be able to ask him what he wants with me!?" Ninya exclaimed, more to herself than to Sebas.

"Yes, however there is something he must do when he returns, so I believe it will be a few hours still until you may speak to him. It does however mean that you will need to be ready to." Sebas said as he turned around and began walking to the only door in the room. A set of double doors larger than Ninya had ever seen before. How had she missed them?

"Wait, where are you going, what exactly am I?" Ninya called out, causing Sebas to stop just shy of the door , turn around and bow.

"I am going to welcome our lord back, as well as send three of my subordinates here. They shall be able to assist you in picking out some clothing to wear, and shall then escort you to Lord Ainz when he is ready to speak to you."

"Oh, that is . . . thank you. But can you just tell me what I am now? Before you go I mean . . . . Please?" Ninya pleaded, feeling like if she wasn't at least given that information it would drive her crazy with questions while she waited in solitude.

Sebas seemed to deliberate the idea for a moment before nodding. "I cannot say exactly what form of it you are, but I believe you are a Kitsune."

"A what?" Ninya asked in confusion. She had never heard such a word, and it told her literally nothing.

"A spirit Fox. Now I must take my leave. My subordinates will be here soon. Please do as thy say." Sebas replied as he turned back around and left through the doors, closing them behind him.

Ninya looked at the door for a few seconds before very slowly looking down to her side, seeing a bright colored orangey brown tail coming out of her body, and laying on the bed. Hazarding a touch she found it very soft, and could feel from it perfectly. "Great, now I have more questions than answers again."


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: Holy bloody hell, the review page exploded!**

 **Okay in all seriousness, this is awesome, you guys are awesome! I can't reply to everything, but I will have a few comments to some of you lovely people!**

 **YWYP: that song is too much fun. I should listen to it while writing.**

 **Hydrangea wine: Sebas is an awesome character, and as one of the few good alignment characters will pop up in the future, just not the immediate.**

 **Mysterioustgexpert: Uh oh, I'm known for writing things now, what will I do!? – Illusion possibly, fire maybe. You'll just have to see if the reincarnation changed her class or abilities XD**

 **and back into the madness!**

Having been left alone, and with more questions than answers, Ninya decided that until Sebas's subordinated arrived that she'd try to look herself over, and see if she still had her old abilities.

Moving the covers down Ninya looked over her body and found it strange. Before she had a rather androgynous build. She had been thin, lean and small, and that had been fine with her. The fact that puberty had forgotten about her had been a small miracle as well, allowing her to pass as a small man with everyone else so she could get stronger.

But now, now she wouldn't be able to pass herself off as man ever again. It was like her body had gotten a few years older and had hit puberty all over again, but this time it hit her with far greater ferocity. Her skin was no longer as pale as it used to be, taking on a slightly lighter color, and her skin seemed to feel both softer and tougher strangely. Her legs, which seemed to be a bit longer, had a more feminine appearance than before. Her arm similarly looked more cared for, but both her arm and legs felt stronger when she moved them about.

Her legs and arms were one thing she could deal with easily enough, as she ha when she was slowly gaining height, but the rest of her body that was another thing entirely.

She now had visible hips and her waist seemed slimmer, creating a definite hourglass shape. She could feel her bottom was larger, just like her breasts, but neither seemed to be as large as to cause problems for her in normal movement. Her bust had only went from nothing to roughly twice the size of her fists, large enough to not cause problems, but too large to conceal with bandage like she has been. If she tried she'd only amplify her own cleavage, something she also never had to deal with. Her bodies new shape and assets made her suddenly realize that unless she bundled up in heavy clothing she'd likely draw men's gazes, and the thought made her shudder slightly, unable to comprehend the idea of men looking at her lustfully.

Lifting her arm back to her head she found that her hair, which had been cut short and intentionally awkward, was now long and silky, reaching down to her mid back. Pulling some of it forward she held it in her hand and then glanced to her tail that was sitting contently on the bed beside her, almost against her leg. They both were the same orangey brown in color. Even her hair color had changed.

"Would my sister even recognise me now?" Ninya muttered quietly, causing her eyes to tear up at the corners at the thought.

Before she could think on it further though, a sound caught her attention and pulled it to the door, and a second later it clicked and began opening.

Ninya quickly pulled up the covers of the bed to hide her body, and the fact that she was looking it over, but found the action pointless as three women, all of them in strangely unique maid outfits, came into the room.

The Woman in the centre of the three, who seemed to be heading their actions, was a tallish woman with black hair and glasses. Even with the maid outfit on, Ninya could tell she was well endowed, but with her hair done up, and the soft expression she wore, she felt almost like a teacher, or someone's mother perhaps. It was impossible for her to simply focus on her body shape. The only thing that upset this image were the large green spiked gauntlets she wore on her forearms, shattering the entire image at first glance.

To her right was a woman that, as soon as Ninya saw her, could only think of her as the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. Long blonde hair curled down in rings form her head, and her maid outfit was cut tight to her body, revealing much of her legs, and her large bust. She was smiling, but something about it made Ninya nervous, like everything around her was too quiet, or that her smile was a façade.

The last woman seemed almost unassuming compared to the other two. She looked to be the same height as Ninya, maybe slightly shorter, and even appeared to have the same sized chest, though it was hard to tell from the uniform. Her uniform was plain, but had some sort of tag on the one bottom edge and she wore a strange black and green scarf around her neck. Her face was expressionless, and there was some sort of white object on a small sheathe on her waist that Ninya somehow knew was dangerous.

All three of them looked odd, but strangely Ninya only felt nervous about the blonde woman as all three of them walked over to the bed and bowed. "Pardon our intrusion Miss Ninya." the black haired woman said softly, her voice sounding just like teachers or maybe an older sister. Ninya wasn't sure. It had been so long since she had heard her sister's voice. "I am Yuri Alpha of the Pleiades battle maids. Beside me is Solution epsilon, and CZ Delta also of the Pleiades."

"Hello." CZ said quietly, while Solution took the chance to flaunt her introduction a bit, bowing in such a way that it showed off her cleavage. "Greetings!"

"Um, hello." Ninya replied, unsure of how she was supposed to act to such a introduction, especially when under a bedsheet.

"We are here to escort you, and provide you with clothing to wear for when you meet lord Ainz." Yuri said with a smile as CZ step forward and placed a thick and fuzzy looking folded garment on the bed. "We can leave as soon as you are marginally clothed."

". . . Wait, I'm just to wear this?" Ninya asked as she reached over and took the garment, finding that it was a bathrobe similar to the ones nobles often wore late at night. It was a dull grey in color, but was amazingly soft and just holding it made her hand feel warm after a few seconds.

"No." Yuri said with a shake of her head. "I merely thought you'd like something to wears while we bring you to the room where much of our extra clothing is kept. The hallways can often be cold in Nazarick."

Ninya looked up at Yuri and nodded as she began unfolding the robe to put it on. This woman, Yuri was it, seemed very nice and thoughtful. "Why are there three of you though if we're just getting some clothing?" Ninya asked as she tightened the strap around her waist, finding that the robe fit well enough, while sitting at least.

"Master Sebas believed that while I could help you pick out something to wear, that you might be interested in some alternate clothing choices, or that they would need to be altered for your immediate comfort. Solution is more knowledgeable than I about clothing, and CZ can alter anything as necessary." Yuri said with a nod before offering a hand to Ninya. "Shall we head off to the dressing room then?"

"Oh, y-yes, please." Ninya replied as she took Yuri's hand, allowing her to help her off the bed. Once off Ninya found her balance a little off but found it again rather quickly, and then when she took a step forward realised that her tail was still standing up, causing the back of the robe to puff out ridiculously. it was going to cause her no end of grief wasn't it?

Without a word CZ stepped behind her, took a hold of the robe and did something, probably with a knife, skillfully making a hole large enough for her tail to slip through, without giving any onlooker a glance under the robe itself. Once done CZ stepped back and looked at Ninya. "Better?" She asked, her voice dull and seemingly devoid of emotion.

"Oh, um." Ninya experimentally tested the alteration, moving her hail from side to side. It felt weird to actually feel and control it, especially since it seemed to unconsciously move on its own when she didn't think about it. But it seemed to be alright." Yes, thank you, um. . . . It was CZ, right?"

"Yes." CZ replied as she looked away. Was that the barest fraction of a smile on her lips?

"Good. Then we shall head out. Please follow close to us." Yuri said as she walked to the door with CZ beside her. Solution however, stayed beside the bed until Ninya followed, and then took up a rear position a few steps behind Ninya.

Coming into the halls Ninya found them designed the same as her room had been. Huge vaulted ceilings, black walls, and golden embellishing on the edges of everything. Massive chandeliers of glowing crystal illuminate the halls in segments. But what caught most of her attention was the temperature. The floor was very cold. She could feel it in her feet and up her legs, and even the air was chill, causing her face to turn a bit red. Her breath didn't show oddly enough, but the temperature made her wonder exactly where they were, and she couldn't help but ask. "Why is it so cold in here, are we in the mountains?"

"The majority of Nazarick is . . . underground." CZ answered simply.

"O - Oh. I see." Ninya said, now worried about this new information. If they were in the mountains at least she could get her bearings, but if they were underground, three would be nowhere to run to if something went astray.

"Is something wrong? You look pale all of a sudden?" Solation asked from behind Ninya, causing the hair on her neck to stick up on end.

"N-no, of course not." Ninya quickly replied.

Solution smiled and walked fast so that she was beside Ninya instead of behind her, and dreadfully close to her. "Is that so? Are you not afraid? Maybe wanting to . . . scream at the top of your lungs?" Solution asked her smile turning evil and horrible while her voice sounded like sweet honey, full of evil.

"Solution, enough!" Yuri commanded as they rounded corner into another hall.

"Aw, but I just wanted to hear what her scream taste like." Solution said with a pout that didn't match her previous tone as she lagged back a bit, taking her prior position behind Ninya to CZ and Yuri it was clear she was just teasing her, Ninya, however didn't realize that, and felt like she was being preyed upon.

"Um, is something wrong with her?" Ninya tried to ask quietly, but could feel Solution gazing at her back like some sort of predator.

"Not really. It simply is how the supreme beings made her." Yuri said with a shrug.

CZ however, noticed the root of Ninya's worries, but in the wrong way. "Solyo . . . is a predator slime. She likes to hear screams . . . as she consumes people."

Ninya looked at CZ in horror at this news, and then glanced back at Solution, who proceeded to smile at her. Her smile though extended further up her face than any humans should be able to, and made her look even more terrifying. "She-she's not human?"

"No, just as CZ said, I am a Slime." Solution answered with a smile, causing Yuri to sigh.

"I suppose there's no harm in saying this is Master Sebas did not, but there are no humans in Nazerick."

"What?" Ninya exclaimed in surprise as she looked at CZ and Yuri. While it was obvious that solution was not human now, both Yuri and CZ looked perfectly human. But then, so had Solution until she had given her proof otherwise. "Then . . . then what are, you?"

"CZ is an Automaton, and I am a Dullahan." Yuri said calmly as she turned and stopped in front of a door, opening it and gesturing inside. CZ quickly went in, and Ninya felt like she was being forced in, with Solution behind her gazing at her back.

The new room they had entered had a completely different feel to it that the bedroom Ninya had awoken in, or the halls. They had almost felt morbid, and in comparison, this room was lively and warm. The walls were a warm cream color with a faint light blue pattern on them. The floor was covered in thick carpet the color of the midday sun, and four massive chandeliers illuminated the circular room with warm white light. Other than the door that they had come through, there appeared to be three other doors around the room and between them were small rounded alcoves with full length mirrors and curtains that could cover the alcoves, hiding anyone in them and giving them some small amount of privacy. In the center of the room however was a massive cylinder of metal and cloth. It looked like a clothing rack, but was circular, and went far too high, like someone had put racks of clothing on top of each other until they reached the vaulted ceiling, easily three stories tall.

Hearing the door behind her close Ninya looked to See Yuri walk in and past her, stopping in front of the massive tower of cloth. "This is the dressing room used by Nazaricks Operational staff and maids. It holds many different style of maid outfits, as well as many other forms of clothing as well, so I'm sure we can a find something for you to wear."

"Yes and the more skin showing the better." Solution said with a smile, her voice almost dripping with sexual want. It was disturbing; both because Ninya had never really cared for showing off her skin, and because Solution had already stated that she wanted to eat her.

"Um, less skin showing would be better, please." Ninya said timidly, taking a step away from solution as she spoke.

"very well." Yuri said as she turned around to the tower of cloth, and began sifting through some of it. "Would I be correct in assuming that you do not want to wear a maid outfit?"

Ninya shuddered at the thought. "You would be."

"I see. Perhaps some of, hmm. no. solution, tell me what you think?" Yuri asked, prompting solution to walk to her side, the two of them talking between each other in quiet tones. Ninya could hear bits of the conversation, but not all of it, and after watching the two of them point to various articles of clothing, Ninya couldnt remain quiet anymore.

"Um, would just a pair of pants, a shirt and jacket work?"

Yuri turned to Ninya and seemed to ponder the thought, before shaking her head a bit. "it could, but your tai would cause it problems."

"And it's such a waste for you to wear such drab clothing!" Solution added with a smile. "I'm not sure what would suit her though. Nazarick has never had a Kitsune in it before after all."

" . . . . Kitsune, Oriental." CZ said from the wall where she was standing, causing Yuri and Solution to look at her, their expression slowly changing to agreement.

"I think CZ has made the choice for us. She'd look perfect in clothing like that!" Solution exclaimed happily.

"Oriental, what is that?"" Ninya asked as Yuri and Solution began sifting though the clothing with speed, even somehow floating up to higher sections of the tower, something that surprised Ninya. Did they know the fly magic or could they just float on their own?

"Unsure." CZ replied uselessly, as if her one word would make sense.

"Oriental is a classification for some articles of clothing, armour and weapon designs." Yuri said, hidden behind the tower of cloth. "They were somewhat rare in the past, but many of the supreme being in the past had equipment that was part of the classification, so we have a decent selection of such clothing. CZ would you be able to alter a skirt or pants more easily to deal with her tail?"

"Skirt."

"Wait, does it have to be a skirt?" Ninya asked in a quick panic. She had never really worn skirts with al the time trying to look like a man. Wouldn't she look funny in a skirt?

"You heard CZ." Solution said with a grin that almost looked normal. "A skirt will be easier to alter, it isn't that bad right?"

"B-but a skirt are . . . it's . . . if wind pick up it would . . . . " Ninya was unable to finish her words, her face turning red from the embarrassment.

"Don't worry; oriental skirts don't blow around as much. Something about how their made." Solution said as Yuri came down, holing a pile of clothing. Most of it was red and white, and on top of the pile was what looked to be long socks.

"Wait, that's it?"

"Yes. If it is badly unfitting for you we can find something else, but you should try them on to see first, yes?" Yuri suggested warmly. She really was like an older sister, and difficult to say no too.

Ninya looked at Yuri uncertainly. Her face was clam and pleasant, and it seemed he had no ill will. Did she really think such strange clothing would suit her? "Okay, fine." Ninya said with a sigh, leaving herself to Yuri and CZ as they began helping her into the new clothing.

It was a strange thing honestly, long socks, sandals, a strangely pleated skirt the color of blood, but what was strangest was the top. Unlike a regular shirt it was not to be pulled over one's head, it was instead open on the front and strangely shaped, but had no buttons to close it. Instead one side was wrapped over the other, and then the skirt was tightened over it on her stomach of all places, and even then the skirt still went down to her knees. As if an afterthought, CZ came over and did something to the back of the skirt, allowing Ninya's tail to push out of the new hole for it.

"Well, what do you think?" Solution suddenly asked as she moved a curtain aside, showing the full length mirror inside it, and allowing Ninya to look at herself in it.

Her mind almost froze.

She had seen her body in the bed and had looked it over, she had seen the clothing while putting it on, but now, looking at her whole look she couldn't deny two things at all. She looked beautiful, and the clothing that she now wore did seem to suit her. she wasn't sure why they suited her, whether it was the length of her socks covered legs showing, the way her breast shape was covered , but still visible from with the top over her, or the fact that her tail seemed to move from side to side slowly. But the clothing seemed to suit her disturbingly well.

Then she noticed two other things.

Her face had always been rather androgynous, allowing her to blend in as a young man, but now her face had a definitely feminine look, not dissimilar to her sisters. Her eyes were still blue, but with the shape of her face and eyes she couldn't help but feel like there was some sort of, edge, to her looks.

Then she noticed her ears, or lack of them. She no longer had human ear on the sides of her head, and instead had very foxlike ones coming out of the top of her head. As soon as she noticed this they drooped down slightly, as did her tail. Were they both connected to her emotions?

"Is something wrong?" Solution asked from beside the mirror, noticing Ninya's ears and Tai droop down slightly.

"Uh, no. why?"

"Because you're tail stopped moving, and your ears are drooping. Do you not like the outfit I think it suits you quiet well, though we could cut the top a bit to show off more of your shoulders and bust if you'd like?" Solution asked with a small smile that, for once, actually seemed soft and not wicked.

"Err, it's just strange to look in a mirror and see someone that . . . . That is to say. . . I mean that-"

"It's strange to see someone in a mirror you're not used to seeing?" Yuri offered as Ninya struggled to put it into words.

"Yeah." Ninya said solemnly, before turning her gaze back to Solution. "Why do you care though, didn't you want to eat me?"

Solution let out a laugh. "Oh, I'm sorry. I just wanted to see how you'd react honestly as you used to be human. But there's no way I'd eat a fellow Heteromorphic."

"A what?"

"A Heteromorphic. It's what our races are categorized as." Yuri explained as she stepped back over to the clothing tower and came back with the sandals she had left over there, placing them on the ground near Ninya. They were a red in color, and seemed to have only two straps to keep them on. It seemed counterproductive, would they not slip off immediately if she back stepped with them on? "If those clothes are alright with you, I can inform Lord Ainz that you are ready?"

Ninya was tempted to reply immediately to Yuri's words, but caught herself when she noticed the sandals. If she put them on, she'd be stuck wearing these clothes to meet him, wouldn't she? did he really want to wear such strange, foreign feeling clothing? No foreign feeling wasn't right. They looked foreign, but they didn't feel it, they felt, right, almost natural for her to wear. It was a strange feeling, but if she felt comfortable in whatever she was wearing, perhaps she could speak more freely?

Drawing in, and letting out a slow deep breath Ninya calmed herself down and stepped into the sandals. She expected them to be loose and ill fitting, but when she experimentally moved her feet a bit, found that they stayed on her feet perfectly, not budging even a fraction, yet felt extremely comfortable. "Please do. I'd like to ask him about everything as soon as possible."

Yuri nodded and turned around, placing her hand to her ear like Sebas had earlier. Was it some sort of telepathy? After a few second Yuri nodded to herself and looked to Ninya, smiling. "Our lord Ainz is ready for you and asks that I escort you to the throne room. Is that alright?"

"Yes, please." Ninya said trying to sound confident.

"Excellent. Solution, Sebas wants you to meet him on the first level. CZ, come with us please." Yuri said as she led the way out of the room and back into the halls.

Finally, Ninya was going to get some answers!


	4. Chapter 4

**author replies**

 **Pervysagechuck: no. she is wearing underwear. lower garments at least if following the logic that female upper undergarments like a bra only came to be In the 16** **th** **century roughly. So they probably don't have them. But she IS wearing underwear. She'd be a little more adamant about it if she hadn't been, don't you think XD**

 **James: yeah I know, but that does actually remind me that I should probably state my information extent.**

 **Mysterioustgexpert: I figured that' be the best way to do it, considering that, while Yggdrasil was Norse based, many players designed oriental weapons and armour.**

 **levelgap: thank you for the comment. I just designed her as I went, feeling that the Miko outfit would work for future planning. (You'll see in a few chapters probably.)**

 **Okay, now I was reminded about this so I suppose I should state it. My information for overlord is based primarily on Anime and manga, with some of the light novel as well. I say it that way because I only own the first volume of the LN so until I Catch up on it, events will be custom, found out from the wiki or used from the manga. We'll see, as there's still much time until I follow back to some canon events.**

 **And with that, hope ya like this chapter!**

Ain Ooal Gown, supreme lord and master of the Tomb of Nazarick, master of all its inhabitants, and Adamantite adventurer smiled as he watched the scene in front of him unfold. Of course, as a lich, his jaw could not form a smile, but inwardly he smiled instead and it was better that way.

He had successfully defeated Shalltear, proving and reaffirming for himself, his own strength to rule Nazarick. But more importantly, he successfully resurrected her, and now she was busy being teased and berated for her actions while mind controlled, though no one had yet even told her what he was being berated for.

It reminded him of ow his old comrades bickered and teased each other. It was a warm feeling.

Then, out of the corner of his vision he noticed Sebas standing by the wall as he had been since he arrived for the resurrection, but he had a hand up by his ear. Was he talking to one of the Pleiades? Was he taking about-

Ainz inner thought was interrupted as Sebas lowered his hand and walked over to Ainz, never losing the grace that always showed from him, when he reached Ainz he bowed and spoke immediately, only loud enough so that Ainz heard him, as everyone else was too busy with Shalltear. "My lord. Yuri alpha has informed me that they can bring your guest to see you whenever you are ready now."

"Excellent." Ainz said she tuned to the rest of the throne room. "Hear me!" He called, silencing everyone instantly, and turning their attention to him. "There is business I sadly must attend to. Demiurge, you are to inform Shalltear of what has so recently transpired with her!"

"Yes my lord. It shall be done." demiurge answered immediately with a bow.

"Good. Sebas, you are to take Solution Epsilon and continue the mission you were on before this incident occurred.

"I will leave as soon as you give the word.

"Good. Finally, all guardians except for those who have other orders are to return to their posts on standby. Except for Cocytus. Now go!" Ainz Commanded and instantly every guardian bowed and began leaving the throne room. it took a few moments, but once it had, everyone was gone, except for Cocytus, who stood at attention perfectly silent, and Pandora's actor, who had been in the room, but was unaffected by the guardians orders, Ainz having given him a look that said, stay.

". . . My lord. What is it, you would have of me." Cocytus said slowly, never moving from his position as he spoke. He sounded unsure of his words, possibly like he was nervous about speaking out of turn.

"Yes. I am going to be meeting with our, guest in a moment." Ainz stated carefully. "I would like you and Pandora's actor to standby in case I require your skills."

"We are to react if you are attacked then? Or if you give the word?" Pandora's Actor asked simply, causing Cocytus glance to him menacingly for speaking out of turn and not simply obeying. It seemed he had not gotten used to Pandora's actors personality, which made sense considering how little an amount of time he had been out of the treasury for.

Ainz however, was thankful for Pandora's query, as it would allow him to refine his orders without repeating them differently. "Act only if I give the word. I would like to converse with our guest with the two of you merely as, silent embodiments of Nazaricks power, and to, dissuade them from trying anything."

"As you order my lord!" Cocytus stated with a rumbling tone. Pandora's actor merely saluted, despite having been told to dial it down back in the treasury.

"Additionally, Pandora's actor!"

"Yes my lord?" Pandora replied, saluting again. He was going to have to talk to him about that again it seemed.

"CZ and Yuri shall be present for this as they are escorting out guest. They have not received the same orders as you, and as such I want you to react against them if they attempt to harm out guest.

"Lethally or nonlethally?" Pandora's actor asked casually, as if talking about the weather.

"Nonlethally, just react and stop them if they try to injure our guest in any way."

"It shall be as you command! Mien creator!"

Ainz Sighed inside. Pandora's actor was a bit of a hassle to deal with, but he was the best one at acting on precise orders, that much he knew perfectly. Somehow it felt like he'd be getting a lot of them in the future.

Then the main door to the throne rom shifted and opened, and Ainz prepared for what would, admittedly, be a very difficult conversation.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ninya was nervous. It was a simple thing, but as she followed Yuri and CZ through the dark foreboding halls she only became more and more nervous. And there were multiple reasons why.

The first reason was simple. If this Ainz ooal Gown was so powerful as to reincarnate her, what did he have planned for her, and just how strong was he to be able to do such a thing? Reincarnation was up there with the legends of heroes. Was he some sort of insanely powerful hero, or some sort of god?

Then three was the problem of his name. Ainz Ooal Gown. Ninya hadn't realized it earlier as she had been preoccupied with panic and clothing, in that order, but now that she thought about it, the name sounded familiar. But she just couldn't figure out why it sounded familiar!

"We're here!" Yuri suddenly said as she stopped.

Ninya looked up from her feet, and then realize they were standing beside a massive set of double doors, doors that made everything around them feel smaller.

Very slowly, and with a strange glint in her eyes, Yuri turned around to face Ninya and spoke, very slowly and deliberately. "Inside you shall meet our lord. You will be respectful at all times. Or we will not hesitate to beat you into the ground, especially if you insult our lord!"

Ninya swallowed hard. "O-of course. I understand."

"Do you?" Yuri asked as she looked at Ninya and let out a small quick sigh. "We shall see wont we."

"Then she stepped forward and pushed on one of the doors, her arms, legs and whole being straining as the door began slipping inwards. After a few seconds there was enough of a gap that they could go through, and Yuri led Ninya in, with CZ taking the rear.

As they came into the throne room Ninya could only use one word to describe it. Amazing. The roof was vaulted far above what she thought possible, so high she could not quiet see the top. It was also very long, with massive red flags covered in golden symbols on them down both sides of the room.

Then they reached the throne, and Ninya felt her blood turns cold. Yuri and CZ immediately stepped to the side if the room, and in front of her Ninya found three imposing figures. To one side of the throne was a, creature with a face comprised of three black circles. It wore some strange uniform, and had very long fingers on its hands that almost looked like claws. On the other side of the throne was an even more terrifying being. It looked like some sort of ice mantis or beetle, standing far over her. It had four arms, each of which held a weapon, and there looked to be massive crystals of ice striking out of its back. Its breath made mist every once in a while, telling Ninya that its breath was very cold considering the ambient temperature in the room.

And there, sitting on the massive golden throne, was the being that Ninya could immediately tell was responsible for her current predicament.

A massive monster with a perfectly visible ribcage, hands of sharp bone, and a deformed skeletal skull, no longer human. it wore a heavy black cloak, embellished and embroidered with fine red and golds, and held a staff as tall as it was, colored gold with the shape up numerous snakes going up it to hold jewels as large as a person's fist in every color. There was only one word that passed through Ninya's mind to describe the being before her.

LICH

"Ninya of the former swords of darkness. I am glad to see that you are not trying to dash your head on the walls." the lich said, with a small chuckle at the end of its words. Was it tying to be funny?'

"So you're this lord Ainz that-"

"Yes, I am Ainz Ooal Gown, Supreme lord of the great tomb of Nazarick! Tell me, how do you feel?"

"I feel terrible because my friends are dead and I'm no longer human. Why did you do this to me?" Ninya asked angrily, causing Yuri to twitch slightly.

"I did it because I chose to . . . . . do you not recognize me? I assume you don't from the way you are speaking."

Ninya looked at Ainz in confusion. How would she recognize him when she had never . . . wait! She had figured his name had sounded familiar, but now that she thought about, his voice sounded a bit familiar as well. "Who are you?"

"Heh, good you noticed." Ainz said as he stood up from his throne and let go of his staff, letting it float to the side. "Create Greater Magic Item!"

Ninya's jaw fell open as a flash of magic covered the lich, and a second later, he looked like the one person she didn't expect to see. "Momon! But that's not. . . . . . You're not human!?"

"That is indeed correct." Ainz stated, just before the armour of Momon the black, disappeared as if it had never existed. "I came to Bareare home after dealing with the wise king of the forest, and found the four of you dead. Your friends were raised as zombies so I slew them, but you were simply dead, tortured beyond any reasonable need. I could not, and had no need to raise your friends, you however have the potential of gaining great power, so I restored your life. Nazarick however, has no need for Humans, so I remade you into something better!"

"Better? Better!? You turned me into this, this fox thing! I can't go back to E-Rantel like this, I can't even, I can't even-" Ninya tried to say, but her voice wouldn't move!

"Hmm, it seems you had some other reason for becoming an adventurer other than finding those swords. Tell me, what was it?"

"Why the hell would I tell a lich anything!" Ninya screamed, causing Yuri to take three steps forward and raise her fist into the air at Ninya. She saw this and cringed slightly, but the attack never came, and when she opened her eye she found the creature in a uniform standing behind Yuri, holding both of her arms with its hands.

"What, unhand me!" Yuri said sternly, her face distorting with disgust as she saw who was holding her back.

"Mien creator has given me orders, so I will not." The creature said, sounding smug as it spoke.

"Hmm, it appears our audience is captive one, but distractions like this will only impede our conversation. Everyone is to leave us!"

"But she-" Yuri began to say, until the creature holding her pulled her arms back a bit.

" Lord Ainz has given us an order, and we shall follow it, ya?"

" . . . . . fine, but release me!" Yuri demanded, the creature finally letting her go. Both of them, along with CZ, and the odd ice insect thing all left the room, and once they had, the room became quiet for many seconds.

"False cover, Counter detect, Silencing Field!" Ainz suddenly said, as his hand glowed green then blue and red. After a few second he chuckled to himself, and then let out a sigh. "Goodness, they are far to nosy sometimes. Now we may speak more freely."

"Freely?"

"Yes. I apologize Ninya. What I said earlier was only partly true and intended more to confirm the suspicions of others. I truly did intend to resurrect, not reincarnate you, and I apologize for that."

"What? Then why did you!?"

"I made a mistake." Ainz said as he pulled two short objects out of somewhere and made them float in the air between him and Ninya. Both objects were short magical looking rods, one that was light blue in color, and one that was dark blue. "These are wands of reincarnation and resurrection. The lighter one is the wand of reincarnation. When I found you in Bareare's home, there were no lamps lit, and I had to work fast or be seen. I grabbed what I had believed to be the wand of resurrection, but accidentally grabbed the wand of reincarnation instead."

Ninya looked at Ainz with face of pure shock. Her ears were sticking straight up, and her tail was stuck out like a beam." a mistake? I'm no longer human, because of a mistake!"

"Yes. . . . . I am sorry."

Ninya instantly felt weak in her legs, and then slipped down onto hr knee's gazing at the red carpeted floor in shock and horror. "This, this is just. . . . . . "

"I realize how surreal and horrible this must be for you, and I do apologize. But this does offer you another path potentially."

"A path?" Ninya asked as she looked back up at Ainz, realizing that he now felt completely different than before. Not angry and all powerful, but morel like how Momon did.

"Yes. I can tell there was something else you wanted to do as an adventurer. Would you mind telling me what it is?"

" . . . . My sister. It's to save my sister. She was taken by nobles, but I wasn't strong enough to save her."

"So you wished to become stronger by becoming an adventurer then, correct?"

". . . Yes."

"Then reincarnation may actually be a gift to you instead."

"What? How! I can't even go to E-Rantel like this! I'd be attacked and killed at best, captured and experimented on at worst!"

"Yes, you are a Kitsune now, something unfamiliar to most people, but so are you capabilities. One of the natural skills of the Kitsune is to shapeshift. You could be seen as completely unremarkable, or however you choose. But it would require time, experience and skill to do so. Skills you do not have. Yet."

Ninya looked at Ainz and scowled a bit. He was being vague intentionally, but she knew what he was trying to say. The one thing that caught her attention the most though, was how he seemed to know what she was capable of. "Why do you know so much about what I am now?"

"Err. That is . . . . . . Huh, no point in avoiding it I suppose. The Kitsune was a somewhat common creature in the land that I, we, originally hail from, as is the wand of reincarnation and resurrection. As you were changed by it, it only would make sense that you would become a creature from our land. And as such I know some of its capabilities and potential, and could tell you perhaps."

"You're, not from these lands?"

"No. The entire tomb of Nazarick was transported to these lands from our own, called Yggdrasil."

"But, but if you're so strong, why did they, did they . . . . . why did you become an adventurer then?"

"Because we needed information, and becoming an adventurer was the simplest way of gaining that information."

"information?"

"Yes. While we are strong, and our magic the same as your own, many things about this land are strange to us. But the fact still remains; your reincarnation could be a gift in disguise."

"How?" Ninya asked, thinking on what he could possibly be wanting from her.

"I have taken much from you, but I can give you much as well. Join Nazarick, and we can train you to be better, stronger, faster and more powerful than any other regular adventurer. You could easily become Mythril rank with some training and practice. Your magic will become more powerful than any of theirs, and you could even become a swordsman of substantial skill. With enough training you could even become Adamantite rank, like I am now as Momon."

"Y-you want me to, join you?"

"Yes. If you join Nazarick and learn under us, under me. You can learn to control your powers, gain more magical prowess than you could think, and become stronger than any adventurer! I know that this is an awfully sudden question. But what will you do?"

Ninya looked at Ainz and was conflicted. The fact that he was speaking sincerely about turning her being an accident made her both angry and sad, but she could also somehow tell that he did want to make it up to her. Was this his way of doing that? And how was she so sure about it anyway? How did she know this?

Then there was the promises of power. She had seen how he had fought as Momon, but Lich's were known for magical prowess, not physical prowess. If he was able to fight like an Adamantite rank adventurer when physical combat wasn't his real skill, just how powerful was he? Was he truly so powerful that he could do as he said? Could he make her so strong that her magic could outdo anyone else's? Could she really become so powerful that she would be ranked as an Adamantite?

She could. She could feel it in her whole body. Her limbs felt stronger just as they were. She could feel the surge of magic through her body, and it felt far stronger than in the past. And perhaps most importantly she could feel an unexplainable potential within her whole body. She could feel it, that if she did train under those so powerful, that she could become as powerful as he promised her.

"I- if I join you, and train under you. Will I be allowed to keep hunting for my sister? Will I still have my own freedoms?"

"Yes, though you will need to stay in Nazarick for a while to learn your abilities and skills. So will you toss aside your past humanity and embrace your new potential? Will you join the Great Tomb of Nazarick?"

Ninya swallowed as she weighed the options in her mind. But in reality she had already made her choice and she knew it. If she wasn't human anymore, she didn't have to follow their rules. She would become stronger, faster and better than any other adventurer, and she would make the ones who took her sister pay dearly! "Yes, I will join you!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note/ Replies: Sorry for the delay on this chapter, it took longer than I thought it would. I was finishing border, then Christmas came and it was just one thing after after another. (ugh boxing day.)**

 **Additionally, before I get to review replies, I should say that I have done a little something to Pandora's actor a bit, both In part from the way I see him, and because of plans I have for the future, so please don't flay me.**

 **Now then, review replies. (Minus the rude ones)**

 **PervySageChuck: you can imagine all you like. Though I may drop you as an OC in at some point for Ninya to have target practice.**

 **Guest on Dec 8: that's my fault, as I only have the first volume of the novel, so she's built a bit more off anime/manga knowledge. Will try to fix over time.**

 **Jokesonu: I'm having him reveal a bit more because, unlike everyone else, Ninya isn't instantly loyal and he'll need something to start building loyalty from her, you'll see.**

 **.true: thank you, German is not my forte and my computer won't pick it up if it's spelt wrong. I'm trying to slowly fix Yuri as she built of manly anime/manga not light novel currently, and as for Cocytus I always have seen him as the perfect soldier type, obeys orders to the letter without question, so that why he didn't react.**

 **Shalltear Bloodfallen: I will admit they may be off a bit, but I can't very well look at a site if none is given. Also why the _ review? just curious.**

 **levelgap: You'll see at the bottom of the chapter XD**

 **if you have not been replied to either you are extremely rude, or your comment was not something that can be replied to other than, you are awesome, thanks for the reviews!**

 **Now on to the show.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Message skill_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lord Ainz Ooal Gown chuckled slightly as he stood up and did some sort of strange motion with his finger. "Good, I have a feeling you will grow to be extremely powerful. To join Nazarick however, there are two things that must be!"

Ninya simply looked at Ainz and swallowed hard.

"First, you must be a heteromorphic race, which you are. The second thing is you must sign this to join the tomb of Nazarick." Ainz said as he waved his hand and an old tattered looking scroll appeared in the air before Ninya.

Reaching out and grabbing it Ninya found the paper to feel completely texture less. It had what looked like gold inlaying around its edges, and was covered in strange ink marking that looked like a script of some sort, but none that she could understand. "What is this?" Ninya asked after looking at it.

"It is a contract, making it known that you are a member of Nazarick, and will obey its rules and regulations, especially its hierarchy. By signing your name, you become part of Nazarick, and it shall be known to all within that you are an ally, and what position you shall hold."

"But I can't read it?"

"Ah, well that . . . ahem. You cannot read it due to the magic that makes it up, perhaps in the future you would be able to, but we would have to see."

" . . . . . . . . .I'll do it. I need a pen." Ninya said carefully.

"There is no need for a pen. Simply trace your finger along it to spell your name, and you shall understand." Ainz said simply.

Looking down at the paper, Ninya did as Ainz said and placed her finger on the paper, and began to move it to trace her name. She instantly felt a pinch on her finger, and noticed that her finger was now bleeding, and turning into red ink as it dried. pushing past her initial surprise Ninya finished writing her name on the scroll, and as soon as she did it lifted out of her hands and began glowing.

Instantly a strange feeling passed over Ninya's body. A moment later it was chills, then heat and then a strange exhaustion that made her body feel like it was being weighed down. Then she felt her consciousness begin to fade, and saw only Ainz face as she fell into darkness.

"When you awaken tommorow, we shall begin your training in earnest. Look forward to it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ainz looked at Ninya as she fell unconscious and scowled. He hadn't expected it honestly, but considering that the scrolls were guild invitations from Yggdrasil, it made sense that they would have some odd reactions. A moment later a status window popped up, showing Ninya's stats, classes and level. The only thing it did not have was a title, which was the field on the window that blinked rapidly.

After a moment of thought Ainz tapped in the title he felt would be best and sighed. Things were going to get interesting. just the fact that he now had one person who knew at least one minor truth was a good thing, it would help temper her trust, and after the revel that Momon was Ainz Ooal Gown, he needed Ninya to trust him if she was going to be useful.

But first he had to break the news to the residents of Nazarick and give them a reason that they would accept. Making Ninya trust him would be far easier thing than keeping up with everyone else's sky high expectation of him and his abilities after all.

Waving a hand in the air and removing the spells over the throne room Ain stood up from his throne. "Pandora's actor, enter."

"Yes, Mein Creator!" Pandora's actor stated as he opened the side door into the throne room and stepped in, the door closing behind him.

"Take Ninya to the Pleiades and have them prepare a permanent room for her."

"Is the room to be permanently pleasant, or unpleasant?"

"A room roughly equal to those of the Pleiades. She is to be given a pleasant room. Not a jail cell. She has chosen to stay with us while I teach her. she will be a part of nazarick."

"Then, shall I inform others of this if I see them?" Pandora's actor asked as he walked over to Ninya and gently picked her up with both of his arms.

"There is no need. I shall inform everyone presently."

"As you wish, then I shall depart and deliver this cute new ally of ours!" Pandora's actor exclaimed with a bow, somehow not dropping Ninya as he did. With the skill of a ninja Pandora's actor then walked out of the room neither making noise with his footsteps, or the massive door. Why did he have to be so good at the strange things?

"Cocytus" Ainz said loudly, and within seconds the doors opened and Cocytus marched inside at the ready.

"You have called and I have come, my lord."

"I'm sure you saw Pandora's actor leave with our guest. I need to explain the situation to everyone. I'd like you to go and inform Albedo, Shalltear, Aura, Mare, and Demiurge to be here as soon as possible. I have an announcement to make. Now go."

"Yes my lord!" Cocytus exclaimed as he turned and left the room. with him gone, and Yuri and CZ likely having left from outside the door where Pandora's actor and Cocytus had been waiting, Ainz was now alone, and could finally decide how he was going to explain Ninya's joining into Nazarick.

As if an after though he looked at Ninya's status window again and inwardly smiled. He had long ago considered making a Yggdrasil character of a Kitsune, and as such was well versed in their basic capabilities, but with the way Ninya's classes were distributed it would be interesting to see how she would grow. And if his own situation was anything to go by, it would be just as interesting to see how she herself changed over time, and how her race would affect her more than it already had.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pandora's actor walked through the halls of Nazarick with a spring to his step and a smile in his heart. With the floor guardians going to speak to Ainz the halls held only the maid staff that cared for the tomb, and each time he passed them they bowed to him, but had worried, surprised or just plainly confused looks on their faces.

He was after all, carrying the young kitsune girl Ninya in his arms bridal style, it just felt proper after all to treat her kindly, especially from what he had heard while waiting outside.

Despite his creator having ordered himself, Cocytus, Yuri Alpha and CZ Delta out of the room, Pandora's actor had taken it upon himself to subvert the order slightly, extending a finger down to the doors gap between it and the floor. This meant part of him was inside the range of the spells Ainz had cast, allowing him to hear them through the door, while Cocytus who waited with him outside the door, could not.

It was not that he disrespected his creator, or wished to anger him, he simply wanted to hear what was going on so that he could more accurate assess the situation when called, and from what he had heard it only gave more proof to the singular fact that Pandora's Actor knew better than any other being in Nazarick.

Ainz Ooal Gown, the head of the forty one supreme beings, supreme lord of Nazarick, his creator, his father, was not the mass of perfection that the guardians, Pleiades and even the maids thought he was. Just like every one of them created by the supreme beings, he had flaws, could make mistakes, and could have times when he felt conflicted.

And why should he not? Pandora's actor knew that the supreme beings were supreme for a reason, but if they were flawless, what need would they have for their creations and Nazarick? It was something that he knew from the time he was born into creation by his father's hands, and it was something he kept explicitly to himself for one simple reason.

He worried that some of the guardians held varying degrees of respect for his father, and that if they knew he was not as perfect as they believed, thy would rebel against him in defiance.

It was a simple worry, but Pandora's actor could never shake it. Perfection was fleeting after all, and only those who believed in perfection would follow aimlessly, doing as commanded without thinking for themselves.

It was something that, internally, made Pandora's Actor feel sad for the others of Nazarick. Their creators had made them absolutely loyal, so loyal that a single fleck of imperfection could break them, but he, he was different. He was devoid of such blind loyalty that made him feel his masters orders were perfect by default, but that did not mean he was disloyal, in fact it meant the precise opposite. No one in Nazarick could be ore loyal to Ainz, to his creator, than he was, and precisely because he was so loyal and worried for his father, was he able to ask question about his orders, and find the best way to act on his creator will. His fathers will.

Turning into a different hallway Pandora's actor was pulled from his internal thoughts when he saw Yuri Alpha and CZ delta in the hall ahead of him, right in front of the door that led into the smaller hall of rooms for the Pleiades and the regular maid staff, right where he was heading.

"Ah, would you fair ladies kindly get the door?" Pandora's actor asked as he continued walking toward them, hoping they would not simply growl, scowl and disregard him. It seemed Yuri's first impression of him had been sour despite having been as respectful as possible, but some maidens were like that and it could not be helped.

Yuri and CZ turned to Pandora's actor, and Yuri's reaction was an instant scowl, while CZ did not react at all. "And for what reason would you need to gain entry into the Pleiades quarters?" She asked sternly.

"Mein Creator has allowed this little fox to become his apprentice, and requests that she be given quarters in the Pleiades area. Comfortable quarters." Pandora's actor added calmly, his voice staying neutral the entire time. The last thing he wanted to do was anger the Pleiades. Even though he could defeat one or two of them if it came to it. no one would like that outcome however, especially his father.

"And I would believe you?" Yuri asked, glaring at him slightly, clearly still not forgiving him for the simple slight in how he at first spoke to her. Strict women could hold such a grudge.

"I would not expect you to without proof, please see for yourself." Pandora's actor replied as he held Ninya's body out bit toward Yuri.

Without skipping a beat Yuri brought up a menu in front of her and looked at it for a second, her face going from strict disbelief, to utter surprise in almost no time at all.

Stepping back from her and Pandora's actor Yuri leaned over an opened the door, gesturing inside. "CZ can show you to the only suitable room." Yuri explained her voice devoid of any disrespect, or of any emotions related to the subject. She clearly was against something, either the little fox's presence, or Pandora's actors' presence, and he figured it was probably the latter.

"I thank you." Pandora's actor said as CZ went in first, and he followed behind, Yuri closing the door behind them rather forcefully.

The quarters of the Pleiades was a simple section of hallway, very different from the rest of Nazarick. The floors were covered in a soft red carpet, and the walls were painted a simple white. Down the hall were pairs of doors set across from each other, each with the symbol for their resident, and after passing the third set of doors, CZ came to two that had no symbols on them and opened the door to one of them.

"This room . . . should work." CZ said simply as she stood there holding the door open.

Nodding simply Pandora's actor walked into the room and took a quick look around. If it was any other member of the Pleiades he'd consider the small, microscopic chance of foul play, but there was no such possibility with CZ delta.

The room was not large, holding only a bed against the wall, a wardrobe a short distance away from it, as well as mirror and a desk. But while the room was small, it was very comfortable looking. a dark red carpet covered the floor, and the bed looked very inviting, for someone able to fit it of course, he was too tall for such a bed.

Walking across the room Pandora's actor laid Ninya out on the bed, careful to not allow her tail to get stuck under her and then stood up, glancing to CZ. "I thank you for showing the way."

CZ shook her head emotionlessly. "No problem. Shall I stay here?"

"Hmm, that is a good question." Pandora's actor replied as he walked over to the door where CZ stood. "Perhaps one of us should-"

"NNNGGHHH" Ninya groaned as one of hr arms suddenly reached up and landed on her face, rubbing her eyes awkwardly.

"Though, perhaps that should wait." Pandora's actor said as he turned back to Ninya and steppe a bit away from the door, allowing CZ to nod and step inside, closing the door behind her.

It seemed strange, Pandora's actor knew that CZ was especially the epitome of neutrality in all things both from her alignment and her race, but was she interested in the little Fox?

Perhaps there was more to her than his sparse interactions made him believe.

"Ugh, where am I?" Ninya said groggily as she sat up, still rubbing her eyes a bit before glancing round the room.

"Guten Morgen Fräulein, Mein Creator likely thought you would be out longer. This is the room you have been provided. I just finished bring you here." Pandora's actor said with a wide bow, his one hand almost hitting CZ in the face as he did, though she didn't seem to react beyond her eyes widening a bit.

"What . . . oh, right, I agreed to join and . . . . . ."Ninya stopped for a moment as he complexion paled slightly. "Why did I do that?"

Pandora's actor looked at Ninya, seeing the confusion on her face, and knew what was going on. "CZ, thank you for accompanying us, but I believe I can explain the situation now, and that it wuld be better to do on my own."

CZ simply nodded and left the room leaving Pandora's actor alone with Ninya, who by the second seemed to be getting more and more confused as she mumbled to herself.

" _Mein Creator?"_ Pandora's actor thought as he brought a hand up to his head and activated the message skill.

" _Pandora's actor, what is it, I am Busy."_ Came Ainz's voice in a hasty reply.

" _Your student has awoken and is a little, confused. Might I explain thing to her to the best of my ability, or would-"_

" _Yes, that's fine. Go ahead. Make sure she gets some rest though, I shall begin training her tomorrow."_ Ainz said horridly across the message, before disconnecting it without another word.

Pandora's actor inwardly smiled at being given free reign as he stepped forward, being unable to coherently understand Ninya's words, now nothing more than terrified mumble. "Be calm please Fraulein."

Niny slowly turned her head and looked at pandoras actor, before she had been, surpised by his appearance, but now she was simple to confused to care about it, or that he was standing barely a meter away and looked very imposing in his uniform. "Calm? how- how can I be calm?! I just, sold my life away, I – I just, I just agreed to joining a group of demons and monstrs and-and, and I – I . . I dont even know why i did it?!"

Ninya's words suprised pandoras actors, but gave him a simple realization. doppelgangers were for the most part Neutral in Their belifs unless created differently, but not all species where inherently neutral unless otherwise made so. if her new race, was inherently violent, evil or powerhungry, her actions could be swayed one direction or the other by her nature, something that would confuse anyone greatly if they did not know about it beforehand.

unfortunatly he did not know if her race was inherently good or evil, so there was only one option.

"Fraulein, please be calm. I may know what irks you, but explaining it will require you to be calm." Pandora's actor said slowly as he knelt down onto one knee so as to not seem as imposing as he probably did. he was rather tall after all compared to such a small girl.

Ninya looked to Pandoras actor and swallowed hard, nodding very slowly. "O-okay. but whats wrong with me? why did i choose somethign with so little thought?!"

"I belive you did give the choice deep thought, but it is possile your alignment may have played a part in your decision."

"My, alignent?" Ninya aksed in confusion.

"yes, however to understand if it is the situation, I will need to copy your form for a moment. May I do so?"

Ninya looked at pandoras actor in suprise. "Tou're, askign me for permission?"

"Yes, as i shall change my form before you, it could be, strange to see soemone as yourself. Will you allow me to do this?"

Ninya simply nodded.

In repsonse pandora's actor began shifting his form, and instantly Ninya reaced with fear, suprise, and a small amont of curiosity as his form bubbled, warped and shrunk down, then forming into an exact copy of herself, standing fully upright and proud. pandoras actor made her body look proud and skillfull just from standing there, but just as quickely as he changed into her copy, he turned back into his normal form. "I now understand your situation, as well as your capabilities and information you may find useful. Would you like me to tell you?"

"Y-yes, but . .. how do you know all of that suddenly?"

"I am doppleganger. when i shange my form into another beings, I gain knowledge of their skills and capabilities."

"Then please tell me, I need to know why I would act so hastily!"

"Very well. then I shall tell you, but once I am done you must rest, for Mein Creator wishes to begin your training tommrow and you will need your strength."

"That's fine, just tell me!"

"Then firstly-" Pandoras actor said as he began explaining to Ninya everythtign she would need to know, late into the night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Authors note: ending chapter there becuase having pandoras actor explain everythign to Ninya with words would be insanely boring for everyone, especially when i can explain what he told her, and show her new attributes simply like this, enjoy.**

 **As to why she so quickley agree'd , blame the Yato kitsune Racial experience, and the sudden urge to get power, but that will be explained in mroe detail next chapter with Ainz.**

Name: Ninya

Title: Apprentice of the Tomb of Nazarick

Race: Kitsune

Racial Levels:

Yako Kitsune (lvl2 – 0%) - Good kitsune, levels increase shapeshifting capability and shift Alignment in the good direction. increases max mana by .10% per level after 2.

Zenko Kitsune (lvl1 – 25%) – Evil kitsune, levels increase illusion and charming magic capabilities, and shifts alignment towards chaotic with the desire for power, but not true evil. increases max mana by .10% per level after 2.

A Kitsune can only level one of either Zenko or Yako Kitsune to lvl10.

Class level's:

Wizard (5)

Miko (1)

Level total: 9

Tails – (1) - A kitsune's tails are a source of power and strength for them. Every seven levels in magic class's they earn gains them another tail in addition to the usual unlock of another tier of magic, and each tail increases their magical prowess and damage by 33% after their first tail. By the time they have 8 tails their magical prowess reaches 364%, but when they hit nine tails (max number) it jumps past the usual amount, reaching 450%. A Kitsune with all nine tails is tantamount to walking magical Armageddon with even the simplest spells. The mana cost of spells goes up by 17% for each tail however.

 **Hope everyone liked the chapter! (I'll try to stay away from technical stuff so that I can focus on Ninya more now but there will be some in the next chapter.)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note: trying something with Narbarel and CZ, so we'll see how well it works. But first, Review replies! (The ones that I can of course.)**

 **Eye of Sparta: I'm using Info from all sources I have access to. The anime to an extent, the manga as it releases, and the LN. ( dammit I need to get the second one already.)**

 **Alassandro : Did not know that, but I'll be altering it. If PA's main capability is his shapeshifting then dammit all he'll be able to shapeshift as he pleases!**

 **Levelgap : She'll get stronger, but it won't be instantaneous, it will only be moderately sped up. There's only so much a level 100 can do to level up someone level 9. And thank you for the balance comment, it means a lot.**

 **Poseidonisplayz: I designed Kitsune that way so it would be a magic oriented race that didnt feel overpowered immediately and required work to make super powful. I had considered a few other options for Ninya's reincarnated spices, including Mind flayer (ithilid), but of all of my ideas Kitsune was the best for numerous reasons. Just because it is magic oriented, does not mean she will be locked to magic, after all, each tier of magic unlocks every 7 levels of a magic class along with her tails, and she will have options for diversifying her skills. (I'll get into that in a few chapters, probably the next 1 or 2.)**

 **Dragon: Yeah, it's one of those; ignore it for plot reasons, things that I did realize after the fact. Meh.**

 **Now onto the show, and the canteen! (Because to hell with a lack of character development!)**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ninya opened her eyes and stared up at the dark, unlit ceiling above her. Even in the darkness she could tell it was painted white, as were the walls, making it easy for her eyes to adjust and glance around. The room she was in was simple yet comfortably put together, with a desk, wardrobe and mirror around the room.

It made it very clear that everything thus far hadn't just been a strange dream.

she still wasn't fully sure what to think of everything, especially everything the doppelganger, Pandora's actor, had explained to her the day before.

Levels, experience, alignment, rankings. All of these things felt so foreign, yet she couldn't shake the feeling that they were . . . . . correct? Correct wasn't really the right word, but she couldn't explain it to even herself. It felt right, but wrong at the same time, and when she had mentioned it to the doppelganger he simply said, 'that's the way things are for all of us, and for you as well'.

It wasn't exactly something that calmed her down, but Ninya had gotten the basics of her situation down to the point she understood them, as strange as it felt.

"This is so strange." Ninya said to herself quietly as she sat up in the bed and looked over, seeing her tail swing up beside her. "Momo-, Ainz said he wanted to start my training today, didn't he?"

Her tail didn't answer, nor did she expect it to.

"Haaa, I should get up then." Ninya muttered to herself, slightly louder as she got up off the bed and snapped her fingers three times, causing the strange, yet effective, crystal in the ceiling to light up with a bright glow, illuminating her room far better than a lamp could ever hope to.

Glancing down Ninya sighed not at the simple sleep robe she was wearing, but at the fact it was obviously a woman's. She always had worn men's clothing, but now it was impossible and seeing her body's new very feminine shape and the clothing sitting on the desk just made it all them ore obvious.

With another sigh Ninya pulled herself off the bed and threw on her clothing, finding it slightly easier if not any less strange, to put them on, and walked out of the room and into the hallway. It was a simple hallway, and Pandoras actor had given her an explanation of how to leave the area of Nazarik she was in, but that was last night, during a huge amount of explanations, questions and worries.

She didn't recall a single piece of what he said about the layout of the area she was in.

"Great. . . I wonder if these doors go anywhere, though if it's to someone's room, it'd be rude to just go in." Ninya muttered to herself slight despair. On one hand she needed to get moving, on the other, she'd probably get lost no matter what she did.

"Morning."

Ninya looked up to find that a door had opened and someone stepped out of it. She recognized the girl, one of the maids that had been with pandoras actor, but . . . "Ah, M-morning . . . um. .-"

"CZ . . . Delta." CZ said after a moment with a slight bow, seemingly knowing what Ninya was trying to say.

"ah, thank you, and sorry. Um, I guess this is late, but I'm, Ninya."

CZ looked at Ninya, her expression never changing whatsoever, then suddenly offered a hand to Ninya. "Do you. . . . Know where to . . . . Go?"

Ninya looked at CZ in surprise. Was she, asking to help her find her way? It certainly looked like it after all, and she had no idea how to get anywhere. "um, no, not really. I'm supposed to go and meet mister mom- . . .Ainz to begin my teaching at the arena, wherever that is."

"Arena. . . Sixth floor. . . . Breakfast first?" CZ asked, her expression still not changing in the least. Ninya could feel something from her, though she just wasn't sure what it was.

"Oh, um. Yes. . I mean, yes please, breakfast would be nice." Ninya said quickly, only then realizing how empty her stomach felt. If she thought about it, from when she was reincarnated and everything, she hadn't eaten in at least a few days.

CZ nodded and, surprisingly, smiled ever so slightly as she turned away from Ninya and walked toward a door at the end of the hall. "This way."

Following CZ out of the Maid's quarters Ninya found that, while she didn't speak much, it was easy to stay close to CZ. she walked at a constant pace that was neither to fast or slow, and anytime that Ninya slowed to glance at something she slowed down and waited for her, merely saying that it's " no problem" when Ninya apologized to her.

After only a couple minutes of walking the two of them came to a large archway, easily twenty feet tall, and completely open to the hallway, and inside Ninya was surprised by what she found.

The room was large, with white tile covering the floor, and walls of white stone, very different from the rest of what she had seen. Dozens of large, beautifully ornate, yet not overly showy tables sat around the room with eight chairs around each one. On one side of the room was some sort of kitchen like place where Ninya could hear the sounds of food cooking, and on the rooms other side was an area that looked more cozy, with low tables, and couches surrounding them. Illuminating the entire room from above were silver chandeliers hanging down from the vaulted white ceiling, producing warm white-yellow light that was the most natural lighting Ninya had seen in what felt like ages. It was like standing under the sun on a clear day.

Without saying a word CZ walked over to the kitchen area, with Ninya shortly behind her to find that the kitchen area was behind a low counter, allowing anyone to see over it, but not get over it. The kitchen itself looked more mazing than any she had seen. large stone slabs with glowing crystals sat and emanated heat from them, allowing what appeared to be a couple of maids to cook whatever they needed to on them. Across from them a couple other maids appeared to be slicing vegetables and meat, and a few others still appeared to be making bread. All of them wore the same style of maid outfit; cut for each of their own body shapes, and all of them surprisingly, appeared human.

"ah! CZ Good morning!" A Young looking girl with blond hair said as she ran, leaned over the counter, and hugged CZ while rubbing her cheek on CZ's before leaning back from her. "We're just about ready, so what do you want today?" She asked energetically as CZ reeled slightly, looking like she was put off from the physical contact.

CZ returned to normal quickly however as she raised a hand with a finger raised.

"The usual then? Alright we can do that!" The girl, who Ninya found oddly strange despite looking human, said as she turned her attention to her. "Oh! I'm sorry; I saw CZ and not you. You're the new girl yes?"

"Err, um, I guess you could say that. I didn't think anyone would know honestly." Ninya said nervously. something about the maid seemed, odd. She looked human, but her instincts and senses were screaming at her, telling her otherwise.

"Oh no. information travels between all the staff pretty quickley, especially when it was posted to everyone's news so that no one would mistake you for an outsider!" The girl said cheerfully as she pulled a kitchen knife from somewhere and threw it behind her, right into what appeared to be a small squid that was climbing the wall. "Sorry about that. Damn things like to get away from us if we're not careful. So what can I get you?"

"Err, I assume breakfast?" Ninya replied with a look of confusion. Was this place a restaurant, or some sort of free food mess hall like armies had?

"Hm, oh right, CZ" The girl said with a giggle as she quickly composed herself. "This is the canteen, where all of us maid staff and many other residents of Nazarik come for meals during the day if they don't want to go to the restaurant. We can whip up most simple meals, but anything more than that is a bit difficult. So, what can I get you then?"

"um. .. .I normally jut had porridge or something similar.

"Disgusting! Eat some meat, it's good for you!" Came an older sounding woman from back of the kitchen, though Ninya couldn't see who it was.

"ignoring her for a moment." the girl said with a sigh. "Do you want me to just whip up something simple for you? And don't worry, it won't be hazardous to your health, I promise!"

"Wait, what do you mean hazardous?" Ninya asked apprehensively as she took a step back.

"Oh, sorry. I forgot, you're new. Some people in Nazarick need alternative foods to eat, I'm just meaning I'll make sur yours is food that you could eat." she explained a she looked her over and then looked over her shoulder. "Kitsune eat the same foods as humans and us, right?"

" Yes!" Came four different replies, none of the people saying them turning away from their work.

"Okay!" The girl said as she looked back to Ninya. "I'll just whip you up something then! When it's ready I'll bring yours out with CZ's!"

And like she turned and walked back into the depths of the kitchen.

" .. What was-" Ninya began to say as she turned to CZ, only to find her walking toward one of the tables in the center of the room.

"Sit here." CZ said as Ninya neared the table, pointing towards the chair beside her.

"Um, okay." Ninya replied as she pulled out the chair, finding that they had cushions built into them. It was strange, she had only heard of chairs having cushions built in when they were nobles or royalty, but then, this entire place seemed like a dark royal manor in some ways. "so do we have to pay for the food?"

CZ shook her head. "Only at the bar . . . . And restaurant . . . and shops. . . . Not the canteen."

"oh, I - . . Wait, Restaurant? Shops? Just how big is Nazarick?" Ninya asked in surprise. Pandoras actor had mentioned something about various levels to Nazarick, but nothing about how much was in them.

CZ seemed to stop and think for a moment, tilting her head slightly before looking at Ninya. "The royal suite, level nine, is 3.798369 square kilometers in size."

" . . . . .Uh, what?"

"The Royal Suite is-"

"No I heard that, but I'm not sure what you mean." Ninya said with a sigh. She figured it was a measurement, but she didn't recognize it in the least.

CZ stopped for a moment and seemed to be simply staring at the table. She looked confused, like she wasn't sure how to explain something.

"okay, I got your good!" the one maid girl said happily as she walked over to the table, holding a plate in one hand, and a very large glass with some sort of thick red and yellow liquid inside. she placed the glass beside CZ, and the plate, which appeared to have cooked egg's, some Bacon, and some sort of crunchy looking bread on it, in front of Ninya.

"Ah, paper." CZ suddenly said as she looked to the maid, who simply nodded as she walked off.

"What do you need paper for?" Ninya asked as she picked up her knife and fork of the table and looked over her food. it looked homely, and very tasty. She wasn't however, sure what the crunchy looking thing was. Was it bread? Some sort of sweet roll maybe?

"A map." CZ said as she picked up the glass, which looked comically big in her hands, and began drinking from an odd tube that stuck out of the glass, a barely noticeable, yet very pleased look forming on her face as she drank. Apparently she liked it.

ignoring what Ninya could swear were energetic gasps from the kitchen about CZ, She cut up a piece of bacon and carefully ate it, finding it perfectly cooked, and very tasty. The eggs as well were light, yet filling, and tasted just like the eggs she had made in the past. Then there was the other thing. Looking at it again it was a short rectangle, brown and crunchy looking, like it had been fried.

Giving into her curiosity, Ninya cut a piece off of whatever it was, getting a very audible crunch off of it from her knife, and tossed a piece of it into her mouth. At first it just tasted crunchy, but then it changed, becoming a flavor she could not explain, but she liked, no she loved it! She felt like her whole body was enjoying the flavor, and could even feel her tail bouncing side to side from the enjoyment. Just what was this stuff?!

"Ah, CZ, here you are!"

Ninya looked up from her plate as she heard a slightly familiar voice call out to CZ, and found 2 maids waking toward them. One of them was solution, looking as elegant and haughty as she had when Ninya first met her, and just behind her was another maid. Her maid outfit was drastically different than solution or CZ's, and looked somehow similar to Ninya's own clothing. It had long sleeves, tapered edges and a very foreign feel to it, but the strangest thing was that she appeared to be wearing a unmoving mask over her face.

"Solyo, Entoma." CZ greeted as she looked back to her drink. "Morning."

"Good morning." Solution said in what Ninya now figured was her usual way of speaking, and not something she had just used to intimidate her before. Then she looked to her and Ninya felt her blood freeze. "Ah, you seem far more comfortable now it seems, yes?"

Ninya felt something off in the way solution spoke as she and Entoma sat down across the table from them. Before it had felt like she had been testing her, but now it felt like all of her previous venom and disdain was completely gone. It felt like she was honestly curious for Ninya's wellbeing. It was really wierd. "Um, I suppose so."

"You sound worried, are you alright?" Solution asked with a look of surprise on her face.

"She was human. She would find us, difficult to be near, and likely will for a time." Came a voice Ninya knew well as Nabe walked up to the table and sat down between CZ and Entoma, barely giving Ninya half a glance as she did.

"Nabe you-"

"I am Called Narbarel Gamma, a proud member of the Pleiades battle maids." Narberel said suddenly as she glared at Ninya, interrupting and silencing her with only her voice and glare alone. "I will not demand or order you to call me such considering how lord Ainz has ordered you are to be treated, but I would ask you do not call me that name unless I am under that guise."

Ninya swallowed and nodded her head.

"Good. Now we can speak and-

Ninya's ears suddenly perked up, catching Narberal and Solutions attention, half a second before a voice called out to them. "Ah fraulein!"

The entire table froze up for half a second, before everyone looked toward the doorway of the room to find Pandoras Actor walking toward them. Except for Narberel, she just froze at his voice and did not turn toward him at all.

"I have been requested to escort you to the arena once you are ready fraulein," Pandoras actor stated with a bow as he looked to Ninya.

"Oh um." Ninya muttered as she looked down at her food, only to realize she had eaten all of it. "I guess I'm ready then."

" Excellent!" Pandoras actor said as he turned to the rest of the table, his gaze dropping on Narbarel, who was avoiding eye contact. "Mein creator has also said that if you wish to come and assist in the training, Lady Narbarel, that you may and that your assistance would be appreciated."

Narbarel froze up a bit as she slowly turned to face Pandora's actor, but did not look him in the eyes. "Um, yes. I will consider it, or, um . . . yes."

"Excellent! Let us be off then!" Pandora's actor said loudly as he turned and began walking toward the door, not waiting for Narbarel or Ninya to get up from their seats. At least until he made it to the hallway and stood there patiently waiting.

Ninya drew in a long breath and let it out as she stood up from the table. "Time to see what I'll be learning then. Oh, and thank you for showing me the way here from the quarters CZ."

CZ simply nodded and then looked to Narbarel, who was still sitting down, looking uncomfortable.

Ninya stood by her chair for a moment when she realized Narbarel wasn't moving, but considering her previous tone, Ninya turned away and walked over to the hall where Pandora's actor was waiting. within seconds of Ninya following Pandora's actor down the hallway, Narbarel came barreling out of the mess hall and up to them, stopping a few feet back and keeping her gaze away from Pandora's actor as she walked behind them.

After a short walk they came to a room that was different than the rest. It had a domed ceiling and was easily as large as the throne room, but in the centre were three large obelisks the color of moonless night, so dark it seemed like they absorbed all light that neared them. The three obelisks were on the points of a inset triangle in the floor where, instead of grey stone, there was a bronzy metal like sheet. each obelisks inner edge that faced the inside of the triangle glowed with symbols and runes, and the same rooms covered the bronze colored tablet.

"What is this place?"" Ninya asked as the three of them stepped inside, Pandora's actor doing, something, to one of the obelisks with a hand.

"This is one of the warp gate rooms. "Narbarel said simply.

"Warp gate? " Ninya asked as she stepped up to the tablet and looked it over. She could feel magic from it, but she could not tell what it was for.

"Each level of Nazarick is not physically connected, and can only be traveled to and from, by the warp gate rooms." Pandoras actor explained as he raised a hand, showing a large ring on his otherwise bare hand. "The exception is this little trinket, which allows teleportation between places in Nazarick. As you do not have one. We must use the warp gate. There are two or three warp gates on each level. I can make you a map of them later if you'd like, fraulein?"

"Oh, um, thank you. That would be helpful." Ninya admitted, realizing that without knowing how to use the gates, she'd have to be escorted everywhere.

"I will speak to mein creator then about it. The gate is ready." Pandora's actor said as he stepped onto the tablet and gestured for Ninya to do the same.

As ninya stepped onto the tablet she felt a weird sort of weightlessness, numbness and a chill pass over her body. Then as Narbarel stepped on to it, the tablet let out a flash of light that forced Ninya to squint, and then it died down, leaving the room exactly as it was. "Um, what happened?"

"The gate has transported us from the ninth to sixth level where the arena is located. Let us be off!" Pandora's actor said boldly as he strode off the tablet and out the door of the room.

Following Pandora's actor out of the room and down a series of short halls that looked older, made out of tan stone and covered in layers of dust and moss, they came out to the arena, and Ninya had never seen anything like it. She knew what an arena was supposed to be, but this dwarfed any idea she had in her mind.

The arena itself was far larger than Ninya could believe, easily large enough for a whole army of soldiers and knights to practice, or even fight another small army. The walls of the arena, bright tan stone rock nearly twenty five feet high, went up to a massive area of angled seating that went up for likely a hundred feet or more. Above it all was a strange and alien nighttime sky, completely different than any that Ninya had seen, and the upper boughs of a massive tree hung just ever so slightly over the one side of the areas upper edge. down In the center of the arena itself Stood Ainz and two small people that as Ninya moved closer, realized they were dark elves, one carrying a staff, and the other a whip tied to their belt. Behind them was a large Sheet of metal, as well as numerous archery targets covering the ground before it. It gave Ninya a good idea of what exactly she would be doing here.

As the three of them walked further into the arena, both the dark elves noticed them, and then Ainz turned around to face them, looking as if a smile crossed his face. But that wasn't possible as he was a skeleton, right?

"Ah, good you've arrived. I take it was no trouble to find her?" Ainz asked Pandora's actor.

In reply Pandora's actor made a much exaggerated bow to Ainz. "Of course Mein Creator, it was no trouble at all. I found Fraulein in the canteen, it seems one of them showed her the way."

"Hmm, good. Who was it, Ninya?"

Ninya swallowed hard s Ainz asked her the question. There was something about his presence, it didn't feel like he was demanding an answer, but it felt like it would be bad not to be honest all the same. "Um, CZ."

"I see." Ainz said simply he turned to Narbarel Gamma. "Narbarel Gamma, thank you for coming as well."

"it is no trouble, I would kill every other being in the world if you ordered it." Narbarel stated, causing a shiver to run up Ninya's back, and Ainz to let out an exasperated sigh.

"Yes well, thank you anyway. Ninya, do you know why you are here?" Asked Ainz.

"You said I would start my training today." Ninya replied uncertainly. "And considering those targets . . ."

"Yes, I want to see just how much magic you can cast and how accurately you can cast it for now. However . . . is there anything you would like to ask me before we begin?"

Ninya nodded to Ainz. Pandora's actor had explained much to her, but she still needed some confirmations on some things, primarily her racial Levels, as Pandora's actor had called them. The main problem was that from the way he talked about them, he made it sound like they were common knowledge, so how could she ask about it without-

" _If asking out loud is too difficult, you can ask me with a message skill. You should have access to it as a resident of Nazarick."_ Ainz voice suddenly echoed in Ninya's head.

Ninya was shocked and surprised but quickly put it aside. If this was how the residents of Nazarick seemed to get orders without being directly before someone, was it some form of telepathy? Shaking her head Ninya tried to think hard about sending Ainz a message. It seemed odd considering he was right in front of her, but she had to try or she'd never get her question out.

" _C-can you hear me?"_

" _Yes."_

Ninya lt out a mental sigh of relief. " _Um, Pandoras actor explained a lot to me, but I have a question about um, my Racial Levels. As he said it might be why I agreed to your proposition so quickly."_

" _Hmm, it is possible. All Heteromorphic races have skills and abilities related to their race. The Kitsune's ae based off of the two moral sides, that of the caring, and the mischievous. The Yato and Zenko. Different races have different ways of advancing their racial traits. A Kitsune advances their racial traits slowly however, by acting in a way that either trait would respect. If you act mischievously, or for your own gain primarily, your power as a Yako Kitsune will increase. Conversely if you act for others, assisting, helping and defending others, you shall become more of a Zenko Kitsune."_

" _So it's like becoming more good or evil?"_

" _Yes. Additionally, leveling either will advance your willpower allowing you to cast spells for longer, and maximizing one of them will change your appearance appropriately."_

" _. . . So when I agreed on impulse, it was likely because of a promise of power that struck a chord with my Yako side?"_

" _Yes, that is very possible. While your actions may have been influenced by your Yako side, they are still your actions however."_

"And that means they are still related to my desires." Ninya said out of the message. It was a realization that seemed both terrible and understandable, that she could be so selfish as to so quickly agree to a promise of power.

"Indeed. And that is why we are here; to gauge your real strength and see how we should proceed." Ainz Said with a nod as he glanced to Narbarel. "Narbarel Gamma, please show Ninya a fraction of your power.

With a nod Narbarel Walked past Ninya and glared down at the targets ahead of her. "Chain Dragon Lightning!" She suddenly called as she raised a hand towards the target. Immediately a blast of lighting, forming the head of a dragon at its tip, launched forward and struck the first target, then jumped to another, and another, and another, until it finally jumped to the giant metal plate. Once the dust and some cleared there were no target left beside the metal plate, the other having been completely annihilated by the lightning.

"Chain dragon lighting. A seventh Tier Lightning spell with both the ferocity of a dragon, and the ability to jump between targets." Ainz explained to Ninya, who now was looking at the effect with complete shock, her mouth dropped open in surprise.

"That's . . . I just. . . ." Ninya looked at Narberal and then at Ainz. "I've never seen such powerful magic or heard of it!"

"Indeed. As a human you'd be able to maybe reach fifth rank magic, but now, you will be capable of using magic far greater than even that if you work hard for it. Now then. What is the strongest offensive spell you are capable of casting?"

"Err, um . . . Magic arrow. I only know a few spells." Ninya admitted embarrassingly with a downcast gaze.

"That is fine. I want you to show me how long you can keep up your casting. Cast your magic arrow at the metal target until you cannot stand!" Ainz Said seriously as he gestured toward the target. "Once you have exhausted yourself completely, then we see how best to train you. Are you ready?"

"I don't have a staff though." Ninya stated.

Ainz let out a chuckle. You won't need one. Your body is far more powerful than a humans, simply cast from your hands or your tail!"

Ninya nodded and looked at the metal target, trying to understand what Ainz said. She could understand casting with her hands, as many magic casters would do so. But casting magic from her tail, which she could feel wave slowly from side to side in anticipation, seemed strange and impossible. For now she would just cast from her hands.

"Magic arrow." Ninya said seriously as she raised an open palm to the metal target. Normally she would have to concentrate to cast a spell without her staff or a stave of some sort to act as a focus to her power, but as soon as the worlds left her lips a barrage of Magic arrows sprung form from her palm. It was the same amount that she would normally fire, but what surprised her was when the spell itself fired off an additional barrage behind the first.

It was surprising, especially since Ninya didn't feel the usual drain from casting another spell consecutively. It also didn't feel quiet as straining as her magic usually did, and without another second of delay Ninya raised her hand and cast it again. And again and again and again until finally she dropped to her knees, exhausted and unable to cast another spell.

Ainz Smirked to himself as he looked over the effects of her spells on the metal sheet. Individually they had little effect, but over the ten minutes she had been casting her spells had formed a small, but definite recession in the metal. The fact that she had managed to cast magic arrow consecutively for ten minutes straight at her level was also impressive, and was likely due to both her own skills, and her Kitsunes abilities.

Regardless it told ainz what he needed to know first, and confirmed what he had already figured. taking a few steps forward Ainz pulled out a low level mana potion, so low in fact that he had dozens of them in his inventory and no use for them. One of them barely gave him back enough mana for a second tier spell, but they would be appropriate for Ninya at her current level. "Good. You did well considering. Drink this. It shall revitalize your body and mind."

Ninya turned and took the potion from Ainz, downing it without a single thought." I- I've never cast so much magic consecutively before. Now I know why other magic casters say to not do that. "

"Yes, however those were human magic casters. you shall find that as a Kitsune, you will be able to cast magic to much greater extents than before. It is in fact a common tactic that Kitsune have used in the past."

"Casting the same spell over and over?" Ninya asked in confusion, thinking that would be counterproductive in many situations.

"Casting large numbers of spells simultaneously. whether they be the same spells, or different. Once you acquire your second tail we will get into that, for now however, there are more things I must discern about your abilities." Ainz Stated as he turned to Aura and Mare. "Please go and fetch a couple of the scripture corpses from storage."

"C-corpses?" Ninya asked as both Mare and Aura ran off to a portcullis at one side of the arena.

"Yes." Ainz said grimly. " You can cast your spells well, but I need to see how well you can cast them while moving, so we shall give you reason to move. I will create the lowest Tier of undead possible, and you will destroy them, without being hit!" Ainz Said as he took out two mana potions and tossed them to Ninya. " and if you are hit, you will begin again from the start and I shall add another skeleton each time."

"Wait, they're going to attack me? Skeletons? I've never fought the undead!"

"Then now is a good a time as any to learn!"

Ninya shuddered as she saw the two dark elves binging over corpse after corpse and swallowed hard.

This was going to suck.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Name: Ninya

Title: Apprentice of the Tomb of Nazarick

Race: Kitsune

Racial Levels:

Zenko Kitsune (lvl2 – 2%) - Good kitsune, levels increase shapeshifting capability and shift Alignment in the good direction. increases max mana by .10% per level after 2.

Yako Kitsune (lvl1 – 25%) – Evil kitsune, levels increase illusion and charming magic capabilities, and shifts alignment towards chaotic with the desire for power, but not true evil. increases max mana by .10% per level after 2.

A Kitsune can only level one of either Zenko or Yako Kitsune to lvl10.

Class level's:

Wizard (5) 43%

Miko (1)

Level total: 9

Tails – (1)


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note replies: So yeah, it was brought to my attention that I slightly goofed the Yato/Zenko difference, in actuality I mixed them up on the stat block but I've fixed it, in all prior parts. Yato is good, Zenko is evil. It's set now and I shouldn't be mixing them up again. (probably)**

 **Now onto replies to you lovely people! (To those not replied directly to, you rock as well, just there's nothing to reply with.)**

 **Alassandro : I'm taking allowances, as they obviously couldn't just have cleaning staff when the residents do need to eat.**

 **Dead but true: I'm making allowances. a few. the shops is also so that Ninya herself can get equipment, but just giving her high grade equipment when she would be unable to use it would be, less than perfect.**

 **Shalltear Bloodfallen : noted. I had only planned or the mana potions to appear once or twice, so simply not using them will be rather simple. Kind of weird that they had health but no mana potions though. oh well.**

 **Levelgap : Stop reading my mind! (Gamer is fun.)**

 **ReaperOfShadows125 : thank you, the angles and growth possibilities are part of what made Kitsune the obvious choice for me for this. Mind flayer would have been BAD!**

Ninya fell to her knees, panting like an animal as sweat dripped off her face and onto the ground of the arena. Her entire body felt like it was dying. Her legs and lungs burned. Her hands were numb, and she could barely breathe, every breath a painful gasp.

The skeletons at first had seemed simple enough to kill, until they lunged at her, faster than she expected. They took her spells like a sponge to water, and she was nearly hit three times, forcing Narbarel to jump between them and for Ainz to restart the challenge. But finally, they were all gone, and only the smug sounding chuckling of Ainz could be heard by Ninya' ears. Everyone else was silent.

"That took a while, but I honestly thought it would take longer than it did. It was, passable." Ainz said with another chuckle.

Ninya could feel her blood heat up in anger. He had said it wouldn't be too hard, but he expected it to take longer than it had? And all he could say was it was passable!?

No, she needed to calm down. If she gave into her anger, it would advance her evil side, as he had explained. If she let her evil side take over, she was sure it'd slowly corrupt her mind and morals. And she was not about to allow herself to fall down that path. She wouldn't let herself become a self centered and evil being. She wouldn't!

"I- I did it though. What's next?" Ninya said with a gasp, realizing just how tired she was.

"HAHA! You're so tired you cannot even stand up, and you ask 'what's next?' I am impressed by your stamina, especially considering your level, but we'll leave training your magic for later.

" What?! Just give me a little time, an hour, and then we can continue!" Ninya said as she forced herself onto her feet, stumbling only slightly.

"No." Ainz said as he raised a hand to Ninya. "You were running around firing spell at skeletons for nearly three hours, you are physically too weak to cast any more spells. However, I never said we'd stop your training itself."

Ninya glared at Ainz with a baffled expression. What he was saying made no sense.

Ainz Sighed to himself. "I'm actually surprised you haven't mentioned it already. When I said I would train you, I did not mean just physically. You ran around and got cornered by skeletons twice, nearly three times in truth. It is clear that fighting with a party who would protect you has made you not realize how a battlefield can flow when you are alone."

"Wait, you mean-"

"Yes." Ainz said with a sigh. "Pandora's Actor, please escort Ninya to the Library so she can do some research on her own. Once you've done some reading and fed yourself later in the day, we shall move onto something else."

Ninya looked at Ainz for a moment and then bowed to him. "I understand." She said calmly, just before she turned and went over to Pandora's actor, being led out of the arena.

Waiting a few moments, to make sure that Ninya and Pandora's actor was gone, Ainz turned to Narbarel, Mare and Aura. "I'd like to ask your opinions about how that went."

"My lord, you need not ask us such a thing. Simply command us and we shall tell you." Narbarel said stoically like she always did. Thankfully, Mare and Aura realized that he was actually telling them to tell him, he had just worded it wrong, though they didn't seem to notice somehow, or simply did not react on it.

"She seemed pretty weak honestly. I'd take out skeletons like that in in an instant. "Aura said with a smug grin.

Aura however, was not so negative. "She-she seemed like she was having difficulty getting enough distance to cast her spells. There's a lot of spells that are difficult to cast on the move, and she seemed to be self-conscious about her clothing and tail. I don't think she knows that Kitsune can cast with them."

Ainz looked to Narbarel for a second before it clicked for her. "Her spells while simple, were more powerful due to her race. However she shows extreme lack of experience in casting against greater numbers and making use of the environment around her. If she had realized how the skeletons moved, she could have kept them grouped together to enhance the effectiveness of her spells, instead of running around and having them surround her in turn."

"Hmm, yes." Ainz muttered to himself with an inward smirk. Training her to utilize her tails would be a good idea before she gets another, but first, I think I will go and speak with Cocytus."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ninya was in heaven.

Not literally or even metaphysically of course, but when Ainz had basically told her to go to a library she had expected a place full of dusty old tomes far above her capability.

Instead she had nearly lost all of her breath when she had arrived. The Library apparently called Ashurbanipal, was absolutely massive. The ceiling was several stories high, and the Bookcases themselves went nearly as high. Seemingly dozens, if not hundreds of the bookcases lined the walls and sat all over the library itself in rows. After a simple explanation of the libraries cataloguing system, Ninya had found a couple books that interested her first. One was about Heteromorphic races and their capabilities, and the other was focused specifically on Kitsune.

"There are just so many types!" Ninya muttered to herself as she read through the first book. The simple number of heteromorphic races that supposedly existed was astounding. Some were the monsters that every adventurer knew of, had heard about, or in some cases had fought. But some of them were so strange and alien it caused her to shiver when she read up on their capabilities. Black slime and Mind flayers in particular made her feel like she was going to throw up.

The book on Kitsune however was. . . . .

Enlightening.

Within it were stories, mythologies, images and more, showing that Kitsune were both majestically good and mischievously bad, and both held equal power in most cases, only their actions showing the difference between them. Some of the stories were dark, others humorous and there was even a story that was, disturbingly erotic and made Ninya blush as she flipped past it.

Ninya leaned back in her chair and stretched her arms. "I guess I really need to learn my body's capabilities before I can do much else." she muttered. Fighting the skeletons had seemed bad at the time, but now, from looking at stories and imagery of a Kitsune's capabilities, she felt like she wasn't even worthy of it, which was strange considering she hadn't asked for this.

jus the idea that a Kitsune could silently leap across roofs while planting magical mines was impressive, more so when she recalled that that particular story had the Kitsune in question wearing plate armour, though not a full plate.

"Has't thee hath found what thee wast searching for?" came a strange and creepy voice from Ninya's right, causing her to shudder as she turned her head.

The voices owner was the creature that ran, organized, and controlled the library. He was a mass of bones, some of which did not look only human, that was wearing a red gown, as well as a prolific amount of jewelry that Ninya somehow just knew were all magical. He was probably a lich, but the non-human bones in his form made her wonder if that was actually the case.

"Um, yes. Thank you for asking, Titus." Ninya replied with a lump in her throat. Titus Annaeus Secundus was the name the creature had introduced itself with when Pandoras actor had shown her to the library. he was, nice enough and more than willing to show her were things were, but he was strangely pushy about her willingness, or lack thereof, to asset him in his own experiments. Experiments that he would not say more on.

"Excellent, has't thee pondered mine request?" Titus asked, referring to his experiments.

"unfortunately, I'll have to decline until Ainz-" Titus glared at her somewhat powerfully, " Lord Ainz, Says it is alright." Ninya corrected herself, causing Titus's glare to dissipate. Some of the creatures here could be so . . . . . . . finicky!

"i understandeth. Thee should knoweth that Pandoras actor is hither for thee however."

Ninya stared for a moment as she unraveled the meaning of the word, just before giving a quick thanks and bolting for the libraries entrance. Titus was, okay, but the way he spoke was so confusing!

Meeting Pandoras actor at the entrance he quickly brought her right back to the Arena, only for Ninya to see that only Ainz was there now, and no one else.

"Hmm good. How was your self-study?" Ainz Asked In a mused tone. It felt like he was mocking her.

"It went well enough, I guess." Ninya replied carefully.

"Good. I'm not going to make you fight monsters of mobs this time however." Ainz Said as he took a few steps away from Ninya and turned to her. "Your basic grasp of magic is, adequate for your level. But if you are to truly take advantage of you capabilities you must know how to cast magic from you tail. High level kitsune can cast nine different, or simultaneous, spells from each of their tails, giving them considerable capability in holding off numerous opponents or controlling a battlefield."

Looks like that reading was a good idea. Ninya mused to herself as Ainz spoke, making it very clear what he wanted her to do.

"You will concentrate and cast a spell, any spell, from your tail. Once you can do that, we will keep you at it until you can do so, while moving. Begin!" Ainz declared as numerous wooden targets appeared all over the Arena.

Ninya scowled as the targets popped up, sitting ominously around her. Getting some instruction on how one was supposed to cast magic through a tail would have been nice, but considering that in had dropped her against a bunch of skeletons alone, it seemed accurate to his actions.

'Calm down, I need to focus. I have a tail now; I can feel it all the time, unfortunately. I-I just need to- to think of it like another arm, or something' Ninya thought to herself as she closed her eyes and tried to focus. Her tail was rather annoying to her for numerous reasons. The skirt she wore had to have a slice near her but so hr tail could poke out of it, making it both a hassle to put on and take off. It waved about in relation to her emotions, becoming poker straight when she was nearly caught the first time by skeletons, and then subsequently caught by one because of it. And, go figure, it was another part pf her that could be attacked, and it seemed to be more sensitive than an arm or leg. If it really could cast magic, it would at least have a use, besides being a fluffy pillow at least.

Taking in a slow breath Ninya tried to calm her heartrate down to a crawl, a practice she had been taught when younger and just learning magic. In essence it was akin to meditation, but not quite as deep. She just wanted to feel her body and try to work out how to control her tail for magic. Going into a trance was not her intention.

She felt her core, she felt her arms attached to her shoulders, her head on her neck, and her legs attached to her hips and waist, and then finally, she felt her tail. It was stating relatively still, and she could feel it holding at a slight angle up from her body.

Then Ninya began feeling the magic course through her body. It started in her mind and core and immediately began feeling out toward her arms, but with a moment of control she stopped it and began focusing on her tail. Her magic seemed, reluctant, moving slowly and sometimes backing off as it moved into her tail and down its length. When it got to the end however, it was like her magic had hit a blockage, a dam or gate that her magic did not want to go through.

Forcing more power into her body, Ninya focused on her magic and her tail, hoping it was just a simple case of her tail not being used to magic, and pushed even harder.

Then the dam broke, and Ninya felt all her magic blast out of her.

Nimya opened her eyes in surprise and looked to see the ground a couple meters ahead of her smoldering with smoke. Had, she shot some kind of fire magic?

"Hmm, Foxfire. Do it again, and mean to this time." Ainz Said with a chuckle.

"Foxfire?"

Ainz Nodded. "A simple fire spell inherent to Kitsune. It deals low damage, and destroys a very small amount of magic when it hits a magic caster or magical creature, such as a summoned monster. Now do it again. Intentionally."

Ninya nodded and tried to focus through her tail again. This time however it came with absolutely no difficulty and a ball of pale orange Foxfire was conjured, and summarily launched, of the tip of her tail into a target.

strangely enough, it almost felt easier than casting magic through her hands or from a staff, and within a minute Ninya found she could summon the foxfire, hold it In her hands harmlessly, make it dance in any way she wanted, and even make a group of them spiral toward a target together.

Then came using her magic arrow. casting it from her tail took a few seconds of work, but Ninya found she could , not only control how many magic arrows were sent, but how fast they fired, as well as how they were grouped. it seemed like a simple thing, but Ninya found it utterly enjoyable, especially when she could fire magic arrows in three bursts from one casting, though the amount of damage they could cuase to the targets seemed reduced.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself." Ainz said with a chuckle, causing Ninya to stop and look at him embarrassed that she had forgotten he was there. The raw ability to create even her simplest spell and manipulate it so fluidly without any words had been too much to hold back.

"S-sorry."

Ainz let out a chuckle. "It's quiet alright. But I do need to know if you can cast your spells while moving, from either your hands or tail. Or preferably both."

Ninya nodded as she looked around the arena. Very few of the targets had been destroyed, though a few had been singed. Moving her tail bout when she was casting though made her realize something she hadn't considered. Her body was stronger than when she was human, but it also felt more agile. And that caused a whole other idea to pop into Ninya's head, something she would never had considered before.

Without any warning Ninya ran toward one of the targets and, once she was within arms reach of it, leapt at it, grabbing the top, and used it to flip over it, firing a magic arrow from her hand into the target and a foxfire from her tail at another nearby target. Both targets broke apart before Ninya's feet touched the ground, and her face was filed with happiness and adrenaline.

"I- I can't believe that worked!" Ninya gasped in surprise, a smile covering her face. She had never cast two separate spells at the same time before. Add in the fact that she had moved, and ben upside down flipping over something, she could barely contain her own surprise.

Ainz smirked and stepped forward. "That was well done. You are talking to it quite well. How does your body feel now?"

Ninya instantly froze at the question. How did her body feel? It seemed like an odd question, but when she thought about it, something was different. Nothing felt wrong. Her ears, tail, they felt natural, when before they had felt foreign to her. Her body felt strong and lithe, when before it merely felt awkward and even stranger she swore she could hear someone laughing now, like her ears were better at picking up sound. "I – I feel great." Ninya admitted as she looked to Ainz with a look of confusion. "How did-"

"Reincarnation comes with the side effect of a person not knowing their new body, they have to put it through some work and strain to get used to It." Ainz replied simply as he walked over.

"I . . . . Can believe it." Ninya admitted, sounding relieved and worried at the same time. Getting used to her new body, it felt like she was forsaking her old one, and her friend's memories, in a way.

"Good. Now I have a question for you." Ainz said slowly looking like his jaw was forming a strange inhuman smile. "What are your thoughts about learning how to wield a weapon?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Name: Ninya

Title: Apprentice of the Tomb of Nazarick

Race: Kitsune

Racial Levels:

Zenko Kitsune (lvl2 – 9%) – Good kitsune, levels increase shapeshifting capability and shift Alignment in the good direction. increases max mana by .10% per level after 2.

Yako Kitsune (lvl1 – 31%) – Evil kitsune, levels increase illusion and charming magic capabilities, and shifts alignment towards chaotic with the desire for power, but not true evil. increases max mana by .10% per level after 2.

A Kitsune can only level one of either Zenko or Yako Kitsune to lvl10.

Class level's:

Wizard (5) 84%

Miko (1)

Level total: 9

Tails – (1)

 **Authors note: Yes and now the time you've all been possibly waiting for, Class acquirement! Or more accurately, CLASS WORK!**

 **And you get to choose! (Poll of course.)**

 **And so here are the options, the poll itself will be on my profile.**

 **So, how shall Ninya advance her studies?**

 **1 - Learn Weapon skills - Gain Fighter class**

 **2 - Advance Magical Prowess - focus on Wizard levels.**

 **3 - Learn about Disenchanting, Sanctifying and holy magic - Advance Miko class.**

 **Note: answers given by Review will not be counted. only poll answers counted. 1 choice per person please.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Review replies first!**

 **Imstillsleepy: her level is low at present due to the fact that she herself was not horribly strong to begin with. She has to earn those additional levels XD**

 **.true. : I've done some checking. No Miko's anywhere according to the wiki at least. No one has the class and it's only mentioned. Meaning I can fiddle with it XD**

 **Spartaleox: for now she's angling toward controller style with the Miko, and, as you may have noticed, I'm giving the readers some say in her advancement. And yes her alignment will be playing in to her decisions constantly.**

 **Malhacov shadowlord: thank you! As to her racial levels, it means that only one can reach level 10, and that sets here final race subtype. (More about that in the future.) Basically one can be level 10, and the other can reach lvl 9. But no higher.**

 **Levelgap: I'm using foxfire like a spiritual fire kind of idea. (Didn't know the parade part honestly.) Same day. This one jumps to next day. I'm trying to resist the urge to do massive time skips so we can see her growth. Though a small couple day one may come up soon. See lower for experience comments.**

 **Alrifht then, now, as I said before, to all those that decided to try to vote via the reviews.**

 **I have ignored you as I said I would.**

 **To those on mobile you can forcibly make the site go back to desktop to see polls on profile pages that way. (For future reference.)**

 **On that note, the poll is closed and gone. When I began writing this chapter, Miko and fighter were tied, and that has stayed mostly the same until these last few days. (Miko had a jump) (Also I goofed one thing on the poll options. Miko was supposed to advance spiritual, not holy magic, for reasons that will be seen in this chapter. I hope. (Sorry))**

 **Now then, on to the chapter itself! (There will be a small bit about how I'm handling experience down by Ninya's profile.)**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You hold the grip lightly. Tighten it. A blade is an extension, of your own will, and intent. Again!" Cocytus called, and immediately Ninya lunged forward, longsword in hand and sung at Cocytus's defences. Her swings were weak and lacked real power behind them, but power was not the focus of this training.

The focus was to learn, and Ninya was learning, despite Cocytus's initial thoughts.

Blow after blow Cocytus moved the metal stave he was wielding to block each of Ninya's strikes, and each time the force behind them was no greater than before. What was different however, was the lack of excess motion in Ninya's strikes, the lessened amount that her blade would rattle in her hands, and the change of her breathing.

Blocking one last attack Cocytus swung his stave out at Ninya's legs, intent on showing her their difference as an end to the particular trial, but was surprised when she jumped straight over the blade. the jump however left her open to a follow up attack that while less powerful than Cocytus had intended, still knocked Ninya backwards several feet.

"Hmm, excellent. You learn quickly." Cocytus said as Ninya got up, making sure not to leave her sword on the ground as she did. Cocytus had been very clear that no warrior should ever leave their weapon or let go of it, regardless of their proficiency with it. "You understand your grip and footing well enough that we may move on."

Ninya nodded and used her free wrist to wipe some sweat off of her brow. Cocytus was a truly Spartan trainer, far more dangerous than any trainer she had ever seen in E-Rantel. He was adamant in his words, demanded three hundred percent put into everything, and was utterly hateful when his words were forgotten, ignored and misinterpreted.

He could probably train the trainers of E-Rantel into the ground, but it wasn't as if he was just cold, that much Ninya had realized just as quickly.

He was military in his ideals and actions, but if you followed his rules and words to the letter, you had his respect. Or at least Ninya hoped she would. She had been following his training for the better half of a day, and she felt she was learning at a good pace. But she just couldn't tell what he was thinking, Cocytus's expression cold and flat like ice.

"O-onto, what?" Ninya asked as she caught her breath. Instead of using practice dummies, Cocytus had been insistent that she practice by striking at him, for the reason of learning how to deal with the rebound from being blocked it had worked, and Ninya's grip did not slip now, but she felt extremely tired because of it.

"I understand, that your physical prowess is not great. So this shall be a simpler trial." Cocytus said in what was apparently his normal, slow, methodical and cold tone of speech. "You have grip, and footwork down at their basics, so now you must learn, the motions and actions, that will give you openings, and defence."

"So it's not all about power?" Ninya asked, recalling how Ainz had fought as Momon, and how Cocytus was fighting when Ainz brought her to him and saw her training. They both simply overpowered their foes, but-

"No, a warrior knows how to utilize their weapons, their own body, and the environment to obtain victory. The flow of battle, the endurance of your own body. The ability to foresee enemy attacks, counter them, and open up avenues of attack for yourself, a warriors victory depends on these, not simply power and force. They do have their uses, but they do not belong in training."

"I think I understand. " Ninya admitted. "So, will you be showing them or-"

"No. you are too exhausted to continue in your current state. Much of a warriors information, can be gleaned from written knowledge. You will read up on Longsword skills, maneuvers and motions."

"Yes."

"Good. Now go. It is noon, and Lord Ainz made it very clear that you be allowed meals and the afternoon to study on your own." Cocytus said as he turned and began walking toward one of the arenas exits.

"U-um." Ninya stuttered, causing Cocytus to stop and look over his shoulder to her.

"What is it?"

"Thank you very much, for training me." Ninya said with a bow, unnerving herself with how Cocytus would respond to such a thing.

Cocytus simply nodded and left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Uuuuhhh, I think I made him angry." Ninya groaned to herself as she dropped herself into a chair in the canteen, having seen that the table itself was vacant.

It wasn't.

"Who is, angry?" CZ asked just before she went back to drinking the same drink she had before, startling Ninya.

"Ah, oh, CZ. Um, sorry. Is this table taken? I can sit elsewhere if-" Ninya began saying as she got up out of the chair.

"No problem. Lots of room. Others not here yet." CZ replied in her usual tone, before going back to her drink, a small smile appearing on her lips as she drank, and kept eyeing Ninya.

"Oh, um, okay. Sorry." Ninya apologized as she sat back down and waited for her food. For a while it was awkwardly quiet, after all, Ninya had figured the table was empty when he had sat down.

"Who . . . angry?" CZ asked after a few seconds.

"Oh, um. I think I angered Cocytus at the end of the training this morning."

"That is unlikely. Sir Cocytus does not show much emotion. What did you perhaps do though, to make you think that he was angered?" Yuri alpha asked as she walked up to the table and took a seat, just as a person, who Ninya now knew was a homunculus from the kitchen, brought her food over to her.

"Thank you." Ninya said as the homunculus walked off with a wave. "Um, well. I thanked him and-"

Yuri let out a small chuckle, stopping Ninya's words in their tracks. "If that is what makes you think he's angry, you are wrong. Sir Cocytus likely was unsure of how to reply. You're training with him because of Lord Ainz orders, correct?"

"Well. . . . . "

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What are your thoughts about learning how to wield a weapon?"

Ninya looked at Ainz and thought about it for a moment. She had always been told that at least knowing how to swing a sword would be useful, but she had never really considered it. At least, until just recently. Dealing with a huge number of skeletons on her own had made her brutally aware of just how powerful some enemies could be.

She was a magic caster, and for a long time had always been protected by her comrades in the swords of darkness.

But that wasn't possible anymore. And if enemies got close to her, she was goner.

"I, think it would be a good idea probably." Ninya answered honestly, then remembering her 'levels', and the one she had only heard mention of in stories about Kitsune. A Miko. "Um, what exactly is a Miko?"

Ainz let out a short chuckle. "Ah, yes. You have the Miko class don't you. Hmm, very well. beginning tomorrow you shall meet Cocytus here in the morning to learn how to handle weapons. The afternoon shall be yours. And in the evening you shall return here again, and we shall, converse about your Miko class."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

" . . . . That's basically what happened." Ninya said with a sigh as she dug into her food, just as some arrived for Yuri.

"I see. That sounds like a good plan. Learning how to defend yourself is important." Yuri stated simply as she began eating her food.

"Yeah. I'm just confused as to why he's giving me the afternoon honestly."

"Rest period. Form Cocytus." CZ said as she finished her drink.

"CZ is correct. You look tired even now. If you were to begin training of any sort right after lunch you would be too tired to do your own research, practice or training."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense." Ninya said. admittedly she hadn't thought of it that way, but from the way Cocytus had made her train, especially if that was going to be common, would be very difficult on her if she couldn't rest.

"It's happened to others before." Yuri said with a calm smile. "If the afternoon is yours, what will you do?"

"I'll be heading to the library. Cocytus told me to research various weapons and their handling. And I might look into learning some new spells as well." Ninya said as she gathered u her dishes and got up from the table.

"Come with." CZ said abruptly a she stood up from the table as well.

"Are you sure?" Ninya asked in a confused and worried tone.

CZ nodded.

"CZ has the most free time of all of us." Yuri provided with a little smirk.

"Curious, about your magic." CZ added; her expression unchanging.

Ninya gave a little shrug and a nod, just before the two of them left the canteen. As they left Yuri could only smirk. "I think she likes her!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hours later Ninya sat in the Library of Nazarick, a large pile of books to her right as the only thing separating her and CZ, who sat calmly reading something of her own.

Ninya had already gone through almost a dozen books, hunting down and picking out spells she found useful. Many of them were confusing, strange or downright impossible for her to cast, but the ones she had found did not look to horribly complicated, and would be a great boost to the few she already knew.

That was a painful realization when she first discovered it. Ainz, had more spells than she could readily count and could cast them with his gaze alone, and many other residents of Nazarick seemed, though Ninya had no definite proof, to be the same. Whereas she could count all of the spells she knew by heart on one hand.

No longer. If she could learn these spells, even just a few of them, her capabilities would take a leap like she never could imagine. Turing into a magically gifted non-human Kitsune almost had its perks.

". . . Ugh, I did not just think that." Ninya groaned as she leaned forward and forcibly slammed her head onto the books pages a couple times, hoping to knock some sense into her head.

"Something wrong?" CZ asked as she turned to Ninya, her head tilted slightly.

"No, just, letting my mind wander too much." Ninya replied with a sigh as she leaned back and stretched her arms up above her head.

"Tired already?"

Ninya and CZ turned to See Ainz Walking toward them. CZ immediately stood up and bowed to him, while Ninya simply dropped her arms back onto the table and shoved the book in front of her aside, nothing useful being within it.

"Yes, I am. Only a portion of the spells I've been finding I can actually learn. A lot of them are specifically for undead creatures."

"Hmm, yes. Much of the library is for keeping book shaped items and spell tomes. But many of them are for rare Ghost magic. Have you found any spells that interest you though?"

Ninya nodded. "A few. I'm hoping they won't be too hard to learn, but I'm not going to hold my breath. I still have my talent, but some of these spells, they're on a completely different level from what I'm used to seeing."

"It is true. Narbarel could easily destroy a small city on her own if I ordered it. And a continent is not impossible with many of my own spells. You will learn at the pace that is right for you." Ainz stated before seeming like he smirked. "You have however, lost track of time. It is the evening."

Ninya looked at Ainz for a moment before she glanced around and found a clock. Her complexion quickly paled. "Oh, um, that is-"

"Do not worry." Ainz said as he raised an open hand to her. "It is quiet alright as I had to do some checking on something. There is no one in Nazarick that holds the Miko class. The only one who holds a class similar to it is Entoma, who holds the Talismancer class."

" . . . . What is that?"

"Talismancer is a class that many Miko would use in addition to their basic capabilities. Talismancer allows one to imprint spells upon pieces of paper, allowing them to cast spells without using, or limiting the amount of mana they need to cast it."

"What does that have to do with my having the Miko class? Doesn't that just mean there's no one to teach me and it's another thing I'll have to research?" Ninya asked, slightly aggravated by the information.

"To an extent, but not as much as you would imagine." Ainz replied calmly. "Unlike the fighter class you have to earn by learning from Cocytus, you already have the Miko class. You simply need to learn about what it focuses on and you should be able to harness it and use the magic spells associated with it."

Ninya stared at Ainz in surprise. She already had the class, so she already had the spells from it? How did she not know them? If she had the spells, would she not know of them or at least that she knew them in the first place?

Then something occurred to her. "You haven't mentioned Entoma again."

"No. Entoma is a Talismancer, but while the two classes are not the same, they both share the same classification of their type of magic. As such, I have asked Entoma to explain the basics to you, so that you may understand its basics and be able to cast the Miko spells you have access to.

Ninya perked up at this. "And those spells are?"

Ainz let out a chuckle. "You will see. Head to the Arena and begin with Entoma."

Ninya stood up and bowed slightly. "Thank you. I will do that then."

Ainz waited until Ninya had left the library, the sound of the heavy door signaling her exit, and then turned to CZ, who still stood beside her chair. "CZ Delta, I have something I must ask you. It is about Ninya, but I do not wish for you to simply agree or disagree out of context of it being my asking you. Do you understand?"

CZ bowed to Ainz, nodding in acknowledgment. It was slightly annoying honestly. With how little CZ spoke and hr lack of expression, it was impossible to discern if she really did understand what he was saying.

"Very well. Then I ask you this-"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ninya struggled as she tried to remember Entoma's words, while dodging not a simple skeleton, but a skeleton riding an undead horse.

Entoma had explained that the difference from a wizard and a Miko or Talismancer was the type of their spells. Wizards used spell type magic, Clerics and paladins used Divine type magic, and Miko and Talismancers used Spiritual type magic.

Ninya had known about the first two spell types. As a wizard herself she was a spell type caster, as were most magic casters in the kingdoms. Spell type magic worked upon using a focus, such as a staff or wand to help cast the magic, and was entirely dependent upon the user's skill.

Divine type magic, like paladins, clerics, and supposedly some people in the Slane theocracy, worked magic in a similar way, but had their capabilities enhanced by the gods they worshiped. It was said that worshiping a god of fire enhanced fire magic and so forth.

Spiritual type magic however, did not require a Focus as it used ambient magic in the air and environment, used the land itself to help cast the spell. While she was skeptical about that idea at first, the more Ninya contemplated the idea, the more natural it felt, and she could almost hear something in the air. Entoma described it as a local spirit of the arena, which made sense considering what she explained about spiritual type magic next.

Enchanting, disenchancting, Pruification, Corruption, and manipulation. these were what she explained as the talents of a spiritual magic. apparently spiritual magic could be used for these to great extent, either on allies, enemies or the caster themselves, allowing them to manipulate the field of battle by changing how strong or weak people were. In addition, she explained that Spiritual type magic was powerful not because of these capabilities but because they could cast other types of magic as spiritual magic, albeit with some loss to third power and capabilities.

And as she explained it, Ninya felt a tug inside of her mind, as if something was slowly opening a door for her, but trying to make it unnoticed. By the time Entoma had fully explained it and shown her examples of some simple, and not so simple, spells, Ninya knew one thing.

She understood what she was trying to explain as if it was the most natural and right thing in the world, and she knew a few more spells off the top of her head as if she had been born with them!

And that was when Entoma had decided to let her practice her new spells, against somethng she said 'would be the most effective to do so with'. With the tossing of a talisman she had summoned up an undead horse and rider, armed with a short spear and leather armour, and ordered it after her without even waiting a second.

"Ugh, why do all of you think of skeletons as the first thing to fight against!?" Ninya yelled in annoyance as she leapt to the side and dogged the riders spear, forcing it to dash away and reorient itself for another charge.

"Hmm? What do you mean?" Entoma asked innocently, making Ninya sigh.

"They're skelotons! The walking dead!" Ninya called back as she tried to figure what spells would be best of her newly known Miko spells to cast at the undead rider. The problem was that while she now knew she had the spells, she was not entirely certain on how they worked. How much of her strength they would draw upon, their exact effect, their range, without knowing these, choosing the wrong spell could prove disastrous.

The obvious choice was between lesser Cleanse and Lesser purge, but Ninya didn't know if either one was good or bad, especially nice they sounded similar.

"What's wrong with skeletons?" Entoma asked, pulling Ninya out of her thoughts and allowing her to dodge the riders charge again.

"Not everyone enjoys fighting skeletons!" Ninay yelled as she glared at the rider turning about to charge again. "Lesser cleanse!" She then called as she threw up her hand. Immediately a strange mist appeared over the skeleton rider for a second, but it appeared to do nothing whatsoever, and charged at her again.

"Cleansing spells Remove negative buffs from targets!" Entoma called out as she stood at the edge of the arena, her expression never changing. From her tone though, Ninya could tell she wasn't trying to be mean, she was simply providing information. But it still was annoying that she knew what her spells did as soon as she cast them.

"Fine then, Lesser Purge!" Ninya called out as she dodged the Rider, the end of her tail glowing a second before a small chain of sparks burned out from the rider. As the rider rode to a stop and turned, it seemed slower as well.

"Purging spells remove Positive buffs from targets and cause minor damage if a buff is removed. Hence why the rider is a bit slower now." Entoma provided as she tilted her head a bit. "The rider is a summons you know, right?"

"Of course! you summoned, it how else would it be here!?" Ninya asked in an aggravated tone, just before the realization of Entoma's words kicked in. if it was a summons, she just needed to weaken it's bonds to existence, and unsummon it!

Right?

unfortunately the rider didn't seem to like that option and charger her again, this time slower, but making tighter turns so it did not have so much distance between attacks.

"Ah, dammit. Magic Arrow!" Ninya called out as she dodged the rider, arrows flying off from her tail into it, and causing it to stagger sideways a bit, slowing down significantly. "Purify!"

The rider surged forward and nearly stuck Ninya, nothing impeding it.

"Purification spells often take long to cast and are short ranged." Entoma supplied. "At higher ranks they can become ranged, but a fast moving enemy will be difficult to catch with it as it is normally."

Ninya growled at this. considering the stories about purifying cursed objects that she had read about it made sense that the spell had limited range, but would it be so hard to just say that in the first place!?

"No, I need to calm down." Ninya muttered to herself as she watched the rider turned and rush toward her again. "The rider is a little slower now, so it turns faster, but it takes longer to pick up speed. If I can just-"

The rider rushed forward, its body bouncing a bit as its mount charged forward. The perfect weakness.

"Magic Arrow, Foxfire!" Ninya called, firing arrows from her hands, and a blast of flame from her tail. The arrows flew slower than the flame, and went to the sides, while the flames struck the ground in front of the rider, forcing it to bank, and be struck by one of the arrows, staggering it just slightly. "Purify!"

The riders thrashed around as it tried to ride away as a white mist formed around its body. The mist thicken as it tried to move, and it's movement slowed, until the mist turned into white wisps of light that burst apart, and with them, the darkness that existed in the skeleton and its mount seemed to fade. a second later both stopped moving completely, before falling to bones upon the ground that quickly turned to dust. Even its armour disintegrated, becoming nothing more than the sand of the arena.

"Good. I've read that stronger purification can be formed into a wave beam or shot. Just knowing how to compliment it is good though." Entoma said as she walked calmly over.

"You could have said that you knew about the spells." Ninya said with an annoyed grimace.

"No, that's fine. I only know the basics. You thought very fast though. I figured it'd take you longer to do something like that."

Ninya inwardly growled at this. Entoma said it so simply it seemed like she was mocking her, but her tone was completely devoid of such things. It made no sense. She was nearly as hard to figure as CZ!

"So what now?" Ninya asked after a moment of silence.

"Now you continue to learn your own capabilities." Ainz said as he stepped into the arena. "Now that Entoma has given you what she can, you must learn on your own. Until you learn how to wield a weapon I would like you to dedicate evening's to learning the ins and outs of the spells you have and how you could use them."

Ninya looked at Ainz for a moment as she thought over what he said. "Until I learn the weapon basics from Cocytus. What happens after?"

"Good, you catch on quick." Ainz said with a chuckle. "Tell me. Once you're better trained, how would you like to go back to E-Rantel?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Name: Ninya

Title: Apprentice of the Tomb of Nazarick

Race: Kitsune

Racial Levels:

Zenko Kitsune (lvl2 – 9%) – Good kitsune, levels increase shapeshifting capability and shift Alignment in the good direction. increases max mana by .10% per level after 2.

Yako Kitsune (lvl1 – 31%) – Evil kitsune, levels increase illusion and charming magic capabilities, and shifts alignment towards chaotic with the desire for power, but not true evil. increases max mana by .10% per level after 2.

A Kitsune can only level one of either Zenko or Yako Kitsune to lvl10.

Class level's:

Wizard (5) 85%

Miko (1) 13%

Fighter (0) 36% - When % hit's 100 %, Fighter class is gained.

Level total: 9

Tails – (1)

 **Authors note: Again thank you to everyone who answered the poll, I have plans for future ones that will allow you, the readers, to have some say in how Ninya advanced and grows.**

 **Now then. a few people have expressed interest, and similarities to other things in how I'm handling her experience, so I'll explain it now.**

 **Like most RPG's, Experience in a class will be gained when they kill enemies with skills or spells that follow that class. In the case of fighter class however (as shown above.) Ninya will not have the class until she learns about it.**

 **what this means is that she does research and training to learn the basics to handle most basic weapons as, after all, you wouldn't call yourself a wizard if you know no spells and are still learning the basics.**

 **For all the classes', there will be some cases were a non-combat/ training action cause it to go up a bit, but they will be minor boosts.**

 **And as to Ninya's racial levels, they will raise when she makes choices, both serious and not so serious, that would require a morale intervention. (do I kill this guy – Yako- or do I simply knock him unconscious – Zenko.)**

 **Basically I'm using a combination of Classic RPG Gain, and the Gamer style Gain for various things to help things be a bit smoother and more sensible ( in my mind at least.)**

 **I hope everyone liked being able to have a say in Ninya's evolution and more will come later, but for now, there will be no poll.**

 **I hope everyone liked the chapter and found these paltry explanations useful for the story XD**

 **(and sorry for the wait on this chapter.)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Review Replies!**

 **Malhavoc Shadowlord: No he hasn't, he's been busy, though he may consider the possibility of it In the future.**

 **Chamaeleonx: I have plans for her sister, but they will come much later, as it should be obvious I'm dragging events into a longer timeline. She'll appear, but not for a while yet.**

 **Levelgap : She doesn't need disguise, recall her Yato kitsune racial. Shapeshifting!**

 **. .Name: Scenes on surface, closer than you think. (see footer author note.)**

 **gabrielchiong11: Considering the lack of non-simple humanoid in most cities, it'd probably go, Holy shit tail = monster!**

 **And now on to the chapter! ( important Author note at the footer.)**

"HAAAA. Now, what to do about this." Ainz muttered to himself as he sat at the desk in his own private quarters. The past few days since dealing with Clementine had been . . . 'Tense was one word for it, and interesting could be another, but he had no real idea what word truly suited the situation perfectly.

Slaughtering Clementine, Shall tear being mind-controlled, Freeing her, Ninya being Reincarnated instead of Resurrected, having her trained. It was hectic and wonderful and terrible, but beyond it all, it was tiring, and Ainz could feel his mind reeling from it all.

He just wanted to rest.

"Ugh, I can't though." Ainz Muttered to himself. "Elder Lich's do not require sleep, so the best I can do is simply not do anything. I still need to find out who mind-controlled Shalltear, and figure out a way to protect Nazarick if they come at us directly."

Ainz let out another sigh as he remembered something. Albedo had suggested turning the local villages of Lizardmen into skeletons to serve as a stronger defence, and the idea was sound, in theory at least. There was no way to prove it other than actually doing it, and he was, hesitant to slaughter an entire race for a concept.

"No, I need to put Nazarick first." Ainz muttered to himself as she lowered his skull into his hands and let out another sigh. "Cocytus would be the obvious first choice to have challenge the Lizardmen but . . . . . . . . . . . .

No, he couldn't put off the decision any longer. It had been nearly five whole days since he had returned from freeing Shalltear, he had to make a decision, or the guardians could think less of him, and if they rebelled. . . . .

Ainz shuddered. The idea honestly terrified him; it was why he honestly liked the idea of having Ninya train to join them. The more skills and training he gave her, even indirectly, the more trust she could have toward him and it would be trust built up over time, not suddenly come into being.

Then a thought crept into his mind, and made him began chuckling to himself. It was perfect!

Immediately Ainz stood and proceeded to the throne room, messaging Albedo to gather everyone of importance together.

This would become interesting, and would appease everyone's expectations of him perfectly!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Foxfire Arrows!" Ninya cried out as a chain of arrows were flung out of her open hand and the tip of her tail in two directions, flying into the oncoming wall of lesser skeletons. a single arrow did not kill them, but it only took a handful of arrows to break the skeletons apart, tidying up their numbers and giving Ninya the room she wanted. "Lesser Rejection!" Ninya cried out as she pointed toward one of the seven remaining skeletons, and instantly its bones began to glow, and then began disintegrating on the spot.

Turning to another skeleton, she did the same, and then to the one closest to her, Ninya changed her tactic. "Purify!"

Two more skeletons broke to pieces, the magic holding them together taken away.

There were only three skeletons left, two holding shorts rods, and one holding a large and rusted axe. None of them carried shields, and their armor was old leathers that were mostly rotted away, but they were getting close to her, to close.

Shaking her hand to dispel her excess magical energy, Ninya reached behind her and pulled a simple longsword out of the ground and gripped it with both hands, readying herself for the nearest skeleton,

The skeletons suddenly sped forward, its body clicking and snapping as it moved toward her and raised its sword high into the air. It was a slow attack, and with a single step Ninya dodged it, causing the skeletons swing to miss, and swing its arm around further than it probably could intend. She quickly brought her longsword down at an angle, dropping its edge into the skeletons shoulder, through it, and down to its hip, breaking it into pieces.

The next skeleton was on her immediately, swinging its word madly from side to side, forcing Ninya to backstop as she evaded each blow, waiting for the right opportunity. When it showed itself she blocked the skeletons strike, stepped forward and swung her sword forward, crushing the skeletons ribs with the longsword pummel before twisting her wrist and bringing the sword through the remainder of its torso.

Only the axe wielding skeleton was left, but where had it gone?

Her ears sensing a sudden shift in the wind, Ninya leapt forward, the subsequent sound telling her that the skeleton had moved around her, and its axe was now buried in the ground. Spinning off the ground and twisting her body, Ninya found the skeleton already picking up its axe, and leveled her blade to the ground. The skeleton charged, and as soon as it was at the edge of her range, Ninya swung the blade across the skeletons midriff, severing its spine from its hip. Its body flew forward, flailing its axe, but a roll to the side found Ninya out of harm's way for a moment, as the skeletons upper half crashed to the ground, attempting to turn itself about and crawl toward her.

Not wanting to give it the chance, Ninya stabbed her longsword into the ground, took a step back from it and sighed. "Foxfire."

Her tail flashed as a bolt of foxfire seared from it tip into the skeleton, lighting it up for a few second until it stopped moving.

"Decent." Cocytus said loudly as he walked over to Ninya, surveying the small pieces of disintegrating skeleton that remained around her.

They were on the first floor of Nazarick where, at Cocytus's Request, Shalltear had pulled some simple skeletons away from a group and sent them at Ninya as a form of a test.

"You were supposed to kill them with your blade." Cocytus said stoically, causing Ninya to shrink slightly.

"I- I was, worried about their numbers. I wanted to thin them down to a number I thought I could handle." Ninya tried to explain, unsure if it would do her any good.

the two days since the beginning of her weapon training had been tiring, but she had learned fast and felt like her body was taking the teaching just as well, getting stronger, faster and more lithe than she ever thought possible.

"You are a magic caster before you are a warrior. Your skills will protect you well enough, for now." Cocytus said clearly. "Your skills are your own now. Choose a weapon, two at the most, and learn them overspecializing will be counterproductive for you."

"I will, as soon as I decide what weapon to use mainly." Ninya said with a sigh as her shoulders slumped down a bit. "It's annoying that I cannot cast magic while wielding a weapon though."

"Hmm, to cast magic while wielding a weapon, you must have the class, or skills that allow you to do so."

Ninya nodded. "I've heard that such classes, jobs and skills exist. Do you know of any?"

"Yes, but none that I could teach." Cocytus admitted honestly. "Lord Ainz, in his wisdom, would likely know of them all."

"I see." Ninya said with a sigh. Over the past two days she had learned a couple new spells, and had learned that she could combine weaker spells to a degree, as it was some sort of Kitsune skill. but more importantly, she had learned the basics of fighting with a weapon, and while she would not be able to carry one on her and use magic at the same time, just knowing how to use a blade made her feel a bit safer. "Thank you for agreeing to teach me!" Ninya suddenly said as she bowed to Cocytus. Normally the idea of bowing, especially at the waist would seem so strange, why did it seem so natural now though?

Cocytus was quiet for a moment before he returned the bow, though slightly and only with his head. "Lord Ainz told me too, however you have learned adequately well for one without the initial skill. I would request to spar with you in the future when your skills are up to the task.

Ninya felt her body cool and her heart race at the fact that, though not immediate or even soon, Cocytus had requested to spar with her. Learning under him and from hearing about him from the Pleiades, mostly CZ, Yuri, and Entoma, she realized that Cocytus was very powerful and stoic, who rarely acted on emotions, and instead only acted on his instincts and orders. If a warrior like he was requesting to spar with her, perhaps she had some more potential with a weapon than she figured?

"T-thank you. I would be honored to spar with you when I am much stronger."

Cocytus, while he did visibly react in any way, somehow seamed to gleam at Ninya's words with respect, and then suddenly turned his gaze aside, as Shalltear walked toward them, looking miserably.

Granted, every time Ninya found her she looked miserable, something about being mind-controlled and being made to fight against Ainz or something of the sort. Ninya could understand how that would feel to an extent, but it had been five days since it had happened as she had been told. Was it really that big of a deal?

"Albedo has called all the Guardians and Pleiades inside Nazarick to the throne room." Shalltear said, her expression a mix of fear, worry and hopefulness that made Ninya curious if she was actually sad over what happened.

Cocytus nodded and then glanced slightly down to Ninya "And what of her?"

"A-Albedo dint say anything about her. . . .But, I think Lord Ainz would want her there as well as his . . . apprentice." Shalltear said, her words hissing a bit at the end.

Ninya had noticed it a few days before once she had begun getting used to CZ and Yuri, but while the Homunculi's and Pleiades seemed to not have anything against her, except for Narbarel, some other residents of Nazarick were different. Some were extremely, if not disturbingly friendly, while others were as cold as ice, all because she was apparently titled as, The Apprentice of Nazarick.

She still wasn't sure what to think of that title, especially since some residents that she would meet in the canteen greeted her by that name of all things. That or a bunch simply called her fox, much to her chagrin. The only ones that called her by name were Ainz, the Pleiades, and a handful of the guardians.

Following Cocytus and Shalltear off the first floor and to the throne room, all three of them were very quiet, which seemed a bit odd. Ninya herself had nothing to talk about, and Cocytus was very quiet most times anyway, though she had realized it wasn't for lack of things to say, but a lack of need to say anything. Shalltear was the quietest however. She made no noise with her step, looked completely terrible, and almost appeared to be on the verge of crying, but still made absolutely no noise whatsoever.

It was actually rather unnerving. Especially since she was a vampire.

Entering the throne room itself Ninya found it filled with the usual faces she expected to be there, without Sebas and solution oddly enough, but apparently they were on a mission of some sort. Everyone beside herself, Cocytus and Shalltear already were standing in a line before the throne, where Ainz sat, looking noble, and also exceedingly bored despite his lack of expression. Or maybe it was because of his lack of expression? Ninya wasn't sure anymore.

Cocytus ad Shalltear quickly waked up to their usual spots, but the previous times she had been in the throne room, it had been as a guest. Where was she supposed to go, stand, whatever it was?

As if answering her question, Ninya noticed CZ standing to the one side of the Pleiades, staring at her. Completely at her, her gaze unshifting at all. Ninya took the hint and stepped up beside CZ, feeling extremely awkward about the fact. It was made worse worse when Albedo stepped away from the throne.

"Lord Ainz Ooal Gown, The supreme leader of Nazarick, All guardians, Pleiades and The apprentice have gathered." Albedo said imperially. At this everyone knelt down, CZ quickly motioning for Ninya to do the same.

Ninya did so, but felt odd doing it to say the least.

"Raise your heads, and behold Lord Ainz Ooal Gown's Greatsness!" Albedo stated, allowing everyone to look up at her and Ainz. With a smirk she turned to him and smiled pleasantly. "Lord Ainz, we have all arrived. Command us as you see fit!" Albedo finished as she took a step back and bowed to him.

Ainz nodded to Albedo and then turned his gaze before him. "It is good you have all come as there is much to do. First off all, Shalltear,"

"Y-yes?"

"Please step forward." Shalltear did as Ainz Asked. "Demiurge has told you of what has transpired, and that I do not blame you. "

"Y-yes." Ashalltear replied, looking like she was about to cry.

"I would like to know then, why you have such a thorn in your heart, and such a somber expression?"

Shalltear was quiet for a moment, and looked like she was trying to come up with the answer. Then it came to her and she nearly fell apart. "I- please my lord, I deserve a punishment! I am supposed to protect and guard you, yet I fought against you! Please, please punish me for this transgression!"

Ainz looked at the sobbing Shalltear for a moment and mentally sighed. "Shalltear, if an enemy has access to world class items, then there is no way you could hold your own, it is not your-"

"My lord," Albedo suddenly interrupted as she stepped forward. "I believe that Shalltear should receive punishment, both for the sake of Nazarick, and her own."

Ainz looked at Albedo for what felt like an infinite second, then sighed and looked own at Shalltear. "Very well, I shall decide what punishment you shall receive later Shalltear."

"Th-thank you my lord!" Shalltear said while beaming, just before she stepped back into the line of guardians.

"Very well, onto the next item. Cocytus!"

"Yes my lord?" Cocytus asked, only his head moving his gaze directly up to Ainz.

"Your training with Ninya has been successful, yes?"

"It has. With more experience she may become a dangerous enemy to our foes." Cocytus said simply, not noticing Ninya's scowl at the way he described her, and theirs.

"Good." Ainz said with a nod as he turned his gaze to Ninya " Ninya, I asked you a few days ago, if you would like to return to E-Rantel, and you said yes without hesitation. Now that you have learned how to wield a weapon and are getting a hang of your spells and body, I have a mission for you!"

"And that would be?" Ninya asked, doing her best to keep the annoyance in her voice, and the pain from still having to awkwardly kneel, unheard and unseen.

"The mission will be threefold. You, along with CZ shall stay in E-Rantel masquerading as foreign adventurers. By doing this you will be able to hear rumors, discover important information for Nazarick while I am unable to masquerade as Momon, and improve your own skills. Do you accept this mission I have for you?"

At the idea that it sounded like Ainz was giving Ninya a choice in the matter she felt the gazes of every person in the room shift to her, and realized that while he was wording it as a choice, refusing would be very unhealthy. Luckily, the idea of being back in E-rantel, even for such a reason, was too good to pass up. "Yes, I accept . . . how will I go unseen though? My tail and ears will stick out." Ninya asked her tail swaying a bit as if to prove the point.

"Kitsune naturally can shapeshift, and with your Racial Level, you should be able to do simple shapeshifting. Once we are done here, Pandora's Actor and Narbarel Gamma will explain and tutor you on how to do so. Tomorrow you and CZ will leave for E-Rantel. Do you have anything else to ask?"

". . . . .Yes. How will I get into the Guild without causing a ruckus from being foreign? It would make me a center of attention. u-unless that is what you are wanting, I mean."

"Hmmm, yes, it would, and while some attention is good, too much would be problematic for you. I will explain how that will be dealt with tomorrow. Is that all now?"

"Um, Cocytus mentioned that there are classes that allow one to wield a weapon and magic at the same time." Ninya said, trying to ignore Albedo's gaze trying to bore through her skull.

"I will explain that to you tomorrow. Now, the last item is Nazarick's defences." Ainz said simply causing Shalltear in particular, but all the guardians as well, to perk up a bit. "Sebas and Solution have reported that they have found nothing unusual or related to those who controlled Shalltear. Demiurge, have you noticed anything outside of Nazarick? Magical or otherwise?"

"No, nothing of note has happened whatsoever. Mare's Illusions and work has kept us well hidden. I believe that we look completely like a simple grove of trees. I have not noticed anything magical nearing Nazarick either." Demiurge answered quickly and professionally, reminding Ninya of a military officer, or an actually skilled noble who took pride on their work; though such nobles were few and far between.

"I see. I have decided that Albedo's suggestion of crating stronger undead to protect Nazarick is sound and the simplest thing we could do. As such, Cocytus, please step forward."

"Yes my lord." Cocytus stated as he complied, kneeling again once he did.

"I order you to destroy the Lizardfolk that we might harvest them. However, I want you to fight with just the troops I provide you with. You may not use your own subordinates or your own power! Do you understand?"

"Yes my lord, it shall be done!"

"Good. You will be the one to make all decisions related to this war of yours. You shall head out tomorrow, so prepare yourself." Ainz said as he looked down at everyone and let out a short chuckle. "Soon things will begin to move forward, until then, you are all dismissed." he said as he got up and waked out of the throne room.

Moving toward his study Ainz raised a hand to his skull and sent out a single message. "Entoma, I would like you to come to my study. I have a special mission for you that will coincide with Cocytus's!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The entire throne room was quiet for a few seconds, and then the guardians all let but a collective chain of sighs and gasps. Ninya understood why, as Ainz did feel quiet suffocating to be around when he spoke like that, but their reactions seemed far too, extreme to her.

"Lord Ainz, has given me such a conquest. . . I must prepare." Cocytus said as he turned and began leaving, prompting everyone to stand back up.' almost immediately Shalltear, Albedo, and Aura began bickering as Ninya had discovered was, probably normal?

"So, um. Shapeshifting?" Ninya asked as she turned to Pandora's actor, who had been standing to the one side of the throne room.

"Yes of course! If Mien Creator requests for I to teach you, then I shall!" Pandora's Actor said with a length, and completely overblown bow that forced Ninya to take a step backward, or get hit by his hands. "Lady Narbarel, please come along as well, our lord did say that the both of us were to explain!"

Narbarel nodded shallowly, keeping her gaze off of Pandora's Actor as she walked over to the two of them, then following as Pandora's actor began leading Ninya out of the throne room.

Unfortunately Albedo had other ideas.

"Hold it!" Albedo nearly screamed as she stormed past a surprised Aura and Shalltear, and rampaged straight toward Ninya and Pandora's Actor, every guardian moving out of the way as she went. "You! You were disrespectful to our lord!" Albedo said as she glared at Ninya.

Ninya felt her blood begin to chill, but at the same time, she felt an anger pulse inside of her. She had not been rude, simply to the point; did Albedo not understand the difference? "I was not being rude. I simply asked Ainz-" Ninya stopped speaking when she saw Albedo's glare turn from angry to completely and utterly ferocious. "- Lord Ainz, for more information on my mission."

" Lord Ainz did not give you permission to-

"Ahem, Fraulein, if I may?" Pandora's Actor suddenly interrupted Albedo and he stepped between her and Ninya, both hands up in the air between them. "While the little Fox here did not have permission, Mien Creator did not deny her the information she requested, and even asked if she had more to ask. Is this not proof that Mien creator was not insulted by her actions?"

Albedo's gaze turned into a flame as hot as the sun as she tried to perforate Pandora's Actor with it alone; however, Pandora's Actor was unfazed by her looks, and the aura of complete hate radiating from her, and continued.

"Additionally, Mien Creator gave myself specific orders to teach her how to use her shapeshifting abilities before tomorrow. Would not trying to argue and berate her get directly in the way of his orders?"

Hearing this Albedo reeled a bit, actually taking a step back in shock as her expression mellowed out. "Fine then! But don't think I'll allow such a slight in the future!" She hissed as she turned and walked away, muttering and cursing under her breath.

"Ah, now then, let us be off, if we are to have you shapeshifting by tomorrow, we must get to work!" Pandora's Actor exclaimed energetically as he nearly paraded off while rambling about the concepts and capabilities of various shapeshifters, Ninya trying to keep up with her shorter legs, and Narbarel looking annoyed as she trailed behind the two of them.

Demiurge smirked as he watched them go. It was surprising to see that Pandora's Actor could stand tall before albedo so easily, and while he saw some worry in her expression, the fact that Ninya herself was able to talk back to Albedo without her voice breaking was impressive. If she was going to be away from Nazarick from tomorrow on for a while, it would be very interesting and surprising how strong she could become. "Hmm, perhaps I will take it upon myself to mark down her growth. If she is like this now, she may be a very skilled member of Nazarick, and sooner than I had thought!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Name: Ninya

Title: Apprentice of the Tomb of Nazarick

Race: Kitsune

Racial Levels:

Zenko Kitsune (lvl2 – 10%) – Good kitsune, levels increase shapeshifting capability and shift Alignment in the good direction. increases max mana by .10% per level after 2.

Yako Kitsune (lvl1 – 37%) – Evil kitsune, levels increase illusion and charming magic capabilities, and shifts alignment towards chaotic with the desire for power, but not true evil. increases max mana by .10% per level after 2.

A Kitsune can only level one of either Zenko or Yako Kitsune to lvl10.

Class level's:

Wizard (5) 94%

Miko (1) 27%

Fighter (1) 0% -

Level total: 10

Tails – (1)

 **Authors note: So as it explains slightly in the chapter, Ninya's going back to adventuring!**

 **On this note however, is something important. The swords of darkness are obviously dead and just two people, could not make a party, add in the fact that at least a couple adventurers have been killed directly by Ainz, and the fact that many have likely bit the dust since then, I need adventurers.**

 **I could just make some up, but that would take time, and they likely would not be fleshed out as much as they could be.**

 **Considering how willing everyone was to help choose Ninya's growth, I then figured, why not have those of you who can, come up with some other adventurers!**

 **So how this is going to work is like this. If you want to drop an adventurer to me go ahead and do sy by PM only, (one adventurer per person.) I will need to know the following info for them**

 **Name, gender, looks, class, weapon skills, talents (if any) and personality. Anything else you want to add you may. Talents that are too good will be removed ( Remember Ninya's is a rare one) and please remember that adventurers given this way may live, die, or suffer by my hand and nothing personal is meant by it.**

 **Also.**

 **Adventurers put into Reviews WILL CUASE THE REVIEW TO BE DELETED, NO EXCEPTIONS, so please PM them.**

 **Thank you, and hope everyone like the chapter, and is looking forward to the upcoming adventurers guild antics!**

 **PS: I realize I haven't been putting Ninya's racial skills down in the chapter notes alongside her levels. Think I should?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors note: Alright then, I'll first apologize for the time it took for this chapter. I was trying to work past some writers block on another story (to no avail sadly) and had to wait for OC's and figure how to incorporate them effectively, so it took longer than I expected for this chapter.**

 **Dragonarrow16 your review and OC were deleted because you put it in the review when I specifically asked it not to be.**

 **Review replies:**

 **.true: yeah probably should have more of a reaction. Was figuring just albedo's would be enough as she is kind of like a voice to the guardians. Will fix in future.**

 **S.R.457 c: I have many ideas for future quests, but I am not against having more. If you wish to share an idea, Pm it over to me.**

 **levelgap: yep. Racial skills, as well as a list of Ninya's spells will be added to the growth bio at the chapter end. And maybe albedo is jealous, oh my.**

 **brianwood978: Albedo has good reasons for her actions in most cases. Probably. Either way her ability to bash Ninya may wane over time.**

 **Chamaeleonx: She didn't join Momons group because even as a heteromorphic, she's still not even close to his, or even Nabe's power level and it'd be counterproductive. And because it allows me to have fun like this in this chapter XD**

 **I'd also like to thank you lovely people who tossed you OC's to me. So I would like to thank -**

 **Lobisomen616, .true, levelgap, fuuten21, PixelDemise, and neurocid for their OC's.**

 **Any other OC's that people send may get used, but these ones are guaranteed, so thank you again.**

 **Now enough rambling. Onto the insanity!**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Knock Knock knock.

"Nnnngggghhh, I'm awake, peter, just let me-"Ninya began to mutter as she twisted in her bed, only to fall out of it onto the carpet. Opening her eyes she let them adjust for a second, and as they did, CZ opened the door to her room and peered in, allowing dull light to filter in with her.

Oh, right, peter is. . . . Not around anymore.

"Are you, okay?" CZ asked after a few seconds as she looked at Ninya sprawled on the floor.

"Err, yeah, I just, was having a dream . . . of the past." Ninya muttered as she got up off the floor, rubbing her side a bit as she did. Why couldn't she have landed on her tail when it's soft, but no she had to land on her dammed wider hip!

CZ nodded in understanding. "When ready, meet in throne room."

Ninya instantly became ecstatic as CZ's words reminded her what today was. She and CZ were going to E-Rantel! She was finally going to be outside of this underground tomb! And she'd be on her own mostly! She could finally train without the guardians watching over her shoulders!

"Right, I'll be there, I just need to change." Ninya said as she grabbed and threw off her top without a moment's hesitation, and then glared down at her chest in annoyance. Right, she was going to be in E-Rantel as a woman, wasn't she?

"Okay. See there." CZ Said as she left and closed the door behind her.

Ninya slowly let out a breath to calm herself down as she changed into what was now her usual clothing. Weather it was the fact she was a Kitsune, or her Miko class, the clothing itself felt natural to wear no matter how much she wanted to deny it. It was easy to move in, the skirt was long enough that it wouldn't allow anything to be seen under most circumstance, but also did not get in the way of her movement, and it just felt right.

Even if she didn't want it to.

Once dressed, Ninya made sure her room was in order, not pausing at the thought of it being hers and walked out into the halls of Nazarick.

Moving from the bedrooms to the throne room was a simple matter, and Ninya had memorized the entire level over the last couple of days, allowing her to get to the throne room in record time to find that only Ainz was there, standing just down from the throne looking, content maybe? it was hard to tell from an unmoving skull.

"Ah, good you are here first." Ainz said as he noticed Ninya walk in. as she walked over she was prepared to be forced to kneel, but instead of Albedo popping out of nowhere, Ainz Pulled out a small pile of folded clothing that appeared to be the same as her own clothing and held it out to her. "I should have had CZ deliver these to you, but these garments should suit you better for continued adventuring."

Ninya took the garments from Ainz and looked them over. They looked the exact same as what she was wearing, but simply holding them she could feel magic coursing through them. "These are enchanted?"

"Yes, they have simple defensive enchantments on them. Use the door behind the throne to head into my own suite, you may change there as long as you are quick and no one else see's you go in. just leave what you are wearing on the desk and I'll have them moved to your room for when you return."

Ninya nodded and quickly did as Ainz suggested. It still surprised her how different he acted when there was no one else around, but she wasn't about to bring it up, not until she could at least escape a fight with a guardian and keep her limb intact.

Entering the bedchamber, Ninya could only gaze in wonder at it for a moment. The bed that took up the majority of the room was gigantic and on the one wall was a desk larger than her own bed! Thick carpeting covered the floor, and a chandelier hovered above illuminating the whole room in a strange half-light.

. . . . Did an undead even need a bed though?

Pushing the thought out of her head Ninya stripped down again and put on the new clothing. It was mostly the same in design, but the color of the red skirt was a slight bit brighter and it had no sleeves. Just wearing the clothing made her feel if she could take on foes much stronger than she was. It was a strange feeling, especially since she had only heard of rumors of enchanted clothing in the past. Swords, shields, even necklaces yes, but clothing was supposed to be difficult to enchant due to its durability. Yet here she was wearing an entire outfit of enchanted clothing!

Finishing changing Ninya quickly left the bedroom, feeling awkward about changing in the room of a corpse in the first place, and found CZ entering the throne room. She glanced at her and tilted her head a slight bit, but otherwise said nothing as she stood and waited for Ninya to come down beside her.

When Ninya came down however, she noticed that CZ was not wearing her usual clothing, and was instead wearing what looked to be a variation on her own clothing. The top was the same style, but dark grey in color, and instead of a skirt she wore dark grey pants that were similarly pleated to her skirt, and tucked into her socks. Her hair was done up into a ponytail, and her scarf was wrapped around her neck as it always was. She looked surprisingly good in the clothing, especially with her hair done up, and Ninya was sure no one would be able to recognize her at first glance.

"If you are wondering about CZ's clothes, I may get to that in a moment." Ainz said with a chuckle as he pulled out a large tome and held it in one hand. The cover of it was a glossy black red, and on the cover was what appeared to be a black and white twisted circle with two circles inside of it, and a chain of swords surrounding it. "Do you know what this is?"

Ninya shook her head, stopping herself from answering with 'a book'.

"Some advanced classes can be learned through special sites or objects, such as this skill book." Ainz explained as he extended it to Ninya. "This particular book is a somewhat rare skill book that teaches the basics of the Spellblade class, a class that allows spiritual magic users to wield a weapon and use weapon skills while casting magic. If you want its knowledge, simply take it and open it and they shall be yours."

"Just like that? I'll just know how to and be able to wield a weapon while casting spells just like that?" Ninya asked in surprise, the entire idea seeming farfetched and impossible. Granted, so had reincarnation, yet here she was.

"Yes." Ainz said simply, and before the word even fully left his teeth Ninya took the book and threw it open. the pages within began glowing, runes, magical shapes and energy began spilling out of the book and swirling around her for a few seconds, then all surged into her body, just as the book itself disintegrated into particles of white light in her hands.

Ninya looked at her hands for a moment with her mouth hung open, before swallowing and looking at Aizn with a baffled look. "I have a level in Spellblade now. I can wield a weapon and cast spells and . . . and I could even learn special skills to combine them!"

"Yes, it should serve you well; however, Spellblade will level very slowly, as it requires you to actively use a weapon and spells at once, which is not always the best idea. You should also know that levels In Spellblade only count toward magic levels after its second level. You will not gain magical power, or increased strength from it gaining levels until it hits level 3."

"I understand . . . and, uh, thank you." Ninya said honestly as she bowed to Ainz at the waist, it feeling oddly appropriate.

"It is no problem. It will increase your survivability and allow you to become much stronger in time." Ainz said with a wave of his hand. "Now then, I have decided upon how we will-"

Ainz stopped as the door to the throne room opened and Cocytus walked in, the doors closing behind him. Walking up to the side Cocytus stopped just beside Ninya and CZ, and knelt down, staring at the floor.

"You should be leaving to make war with the Lizardfolk, Cocytus; is there something you require?" Ainz asked, turning his attention to him.

"Yes my lord, I apologize for this interruption, but there is one thing I must do, that I was not able to yesterday." Cocytus replied, his gaze still on the floor. He seemed oddly tense as well, something that Ninya, and even CZ seemed to find odd.

"Very well, what is it that you must do?" Ainz Asked curiously.

In response Cocytus stood up, turned to Ninya and pulled out a sheathed blade that Ninya recognized as one of the 'oriental' style weapons he had introduced her to during his training. "It is traditional for a student to be gifted a blade when they complete their training." Cocytus said sternly as he held the blade out to Ninya.

Noticing Ainz' pleased look out the corner of her eyes, Ninya gently took the blade from Cocytus's hand, And without any hesitation gripped the sheath with one hand, the blades handle with the other, and pulled it out of the sheathe. The oriental blade was slightly curved and just a bit shorted than a longsword. The blade itself was a whitish silver color that seemed to glow like a full moon, and under the glow was an intricate wavelike pattern. Holding the blade filled Ninya with a strange feeling that made her instantly understand one thing. This blade was enchanted, or magical. Possibly both.

"The Miko no Tsuki-Gatana, hmm?" Ainz said in a strange tone. "Are you sure you wish to part with it, Cocytus?"

"Yes. She is deserving of a weapon that suits her shape and skills. And I cannot wield it myself." Cocytus explained stoically.

"Very well." Ainz said as he looked to Ninya. "Do you accept Cocytus's Gift to you?"

"Of course!" Ninya said instantly, surprising even herself. "Um, you called it, Miko something, does that mean it's-"

"Yes. The Miko no Tsuki-Gatana, or the Miko's Moonblade. It is a Miko class specific Wakizashi. Even without the Spellblade class you would be able to wield it, but with it and the Spellblade class, you should find it much more usable to you."

Ninya looked at the Moonblade for a moment in wonder, until a horrible thought dawned on her. "This is named. Is, is it a legendary weapon form your land!?"

"No, but it is a rare magical weapon and It will be more useful to you than any other blade." Ainz said as he looked back to Cocytus. "Leave us and continue your mission." Ainz waited until Cocytus left then let out a small sigh. "This was not expected, but it means that you will not have to go to the armoury before you leave. CZ, have you acquired your equipment already?"

CZ shook her head." Was not informed. Gun no good?"

"No. the humans of this land do not know what is a gun is, and yours is too powerful." Ainz explained as he pulled a quiver and a beautiful red colored composite bow with strange curves to it, and odd shapes in the wood itself. "For this mission you will use a bow, and while it is not as powerful as your usual equipment, it should be more than enough for most enemies you would face."

CZ took the bow with a nod, quickly throwing the quiver around her back, and slipping the bow beside it. It looked strangely good with her current clothing and her hair done up, but Ninya wasn't sure why. She did notice a small sheathe built into the bottom of the quiver though, likely holding a small short sword as a backup weapon.

"Good. Now, if you both are ready, Narbarel and I shall leave first, then you will head out to E-Rantel. When you arrive, head for the Adventurer's Guild First! Narbarel and I shall meet the two of you there.

Ninya cocked an eye brow in surprise. "But, wouldn't that make people think that we know you as the adventurer Momon?"

"Yes. I need to flesh out Momon's background a bit more, and if you and CZ are related to Momon, it will allow you to flesh out your own backgrounds and get into E-Rantel with less difficulty, the rest will be up to you."

"I understand. But if we're going in as if we know you, what is our background?" Ninya asked as she finally sheathed the Moonblade and tied it around her waist.

Ainz skull impossibly twisted into a smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Adventurers Guild Headquarters in the city of E-Rantel was a very busy place. This however could not explain just how busy it was, nor could most words.

The adventurers Guild of E-Rantel was one of the larger ones, set inside a very large two story building. On the ground floor, Adventurers could look for and pick quests or jobs to do and even return when it was complete to be paid. The upper lofts of the Guild hall were private rooms, allowing parties of adventurers to discuss tactics, plans and stratagems for their jobs.

In all, the Guild hall was always bustling with people, and was the centre for all information and learning for adventurers.

Then two of the most well-known figures in all of E-Rantel entered the hall, and the noise died down to a dull murmur as everyone watched to see what they were here for.

Momon, The dark hero, whose black full plate armour, rendered him nigh invulnerable to all foes.

And the Beautiful princess, Nabe, whose prowess with magic was as substantial and her beauty.

The two of them made up one of only three Adamantite rank adventuring groups, and many considered their group, known as darkness, to be the strongest of all of them. And as the strongest, everyone aspired to be as strong as they and always was interested in knowing what they were up to. Few people dared try to approach them however, as the last person to force his way to join them, ended up dead barely a week before.

No one dared try to learn from them, of fear of being too weak to handle their training, or their gazes.

"Do you have any Quests for me?" Momon asked casually as he stepped up to the counter. Nabe was right behind him, glancing around at the room of onlookers with an unconcerned and disconnected gaze. No one knew what she was ever thinking, but most people agreed that he found those weaker than her less than important, and that meant everyone.

"I am sorry, Mister Momon. But we do not. Shall I notify you when we do?" The clerk asked warmly, used to all sorts of people coming up to her counter. The strong, the weak, the shy, the obnoxious, all were equal to the clerk, and it gained her respect among the adventurers, if only because she treated them all equally and did not put up with anyone's shit.

"I see. That is fine. I will-"

Suddenly the door to the Guild hall swung open with a thud, and before anyone could even react, the one responsible called out. "Lord Momon!"

Everyone's attention was instantly moved to the door as two young women walked into the hall without a care for the place, or the fact neither had plates around their necks. Both girls were foreign, with a similar look and feel to their build as Nabe, but the two women were as different as Momon and Nabe were.

The one leading the two was a young woman nearly Nabe's height. She had long and warm dirty blonde hair that swayed in the light, and her bright blue eyes seemed to exuded confidence and a station of power. She was wearing very strange clothing consisting of some sort of folded sleeveless top and a bright red skirt that went down to just past her knees. On her feet were long socks, going up into her skirt, and over them, simple sandals. On her waist was a strangely shaped sheath, and everyone in the room that knew how to cast magic could feel it wafting off of her like a heavy perfume. She was more powerful than someone her age would normally be, and if the sword was anything to go by, magic was not her only skill.

Behind her was a woman who felt similar to Nabe, but was mellower and even more disinterested in everything around her. She wore a similar top, dark grey in color, and instead of a skirt she wore loose pants that were pleaded like the skirts and the same color as he top. She wore simple shoes and had a strangely colored green and black scarf around her neck that many found odd to look at for more than a second or two at most. her hair was a beautiful red gold in color and done up into a ponytail that went down her back, nearly but somehow not covering the large quiver and bow on her back. The bow was strange, with more than the one primary curve of its shape, and many people noticed the handle of a blade poking out the bottom of the quiver, as if it was meant to be there. she wore an eyepatch over her left eye, making her right Emerald eye shine even brighter in the hall as she gaze around uninterested at everything. She felt like someone who could pinpoint a weakness at a hundred meters with no difficulty, and her lack of expression made many uneasy when her gaze passed over them.

Both women had very attractive forms, shapely with pronounced curves that their clothing seemed to both enhance and hide at the same time, and both appeared young, likely in their late teens. It made many of the younger male adventurers minds, and eyes, wander as they walked down the centre of the hall, directly toward Momon and Nabe.

As the two women came up to Momon and Nabe they stopped for a moment, and just as everyone began to tense up, expecting the worst, all four of them bowed to another more formally than anyone had ever seen Momon or Nabe act.

"Lady Nia, Ladu Shizu," Momon said as he nodded to the dirty blonde, then to the golden redhead in turn. "I had not expected to see you this far from home. Does my lord brother know you are here?" Momon asked, causing many people to blink in surprise at Momon's words. No one had ever heard anything about him having family.

"Yes uncle, My Lord father knows well that I am here." The girl named Nia said, shocking everyone in the room even more with her words. " As my lord fathers third-born child, I am free to do as I wish, and once my training earlier this year was completed, I volunteered to head out and look for you."

"Hmm,I see. And I suppose Shizu here, as your Retainer, was dragged along with you?" Momon asked in a humorous tone, complete with a light chuckle when Shizu nodded silently. "Good, if you were looking for me however, I assume there was a reason?"

"Yes. " Nia said as she pulled out a slip of paper, folded and sealed with wax, and handed it to Momon. "This is from my Lord father. The situation to our southern borders is becoming unstable and he requests your assistance."

"I see." Momon said as he broke the seal and looked at the letter, letting out a slight grumble. "My brother does need my help at the strangest times. Very well, Nabe and I shall return."

This caused the entire room to become deathly silent, when before many were still murmuring amongst themselves. Almost immediately the guild clerk came around the counter and stepped up between the two groups, far enough away to stay out of arms reach. "Mister Momon, I apologize for overhearing, but are you, leaving?"

"Yes, business has come up in my homeland." Momon replied as he looked back to Nia. "What will you and Lady Shizu do? Will you return with us? Or will you perhaps stay here to train or travel?"

"I-, That is, my lord father suggested I continue traveling once I delivered the missive. That way I could continue to learn and train so that I might approach your own skill!"

"I see. Then why not stay here." Momon suggested as he turned to the Guild clerk. "I must leave on Family Business, however my Niece and her Retainer, while not up to my own strength, are very skilled. Please allow them into the guild and set them up with whatever they require. You may utilize my reserve funds if you need to."

For a few seconds the clerk seemed dumbstruck, but quickly composed herself and nodded. "Very well Mister Momon, if you insist. Safe travels to you."

"Thank you," Momon said as she turned and walked toward the door, stopping just shy of it and turning to look back in at Nia and Shizu. "Nia, good luck, and train well. Lady Shizu, keep her safe." he said simply, before he and Nabe, left the Hall, leaving the two younger women in front of the guild clerk and a completely silent on looking gallery of adventurers, ranging from Copper to Orichalchum plates.

With Momon and Nabe gone, the entire hall was still perfectly silent as every onlooker waited to see what would happen. After a few seconds, Nia and Shizu Turned to the Guild clerk and bowed slightly to her. "Thank you for allowing us to join your guild. Are there forms that must be filed, or information that must be explained?"

"Hm? Ah yes, pardon me. Let us get that out of the way, just come up to the desk." The clerk said quickly as she went back around the counter and began grabbing papers from shelves behind her. "Normally you must register with the guild at another building, but we do that here on occasion." She said as she found the pages he was looking for. "Now then; May I have your names please?"

"I am Nia Sakura, and this is my Retainer and friend, Shizu Sutouka." Nia answered promptly, surprising the clerk with how willing she was.

Out the corner of her eyes the clerk could see that, while many adventurers had gone back to their business, many others were intently trying to learn what they could of the two new women. And she was more than willing to oblige to sate her own curiosity as well. "Mister Momon is your, uncle did you say? You are his Niece then?"

"That is correct." Nia replied calmly.

"This is not required but I am curious. If you have a retainer, is Nabe Mister Momon's?"

"Yes."

"I see. I apologize for being too curious. May I know your classes please?"

" Ranger. . . . Miko." Shizu said emotionlessly.

"So, you are both then?"

"No, Shizu means that she is a ranger, and I am a Miko." Nia explained.

"Alright, I know of rangers, but a Miko is, what is it?"

"A Miko is a spiritual caster. I have skills in minor healing, purification, temporary enchanting and some partial skills with a blade." Nia explained.

The clerk looked at her in shock and surprise. "Spiritual, not Divine magic?"

"Yes, is that a problem?"

"Ah, no of course not. Most divine casters are relegated to the church by law to use their healing for them, but as you are a spiritual type caster, and a foreigner, that does not apply to you." The clerk explained as she wrote down the information then looked up nervously. "Um, you spoke to Mister Momon like he was rather high ranking, would it be too much to ask if he or yourself are high ranking in your lands."

"We are. My father is the emperor of our lands, and Momon his brother and most trusted general. I, his third child and second daughter am however exempt from State affairs, allowing me to be here." Nia said calmly. Or, was she calm? The clerk suddenly couldn't tell, and oddly didn't care.

Weird.

"Alright. As per regulations, both of you will start as copper plates. Doing quests of difficulty may increase your ranking, and allow you to use guild facilities for less cost. Do you need an explanation on how to choose quests from the boards?"

"No that is alright, I believe I can figure it out."

"Very well. Here is a list of all the rules you must abide by while in the guild." The clerk said a she handed Nia a piece of paper completely covered in rules. "Also, as you are a magic caster and ranger, would I be correct in assuming that you would like to join another adventuring party? Even just temporarily?"

"That would probably be for the best, yes." Nia said hesitantly.

"Very good. I have to process your papers and go get your plates, so while I'm doing that why don't you mingle and talk to other adventurers. Many of them have lots of knowledge to share, and many are looking for people to join their parties for a soon to be sent out mission." The clerk said as she grabbed a pile of papers and left into the back of the hall.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Ninya turned around she both felt relived and horrified.

Relived because the plan that Ainz and her had decided upon had worked, and because the paperwork was being done with.

Horrified because of all the gazes from around the room centred on her and CZ. Interest, confusion, expectations, lust, she felt all of them on her, and the latter two worried her the most. The idea that she was supposed to be related to Momon would create some expectations even with his statement of her being not up to his level, and the lustful gazes made Ninya shiver. It wasn't something she had dealt with before, but now as she was not masquerading as a man, she would have to deal with them, especially since her body was so, well-shaped and equipped.

'Hopefully no one decided to make a pass at either of us.' Ninya hoped in her heart, only for two men to walk up to her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Yo, so, Momon the black's Niece eh?" A rough looking middle aged man said as he, and another who looked very similar to him, walked up and stopped in front of Shizu and Nia, stopping them from being able to pass without having to backtrack around a series of tables.

"You must be pretty good in a fight eh? But you know, even the strong need, the right sort of help." The second man added, prompting the first to smile disturbingly.

"Yes, that's true. Here's an idea, you're new here, so why don't we show you the ropes?"

As if answering their words, Shizu stepped up between them and Nia, her neutral gaze looking at them with uncaring disinterest. "Scum."

"Excuse me!?" Both men nearly yelled as they took a step forward in anger at Shizu's words.

"Shizu, its fine." Nia said quickly, causing Shizu to bow slightly as she stepped to the side, planting herself beside Nia. "I apologize for Shizu's actions. She is protective of me. And I agree that we will need to work with others to, as you said, learn the ropes. However I believe we will look for other options in allies first."

"Oi now, we're the only option you need! So why don't you-"The man said with a perverse grin as his eyes were glued to Nia's chest. He stopped midsentence however, when a man walked up to them, and placed a hand on each of the men's shoulders, hard.

This new man was even rougher looking than the first two, but while the first two looked rough in very bad meaning of the word, this new man looked rough in every good sense of the word. He had slightly tanned skin, and easily noticeable sideburns and stubble covering his face. His head of hair was dark brown and unkempt, but had a sort of wild look to it that made his yellow eyes even more fierce looking. His body was well built, with prominent muscle that did not look overblown, hair covering his arms and a few small, but not invisible scars on his arms and shoulders. He was wearing simple brown pants, leather boots, a green tunic and simple leathers consisting of a vest over his tunic and simple bracers on his arms. On his back was a pair of sheathed longswords and on his belt were a small hatchet and a mace. Nia also noticed what looked to be small daggers sticking out of the sides of his boots.

"The girl said get lost," the man said gruffly with a stern look. "Do as she asks before some of the rest of us take offence to it!" he added, gesturing behind him with his head to the many annoyed adventurers at tables glaring at them.

"Hey, back off Slaaz, we're just taking to the girl!"

"Yeah, you can't just butt in and steal her attention when we're offering our help!"

The man glared at the other two and moved his hands off their shoulders, only to suddenly use them to grab the side of each man's head and pulled them closer to his, very roughly. "And we all know that that is not what your intention whatsoever, so get the fuck out of here before I throw you out the dammed window!" he said carefully, loud enough to be heard but not so loud that he sounded like he was yelling, as he shoved both men back, causing the one to stumbled and fall over a nearby chair, making some adventurers around the room chuckle to themselves.

" Dam you Slaaz, I'll kill-" the man who fell over began to say, until he saw Slaaz holding a hand on the top of his mace, and every adventurer behind him glaring daggers at them, some even reaching for their own weapons, though not gripping them just yet. "Tch, screw you. Let's get out of here." he said as his friend helped him up and the two of them quickly left the building.

Slaaz looked to Nia and Shizu and nearly growled. "Girls like you need to watch for lowlifes like them. Just because you can fight does not mean people will not go after you due to your looks. Others won't always be there to bail you out!"

"I thank you for that," Nia said with a slight bow, before moving her gaze directly at his eyes. "However, it was clear what they intended before they even opened their mouths."

"Scum. Easy to see. Easier to . . . . deal with." Shizu said unemotionally as she as well bowed to Slaaz, causing some few people in the room to shiver.

"Humph, at least your eyes work then." Slaaz huffed as he turned to walk away, and then let out a long and annoyed sigh. "Goddammit . . . . . . If you want, there are seats at my table." he said as he began walking toward a back wall were a young man in a hooded cloak was waving to him.

Nia turned to Shizu and smirked slightly. "What do you think?" She asked in a whisper.

"Silver rank. Rude, but maybe honest. Another at table. Four people total. Might work."

"I agree, let's find out." Nia said as she and Shizu followed Slaaz to his table at the back.

As they got to the table they could see the man who had waved to Slaaz much easier, and his looks surprised them. Whereas Slaaz was old and rough, this man was both young, mostly clean looking and far less open. He looked to be maybe eighteen or nineteen and had a look of experience to his green eyes that was subdued by the hood over his head. He wore what looked to be leather armour with his hooded cloak loose over it, and he appeared to be keeping his gaze anywhere but on Nia or shizu.

"Right, Introduction then. The names Lowgen Slaaz, Silver rank adventurer." Lowgen said gruffly as Nia and Shizu sat down at the table. "This naïve little runt is Sven Trayvern, a silver rank adventurer who figured he could rise to Orichalcum on his own, until he got stuck here at silver rank and realized better!"

"That's, hardly a fair introduction Lowgen." Sven said with a sigh he turned to Nia and Shizu, most of his face covered by his hood. "My name is Sven Trayvern, a silver rank adventurer. I've been trying to break out of silver rank, but found the missions to advance too difficult to do alone. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Nia Sakura, and this is my friend and retainer, Shizu Sutouka." Nia said with a slight bow of her head. "if you were working alone, are you still?" Nia asked curiously as he looked from Sven to Lowgen.

"He was, unit he realized that sometimes you need allies. He nearly begged me to help him a few days back." Lowgen said with a shrug as he leaned back in his chair and let his arms hang loose beside him casually.

"While I don't agree with his description, it's basically true. We've been doing small jobs the last few days to get used to the others capabilities." Sven said with a smile that just barely showed from under his hood. "Um, are you two going to be joining us then?"

"It's rude to assume such a thing boy." Lowgen said without lifting his head, still staring at the ceiling.

"Joining. Picked up job?" Shizu asked.

"Kind of," Sven answered as he leaned forward and clasped his hands together on the table nervously. "A couple of weeks ago a well-known silver party, known as the swords of darkness, was killed by Zuranon cultists. Momon and Nabe were the ones that then killed the cultists and stopped their plot, plowing through an army of undead bigger than anyone had ever witnessed in the towns cemetery.

"Barely a day later a vampire from your lands appeared and was responsible for killing an Adamantite adventurer before Momon blew apart a section of forest in defeating it." Lowgen said as he sat up right in his chair and looked over to the job board. "A couple of days ago a notice went up that a major multi group job as well as an announcement was going to be given today. So were waiting to see what the job is."

"I see. Nia said quietly, unconsciously looking down at the table solemnly.

"Something wrong girl?" Lowgen suddenly asked as he picked up a mug off the table and downed its contents with a single quick motion.

"Ah, no, is that why there's some announcement then? Changes to the rules maybe?"

"It's possible." Sven spoke up. "But most people aren't looking forward to that idea. If the rules change so suddenly, there may be a lot of angry adventurers. And that would be bad for everyone and-."

"It's starting." Lowgen suddenly said as he looked down to the counter where a woman had just come out from behind it.

She was an older woman, probably in her forties but still radiant and prideful. Her shoulder length grey hair managed to look youthful while still showing off her experience. And her thin, lithe body allowed some muscle to show from her bare arms and shoulders. She wore a pair of dark red pants with simple grey short sleeves top and a leather fest over it. On her waist was a belt covered in pouches, and on the back of her vest hung what looked to be a war pick of frightening size that somehow did not tug on the vest itself. Her grey eyes scanned the room for a moment, her neutral expression never changing no matter who she looked at.

"I thank you all for coming today." the woman began, her voice filling the room with experience and stern leadership. "For those of you who are not aware, I am the Guild master of this guild. All of yours direct boss!"

The minor amount of murmuring cut out instantly as she said this, and everyone had turned their attentions to her.

"You will all recall the horrible events that have transpired of recent with the loss of many good and well-loved adventurers. These events, caused by Zuranon, endangered our entire city and everyone's lives. This was allowed to happen not because any one adventurer made a mistake, but we the guild made a mistake, and that mistake allowed all of this to happen. The cemetery of the city is walled and watched by town guards every night, however no guard enters the cemetery itself, and anyone who hides in the depths of it is unseen and able to act without being caught. Because of this danger the guild will now be sponsoring a monthly extermination campaign of the undead that naturally appear in the cemetery!"

At this many people began murmuring to each other for various reasons. Some people sounded disgusted by the idea, others simply thought the guild was taking the loss of one silver party too seriously.

"Today shall mark the first cemetery extermination. Parties of copper, iron or silver plates must be in groups of four people minimum, and at the end of the extermination each party member will receive monetary reward equal to the average number of undead exterminated by their party. Additionally, each party will be sent to different gates into the cemetery, and each group will travel with one other group for protection. For the issue of difficulty, this job will count as an iron ranked job. Those of copper rank who complete it without endangering others or being hurt seriously will advance to iron rank. Those who are wishing to join the extermination please be sure to notify our clerks of your parties members so they may tell you what gate to head to. The extermination begins at twilight. Thank you, and if you have any questions, please see our clerks. They will be able to answer any of your questions." the guild master finished, before turning around and heading back into the back rooms of the guild.

The entire hall then exploded with conversation, parties talking, deciding whether they would join in or not, considering the cons and pro's, and some simple talking about how much they liked or disliked the idea of it.

"Hmm, so even if the four of us went as a party, we'd still be stuck onto another group as well." Lowgen muttered as he turned to Sven. "Could be a good chance for you to meet some more people, boy."

"Eh, err. I guess. "Sven muttered in a slight panic at the sudden turn of attention to him." That assumes that we do join it, and as a party. I'm not against it, but . . . are you two fine with going with us?" Sven asked as he looked to Shizu and Nia.

"Yeah, real smooth boy." Lowgen said with a chuckle as he shook his head.

Nia and Shizu, either didn't, or pretended not to notice and looked at each other before nodding slightly. "Having allies is useful and this will provide us with good experience. Thank you for having us." Nia said as Shizu simply nodded in agreement.

"Alright then," Lowgen said as he downed the last of his drink and then stood up. "If it's alright with you, I'll head over and resister us a party for this."

"Thank you," Nia replied as Lowgen let out a grunt and walked off.

"Lowgen will set himself as the party's leader from his age." Sven provided. "Because of his age and history he's actually pretty respected too. Do you have experience fighting with a party? I'd assume you both understand each other's skills but . . ."

"We do." Shizu replied simply, causing Nia to add to her answer.

"We have experience fighting with parties, both each other and other parties in the past."

"That's good." Sven said with a pleasant sigh. "We'll need that kind of experience. I just hope the other party we get paired up with isn't an overbearing one."

"I agree." Nia said simply just before Lowgen walked back over and sat down, tossing two coper plates onto the table.

"Were all registered for the extermination and need to report to the seventh gate. Also, here are your plates. Though it sounds like if you're as good as some people seem to think you'll be Iron plates by the morning."

Shizu looked at Lowgen and cocked her head a bit, causing him to grunt.

"I overheard some people muttering about how strong you felt to them. We'll have to see."

"I'm sure it will be fine lowgen." Sven said as he looked to Nia. "Um, do the two of you need to get any kind of equipment before we head out?"

"No, we have our equipment on us, as you both seem to."

Sven looked surprised from this reply, or at least as surprised as he could from behind a hood, before turning his gaze to the side a bit to hide his face.

"Hehe, you noticed he was armed under all that cloth huh, not bad." Lowgen said with a chuckle. "We have some time before we need to leave for the gate. Let's get some food into us before we head out. There will be no chance to eat when surrounded by dammed undead after all!" Lowgen explained as he waved over a waitress.

Nia nodded in agreement as she gave the waitress her order and began mentally preparing herself. Soon, it would be time to really see how strong she had now become!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **As promised, I have added more info to Ninya's growth profile, including traits, Equipment and a spell list.**

Name: Ninya

Title: Apprentice of the Tomb of Nazarick

Race: Kitsune

Racial Levels:

Zenko Kitsune (lvl2 – 18%) – Good kitsune, levels increase shapeshifting capability and shift Alignment in the good direction. increases max mana by .10% per level after 2.

Yako Kitsune (lvl1 – 39%) – Evil kitsune, levels increase illusion and charming magic capabilities, and shifts alignment towards chaotic with the desire for power, but not true evil. increases max mana by .10% per level after 2.

A Kitsune can only level one of either Zenko or Yako Kitsune to lvl10.

Class level's:

Wizard (5) 95%

Miko (1) 29%

Fighter (1)2% -

Spellblade (1) 1% - Spellblade levels add to total magic levels only when it hits lvl3 and there after.

Level total: 11

Tails – (1) - Gets another tail every 7 magic levels. Unlocks next tier of magic and boosts magical power.

 **Racial Skills –––**

Fox' Sense – Kitsune have sensitive ears and noses allowing them to sense things with them, and can tell at a glance if something is magical (though may not know why or how it is magical). Kitsune may also see in the dark to a better extent than regular humans but not to an undead or demons extent.

Shapeshifting – Kitsune can shapeshift as a continuous ability that is not impeded by other spells and does not impede or effect their skills or attributes. Mana cost of shapeshifting is dependent upon Zenko Kitsune racial level.

Kitsune's manipulation – A Kitsune has enhanced ability to learn illusion and charming magic based upon their Yako Kitsune racial level. Kitsune are also immune to charm effects depending on the same racial level and can see through illusions more easily.

Fox's Spirit – Kitsune can naturally cast spell and divine type magic as Spiritual, and class levels in of these types count as Spiritual for the Kitsune. Kitsune also learn magic at a much quicker rate.

Magic Talent – can learn spells in half the time it would take normally. Effect stacks with Fox's spirit, allowing magic learning at an extremely heightened pace.

 **Equipment –––**

Enhanced Miko Garments – Rarity 3 – same as regular Miko garments, but provides a minor resistance to slashing damage. Also gives small increase to health regeneration.

Miko's Moonblade – Rarity 6 – a rare wakizashi only usable by those with the Miko class. it allows one to wield it and cast spells at the same time and is enchanted to provide a moderate boost to mana regeneration. Deals increased damage to undead and demons, and can act as an amplifier for Spiritual magic.

 **Spell List –––**

Fortify armour

Magic arrow

Light healing

Message

Foxfire – Kitsune Racial spiritual fire magic that eats small amounts of mana from those it hits and can be manipulated and shaped.

Fire arrows – a foxfire enhanced magic arrow.

Lesser Cleanse – cleanse spells removes negative Buffs / Debuffs from targets.

Lesser Purge – Purge spells remove positive buffs and cause minor damage when removing buffs.

Purify – Long cast time and short range spell that remove effects from targets that are not buffs or Debuffs, most commonly enchantments and curses. Purify can also unsummon summons. Purify can be manipulated to alter its shape, effect area, speed and range but requires high spiritual casting levels to do so.

Corrupt – The opposite of Purify. Corrupt can corrupt the mind or body of a target however the caster wishes, but often takes time to do so. Its strength and effect power is based upon spiritual magic level and Yako Kitsune racial level if the user is a Kitsune.

Minor Illusion – creates a minor illusion such as a light, flame, noise, motion, etc. the effects are easily seen through in good light and close distance. Power increases with Yako Racial Level.

Minor Charm – Charms a target, making them more willing to do as the caster wishes, whatever that is. Will not work on most people unless they have a weak will or are otherwise effected by exhaustion, weakness, or some sort of other magical effect. Power increases with Yako Racial Level.

Magic Weapon – Applies magic to a weapon allowing it to deal magic damage and bypass physical resistances.

Lesser Restoration – Provides healing over a long period of time and removes some tiredness.

Force – a spell provided by the spellblade class that must be cast from a weapon during a swing. Creates a field of force around a weapon, either increasing its hit area, or making the damage type bludgeoning. Cannot do both at once.


	11. Chapter 11

**Admittedly this chapter took longer to get out than it probably should have; life, work, other writing and laziness all took their toll. On the upside I found out something good.**

 **If you didn't already know, the second season of Overlord anime has been confirmed, so now we can actually see Cocytus fight, yippee!**

 **Review Replies:**

 **.true : thank you for the feedback I will lake those into consideration. And yes a wakizashi is shorter than a longsword. It's a mid-length blade. Did I mess up the wording perhaps?**

 **drburnett: thank you, I try my best.**

 **KiriaMizuno: Shizu is not a typo, its intentional and her 'cover'. let's be honest here, Ainz takes the Name Momon, which is just his previous name with 2 less letters, and Narbarels is the same, just a few letters removed and moved. He is not exactly the best at devising alternative names, but the guardian's complete loyalty makes his inability go unnoticed. So I went with similar cover names for Ninya and CZ.**

 **PervySageChuck: I do not feel bad for you in the least. Also, congrats, you're now evil.**

 **Akuma-Heika: one comment to address numerous reviews. It should be clear, but I've altered cannon and the timeline of events for this. Also the origin for Yato and Zenko is the original Mythology for Kitsune. Just look up the basics for a kitsune on wiki and you'll find it.**

 **Lobisomen616: thank you. A good base for a character always helps. Might use the musket idea in the future. maybe. Hard to say.**

 **levelgap : your feeling isn't wrong. ehehehehe**

 **kevinxia2611: thank you, hope to see more of you around :3**

 **gabrielchiong11: as long as she doesn't tell anyone, not much of a reaction. She'll let it slip eventually though.**

 **Guest on march 28 : you'll have to see. :3**

 **Narberal Waifu: that's a new one. Neither I nor anyone else seemed to notice. Will try to make sure not to make same mistake when she appears next.**

 **Mugen no Tenma: I'm writing her that wat because yes, Pandora is basically her Senpai, and stronger than her. Simply put, being that Pandora had before never met any of them, she is unsure how to react to him.**

 **Alright and that's the review replies. Now we're onto the story, and the rest of the OC's! (Again, thanks to those who gave em, you guys rock.)**

 **And an old friend!**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

As Nia, Shizu, Lowgen and Sven walked up to the gate they were supposed to start from the sun was already dipping down toward the horizon, slowly Turing the sky from a bright blue to a brilliant golden yellow that struck the high cemetery walls like a hammer striking hot iron. The walls, despite being grey, looked a warm orange, and belied the potential danger within as they neared the gate.

The gate itself was designed the same as all of them were, a massive portcullis with ramparts above, allowing those guarding to see and react against those that neared from either side. A pair of curved stairways went up both sides of the wall up to the rampart itself, and none of the guards were on the round, all of them standing above and looking down while whispering to themselves.

Besides the guards, there was no one else waiting at the gate.

"Well, we're either early, or screwed." Lowgen said with a grunt as he walked over and sat down on the right stairway. Sven leaned against the wall just a few feet away, and Nia and Shizu seemed content to stand a couple feet away from the walls.

"We're probably early. Twilight is when the sun is completely below the horizon here, right?" Nia asked as she stretched her neck side to side a bit.

"Yes. That's probably it I think." Sven agreed, slightly Turing his head toward the gate.

"We have the time; it would be wise to look over out gear again." Lowgen said as he pulled out his mace and look it over, twirling it about in his hand before moving on.

Sven deftly pulled out a pair of Kukri's, Short blades with a deep curve in their blades and heavy ends, and began looking them over. Once he was done, he put them away and pulled out a pair of fingerless Leather gloves that had slightly bulky knuckles and made sure they were tightly fastened. With a sigh he looked up hoping to see Nia and Shizu looking over their weapons. The two of them were an odd pair, and he was curious about what their weapons actually looked like.

What he saw caused his breath to catch in his throat for a moment. Shizu was holding her bow neutrally in one hand, and had pulled a short sword out of the bottom of her quiver of all places. The bow itself was unlike anything he had ever seen, and the short sword was strange as well. The handle and blade both were a dark black that didn't reflect any light, yet he could clearly see the edge of the blade, as if glimmering against darkness.

Nia's weapon was even more surprising though. From the mutterings at the guild it was clear that she apparently was more powerful a magic caster than she had said when explaining her basic abilities, as such Sven expected the sword she carried to be a simple thing, meant only to protect herself if the need arose. Instead she had pulled the blade from its sheathe and was looking it over, a strange expression covering her face. The blade itself was spectacular looking, a mid-length foreign design that somehow exuded strength and magical prowess. Its blade had a strange wavy pattern in it, and the blade itself seemed to softly glow somehow. It was enough that Sven could not help himself and spoke up. "That blade looks interesting, is it special?"

Nia looked up to see Sven looking at her sand nodded as she quickly put the blade back in its sheathe. "Um, Kind of. It's a common enough blade from our lands, lightly enchanted for a Miko's use. But it was gifted to be by the one who taught me how to wield a sword."

"By Momon?" Sven asked making Lowgen shake his head and click his tongue at Sven for asking so many questions.

"Ah, no. By a general from my land. He is stoic and doesn't talk much, but he taught me very much in a short time."

"I see." Sven said uncertainly as he recalled the short explanation they all gave each other on the way over of their class's. Something didn't sit right with it though. "You said on the way over you were a spiritual caster, a Miko. Why do you have a sword though if you're a magic caster?"

"I . . . . Have some skills with a sword, and am trying to combine my capabilities with my magic and the blade to better myself. I am a Miko, but also a Spellblade, technically."

"A Spellblade? I haven't heard of that before."

"Probably a class from her lands." Lowgen suggested as he leaned back against the stairs, seemingly unaffected by the stairs on his backside.

"It is. It combines Spiritual magic and melee combat in one." Nia Answered simply as she suddenly glanced behind, down the road they had come by. "I think our allies are arriving."

Lowgen stood up as Sven looked between Nia and Shizu, squinting against the dipping sun. Just barely visible he could make out the outlines of a five people, but with the sun also there, he couldn't tell anything more. "Wow, how'd you know they were there, I can barely see them!"

"Oh um, I- have good, ears." Nia responded as she shied away from Sven's gaze a bit.

Lowgen only shook his head and let out a sigh at this while they waited for their allies to actually arrive, and after a few minutes of stupidly awkward silence, they finally were able to make out their allies appearances.

The only man out of the five looked to be in his early twenties. He had a thin build and appeared to wear simple leather armor consisting of a chest piece, bracers and simple greaves. All of the leather was a dark brown in color, contrasting slightly with his blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Pouches hung from his belt, and a pair of heavy daggers stuck out from either side of his back, likely held there by sheathes built into his armor. A quick glint from his neck told them he was an iron ranked adventurer, and his equipment struck everyone as a thief or rogue's items of choice.

In a complete reversal of styles, beside him was a figured in full plate armour. However, unlike Momon's plate, or those of higher ranked adventurers, this adventurer's armor was a dull grey, and was covered in thick patches of rust, though it did cover them completely from head to toe. They held a simple shield and a short sword, making them look like a knight, a knight who had dragged their armor out of an ill sealed crypt.

Beside the rusted knight was a young girl, maybe 15, who wore a single black one piece dress and a shroud over her shoulders. The dress went down to her calves, while the shroud covered her shoulder and much of her arms while going down to her knees. Her hair was long and purple; with her eyes so golden they almost matched the light from behind her. Her skin was very white, and it was clear from the simple carved wooden staff in her hand that she was likely a mage.

On the girls other side was another heavily armoured adventurer, making it look like the young mage was flanked by armored guardians. This armored adventurer however, did not wear a full plate. Her armour was shaped around her chest, and had sectioned of leather between all of its pieces, the leather still with bits of fur on all of them, making her look like she was wearing an armored animals trappings. The metal itself was a pale silvery blue, and the woman's hair was long and silver, trailing down her back and flowing about in the wind. She looked like a young woman, maybe in her early twenties, and her red eyes made her feel oddly tolerant. On her back was an absolutely massive tower shield, and in her hands she held a Halberd nearly half again her own height. Both had a snowflake emblem etched onto their faces.

Finally, completely breaking what little pattern could exist between the four before them stood a female Guild clerk wearing a light jacket and carrying a telescope in one hand, and a book and pen in the other. She had long flowing red hair, but had a modest build and looked far more nervous than the four adventurers did. As the all neared the gate, she stepped forward with a nervous smile. "Ah good, your already here!"

"Yeah, and we've been waiting for nearly an hour. Took you long enough to get here." Lowgen said simply, his looks and voice itself doing all the intimidation he intended without needing to force it.

"We were not waiting for an hour." Sven deadpanned with a sigh as the four new adventurers's stepped closer, the female halberd wielding knight showing them a smile.

"Sorry about that, we were a late addition to the extermination, so we lagged behind a bit. Shall we begin the introductions so we can devise a strategy before heading in?" She asked, an Iron plate dangling against her armour, nearly hidden by their similar color.

"Heh, for once someone with a decent grasp of intelligence," Lowgen said with a smirk as he stepped forward. "Names Lowgen Slaaz, Silver Ranked Brawler and Berserker. I can deal with opening the enemy lines well enough. These three are-"

"I think we can introduce ourselves Lowgen. Heaven knows how you'd introduce us," Sven interrupted quickly with a sigh as he composed himself enough to look at their new allies, though he didn't remove his hood as he spoke. "I'm Sven Trayvern, a Silver plate as well; I specialize in quick dispatching of enemies and speedy attacks on the move. I hope we'll be able to work well together." He said, looking to Nia and Shizu.

" Shizu, De- . . Sutouka. Ranger, Assassin. Ranged." Shizu said in her usual emotionless way.

"Sorry about her." Nia apologized with a slight smirk that she was unable to hold back. "Shizu is my Retainer and while she doesn't talk much, she is a very good shot with a bow."

"And you are Momon's Niece that we've heard about then?" The thief looking young man asked quizzically.

"Yes. I am Nia Sakura. I am a Miko, and specialize in Healing, enchanting, and attack magic to an extent. Both Shizu and I are Copper plates. Please take care of us." She said as she bowed at the waist slightly, Shizu copying her action in perfect time, impressing the four new adventurers.

"Wow, two brawlers and two supports, not bad." The thief like young man commented with a chuckle. "Names Myrrdin Avalach, and I'm an Iron plate Thief. I use my daggers mostly. Looks like we'll be holding similar positions Sven, let's see who can kill more!" He suggested, eliciting a nod from Sven.

"Ugh, men," The silver haired knight said with a groan before smiling at Nia and Shizu. "My name is Anastasia Kholodna, please just call me Anya. I'm a Silver plate knight by trade, skill and choice. I'll use my shield only when there the need, and I can take a lot more punishment than it looks like due to my Delayed Reaction talent. I hope to help with the vanguard, and please don't hold back if you need my help with anything." She said with a soft smile, like an older sisters.

A female sounding groan suddenly came from the rusted knight as she took a step forward. "Um, I'm Kris. I'll take the vanguard as well. Oh, and I'm an Iron plate. I guess." she said unsurely, her voice confirming their gender as a woman, sounding likely in her mid to late teens. The size of her armour made it seem morel likely she was a full adult though. There was something odd about her though, and she seemed to take a nervous step back when she glanced at Nia, though only she noticed this.

"My turn I guess." The young girl said as she stepped forward a bit nervously. "I'm Arisa Fluerth, and I'm a wizard, in training, kind of. My magic is pretty strong though! I am just a copper plate however. I'm hoping I can prove my skills with this mission!" She said trying to hold onto her own energy. it was clear at this distance however that she was a little younger, maybe thirteen or fourteen, and that she probably didn't keep good care of herself judging from the way her hair was knotted and matted about. The dress she was wearing looked like it had been initially designed for a girl with more of a bust; though it didn't slip it didn't exactly look perfectly suited for her frame either. Her eyes were full of determination though, however shaky it was.

"Huh, at least we won't be low on overall power." Lowgen said with a shrug as the Guild clerk stepped forward.

"If you all ae introduced, please allow me to explain the finer details of the extermination for you. The objective is to take out as many undead as possible. You each will be paid an amount determined by the average number of undead defeated by your two combined parties. I will be keeping track of the numbers as best I can from the wall with this telescope. Additionally, stronger undead are worth more money, and you may return whenever you wish. The extermination ends when dawn arrives, but you do not have to keep going until then. If you wish to resign and head to an inn you can as long as you understand that doing so ends your participation in the extermination. Please do your best to defeat as many as possible, but also do not endanger yourselves or others. Any questions?"

Everyone looked back and forth at each other for a few seconds before Arisa put her hand up like a girl in school "What if we kill undead that you can't see due to the environment?"

"I will do my best to see all kills to confirm them; however I will accept numbers of kills if I lose sight of you and your allies can confirm their numbers." The clerk responded carefully. "Any other questions?"

"We'll be fine. Let's just get this over with, huh?" Lowgen suggested roughly, causing the clerk to lean away from him ever so slightly.

"V-very well." The clerk said nervously as she took a step t the side, toward the nearest stair way that was away from Lowgen. "I'll head up to the ramparts. When you are all ready, simply call up and I'll have the guards open the gates." she explained as she quickly ran off, leaving everyone with an anxious silence.

"Huh, you scared her off. " Anya said with a sigh.

"Not my fault she scars easy. She should learn to speak faster." Lowgen replied with a shrug as he looked around at everyone. "So, how should we do this, Classic Box strategy, or maybe a blitz?"

"I'd like a blitz." Myrrdin Said simply as her grabbed at his daggers hopefully.

"Of course you would." Anya shook her head." Kris and I however would not be able to keep up. And while Miss Shizu might be able to, I'm not sure Arisa and Nia could. A Blitz would leave you three far to expose." She said looking at lowgen, Sven and Myrrdin, her gaze calm and understanding. She wasn't meaning to simply remove the idea, but she had to explain its deficiencies.

"Sure, but a box Strategy would be too slow!" Myrrdin stressed. "We'd have to keep focusing on staying with the group, out skills wouldn't get used and you'd get to shine. I'm not letting you take all the kills like that."

"It's not to take kills, it's to keep everyone safe" Anya countered calmly.

"Why don't we take a more fluid approach then?" Nia spoke up, drawing everyone's gazes to her. "I mean. A strategy that can change as needed."

"I was thinking the same." Sven said as he used his foot to draw two half circles, a smaller inside a larger one. Why not use a strategy like this. We keep Arisa, Nia and Shizu in the back, and the rest of us spaced up front. We can move forward and deal with any problems that occur. If we look for a wide open area like this while we move we can be safe, and when we do find such an area, we can pull the undead around to us. Those of us up front get support from the back, and we still get to fight as we like and can get assistance as we need it."

Everyone looked at Sven for a moment, making him lean back in a worried manor, until Arisa smiled. "Not bad, I like it!"

"Indeed, it is a good strategy that allows all of us to use our skills. It should be very fluid and easy to help each other. Will there be a large enough are in the cemetery to do this though? I am not from the city and do not know much about it yet." Anya asked.

"There should be." Lowgen said as she turned around and looked at the gate. "The Cometary is very large, and most tombs and mausoleums are built in their own specific areas. There should be a lot of open space for us to use to our advantage."

"We should probably leave then. Otherwise we'll get nowhere." Kris spoke up meekly, her voice hard to hear through the full helmet over her head.

"Agreed. Let's get in there and quit wasting time." Lowgen said as he walked right up to the portcullis and kicked it. "Hey, open the gate up already!"

A few seconds later the portcullis slowly cranked up, and all of them walked through, preparing to undo some undead.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With the sun now having sunk below the horizon, the cemetery did not simply look 'gloomy'. The dark earth seemed to almost exude malevolence, the tombs and gravestones seemed to vibrate with darkness and un-death, and even the few trees' here, dead from years of neglect, looked ready to reach down and pluck at people's bodies. The cemetery was not simply a place to rest the dead; it felt like a place to join them.

They moved according to the plan Sven had devised. He, Kris, Lowgen, Anya and Myrrdin moved as the vanguard in a loose half circle, with Nia, Shizu and Arisa behind them, watching the edges of their sight for any undead that would attack them. they had been walking for almost a half hour, looking for an open area to attract the undead, but so far they had only seen one straggler, that Arisa had promptly taken care of with a magic arrow and a grin. There seemed to be few Undead around, giving the perfect opportunity to Nia to shuffle slightly closer to Shizu and speak up in a barely audible whisper.

"Have you noticed something off about the rusted knight, Kris?"

Shizu nodded slightly. "Why."

"I keep seeing an odd faint aura around her. I think it's magical, but I'm not sure what it is."

"unknown. Knows not human. Careful." Shizu responded brokenly, making it take a second for Nia to get her meaning.

"She knows were not human you mean?"

Shizu nodded.

"That's bad. We'll have to look into that when we can. Carefully though, we don't want to be discovered by anyone else. Could she be from Nazarick? Maybe a servant of one of the guardians?"

Shizu shook her head from side to side a bit rapidly, causing her scar to loosen and her to quickly retighten it as if her life depended on it.

"I see. . . . Could she be related to whoever attacked Nazarick before, the one who messed with Shalltear?"

" Possible. Should report when able."

"Hey what are you talking about?" Arisa asked as she moved closer to shizu's side, causing her to shy away even more.

"J-Just that everyone is quite different here. It's a little different in our lands I guess." Nia quickly said as she decided to change the direction of the conversation. "If it's not rude, may I ask why you became an adventurer? You seem a little young to put yourself in such danger."

"Ugh, Anya asked the same thing when we met." Arisa groaned in annoyance. "Do I really look that young? I'm already fourteen!"

"It's not, that young, but are you alone or with someone most times?"

"I'm traveling with Anya. We met a couple months ago in a town about a week north of here. She came from a town much further north looking for work and we decided to travel together." Arisa answered cheerfully, though the way her eyes dashed about told just how nervous she was. "What about you two? You come from a place far to the south right? What's it like?"

"Err, that is, hard to say." Nia said unsurely. What was she supposed to say?!

"Political situation, unstable." Shizu suddenly added, giving Nia the basis she needed.

"Yeah, the situation is strange back home. That's why Lord Momon had to return. I really shouldn't say too much."

"What is that supposed to mean!" Arisa nearly demanded, looking oddly adorable from being so annoyed at her question being avoided.

"She means that her home might be in danger and she doesn't want to reveal anything that would put it in more danger, Arisa. " Anya spoke up with a smile. "Like how if you told bandits where your village was."

Arisa suddenly turned sullen as her shoulder lifted up as if to hide her head. She pulled her arms close to her body as if she was cold, and her steps shortened as her legs seemed stiff and unwilling to move. "Okay, I understand." She said, looking as if she was on the verge of crying.

"Buck up Arisa, that won't happen ever again." Anya said seriously as she and the rest of the first line stopped suddenly. "Besides, I think we've found the perfect place."

Before them was a large circular stone clearing with a large tree off to one side. There were a couple large tombs in the distance, and they could clearly see a couple dozen skeletons around and in the distance.

"I think this is a good spot. The undead are a ways away though." Lowgen said simply as he glanced around in slight annoyance.

Nia looked around as well noticing that the undead were awfully spread out. Then she noticed Shizu eyeing the nearby tree, as if her gaze was locked on it. "Go ahead Shizu."

Shizu nodded and suddenly ran towards the tree, surprising everyone as she jumped at its trunk. Her feet pressed again it and she rocketed up like a cat until she found a large enough branch to hold her weight and sprung up onto it. With deft movement she quickly pulled out her bow and an arrow, notched it, and aimed at the furthest grouping of skeletons.

Then she let the string go. Her arrow flew silently through the air almost impossible to see, until it collided with a skeletons shoulder, shattering it and dropping the skeletons arm to the ground with a clatter. The skeleton immediately turned around and began heading toward them, followed by every skeleton near it. "Shall I pull more?" Shizu then asked as she looked down at everyone staring at her in surprise.

Everyone looked around to see only the one group of nine skeletons slowly trudging toward them, bones shattering and armor shifting to create a dull but ominous sound. "Alright, here they come. If you could pull some more and pick off stragglers that'd be great!" Anya said as she took a step towards the oncoming group of skeletons and brandished her halberd.

Finally something that I can get aboard!" Lowgen said with a chuckle as he, Kris, Sven and Myrrdin all took up their positions to hold the area around the tree. Let them come, we'll tear those shambles apart!"

All of them looked more than ready to go, and as the skeletons got close Nia let out a sigh. We'll support you, just don't go too far. Reinforce armour, Magic weapon." immediately a green glow washed over everyone's bodies and their weapons gained a faint yellow aura around them.

"Heh, this makes things simpler" Myrrdin said with a chuckle as Arisa turned to Nia with a scowl.

"I was going to reinforce everyone!"

"My enchanting is likely stronger, and we don't want to be overly confident here. Next time maybe." Nia said as she placed her free hand on the pommel of her blade and prepared to cast magic with the other.

Arisa just glared at Nia until Anya spoke up. "Arisa, with only two of you, you could leave Nia to cover Sven and Lowgen, could you focus on helping Kris and I?"

"Okay!" She quickly responded, allowing Nia to sigh to herself and look back up, only to find that the first skeletons were now reaching them. It was about to begin.

The first person to make contact was Anya. Two skeletons rushed her position, one of them being the first that lost its shield arm. A heavy swing from her halberd collided with its side and sent it flying in pieces, and the others strike was simply too simple to not see coming. With a quick sidestep she moved out of the way and spun around, catching the second on her halberds edge and sending it away like the first.

Next was Lowgen, and only because he had held back from rushing forward into the skeleton ranks. Pulling out his axe and mace he let a trio of skeletons near him and smirked. Each of them tried to attack simultaneously, getting in each other's way and giving him the perfect opening. With one simply swing he crushed the spine of one with his mace, and knocked the head clean off another and in to the others, unbalancing it. A swift kick knocked it onto the ground with a clatter, and his mace finished it off without a single issue.

Sven and Myrrdin were having no trouble either, double teaming a small squad of skeletons without even meaning too. One of them would take the one side of the group high, while the other took the opposite side low, causing skeletons to fall back against and limit each other. Their pairs of blades, though unable to cut through the skeletons assortment of armour, made quick work of their fragile bones, allowing them to easily strike at their exposed joints, or simply knock them into others.

Kris was using a simple yet effective tactic common to those who preferred the shield. Each time an opponent would strike her, she blocked it with the shield, or even used the shield to parry the bow, and then when the skeleton was open, she swung her sword down on their exposed necks. For simple unintelligent skeletons it was almost a pathetically easy tactic, and her heavy full plate made her simply unhindered by their lopsided and inaccurate strikes. They all fell before her a strike each.

Behind them, Shizu, Nia and Arisa were doing their jobs as well. Shizu's bow never seemed to stop firing; taking out stragglers like clockwork, and striking any skeleton that was even close to hitting anyone from their blind spots. Arisa kept a constant stream of Magic arrows flying over everyone's heads, destroying and weakening the armour of skeletons yet to arrive and already in combat. And Nia was healing anyone who needed it, while occasionally firing some magic arrows of her own whenever the chance arose.

In all, they were doing extremely well against the slow tide of skeletons, and after a while their numbers seemed to be dwindling down to bare handfuls.

"Ha, this is almost too easy!" Myrrdin said cockily as he vaulted over a headless skeletons shoulder and kicked another head off with ease.

"It's not that it is too easy, we just have good support!" Anya replied as Nia cast another lesser Restoration spell over her, causing her scrapes and wounds to knit on their own. It wasn't instant, but it allowed her to keep going, and she kept being healed by it over time. She liked it more than other healing spells actually. Over time healing was great during a fight!

"Were almost through them all anyway. This will be a good payout even if they are weak on their own." Lowgen admitted with a grin as his mace crunched through a skull and down the skeletons exposed ribcage. "If we had been on our own or in smaller groups it likely would not have gone as well though. We should thank whoever decided that groups would be together."

"I agree, this was a good idea." Sven said as he took a few steps back form a just shattered skeleton and looked back to see Nia, Shizu and Arisa not moving. "What's wrong you three?"

"I- I just sensed something. Its, I can't- we can't-" Arisa tried to speak, her voice unwilling to cooperate.

"Something powerful was just cast and- it feels like it's coming this way." Nia said, a bead of sweat trickling down the side of her face.

"Hill, between tombs." Shizu said after a second, drawing everyone's eyes to the place she pointed to with a drawn arrow.

At the edge of their vision, on a hill between two large tombs, a massive hulk seemed to trudge toward them, getting larger with each step. As it finally broke free of the tombs shadow, everyone caught side of it and the air was sucked out of their lungs.

Standing nearly twenty five feet tall was a giant. It was however definitely a denizen of the cemetery. Its flesh was rotted and slipping off its body in sections while bone stuck out of others seemingly at random. What was left of its brain was half sliding out of massive hole in the side of its head, and its eyes held a malevolence that hadn't existed in the skeletons. In its one hand it held what appeared to be a tree trunk, and it wore what was once likely iron armour, now rusted, chipped, pitted and cracked, looking like it was help together by will alone.

"A Zombie Giant?!" Sven exclaimed in shock and fear as he took a step back.

"You have got to be kidding me." Lowgen said with a growl. "No amount of money is worth this. Ugh, how'd I get into this?"

"We need to leave." Anya said in fright. "Zombies are bad enough, but a zombie giant . . . only a group of gold adventurers or higher could handle it. It's easily C or B class; we need to retreat, now!"

"That may not be an option." Nia said with a gulp as the Giant began slowly walking toward them, ignoring the skeletons before it to the extent that it simply crushed them underfoot. There was something else though, an aura around it that was different than the rest of the undead.

'Dam I wish I knew what half these things I can see meant.' Nia thought to herself as she stepped up between Lowgen and Anya and grabbed the handle of her Moonblade.

"Get back, take Arisa and run, we'll hold it off as best we can." Anya said as she let one hand go of her halberd and pulled her tower shield off her back.

"No." Nia said as she took a few more steps forward, surprising everyone but Shizu.

"What?" Lowgen said, voicing his surprise.

Nia felt something well up within her as she spoke. "I said no. if we run, it will just follow us back to the gate. It has to die here. "Ah, that was it; she was feeling a confidence that she had never before felt. She knew she could beat it as she was now. She could beat it now because he was a Kitsune. "Shizu, target it's eyes, then go for its legs to limit its mobility!"

"Right," Shizu replied as she stood fully up from her crouched position and pulled out an arrow, knocking it and pulling back the string the same as before. She did nothing different, but everything about her felt different as she moved.

"What? No! Even if we blind it, that is a zombie, not a skeleton! To do that you'd need to carve through the flesh, and it's a giant, we'll never kill it!" Myrrdin exclaimed n fear as he began stepping backwards.

"We don't need to kill it." Nia said as she pulled her Moonblade out, giving everyone a full view of its glowing color. "The armor on its shoulders is bulky and should limit its movement. If I can get onto its back, I can destroy it. We just need to limit its movement and stop it from moving!"

In that moment Shizu let loose her arrow, and it flew flawlessly across the dark cemetery, a glint in the night that quickly arced right into one of the zombie's eyes with a sickening squelch that was somehow audible even from the distance. The giant shifted a bit to that side as if looking for the one who struck it, just as Shizu took out and nocked another arrow.

"It's back right? So we need to cut its legs and drop it to its knee's then?" Sven asked with a grin as he began nervously rolling his shoulders, the giant still trudging toward them.

"You are not seriously thinking of agreeing with idea, Sven!" Lowgen exclaimed as he too took a step back while muttering to himself. "This is so wrong."

"It sounds good. It'll work! If we can keep it busy we can slice the ankles and drop it!" Sven said, his eyes were wide and his breath was ragged. It was clear he was terrified, but he also seemed to look forward to the idea, and it was clear his adrenaline was pumping faster than his blood probably was.

"I'll keep skeletons off you." Kris suddenly spoke up as she stepped up and began walking forward, her sword and shield brandished causally. Her armor was still rusted, but in the stark moonlight, and before a giant, her calm vice and cool movement made her look like a golden Valkyrie as she moved.

as in in sync, Kris, Sven and Nia all rushed forward, Kris pushing ahead of them and holding her shield high as a small mass of skeletons was directly between them and the zombie giant. Kris swung her shield out at the first skeleton to cross her, and its bones flew over the heads of the others as they lunged at her, Sven and Nia dodging around them as Kris held their attention. A dozen meters away from the giant, Shizu loosed another arrow, striking the giants other eye, and causing it to reel backwards with a roar.

"Ugh, dammit, we have to help!" Anya yelled as she and Lowgen rushed forward, adding their blades to the conflict and pushing back the skeletons that were up till then about to overwhelm the solo Kris. In this moment Sven and Nia had gotten to the Giant to see it thrashing about. Dodging the blows of the tree and it' feet Sven dropped onto one knee and slid beside its foot, slashing both blades into one of the giant's ankles. He felt the remains of tendons snap and quickly rolled away from the foot and onto his own feet, just in time to see that the giants thrashing was keeping Nia away from the other ankle, and was instead firing small bolts of flame at the giant from her open palm! Before he could run over and slice the other ankle though, a stream of magic arrows, and regular arrows flew through the air and turned its ankle into a porcupine, shredding the rotting flesh. Sven risked a glance over to see Arisa sitting in the tree with Shizu, and her staff glowing vibrantly as Shizu pulled out a pair of arrows and notched them. When he looked back he could see their arrows had revealed, but not cut the tendon, so he quickly pulled out a throwing knife, and whipped it at the tendon, all while he hoped it would strike.

His hope proved fruitful as the knife fell right into the tendon, slicing its rotting core with a clean cut, and removing the last thing keeping the giant standing.

Without its tendons, the giant fell forward onto its chest with a heavy crash, but quickly used its arms to prop itself up, and began trying to swing at anyone near it. And Kris had gotten closer due to dealing with the skeletons.

"Look out!" Lowgen called out, a half second too soon.

Kris looked to see the danger, only to have the tree trunk the giant held crash into her armour, sending her barreling into the remaining skeletons, shattering them like sticks under an avalanche.

In response Arisa let loose a stream of magic arrows at the Giants arm, tearing into the flesh around its elbow and making it difficult to move it. By that time, Sven was throwing knives at the giants back, making improvised grips that Nia scampered up until she was just between its shoulder blades.

"PURIFY!" Nia shreiked as she plunged her blade into the Giant and pushed her magic through it.

The giant immediately began thrashing around faster, trying to reach up to knock her off, but its head and the armor on its shoulders was in the way, and a swing from Anya's Halberd stopped it from trying to use the tree to strike her. After a few seconds a pale glow began forming around the giant, and a second later, it stopped moving, its body seeming to rot at a far quicker pace as everyone backed off away from it. Within the minute its body had rotted away into nothing but bones and a bit of odor, and even then the bones quickly began to snap and break, turning to dust in the wind.

For a few seconds everyone didn't move, to shocked by what had just happened, then Anya suddenly gasped and looked around, "Kris!" She yelled out as she ran over to her body and knelt down beside her. "I can't hear her breathing!" She said as Nia, and Sven, ran over; Lowgen looking out for any strangling skeletons.

"Let me use a healing-"

"No I'm fine!" Kris suddenly said as he hand shot up and grabbed Nia's wrist, surpassing both her and Anya as she sat up. "I'm fine."

"But you were sent flying! You were hit by a tree!" Anya exclaimed. "Even in armour that would seriously-"

"I said I'm fine!" Kris nearly shouted, before scooting back a bit, probably in embarrassment. "I mean, my armor may not look like much, buts it's strong. I'm fine."

Anya looked at Kris as she got up and walked over to the tree that Shizu and Arisa wee now standing under her footing looking more than a little confused, before she looked Nia straight in the ryes. "I didn't hear any breathing, I swear."

"Maybe she breathes lightly?" Nia suggested awkwardly as they both got up and walked over to the tree, to find Lowgen now looking around while Arisa seemed to be saying something energetically to Kris.

"Where is Myrrdin?" Lowgen asked as they walked over, causing them to look around. He wasn't anywhere in sight.

"Did he get attacked?" Kris asked, acting like getting hit had never happened.

"He ran, back towards gate." Shizu said calmly as she glanced around, seemingly uninterested in her own words. "No more undead in area."

Lowgen and Anya let out simultaneous sighs as Lowgen leveled his gaze at Sven and Nia. "Let's head back, and talk about what just happened."

Nia, Sven, and Even Arisa all shivered from Lowgen's tone. It was going to be a long walk back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two figures sat on the roof of a Tomb in the Cemetery, watching the group of adventurers walk away, yelling and talking amongst each other. The body of the zombie giant was almost completely gone now, and it irked the one person greatly.

"Dam, I wasn't expecting them to kill a zombie Giant so easily. I feel like all that work summoning it was wasted!" the young man said angrily. He had wild blonde hair and bright blue eyes. His body was covered by a black cloak, and a simple knife sat on his belt. For a Zuranon cultist, it was a relatively common look.

"Indeed, she's pretty strong." the woman behind him said with a disturbing giggle.

"yes. Few of us have dealt with spiritual type casters before. This could make things complicated." He said as she turned to look at the woman, "what do you think we should do, Clementine?"

Clementine removed her hood to reveal her face. It looked the exact same s it had before she had died. "We kill everyone close to that Dam Elder Lich of course! If that girl is actually related to him, I don't think she's human. So we could simply kill her, or reveal her identity and have her killed by the entire city!" She suggested sadistically, clearly liking the idea better.

"That will take time."

"That's fine. I can always find something to do, hmm?" Clementine said with an almost sensual hum. "How are we going to do it though, mister Chuky?"

The cultist, whose real name was Chuk Sagee, let out a sigh, then his lips twisted into a violent smirk, "That girl of Mormon's is masquerading as an adventurer just like he did, so why don't the two of us do the same?"

Clementine looked at him for a moment, and then smirked. "You think you are even close to my equal?"

"Of course not." Chuk Said with a wave of his hand. "But with Khajiit and everyone else gone, I am free to conduct my own experiments. I believe I could be capable of approaching your strength if given time. Besides, your resurrection has left you with only a fragment of your old strength. We'll both need time to gather the strength to get both of our revenges."

Clementine smiled evilly. "You're much more intelligent than I gave you credit for. How were not old Khajiit' second with such a good head?"

"It's because I am this intelligent that I wasn't." Chuk said with a smile as he turned back to look out at the cemetery. "If it had been known I was so smart and manipulative, I wouldn't have been able to convince other cultists to do as I wanted for me, and I wouldn't have been able to skip out of the ritual that was sure to fail. Khajiit had skill and power, but simply making a city of death and killing everyone is far too simple. It would be much better to make people kill each other and seek us out to join of their own volition. When someone think it is their choice, it is far easier to control them!"

Clementine smiled sensually as she walked up behind chuk and rested her arms on his head, allowing her breasts to press against his back. Something far more uncomfortable that it normally would be, due to the crumpled remains of her armour that she still wore. "Not bad. If you manage to get stronger I just might fall for you, if I cared for such things."

Chuk grinned. "Actually I had a thought about that. The resurrection may have been incomplete."

"Oh, how so?"

"It may have altered your personality very slightly, though I am unsure how exactly, you do seem slightly different than the few times I saw you."

Clementine was silent for a second. "I suppose I do feel a bit different, but I thought it was from being resurrected. But what does that have to do with this?"

Chuk smiled. "We'll need to devise some alteration to our looks and personalities, at least publicly. Otherwise we won't be able to infiltrate the adventurer's guild."

"I see." Clementine said calmly before leaning against him a bit harder. "Alright, if I get to kill people in secret still while we work on our revenge, I'll play along. It's been a while since I've changed my looks. Let's get started, on all of it!"

 **Authors note: I did some checking and nothing I could find said anything about what exactly happened to clementine's body after it disappeared. So I feel absolutely no remorse for this.**

 **:3**

 **Ps. also, I will not be showing the entire equipment and skill list ever chapter, just the stat growths. Otherwise it'll be huge all the time and there is no need for that. Equipment and skills will show when one gets added. Spell list will stay, but descriptions will not be there unless is a new spell.**

 **And yes, wizard is up a level and that makes 7 magic ranks. wait for next chapter.**

Name: Ninya

Title: Apprentice of the Tomb of Nazarick

Race: Kitsune

Racial Levels:

Zenko Kitsune (lvl2 – 22%) – Good kitsune, levels increase shapeshifting capability and shift Alignment in the good direction. increases max mana by .10% per level after 2.

Yako Kitsune (lvl1 – 40%) – Evil kitsune, levels increase illusion and charming magic capabilities, and shifts alignment towards chaotic with the desire for power, but not true evil. increases max mana by .10% per level after 2.

A Kitsune can only level one of either Zenko or Yako Kitsune to lvl10.

Class level's:

Wizard (5) 100%

Miko (1) 58%

Fighter (1)6% -

Spellblade (1) 2% - Spellblade levels add to total magic levels only when it hits lvl3 and there after.

Level total: 11

Tails – (1) - Gets another tail every 7 magic levels. Unlocks next tier of magic and boosts magical power.

 **Spell List –––**

Fortify armour

Magic arrow

Light healing

Message

Foxfire

Fire arrows

Lesser Cleanse

Lesser Purge Purify

Corrupt

Minor Illusion

Minor Charm

Magic Weapon

Lesser Restoration

Force


	12. Chapter 12

**I Got my but off the floor and wrote things! Yippee!**

 **no fighting this time though.**

 **Review Replies:**

 **PrometheusTheXelNaga: Kris's identity will be revealed over time, so you'll have to wait. You are correct to be curious of her though.**

 **Dmol8: of course she's a friend! She's so nice to the people she (stabs) gets information from!**

 **Chamaeleonx: why does eveyon assume/ hope for Clementine to be forced to serve Ainz or the like?**

 **GoDie910: Thanks!**

 **levelgap: Always happy to make people happy. Flags are always scary, especially red ones. As to my writing skills, I've worked hard on them; I'm not giving them up. If you need tips, pointers or feedback on something though I'd be happy to help to the best of my abilities.**

 **Lobisomen616: why else would I bring Clementine back if not to have fun with their eventual reunion? Oh it will be so happy! And interesting. . . . .**

 **And gory.**

 **Also a while away still.**

 **oh look ,payment chapter!**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ninya opened her eyes and found herself standing on the middle of a great stone circle, surrounded by Tree's with leaves a bright pink that fluttered through the air like an emotion she couldn't quite put a finger on. The sky above her was a pale gold, yet the area was lit as if by the midday sun on a cloudless summer day. It was strange, especially since she could feel no wind, yet the pink petal from the tree's fluttered and blew about regardless.

Glancing around some more, Ninya found a strange archway sitting against the edge of the stone circle, marking a stairway that went down to an unseen place, flanked by more pink petal tree's. The arch itself was a bright red in color, with two red beams atop its sides and a black plate between them. The plate had a strange symbol on it, one that she did not recognize, yet felt like she could almost make out. Like a taste just out of reach of her tongue, a scent that he couldn't smell, or a feeling she had forgotten.

"From the profane, to the Sacred," Jinya muttered to herself in complete silence as she looked at the symbols on the black plate, confused by her own words. Was that what it said? If so, how did she know that? She had never seen such symbols before in her life, so how did she know what they meant?

Shaking her head Ninya resolved to find out what it meant and took a step forward. As she took the step ford she realized that she was wearing nothing, her entire body laid bare for the nothing less around her to gaze upon. Her ears twitched upon her head at the realisation, but strangely she felt nothing from it, and instead felt a strange feeling of freedom from her body.

Pushing forward, she walked underneath the gateway, underneath were the profane and the sacred met, under the Torii and into the stairs.

the stairway that went down from it spiraled out of her sight, and was surrounded to the sides by the great pink tree's, their boughs stretching and coiling amongst each other to form an unbreakable canopy above, as if protecting the steps themselves from the elements outside.

Walking the steps down in their slow spiral Ninya could feel her tail swishing about behind her, feeling as if it was moving through, something. Thicker than air, but thinner than liquid, ephemeral and impossible to see, yet more there than a passing thought, a whispered word, or a solemn sigh.

She began seeing forms walking beside her down the stairs, like ghosts, but even less tangible. Colored forms, the vague outlines of women, ranging from the petit to the busty, the short to the tall, and every type between. Though all different, they all walked at the same pace as she did, and they all shared one thing in common. They each had a single tail, and a pair of ears. Their colors were different, their hair and fur had differing patterns, and some even had paws instead of feet, but they all had a foxes ears and a single tail.

As she walked alongside the spectres, feeling odd that she was unworried or suspecting of their presences, she noticed another Torii at the bottom of the stairs. And at that moment, she witnessed something change. A couple of the spectres, simply disappeared, only one or two really, and all those that were left began changing. Their shapes did not, but the feeling they exuded did, and as the feelings grew, a second tail formed beside the first, connected to the same body and will, yet still individual from the other. And as she stepped through the Torii at the stairs landing, she felt that along with the spectres, a second tail had formed beside her first.

The second landing, seemingly identical to the first stone circle, began changing, expanding and growing as if tended by an unseen hand. And before Ninya could see how it changed, the vision ended.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ninya opened her eyes and squinted as rays of sunlight struck her face. shifting to move the light she pushed herself back, then used a single arm and propped herself up. In the past she had always slept on her back, but once she had reincarnated into a Kitsune, she quickly realized that her tail got in the way, and so she had gotten used to sleeping on her sides.

Using her other arm to rub some sleep from her eyes with a yawn, Ninya looked around, trying to figure out exactly where she was. The room held two beds, one against each wall with a single window between them. Across from the window a single wooden door sat securely closed, and in the middle of the room was a small circular table, while a small chest sat at the foot of each bed.

"Oh, right, an inn." Ninya muttered to herself with another yawn as she propped herself up more and then sat down on the bed, her legs hanging to the side alluringly bare as she remembered the night.

After they had killed the giant Zombie they had returned to the guild clerk at the ramparts, who instantly began screaming and shouting about how an undead giant was impossible and how they should have been dead. After calming her down they had all returned to the guild, and after being told that reward money would be dispensed during the midday, they all split to find rooms to stay at and get some sleep. Having come back just after midnight they would have lots of time to sleep, but it did not change the fact that she and CZ had not checked for inns yet. Luckily it had been a simple matter and it had been oddly easy to find a two person room for her and CZ.

Then she slept better than the dead, because they had been killing them for part of the night.

the sudden click of a latch drew Ninya's attention onto the door, only to find it open and CZ walk in, Still dressed as her Alias, while carrying a wooden tray covered in types of bread. before she was even fully in the room she had started closing the door, and if she had been followed, all they would have seen was the door closing, CZ allowed not even a fraction of the rooms interior to be seen as she moved in. as soon as the door was closed she walked to the table and placed the tray on it, then walked back to the door and instantly did up three different latches that Ninya was sure had not been on the doorframe when they had arrived in the night.

"Morning." CZ said as she turned around from the door and slumped her shoulders a bit, likely from being calm, and walked over to the table. Plucking a piece of bread off the tray she stepped back and sat down on her bed, looking straight at Ninya. "Brought food."

"I saw. Thank you." Ninya said as she kicked out her legs off the bed and stood up off it, walling over and grabbing a piece of bread covered in seeds and taking a bite out of it. It tasted like an herb garden, and as she stepped back and sat on the bed she noticed that CZ was till staring at her. Very intensely.

"Um, is something on my face? Or is it this thing?" Ninya asked as she looked down and pulled at the sleepwear she was still wearing. To keep up with their cover, Ainz had gotten both of them a set of clothing for if they needed and had CZ kept hold of them, not that Ninya knew where she kept them. The clothing in question was something called a yukata, a long single piece outfit made of a soft yet light cloth. It was easy enough to put on, arms in sleeves and then wrap the sides around and fasten it with a loose belt, but while comfortable, Ninya worried about how much it could cover. It was only held on by the belt at her waist, meaning if the lower sections got caught or ruffled up, she could become scandalous. Though despite her internal worries, it strangely did not worry her nearly as much as she figured it should.

CZ shook her head. And pointed past Ninya. " Tails."

Ninya blinked for a second and then focused and moved her tails so that one lied on each side of her, then remembering the strange dream she had. It had felt so real, and considering that she now had two tails, perhaps it had been. "Yeah, I guess I have two of them now. I had a weird dream about it too. Maybe it was a vision. I'm not sure." Ninya admitted with a shrug as she took another big bite out of her bread, savoring the simple yet enjoyable flavor. it was strange, the increase of another tail wasn't worrying her that much either. Weird.

"Kitsune with more tails, are more powerful?" CZ asked not so much a question or statement, but somewhere in between.

Ninya looked at her tails, being able to tell them both independently and as one, and then looked at a hand, producing a ball of foxfire in it without so much as a whisper before getting rid of it. Before she would have had to will the foxfire into existence, now it barely took half a thought. "Maybe. I'm not sure. I don't really feel any . . . . . no, maybe I do feel something. It's hard to say."

CZ nodded in understanding and got up to get another piece of bread, then sat back down. For a little while it was silent as the two of them ate, until Ninya looked at the nearly closed shutter on the window, responsible for waking her.

"About what time of day is it now?"

"Sun is high. Almost noon."

Ninya let out a slow sigh of resignation. "I should get changed and we should head for the Guild pretty soon then huh? We all agreed we'd meet there to receive our payment but, ugh holding this Alias up is tiring. I'm not good with being so formal all the time I think I let it slip during the fight last night."

"Let slip a little bit more. Not noticeable though . . . probably."

"Something wrong?" Ninya asked.

"No. it's nothing." CZ replied simply as she shook her head and got up to get another piece of bread.

Letting out a sigh Ninya got up and untied the sash at her waist, letting the yukata loosen on its own until she could sip it off and began putting on her clothing without even a hint of embarrassment. The fact that CZ was a girl helped, but the main reason was probably that she never had much of a reaction to anything, making Ninya feel far less like her body was being put on display in front of CZ. Despite the fact that it was her body, it was still different than it had been before. And while she had gotten used to moving around and its new shape for the most part, it still felt wrong to let other people see it, for numerous reasons.

Once dressed, Ninya picked up her moon blade, feeling pleasant warmth from touching it, and strapped it onto her belt like sash before looking to CZ. "Alright, shall we get going then?"

CZ, who was already dressed, nodded and leaned over, picking up her bow and Quiver and stowing them both over he back as she move toward the door, following Ninya. It was time to find out how much money they had made!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anya sighed to herself as she sat at a table she had acquired in the guild hall. It was a large table, easily large enough for eight people, but because I was just her and Arisa sitting at it, many groups of adventurers, all young men being led around by their Crotch's, kept coming over and trying to sit down with them.

In all honesty she didn't mind the fact that they were interested in her, it meant that she was considered pretty or beautiful when at her home village most people did not care for her common looks. What annoyed her though was that so many of them were trying to flirt with her in front of Arisa, and most of them did not understand what tact meant.

Simply put she figured Arisa, while not too young, was still too young to hear such things, especially the things some of the men tried to insinuate. She was a good girl, but naïve and unlearned in the many ways of the world. Or at least she used to be; now she wasn't so sure.

"You know you don't have to keep pushing them away for me right? I can take care of myself if you want to talk with them." Arisa suddenly said as she poked at the food on the plate before her, as if unsure of what it was or if she wanted it.

"I do. You're too young to be hearing such things, and they can't keep their mouths closed.

"You mean they keep being led around by their crotches." Arisa said simply, causing Anya to look at her in worry.

"You're still afraid of men like them, aren't you?"

Arisa was still for a few moments, as if frozen in time and space, before she slowly nodded her head, her shoulders now trembling slightly. "Having pushy men like that tear off all of your clothing and try to rape you does that." She said with a hard swallow.

"And we dealt with them!" Anya said in a reassuring tone. "Two of them are dead and the other two are off to the ends of the earth. They will never be allowed in any city with an adventurer's guild. They can't come back to hurt you."

"You don't think I know that! " I'm fourteen and have almost been raped! I shouldn't have even had to deal with it, but when things move to fast, and change so suddenly me- I just freeze up and- and . . . . I almost froze up last night even. I almost endangered everyone by not helping for a moment!"

Amya was quiet for a second as she shifted her chair closer to Arisa's. "That would have been fine honestly. What we did last night shouldn't have even happened, even the Guild agents said that giant zombies shouldn't be able to spawn in the cemetery. Just the fact that the others went at it so willingly was dangerous, and freezing up a something so far above our strength is perfectly normal."

"Sure it's normal, but it's not fine!" Arisa said with a pout. "If everyone froze up we'd be dead, and if I freeze up like that every time something surprising happens I'll be a liability! I need to find my sister, but I can't do that if I keep freezing up over every little thing!"

Both of them were completely quiet for a while, until Sven and Lowgen walked over to the table and grabbed a seat each.

"Morning!" Sven greeted with a smile as he leaned back in his chair, his hood up just like it was the night before. Did he ever remove his hood?

Lowgen however notice the atmosphere. "We interrupt something? Would you prefer to be alone for now?"

"No that's fine. We just got worked up over something that occurred a couple of months back." Anya said as she looked to Lowgen with a smile. "Thank you though, for offering I mean. It says a lot."

"Don't mention it. It's always safer to give women their space when they need it." Lowgen said with a shrug as he looked around. "The others are not her yet?"

"No, I haven't seen Nia or Shizu yet." Anya replied.

"We saw Kris though; she went to a smith to get something estimated. She said he'd be here when she was done with that." Arisa provided, a smile returning to her face as she spoke.

"And that Fleeing Bastard Myrrdin?" Sven asked, clearly still angry over his disappearance. When they had gotten back to the clerk the night before she had told them that he had returned and then left, stating that he'd come to the guild the next day to get his payment. He hadn't said anything about everyone else fighting the giant or anything at all. And when they found this out, it roused Sven's anger to the point that he had claimed he would turn the city upside to hunt him for an answer. Only some quick wit and words from Anya and Lowgen calmed him down. That had been the night before, now it appeared his anger of Myrrdin desertion was now renewed, though more controlled.

Anya shook her head. "We haven't seen him, though I asked the Guild clerks to notify me if they saw him."

"Good," Sven said with a growl. "That bastard ran off at the first sign of trouble. Even if a giant zombie would normally be so strong, he didn't say anything! He left us to die!"

"Be that as it may, he will likely argue that he didn't want to die, which is what would normally happen if adventurer of our strength fought such a monster. "Lowgen said with a sigh. "The fact that we survived is both because of Nia's capabilities of purifying undead, and because we we're lucky, as we made very clear last night, Sven."

Sven shrunk down in his chair. While heading back to the guild clerk, Lowgen and Anya had run everyone else the riot act over how dangerous what happened was and how lucky they were. It still made Sven shudder just remembering how the two of them so easily teamed up on everyone else, despite the fact that they had joined in, albeit not immediately.

Suddenly the door to the guild opened, and as if to announce her presence, heavy footsteps echoed out as Kris walked in, her full plate clattering heavily like it always did. Looking around she quickly found were they were sitting and clanked over. "M-morning." Kris greeted nervously.

"Morning!" Everyone muttered as Kris sat down beside Arisa the chair creaking under her armour weight. "Why do you always wear your armor Kris?" Arisa asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Oh, um I – it's comfy?" Kris replied, sounding unsure of even her own answer.

"Really? It looks uncomfortable though. Are you actually just bad with people maybe?" Kris flinched enough that her armor flinched with her.

"Uh, n-no not particularly . . . but, kind of. . . . It's- it's complicated!" she tried to explain, sounding both embarrassed and nervous.

"It does seem like a waste. Your voice sounds like you're probably well grown and cute." Lowgen said honestly as he leaned back in his chair, making it oddly clear that that was just his thought and nothing much was meant by it. It still caused Kris to lean back a bit though from emberassment.

"You all sound awake." Nia said with a yawn as she and Shizu walked up to the table and sat own, no one having noticed them until she spoke, spooking them slightly.

"When did you two get here?" Lowgen asked in surprise.

"Just now." Shizu replied casually as she and Nia got comfortable, Arisa glaring at her strangely.

"Um, is something wrong?" Nia asked as he notice Arisa's gaze.

"You feel different." Arisa proclaimed after a few seconds. "Like your magical power became a bit stronger, or like something about you changed."

Everyone looked Between Arisa and Nia, confused looks painting their faces. None of them seemed to see anything different, and the way that Lowgen turned his gaze to Arisa was a look of' are you going mad?'

"I don't see anything different." He said in a final sort of tone.

"It's not something you see," Arisa claimed as she crossed her arms over her chest and turned to the side. "You have to know magic in order to sense that kind of thing. others in the hall sense it too!" at this everyone but Arisa and Kris turned and looked out at the rest of the hall, managing to see numerous adventurers, all of them magic casters, suddenly look away or try to make themselves look busy.

"Huh, that's strange." Anya muttered in acknowledgement as she glanced around and then back to Nia.

"Um . . . I probably got a bit stronger from last night." Nia mentioned offhand, then looked around and thought of how to change the subject. "Has anyone seen Myrrdin since last night?"

Everyone was quiet while Lowgen shook his head. "No, no one's seen him. The Guild will be handing out the rewards for last night in a few minutes however I think. If he's going to reappear, it'll be soon unless he's going to give up what little money he earned."

"Good, we'll need to have a serious talk with him when we see him!" Anya declared.

"While I agree," Lowgen said calmly, pointing over to the clerk area. "It looks like they're announcing something.

Over at the Guild Clerks desk the Guild master herself had come out, a smile covering her face as she clapped her hands to get everyone's attention.

"Everyone, thank you for coming! The extermination last night was a great success, and all parties involved have made substantial amounts of money from it. Each individual has had their reward placed on their tab, and can collect it whenever they wish to. In addition, the names of the top three groups will be placed on the informational board for all to see. Thank you all for doing this quest, with this success it shall be a common occurrence both to keep the city safe, and to enhance all of your own skills! Thank you again, and I hope you will all have continued success on your other quests!"

As soon as the Guild master was finished half the hall burst into action, forming lines at the counters to find out exactly how much money they had made, while many others rushed over to see who the top three groups were.

" . . . . We're not getting close to that, are we?" Arisa asked with an annoyed sigh as she let herself sink down in her chair a bit, causing her dress to ruffle up over her chest.

"Sit up Arisa; it looks improper if you sit like that in that kind of dress." Anya chided as she then let out a sigh. "Your right though. It'll be quiet busy there for the next little while.

"And that is why a few of us are coming around to inform the top teams personally," A guild clerk said cheerfully as she walked over and bowed to them, making Arisa instantly sit up in her chair with a blush covering her entire face. "I apologize for interrupting and overhearing your conversation."

"No, that's fine. Saves us the trouble of joining the madhouse over there." Lowgen said with a wave of his hand. "So, how did we do then?"

"Your group ranked highest of all groups, partly due to the unexpected appearance of the Zombie Giant. This is how much was deposited into each of your accounts here at the guild." the clerk said as she took out a piece of paper and placed it on the table, allowing everyone to see the massive number written on it.

"H-how much money is that?" Arisa asked nervously. "I don't think I know how to count that high."

"You don't need to know how to count that high Arisa." Seven said with a hard swallow. "I know some merchants that can't even count that high, but really strong equipment would eat up that amount of money pretty quickly. Still-"

"It's a lot of money." Anya finished as she scratched her forehead nervously. "I can't even think of what I'd use it all for immediately!"

"You shouldn't use it immediately unless it's for good equipment or something similar." Lowgen said with a shake of his head. "It's better not to use that much money at one time anyway."

"Indeed." The clerk suddenly spoke up as she took the paper and pocketed it. "And understanding that the Guild believes that it is safer not to, so taking out even half of that total would be difficult without a good reason. We would not stop you of course, but we would ask for reasons and intents."

"Understandable." Shizu said, seemingly unaffected by the numbers that had been shown before them.

"Then I will take my-"The clerk began to say as she turned to walk away, then stopped and slowly turned back around to them. "I apologize, I nearly forgot. A local merchant has spoken with us this morning about having some adventurers to guard his caravan to a couple villages to the north and north east. He wanted one of the top teams from the extermination to act as the guards for it. As the first ranked team, you have first choice if you'd like to accept it."

Everyone looked at each other with cautious glances. While they had made a massive amount of money, more was always good, and strengthening themselves was even better. perhaps most of all though, they all had agreed before heading to sleep the previous night that they had worked well together, even if it was a bit rough.

"I say we go for it." Lowgen said first, surprising Sven the most.

"Why? I'm not against it, but why do you think we should accept it? And I assume you mean all of us?"

"Of course I mean all of us boy." Lowgen said with a huff. "I think we should go because it'll help us learn each other's skills and capabilities better if we plan to act together for longer. And it will get us out of town while this dies down."

Sven looked followed Lowgen's hidden gaze to the tables and lines of adventurers behind them by the counters. All of them were waiting patiently and chatting as they always did, but many also seemed to be taking glances at them. A lot of glances. "I see what you mean." Sven muttered as he turned back to the table and then looked at Nia, Shizu, Arisa and Anya. "Well me and Lowgen are going, shall we be partying together for longer then?"

"I think we can manage that!" Anya said with a smile, while Kris nodded and both Shizu and Nia bowed their heads slightly.

"Please take care of us." Nia said with a soft smile, causing Sven to glance away for a second in response. Shifting his shoulder to make his hood hide more of his face.

"Excellent, the merchant in question wishes to leave at dawn tomorrow, so I shall inform him and the guild you have taken the job. I'll bring you the full information in a few moments!" The clerk said with a cheery grin as she walked off, leaving them alone at their table again, the constant gazes of other adventurers peeking at them like thieves from between alleyways.

" . . . . Ugh, this is going to get really old quickly. Maybe doing so well wasn't a good idea." Lowgen said with an annoyed sigh as he took a drink from his cup on the table and slammed it down hard, causing both Arisa, and man of the people gazing at them to flinch slightly. "Sorry, was hoping to mess with the ones staring at us."

"Oh, I – um, that is-"Arisa stopped for a second and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly and then looked back at Lowgen. "That's fine, I understand."

Before anyone could say anything else a silver plate adventurer walked over to the table and leaned in between Lowgen and Sven. "I apologize for interrupting like this, but I heard about what happened with your one party member running off on you during the mission. I thought you'd like to know, I'm sitting by the window, and I noticed him looking in through the main doorway's window. I think he knows you're here and is hoping to wait till you leave before coming in. just thought you'd like to know."

Sven immediately stood up from his chair; his eyes filled with rage and hate, and began walking toward the main doors, every adventurer that saw him coming parting immediately.

"I'll go with him." Nia suddenly volunteered as she got up and chased after him, making Anya let out a sigh. "I'll go stop them from doing anything stupid, Arisa, stay here please."

Arisa and Shizu watched as Anya chased after them and once she was gone Arisa let out a sigh. "She tries to act like a big sister and then she does that. She's just as angry as they are."

"Nnn," Shizu hummed in agreement as Lowgen stood up from his chair, causing the other adventurer to shrink back a bit in worry. At least until Lowgen put out a hand to him with a smile.

"Thank you for that information. As sad and as painful as it will be for them to confront him, they need it. Thank you again." Lowgen said as he grabbed the man's hand and firmly shook it.

The adventure smiled and retune the handshake to lowgen and placed his other hand firmly on his shoulder. Don't mention it. I understand how it is on all accounts. You guys did good last night, and I wouldn't want to see such a thing take away from that. Keep up the good work man."

"And you as well." Lowgen said as the man walked away and he sat back down, looking at the mostly empty table before them. "So, what do you girls think, should we order some food for when those three get back? Something tells me they won't be entirely satisfied by it."

Kris simply nodded as Arisa smiled. "I think Anya would like that, she was brooding over it last night too."

"That's good then, some food may help." Lowgen said as he turned and waved down a waitress while looking out the window, "I just hope they don't overdo it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sven dashed down the street as fast as his legs would take him, chasing down the fool who ran as soon as he was seen. He knew Myrrdin was fast from having seen him fight, but his ability to run was beginning to piss him off as he kept the distance between them.

Behind him were Nia and Anya, both of them keeping up with him very well, despite Anya's armour. She wasn't wearing all of it, but she was wearing her chest plate, and it almost looked like Nia was actually keeping herself up to Anya's speed. Was she trying to keep them all together?

It didn't matter. They were following, and Sven hoped it was because they were as angry at Myrrdin as he was. He didn't know what he was going to do when he caught him, but damned if he was going to let him get away! The fact he ran as soon as he saw him only made matters worse, it meant he knew what he had done and was guilty about it!

Suddenly a strange white haze shot past Sven and into Myrrdin, causing him to hiss in pain as he appeared to slow down and then trip over dishevelled stone in the street, crashing to the ground, hard.

Sven looked back to see Nia with a hand raised and a slight smirk, and then looked back to see Myrrdin already getting back up. He wasn't going to let him run off again, not after the chance to catch him had been given. As soon as he figured he was close enough, Sven leapt forward, tackling Myrrdin before he could begin running off, and slamming him back into the ground.

Myrrdin instantly began thrashing, trying to get Sven off of him, and even twisted his body around and pulled out a knife, but stopped when Nia and Anya ran up and drew their weapons, pointing them at Myrrdin. "Why did you abandon us?" Nia demanded angrily, losing her normal nearly formal tone. It actually surprised both Anya and Sven; even during combat she seemed calm and regal to an extent.

"Because I don't want to die obviously!" Myrrdin growled as he pushed against Sven's grip, as if threatening to use his knife on him.

"Sven, let go of him." Anya said as she gazed down at him. "He won't run again, because he'll explain himself. At least if he has any honor!"

Sven let go of Myrrdin and rolled to the side and to his feet in one swift motion, allowing him to get up while glaring at them all. "Honor is for people who want to get killed young. Sure you guys were nice and I'd love taking a job with you all again sometime, but a Zombie giant is a death sentence that I'm not willing to risk! The fact you all came out alive is pure luck that won't happen again!"

"You abandoned us because you thought it was a good idea basically?" Anya asked with a scowl.

"Exactly. A Zombie giant is a death sentence. And I'm not going to die just because some others arrogantly think they have a chance against something beyond their power!"

"Why you-!" Sven began to say as he took a step forward, until Nia stepped forward and blocked him with an arm.

" Don't. With an attitude like that few teams will want to work with him. A team that can't trust each other is doomed to die, and few will trust someone so publicly willing to leave their allies behind." Nia said sternly as she glared at Myrrdin for a few seconds and then turned around. "Get out of here and don't speak to any of us again."

Both Anya and Sven looked at Nia in surprise as Myrrdin slunk away.

"What? How could you-" Sven began, until this time Anya stopped him by placing a hand on his chest and shaking her head.

"We should head back to the hall." Nia said quietly a she began walking away.

"How could you let her-"

"Because," Anya said in a whisper, making Sven realize something was up. "The way she said that, it sounded like the way some local groups talk about trust!"

Sven thought about it for a second and nodded. "True, but she did tell us she knew how to work in a group. They probably have similar organizations to the guild in her land, right?"

"It's possible, but the wording felt too familiar." Anya said as she waited for a few seconds then sighed. "For now it doesn't matter I guess. Let's head back. Maybe the information for that caravan will be waiting for us."

Sven looked at Nia and then to Anya and sighed. I guess you're right. At least we won't see any more of Myrrdin though."

"Agreed let's just hope this next quest doesn't have anything unexpected like that giant!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Name: Ninya

Title: Apprentice of the Tomb of Nazarick

Race: Kitsune

Racial Levels:

Zenko Kitsune (lvl2 – 23%) – Good kitsune, levels increase shapeshifting capability and shift Alignment in the good direction. increases max mana by .10% per level after 2.

Yako Kitsune (lvl1 – 43%) – Evil kitsune, levels increase illusion and charming magic capabilities, and shifts alignment towards chaotic with the desire for power, but not true evil. increases max mana by .10% per level after 2.

A Kitsune can only level one of either Zenko or Yako Kitsune to lvl10.

Class level's:

Wizard (6) 0%

Miko (1) 59%

Fighter (1)7% -

Spellblade (1) 2% - Spellblade levels add to total magic levels only when it hits lvl3 and there after.

Level total: 12

Tails – (2) - Gets another tail every 7 magic levels. Unlocks next tier of magic and boosts magical power.

 **Spell List –––**

Fortify armour

Magic arrow

Light healing

Message

Foxfire

Fire arrows

Lesser Cleanse

Lesser Purge Purify

Corrupt

Minor Illusion

Minor Charm

Magic Weapon

Lesser Restoration

Force


	13. Chapter 13

**Review replies! : There's oddly few of them this time**

 **PrometheusTheXelNaga: Flags are fun. And thanks for the details comment. I like to think they help flesh out characters a lot. And as to the OC's, thank the ones who submitted them (see chapter end), I just give them life!**

 **Guest on May 1** **st** **: most don't have the problem because he explained the situation to them that he is his apprentice. Cocytus likes that she respected him in training and tried her best consistently, and Demiurge, ell we'll see about him in a few chapters.**

 **Chamaeleonx: Minor mistakes are minor. And considering only I'm proofing this, it's not as bad as it could be. As to Ninya's, CZ's and Kris's, races will be discovered, but sooner than you think and later than you want.**

 **I can understand the opinion on Clementine, and believe it would work for others, but not her. Her fate is already set in stone for future plans. And as to the rating, it may change in the future. Already with some of my descriptions I may need to.**

 **Lobisomen616: Someone has to be the older one who isn't entirely controlled by emotion. This time it was him. He is the oldest in the party after all XD**

 **Actually Chamaeleonx brings up a good point. For now it isn't necessary, but do you all think I should shift the rating to M (From T) before the need appears, or just when descriptions get to the point of needing it?**

 **Anyway, onto the chapter**

Ninya stood in the clearing of stone; the Sakura tree's swaying gently in the non-existent breeze. It was larger than it had been in the past, and standing in front of her were a pair of Torii, one behind the other and blocked by brambles that glowed with pink petal's all over them.

Standing in front of the torii were two people, both women and Kitsune wearing Miko garments, but as different as night and day.

On the right stood an older woman, her clothing covering and still beautiful. Her grey hair was cut short and left loose, yet flowed like a gently falling snow. Her eyes stared with cool and calm warmth, like someone who took care of all those around them, and Ninya could feel a power about her that felt strange, like a calm cool breeze before a terrible storm.

On the left was the other woman, her deep red hair was tied into a single ponytail that hung down past her wide hips. Unlike the other woman, this woman's clothing was far tighter, and appeared oddly small for her size. It was split over her chest, showing off pronounced cleavage, and the woman stood at an angle, making her one hip push out, and her legs look longer than seemed possible. Her eyes held a playful gaze that reminded Ninya of fire, warm, but capable of seriously injuring in a moment of weakness, and her tongue licked her lips both playfully, and sensually.

" _Welcome to the beginning of all things_ " The white haired woman said calmly, her tone calm and slow, like an old woman's who was teaching a child.

" Welcome to the end of all your weakness" The red headed woman said, her tone like warm honey, sweet and sensual, but filled with something tainted.

Ninya looked at them both and then down to herself, realizing that this time she was wearing clothing, but they were wispy, like stray thoughts of a fog that hadn't yet receded, and then looked back at the two women. Somehow they felt familiar, but also completely foreign to her. "Who are you?" Ninya finally was able to ask.

Both women smiled.

" _We are the future."_

"We are potential."

" _We are the possible ends for all of our kind!"_

" . . . .b-but who are you?" Ninya asked again.

" _I am –"_

"I am –"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nia woke up and opened her eyes, finding herself staring at the side of a wall of cloth. The gentle bumping of a wagon below made her body shake a bit, and she could hear the sounds of many hooves to her left.

"Who . . . where those two?" Nia muttered to herself as she placed a hand on her head and shook it a bit, feeling slight dizzy suddenly.

"You okay?"

Ninya lowered her hand and looked to see Arisa sitting to her left, looking at her with a worried look.

"Oh, um, I'm fine, thank you." Nia replied quickly.

"Are you sure?" Arisa asked as she leaned closer. "You dozed off and fell asleep, and your magic started feeling weird just before you woke up!"

"Yes, I'm fine." Nia said as she looked out the back of the wagon, seeing a long stretching road flanked by green hills behind them. "How long was I asleep for? How far along are we?"

"Well . . . " Arisa said as she looked out the back of the wagon to where Lowgen was walking, growling to himself under his breath.

"Bloody damned merchant wanting to go to out of the way bloody villages. It's been three days! Ugh, this job was a mistake."

"Ah." Nia said simply as she remembered the situation. After confronting Myrrdin they had spent the rest of the day looking over their equipment. The day after they had gone to join the merchant's caravan for their next job. It had become clear however when they had met him and had the route explained to them, that it was going to be a long quest. The first of four villages he wanted to go to was nearly four days north of E-Rantel.

"See what I mean? With no monster appearing, the constant vigilance is getting boring." Arisa said with a sigh.

"Yeah . . . it'll be our turn to walk soon." Nia said after moment with a sigh of her own.

"Yeah, I was just getting-"

"CONTACT!" Suddenly came Kris's voice, louder than she ever spoke, yet still sounding oddly quiet, like she had spoken normally and her words were carried along with the wind.

"Oh about time!" Lowgen said as his charge forward, disappearing from site as the wagon slowed to a halt and Arisa and Nia jumped out and ran around it to the same side.

The wagon itself was a large merchant wagon. It was drawn by six draft horses and held up by six large wheels. It was long and wide, taking up most of the road, and was covered in thick cloth covering its sides and roof, and even had a wooden watchtower built above the driver's position that allowed those traveling with it to see enemies coming.

The watchtower was occupied by Shizu, while Lowgen, Kris, Anya and Sven all were standing at the wagons one side, with Arisa and Nia just coming up, and becoming able to see the large group of monsters surging towards them. At least a dozen Ogres and three times that many goblins. It gave Nia a sense of Déjà vu, only this time there wasn't someone who one could shot them to death, at least not with swords as tall as they were.

"That's a lot of them." Arisa said with a worried look as she pulled out her staff and readied herself.

"Yeah, but we should be fine I think." Lowgen said as he glanced to Sven then Anya. "What do you think, a twofold strategy?"

"We take on their vanguard and let their main force with ours? Sven asked with a knowing smirk.

"I think that will work. Arisa, Nia, Shizu, can you support us from behind like we had discussed?" Anya asked with a smile.

"Will do," Shizu replied as she pulled out an arrow and readied it in her bow.

"Oh I know! Reinforce armour!" Arisa called out as she cast her spell, enhancing everyone with a smile.

Then the monsters got closer, and battle was joined.

Sven and Lowgen rushed forward, their blades slicing through the crude weaponry of the goblins that made up the enemy vanguard, while Anya and Kris slowly moved forward, taking out anyone that passed them, the enemy's main force slowly approaching them. Overhead arrows and bolts of magic soared from Arisa, Shizu and Nia, striking goblins with such force that some simple stopped existing, and Shizu's arrows even had a habit of going right through the goblins and into the ground behind them, or into another goblin.

Then the ogres joined the fray, and Lowgen and Sven backed up to not overextend past Kris and Anya. Each carrying a massive club, the ogres only knew one strategy, strength. They swung their clubs in broad arcs that, when dodged, left them terribly open to attack. The openings were perfect for Sven and Lowgen to strike at while Anya and Kris kept their attention, using their shields to block the blows or simply parrying them with their weapons.

The battle seemed to be going well, until after taking out an ogre Sven noticed a pack of goblins, sneaking up at the wagons rear. the Goblins were trying to flank them! "Behind the wagon!" He roared, alerting Shizu, Nia and Arisa to the goblins presences, and once known, they stopped sneaking and rushed toward them.

Shizu immediately turned to them and began firing arrows in groups of two and even three at once. Not all the arrows struck like this, but it clearly made the goblins worried, and combined with Arisa firing magic arrows at them, their pace slowed as they tried to take shelter behind the wagon.

"Cover me," Nia suddenly asked as she rushed toward the goblins, both Arisa and Shizu now having difficulty hitting them with the wagon in the way. Pulling out her blade, it shining in the afternoon sun, she reached the goblins, and all hell broke loose.

The first goblin tried to swing at her with a club, but it was dodged so quickly it looked too easy. Nia's blade found the goblins neck and disconnected it from its body in one swift motion.

The next goblin tried to swing a short sword at her, but Nia simply ducked under the swing and plunged her blade into the goblins chest, tearing it out the side.

Another goblin leapt at her, hatchet high in the air, and Nia stepped to one side and swung her blade with a word. " Force!" her spell made her blade as hard as an iron rod, and when it struck the goblin midair, it was like a hammer striking an apple, and the crunching sound that seemd to echo out only confirmed it.

Not losing her momentum Nia opened her free palm and pointed it to three of the five remaining goblins, bursts of flame ejecting from her hand and striking them flawlessly, turning the disgusting goblins into little screaming candles.

The last two, seeing their others killed so easily, turned and ran, but Nia wouldn't allow it and lunged forward with seemingly inhuman speed, impaling one on her blade and then throwing it off the blade into the other.

As it tried to crawl out from under its dead ally, an arrow sailed through the air and into the back of its head, coming out its one eye with a wet squelch.

Nia looked back to see Shizu giving her a, worried look? It was hard to tell with her lack of expression, but after a moment Nia realized what she meant and instantly was worried as well. She had used to much power and killed the goblins far too quickly. She had been worried about if they got to Arisa, but she had been too quick about killing them when she was supposed to be acting primarily as a supporting magic caster!

Looking over to everyone else Nia became even more embarrassed when she realized that the ogres had been slain and the goblins ran off, having left Kris, Anya, Lowgen and Sven to watch her slaughter them with such ease.

And then it came to her. She acted so quickly and simply killed them. She hadn't killed livening creatures so close before, but she felt nothing from it. Like crushing an ant or insect. Was it because of her new body, or something else?

"Wow Nia, that was so cool!" Arisa said energetically as Nia walked back over to her, and everyone else gathered around.

"It was pretty impressive, I know I saw you move so fast before with the giant, but still, that's a pretty impressive burst of speed." Sven added.

"I agree. Lowgen said with a strange look panting his face. "And I know you can use the sword, but to use it so, brutally . . . "

"Um, that's just how I was trained." Nia replied uncertainly. Dam her lack of holding back!

"That's even more impressive then! If that was the basic training you spoke of, I can see why Momon is so powerful!" Anya said with a smile as she came over, holding a handful of ogre's ear tips.

"Move on?" Shizu suddenly asked from up above in the watchtower.

"Right, we should. Do you see any stragglers?" Lowgen called up to her, getting only a shake of her head in reply. "Good, we'll grab the last of the bits of these goblins and then we'll be out of here. Sorry for the delay old man.

The wagon driver only replied with a thumbs up, and within a couple minutes, the wagon was heading off again down the road.

Everyone was far less strung now that they had finally encountered some monsters, and it showed in the causal way that everyone was piled in the back of the wagon resting.

Nia had taken to climbing up to the watchtower with Shizu, and was sitting down in it, completely hidden from view.

"I messed up." she finally silently said.

"Mm," Shizu agreed as she kept a watchful gaze out at a distance as the sun dipped close and closer to the horizon. "Town," She then muttered after a couple minutes of silence.

Nia stood up and looked to the horizon, catching sit of the first town the merchant they were escorting, named Gantz, and wanted to trade at. Without a second thought Nia climbed out of the watchtower and down the ladder, dropping onto the side beside the driving area of the wagon. "We can see the Town from the tower now."

"Good." Gantz said with a smile. "We'll get there and then get an inn for the next two days so I can trade. You all will be free to do as you wish until we move onto the next town."

Gantz was a strange man. He was large built, and looked like a stereotypical merchant, but something about him rubbed Nia the wrong way. Maybe it was the way he smiled, or the fact that everything he wore was purple, or the way he looked at all of them. She wasn't sure.

"Alright, I'll tell the others." Nia said as she turned and slid open the door to the back of the wagon. In the wagon, surrounded and on top of boxes of mercantile, Lowgen, Sven, Anya and Arias were sitting and playing what appeared to be a card game. Kris was sitting at the back of the wagon, her feet dangling out of it as she appeared to be sharpening her sword. "We'll be at the town in about an hour, then we can find an inn, and Gant says we'll be free until we move on to the next village in a few days."

"Good, we can finally sleep in beds!" Arisa exclaimed as she fell backwards, nearly giving Sven and lowgen a look down her dress as it flopped out from under her.

"Arisa, that's improper." Anya said with a sigh. "That's good. I doubt the village will have much to do though."

"That's when we go and hunt monsters to help keep them safe." Sven supplied. "Keep them safe, and gets us some trade in stuff to the guild in monster parts.

"We'll have to see." Kris spoke up, sounding both tired and relived. It made sense when you realized that she never took of her armour and how heavy it must be.

"Right, I'll be up in the watchtower with Shizu till we get there." Nia said as she turned around.

"Okay, have fun with your girl time!" Sven said jokingly, getting punched in the shoulder by Lowgen for his words as Nia left.

Climbing back up Nia found herself staring out at the village I the distance. After four days of traveling, it would be good to have a rest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ninya looked around and found herself standing in the Sakura encircled stone garden one more. It was a little vexing; especially since they had gotten to the town and found rooms they could use at the tavern. And as soon as her head hit the pillow she was back here.

What was this place anyway?

" _We are within your mind, if you were curious as to what this place is."_

Ninya turned to find the white and red haired Kitsune's behind her, in front of the bramble blocked Torri's once more. The white haired Kitsune stood calmly, yet elegantly, while the red headed Kitsune was lounging on a bench sensually, her legs showing from within slits of her short skirt, and her cleavage nearly slipping out of her top it was so strained.

"You . . . we're in my mind? are you reading my thoughts then?"

" _No, you are young, and such questions ae common in the young, who have little experience."_ The white haired Kitsune said softly.

The red headed Kitsune let out a disinterested yawn, her legs shifting as they slowly rubbed against each other sensually as she stretched out on the bench. "isn't there something more important you should be asking? Something that was asked already, but unanswered?"

Nimya thought for a moment, and then nodded. "Who are you?"

Both women smiled again, just as they had before.

" _We are the future."_

"We are potential."

" _I am Inari, the Deified manifestation of the Zenko."_ The white haired Kitsune said with a bow, looking more formal than anything Ninya could believe possible.

"And I am Tamamo No Mae, The Deified Manifestation of the Yako." The red headed Kitsune replied, her tone sensual like dripping honey as she gently raise an arm across her chest, brushing against her breasts.

"Deified, Manifestation?" Ninya asked in confusion.

" _Yes,"_ Inari said simply _"What that means is that we two are the first and most well known to have become true Yako and Zenko. The ones to have become the Founding principles of Kitsune. In a sense, we are both the gods, and hoped futures of all Kitsune!"_

"The future . . . . you mean the Kitsune Racials? Yako and Zenko, those?"

"The very same." Tamamo No Ma said with a sensual smile as she sat up on the bench and crossed a leg over the other, making her skirt lift up to show even more of her legs. "Zenko and Yako, All Kitsune live off both sides, but can only truly embrace one or the other."

"But, what does that mean? Are you just here to tempt me one way or another like demons then?" Ninya asked.

Tamamo No Mae laughed at this. "Hardly little one. we provide council when it is needed, and can show you the pros of our own side and he cons of the others, respectively."

" _We also provide teaching to young Kitsune, allowing them to learn skills as they grown."_

"What kind of teaching?" Ninya asked nervously s she saw Tamamo's smile grow larger.

"Why, magical teaching of course! you do have that library, but it can only teach you so much!"

" _Most Kitsune live away from society, or in areas where magical texts are harder to come by, so we teach them spells and incantations when they are capable of learning them. Spiritual magic is best learned from the spirits of past Kitsune after all."_

"And from gaining your second tail we may now speak, and soon teach you. but there is one thing that we must deal with first."

" _Yes, those goblins you killed. You struck them with speed and ferocity. We must know how you felt about it. Did you simply act to protect others_?" Inari asked calmly.

"Or did you revel in the bloodshed! Did you enjoy the rush of ending creatures beneath you and proving just how strong and beautiful you were to those around you?" Tamamo asked energetically, licking her lip in anticipation of Ninya's answer

Ninya looked at them both and thought about the question. Knowing she would have to answer. "I-"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Authors note: And that's where I end this chapter, a little shorter than past chapters, but that's because now, like the classes poll, we shall have another to allow you the readers to influence Ninya's growth and the story in a sense. Only instead of a class, it's a more emotional choice!**

 **The choice are-**

 **Ninya acted to protect Arisa without thinking about her own cover or potential backlash.**

 **Ninya secretly revelled in the killing of the goblins and letting loose to prove just howv powerful she was over other beings.**

 **The poll shall be on my profile page, so DO NOT answers it in the reviews please. Poll answers in the reviews will be ignored.**

 **Also, because this chapter is shorter, I'm including not just Ninya's stats, but also the OC's, so you can see who's they are and how they stack up!**

 **(Some alteration to Original entry stats for balancing reasons.)**

Name: Lowgen Slaaz

Title: (Known by in E-Rantel) Wild blade.

Race: Human

Adventurer rank: silver plate

Class Level's:

Berserker LVL 10

Fighter LVL 2

Weapon master LVL 2

LEVEL TOTAL : 14

Talents:

Frenzy – can become frenzied in combat. Boosting strength, but limiting intelligence. Also mitigate mental conditions.

Wild man – minor boost to physical stats and resistances. Other boosts when in rural terrain.

Weapon skills:

Savage blow – A single empowered strike.

Multi-strike: A martial art that allows attacks in quick succession. Damage is split between the numbers of attacks. Maximum current strikes – 3

Designed by: Lobisomen616

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Name: Sven Trayvern

Title: (has not been given or earned a name due to working alone for so long.)

Race: Human

Adventurer rank: Silver Plate

Class Level's:

Fighter LVL 6

Monk LVL 1

Strategist LVL 4

Ninja LVL 1 (does not realize he has at current.)

LEVEL TOTAL: 12

Talents:

Ally boost – speeds XP Gain for allies (hidden talent)

Weapon skills:

Minor ability boost

Falling petals – Chaotic Motions give away to a swarm of thrown knives before a chain of Melee strikes is given. Leaves user open so uses it only rarely.

Designed by: fuuten21

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Name: Anastasia Kholodna ( Anya)

Title: Knight from the north

Race: Human

Adventurer rank: Iron plate

Class Level's:

Guardian LVL 7

Knight LVL 4

LEVEL TOTAL : 11

Talents:

Reaction Delay – Damage taken is applied over time instead of all at once. Allows for longer combat and for long term healing to cancel damage.

Weapon skills:

Heavy swing – a heavy two handed swing of her halberd. can strike multiple people at once. a martial art that can be used quickly to dangerous effect against unarmoured opponents.

Designed by: PixelDemise

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Name: Arisa Fluerth

Title: Purple mage

Race: Human

Adventurer rank: Iron plate

Class Level's:

Magician LVL 3

Wizard LVL 4

Scribe LVL 2

LEVEL TOTAL : 9

Talents:

Magic Dam – Can supress magic flow on the user's body. Stopping them from being noticed by mother magic casters and limiting how easily notice they are by regular people.

Mind peek (Hidden) – allows one to learn magic related to the mind. This talent must be unearthed (not hidden) to get its effects.

Magic capability:

Defensive enhancements – minor.

Offensive thaumaturgy – Medium.

Specilizes currently in offensive support.

Designed by: Levelgap

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Name: Kris

Title: Rusted Knight

Race: ?

Adventurer rank: Iron plate

Racial Levels:

? LVL 4

Class Level's:

Knight LVL 4

? LVL 2

Vengeance seeker LVL 1

LEVEL TOTAL : 11

Talents:

Boundary Eye – Can see past enchantments on people, allowing seeing past illusions and understanding magical effects on people. Only works on people not places or objects.

Weapon skills:

Wall of Steel – Martial art that turns the users armour indestructible for many seconds, but makes them unable to move.

? - ?

Designed by: neurocid

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Name: Ninya

Title: Apprentice of the Tomb of Nazarick

Race: Kitsune

Adventurer rank: Iron plate

Racial Levels:

Zenko Kitsune (lvl2 – 23%) – Good kitsune, levels increase shapeshifting capability and shift Alignment in the good direction. increases max mana by .10% per level after 2.

Yako Kitsune (lvl1 – 43%) – Evil kitsune, levels increase illusion and charming magic capabilities, and shifts alignment towards chaotic with the desire for power, but not true evil. increases max mana by .10% per level after 2.

A Kitsune can only level one of either Zenko or Yako Kitsune to lvl10.

Class level's:

Wizard (6) 2%

Miko (1) 60%

Fighter (1)9% -

Spellblade (1) 4% - Spellblade levels add to total magic levels only when it hits lvl3 and there after.

Level total: 12

Tails – (2) - Gets another tail every 7 magic levels. Unlocks next tier of magic and boosts magical power.

 **Spell List –––**

Fortify armour

Magic arrow

Light healing

Message

Foxfire

Fire arrows

Lesser Cleanse

Lesser Purge Purify

Corrupt

Minor Illusion

Minor Charm

Magic Weapon

Lesser Restoration

Force


	14. Chapter 14

**Review Replies.**

 **Zandaino-Nova-Ari: if you are capable of deleting your review please do. It is a waste of space, both because I specifically said not to put OC's in Reviews, and because it is ridiculous. I understand this was likely an attempt at comedy, but it is not funny. Please do not do it again.**

 **alassandro: Demiurge will pop by earlier than that, and not in the way you think. As to time frame I am using a lengthened frame. The next chapter should tell you roughly when this is set. (Lizard man warning roughly, kind of.)**

 **PrometheusTheXelNaga: thanks as always.**

 **levelgap: Yes and yes for the basics of Inari and Tamamo, I love fiddling with canon, for lack of better term in this matter. (The killing stone was supposed to be Tamamo's cursed corpse if I recall.)**

 **Chamaeleonx: Wait no longer, the chapter, and a partial reveal for Kris, are here!**

 **chaptimbou: Polls are on the authors profile page. But will not show on mobile if you are viewing that way for future reference.**

 **DarkWyrd:Thanks for the support and the review! Don't worry, Sebas and Tsuare will appear, just not for a while. As to second review question, no, her racials only increase by actions and intents, though they affect her spells and capabilities. Basically as her Zenko goes up, her skill in shapeshifting goes up and the mana used will go down.**

 **nic1991: I will take note of that, especially due to one thing this chapter brings up partially related to neutrality.**

 **Alrighty then, onto the Story, including, Death, deeper Racial explanations, and a reveal!**

 **Oh, and if you didn't realize already, Polls closed.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I enjoyed it." Nia finally said after many moments of silent thought.

Both Tamamo and Inari smiled, confusing Ninya slightly as she waited for them to speak again.

"If you enjoyed it, then how did you enjoy it?" Tamamo no Mae asked with a sultry smile. "Was it bloodlust? The desire to prove something, or just because it felt good to do as you wanted?"

"I - . . . I wanted to prove something. I needed to prove it to, myself." Ninya admitted as all her past actions seemed like they were coming back to her, showing her how she made it to her current situation, and making it abundantly clear why she killed them so ferociously.

" _Needing to prove something is neither good nor bad, but the reasons behind it can be. Tell us please, what did you feel the need to prove to yourself? What has been bothering you so, that you would do that on such an impulse when you saw the opportunity?"_ Inari asked calmly, not glancing in the slightest toward Tamamo.

Ninya swallowed hard before answering. It was strange, she barely knew these two women, but she felt the need to be completely respectful, like they were elders worthy of her respect. They had said who they were, and she felt that what they said was true, but it still felt strange to be unloading her feelings to the two of them so readily. "I needed to prove that I wasn't weak."

" _Why?"_

"Because, I've always been the weakest. I was too weak to save my sister, too weak to be more of a help to everyone in the swords, and too weak to save them. I'm not. . . Human now, and I know I'm stronger! But even after that giant I still felt weak! I killed it with others help, and have been getting help all the time. I wanted to prove I could hold my own; that I wasn't as weak as to need others to save me. So, so I could maybe save them.

Surprisingly enough to Ninya, both Inari and Tamamo smiled at this.

" _You begin to understand."_

"Understand what, all I know is that I wanted to prove my strength!"

"Yes, but you always want that strength to repay debts given to you. Though you haven't said it outright, you want your power for a reason, and the way you explained your feelings tells us that you at least somewhat understand that all reason have meaning, and that nothing is ever black and white."

"What? What does that have to do with this? I wanted power, nothing else! How am I any different than the nobles who control people for their own gain, or criminals!?" Ninya exclaimed loudly.

Tamamo suddenly got up off the bench she was lying upon and stood up perfectly straight, her ample curves and loose clothing making her look like a princess or queen from a story, elegant and powerful. "Tell me; if you were not aware of our alignment as manifestations of the Zenko and Yako, which of us would you think was more likely evil or good?"

"Huh? You obviously." Ninya replied immediately.

Inari shook her head while Tamamo smiled. "And why, do you think that?"

"W-well, you look the part. You look powerful and more likely to be evil. Inari looks like some form of priest or nun."

"So anyone who is part of a religion cannot be evil?" Tamamo asked with a smile. "Anyone who looks rich or well off is automatically evil? Is that it then?"

"Ah, well, no. . .What does this have to do with my choice?" Ninya asked, becoming slightly irked by how they seemed to be dodging the question.

" _Young one."_ Inari suddenly spoke up. _"You have read numerous stories from that library that talk of our kind, of Kitsune both powerful and weak, vile and righteous. Yes?"_

Ninya nodded.

" _How many of the evil Kitsune in those stories were Zenko, and how many were Yato?"_

"Um, I – I don't know. I think, one or two were said to be Zenko or Yako explicitly. It never said which were what for the others."

" _Precisely. what would you say if I told you, the number of Evil Zenko and Good Yako, was roughly even throughout history?"_ Inari asked her expression devoid of emotion.

"B-but how would that work? You can't be evil and good at the same time!" Ninya exclaimed.

" _You can, because Yako and Zenko are not inherently evil or good themselves."_ Inari stated. _"The one you, for lack of a better term, serve, did they explain the difference to you? Did they call Zenko good and Yako evil, or use other terms to describe them?_

"Um," Ninya hummed to herself as she tried to think back. "I think he called Yako mischievous and Zenko helpful. But he agreed it was like being good and evil."

"If a paladin of law and justice believes that the only way to defeat evil is to kill anyone with the potential to become evil, does that make him evil?" Tamamo suddenly asked with a smirk. "If he found a young orphan taken in by a bandit who gave him a chance to live, does the child need to die because he's been touched by evil and could become evil? Is the bandit evil to begin with, or did he simply make bad choices and is he simply living the best way he can?"

"That's, um. No, I mean, he couldn't, or wouldn't or. . . . Um," Ninya stopped talking for a moment as she thought about Tamamo's words. It was a difficult question. By her logic, were all bandits evil? Were all paladins good? She knew that not all adventurers were good people, but . . .

" _The world is not so simple to be painted in black and white."_ Inari stated simply. _"People consider Zenko Kitsune good, and Yako Kitsune evil, because it is a word they can attach to some of the most common actions of Kitsune that follow that style of life. In truth, it is inaccurate to call either good or evil, unless they have acted in such a way to earn such a decription."_

"But, what describes them then? If they can be the same then-"

Yako and Zenko are differentiated by their actions and how they achieve things. As you've been told, a Zenko will help other, work directly with people and even challenge those endangering others directly." Tamamo said with a slight his to her tone, changing to honey as she continued. "Yako however, will empower themselves, Manipulate others, and even deal with opponents indirectly to meet their ends."

" _Kitsune can be both of Yako and Zenko for the most part, it all comes down to how they decide to live their lives, because the abilities of a Zenko and Yako can help them greatly."_ Inari said with a sigh. _"I bring this up because of what happened to you."_

"What do you mean? I already told you why I killed those goblins the way I did, didn't I?"

" _Yes, but the situation does not affect just you. Your actions were very Yako in nature, while you have acted primarily as a Zenko Kitsune before those other adventurers. They will be surprised by your actions because they were so different from how you had been acting while hiding your identity."_

"Even with the overlord you are following, you obediently did as he asked and trained as he liked, you did not act much for your own sake, whose sake were you acting for?"

"F-for my sister! If I get stronger and find her, I can save her!"

"That may be true, but those who do not act for themselves even occasionally, will find themselves getting used more often than not." Tamamo said as she walked over and leaned against a tree, a leg slipping free from under her skirt to shine in the non-existent sunlight.

" _While I do not agree with her exact wording, Tamamo's meaning does ring true. You have acted primarily selflessly thus far, so your selfish action will likely be noticed. I tell you this because sooner or later you will have to decide just how far you are willing to go to hide your identity from those you travel with."_

"You do have options though, want to hear them, or figure them out yourself?"

Ninya looked at them both for a second and nodded.

"Some Yako would keep their identity a secret to trick people later, while others would reveal their secret to earn trust, and perhaps even seduce or woo someone to their side." Tamamo said with a sultry tone that made Ninya blush a bit at its meaning.

" _Zenko Kitsune have the same split for differing reasons. Some would keep their secret out of worry of others fearing them, while some would reveal their secret out of honestly, hoping to earn trust from sharing a secret. You basically have two options. To continue hiding your identity-"_

"or to reveal it. The reason why fall to you however."

Ninya stood there for what felt like an eternity, considering everything she had come to understand, and that had been explained to her. It was mind boggling in a way, yet still not enough to truly shock her brain. "You are telling me this now, because you believe it's a good time if I decide to reveal myself." Ninya stated after even longer.

" _Using explanation can be a good way to inform others of things. But you will have to decide for yourself what you do."_ Inari said as she slowly turned around.

Tamamo however smiled a bit. "Say, how about a little spell. You have after all, admitted to an Action that has pushed you closer to myself. It is a small spell, but useful. Do you want it?"

The way Tamamo spoke made the spell sound dirty and wrong to even consider, but Curiosity got the better of Ninya for a moment, and thinking about something else would not be a bad idea. "Okay, but what is the spell?"

Tamamo smiled even wider. "Simple. I'll teach you it, but then you'll need to wake up. You can only sleep in for so long. Well, unless you're sleeping with someone, maybe that young boy even perhaps, yes?"

Ninys blushed and shook her head. "Just teach me . . . . Please."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Nia's been kind of out of it since yesterday, huh" Arisa suddenly said as she, Anya, Kris and Shizu were sitting in the tavern of the village. It was their first day of free time while Gantz traded with the locals, and from the previous evening, it was clear it was a small land simple village with little to do. The tavern only carried one drink, prepared only one type of food, and wasn't even formally open until the evening. A slow place to have free time in.

Anya looked at Arisa and placed a hand on her face, shaking her head in annoyance while Kris and Shizu acted like they hadn't heard a thing,

"What?" Arisa asked, surprised by everyone else's reactions.

"Arisa, that was clear to everyone, but we were not mentioning it." Anya said with a sigh.

"What? Why not?"

"Her reaction was, strange." Kris said quietly. "Like she was surprised by her own, actions."

"I figure she broke a rule of her land somehow and was embarrassed about it." Anya said as she looked at Shizu, who simply did not say or reacting in anyway.

Arisa looked at Shizu for a moment and then looked at Anya, her expression going from worry to, seriously embarrassed worry. "Oh! I- I should go and-"

"Don't. Will make worse." Kris said suddenly.

"I agree," Anya added. "Nia hasn't said anything about it, so until he does, or gets over it, we shouldn't mention it to her. It will just make things harder for her, and more awkward for us."

"Oh, okay." Arisa said as he hung her head for a second, thinking on the situation, just as the door to the Tavern swung open, nearly off its hinges, with a heavy crack.

"Hey we found out about some- . . . . . what's going on here?" Sven asked as he stood in the doorway, looking confused when a second before he had been full of vim and vigor.

"It's nothing Sven." Anya quickly spoke up, noticing someone coming up behind Sven. "You might want to move."

"What do you-"Sven began to say, until he was rather forcefully pushed forward, but was able to catch himself on a nearby table and spun around. "Hey what was that for Lowgen?"

"Don't block the door." Lowgen said gruffly as he walked in shaking his head at Sven before looking to Anya, Arisa, Shizu and Kris. "Where's Nia?"

"Upstairs." Shizu replied simply.

"Go get her, we found something to do in this crap heap village."

"What did you find?" Aria asked with interest, standing up from her chair, and making it fall backwards to the floor with a clatter. "Oops."

"Some monsters have been sighted in the nearby forest repeatedly over the last week and its worrying some of the villagers." Sven explained, smile showing from beneath his hood.

"I'll go get Nia then and-!

"Get me for what?" Nia said as she came down the stairs of the Tavern, stopping Arisa from Continuing. She was fully dressed and even had her sword at her waist. She looked better than he had the night before, but oddly enough something felt strange about her, though no one could put their finger on what it was.

"Sven and Lowgen have found that aberrantly some monsters have been sighted near this village recently." Anya spoke up. "We were thinking of looking into it. If you're all up for it?"

"I am." Nia said as she reached the bottom of the stairs. "I'd also, like to apologize, I have worried you with my actions yesterday, and I am sorry." She said with a bow.

Shizu smiled slightly, unseen by anyone, as Arisa Smiled so large it nearly gleamed. "Can you tell us what was making you act so odd then?"

Anya smacked her face again as Lowgen chuckled to himself.

"No, not as of yet." Nia said as she walked over to the door. "So, are we leaving now or later?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, what are the monsters here anyway?" Arisa asked s the entire group walked through the forest outside the village, following Sven and Lowgen as they tried to find a trail to the monsters they had mentioned, without having mentioned the monsters themselves.

"Oh, just a giant spider, a couple, maybe a half dozen of them, supposedly," Sven answered casually.

"Ugh, why spiders!" Arisa moaned in disgust.

"Yes, I'm not sure I'll be able to fight them." Anya said, surprising everyone.

"You don't like spiders either?" Lowgen asked as he bent a branch over his head, snapping it off the tree so others wouldn't get hit by it when he let go.

"It's not that." Anya said with a sigh as her expression became happy and gleeful. "I mean Spiders are just so cute! How could I ever willingly hurt something so adorable!?"

Everyone stopped and looked at Anya, who looked like she had just been hugging a puppy, but had been talking about-

"Spiders?" Nia asked to confirm what Anya was talking about.

"Yes! I mean, they are just so cute! With their multiple eyes and legs! And big ones are so cool when they are plated, all that slick and hard carapace, it's so shiny!" Anya gleefully explained, making Arisa and Sven look nauseous.

"How can you even think that? Spiders are just, ugh. All those eyes and hair, ugh!" Arisa exclaimed in disgust once more with a shake of her head, causing her to not notice a branch and trip over it. She would have landed on the ground, if Kris hadn't caught her with an armored arm. "Ah, thanks Kris."

"Don't mention." Kris said quietly.

"So, you're fine with the legs then?" Sven asked Arisa, noticing she hadn't mentioned them.

"If- if they're not covered in hair, I guess. You?"

Sven shook his head. "I'm not too partial to giant spiders, but I can deal with them."

"Oh." Arisa said as she looked at Lowgen expectantly.

"I have no problems with them. Spiders are natural, big ones just get that way from their diet. As long as they don't endanger people I don't care either way about them. But spiders won't just leave if you herd them away, you have to kill them if they near a town and find it has easy meals for them." Lowgen explained, glancing to Anya as he spoke.

"Ugh, I understand that." Anya said with a sigh. "Still will suck having to kill the adorable little guys."

Arisa glanced around at the forest around them, noticing it had changed from a clean green to a dark black with mangled and twisting branches. "Ugh, is this normal. The forest I mean."

"For dark forests in the north, it can be." Lowgen said knowingly. "The deeper you get the thicker ambient magic can be. It can do strange things to the forest and its creatures. The spiders probably just strayed from a nest far deeper in and-"

"I don't think so." Sven said as he held up a hand, and pointed to a Spider silk covered bough above it. "We have a problem."

Everyone began glancing around, and as they did, found that there were masses of webbing everywhere above them, hidden from immediate view.

"Aw Fuck. Giant Tree spiders." Lowgen swore under his breath as he slipped his two swords out of their sheathes, one to each hand as he flexed his muscles a bit.

"Tree spiders often live in groups and make group nests in trees, but I've never heard of them becoming giant, or this close to a village before!" Anya explained as she pulled out her halberd, gripping it as she looked around nervously. It seemed like it was getting darker somehow.

"Five of them. Above us." Kris said as she gripped her short sword tightly, the metal of her armor scraping against other pieces of it slightly as she tensed.

"What?! How did they get around us?" Arisa said in worry as she glanced around, seeing nothing, but feeling like something was watching her.

"We made to much noise and were not paying the attention we should have as we moved." Sven said with a scowl as he slipped his two kukri's and planted a foot hard into the ground, preparing to leap at a moment's notice.

"You're sure there are five of them?" Nia asked as she looked to Kris.

Kris leaned a bit away from Nia nervously as she nodded.

"I see." Nia whispered as she drew her blade and looked to Shizu. "Will you be alright here?"

Shizu nodded. "No, worries."

"Okay. How will the spiders attack, or will they wait?" Nia asked quietly.

"They will likely attack all at once and try to separate us. We should try to keep that from happening. If we must we could get split into two groups, but any more than that and they will trap us as they want. Especially if there are more spiders deeper in the forest, or waiting to join in."

"Understood." Nia said as she slowly drew in a breath and let it out. "Magic weapon."

Everyone's weapons began glowing slightly, just as a screech ripped through the trees and into everyone's ears, Echoing the attack of the spiders a second before the dropped from the tree's, wires of sticky silk falling down with them all over the forest floor, forcing everyone to dodge them or get stuck.

A second after everyone dodged, both they and the spiders lunged forward each in their own ways. Shrieks, hisses and the sound of Blades punching through carapace filled the forest as they all collided. Lowgen took on what looked like the largest Giant spider all by himself, slicing his swords thou it's pedipalps and front legs as if he was a farmer harvesting wheat. His swords then quickly found resting places in the spiders head and body, before twisting and pouring thick disgusting milky ichor all over the forest floor as the spiders life left it.

Sven and Shizu double teamed the second spider, making quick work of it. A barrage of arrows, eight in all, pierced every eye of the spider in one moment, making Sven know he'd need to mention such a feat later, just before he slid right under the spider and sliced both his kukri's down the length of its underside. Normally he'd have to worry about the spider's stinger, but it hadn't realized he was there initially, and by the time its stinger thrust under it in reaction, Sven had already gotten away and then stabbed both kukri's into its abdomen. The spider did not last much longer.

Anya held another spider off all on her own. With her Halberds reach the spider had no chance. It tried to rush toward her, only for the Halberd tip to be thrust into its mandibles making it reel back in pain. a second later with a full wind up, Anya dropped the Axe edge of her Halberd into the Spiders head, a heavy squelch making her wince in unhappiness over killing the spider.

Nia as well was doing well on her own. the spider that targeted her was simple lunging at her, and a few quick sidesteps coupled with deft swings, removed four legs and both its pedipalps in a matter of seconds, right before her blade cur a line down one side of the spiders body, spilling its insides all across the forest floor.

Kris and Arisa however, did not have such luck. The spider that they had been given seemed more intelligent, and immediately, fired a blob of sticky silk at Arisa. She panicked and dodged the majority of it, but some caught on her staff and shoulder, sticking the head of her staff to her shoulder, making her unable to cast her magic, panicking her further.

Kris acted immediately, putting herself between the spider and Arisa, an act that would have been fine, until three more spiders dropped from the canopy, another targeting her and Arisa. The first spider began approaching her, its mandibles twitching as sticky syrup dripped from its fangs. Kris raised her shield and levelled her sword to the side, only for the other spider to hit her side with a blast of webbing, immobilizing her weapon arm completely.

"it got me-" Kris began to say as she looked at her webbed arm in surprise, and then back to find the first spider standing high in front of her, its stinger tipped abdomen flexing back, and her shield no longer in its way. "Crap."

The Spider swung its stinger tipped abdomen, nearly the same size as a small horse, Right into Kris's plate armour with the force of a battering ram, throwing her right off her feet with the sound of breaking plate and scattering metal fragments. Worse, Arisa was right behind her, and was struck by the full force of Kris's Flying body, and the both of them tumbled backwards, into and through a rotting tree and down a previously unseen embankment, and right out of sight.

The two spiders, and another that swung out of the canopy alongside even more reinforcements instantly began crawling down the hill after them.

"Fuck, they need help!" Lowgen roared as a spider rushed him, and he sliced a leg off before rolling to dodging the rest of its body.

"I'll get them! Hold the spiders here!" Nia called back as she leapt over a giant spider with far more agility than would be thought normal. A half second later she was gone out of sight.

"We really need to talk about her physical abilities when she' willing!" Lowgen said win a rage as he backhanded a Spider in the eyes then sliced off one of its mandibles, growing more and more enraged as he went after them as brutally as possible.

"I agree, but after the spiders!" Sven said angrily as he rolled and dodged an attack.

Anya swung her halberd around, cutting Legs of a spider near her with a sigh as she looked to where Kris and Arisa had fallen, and where Nia had chased after them. "Be safe."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arisa let out a groan and shifted her body slightly as she opened her eyes, getting a glimpse of the forest floor, shattered woodchips, and what small loose strands of spider silk. Her entire body hurt, but as she sat up nothing hurt to such an extreme that anything was broken, at least until she shifted her leg and winced in pain, looking down to find a large splinter of wood sticking out of her lower left leg, blood seeping out from around it.

Glancing around for anything to stem the bleeding Arisa found a long wide strand of spider silk. As much as she hated it, she knew spider silk was clean enough in most cases. And she'd rather deal with the disgust of using it, over bleeding out and being unable to walk. Grasping at the splinter she sucked in a breath of air and pulled it out, the pain making her hiss in pain even as she hastily tried to wrap the silk around her wound.

"Are you okay?" Came Kris's voice from behind Arisa.

Arisa nodded as she flailed about in trying to tighten the silk wrapping. "Yeah, I've had worse, not that I like it." Arisa said as she winced as she stood up and turned to Kris. "How about . . . you . . . . . h-how are you - speaking?"

"What is it? Is a tree on me? I can't seem to get up, so um, is that why?" Kris asked embarrassingly.

Arisa shook her head as her expression turned from surprise to horror as she looked at the image before her and realized something was terribly, horribly wrong.

Lying on the ground before her was Kris, but not in a situation anyone should be able to survive. Her chest piece of armor was shattered and broken in pieces with a large ugly spike of a log jutting out of her stomach, long gray entrails dangling from it. Her shield arm was completely ripped out of its socket and hung from a branch a few feet above her, shield still in hand. Kris's helmet had been completely knocked off, showing her face for the first time. She had a soft looking face, smaller than Arisa would have expected. She looked young and innocent in a way, but her deathly white skin and hair, coupled with a splinter of wood sticking straight out of one of her eye sockets made the way Kris looked at her innocently with one red eye, it was just completely wrong.

"Y-you, your dead. You should be dead! You have wood through your stomach, and head! Your arm is dangling from a tree! How are you not dead!" Arisa screamed in shock and fear as she took a couple steps back before falling onto her behind, her gaze never leaving Kris.

Kris looked at Arisa for a second before forcibly twisting her head and looking up at her dangling arm, and the wood coming out of her stomach covered in her grey insides. Her expression went from one of youthful worry, to a complete lack of happiness, like she suddenly accepted something she had long put off or forgotten. "I- I'm not. . . . Go, just leave me here. I'm already dead. It doesn't matter. Not anymore." Kris finally said as she let her head fall back against the ground, as if giving up.

Arisa knew she should run, get away, something. People didn't take such wounds and live, the only option was that she wasn't human, or was some sort of undead. But at the same time, she had fought with her, survived with her. The time was still short really compared to how long she had been with Anya, but Kris was still her ally, still her, friend.

"But, how are you alive, I mean. If you're dead and . . . . What happened and, just . . . how did-"

Arisa was interrupted at a Spider Fell crashing to the ground behind her, its legs snapped and its body motionless before it even struck the ground with a thunderous crash, spreading its milky ichor across the forest floor. A second later another spider, separated from its abdomen and head, fell down, tumbling down the incline and across the ground a bit as Nia bounded off a tree branch and landed beside the spider's body, breathing heavily.

"Ugh, I'm going to smell like spider for days now, yuck!" Nia said in a strange tone, unlike how she normally spoke as she shook her arms, shaking Spider insides off of her clothing. She seemed different to Arisa, similar to how she felt that one time when asleep or the morning after the zombie giant, but more open, like an unleashed river. The sword in her hand was glowing as well, and not like it did with magic weapon on it. It was glowing like it was a magical weapon itself!

"N-Nia?" Arisa asked, not fully sure if it actually was Nia standing with her back to her, covered in gunk and muttering to herself totally unlike how Nia normally spoke.

Nis stopped her muttering and turned to Arisa, her expression quickly changing from disgust to a calm veneer, like how she always seemed to be calm. "Arisa, you are alright, good."

"No I'm not good!" Arisa screamed as she tried to stand only to trip and fall from her leg wound. "I'm wounded, Kris is dead but not and . . . and . . . and you, are you really Nia?"

Nia was silent for a moment and then glanced to the side, as if thinking about something. She just stood there shaking Spider guts off her still faintly glowing blade. Nia then looked past Arisa to Kris for a second. "You're alive?"

Kris shook her head side to side. "No."

"I knew something was off with you. I didn't expect this though." Nia admitted, sounding like she did before she knew of Arisa's presence. It was like she was putting up a cover of some kind, unless, her usual actions was part of her cover!

"You too." Kris said as she lifted her head and gazed at her. It's difficult, but if I focus for long enough I can begin into see past it to your-"

"I figured as much." Nia interrupted with a sigh. As she rubbed the bridge of her nose with her free hand. "This is. . .this makes things complicated." She said with a sigh.

Arisa looked on with confusion. It was so strange. It was like Kris and Nia were having some sort of secret conversation right in front of her, and like both of them were completely different people. Then she noticed a spider crawling down the slope towards Nia, its mandibles spread with obvious intent. "Behind you!"

Nia glanced behind her as the spider raised its legs up to attack and let out a sigh. "Dammit, if my cover is blown, then-"As if on que to her words, two balls of flame appeared behind Nia and as suddenly as they appeared, flew right at the spider. The balls of flame hit the spider and instantly lit it up like a candle, and in a few second the spider was a mas of flame curled up on the ground. "So spiders are weak to fire. I should know this, ugh. I spent too much time thinking about those other things I guess."

"What, what was that?" Arisa asked in surprise. She of course knew the spell fire bolt, but she had never seen fire like that, that moves so quickly and without even calling the spell itself.

"Some magic of mine." Nia replied as she shook her sword one last time before she sheathed it and walked past Arisa over to Kris. "Arisa, do you know levitation magic?"

" what? Oh, oh, a bit." Arisa answered awkwardly.

Nia smiled as she cracked her fingers a bit. "Good, we're going to levitate Kris off that wood and gather her body pieces. Then I'll heal her."

"What why? I mean, she's dead but not, and you, you're not really Nia, are you? Why should I-"

"I know this is confusing, it was, and still is confusing for me a lot of the time. Especially since I have to keep up appearances." Nia said with a smile. "But I will explain this to you if I can later, as long as you don't tell anyone else what happened here. So please trust me, okay?"

Arisa looked at Nia and wasn't sure for a second, until she saw Kris looking at her with a gaze that felt like it was asking the same. Nia had proven she was trustworthy both against the goblins and the Giant zombie, and Kris had moved herself between the spiders, blocking it from hitting her. Both the goblins and the spider, she was being protected by others because she was being surprised or shocked, because she was getting others in danger. "Okay, but I want answers, from both of you after this!" Arisa finally said as she began trying to levitate Kris's body, something made more difficult because of what remained of her armour.

Nia and Kris exchanged a glance with each other and nodded. "We can agree with that, though it won't be immediately, okay?"

"That's fine."

"Good. Now, let's get Kris off that!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Nia has been gone too long." Lowgen said with a huff as he stabbed his word into the underside of one of a downed spider that was still twitching, making sure it was fully dead. With his own blades, along with Anya and Sven's had turned the forest into a clearing filled with the corpses of spiders. The battle had not been one sided however. One of Lowgen's swords had snapped in half when it had gotten caught in a spiders jaw, both of Sven's knives were horribly dull and chipped, and the tip of Anya's halberd had been snapped off. Even Shizu, who had been intent on fighting just from range, seemed to have run out of arrows and had been forced to draw her sword and join in, her sword now chipped along its length, though her bow was miraculously undamaged.

It had been a hard battle, but no new spiders could be seen or heard around them. they had defeated all the spiders, a number nearing thirty of them, some as large as horses and bears, though they each had smaller nicks and scratched from the environment all over their bodies, and some deeper wounds among them. Anya had a deep puncture from a spider's fang on her left upper arm, Sven one on his lower leg. Lowgen had long shallow slashes down both of his arms, faintly weeping blood, from Spider fangs dragging across them. Even Shizu had small cuts across her body, though they seemed far shallower than everyone else's, and less in number.

"I agree." Sven said as he tried to catch his breath while leaning against a tree, his knives hanging limply in his hands.

"We, we should go and look. Spiders might have caught up with them and surrounded them. Even worse, if they are injured -" Anya agreed between heavy breaths. "We have to make sure their okay!"

Shizu, who didn't seem to be breathing any heavier than usual despite the cuts and scrapers and how fast she moved during the fight, suddenly turned to look at a section of less dense tree's and smirked. "No need."

A second later Nia and Arisa came into view, helping Kris along by both her arms. Her armour was in pieces, and there was clearly bruising underneath it and her skin was slightly pale, likely from blood loss. What was surprising though was her helmet was missing, giving everyone a view of her short white hair and vibrant red eyes. Just from her head she looked smaller than anyone had figured she would be, and Lowgen couldn't help but mutter about how much extra space was in her armour if her figure matched the look of her head and face.

"Sorry, we uh, kind of tumbled down the hill a long way." Arisa said with a slight limp that Anya immediate glanced to. " ah, that's, I hurt my leg, Kris was a bit hurt too, so we had to deal with our wounds before we could come back safety.

"I healed them both a bit, but they will need some more healing and rest." Nia said as she came out from under Kris's arm. "Is anyone badly wounded?"

"No." Lowgen said with a growl. "But our equipment has taken serious hits. Let's head back to the village. Hopefully Gantz has some equipment to repair our equipment, or at least some of our pay so we can get some repairs done while he rest up."

"Then let's get out of here already. I feel so tired it's like I'm dead." Kris said quietly as all of them made their way back to the village as quickly as they could.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Authors note: fun chapter eh!**

 **For those of you curious about the spiders, I'm figuring that a handful of giant spiders would be considered roughly to be class D (Remember the zombie giant was considered to be rank C or B), and that is for a handful. Simply put, it was a seriously tough battle for them, and their skills will rise decently for that reason.**

 **I won't have everyone else's levels placed here (unless people want me to show them each chapter, up to you.) but from Ninya' increases it should be easy to tell how much experience they gained.**

 **Now then, level stats!**

 **(And hope everyone loved the chapter full of twists! more shall come!)**

Name: Ninya

Title: Apprentice of the Tomb of Nazarick

Race: Kitsune

Adventurer rank: Iron plate

Racial Levels:

Zenko Kitsune (lvl2 – 29%) – Good Kitsune, levels increase shapeshifting capability and shift Alignment in the good direction. increases max mana by .10% per level after 2.

Yako Kitsune (lvl1 – 94%) – Chaotic Kitsune, levels increase illusion and charming magic capabilities, and shifts alignment towards chaotic with the desire for power, but not true evil. increases max mana by .10% per level after 2.

A Kitsune can only level one of either Zenko or Yako Kitsune to lvl10.

Class level's:

Wizard (6) 46%

Miko (2) 23%

Fighter (1)8`% -

Spellblade (1) 17% - Spellblade levels add to total magic levels only when it hits lvl3 and thereafter.

Level total: 13

Tails – (2) - Gets another tail every 7 magic levels. Unlocks next tier of magic and boosts magical power.

 **Spell List –––**

Fortify armour

Magic arrow

Light healing

Message

Foxfire

Fire arrows

Lesser Cleanse

Lesser Purge Purify

Corrupt

Minor Illusion

Minor Charm

Magic Weapon

Lesser Restoration

Force

Levitation


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors note: Short chapter this time, but it just is that way because not much happens and its preparatory in nature. (and because I just felt like writing it sooner.)**

 **Review Replies!**

 **levelgap: you like this chapter then, or become terrified by the ramifications of it.**

 **fuuten21: Best compliment I've received for a combat scene in ages, thank you kindly!**

 **drburnett: Never said she was a vampire. You'll see by chapters end.**

 **Chamaeleonx: You are. I'm being stupid focused on not mixing them up anymore. Zenko=nice, Yako= mischievous. Anya likes spiders because she does really, it's like all likes and dislikes really. And not so painful wait for this chapter XD**

 **nic1991: answers to main questions are here! And how you a bigot? I don't understand.**

 **On to the chapter!**

Once everyone returned to the village, it was early evening and all the shops were closed, their fight with the spider swarm having taken hours out of them. When Gantz had seen them and heard what had happened he said he'd look into some supplies to get their equipment back up to snuff the next morning, so with heavy hearts and exhausted muscles, everyone went to bed, and the next day came faster than anyone wanted.

no one waited to meet In the morning and everyone immediately went to find supplies and repair tools. Lowgen went looking for a new sword to replace the one that had snapped, Sven looked for sharpening stone of differing roughness's for his own and everyone's weapons, Anya for a blacksmith to repair her halberd, and Arisa went looking for a tailor to repair her dress, and to find some bandages to keep her wound clean as it healed.

No one had seen Kris, Shizu or Nia all morning, but Nia had said she was going to make sure Kris was alright in the morning from the past night, so everyone expected that was what was happening.

No one but Arisa had any inkling on what could actually be happening however.

Kris stood In front of the door of Nia and Shizu's room, the two of them sitting on each of their beds and looking at Kris, who from their gazes was feeling understandably nervous. The fact her chest plate had holes in it and she was missing a shpulder pad and her helmet, making her head clearly visible, didn't help the matter. Everyone had been shocked by Kris's looks, but she had shied away from all questions the evening before and had turned in even earlier than everyone else to get away from their gazes.

"Is there any point in wearing your armour when it's in pieces?" Nia suddenly asked with a sigh as she laid on her bed sideways for some reason.

"I- I don't like people to see me. I don't look right like this." Kris admitted, averting her gaze from Nia.

"You don't want them seeing your pale skin and wondering about you, right? You don't want people to think you might be sick.

"Or dead." Kris added.

"So you are dead then . . . how did you discover that I'm not human?"

"I have a talent. Boundary eye. I can see enchantments on people, see past them, I mean. I can't see past yours all the time because I need to focus. But I can see your ears and tail, or tails, when I focus."

". . . So you see what I am? You noticed when I got my second tail?"

"After the Zombie giant." Kris confirmed with a nod.

"AARGH!" Nia groaned in annoyance as she planted her face into her bed covers, just as she willingly release her shapeshifting. Her ears disappeared, and her Fuzzy fox ears appeared atop her head, and a second later both of her tails appeared behind her, swaying slightly behind her as if happy to be able to again move.

Kris had been able to see past the shapeshifting, but she saw things as faint images overtop of reality, like a strange filter of gray ashes most times. Seeing Nia change so suddenly caused her to step back in surprise. "Is, that an illusions or-"

"Shapeshifting." Nia said with a sigh as she pulled her face out of the sheets and sat up on the bed, her tails coming to rest on either side of her. "So what are you then, Kris? A zombie?"

Kris shook her head, making short white hair dance around as she did." I'm, my spirit, I think."

"You think?"

"When I was killed, err, died. I saw my body and didn't want to die. Then I was myself again, but my body was like this."

Nia looked at Kris in confusion for s few seconds, at least until Shizu spoke up with a single word. "Possession."

"Ah, I see. Now it makes sense." Nia said with a smile as she placed her hands on the bed behind her and leaned back a bit.

"What does?" Kris asked in confusion.

" I used healing magic on you before, but when we were heading back here last night I realized that I forgot that healing magic normally hurts undead, so I was confused as to why it still healed your body."

"B-but my body has always healed, even on it' own. Does that mean I'm not dead?"

"You are dead, but I think your body isn't, not completely." Nia said with a sigh as she looked to Shizu. "I'm not sure though, could you ask about it?"

Shizu nodded and pulled hr legs onto he bed an closed her eyes as if she was in deep thought.

"What is she doing?" Kris asked.

"Don't worry about it. It doesn't matter at the moment." Nia said with a grin that felt, strange to Kris. "So, what will you do now?"

"What?"

"You know I'm not human, and I know you're not human. Arisa likely figures something is up with you and me annoyingly." Nia added with a sigh. "I'm asking what you are planning to do. Will you continue to try to keep it from them?"

"Like you kept it from all of us?" Kris asked back, a little bit of venom in her tone.

"Yes, but I'm not running around possessing a half dead corpse." Nia countered with a grin. "We both have a secret we're keeping, so the question is, will we keep these secrets, or not?"

"Oh, I see." Kris said as she slowly looked back at Nia. "Can I ask something first?"

"Go ahead."

"Why are you so different? I mean, you're acting so different, why?"

Nia let out a sigh and leaned forward, cupping her hands together on her lap as she did. "I'm from E-Rantel, I used to be a silver rank adventurer before, this." She said as she pointed at her ears.

Kris's face turned to shock. "Wait, you mean, you used to be, human?!"

Nia nodded. "If I acted how I used to, someone would recognize me, and I can't let that happen, not yet."

"So, you can't say who you were?"

Nia shook her head.

"Okay, I understand. I can keep this a secret. You did heal me, and save Arisa and all of us I guess from the Zombie. That is, if you'll keep my secret for now."

"I can do that."

"Thank you." Kris said with a sigh of happiness. "Um, there is one thing though. I know my armour is broken, but I probably won't find another suit of plate, or even pieces to replace the broken ones anytime soon. Do you have anything I could cover myself with?" Kris asked nervously.

"Um, I don't, but Shizu might. We'll have to wait until-"

"Done." Shizu suddenly as as she returned to casually sitting on the bed, though she still looked stiff and unmoving.

"Oh, and?"

"Demiurge will look into. Contact when discovered."

"Darn. Looks like we'll have to wait for why you can be healed." Nia said as she looked from Kris back to Shizu. "Do you have armour with you Kris could use? Or a loose cloak even?"

"Armour, no. Cloak yes." Shizu replied as she took out large folded black cloak from seemingly nowhere, surprising Kris greatly.

"How, where did you-?"

"Don't ask. It will just confuse you." Nia said with a light giggle. "Take of your armour and make sure the cloak fits. It's not like shattered armor will help you much anyway, right?"

Kris blushed as she nodded and began disassembling her armour, because it likely would not get put back together again, or probably even could considering its state. Once it was all off, Nia could not help but stare at what Kris was like under the armour, but was cut short when Shizu walked over and threw the already unfolded cloak over Kris's head, even going so far as to help slide it over her body properly.

"Good?" Shizu asked as Kris's head popped out from inside the cloak, its hood hanging behind her head.

Kris stretched her arms and legs, looking at how the bulky and loose cloak disguised her body shape completely, and even hid all but the ends of her hands and feet. As a last check she flipped the hood over her head, covering her face in shadow as completely as Sven's did. "Thank you, I feel much better now. Calmer too."

"You don't want people to see you that badly?" Nia asked, realizing after she spoke that she hadn't been much different in the past, though that had been from hiding her identity.

"No. I've been. . . . I don't want to talk about it, not now, err, yet I guess."

"Alright, sorry." Nia said with a sigh as she jumped off the bed and closed her eyes for a second, her Tails and Ears disappearing, and human ears appearing on the sides of her head, just under her hair. "Everyone else is probably looking around to fix their equipment, shall we head out and do the same?"

"Uh, you mean, together?" Kris asked in surprise.

"Yes. Everyone thinks I'm checking your wounds anyway."

Kris felt a shard of something she hadn't felt in a long time well up inside of her as she answered. "Okay!"

With that, the three of them left Nia and Shizu's room and headed down to the tavern below, as they came down the stairs though, Nia overheard something that caught her attention.

"Did you hear, I head the lizard men have been gathering power, and forming groups recently!"

"You think they might be planning to attack?"

"No, they've been gathering further away from villages and towns."

"Weird, maybe their killing each other, that'd be nice."

Nia turned to Shizu, all of them having stopped on the stairs and whispered. "Cocytus?"

Shizu nodded. "Demiurge said attacking today."

"So we're hearing things late then I guess?"

Shizu nodded, while Kris looked confused but kept quiet.

"I see. I hope he's doing well."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"He is not doing well." Ainz Muttered to himself smugly as he watched a screen that showed him the state of the war between Cocytus and the Lizard men. While many lizard men were falling, it was clear by Cocytus's sending out of the Lich that things were not going as planned for him. It was going as Ainz expected however, so it was not much of a surprise.

A rap on the door of Ainz's personal study pulled his attention for a moment. Who would be coming to peak with him? "Enter."

Responding to his orders, Demiurge opened the door, stepped in and bowed to Ainz as his tail nudged it shut. "I apologize for appearing without being asked for my lord."

"It is fine, what do you need Demiurge, the sheepskin scrolls work well enough, yes? Or was it something unrelated to your current work?"

"No. I was contacted by CZ about something actually. It appears your apprentice has discovered an undead heteromorphic in E-Rantel with the group of adventurers they're traveling with."

This got Ainz's attention like nothing before, making him completely shift his sitting position to face Demiurge completely. "Truly? That is interesting. What type of heteromorphic are they?"

"CZ was not sure, but the way she describe it was that Ninya managed to heal them, with regular healing magic."

"Oh? Then they must have an ability that allows them to do such a thing, though they could be a revenant or Aesir possibly." Ainz mused before shaking his head slightly. "Were you just reporting this then?"

"Yes, though there is one thing I would like to ask you about my lord."

"Go ahead Demiurge."

"Thank you my lord. When CZ contacted me she also gave me a short report on what has been going on. It seems that the group of adventurers she and Ninya travel with are considered trustworthy to Ninya, and CZ believes they will become even more so in the future. This made me consider an option for Nazarick's future.

"And that is?"

Demiurge seemed to smirk, though it felt evil just from its looks. "Humans are worthless, totally beneath a great one like you, or even we created by one such as yourself, but creatures like ourselves are far superior to Humans, and with Ninya it appears she is becoming more powerful. Not as powerful as any of the guardians of course, But CZ speaks like her approaching such a level is not impossible. As such however, I wonder if it would be possible to conscript humans by Turing them into heteromorphics, and showing them how much more powerful they would be under your rule. The humans in Carne village would make excellent tests subjects to test such a theory and-"

"I am considering such options." Ainz interrupted while raisin a hand up to Demiurge. "Carne village is already loyal to me however, until I deem it necessary, Lupusregina beta's presence is all we need in Carne village."

"Ah course, please, forgive my impertinence. For my glorious lord to have not thought of such an option already, I feel I am unworthy of your care for considering such an option."

"No, it is alright Demiurge. Considering such ideas is just one way you are more than perfect for your position, but please, return to your work if there is nothing else."

"Of course my lord. I shall alert you if anything arises that require your wisdom!" Demiurge said with a gentlemanly bow before turning and leaving the room.

Ainz turned back to the screen and watched as a Hydra came into view, but his mind was now on something else entirely.

The idea of using Reincarnation, or changing of people species/race into Heteromorphic ones had been unfolding slowly in the back of his mind since it had happened to Ninya in the first place, and from the occasional report sent to him by CZ he knew that Ninya was adapting well, and was growing fast into her new situation. The idea was tempting for many reasons, but in a way it was also complicated.

Ninya had dealt with it well because she had nothing to return to really, her prior party had been killed after all. Other people could have friend's family, loved ones waiting for them, and if they returned as what humans considered monsters, then news would spread like wildfire and could quickly become unable to be controlled.

"Hmm, she is traveling with other adventurers though. If they are reliable and trustworthy." Ainz muttered to himself as an idea popped into his head, though it was more of a backup plan than a true idea. **"Pandora's actor, come to my study."** Ainz messaged and then looked up to the screen seeing the Lich being defeated by a lizard man. Perhaps reincarnating some of them would not be a bad idea either, though that would have to wait until after he decided upon Cocytus's punishment for failure.

"Mien Creator! I have arrived, as Commanded!" Pandora's actor declared with a bow as he swung open the door to Ainz's study, arriving completely opposite how demiurge had.

"Indeed. I have something I'd like you to do Pandora's actor." Ainz said as he pulled an item out of is inventory and placed it on the desk in plain sight.

Pandora's actor looked at the item for not even a second and began to connect the dots like no other guardians or entity in Nazarick could. "A wand of Reincarnation. I have heard of a, sparse number of the reports of the young fraulein's actions. Is it for her immediate use? Or for emergency use perhaps?"

Ainz nodded. "For emergencies, yes. It has only one charge on it after it was used on Ninya herself. I want you to bring it to her, but you must do so without breaking the Cover she has going, understand?"

"YES Mien Creator! I shall be so perfectly in sync with her Cover none shall notice me for what I am or what I would be!"

Ainz sighed at this as Pandora's actor took the Wand and hurried off with his mission. "That's what I am a bit afraid of."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Name: Kris

Title: Rusted Knight

Race: Ghost

Adventurer rank: Iron plate

Racial Levels:

Ghost LVL 6

Class Level's:

Knight LVL 5

? LVL 2

Vengeance seeker LVL 1

LEVEL TOTAL : 14

Talents:

Boundary Eye – Can see past enchantments on people, allowing seeing past illusions and understanding magical effects on people. Only works on people not places or objects.

Possession force – When possessing a living entity, it is kept alive and it's body can regenerate on its own to an extent. Healing magic targets the body, not the spirit possessing it. If a killed body is possessed it heals and is held in a form of stasis, keeping it just barely alive as long as it is possessed. When possession ends, the body will disintegrate.

Weapon skills:

Wall of Steel – Martial art that turns the users armour indestructible for many seconds, but makes them unable to move.

Designed by: neurocid

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Name: Ninya

Title: Apprentice of the Tomb of Nazarick

Race: Kitsune

Adventurer rank: Iron plate

Racial Levels:

Zenko Kitsune (lvl2 – 31%) – Good Kitsune, levels increase shapeshifting capability and shift Alignment in the good direction. increases max mana by .10% per level after 2.

Yako Kitsune (lvl1 – 97%) – Chaotic Kitsune, levels increase illusion and charming magic capabilities, and shifts alignment towards chaotic with the desire for power, but not true evil. increases max mana by .10% per level after 2.

A Kitsune can only level one of either Zenko or Yako Kitsune to lvl10.

Class level's:

Wizard (6) 46%

Miko (2) 24%

Fighter (1)8`% -

Spellblade (1) 17% - Spellblade levels add to total magic levels only when it hits lvl3 and thereafter.

Level total: 13

Tails – (2) - Gets another tail every 7 magic levels. Unlocks next tier of magic and boosts magical power.

 **Spell List –––**

Fortify armour

Magic arrow

Light healing

Message

Foxfire

Fire arrows

Lesser Cleanse

Lesser Purge Purify

Corrupt

Minor Illusion

Minor Charm

Magic Weapon

Lesser Restoration

Force

Levitation


	16. Chapter 16

**Authors note. Another short chapter with no action sorry but not every chapter can be an episode of bleach played on fast forward. The next couple of chapters however will be quiet heavy, in every meaning of the word, so look forward to it, and I hope you enjoy the character building.**

 **Also, Review Replies!**

 **alassandro: perhaps. You'll just have to read and see.**

 **Shalltear Bloodfallen: are you trying to be mean or trying to give me a cookie and punching me in the face while I eat it?**

 **nic1991: don't let it worry you. And on the Japanese note, who said all the texts in Nazarick would be in Japanese in the first place?**

 **Chamaeleonx: then wait no further!**

 **fuuten21: nope she possesses her own body hilariously enough. Also, who is mints?**

 **Chaos Dichter: possibly changing in future, and Pandora's will appear a bit yes, just never when expected. Retroactive reviewing?**

 **Baltharaaz: GODS FREAKING! $ &%^ did I manage to mix them up again somehow! . . . Dear gods if i did this will take forever to fix. Ugh!**

 **levelgap: DND vibes best vibes. I play druid, fighter and Aasimir monk XD**

 **aleguille: Thankies!**

While the village they were in was large, homely and a great place for a merchant to trade, it was not a great place for Adventurers to scavenge for supplies. There was no smith capable of repairing armour, no armour to be bought, no swords to be found, and the village's fletcher was only willing to sell a measly twenty arrows to Shizu. Sven had managed to find a pair of Sharpening stones, and Arisa was able to find a tailor to repair her clothing. Aside from that though, there was nothing for anyone else, and after an entire day of searching, it was more than just annoying.

"This is ridiculous! How can one village not have so much! I get that it's a small village, but still!" Anya exclaimed as everyone sat around a table in the tavern in a corner.

It was infuriating.

"I agree." Sven said with a sigh as he slid a sharpening stone down the length of one of his Kurki's, the stone catching slightly on the chip halfway down the blade. After a few more stokes he sighed and put down the sharpening stone, only to take another, smoother stone and begin using it. "all I find are sharpening stones, and their not even that good!"

"Hey at least it's something." Lowgen said as he grabbed the stoning stone of the table and began using it on one of his longwords, the one that hadn't snapped. "This will set us back though. With our equipment like this, encountering any monsters when we leave for the next village tomorrow will be difficult."

"Only twenty seven arrows. Twenty are bad, not good for tough monsters." Shizu added doing what some might have thought was a sigh, though they were unsure if it could be called such.

"We'll have to deal with it, until we can get our equipment fixed and replaced." Kris said as she hunched over and cupped a glass of watery mead in her hands. Everyone had been surprised when they first saw her out of her armour, and even now while wearing a cloak it was still quiet the change. Her thin frame was far more visible now, and without a helmet in the way they could hear her youthful voice far easier. She had a cute voice that no one could deny, though it was even stranger that she seemed to be talking more willingly.

"Yeah, didn't Gantz say that the next village might be able to help us?" Arisa asked quickly with a smile. Just as Kris had become strangely more open, Arisa seemed a little happier as well, but with it she also seemed oddly reserved, and did not seem willing to meet Kris, or Nia's gazes.

"He did, but I haven't seen him in a while." Anya said with a growl. "I wonder if he's still trading this late at night. Bloody merchants."

Nia, who had been quiet while she ate, stood up and smiled. "I'll go take a look, and ask him how long it will take when we leave tomorrow."

"Thanks I guess." Lowgen said as he looked at his sword and grimaced. "Maybe ask him if he can spare some money to fix our stuff. Dam merchant can't even pass on some funds to help the ones who're keeping him safe!"

"Oh, alright, thanks!" Sven called as Nia moved between tables and out of the tavern.

Outside of the tavern evening had already fallen, the sun having dipped down below the horizon, though some of its light still painted the sky a brilliant orange as stars began waking up high above. the only people walking around where those heading home from their jobs or collecting things for their families, and warm light filtered form every window that she could see.

Gantz's Merchant wagon was sitting at the edge of the village, its doors and windows locked with heavy locks to prevent curious onlookers. There were no lamps lit near it, telling Nia that Gantz would not be narby, but as she turned to look elsewhere she caught sight of a Gantz standing at the back of the wagon with a man, both of them hidden by shadows. While she couldn't make out what was being said as she slowly walked over, she did notice the man pass Gantz a small pouch before turning and walking away, out of the village into the dark of night.

"What are you doing out here this late?" Nia asked as she got close enough to Gantz that she knew he would hear her.

Gantz turned to her, visibly surprised, but smiled. "Oh, I was just talking with an old friend of mine while I latched down the wagon for the night. Don't want some kids sneaking inside after all!"

"Your friend travels at night through the woods?" Nia asked calmly.

Gantz shrugged. "He's a weird sort. He's friends with some small bandit groups and keeps them stocked; in return, they ignore his, and friends of his, caravans. So, what are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be having dinner?"

"I finished and decided to go for a walk." Nia replied, silently noticing that Gantz hadn't mentioned that he was the one getting money, not the other way around like it would be if it was for protection. "I was curious about one thing though. The next village were heading to, how far away is it?"

"Ah, the next village is just two days travel away. It's a mining village, so you all should be able to find someone who can at least repair your weapons."

"That's good to know. My own blade is fine, but everyone else's are in bad shape." Nia said as she turned and began heading back to the tavern. "I think I'll be turning in for the night, I'll see you in the morning when we leave."

"Yes, yes you will."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning was hectic for everyone. They had to gather their gear, stow it in the wagon and be ready to leave just after dawn. This was made more difficult by the fact that while Gantz had sold a decent amount of his wares, that he had bought almost twice as much in foodstuffs. the wagon was rather full, and everyone that was in the wagon found themselves sitting on or against boxes of everything from carrots to potatoes and radish's , even a couple boxes of dried meat.

everyone got to enjoy the terribly ill comfort of boxes and the smell of carrots as they swapped out who was walking, resting and watching from the tower above Gantz, and while it was nice to be out of the village, no one was looking forward to encountering any monsters with their equipment in tatters. Kris especially, looked very nervous in nothing but a cloak and her sword and shield.

The day came to an end rather slowly however with no monsters appearing, or even being seen at a distance. The road was completely clear, and by the evening they stopped the wagon just shy of a large bridge of stone that crossed a raging river and began setting up camp.

"This is a nice place to set up camp. The river is nice too. I've never been this far up north." Sven said as he tore up a patch of grass and began setting a circle of stones around the newly uncovered dirt.

"I haven't either." Lowgen said as he walked over and deposited a bunch of fire logs on the ground beside Sven before he pulled out one of his axes and began splitting them into smaller pieces. "It's a little chillier already, but it's nice. The air feels cleaner here."

"That's because it is." Anya stated from the side where she, Arisa and Kris were setting up the first of three tents. "The weather moves air from further north to down south, and the snow melting off the mountains keeps the rivers very clean. Just don't drink too much of the water at one time. Just don't."

"Um, okay." Sven said unsurely, not sure if he wanted to know why or not. Glancing around he could see Nia and Shizu already grabbing and preparing food for a stew, and Gantz feeding the horses. The suns light was quickly dipping down below the mountains, making their snow covered caps glow like orange embers of a warm flame, reminding him of a previous conversation. "Hey Anya, hadn't you said you were from up north somewhere?"

Anya stabbed a pole into the ground as hard as she could and nodded. "Yes, a small village much further north. There is snow almost all year round, though not dangerously so. It's a nice place, built into the side of a mountain. My armour was made there, so I'm happy it wasn't badly damaged."

"It is interesting armour." Lowgen said as he gazed at the metal that made up parts of Anya's armor between bits of Fur lined leather. "Why is it bluish in color though?"

"It's' frost steel from my village. The minerals in the ore we mine makes it a bit blue, and the cold along with the forging techniques our smiths use makes it a little darker" Anya said before smiling. "It also makes the metal feel always lightly cool, which is nice around E-Rantel. It's just too hot otherwise."

"Wait, you find E-Rantel hot?" Lowgen asked in surprise."

"Yeah, to hot some days. I can deal with it most days, but that's why you always saw me in my armour. Too hot otherwise."

"So what, you sleep in your armour or something?" Sven asked causally, earning a smack over the head from Lowgen, who Sven noticed was trying to hide the barest hint of a blush.

"That's not proper Sven."

"No." Anya said quickly before shrugging as if an afterthought. "Sometimes."

Lowgen looked away and continued splitting wood as Sven finished setting up the fire, laughing alongside Arisa.

"I know I've said this before, but you two are awfully close." Sven sad a few moments later as Shizu and Nia came over with a pot of stew, placing it on the rocks just as Sven lit the fire with wood grabbed from Lowgen's pile. He was looking at Anya and Arisa while he spoke, but Kris oddly shrank down, hiding here behind the tent at his words.

Anya and Arisa looked at each her and smiled as Arisa spoke up. "Yeah. We met up at a village a couple days west of here I think. I'm from E-Libera originally, but we met when Anya . . . helped me with a problem I had. Then we decided to travel together."

"That was, about four five months ago now I think, right?" Anya added, unsure of the timing.

"I think that's right!" Arisa said with a smile.

"The two of you have only known each other for five months?" Nia asked with a yawn as she crutched up some dried herbs in her hands and sprinkled it into the stew.

"About that, yes." Anya said with a soft smile. "Saving each other's lives can have that effect after all."

"Yep!" Arisa said with a smile, though she still refused to look at Nia directly. Something Sven and Lowgen noticed before looking at each other and shrugging.

"That is a nice story I guess. Little boring without details though." Lowgen said as he and Sven got up and began helping make the third tent as Kris, Anya and Arisa began setting up the second. Nia and Shizu were left to do the cooking, something that, from Nia's content look, was fine with her. "What about you Kris?"

"Hm?"

"I think Lowgen is asking were you are from." Nia explained as she stirred the stew slowly and shifted her hand a bit, nearly burning it on the bowl.

"Oh. . . I'm from a town in the Baharuth Empire, originally. A little place by the mountains in its south. I wanted to become an adventurer to pay back someone who helped me a lot in the past, so I came to E-Rantel as it has the biggest and most active Guild."

"Kind of hard not to be active when it's in the middle of four different countries and the continent." Lowgen said with a grin as he and Sven pulled a piece of the tent over a pole.

"I guess. It seemed like a good idea at the time though." Kris added, making everyone but Arisa and Nia look at her with confused gazes. "Um, what about you two? We know that Nia and Shizu are from the south."

"I'm from a village just south of E-Pespel." Sven said quickly, apparently saying all he was going to.

"I lived with my family at the northern edge of the Forest of Tob years ago. When they passed away I made my living off the forest, and guiding idiot pharmacists out of it when they got lost, at least before I decided to become an adventurer." Lowgen said with a shrug, as if it was all old news.

"So all of us are from totally different places, yet here we are sitting up a camp and eating together." Anya said with a smile as her Kris and Arisa finished the second tent right as Sven and Lowgen finished theirs, all five of them coming over and sitting around the campfire with Shizu and Nia as the stew continued to cook.

"Not a bad thing, I guess." Lowgen said as he glared at the bowl and sniffed, smelling the welcome smell of cooking meat and vegetables. The stew was definitely thick, but they had more than enough stock in the wagon considering that Gantz said the foodstuffs were free game. a thick hearty stew seemed like an excellent idea with the brisk night wind. All they needed now was some beer.

"I think it is a good thing! It's nice to know the people we travel with, right?" Arisa asked.

"I agree. We haven't had many times to just talk, and the times we did were mostly about tactics and the like." Sven said with a smile, barely visible under his hood.

As everyone began talking casually, Nia glanced to the side and looked over to see Gantz doing something at one of the wagons wheels, and hoped she was just being paranoid.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That same evening in E-Rantel, a Man in strange garb walked down the streets. His eyes were narrow, his clothing loose and wrapped around his body like a curtain, and on his back was an absurdly long sword, oddly bar like in its shape. His hair was dark black and tied into a long ponytail, and he wore sandals on his feet. Both his looks and his sword reminded a small number of people of the new Adventurer who was Momon's niece, but the man in questions eyes held something strange to them, and no one was willing to step up to him as he walked.

The man stopped at a fountain in the city and looked up at the night sky with a smile as he muttered to himself. "Now then, I must the little fraulein and- ahem, I mean, my dear sister and give her this item! Time to find out where she is!"


	17. Chapter 17

**Authora note – IMPORTANT! –**

 **So, I've done goofed, rather badly. Since around the fifth chapter I have somehow managed to mix up the Zenko yato naming again somehow and even worse, realized I had been mistyping the one. Yato, is supposed to be Yako. Baltharaaz brought it to my attention so I double checked and found this, but I know another in a couple chapters back also tried to, but I simply passed it off as me being right and did not double check my fact back then as I should have. So to both of you I thank you and apologize for my failings and stupidity.**

 **I'd also like to apologize for this screw up of mine to everyone. It should not have happened but I let it, and that will undoubtable cause confusion for many in the upcoming chapters the next time Inari and Tamamo appear. I am sorry.**

 **I have fixed the instances of this mix-up for every chapter behind this one that I could find, and will endeavour to not let this happen again.**

 **And again, I cannot apologize enough for the confusion this will clause you all. I only hope my apology means something and that you all continue to enjoy the story despite this screw up of mine.**

 **thank you and I am sorry for this confusion.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Review replies –**

 **alassandro: shorter chapters mean often quicker updates for me. And also because I like cliff-hangers possibly far too much for my own good.**

 **fuuten21: happy I give you so much enjoyment. They do need some girl time every once in a while, and as there are only the two guys, they are bound to feel out of the loop occasionally.**

 **Not sure if I'm going to show off pandoras antics in E-rantel or not. hmmm, decision decisions.**

 **Shalltear Bloodfallen: if you hate the story then feel free to read something else, otherwise please enjoy in a friendly manner as the story is not going to be changing its base concept anytime soon.**

 **Chamaeleonx: Short chapters come out faster. Kind of. And yes he's holding up a samurai look. haven't decided if I'll show off his antics or not though.**

 **nic1991: name changes are fine too XD myrrdin may pop by when you least expect it. As to reincarnations. She would need the wand for that, and PA still has it.**

 **On to the story**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Something feels wrong." Lowgen said as he, Anya and Arisa sat in the back of Gantz's merchant wagon, Shizu, Nia, Kris and Sven walking outside of it. It was just after midday when they had switched, and Lowgen was already complaining, but the strange face he was making caught Anya's attention more than his words had.

"What do you mean?" Anya asked instantly.

"Something is wrong with the wagon." Lowgen said with a grimace as he shifted his sitting position.

"What do you mean something's wrong with it?" Arisa asked, clearly confused by what Lowgen meant.

Lowgen scowled as he looked up at Arisa, sitting on a pile of boxes while he was on the floor. "The wagon is shaking too much. It feels bad. We should stop and tell Gantz before-"

Lowgen was cut off as the entire wagon shook then buckled to the side he was on, causing Boxes to shift and fall about all over as the wagon ground against the ground. Anya had been tossed against the floor, and Arisa had been thrown from the top of the boxes, though was luckily caught by Lowgen and had a box blocked when he threw his arm up and caught it. Otherwise the box would have struck Arias in the back of the head.

"Ow, I almost bent my arm on my halberd." Anya said with a groan as she pulled herself up off the ground and grabbed the box Lowgen has holding it up, pulling it off of him and tossing it to the ground where it cracked and broke open, a carrot slipping out. "You okay?"

"Hit my head." Lowgen said with a growl as Arisa climbed off of him with silent thanks. "Beats getting buried under carrots, and little girls, though."

"Hey you guys okay in there!" Came Sven's vice from outside as the doors to the wagon were thrown open, filling it with light and showing off the chaos inside to Sven who stood in the doorway. "Oh, you look fine."

"We are." Lowgen said gruffly as he stood up and rubbed the back of his head, feeling slightly dizzy from the hit to his head. "What happened?"

" Not sure, but the wheel on your side flew off, so Gantz is looking it over, get out and let's see what's going on!"

With a sigh from Lowgen the three of them climbed out of the wagon to find everyone standing and glancing around, with Gantz's legs sticking out from under the wagon.

The landscape around them had changed from simple forest and plains to rolling hills with forests of pine. They were between two wide hills, forests topping both of them with green darkness. The pathway bent around the hill to their right, then around another one ahead of them, limiting what they could see ahead.

"Crap," Came Gantz's voice as he squirmed out from under the wagon, his merchant clothing now covered in a sparse layer of fine dirt.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Anya asked warmly as Gantz stood up.

Gantz let out a sigh and shook his head. "The back Axle broke right by the wheel, there's no way to repair it, only replace it."

"So, what do we need to do then?" Sven asked, sounding like the problem was minor.

"Nothing. I don't have the tools, or a spare Axle lying around." Gantz said with another sigh as he looked down the road. The next village may have what I need, but Axles are cumbersome. I'd need to take both horses to bring it back with me. Not to mention the tools as well."

"Okay, when do we leave then?" Sven pushed.

Gant shook his head. "I could leave now with both horses, and if I'm able to find what I need quickly I could get back here by the tomorrow morning, but the village ahead has no horses for sale if I recall correctly, and I'll need to carry all of the tools and the axle with them. There won't be room for anyone on the way back." Gantz explained with a sigh. "I'm sorry to ask this, but could you all stay here and watch the wagon while I ty to find a replacement axle in the village?"

Everyone glanced around with uncertainty, and Lowgen simply let out a sigh. "Fine. Just be quick about it."

Gantz nodded and ran over to the horse quickly calming them down and unhooking them from the wagon. In a matter of minutes he was galloping down the road with them, and was quickly out of sight.

"I guess we may as well set up camp huh?" Sven said with a light sigh.

"We could, but this is bad." Kris said.

"What do you mean?"

"She means-" Lowgen said as he narrowed his gaze at Sven," That this place is bad. The hills make it difficult to see far, and the forest makes it even harder. This bend is hidden from both directions down the road as well."

"You think this is a setup?" Anya asked carefully.

"Yes I do. Sven, crawl under the wagon and take a look at the axle." Lowgen barked as he walked over to the wheel that lay on the ground, noticing that a part of the axle that was stuck in it was broken in a strange fashion, as if an edge of some kind had weakened it before it broke.

A couple minutes later Sven crawled out from under the wagon holding what looked to be a large axe head without a shaft. "Your right, This was planned." Sven said with a scowl. "There's a pulley system under there that normally would operate a brake, but this axe head was there instead of a brake cushion." He explained as she showed everyone the axe head in the light. "If the breaking lever was pulled, this axe head was pushed into the axle."

"So the axe weakened and then broke the axle when Gantz pulled on the lever?" Nia asked inquisitively.

Sven nodded. "Yep. He probably reefed on the brake lever and slammed the axe head into it to break it in one go. This was intentional."

"Sun going down. Night comes faster up north. Mountain will hide sunlight." Shizu suddenly said, getting everyone's attention. The sun was indeed dipping down, sliding behind the mountaisn and casting long shadows that soon would cover them.

"Wait, if the axle breaking was intentional, then why are we stuck here?" Arisa asked in a worried tone.

"Because someone has an axe to grind." Lowgen said grimly as he took the axe blade from Sven and looked it over before throwing it onto the ground.

"We need to set up a defensive camp then. If we know they are coming we can prepare!" Sven suggested.

"To late." Anya said grimly as she gripped her halberd tensely and turned to the one hill across from them.

After a few seconds a man, dressed like a bandit, came out of the woods, sword in hand. Then another came out, and another, and another until almost two dozen bandits were standing at the top of the hill. Swords, axes, bows and even a staff were held in their various hands, and all of them, even from a distance in the mountains shadows, looked ready to kill.

"Uh, guys." Arisa said nervously as she pointed behind the wagon, seeing another dozen bandits standing on the opposite hill, torches, chains and nets in hand.

"Bandits and slavers." Lowgen said with thick venom coating his lips. "We're way outnumbered here. If we try to hide in the wagon they'll probably light in on fire or chain it closed and cart us off.

"So no cover, under attack from both sides, with nighttime coming on us. This is bad." Sven said as he pulled both of his knives out.

"So, defence or offense?" Nia asked as her hand slowly pulled out her blade and Shizu took out her bow.

"Defence. If we go on the offence they will just surround us." Anya stated as she pulled her tower shield off her back as the bandits ahead of them began running down the hill toward them, weapons held high. "We can't let them surround us. Stay close together, and don't let them double tem you!"

"Easier said than done." Sven grimaced. "What about the slavers behind us, they don't seem to be moving."

"Probably waiting to attack once we're engaged, don't forget about them, but focus on the ones in front of us first!" Lowgen roared as the changing bandits came into range, covered by a hair of arrows that Arisa quickly blew away with a wind spell.

The first bandits to come into range wielded swords, and were quickly engaged by Lowgen, Sven, Anya and Kris. Kris and Anya let them come to them before blocking their strike and striking back, dealing deep, likely lethal wounds to the first two they struck.

Lowgen and Sven lunged forward, striking so hard and fast against the other two first bandits that the killed them without even having to block their attacks. pulling one good sword out of the bandit and letting the body fall to the ground Lowgen looked up to see a bandit with a mace approach him and swing down at him. Dodging the blow was simple, but as Lowgen struck out against the bandit he dodged his own blow with a grin. Another three failed attacks and counterstrikes prove the thought that went through his head. The bandits had sent the reckless, unskilled of their numbers in first, while the actually skilled ones came in after them, using their reckless cohorts as fodder.

Blocking another blow Lowgen allowed himself to glance over to where Sven, Anya and Kris were, to see that they were not faring any better. Sven was fighting a bandit what was wielding a lance with substantial skill, Anya was fighting a bandit with a mace and knife, keeping close to remove her range advantage, and Kris was fighting a bandit with large metal gauntlets that had spikes in their knuckles.

Blocking another strike and kicking the bandit back, allowing his sword to plunge into the bandits shoulder, Lowgen then spun and kicked the bandit backwards onto the ground, giving him a half second look behind him.

Arisa, Nia and Shizu seemed to be doing fine. Shizu was counter firing against the bandit archers, while Nia healed wounds and Arisa kept the archers at bay with wind spells. Then he caught sight of a barrel roll into the wagons good back wheel, breaking apart and spreading a liquid across the ground.

"Better keep your eyes on your enemies Fool!" A bandit declared as he rushed at Lowgen with a sword and swung it down at him.

Lowgen twisted around and blocked the blade with his own, then swung his mace into the bandit's stomach, the distinct sound of snapping bone accompanying it. "And you shouldn't reveal your position when you attack snowmen from behind!"

The bandit coughed for a moment then began laughing as he bent back up and pulled out a small crossbow, pointing it to the side at Kris's unprotected side. "And you shouldn't let someone sit around half dead without finishing it!"

Lowgen swung down his sword at the bandit but was a second to late, as the bolt left its crossbow, sailing through the air and right into Kris's side, as she seemed stunned, either by the bolt or something else. Taking advantage of it, her foe lunged forward, tackled her to the ground and began pounding his gauntlets into her face with a maniacal laugh. "Now!" He screamed.

Lowgen stood to go and assist, until he began smelling something familiar, and the entire wagon behind them erupted into flame, the blast knocking everyone from their feet.

Lowgen coughed as he got to his feet and looked around, the flaming wagon sending the smells of ash and burning vegetables into his nostrils. All he could hear was a ringing sound as he looked to see Kris lying on the ground completely still. Trying to get up he felt a pain suddenly stab into his shoulder, and looked to see an arrow sticking out of it as he fell onto his back. His hearing was coming back, but all he could hear was fire and screaming. Out one eye he could see a bandit grabbing Arisa by the wrist, striking her across the face and knocking her out when she resisted, and he could see the blurry forms of Anya and Sven fighting against other bandits, only for nets and arrows to collide against them, entangling and wounding them. Trying to get up again a boot swung into Lowgen's stomach, knocking the wind from him lungs, and then it came down against his head, Turning his world black.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Fire in the hole!" A bandit cried as he threw a barrel of oil at the flaming wagon, creating an explosion that ripped fire across the roadway, forcing Shizu and Nia to guard their eyes from the flame.

"Killed Kris, taking others prisoner." Shizu said as she saw a bandit approach her, a grim, fanatical smile covering his face as the fire reflected off his sword. Reaching for an arrow Shizu found her quiver empty and scowled. The bandit approached and swung down on her, but to his surprise she blocked his blow with her bow. Pushing the sword away Shizu threw her knee up and used it to snap her bow in half, then before the bandit could react, drove the broken piece of her bow into his eyes. The bandit cried out in pain, allowing her to pull out her sword and plunge it deep into his chest with a bloody squelch, the force of the thrust enough to knock his lifeless body right off the blade and onto the ground.

"Their slavers, taking prisoners is their job!" Nia said angrily as she blocked a bandit's blow and knocked him backwards slightly, only to then kick a piece of burning wood against him, making him tumbled backward into the flames where he quickly panicked and tried to get up. Only for Nia to relive his body of his head as he tried to stand. "There are less of them now, can you see where they are going?"

Shizu shook her head. "Not through the flame. Sounds like retreat."

One last bandit rushed toward Nia, but she had had enough of them by this point and simply pointed her blade at him, a blast of flame erupting from the blades tip and consuming the man in flames just like they had consumed the wagon with. "We need to find everyone!"

"Kris on ground. Others taken, I think."

"Drag Kris away from the fire! I need to make sure no one is left in the fire if they were not captured!" Nia called out as she turned around and began dashing around the now shattered and flaming wagon, searching for any signs of life. All she could see were the bodies of bandits, broken weapons, armour and burning food. Glancing up at the forest she caught of glimpse of torchlight before it disappeared. Everything had gone from good too horrible in such a short amount of time.

Swearing under her breath Nia turned to see that Shizu had moved Kris's body away from the flames. Then out the corner of her eyes, saw a bandit crawling away from the fire, his leg obviously broken.

"Where are your people taking them?" Nia demanded loudly as she walked over to the wounded bandit.

"Ha, as if I'll tell you anything, bitch!" The bandit said with a gasp of pain as he tried to move his leg.

Nia felt an unbridled rage fill her body as she looked at the bandit. She had been protected by the swords of darkness only to watch them die in front of her, and now she had witnessed all of her new allies being kidnapped by slavers right in front of her, and unable to do anything. She felt her morals slipping as her rage increased.

"I said where are they taking them!?" Nia demanded as she stepped forward and slammed her foot down on the man's leg, right where it was broken, making him cry out in pain as his bones cracked and snapped under the weight of her foot.

"Fuck you!" The bandit replied as he bit his lip in pain.

Nia had enough. Leaning down she grabbed the man and threw him against the hill with a thud, the sound of breaking bones making him cry out again, tears slipping from his eyes from the pain. When he opened his eyes though, he saw Nia walking towards him, her shapeshifting coming undone, showing off ears, two tails, and balls of wispy flame that seemed to dance at the tips of her tails. "WHERE. ARE. THEY. BEING. TAKEN!" She demanded one last time, the flames behind her sparking, sputtering and pulsing as they darkened in color, clearly showing her rage.

"A-a old f-fort in the forest," the man stuttered in complete terror, clearly not used to seeing someone change so abruptly. " it, used to be a trading post for trading with the Dwarven kingdom, but was abandoned years ago. That's were our hideout is! P- Please don't eat me!" The man nearly screamed, overcome by terror.

Nia looked at the man and smiled "I won't eat you. I wouldn't want you anywhere near my mouth. The grass could use you though."

"ah thank you i- wait, what!" the bandit exclaimed as Nia lunged forward and thrust hr blade into his throat, twisting it sideways until his head popped off like the lid of a jar.

"Was that alright?" Shizu asked as Nia got off the man and walked over, the balls of foxfire behind her suddenly landing on the man and igniting his body.

"No, but at this point I don't care." Nia said honestly as she sat down on the grass across from Shizu, Kris's body between them. "is she alright?"

"I'm fine." Kris said with a cough. "my face just hurts and I have an arrow in my side."

"Crossbow bolt." Shizu corrected as she yanked it out, Kris not reacting in any way.

"whatever. Times like this are when I'm thankful I'm dead. All I feel is a dull numb pain across my whole body. Otherwise I'd probably be crying right now." Kris admitted as Nia began healing the crossbow bolt wound, then moved onto Kris's bleeding face.

"Did that bolt surprise you or something?"

Kris shook her head to Nia's question. "No, I barely felt it honestly. I saw someone. One of the bandits. I recognized him." Kris said as Nia finished healing her face and let her sit up

"You recognized them?" Nia asked in surprise. "Old enemy?"

"Not quiet." Kris said with a sigh as she looked at her torn cloak and tore what remained of it off of her body. "He's the first adventurer I ever partied with, and he's the one who killed me!"

Nia was quiet for a second and nodded. "Then we kill him as we rescue everyone!"

Kris nodded, looking strange with nothing but simple adventuring cloth on her body. "Do we know where they went?"

"A fort in the forest. Can you find their trail Shizu?"

" Give a minute." Shizu said as she got up and walked away, glancing over the carnage, likely looking for the trail.

"She'll just be a- what are you doing?" Nia asked as she noticed Kris crawling over to a dead bandit and doing something to their body.

Kris turned to look at Nia and then went back to the bandit body, undoing a strap. "I am not going back into combat without armour. Not after getting hit by a crossbow bolt so easily. I'm wearing armour even if I have to scavenge it in scraps of these bandits' bodies!"

"Here, let me help then. We can get you pieces together and put it together so it fits you better." Nia said as she came over and began helping undo straps.

"Why?"

"Because, I saw you block a lot of blows earlier with only that cloak on. You're clearly faster when not weighed down with heavy armour."

Kris looked at her and nodded, and after roughly half an hour, the fires on the wagons splinters had settled down from a raging flame to glowing coals, and they had scavenged dozens of pieces of functional armour.

"I've found the trail." Shizu said as she came over, only to see both Nia and Kris fiddling with pieces of armour. "Ears are showing. Tails too."

Nia looked back at Shizu then at her tails and shrugged. "Don't care. Keeping up the shapeshifting limits my regeneration. I'll need every bit of strength to deal with these bandits. Help us with this."

Shizu nodded and began helping Nia strap pieces of armour to Kris's form. "So, you're not going to be keeping your form hidden then?" Kris asked as she tensed up slightly as a strap was tightened over one leg.

"Not if it will hold me back, not this time." Nia said seriously. "I don't care if everyone hates me when they find out I'm not human. I'll save them regardless and will use everything in my power to do so!"

"Yeah." Kris said as she stood up and looked over the piecemeal armour that now covered her. "I feel like I've been hiding what I am for too long. I'm with you."

Nia nodded and glanced over to the forest. "Let's save our friends!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Again, apologies for the prior Zenko, Yako mess-ups.**

Name: Ninya

Title: Apprentice of the Tomb of Nazarick

Race: Kitsune

Adventurer rank: Iron plate

Racial Levels:

Zenko Kitsune (lvl2 – 39%) – Good Kitsune, levels increase shapeshifting capability and shift Alignment in the good direction. increases max mana by .10% per level after 2.

Yako Kitsune (lvl2 – 12%) – Chaotic Kitsune, levels increase illusion and charming magic capabilities, and shifts alignment towards chaotic with the desire for power, but not true evil. increases max mana by .10% per level after 2.

A Kitsune can only level one of either Zenko or Yako Kitsune to lvl10.

Class level's:

Wizard (6) 48%

Miko (2) 41%

Fighter (1)14% -

Spellblade (1) 19% - Spellblade levels add to total magic levels only when it hits lvl3 and thereafter.

Level total: 14

Tails – (2) - Gets another tail every 7 magic levels. Unlocks next tier of magic and boosts magical power.

 **Spell List –––**

Fortify armour

Magic arrow

Light healing

Message

Foxfire

Fire arrows

Lesser Cleanse

Lesser Purge Purify

Corrupt

Minor Illusion

Minor Charm

Magic Weapon

Lesser Restoration

Force

Levitation


	18. Chapter 18

**Review Replies:**

 **fuuten21: She's pseudo undead, she can take it. Probably.**

 **rc48177: she's angry a lot. If you had the baggage of a group of dead friend you might be angry too XD**

 **matronium: No skelly daddy's. Pa's thoughts on her stem partially from the fact that she had no prior feelings about him like the others of Nazarick do, as many don't like him because he's Ainz's child basically.**

 **alassandro: They may not even react at all. You'll have to see XD**

 **SMxABULM: Thankies!**

 **Gasizol: Who knows, maybe he'll be thankful she can act on her own considering no guardian thus far seems to for the most part (kidding, kinda)**

 **krokmou83: as much as I respect that other people speak other languages and can read multiple ones, I am a terrible person and cannot understand much of any other language. For future note please review in English.**

 **RagingBahamut : An odachi, yes, weather or not he gets to use it will be found out later.**

 **Okay and onto the, okay not yet –**

 **This chapter marks the point that Reincarnation now becomes M rated, both due to historic description of gore in prior chapters, and the mature subject matter that appears in this chapter.**

 **This chapter also proves that all writers are terrible, sadistic and vindictive people.**

 **enjoy the horror!**

Arisa groaned as her consciousness returned to her. Her head felt like a mountain was beating on her skull, using it as a set of drums, and her entire body felt numb.

"Arisa, are you alright!" Came Anya's pained voice from the darkness that surrounded Arisa.

She let out a groan and slowly opened her eyes, her eyelids felt heavy, nearly unable to open of her own accord, but eventually they opened. It was dark out, with a bright silver full moon high above them, occasionally covered by wispy clouds. Glancing around Arisa immediately noticed the high Stone walls that surrounded them, large Iron Sconces set into them with Fire burning a vibrant orange out of them, illuminating the walls and all around them.

Arisa are you alright?! Can you hear me?" Anya's voice came again.

"I'm . . . fine. My head hurts, but I think I'm fine." Arisa said as she looked in the direction of Anya's voice, and found her sitting in the grass, not in a way she expected. A large wooden pole rose from the long cool grass and had a metal Ring coming out of the top of it. A chain was connected to the ring, and hung down, connected to a pair of chained manacles that were tight around Anya's wrists behind her back. Her armour was battered, she had a cut in her forehead that seemed to be weeping incessantly, and her eyes were full of thankfulness.

"Oh good. When I woke up and found you there just hanging . . . ."

"No, I'm dizzy, but . . . hanging?" Arisa asked as she then realized her arms were pinned above her head and looked up. Her hands were in manacles just like Anya's were, but unlike Anya, hers were chained right to the top of a wooden pole, making her half-standing, her body stretched out in the moonlight. She tried to move her body about, but quickly found that her ankles, now bare, had manacles on them as well, and were chained to the bottom of the pole, making it impossible for her to stand of her own power. She was stuck half standing against a wooden pole, her torn dress stretched over her body.

It felt very improper and inappropriate.

"Where are the others?"" Arisa asked as she looked to Anya, then noticing that her legs has cuts on them, and her ankles were chained tightly to the pole, forcing her to sit with her legs splayed to the side slightly.

"Right here." Came Sven voice from Behind Arisa to her left.

twisting her head around Arisa managed to catch sight of Sven. He looked battered and badly wounded, and was chained directly to a stone wall by his wrists, his legs hanging below him. From the way the manacles dug into his wrists, it looked like they were taking his entire weight, and it looked exceedingly painful.

" Where's everyone else?" Arisa asked, nearly coughing on her own words, her throat dry and filled with nothing but pain, likely from all the smoke and fire, the last thing she remembered.

"Lowgen rights behind you, same situation as I am." Sven said with a gesture of his head, his expression hollow and Somber. "The others though . . . ."

"What? What happened to them? Where is Kris, Nia and Shizu?" Arisa asked again, glancing to Anya this time.

"I'm not sure, I hadn't seen any of them. I heard some of the bandits talking about how tough Nia and Shizu were though."

"So they're fine right?" Arisa asked hopefully. Anya shook her head with a shrug, making it clear she did not know. "What about Kris?"

"Dead." Came Lowgen's voice from behind her as he let out a hacking cough that sounded exceedingly painful. "it's my fault. I wasn't able to stop one of those fuckers from firing a hand crossbow at her. It stunned her, and the one she was fighting took advantage of that. He beat her face in with metal gauntlets. I swear I'll kill him if I get out of here!"

"Whoa Lowgen, you okay? you were out for a while. Just calm down or you'll hurt yourself!" Sven chided pointlessly.

Lowgen let out a growl. "I'm fine. I've got cuts and I'll have bruises for weeks, but those bandits were oddly careful. I can tell nothing is broken. And as soon as I see the chance I'll make them regret it!"

Anya glanced around, looking at the stone walls around them. "Well we'll know when they do. Were apparently in some sort of courtyard. There's only one entrance way. Are we in some sort of ruin? A fort maybe?"

"It's possible. there were a number of them along the mountains, both for trading with the dwarven kingdom, and later for defence when they became isolationist." Sven supplied as he groaned and lifted himself up a bit only for his body to slip own again, digging into the manacles." Ah, these manacles are cutting into my wrists. Dam it hurts!"

"We all hurt, quit complaining Sven." Lowgen said with a growl. "Dam slavers. I can't believe they still manage to operate at all."

"It doesn't make senses though." Anya said as she stared up at the sky above them, taking in the majestic pinpricks of light. "Villagers, even merchants I could understand. But if they try selling us adventurers and it gets out the entre guild would fall on them like an avalanche. Them capturing us like this makes no sense, especially after we killed so many of their people!"

Everyone was quiet for many moments, until Arisa spoke up. "M-maybe they plan to sell us back to the guild?"

"Hardly! Selling you to anyone at this point would be pointless, at least until we've sufficiently trained you!" Came a new voice from the entryway into the courtyard, sickly and vile in its tone and very nature.

Everyone was able to glance to the entry way to see the man standing between the stone archway. He was shadowed from it, so his face was unseen, but he had a strong muscular build, and was clearly wearing only a pair of pants to allow his muscular chest and arms to be seen to all. On his belt was a filled scabbard, and across from it some sort of large pouch.

"Who the hell are you? Why don't you come out where we can see you?" Sven said mockingly.

The man merely chuckled, "Yes, telling me to come out of hiding, when you yourself hide your face from your own allies. Very appropriate. But I think I will reveal myself; some of us do after all have a history!" he said as he stepped into the torchlight, illuminating a hard angular face, with a small scar over his left eye, and an ugly burn scar across the right side of his face from his jaw all the way to his ear and forehead. His smile was vile and repulsive like all the evil in the world in one image, and the sight of his face made Arisa turned pale, and Anya shake her head in horror.

"No way!" Anya said as she shook her head, her eyes locked onto the man, and never wavering. "We dealt with you!

"Yes, you did." The man said as he took a slow methodical step forward, Arisa flinching away as he did. "You reported my action to the guild, but they were unable to apprehend me, only rescind my adventurer status. All you did was slow my operations. And now I can have my revenge!"

"Let me guess, killing those you screwed with you right?" Sven said with a laugh. He always found the idea of revenge, especially taken by bandits, to be ironic when they were the ones most people wanted revenge against.

The man smiled as he took a couple more steps toward Arisa and Anya, stopping when he was only the barest meter away from the squirming and terrified Arisa. "Hardly; killing you would be a waste. But allow me to introduce myself to you. I am Mathias Avhrok, but all of you will soon be calling me boss, or master!"

"Huh, you got a hit the head or something? What makes you think a bastard like you would be able to recruit us?" Lowgen said aggressively as he glared at Mathius.

"No, unless you call the burn I got from your little mage here a head strike!" Mathius said with a vindictive grin as he looked at Arisa, who whimpered as she continued to try to move away. "I'm guessing you boys haven't been told how we know each other, have you?"

"Better question is why anyone would want to know someone like you in the first place. Getting to know a corpse would be more productive!" Sven snapped as his eyes scanned the man. He was big, obviously strong, but his muscle mass would make his reactions a little bit slower. More importantly, he noticed a key hanging off a bit of rope on his belt. Was it the key for their manacles perhaps?

"You'd be right honestly!" Mathius said with a loud laugh. "I'm not a good person, but I used to work as an adventurer, it was my way of finding targets to capture and break in! You see, running a bandit force like mine is very productive, but most of us being unable to enter major cities makes it difficult to, let loose unless we find something to use our time on. Booze can only go so far, sometimes you just need the taste of flesh to keep yourself amused!"

"You sick bastard." Lowgen growled as he pulled against the chains that held him, small trickle of blood forming around his wrist as he did.

"I am a bastard, but I'm healthier than you are! Anyways, I convinced our little mage here to party with me on a simple relay quest. We were to deliver a message up north, and then come back, and on the way back is when I struck. I intended to break her will until she could think of nothing but serving me, and even took her first time for myself!" Mathius said with an insane look in his eyes as he took a step toward Arisa, who now visibly had tears in her eyes as she tried to pull away from him. Then he slowly glared at Anya. "But some self-righteous bitch got in the way. Killed a handful of my men and forced me to fall back and flee, or risk losing more than my men and the skin on my face. I should have been more careful really, especially since I had just been forced to kill a potential target a week beforehand. But that was In the past!" He finished as he looked back at Arisa and grinned.

"Don't you dare touch her you maniac!" Sven yelled angrily, his hood flapping against his head from how much he was now straining against his chains just as Lowgen was trying to.

"I should have killed you! I will kill you!" Anya screamed as she thrashed against her bonds. Unfortunately, neither the manacle nor the pole they were chained to seemed to budge. She was completely stuck.

Mathius ignored their calls as he took another step towards Arisa, closing the distance between them.

Aria had been completely quiet thus far, but once he closed in she could not stop herself from panicking and crying out. "No, don't get near me! Go away! Don't touch me! Don't touch me!" She cried, tears flailing off her face and onto the nighttime grass, making the moonlight glisten against it.

Ignoring her cries Mathius stepped forward and grabbed Arisa'a chest with one hand, while his other grabbed her chin and tilted it toward him, right before planting his lips on hers. Arisa tried to scream and thrash, but Mathius was unhindered, at least until he cringed and let go of her face, only to slap her face with his hand as he pulled back. "Biting my tongue huh, kinky! You've got a lot of resistance, but I'll do away with that soon enough. For all of you!" He claimed as he reached into the pouch on his belt and pulled out a glass bottle filled with a disgusting purple-pink liquid that seemed to writhe and roil within the bottle even when it was not moving.

"What, is that?!" Sven exclaimed in horror, feeling like he was going to throw up just from looking at the liquid in the bottle.

Mathius grinned as he shook the bottle, causing its vile contents to slosh around despite appearing far thicker than water, almost like thinned or warm honey in its consistency. "This beautiful concoction is a potion made by an alchemist friend I recently met. It destroys the mind, allowing it to be rebuilt around core concepts that are spoken to the drinker. He called it mind erasure serum but I prefer to just call it mind breaker. I've already tested its effects on some village girls. One little drink and a few words and they went from naïve and innocent girl, to sluts who won't stop shaking their hips and pleasing my men! It works on men too, and I used it to make a rogue group of bandits my willing servants!" Mathius said as he glanced at Lowgen and Sven with a grin.

"So that's why you said we'd be calling you' boss'" Lowgen growled as he pulled against his chains again, without them budging.

"Exactly! you'll make excellent bandits to serve me!" Mathius stated proudly as he looked to Anya, "And you will make an excellent and willing slave girl to serve me personally!"

"I will kill you if you touch Arisa you bastard!" Anya screamed as she wrenched against the chains, the pole shaking this time, but doing little else

"Oh that's fine!" Mathius said with a laugh as he uncorked the potion and looked at Arisa. "After all, once this takes effect and I explain the new rules of her new life, she'll be the one touching me of her own volition, and enjoying it!"

"No, don't touch me!" Arisa let out a scream as he grabbed her jaw, forcing his thumb into the side of her mouth and using uit to keep her mouth open. Anya and Sven yelled and cursed at him, but Mathius ignored them and put the edge of the bottles neck against Arisa's lips, and tipped it. As soon as she tried to cough the liquid out he removed his thumb from her mouth and forcibly clamped his open hand against her mouth, giving her no choice but to swallow the liquid. As soon as she swallowed it Mathius stepped back with a grin. "Now break and let me remake you as my own personal Magic Caster Slave!"

"No! Arisa, don't listen to him!" Anya screamed.

"Enough! She can't hear you! All she can hear is the person in front of her, my voice!" Mathius said with a grin as he slowly looked back at Arisa. "Now you are my-"

"No Stop! Shut up! Stop talking!" Arisa suddenly shrieked, interrupting Mathius's words.

"What?" Mathius asked in surprise as he looked down at Arisa to see she was acting strange. Instead of a dead look in her eyes and a black expression on her face, her face was twisted with fear and horror, and her eyes were open wide, her iris's so large hey eclipsed the color of her eyes completely as they stared right past him, completely focused on nothing.

"What did you do to her, you bastard? I'll kill you like I should have done before!" Anya yelled.

Mathius however looked puzzled as he stood up. "You're in luck. It seems something went wrong, so I'll be holding off until I find out the cause." He said angrily as he turned and walked out of the courtyard.

"No, no stop. Please, don't, no I ahh!" Arisa whimpered.

"Arisa, can you hear me! Arisa!" Anya cried in fear and horror at her friend's condition.

Arisa did not react in any way, and simply kept crying out as she stared ahead at the cold uncaring night sky.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arisa felt the sickly liquid slide down her throat, thick like tar or oil, and as cold as winter stones. She felt it land in her stomach and fill her mind, a haze quickly encroaching on her thoughts. Then her body flashed cold, like all life was being rained from her body. Voices suddenly began crying out all around her, muddled together and unable to have sense made of them.

And then the images began appearing before her. Forms and shapes of women being ravaged by men, images of Mathius taking her and her screaming out in ecstasy, Lowgen burying an exe in Mathius's face, Sven slicing his ankles off, Anya crushing his skull under a boot.

More images, Anya being ravaged, pleasuring men as if it was the only thing she could do, Lowgen grinning vindictively ad he killed innocents, Sven sneaking into a building and stealing troves of gems. More men violating women, forms of ecstasy and happiness on their faces. All the images blurred together in a jumble, filing Arisa's head with pain and suffering.

She cried out again and again, trying to make the pain the images brought with them go away, but they only came faster and faster, filling her mind with images and blurs that were possible, impossible, honorable and vile, terrible and joyous.

Then after what felt like an eternity, some of the images changed. A woman, a monster covered in flames decimating lines of people, letting out howls of rage and anger. Men and women, terrified, trying to flee, only to be cut down. Images of that same woman being brought down and made to serve. more mages of a another woman, crashing though lines of enemies, decimating them with fervor an the holy might of death.

Blood, death, pain, suffering, fire, burning, hate, anger, lust, violation, desire, hate, loathing!

Make it stop!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Your potion didn't work!" Mathius yelled as he threw open the door of the only wooden structure in his base, the alchemists laboratory run by his newfound friend and ally.

The man in question was not so much a human man, as some sort of minor demon. He had light brown skin and dark black hair, but out of his hair stuck two small horns, and he had a small spaded tail sticking out from under his shirt above his pants. He wore simple pants and a vest as his only clothing, allowing his bare chest to be seen as soon as he turned around. His face looked regular for most humans, though he had a small mustache that he had a habit of stroking when in thought. He was a very handsome man, and did not look powerful, but his power over potions was what made him more powerful than any regular man. "It did not work?" he asked in surprise.

"No it did not Sitri, why did it not work!?" Mathius asked angrily as Sitri leaned against the counter in his workspace and stroke his mustache.

"Hmm, you used it on the young barely adolescent magic caster you lust after yes?"

Mathus grimaced at the way Sitri spoke. It made him sound bad. "Yes, and her age means nothing. If I break her in now while she is young, she will grow into an excellent slave, willing to please me with her body or her magic as I see fit! Now why didn't it work?"

"She likely has a talent that is interfering with the potions effects I would think then. Any talent that affects the mind in even the slightest way would alter the potions effects."

"So what will it do then?" Mathius asked as he leaned against the door and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I cannot truly say. Such an effect would be rare, so we will have to see when the effect ends what remains of its effects upon her."

"Dammit. All that for nothing."

"If the effect is canceled I believe I should be able to make a different style of potion to still bent her to your desires, but it will take much time to devise and utilize." Sitri said as he turned back to his potions and began mixing something, only to stop a second later. "Was, any other women perhaps captured as well?"

"Yes, the woman that got in my way before. She has a strong and mature body. Exactly what you were hoping for. She'll be all yours once that caster is my willing slave!"

"Excellent! I better get to work then!" Sitri said as he put aside his tools with a grin that made anyone's blood curdle. "I will go and take a look at your future slave, to ascertain the effects if I can."

"Then I will show you were we're keeping them to-" Mathius's words were cut off when the sound of an explosion echoed outside, along with the sounds of screams, shouts and cries.

Immediately the both of them rushed out of the alchemy building and into the open area of the fort, only to be completely surprised by the scene around them. Balls of flame careened through the air, striking rock and wood alongside his bandits, lighting everything flammable alight. Bandits rushed around, heading toward the front of the fort, weapons in hand, and the cries of battle could be heard from the forts entrance.

"You there, what is going on?" Mathius asked one of his boys that ran past, stopping him a few feet away.

"Ah, sir. there's a bunch of monsters at the gates. Everyone saying it's some kind of flaming demonic woman and what looks like a dark Valkyrie. Everyone heading to the gate to destroy them!"

"Good. I will be there momentarily." Mathous said as he turned to Sitri, the man he called over running of as quickly as he had stopped. "Are they demons?"

"I do not know. I will have to look upon them. Let us find out what they are, yes?"

"Agreed. Looks like we're hunting monsters!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nia, Shizu and Kris all stood behind large tree's peeking around them at the hill ahead of them. Atop the hill were the remains of a stone gate, now but a shadow of its former self. Coming off from it were high walls of weathered stone, cracked and grey, but still holding strong after years of standing. Torchlight and embers drifted up from behind the walls along with the sound of raucous laugher and merrymaking, though at the gateway itself the two guards who stood there looked far from pleased.

"It's a big fort. What's the plan?" Kris asked as she moved back behind the tree she and Nia were behind and let out a sigh.

"It looks like they are partying. we could just attack but . . Would they be able to escape?"

"I don't think so. Forts like that one were made for trade and then defence. They normally only have one entrance unless people try to jump off the walls."

"And those are high walls. Okay we'll-" Nia began to say, until she suddenly stopped and looked at the fort, her fox ears twitching.

"What is it?"

"I can hear Arisa, she's crying out like she' being tortured or hurt somehow!" Nia said with a growl.

"Dam them!" Kris swore as she took a step to move, but held herself back. "We need a plan!"

Nia suddenly grinned as she looked at the fort and realized the situation was actualy in their favor. "No, we don't. Shizu, if you can get up onto the wall, how much chaos would you be able to sow in their ranks?"

"Much."Shizu answered as she held a bow she scavenged off a dead bandit. It wasn't as good looking as her old bow, but it was not stuck in a bandits eye sockets and would be much more useful even if it was crap.

"What? No we need a plan, we can't just run in!" Kris insisted.

"Yes we can. If what you said is true and there's only one entrance, they can't escape us and will be forced to come to us. Shizu can take out any Bandits with arrows, your body is nearly impossible to kill because it's already dead, and without holding my shapeshifting I can use my magic far easier!"

Kris looked at Nia and slowly it dawned on her what she meant. She had known that she was usually holding back her ability so that others would not think she was anything but human, and she herself had been doing something similar by keeping her body covered at all times. Nia intended to just stop holding back complete. To utterly annihilate the bandits with her full strength and all her abilities. " Everyone will see you for what you are you know? They'll see me too if we do that." Kris said seriously. " They'll know were not human."

"I know. I'm prepared for that. If I had been using my full strength, then maybe it wouldn't have come to this. I'm not going to fail people anymore!"

Kris nodded and chose not to press the issue, despite wondering who Nia had failed in the past. She looked down at her own body and armour and let out a sigh of resignation. all she was wearing was a skirt and a blouse for regular clothing. overtop of it she had pieces of random armours all over her, strapped down tight against her pale skin. Knee length boots of leather and plate, pieces of chain mail draped over one thigh and leg, a plate across the other. Pieces of scale mail over her chest and stomach, a half a should pad on her left shoulder and studded leather bracers on each forearm. It was piecemeal and ugly, but hugged against her body showing off her shape while still being decently protective. She still had lots of skin showing between pieces of the armour. Her body was going to take a lot of damage if she wants careful, but that was fine. "When we find their leader, he's mine, understand?"

Nia nodded." He's' the one who you said had killed you, right?"

"Yes. I doubt he knew it was me in that cloak before. I'm thinking that seeing me will unnerve him. And even if it doesn't. He's hurting our friends, and he killed me. I'm getting my vengeance on him for it!"

"I understand. Are you ready?" Nia asked as her tails seemed to sway in anticipation.

Kris sheathed her sword and tightened the round shield on her bracer, making sure it would not slip. It left her left hand free if she needed it, while still allowing her to block strikes toward her. Then she pulled out her shorts word and slowly let out a deep breath. "Let my vengeance be made here this night. I am ready."

"Good." Nia said as he two tails suddenly seemed to light aflame as masses of ghostly flames appeared around them, orbiting her tails like fish in a pond. "Shizu, hold back until we make it past the gate, then rush up to the wall and take out anyone with ranged weapon as a priority."

"understood. ready." Shizu said as she turned to Nia. "if arrows run out. Will use blade."

"Please do." Nia said as she crouched down and smiled like a predator about to catch its prey off guard. "Time to make them pay!" she roared as she shot out of the forest at a run, sprinting toward the gate like a ball of flame with Kris right behind her.

The guards caught sight of her immediately and let out cries of surprise, only to have the entire gate around them pummeled by fire, making them throw up their arms in fear to protect their eyes. In that single second Nia closed the distance and drew her moon blade, passing one guard and letting her blade slide through his belly and past his spine. By the time his upper half hit the grounds Kris was in front of the other Guard, and thrust her short sword into his stomach through a gap of his armour, and right up into his chest cavity before ripping it out to her side and moving on. They were past the gate in less than three whole seconds.

The central area of the fort was a huge open grassy area. To the left was what appeared to be a range and practice area, and to the right was a series of tables and a wooden overhang that covered a makeshift kitchen, complete with large kegs of alcohol on the counter. There were dozens of bandits, who had been alerted to the disturbance at the gate, but only a few had weapons, and there were many directly around the kegs at the kitchen, still clearly confused about what was happening

It became Nia's first target.

Without even gesturing in any way her tails pointed toward the kitchen and loosed a barrage of foxfire at it. Balls of flame struck parts of the kitchen, lighting wooden spars aflame, and then began striking the kegs. One two, three balls of fire struck the first keg and it erupted in a massive explosion, covering the kitchen and eating area in alcohol that quickly began Turning into flame.

A bandit ran at Nia while saying something, an Axe held high above his head and rage filling his eyes. Nia pointed a hand at him, and a swarm of flaming arrows ejected from her palm, filling his front full of them and lighting his dead body on fire before it hit the ground.

Dashing past her, Kris lunged through the air at another bandit, swinging her shield into his skull before twisting around another bandits strike and swigging her shorts sword though his throat. Those bandits, who were not armed, were quick to lose their life through steel or flame as Nia and Kris culled their numbers without any hesitation. These were rapists and looters, bandits who killed and stole from those innocent and unable to protect themselves. They deserved no quarter and would receive none!

"Die monster!" One bandit yelled as they came around a corner from deeper into the fort, hefting a large javelin in his hand. As he tried to throw it an arrow caught him in the side, and his javelin went astray, right into another bandits back, dropping him onto the ground with a heavy thud.

Nia grinned at that, it meant that Shizu was on the wall. All they had to do now was cull the entire fort of bandits and free their friends, and the best way to do that was to make them come to them of their own accord! "Come and face us you worthless humans! Die by our hands while you scream!" Nia roared as foxfire flew away from her at almost every angle, striking bandits, wooden structures, and tents alike as she and Kris slowly made their way deeper into the fort, killing any bandit that moved toward them.

Kris could feel heat across her whole body, adrenaline and a combination of bleeding wounds and pain making it possible. She hadn't felt actual heat inside her since before she had died, and it felt amazing. She felt alive again, and as she noticed a bandit heft a javelin in her direction, she felt a pinch in her hand, and threw it up in his direction. A black shot of energy seared forth and struck the bandit, sending him backwards and into a wall with a crack. If her attack hadn't killed him, his skull cracking on the wall surely did.

The number of bandits was not decreasing however, in fact there appeared to be more and more, and neither she nor Nia were making any headway now. "Nia, pull back a bit." Kris said as she flipped her sword around and stabbed it into the ground, focusing power into it and the area around her.

Nia turned to say something to Kris, but stopped when she noticed a dead bandit right in front of Kris shamble up, turn and lunge at its past ally. By the time Kris stood back up three bandit corpses were assaulting their past allies, and Kris was breathing so heavily it caused gray blood to trickle out of the small cuts across her visible sections of skin.

"Fall back! Fall back and kill them at the choke point!" one bandit called from behind the masses that attacked them. Nia glanced around or them and found the one that was ordering the others, a large bandit with a burn scar on his face and pointed her sword at him. Firing a barrage of flames in the direction they engulfed multiple other bandits, but left the leader standing to fall back with those others that lived. Nia watched them fall back, the three bandit corpses following behind them trying to attack them as they ran, then walked over to Kris.

"So, you can raise the dead?"

Kris nodded. "I gained the ability when I died. I've only used it once before. So it takes a lot out of me. Sorry."

"No problem. It'll keep them busy, but they won't last long." Nia said as she looked around, losing count of the number of bandit bodies after she counted twenty, and then realized she may have counted one of them twice. It was hard to tell considering her blade had a habit of going straight through. She'd have to thank Cocytus again for such a good sword. "Let's end this!"

Kris looked to see Nia offering her a hand and accepted it, getting pulled up with a gentle tug. It was nice not being held down by heavy armour, but still being protected. She had forgotten how quickly she could move outside of absurdly heavy and bulky plate mail. "Lets!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Before the torchlight from over the wall had been sparse, and only the sound of merrymaking confirmed that people were there, now flames that rose higher than the walls themselves burned and screaming could be heard from outside the courtyard. And the screams were quickly dying down.

"What is actually going on out there?" Sven asked in disbelief. Within a minute of Mathius leaving them, screaming had erupted from the fort alongside explosions, and within five minute fires raged and there was screaming and cries of pain and horror. He swore he even heard someone call out about the walking dead. Was there a necromancer somewhere nearby?

"The fort is under attack obviously. By what I have no idea though." Lowgen said as she continued to struggle against his bonds, blood now slowly rolling down his arms to his shoulders.

"I want to thick its maybe Nia and Shizu," Anya said with a sigh. "But there's no way they could take on such a large amount of bandits themselves."

"Could it be another bandit group? Or maybe a bandit extermination campaign rom the capitol or E-Rantel?" Sven suggested hopefully.

"I doubt it. There's to much fire for it to be a group from the Capitol." Lowgen said with a grimace.

"They're coming." Arisa said quietly, making everyone look to her in surprise. After drinking the potion all she had done initially was scream and cry about voices and the like. Even after quieting down she still seemed cry and writhe in pain, as if tortured by something. Now though she was glaring right at the entryway to the courtyard, tears rolling down her face as she smiled just barely. "They're coming. It hurts, so much pain, so much death, but their coming for us. Rage, vengeance, anger, help!"

"What?" Sven asked in surprise. "What do you mean, what's going on? Are you alright?"

"No, the voices, they hurt! There's so many, and they're so loud! But I hear them; they're coming to rescue us!" Arisa exclaimed tears of happiness falling down her face and onto the wet grass below where her tears had pooled.

Suddenly, Mathius, along with a handsome man with horns and a tail, and a sparse three bandit's rans around a corner and into the courtyard, their weapons at the ready. The three bandits with them were all wounded and looked like they had seen death itself.

Then death came around the corner as a bandit fell past the corner, and was quickly impaled on a sword held by another bandit, whose body looked dead, clearly a zombie.

"No, help me! halp me!" The bandit screamed as she zombie kept plunging the sword in and out of his chest cavity, until one of the bandits in front of Mathius aimed a crossbow and let a bolt fly through the air and into the Zombies skull, dropping its body onto their by then dead comrade.

"We're going to die. Death itself is here for us!" another bandit cried in fear as he held his sword in a shaky grasp.

"Shut up you fool!" Mayhius roared as another bandit stepped back and pointed his sword forward as two figured came around the wall.

Both figures were women, but the amount of blood covering their armour and clothing made it difficult to care.

One wore pieces of armour that now looked like they had been scavenged from a battlefield where the gods themselves had fought. She carried a single sword and shield, and dark energy rippled off her shield arm like the tendrils of some unearthly creature.

The other woman wore only red and white cloth, now almost completely red. Pointed furry ears shot up off her head and two tails swayed behind her, coated in ribbons of flame as balls of flame bounced and pulses behind her. A sword in her hand glowed silver like the moon as blood slid flawlessly off it to the grass, and wisps of orange flame like energy wrapped and squirmed around her as she walked.

"No way!" Anya whispered in shock as she suddenly recognized the two women. It took a second longer, but both Lowgen and Sven's eyes widened at the realization as well.

"Release our friends!" Nia commanded loudly, making the three bandits visible flinch as the flames around her sparked and sputtered angrily.

"Or what? You'll kill us?" Mathius asked as he snapped a finger, causing two of the bandits to back up behind him and put their swords against Arisa's, and Anya's necks. A second later a pair of arrows flew through the air, striking each bandit in their shoulders, pulling their blades away from Ariaa and Anya, then another pair of arrows flew, striking each bandit in the head, dropping them dead. the third bandit looked up to find the one who had fire on them and knocked an arrow in his bow, only to get an arrow through the ear from Shizu, standing on the battlements behind Mathius and Sitri, her bow already knocked with another arrow.

"You will die." Kris said as she took a step forward and pointed her sword at Mathius. "It's just how painfully we'll kill you is all!"

Mathius looked at Kris for a second before his eyes went wide. "No way! That is not possible! I killed you! Ran you through and left your body to the monsters of the forest! There is no way you are alive!" He screamed as he hefted his sword and placed both hands on it, pointing the tip towards Kris.

"You did kill me!" Kris said with a growl. "You worked for my trust, tried to convince me to become your woman, then killed me when I refused and left my body by a lake to be feasted upon. But now I'm here, and will be the one who kills you for what you've done. To me and to my friends!" Kris proclaimed as she ran forward and swung her word at Mathius.

With a two handed block Mathius shifted his weight and threw his sword up, moving Kris's sword out of his way and then swung down, forgetting about her shield as it moved in the way and diverted his blow. Kris's leg then swung up and caught Mathius in the ankle, metal striking flesh with a hard thump.

Mathius swore under his breath as the muscles in his leg twitched at the strike, forcing his body to shift to the side, making him unable to see when Kris brought her shield down, and swung the edge of it into his head, sending him reeling to the ground, bleeding from the side of his head.

"Dammit, you could've been happy as my woman! Don't you see?" Mathius said as he pushed himself backwards across the grass a few feet before getting up to his feet and taking a couple swings at Kris. Most of them she simply blocked with her shield or sword, until his fifth swing where she back stepped it, making Mathius stumbled from the circular force of his swing, and opening his side to attack.

"As if!" Kris exclaimed as she thrust her short sword right into Mathius's torso, right below his ribcage before pulling it out and blocking his backswing with her shield. "We saw your Women! Their minds broken, caring only for pleasuring men, their eyes empty of potential and dreams! We put them out of their misery!"

"What, how dare you!" Mathius growled as he took one hand off his sword and held his rib, glaring at Kris. "They were perfect! Women are meant to serve men, and they understood that! They were perfect! . . . Ability boost! Dull pain!"

"Perfect? They were nothing but sluts with no future! Luckily you'll have no future either!" Kris yelled as she moved forward and slashed at Mathius.

With his martial arts activated Mathius moved so Kris's blade barely nicked his skin and raised his sword to drive it down into her, only then noticing a black ball of energy being held in her open shield arms hand.

"Negative bolt!" Kris said grimly, as it formed into a spear and shot forward, striking Mathius right in the stomach, blowing apart his Dull pain Art and making him scream in exactly what he hoped to not feel.

He could feel his insides roiling as the negative energy ate away at his life force, But looked back up at Kris and roared. "I will kill you, bitch!"

Kris blocked his strike with her shield right at the point, fending it off as she raised her short sword. "No you won't." Kris said as she brought her word down on Mathius's and snapped it cleanly in half. Before he could back up or react in any way, Kris swung her sword backup, Striking Mathius in the chin with the flat edge of her sword. A cracking sound echoed out from his body, just before it crashed to the ground.

Walking over to his motionless body Kris flipped he sword around in her grip and dropped own to one knee, driving her sword into his skull with a wet crunch. It was done. The one who killed her was now dead!

While Kris had attacked Mathius however, Nia had taken to acting against his compatriot, who was doing a good job of dodging her blows thus far.

"Hey now, calm down please!" Sitri said with a chuckle as he pulled a pair of small knives off his belt in each hand. "There's no need for fellow monsters to fight, right?"

"I may not be human, but there is only one monster here!" Nia said as she bent her wrist slightly, changing the direction of her blade mid-swing, allowing the tip to catch Sitri down the side of his stomach.

"Ow, seriously? You think yourself any different than me? Were both monsters! humans will only trust us if it's in their best interest! Their just tools to be used by the strong!" Sitri claimed as he tried to attack Nia, every blow being blocked or dodged, and made all the more difficult by the balls of foxfire that orbited her body.

"Two things." Nia said as she parried one of Sitri's strikes and Swung her moon blade down, cutting through the skin and bone of his one wrist in one effortless motion. "We are not the same, as I was born human. and two, humans are not tools, and you are not strong!" Nia yelled as a ball of foxfire careened down from above her shoulder into one of Sitri's ankles, making him hiss in pain as he leapt backwards.

"Ah fuck! It seems I underestimated your power from how easily you killed all those weak bandits!" Sitri said as he scowled at his detached hand. "I don't know what you are, but there's no way I am dying here!"

In that instant Sitri grew wings out of his back and leapt into the air, only or an arrow to fly and catch right in his shoulder blade where a wing was attached. He fell back to the ground with a crash, just in time to witness Mathius being killed by Kris.

"An imp like you can't beat me!" Nia said, Turing Sitri's attention back to her, just in time for her moon blade to pierce one of his eyes, and then light on fire.

"No impossible! I can't die here! No!" Sitri screamed as his body began burning down to cinders, his voice echoing in the night as his body ceased existing, leaving only charred clothes and a small horn behind.

"We did it, we won!" Kris said with a heavy breath as she ripped her sword out of Mathius's head and stepped back from his body.

"Yeah, Nia said Solemnly as she glanced out the corner of her eyes. "Now let's get everyone free, and deal with the backlash from this."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Name: Kris

Title: Rusted Knight

Race: Ghost

Adventurer rank: Iron plate

Racial Levels:

Ghost LVL 7

Class Level's:

Knight LVL 5

Necromancer LVL 2

Vengeance seeker LVL 2

LEVEL TOTAL : 16

Talents:

Boundary Eye – Can see past enchantments on people, allowing seeing past illusions and understanding magical effects on people. Only works on people not places or objects.

Weapon skills:

Wall of Steel – Martial art that turns the users armour indestructible for many seconds, but makes them unable to move.

Negative bolt – A bolt of negative energy, far weaker than any other negative energy spell. she learned it when she became a ghost and it is the only magical spell she can use (currently)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Name: Ninya

Title: Apprentice of the Tomb of Nazarick

Race: Kitsune

Adventurer rank: Iron plate

Racial Levels:

Zenko Kitsune (lvl2 – 40%) – Good Kitsune, levels increase shapeshifting capability and shift Alignment in the good direction. increases max mana by .10% per level after 2.

Yako Kitsune (lvl2 – 51%) – Chaotic Kitsune, levels increase illusion and charming magic capabilities, and shifts alignment towards chaotic with the desire for power, but not true evil. increases max mana by .10% per level after 2.

A Kitsune can only level one of either Zenko or Yako Kitsune to lvl10.

Class level's:

Wizard (7) 21%

Miko (2) 76%

Fighter (2)37% -

Spellblade (1) 42% - Spellblade levels add to total magic levels only when it hits lvl3 and thereafter.

Level total: 16

Tails – (2) - Gets another tail every 7 magic levels. Unlocks next tier of magic and boosts magical power.

 **Spell List –––**

Fortify armour

Magic arrow

Light healing

Message

Foxfire

Fire arrows

Lesser Cleanse

Lesser Purge Purify

Corrupt

Minor Illusion

Minor Charm

Magic Weapon

Lesser Restoration

Force

Levitation


	19. Chapter 19

**Authors note: sorry for the delay for this chapter, I meant to have it out last week, but Otafest, life, and this freaking god forsaken heatwave slowed me down. Seriously, I've almost become dehydrated a dozen times already, and my laptop while good, produces heat badly if I use it in the middle of the day.**

 **okay, so first off then, please remember that saving people lives can seriously help a person's willingness to trust other people, and that our lovely OC's here are for the most part good people, not asshats like every other main Overlord story character(the canon mains of course, not other stories OC's).**

 **Also I will say this. about a couple weeks ago a lovely person named Vergil0320 Pm'd me and asked if it would be alright for him to translate this story into Russian, and after some communications, it is being done. Yes, Reincarnation is now being translated to Russian, and the translation being placed on a fanfiction side called ficbook, that shows off stories from other sites. So a round of applause for him and his translation skills folks!**

 **Okay then, Review Replies!**

 **Mysterioustgexpert: Ah thank you. I failed French, so I'm no good with it all. As to the M rating, it's also due to future events and their purposes. And in case of thing too. people can be nitpicky.**

 **alassandro: Thank you. I hadn't even realized the naming situation. Hmm, oh well. And who said she hasn't complained, maybe she just did it off screen, or will complain later.**

 **PervySageChuck: it will be worse for him in the long run.**

 **Chamaeleonx: Teasing and cliff-hangers are the Writers Sidearm, usable whenever the need arises. Also all writers are vindictive sadists. And her fate is not exactly set in stone, not yet.**

 **GoDie910: oh he's . . . . See end of chapter.**

 **fuuten21: Now they just need to save Arisa, for real!**

 **levelgap: was wondering where you had run off too XD and yep, Gantz was suspicious, and may even appear again in the future. The M rating is also for future events, as thing be getting slowly darker, as if that wasn't obvious with potentially mind breaking potion gone wrong.**

Fires crackled in the distance, as close as a couple meters away, throwing orange embers into the clear nighttime sky as if new stars of orange were joining the ones high above. The Acrid smell of burning wood, ale, leather and flesh filled the air, and the occasional groan and moan of the nearly dead and dying could be heard occasionally, though they were few and far between.

It was like monsters from the nether had come to pass judgment upon all that opposed them. Nia was some sort of flaming beast, while Kris has wounds all across her body, even an arrow coming out of her side, blackish ooze seeping out of her wounds like thick honey or tree sap.

It was surreal, impossible, horrifying. The allies that had fought beside them, their friends in arms, they were not human. They probably were not even alive!

"Hold on, we'll get you out of those and-" Kris said uncharacteristically fast as she stepped away from Mathius's body and quickly began walking over toward Anya and Arisa.

"NO! Don't get near me! Don't touch us!" Anya shrieked in fear as Kris approached her first. Both Kris and Nia who had moved forward as well, stopped in their tracks. "Lowgen saw you die! You're dead! You, you can't be here, you're a, a-"

Both Nia and Kris took a step back, their shoulders slumping as they shared a dejected look that was equal parts expectation and sorrow. a second later Kris grabbed at an arrow in lower side that has slipped between sections of piecemeal armour and pulled it straight out, while the two flaming tails that came out from behind Nia lowered to the ground, the flames around them, and floating around her, going out and disappearing as if mirroring her feelings.

"Can't we just-" Kris suddenly asked as she took a step forward.

"You died! Don't get near me, you died!" Anya yelled as she tried to push herself further away to no avail, the shackles digging into her skin.

"She was already dead Anya!" Arisa suddenly said, tears forming at the corners of her eyes as she looked at Nia and Kris with a broken expression covered in tears and pain. "G-get me out, I need to, out. Get, noise. Please?"

Anya couldn't believe what she was hearing. Kris had died, Lowgen was sure of it. Nia was not human either, some form of monster of demon, yet Arisa was acting like nothing was different while under the potions strange effects! "Arisa don't they aren't our-"

"Enough." Lowgen said gruffly from the wall as Shizu dropped down from the wall between him and Sven. "If they were trying to kill us, they would have done so already."

"I agree." Sven said as Shizu stepped up beside him and slipped the edge of her sword between a ring on a chain, and with a twist snapped one chain a couple inches up from his wrist, allowing his one arms to be free. He stretched his arm a bit, clenched his hand and then used it to grab the end of the chain that was still connected to the wall, giving the other chain enough tension to allow Shizu to do the same to the other. It snapped just as well and he fell forward, being caught by Shizu who lowered him to the ground. "We've fought alongside for a while now and have trusted out backs to each other. The least we can do is hear them out."

"Thank you." Nia said solemnly a she used her sword and broke the chains holding Arisa, who as soon as she was free threw her arms around Nia, surprising her greatly. Tears rolled down her face, and her arms and legs seemed to shake and twitch at random. "It hurts, everything hurts. My mind I- I need, please, sorry I-"

"What's happened to Arisa?" Nia asked in worry as she gently hugged Arisa back, causing her to hug her harder, and cry louder as Kris walked around Anya and over to Lowgen, cutting him down as Shizu was getting the manacles off Sven's wrists.

"That bastard," Lowgen said as he glanced to Mathius's lifeless body. "He forced some kind of potion down her throat. Said it was supposed to break her, make her how he liked. It didn't work." He said as Kris finally broke the last chain, only partially catching Lowgen a he fell.

"She started panicking, thrashing about and saying something about voices and shapes and stuff." Sven said as Shizu finally got both manacles off of his wrists, allowing Sven to pull out a pair of lock picks that he deftly used on Lowgen's manacles a second later, and then stumbled over to Anya, his legs not fully cooperating with his wishes. a couple of clicks from his picks undid the manacles around Anya's wrists, and as soon as they were free she fell to the ground, and tried to claw her way over to Arisa, the chains on her legs still holding her back.

"Don't touch her! Let go of her!" Anya yelled as Sven swore under his breath, Anya's thrashing making it difficult for him to pick the manacles on her legs. Lowgen clenched his hands a bit as he walked past Kris with a nod. His wrists were bleeding slightly, but he barely felt it as he walked over and crouched down beside Anya.

"Calm down." Lowgen said as he looked over just in time to see Nia pulling Arisa off of her, Arisa's eyes closed and her mouth trembling. "She's asleep and she's safe now."

"But she's not-" Anya began to say, until Sven unlocked the manacles with an audible click, and she tried to spring forward, Lowgen getting in the way and grabbing her by the shoulders so that he was looking straight at her face.

"Calm, down! We'll have answers, but for now were safe! This is not you Anya, calm down and think clearly!"

Anya looked at Lowgen for a moment and then looked behind her at where Sven was. Both of them had faces of worry and fear, but they were not acting on those feelings, they were staying as calm as they could to find out what was going on, they were being as strong as they could.

Anya suddenly felt pathetic. She always tried to be kind to others, he always wanted to keep Aria safe, and seeing her suffering had made her lose it. She fell backward on to her knees as she nodded, suddenly feeling the exhaustion from the fighting, and from her restraints. "okay, fine. I want answers, and we need to keep Arisa safe or-"

"And we will, while we get answers" Lowgen said as he glanced over his shoulder at Nia, who nodded in understanding.

"Shizu, are there any buildings I didn't light on fire in this place? Preferably with a couple beds or chairs." Nia asked carefully, her tone sounding like he was somehow embarrassed, or nervous.

"Will look." Was Shizu's only response as she walked out of the courtyard area and back into the rest of the fort.

As it turned out there was one such room that fit the criteria. At the back of the fort, built up into wall itself was an old Stone room, part of the forts original design that had at one point likely served as a bunk room, or infirmary. A dozen beds sat in the room, have of them either rotted way or broken under the roots of a great tree that grew out of the floor at the bad end, and up through a hole in the ceiling. The room had numerous windows that, along with the hole where the tree did not cover, allowed ample moonlight into the room.

It took only a couple minutes to rearrange the wooden bedframes into a circle. Arisa was laid down on a bed in the corner by the door that Anya refused to move from, while Nia and Kris sat on a bed against the tree with Shizu standing to the side by a window, and Sven and Lowgen on beds to the sides. For many moments no one said anything, the only sound that was audible was the crackling of dying embers outside, and the only smell notable from the room was that of burning liquor.

"Okay. Were safe now. So where do we start?" Sven suddenly asked, trying to get the conversation moving.

"With the most obvious thing." Lowgen said as he looked to Nia and Kris. "You're not human, neither of you are." He said before looking at Kris. "But I'm sure I saw you killed when the bandits and slavers attacked. The crossbow bolt that hit you came from the bandit I was fighting. Are you dead?"

Kris did not react for a couple of seconds, and then slowly, nodded her head. "Yes."

"How long then?"

" . . . . . Since before we met. It's why I wore the heavy plate armour, so people wouldn't see my pale skin and suspect me."

"So you've been tricking everyone!" Anya growled angrily. Lowgen seemed to ignore her comment however.

"Why wear such battered armour then? It just attracted more attention to you."

"I didn't have a choice." Kris said sadly. "When I was killed, it was the only armour nearby that wasn't in pieces or covered in my own blood."

"Wait, you were killed? By what? Monsters?" Sven asked, seeming more interested in how she died than the fact that she was dead.

"No. I was killed by – by Mathius." Kris said slowly, her voice stopping for a moment, as if it hurt to say.

"What!? You mean the person he talked about killing before he found Arisa was, you!?" Anya said in surprise, far louder than she expected too.

"Yes. I was just starting out as an adventurer. I would party with a different group each mission to try to learn from as many people as I could. I had been doing that for about a month when I met him. He seemed trustworthy, until he tried to rape me one night at camp. I swung my sword and cut him a bit, but her took offence to that and slammed me back with his arm. I crashed into an old wall and had trouble seeing, but I think he then used my own sword to kill me, I'm not completely sure how he did it, but he had definitely killed me."

The room was quiet for many moments as they all thought over this information. Sven looked dejected and sad for Kris, Lowgen wore a grim expression, and Anya could not help but feel remorse for her actions. She had acted as if she'd always been a monster, but from the sound of it, she had only been killed just before she had met Arisa and saved her from Mathius. Kris killing Mathius was more than just saving her friends; it was also revenge for her own death!

"You're not a zombie though, right?" Lowgen asked as he looked Kris over, glancing across her shapely body's pale skin that had already knit most of the wounds closed to flawless smooth skin.

"No. I – I'm a ghost. Possessing my own body."

"But your body looks alive." Sven said as he looked at her and then felt slightly awkward, pulling his hood down a bit. "A bit pale, but alive."

"Um, we think that I might have gained a talent or some sort of skill that keeps a possessed body barely alive, when I died."

"That sounds kind of, um-"

"It sounds like your ability is mocking you." Lowgen provided, finishing Sven's thought. "Your body is alive, but it's not truly yours anymore, your just possessing it. Would it die completely if you stopped possessing it?"

"I – I'm not even sure if I can. I've possessed it since that day, so. . ."

"I see. So you are human, even if you are dead." Anya said as she stared down at her feet, feeling terrible for thinking so little of Kris's situation. It made sense really. If you died and came back, you wouldn't want people to know that. People in general were skittish and fearful of most non humans after all, especially the undead. "I'm sorry."

"I don't see why you'd worry though." Sven suddenly piped up. "Your skin is pale, but if you were careful you could keep most wounds unseen and just say it's your complexion, right?"

Kris looked at Sven for a moment before lowering her head and shaking it from side to side." N-no, I couldn't, I, I'd get found out. I'm too pale!"

"Okay, so that makes it clear that despite being dead, a ghost or zombie or whatever you'd count as, that you are still human. You think like a human, act like a human, and remember your life. So you're human." Lowgen said, setting that point to rest with his tone.

Anya looked to Nia, but did not say anything, causing Lowgen to sigh, and Sven to pipe up.

"Nia, would you mind explaining your situation then? I mean, you're obviously not dead, but you don't look like any creature I've heard of before. And I swear I heard you tell that demon you had been human in the past, right?"

Nia nodded, her tails lying to either side of her like fluffy pillows. "My situation is sort of similar to Kris's actually. I used to be human, until just before we met actually."

"An adventurer?" Sven asked with interest. Nia only nodded in reply.

"From where?" Anya asked nervously, clearly not willing to believe that Nia had been human until she had a name or other similar, solid, information.

"From E-Rantel. I was rather well known, because of a Talent I possess." Nia said slowly as she took in a deep breath and slowly let it out. "My Real name is Ninya."

". . . Wait, you mean the one with the magic talent? The one who was part of the swords of darkness? Who died with them when Zuranon attacked?" Sven asked reluctantly.

Nia nodded.

"Then how are you alive?" Lowgen asked slowly." I heard the report. The whole Swords of darkness were killed and turned into zombies. Momon the Black cut them down when they were discovered."

"Yes he did. I was tortured by the one who killed my friends, Celementine, and then killed and my body left there."

"Clementine, the black scripture rogue? The Rookie Killer?" Sven asked in surprise and horror.

"Yes. Momon left after he cut down my risen friends, but another person came by after that. A magic caster named Ainz."

"Ainz? That name sounds familiar for some reason." Sven muttered as he tried to think about wjy it was familiar.

"The report of the Zuranon incident." Anya suddenly spoke up. "It stated that Momon the Black got the assistance of a magic caster named Ainz Ooal Gown to remove the magical artifact that had been controlling Mister Nfirea Bareare. If I recall correctly, he's also the one who saved Carne village, and has become its new de facto protector, and who mister Bareare now serves from Carne village itself."

"That is true. Ainz used a mythical Object that allowed him to Reincarnate me, from death as a human, to life as this, a Kitsune." Ninya stated as her tails lifted up a bit, and her twitched in response, as if proving they were real.

"Okay, but what is it?" Lowgen asked immediately.

"It's a creature from Momons land to the south. A Humanoid Fox Creature that is naturally skilled I magic and are apparently very respected in those lands for that and their myriad other abilities."

"So it's like a beast man then?" Lowgen asked uncertainly.

"No, Beast men are more animal than person and are savage. Kitsune are almost completely human and very intelligent naturally. This is my natural form now." Ninya said with a sigh as her tails and ears twitched again to confirm her words.

"So, between when you died and when we first met, were you dead, in limbo, or-"

"I was being taught by Ainz and his, people, about how to deal with my new body and, abilities."

"I see. So the idea that your royalty from Momons land is false?" Lowgen asked knowingly.

"Yes, kind of. It's a strange situation as Momon and Ainz, know each other . . . very well."

"So you were adopted or something like that?" Sven asked.

"Yes, something like that." Ninya said, averting her eyes as she spoke for a moment, though neither Anya nor Lowgen noticed.

"Then Shizu is-" Anya began to say, until her gaze stopped on Shizu.

"Ordered to Nia, guard, ally." Shizu replied with a bow.

"Well that answers that. How did you hide your ears and those tails though?" Sven asked next.

"Kitsune have a natural talent for Shapeshifting." Ninya explained as she made her ears disappear and humans ones appear, then undid the shapeshifting a moment later. "It does limit what I am able to do when I am shapeshifted though."

"The real question however," Lowgen suddenly said as he glanced at Anya and then back at Ninya. "Is whether or not we can still trust either of you. if what you both say is true, you were both human once, but are not human anymore. One of you is an undead, and the other an intelligent beast man species from unknown lands. That is how others will look at you, regardless of the explanation you gave us."

"That, is true I guess." Kris said with a sad sigh, looking very dejected.

"I'm fine with it." Sven spoke up, surprising Kris, Ninya and Anya with his words. "Both of them have already proven that they don't want to hurt us. They fought beside us, and now that I think about it, Nia, sorry, Ninya risked her cover to protect Arisa from those goblins."

"How can you-" Anya began to say; until Lowgen stood up from the bed he was sitting on. "Surprisingly, I agree with you boy. They've fought beside us, and if they were after our blood, there were any times that they could have taken it. They even forced their way in here to save us from those bandits. Not many would do that on their own."

Sven and Lowgen then turned toward Anya, who instantly became nervous under their combined gazes, understanding that they were expecting to hear her thoughts.

Her thoughts were a muddled mess though. Both of them were not humans, monsters, and an undead and beast creature. But true to Sven and Lowgen's words, they had done nothing violent towards them, had helped them, and even risked themselves multiple times for their sakes. They had only hidden their identities to protect themselves, but even put that in danger to help them, and now had revealed everything to them. the fact that Arisa, from the way she had acted before passing out, seemed to already know about their true forms and still trusted them made it very hard not to trust them as well though.

Anya finally let out a reluctant sigh, but felt relived as she did so and spoke up. "Fine, I'll trust you. But it will be hard, for a while at the very least."

"Thank you. But let's deal with what's important first," Ninya said as she looked at Arisa with a worried expression.

"She's trembling less now." Anya said as she placed a hand on Arisa's shoulder. "But that drink that bastard gave her, it was supposed to break her, but it thankfully didn't seem to. But whatever it did do, it still is."

"A Potion that breaks a person mind and allows someone to rebuild their entire mind and personality. That's some high level alchemy; we'll need high level magic, or an equally powerful potion to neutralize it I think." Sven said thoughtfully.

"Which would be faster? We need to help her now!" Anya said seriously.

"Could your healing magic work?" Lowgen asked as he looked at Ninya.

"No, my magic isn't nearly strong enough for that. I think our best bet would be to neutralize it with another potion."

"That means finding an alchemist or pharmacist. The only one of notable skill I know of is mister Bareare, and that means going to Carne village." Lowgen said with a low sigh "That would be at least a week's travel from here I think, and only if we can find horses and make good time. Our equipment is still in tatters, most of us are wounded, and Arisa maybe down until we get her helped. If we get attacked, it will be bad."

"I don't care! She needs help! I'll climb the whole mountain range if I have to!" Declared Anya loudly as she stood up from the bed, cringing slightly as she did before sitting back down, her ankles swollen from the manacles that had encased them.

"We won't have to go that far, but it will be a long way to go, unless we want to try a town or city that is closer?" Ninya suggested.

"No, we don't know if there is a skilled enough pharmacist. We could waste precious time." Sven said, his tone saying that he hated saying what he was admitting.

"Then we go straight to Carne and keep our noses clean." Lowgen said with a shake of his head. "We'll leave in the morning; we all need rest, especially if we'll be traveling so far on foot until we find a village or town with horses. Agreed?"

Everyone nodded in agreement, and within the hour, everyone was asleep. Or seemed to be.

Once she was sure everyone else was asleep, Ninya got up of the bed she had been lying on and stepped outside of the room into the bright moonlight. the fires around the fort had died down to barely noticeable embers that would soon become as cold as ice, and even the smell of death had disappeared, burnt away by the flames.

"I don't like this." Ninya said as she heard CZ step out of the room behind her.

"Lying needed. Whole truth, dangerous for them." CZ said simply as she stepped away from the door and leaned against a crumbling wall.

"That doesn't mean I need to like it." Ninya said with a sigh as she turned and looked to CZ. "I was surprised when you messaged me when we were in the same room like that though."

"Only way to inform you, of way to tell truth, without giving away truth." CZ replied simply.

Ninya turned away from CZ and looked up at the moon with a sigh. "After all that, I still am unable to tell them the real truth. This sucks. . . . At least we killed the bastard that hurt Arisa and killed Kris."

"And the imp."

"Yeah I wonder where that demon came from?" Ninya said with another sigh. "Oh well, the real secret is still safe, and the demons dead. We're safe and that is what matters." Ninya said as she sat down and kept staring up at the star, not noticing Sven watching from a crack in the door behind them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the deep darkness of a long lost Ancient hall, a single being sat in worn and forgotten throne of jagged obsidian. The being was a creature beyond mortal comprehension, a creature so powerful, only heroes armed with the mightiest of weapons, armour and magic could hope to stand against it.

A Demon.

This demon was much more humanoid than most that had ravaged the world in times past. Standing seven feet tall, and bristling with muscle, the only characteristics that showed him as a demon were a pair of deep dark red horns that sprouted from the sides of his head, pointing up towards the ceiling, and a pair of large leathery wings that lay down against the throne like a billowing cape. His hands had small claws tipping each finger like a set of obsidian knives, and his face was clean and angular, only a mustache sat under his nose.

The Demon smirked as he opened his solid black eyes and stared out into the depths of his unfilled hall, and with a wave of his hand, forces his power out into the world, dragging one helpless soul before him.

The soul appeared at the bottom of his thrown, lying down as if sleeping, unresponsive.

"So, how does it feel to die?" The demon asked his voice smooth and cool.

The soul did not move or react; it simple lay there, incorporeal.

"You are dead, not Deaf, now get up Mathius!"

The soul stirred, and slowly got up, looking around in surprise and confusion before his gaze landed on the demon. "Who are you? Where am I?"

"You are in my hall, Mathius, and as to whom I am, you already know. We were after all, partners of a sort, until just a short time ago!"

Mathius's soul looked at the demon for a moment before his spectral eyes went wide. "That voice. Sitri?"

"Yes." Sitri answered with a grin.

"But you died! Killed by that flaming bitch while that rookie bitch killed me, after I had killed her months before!" Mathius roared in seething anger and hate.

Sitri let out a loud laugh, the entire halls very existence seeming to shake along with his laughter. "Yes, we both died, or more accurately, you died, and a physical manifestation of my thoughts died along with you!"

" . . . .What?" Mathius asked in confusion, not understanding the meaning behind Sitri's words.

"Allow me to explain. I am capable of using a simple spell that creates a physical body that, when I go into a hibernating state allows me to control it as if it was my own. The body itself is little stronger than a weak monster, but allows me to go out into the world and discover things about it. When using the spell however, I forget that it is simply a spell, and believe it is my own self. This only comes undone when that body dies, and I awaken from my hibernation. To put it in a very simple way, I lived that life you knew me, as a second life, and now that it has died, I have awoken; and summoned your soul here, from the beyond."

Mathius looked at Sitri and scowled. "If you're actually powerful enough to grab my soul, your simple little potions, that didn't work that last time I will remind you! Seem awfully pitiful in comparison. Why am I here?"

Sitri smiled. "Because my dear Mathius, you were one of the vilest, most corrupt, and contemptable humans I have yet had the pleasure to meet. You do whatever you want, broke those who would not serve you willingly until they did just that, and did everything else, simply because you desired to. As a Demon Prince of Lust, desire and corruption, you are a human I can actually respect. It is something one does not see often.

"So you bring me here to say, 'I respect you', and then let me go off and die?" Mathius asked with a knowing grin.

"Of course not. I wish to offer you a deal, A Demons bargain if you will."

Mathius moved his neck to the sides, as if trying to crack his neck as he took a couple steps toward Sitri until he was only three meters away. "And that is?"

Sitri smiled, his face contorting to the impossible width. "I shall give you power, making you one of my Scions, the Scion of Demon Prince. With this, you will ultimately serve me, but will be able to earn your revenge, your desires, and more. Much more than you would ever be able to as a simple human, no matter how powerful you could have become before. What do you say?"

Mathius immediately smiled and took a step forward. "I'm dead, so serving a demon isn't that much different and if I can be even more powerful, get my revenge, and more? Where do I sign?"

"Is that a yes?"

"Of course it is."

"I need you to say it properly, this is very important!"

"Then, Yes, I accept the terms of your deal!"

" Then you need only accept this small fraction of my power," Sitri said as he waved a hand, creating a pulsing red and purple crystal of energy that began floating over to Mathius, and eventually contacted his soul. Immediately he began screaming as the energy merged with him, shaping and forming energy, flesh, and power around his contorting and howling form.

Sitri watched in curious anticipation at how his power would alter Mathius, each human soul was affected by such a contract differently after all. As it continued however Sitri could not help but smile at the shape Mathius's new form was taking. The Irony of it was beautiful, and it made him sure of what his first order for his new Scion would be!

"Now then," Sitri said as she walked over to Mathius's form on the floor, exhausted from the resurrection and transformation, and looked up at the black Ceilings above him. "I think it's time to have some fun once more!"


	20. Chapter 20

**Authors note: Short chapter this time, but its preparatory for the next one, and to give a little insight into what has gone on with, evidently everyone's favorite shapeshifter. (Fun fact, Haiyū means actor in Japanese XD)**

 **Okay, Review replies!**

 **Thorfaxdragonkin: has to find him first for that.**

 **alassandro: Lowgen and Sven can be oddly level headed and it wrks well for such situations. And Sitri will be fun to play with XD**

 **PervySageChuck: Whatever you can imagine happening to him, it will be worse when it all comes down.**

 **fuuten21: this chapter is entirely hilarity, then back to dark depression and worry and violence XD**

 **Chaos Dichter: Doesn't matter, chaos will happen anyway. its PA!**

 **Chamaeleonx: She could ask him, but that would require him appearing before everyone, and even more explanation if he appears as Ainz and not Momon, after all, Mormon cannot use magic. Sven is absurdly sneaky, we just hadn't had many chances to see it, he heard!**

 **RyuujiVantek: only 1? I expect a full university thesis!**

 **levelgap: Sitri is a prince of hell from the Ars Goetia of the lemegeton, yes. Surprised someone else knew exactly. He is slightly based of that version, as the originals ability is to make people love each other, and even bare themselves naked. corruption and lust seemed a good step up from that.**

 **Just imagine the fun Shizu has when she does a report back to Ainz in person! (It will happen at some point.)**

 **GoDie910: you'll have to wait to find out. (It's a wand of reincarnation, not a potion though)**

 **Razzle2Frazzle: they were too busy comprehending nonviolent beastperson.**

 **miaoarnold: Shizu was ordered to act the part, and is doing as such. She is sending occasional reports back to Nazarick though, so it will come back to bite Ninya before long.**

 **MadDan90: Thank you! I hope you continue to enjoy!**

 **And back to it we go, que the insanity, and the return of an old friend!**

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

Myrrdin Avalach sighed as he gripped both of his daggers in his hands, waiting for the moment of truth before him. He and one other adventurer had taken a job to eliminate a small group of bandits preying on traders just west of E-Rantel, it had seemed like a simple mission as the report has said there was only a handful of bandits, less than five.

Then he has his ally found them on the road, and counted nearly three times that many, all of them casually sitting around, waiting for a carriage or wagon to pass by. There were simply too many of them, but his ally insisted they deal with them anyway for some reason, and conceived a ridiculous but decent sounding plan.

He would go ahead and lure the bandits down the road, to where Myrrdin was now waiting in ambush. in complete honesty he had no idea if it would work, especially since he figured he could kill maybe three or four bandits before getting seen, and if that happened, his daggers would be of little help to him. He would need to flee for his own safety.

Then he heard screaming from down the early evening road, and saw his ally, and every bandit chasing after him full of rage and hate. Every bandit had their weapons drawn and were holding them high as they chased after his ally, some of them beginning to even look tired from doing so!

And nearly a dozen meters in front of them, looking calm as a still pond, was his ally. He wore a strange outfit clearly from no nearby lands. His pants were pleated and loose, showing off a bit of his ankles and sandal covered feet. A wrapped tunic like garment was over his torso, showing off some of his upper chest and held together by a tight ash around his waist. His eyes were narrow and perfectly white, while his hair was as black as coal and tied into a large ponytail that went down to his knees. And finally, on his back was a strange foreign sword, nearly as tall as he was. For someone wearing such a cumbersomely large sword on his back he moved with graceful speed, kicking up no dust as he moved, keeping his distance from the bandits perfectly.

Then, as he passed the large tree that Myrrdin was hiding behind he slowed down, eventually stopped and turned around to face the bandits. "Here is the place of combat where I, child of my great lord, shall defeat you brigands and show you the honour of dying by my blade, the blade of Haiyū Sakura!" He body exclaimed as he drew his absurdly long sword from his back with one hand and flashed it about as if it was the most normal thing ever. He looked absurd doing it, but Myrrdin noticed that his other hand had not moved at all. While his ally, Haiyū was absurd in the way he acted, his balance and dexterity was nonetheless impressive.

"Kill him!" One bandit yelled as he ran at Haiyū, long sword held high above his shoulder, his eyes bloodshot with rage. He approached Haiyū and swung his blade at him, but with a single motion of his hand, Haiyū effortlessly parried the blow, chipping the bandit's blade with his own. Again and again he parried the bandit's blows flawlessly, ending each parry with a little flourish of his sword; then after the ninth parry, he quickly swung his blade down and then to the side, flicking off a thin line of blood onto the grass.

it took a full second, but the bandit fell over onto the ground, his arms cut off at the elbows, and a deep cut across his mid torso, nearly enough to cut him in half, but not quite.

"Now you see the folly, the folly of fighting I, Haiyū Sakura, Son of my great lord and father! I shall show unto you the ends of creation and the beginning of your nightmares in this hour!" Haiyū Declared with a couple flourishes of his blade, sounding quiet pleased with himself.

What it resulted in however, was every bandit becoming angrier, feeling as if Haiyū was mocking them with his words and fancy movements. All of them surged forward at once, and a simple flourish of Haiyū'a hand, in Myrrdin's direction, told him it was time.

Coming out from behind the tree, Myrrdin ran at the back of the group of bandits, far too preoccupied with charging Haiyū to notice him, and got to work. One dagger plunged into a bandit's neck, and the other into another's side all in one motion. Pulling them both out he dropped and slid across the ground, slashing the ankle of one bandit, and as he fell backwards, plunged the daggers into his chest and face. Rolling out of the way of the only bandit that noticed his actions, Myrddin threw a dagger and stood up, just in time to see his dagger embed in the bandits stomach.

Then a wall of blood and gore showered the road. In one single wide two handed swing, Haiyū had cut in half over half the remaining bandits with such force that their upper bodies flew backward, spraying their insides all over their still alive comrades, only four in number.

Three of them were wielding heavier weapons like hammers and maces and facing Haiyū in horror, while the last one had dropped his sword to pull out Myrrdin's dagger, only for his other dagger to find a home in the bandit's throat.

The three remaining bandits, too horrified to stand and fight any longer, turned around to flee, only to see more dead comrades, and Myrrdin standing there with both of his bloody daggers in hand. Facing Myrrdin, they did not see Haiyū raise his blade and swing, its tip going in front of each of their mouths, as its edge went through their throats and skulls without any resistance. Their bodies fell to the ground at random angles, their heads rolling away from their bodies with shocked expressions.

"Ah, now they see their mistakes!" Haiyū Said with a strangely unemotional smile that did not match his tone as he flourished his blade a few times, flicking the blood off of it into the rough shape of a flower on the grass. How long did it take him to learn to do something so pointless?

"That's . . . I still can't figure out how you manage to make your ridiculous flourishes be useful." Myrrdin said with a sigh. He had ben partying with Haiyū for nearly five days now and was still getting surprised by the man's ridiculous, yet absurdly effective behaviour. He apparently was the brother of Nia Sakura, and had only joined the adventures guild because they refused to tell him where she was, only informing him that she was on a quest, and that if he became the same rank, they could inform him of what quest she took. It was a rule not often enforced by the guild, but this time it had been, and had led to Haiyū looking for any nearby quest that could get him to iron plate rank fast. Problem was, there were none, so he settled for simple quests, hoping to grind up to an iron plate as fast as possible.

And now, because of a simple conversation, he was partying with this absurd swordsman from a foreign land, who seemingly had no idea of what common sense meant, yet was so powerful it made it clear he needed no common sense. His power made it clear he was related to Momon the black, but his personality made no one approach him. it was clear to Myrddin that he hoped he could use his rank to get the information he wanted, but Myrrdin knew the guild clerks wouldn't allow it, not when they had so adamantly denied Haiyū in the first place.

"But of course my Freund, it is only natural for one as perfectly crafted as I, Haiyū Sakura, to be able to as such!" Haiyū Gloated with a smile as he flicked his blade about and stop it in midair with his other arm to the side, as if posing for some non-existent artist.

"Let's just get going, we've completed the quest." Myyrdin said with an annoyed sigh as she turned around shaking his head.

Haiyū dropped his pose and took a step to follow, but then stopped and tilted his had up to the sky for a moment, nodding a second later. "Perhaps we might head elsewhere first?"

Myyrdin stopped and looked back at Haiyū with a confused gaze. "Why?"

"E-Rantel is a way away, and it is already evening, even if we leave now, we will not arrive until the next eve. Why not head to a nearby village for the night instead. Carne is only a half day away if I recall the maps correctly, yes?"

"True, but why carne village? There are other villages just as near us."

Haiyū Smiled and glance up at the mountains to the north. "We can just say that, it is a feeling!"


	21. Chapter 21

**Review replies, HIYA!**

 **fuuten21: why? Because, I am a vindictive and sadistic person. And now that I think of it, we need more explosions in this. hmmm.**

 **PervySageChuck: never heard of it, sounds interesting through. And holy crap, you didn't make any lew commenting! Someone call a doctor!**

 **rc48177: Sure, considering somehow that sounds like something from berserk anyway.**

 **Mr. Self-Deprecation: The best. and the worst XD**

 **GoDie910: That questions answer shall come at a later date. Don't want to spoil it after all.**

 **Chaos Dichter: Not his last appearance either. He'll be around occasionally!**

 **Hero600: and thank you for that!**

 **miaoarnold: is no problem!**

 **RyuujiVantek: Thanks, he might be the easiest to keep in character honestly.**

 **ImJustARegularGuyDude: not necessarily. Otherwise people like entoma would be calling themselves bug all the time, as a vague example. Besides if you use it as a name instead of a job name it wouldn't. Probably.**

 **Varcisis: Answer. Perfect relation. See below for more hilarity.**

 **Razzle2Frazzle: Thanks. It's fun because all of ya give such great reviews!**

 **GreyscaleWriter: 1 its fuhrer, and no. 2 more like nervousness, not attraction. 3 . more assault rifle to civil war era massacre. 4. yes. The cuddling will be real.**

 **And now back the madness. And the enjoyment. Ninya, meet Magic the gatherings most well-known green card!**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ninya sat on the ground with her legs crossed over the other, her hands resting on her knees with her palms facing up towards a non-existent sky. Before her was an object, a crystalline stick the color of warm honey, that floated and bobbed in front of her as wisps of magic felt around it, caressing it, looking for one singular thing.

"To cleanse anything, you must find where the corruption, curse, magic, whatever is effecting it, is anchored down. All magic must anchor itself to something to effect it, and if that anchor is broken, then the magic will die off, leaving the ting it was effecting alone and unaffected." Inari explained as she silently walked behind Ninya, gazing at the crystalline stick that hovered before her.

Ninya was sitting just shy of the centre of the stone circle that made up the second level of her inner mind, as she now called it. Inari was coaching her on how to perform more powerful purification and cleansing magic, learning how to remove curses, stop corruption and the like.

In parallel, Tamamo was lying on a tree bough at the edge of the circle, being her usual sexually charged self even while lazing about. Ninya somehow knew every time that Tamamo shifted her body, showing off leg, hiding it, amplifying cleavage, her eyes were closed but she still somehow knew. She figured Tamamo was doing it on purpose to try to distract her.

And it was working!

"Focus!" Inari said sternly as the crystalline stick sparked and sputtered causing Ninya to wince away a bit.

"I am!" Ninya growled as she tensed again, trying to regain control lover the power that was floating all around the stick.

"Then you need to focus more!" Inari insisted calmly. "Purification and cleansing are calm magic's, you must stay calm when using them. Their strength lies not in power, but in finesse."

"You told me that already! But no matter how I touch hit this, stick! It keeps me away from it!" Ninya said in annoyance at the stick sparked and sputtered in her direction again.

The stick calmed down, and for a time no one moved or said anything. Then Ninya's finger twitched and the crystal sparked at her again, making her growl in response.

"You've been making her try that for ages Inari, give her a rest. Time to switch!" Tamamo said with a sultry tone as she sat up on the tree and got up off of it.

Inari glared at Tamamo for a moment then sighed and snapped her fingers, making the crystal stick disappear from existence. "Fine."

" Excellent!" Tamamo said as she walked in front of Ninya and sat down, a bare two meters between them. "Then to begin. Inari tried to teach you to cleans and purify, so I will attempt to teach you to purge and corrupt!"

"I don't need to corrupt, I need to heal and cleanse." Ninya said seriously. She had after all requested such teachings herself. Suddenly being told she was going to learn the opposite felt counterproductive.

Tamamo twisted her wrist, summoning a long pipe into her hand before taking a breath of it and exhaling smoke out a corner of her mouth. "You asked us to teach you so you could become stronger. We didn't ask why, but it is easy to tell the reason. You want to be able to help the little magician girl right?"

Ninya tensed slightly and nodded. After telling Sven, Lowgen and Anya the truth, or half-truth as it was, and resting for that night, they had left immediately in the morning. It had taken two days to get back to a village, and they would not part with any horses or wagons, an early harvest being in progress. The next village was even further away, and after three days of travel they had made it, and again found no horses. They were now, after nearly a week of travel on foot, almost at Carne village and everyone was getting tired.

Except for CZ, she never seemed to get tired.

During the first night of traveling Ninya had force herself into her own mind and asked Inari to teach her. If she had been stronger in her magic she could simply heal Arisa, but she wasn't, hence why they had to head towards Carne. She needed to get stronger; otherwise she wouldn't be able to help people. And if the potion didn't work . . . . .

"If you know, then why are you mentioning it?" Ninya asked carefully. She did trust both Inari and Tamamo, as to why she wasn't fully sure, but she didn't like how Tamamo constantly tried to prod her.

Tamamo smiled. "Tell me, what is the most dangerous poison?"

Ninya looked at Tamamo in confusion. "What does that have to do with-"

"Answer the question please." Tamamo interrupted, stopping Ninya from arguing the point.

Nimya thought for a moment. "Um, a deadly poison?" She finally answered uncertainly.

"No. the most dangerous poison is a poison that you believe to not be." Tamamo said with a smile as she dispelled her pipe and pulled out what looked to be a healing potion. "For example, a healing potion allows one to heal their wounds, but what would happen if it was tainted by something? The oil of a poisonous leaf for example?"

"Um, it'd heal you, but poison you?"

"Perhaps, or perhaps the whole potion would become poison. Before potions existed, all creatures used nature to create salves and poultices to heal injuries and sickness. Some plants are poisonous, but when used alongside something else, or in small quantities, have healing properties. Because of this, doctors, healers and shamans have historically been some of the most powerful people in history. Because they can kill as easily as they heal!"

Ninya thought over the information or a second before it dawned on her. "You want me to learn how to corrupt so I can know how to undo it?"

"Precisely. If you know how to corrupt things, how to break them, destroy them from within. if you know how to weave a powerful curse, you can use such information to unweave them. To cut the threads that binds them. To break them down, and even change how the work and effect those around them. You can even learn how to duplicate the effects onto another item!" Tamamo said with a smile as she snapped her finger, a yellowed human skull appearing on the ground between them, its hollow eyes facing Ninya. "Knowledge is not a sword, those who use it for only one purpose, who focus all their time on one thing, often find themselves lacking when they need it most. Knowledge is not a shield either for the same reason. Knowledge is possibility, the possibility of turning your foes strengths against them, of changing the rules of play. Those who make the rules win the war, and those with greater knowledge make the rules!"

Ninya looked at Tamamo and nodded. What she said made a huge amount of sense, and if it helped her learn how to undo curses and the like, she would learn. She had to! "Alright, how do I start?"

Tamamo placed a single finger on top of the skull and smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ninya opened her eyes and saw the dark blue black of the night sky above her, stars twinkling like pinpricks of hope amid a sea of despair.

Then began wondering where such comparisons were coming from. She didn't normally think so wistfully, was training with Inari and Tamamao affecting her, or was it that Kitsune were all like that?

"And when did I start thinking of it as normal." She then muttered to herself with a sigh as she sat up, suddenly cringing at a very sudden headache. The penalty for spending all of her sleep in her own mind training. "Ah, ow, ow."

"You okay?"

Ninya looked to her left to see Lowgen sitting against a tree stump, glowing pile of embers all that remained of the campfire they had made in the early evening. "Y-yeah, just a headache." Ninya said with a wave of her hand as she looked around, seeing everyone else asleep around the campfire. "How long have you been awake for?"

"An hour or two I guess." Lowgen said with a shrug. "Took Anya's place at watch."

"Oh I see." Ninya said as she yawned and scratched her head, only for her hand to brush against her pointed furry ear. "Oh, I . . . sorry I'll just-"

"It's no big deal." Lowgen said simply as he leaned back against the stump and looked up at the sky.

Ninya simply nodded and looked down at the ground, her tails coming into view as she shifted against the grass. Traveling on foot for so many days and with Arisa's health constantly in mind had led to everyone talking while they traveled. One of the most major things that had been talked about was whether or not Ninya was human, or a monster like the beast folk. After three days of bringing it up, Sven and Lowgen managed to convince Anya that she was more human than monster, both because of her looks and hr actions. Ninya then used the chance to keep herself un-shapeshifted, both because it was now more comfortable, and to get them used to the fact that she had tails.

The other main important conversation they had had happened just the day before, with Sven finally bring up the fact that Ninya was actually a woman, not a guy, even before she became a Kitsune. It had been a long conversation, one that ended with both Lowgen and Anya punching  
Sven to the ground. Lowgen hit him because he was being rude and Anya because he was being absurdly rude from a woman's perspective.

It still felt sort of weird to not keep her tails hidden, but after a couple days of it, even Anya didn't look at her with complete disdain anymore. Though she still was clearly uncomfortable about her.

"Suns gonna come up soon. We should wake everyone up and get moving." Lowgan said suddenly.

Looking to him and following his gaze Ninya notices a slightly purplish color creeping up on the horizon, and then followed by a slight orangey red just below it. "Right. Shizu, are you awake?" Ninya asked as Lowgen got up and walked over to where Sven, Anya, Kris and Arisa were lying.

" Awake." Came Shizu's Reply an instant before Lowgen started softly kicking Sven in the side until he began to groan uncomfortably.

"Still impressive how fast you wake up." Lowgen said to Shizu as he walked over to Anya and light put a foot on her leg, shaking her a bit. They had found on the first morning after they began traveling that Anya did not wake up slowly, or safety if touched, shook or poked. Lowgen still had the remains of the bruise from doing so in his one cheek, although it had died down and was nearly gone.

Anya began flailing her fist up immediate as her eyes shot open, just as Lowgen stepped away out of her strike range.

"Huh . . . oh, morning." Anya said as she looked and noticed the oncoming dawn, then noticed Lowgen standing away from her, and staring bat her. "S-sorry."

"No, its fine. You want to grab Arisa or-"

"I'll do it." Anya said instantly as she got up and stretched before going over to Arisa's form.

With the way Arisa was acting from the strange potion, in others words, completely random, jumping from terrified to calm and from calm to a shivering mass, everyone had agreed it was best for Anya to be the one to deal with her. Dealing with her meant carrying her on someone's back, weather she was awake or asleep. Mainly because if she was awake she now had trouble walking in a straight line and she'd panic, go calm or would fall to three grounds crying for no particular reason. It was painful to watch, for everyone.

"Were almost to Carne." Sven said as he stood up with a yawn. "Hopefully mister Bareare can fix whatever that bastard made her drink!"

"He will." Anya said as she picked up Arisa and held her on her back as Lowgen helped her tighten some leather straps they had cannibalized to keep Arisa from falling. "He has too!"

No one said anything, but as they were getting their packs of scavenged equipment, most of it seriously waning, Ninya's ears twitched and she suddenly glanced over at a forest a couple hundred meters away, hr eyes narrowing as she tried to find the noise she had heard.

"Somethings wrong?" Sven asked as he noticed not just Ninya, but Lowgen as well were both staring at the forest.

"I heard something."

"I did too. But now it's gone. Maybe we're hearing things?" Lowgen suggested.

"We need to move regardless." Kris said, making everyone notice she was awake and already up. They still hadn't gotten used to her being clearly visible, the patchwork armour she was wearing keeping her head uncovered and allowing her hair to be clearly visible.

With everyone agreeing they set off, eating the small amount of remaining dried meat and biscuits they had scavenged from the bandit fort as they went. As they traveled they made small talk, ranging from weapon proficiencies to how Ninya managed to keep her identity as a girl hidden previously, a conversation that got Sven smacked upside the head not once but twice. Anya even asked Kris how she felt about her circumstances, seeming to become more okay with her and Ninya's presences.

Then as they came over a hill and saw Carne village below them, Ninya and Lowgen both stopped, Ninya's ears twitching, and a bead of sweat slipped down the back of Lowgens neck.

"Fuck, we've been followed!" Lowgen said with a growl as he slowly reached for a pair of axes he had scavenged.

"It's probably the some things that we sensed this morning." Ninya said nervously as she slowly turned her head to Sven, Anya, Kris and Nia. "I'll hold them off, get to the village!"

"What? What is-" Anya began to say, until a horrible screeching sound cut through the tree's and air.

"We need to move, this hill is a bad place to fight." Sven said instantly as he looked down at Carne village. "The hill slopes less half way down and there no tree's on this side of the village down from the hill. If we can get halfway down then some of us can hold back and keep whatever is stalking us at bay, while the others get Arisa into the village!"

"Good plan boy, now run!" Lowgen roared just as the tree's behind them all began to shatter and break.

Everyone ran with all they had, the sound of smashing wood and crumbling earth chasing them from behind. What exactly was stalking them?

"So, who's staying back to fight then?" Sven suddenly asked as they all ran. "Those who get to the village can come back and help if needed, but I volunteer to stay back and fight!"

"I'll stay as well; I won't be able to shapeshift and head to the village while being chased anyway!" Ninya said, sounding like she want even tired or breathing heavily.

"I will as well." Kris said as she drew her sword. "Everyone else should head to the village, just in case whatever is following us decided to ignore us!"

"I don't like it! I should stay as well! "Lowgen said with a rough growl. "Whatever is chasing us sounds big!"

"If you go with them then only Shizu can protect me and Arisa if I'm carrying her!" Anya snapped back.

Lowgen merely nodded as they all reached the middle are of the hill where it flattened out for a while, creating a perfect area for combat. Kris, Sven and Ninya all stopped and turned around, staring at the cloud of rock and dirt that was fast approaching them. "Go, keep them safe Shizu!" Ninya said without looking back.

" . . .So, do you think we can hold whatever it is back long enough?" Sven said with a grin as he pulled out two daggers, one of them chipped and slightly rusted.

"It will depend on what it is." Kris said as the massive cloud of dirt came closer, then disappeared.

For a minute nothing happened, and then as Sven opened his mouth to speak, the ground in front of them erupted, sending pieces of dirt, grass and rock crashing to the ground around them. Then, once the dirt and dust settled, they found what had been stalking them.

The body of a snake, as wide as a house and covered in black and green scales, crusted with dirt and mud. Its head was in two parts, its upper jaw like the head of a dragon, and its lower jaw an array of five massive muscular mandibles, each tipped with a serrated tooth. Dangling from its mouth were three thin tongues, dripping with steaming saliva, and the smell of moss and blood wafted out of its mouth.

"N-no way. You've got to be kidding me! Wurm's aren't found anywhere near E-Rantel! Their only naturally found fa to the east in the beast folk and dragons lands!" Sven yelled in horror and outrage as the Wurm simply looked at them.

"Oh this is, surround it! If we can keep it jumping between us we might be able to confuse it!" Kris said as she ran to the side of the wurm, swinging her shorts word against its scales, cutting into it only slightly and drawing no blood. "Dam those scales are hard!"

"You're telling me!" Sven yelled as he leapt at the wurms other side, both of his daggers merely sliding off of its scales.

The wurm though seemed more focused on Ninya and opened it mouth wide in anticipation as it struck forward like a snake, intending to eat her whole. Leaping to the side Ninya let loose a barrage of foxfire, and it seemed to injure the wurm slightly, making it let out an unearthly screech, unlike a beast, snake or dragons.

Seeing the chance Ninya rushed forward and thrust her blade into the wurms underbelly. The blade slid a bit but found a weak spot between its scales and plunged deep. But the wurm simply let out another scream and thrashed about, seeding all three of them backwards as it crawled around them, trapping them within its coils on all sides.

"Oh crap." Sven said as he lunged at its coils and slashed his daggers against its scales, repeatedly sliding off of them until the one, rusted dagger snapped right at the guard, making it useless.

The wumr raised its head up, its mandible twitching in anticipation.

"Scatter!" Called out Ninya.

Then the wurm head came down where Ninya and Kris where, a bare second after they moved. Its teeth and mandibles gouged the earth, and its saliva spread across the round, hissing violently as the wurm quickly raised its head back up, preparing to strike again. Its coils were easily two meters tall, impossible to climb over without it striking those who tried and with a hole filled of acid between them, the places they could move to was limited.

This wurm knew what it was doing. It had them trapped, and the scales that faced them were far too hard for their weapons to adequately damage.

It was going to eat them!

It lunged at Ninya, and she dodged, swinging her blade up and slicing a mandible off of its mouth.

The wurm barely reacted and then lunged at Kris, who leapt backwards against the wurms own coils, barely dodging its strike.

Then the wurm lunged Sven, who leapt to the side and threw three throwing knives at its mouth, all three going right in and striking its upper jaw.

The wurm again barely reacted and struck the ground where Sven had been and pulled back just as quick. Acidic saliva was everywhere, and there was little ground not covered in it. Any more attempts to move could prove painful. The worm was focusing on limiting their movement, and yet seemed oblivious to its injuries.

"Is this thing immune to pain or something?" Sven asked in anger as he pulled out another throwing knife and whipped it at the worm, the knife embedding in its eye. And not reacting at all despite the amount of blood pouring out of it.

"Something must be wrong with it, otherwise it would have reacted by now!" Kris yelled as she flipped her blade around and stabbed it into the Wurms coils. Blood flowed freely out, but again it did not react at all.

"We need to get out of its coils. Now." Ninya said as the Wurm curved up again to strike them. The problem was its coils were too large. Ninya could jump over them, but she doubted Sven or Kris could.

Then the Wurm striked down.

The sounds a sword being drawn echoed around them far louder than should have been possible.

And the Wurms head dropped away from its body, its coil thrashing for a moment before becoming still as blood poured out of its neck.

a moment late the sounds of two sword swings was heard and then a three meter wide chunk of the wurms coils lifted up a second later, a man in strange clothing was standing there, holding an absurdly long sword in one hand, with the massive chunk of wurm impaled on its top.

"HA HA! I have come to provide the assistance required, and so I greet you this day, DEAR SISTER OF MINE!" The strange man declared as he swung his sword, tossing the wurm chunk to the side as if it was nothing.

"Um . . . . Who are you, and who's your sister?" Asked Sven as he looked at Kris and Ninya uncertainly, not wanting to make assumptions.

"I am the great and powerful Haiyou Sakura! And of course I speak of my young sister! I greet you today Sister Nia Sakura!" Haiyou said as he came over, sheathe his sword and then proceeded to hug / pick up Ninya with a hearty laugh.

Sven looked at the scene before him for a moment before tilting his head in confusion. "What?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"A Wurm!? A Fucking worm was stalking us?!" Lowgen screamed as he, Anya and Shizu ran down the hill toward Carne village, taking a moment to look back at the monster that broke free of the grounds constraints to attack their friends.

"As impossible as it is, we need to keep moving, we're almost there!" Anya yelled as she eyed Carne village ahead of them. Including the thick heavy palisade walls and the barred gate.

barred gate.

barred gate.

"The gates closed!" Anya shouted in horrified realization as they ran.

"Then we open it if we need to, but hopefully someone can open it for us!" Lowgen yelled as they got closer, only to see the gate begin to open. "They noticed us. About time."

"Go in." Shizu said as the three of them surged forward until they went through the gate, finding a throng of armed villagers, and some oddly intelligent looking goblins beside them.

"What are you here for?" one villager asked, eyeing them nervously.

"We need a potion for our friend, she's really sick!" Anya said pleadingly.

"The rest of our party is fighting a wurm as well, just outside the village; we need to go help them!" Lowgen said gruffly as he turned around and began walking back out the gate.

"That won't be necessary; help is already on the way."

Lowgen and Anya turned to the new voice, just as the sound of sword swings ran out behind them from the hill.

"Myrrdin Avalach?!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Authors note: What, you thought they'd get there totally unscathed?**


	22. Chapter 22

**authors note: this chapter was fun. And I think everyone will enjoy Arisa'a bit. Can you figure out which is whose, and what it means for them? (It'll pop up eventually even if you can't :3 )**

 **Alright, onto review replies!**

 **Alassandro: nothing says they haven't begun wondering about them, but then the question ends up being, would Ninya tell them, or be allowed to? They suspect something, but are unsure of how to bring it up.**

 **Fuuten21: oh yes, he's back, and will be popping up more now! Much to Sven's annoyance. It will be lovely!**

 **rc48177: oh, so more a He-man kind of thing then XD**

 **ImJustARegularGuyDude: you know how scientists figure some animals have a sort of genetic memory that tells them were things are? Inari and Tamamo are kind of similar. They are Spiritual Manifestations of the Yako and Zenko that lead and assist all Kitsune once they hit their second growth stage (teenage puberty till mid-twenties) and past it till they gain their ninth tail. if they do that is. While all Kitsune have them, they do not know what other Kitsune are doing, as each manifestation is unique to each Kitsune. Make sense?**

 **ImJustARegularGuyDude: I've been playing magic since seventh edition. I know what I mean. Most of the party is 2/2 or 3/3 or a combination of. wurm was 4/5, PA would be a 7/7 with double strike and haste as Haiyou. And Ainz would be a 8/14 with death touch and all the nasty black stuff XD and yes, mayhap I am trying to kill them for my own amusement XD XD XD**

 **Chamaeleonx: heheeh, wurmy has a tamer, and kris can definitely see something.**

 **Varcisis: smaller chaptrs are a point of life. I am not a writer that writes a novella each chapter. If I did I'd update once a year, and I would cry myself to sleep every night.**

 **onto the chap!**

Nfirea Bareare stretched his arms and got up from the table. He had been hearing noise, like distant thunder or falling rocks, for a while now, as well as some kind of other noise. But his potions had kept him busy as the one he was making required precise timing for adding certain ingredients. If an ingredient was added to early it would do nothing, and adding it to late would make it poison. Potion making was a careful and dangerous job, but he was skilled, and knew what he was doing.

He did need some fresh air though, so he walked over to the door to the alchemy lab and opened it, letting the light bleed into the room and over his face. As his eyes adjusted to the brighter light he looked out over Carne village and felt his heart stop for a second.

Everyone was gathering at the gate, unknown people were clearly there, and he could see a Wurm of all things outside the village fighting something!

Running down the path he rushed to the gate, hoping that it was something important, and nor dangerous that was going on. As he approaches, one of the villagers turned and saw him coming. Nfirea, there's some adventurers here looking for you!"

Nfirea nodded as the crowd parted for him, allowing him to see the adventurers. None of them looked familiar, but one was clearly sick, being carried on another's back.

Mr Bareare, please, you have to help Anya, please!" The woman carrying the other pleaded. Tears forming in her eyes.

behind them, Lupusregina stood against the palisades and nodded. These were the one she had told him to expect a couple days ago, though she had been vague on why he should expect them, or what they needed.

"Alright, bring her to my house up on the hill there." Nfirea said quickly as he looked at the other villagers. "Is that Wurm attacking the village?"

A sudden thud echoed from outside the village.

"Not anymore, it's dead!" Called a villager from up on a watchtower by the gates. "Mr Haiyou killed it."

Nfiriea nodded in understanding. Just the day before two adventurers had arrive, one Myrddin Avalach, and one Haiyou Sakura. Lupusregina said she knew Haiyou and he was trustworthy, so they were allowed into the village, but he was still curious as to how she knew him, as he seemed very. . . . . boisterous.

"What about our allies?" a gruff adventurer asked, eyes glancing toward the village gate with hidden care.

"I'll check if their alright and bring them to you." Myrrdin said as he turned away from he man, clearly having a past with him.

Nfirea sighed as he motioned and let the two women and one man away from the gate and toward his home. Why did all adventurers have to be so gung ho and competitive!?

"Alright, here we are, just set her on the bed." Nfirea said as he opened the door to his home and gestured inside. The room in question was actually an attached guestroom, attached to both the main house and the laboratory. Nfirea found himself sleeping her more often than not, simply because it was faster than going into the main house and waking up his grandmother, who was currently selling potions at E-Rantel.

Once he had grabbed his notebook and come back the young girl was on the bed, with the older woman and man both looking at him expectantly.

"So, you know who I am, but what are your names?""

"Is that really important?! The older woman asked in a worried tone. "Arisa needs help first!"

Nfirea looked at her and sighed. "Hey you, what happened to her?"

" . . . Anya, my name is Anya." Anya finally admitted, looking very annoyed and embarrassed at the same time.

"Lowgen." The man provided.

"Okay, Anya, please tell me what happened to your friend, Arisa was it?"

"Yes. I'll spare you the side details, but a bandit made her drink a potion and now she's like this!"

" . . . I'll need more detail than that. Was anything said about the potion itself, its effects? A name even?"

"The potion was supposed to break her mind and allow it to be reshaped as the bandit saw fit." Lowgen said carefully, making sure Nfiriea understood. "Our allies claimed to have seen some women that likely had been affected by the potion, and acted like nothing more than breeding horses without any other cares."

"Oh dear. Did the bandit do the same to her then?"

" No. when she drank it she began crying out, screaming and breaking down. Saying things about voices and images in her head. She's since dropped to just shivering and crying to herself in the past days." Lowgen added.

"The bandit said something about her reaction being wrong and the potion not working, just before our friends broke in and, saved us." Anya said as she looked at Arisa, worry painting her face.

Nfirei thought to himself for a second, glancing at the quick notes of what they explained, and the symptoms the girl was displaying. "Has she been recently tested for a talent?"

"Not recently, why?" Anya asked.

"Because she may have a talent that interrupted how the potion was supposed to work, which may be what is causing this."

"B-but how does that help, we can't just remove her talent!"

"Actually, that may be what is causing this reaction the potion may be trying to remove her talent and her body is fighting it." Nfiriea said as he turned and walked over to the laboratory door. "Wait here, I may have a potion that might help. Maybe."

Both Lowgen and Anya were completely quiet as they waited, and a minute later he came back with a glass vial of sparkly liquid. "This is called a reversal potion. Pharmacists and alchemists make and use them to counteract the effects of other potions. They stem from the need to do so when testing new potions. It should, counteract the other potions effects." He explained as he walked up to the bed and knelt down beside Arisa.

"What do you mean should?" Anya asked in a worried tone.

"I mean it should, but it's been many days since she ingested the potion, so it's had time to become ingrained in her system, and this potion is intended to be taken immediately when bad symptoms develop. There is a chance it will not work." He explained as he tilted Arisa' head and slowly placed the vial against her lips, pouring it in very slowly so her body would react by swallowing it, instead of choking on it.

In a couple of seconds the vial was empty, and Arisa' body was still shivering, tears forming at the edges of her eyes occasionally. "Why hasn't it done anything?" Anya asked as she looked at Nfirea with a scowl.

"If she's been affected by that potion for so long it will take time for this one to counteract it. We have to wait and see what happens. You can stay as long as you need to see how she does. I'll be back in a bit."

"Then we wait." Lowgen said under his breath as Nfirea left, though not quietly enough that Anya did not hear

"There must be something we can do! We can't just sit here and-"

"We came to Carne so we could get his help. If he says we have to wait to see if it helps, then we wait." Lowgen said simply.

"But what if it doesn't work!?" Anya insisted.

"Then we look elsewhere." Lowgen said as he glanced out the window of the room. "I just hope Kris, Ninya and Sven are alright. Wurms are spoken of with fear in every corner of the land.

"Was that really a wurm though?"

"Yeah, I've seen drawings of them, though I've never heard of one this far inland. Normally they stick to the far east."

"Then why was it here?"

Lowgen scowled. "I think the better question, is why was it following us, and why did it attak when it did?"

". . . you, think it was controlled?"

"I hope not. Anyone who could command a wurm would be bad news, for everyone."

"That's . . . . . is Shizu outside still?" Anya asked in sudden worry at the realization Lowgen gave her.

"Yes," Lowgen answered noticing Shizu's shadow under the door.

"Good, I suddenly feel safer."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tucked in the shadows of the forest and hidden with a cloak as black as pitch, a single figured watch as one adventurer single handily killed the wurm. It was annoying, but the wurm had served its purpose as a message, so the fact that no one died could be dealt with at a later date. that had been a secondary objective anyway.

With a scowl the form disappeared into the darkness, blending in, and then ceasing to exist as dark magic whisked it away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Um, please put me down." Ninya asked uncertainly as Haiyou still held up and hugged her in his arms.

"But of course dear sister! Haiyou called out as he put her down and stepped back.

"Um, sister?" Kris asked as he gawked at Haiyou, looking uncomfortable. "But she's not-"

"I think it would be an idea to ask that later." Sven whispered to Kris, understanding why she was nervous. Something about this man was just plain wrong. He felt amazingly powerful, as he had just proven, but his words, his voice and tone and the way he held himself were far too aloof for someone who felt so powerful. But most of all was his aura, he felt like a manipulator, like someone who toyed with others. He felt completely different than Ninya, yet was claiming to be her brother.

It didn't make sense at all.

Haiyu suddenly looked toward the village and smiled. "It appears your friends made it to Carne without any difficulty. The Wurm is gone, dealt with by I HAIYOU SAKURA! So it is safe to head to the village and meet them!" He said rather loudly.

"That's good." Ninya said with a sigh of relief. "we should see if mister Bareare has been able to-"

"HOWEVER! I require to speak to my dear sister in private, so please, go on ahead of us!"

Both Kris and Sven looked at each other and then at Ninya, looking for her thought on the matter.

"Go, I'll be fine.

"Alright, but be careful. " Kris said as she walked past her. "he's not human, but I can't tell what he is."

"Don't worry, I know who he is." Ninya said with a sigh as she waited. Once Sven and Kris were halfway down the hill to Carne she looked at Haiyou and sighed. "Pandora's actor, right?"

"You have guessed mien identity correctly dear Sister! It is I, son of our great father the Lord of Nazarick!"

Ninya let out a sigh as she shook wurms blood off her Moonblade and sheathed it. "I'm surprised he let you out. I'm assuming your delivering a message from him or something?" Ninya asked before realizing something off. "And you do realize you don't need to call me sister. I get that it's the background for this identity of yours, and I guess mine too, but you don't need to if it's just the two of us, right?"

" Nay I cannot! I was formed by the will and design of mien father, and you as well, were reborn through his actions and desire, therefore we are siblings by CREATION!" Pandoras actor exclaimed loudly, with a flourish of his hand.

Ninya looked at Pandoras Actor with her mouth agape in shock. "You, you're saying because he reincarnated me, that you consider me his creation, and therefore your sister?!" She asked in surprise, and a little bit of horror.

"But of course mien dear sister! What other logic could be so sensible and true!" Pandoras actor said with a chuckle, sounding far too happy with himself.

Ninya groaned in horror at his confirmation. Just the idea of it was horrifying, but beyond that, it was just plain wrong and terribly embarrassing. "I have a sister already, I'm looking for her, remember?"

"But of course Sister f Mien, but that does not change that I, Pandoras actor, am also your Brother in creation by the h ands of our lord father!"

Ninya hung her head in exasperation. It wouldn't work; she was not going to be able to convince him otherwise! "Ugh, fine. You're masquerading as an adventurer to tell me something. or something like that, right?"

"You guess correctly, but what else could be expected of the daughter of our lord father, and the sister of I, PANDORAS ACTOR!"

'Ugh kill me already. I wonder if I'd get yelled at for trying to tie his mouth shut' Ninya thought to herself with a heavy sigh. "So, what is it then? Something to look for? Oh gods please tell me I'm not being asked to kill someone, because I refuse if that is the case!"

"It is nothing so dark my dear sister, our lord father merely wished for me to deliver an item to you!" Pandoras actor said as he pulled out some sort of metal and crystal wand and held it out to Ninya.

Ninya took it, feeling a surge as she touched it, telling her it was magical, and powerful. "What is it?"

"The same mystic item that re-bore you as mien sister, a wand of Reincarnation, with only one charge remaining!"

Ninya looked at the wand in shock, wonder and an absurd amount of bewilderment. This wand had been what reincarnated her? Did it have control over what it turned people too? Was it random? Did one charge mean one use? Why was she being given such an amazing item?! "Pandoras, why is-" Ninya stopped when she realized that Pandora was walking away from her, toward Carne village. "AH, Pandoras actor, wait up! Why am I being given this!?" Ninya demanded to know as she chased after him, remembering to shapeshift her ears and tail away.

"We are heading to the village, and as such we must follow our covers. As such I am not Pandoras Actor, but Haiyou Sakura, Nia Sakura's Eldest brother and noble member of the Sakura Family!"

"Ugh, fine Haiyou wait up I still have question and-"

"I, Haiyou Sakura am the eldest brother, and therefore to keep our cover, we must follow the predetermined naming conventions of respect between siblings!"

"What?"

"To show respect for your elder Brother, you must not personally refer to me by name, but by the Beautiful title of Onii-Sama! Which means, my dearly respected elder brother! Other options would be Onii- san, and Nii-sama!"

"What?! There's no way I'm calling you something so outlandish!" Ninya called as she tried to catch up with him. How was he so fast, while still just walking?!

"Then I shall be unable to respond toy you, Dear Sister of mein!"

"Dammit stop running and talk already!"

" . . . . "

"Pa- Haiyou! Stop already please!"

" . . . ."

" Grr, O- Onii . . . sama, please slow down." Ninya strained to say, the words sounding forced and awkward on her tongue.

Haiyou seemed to slow down slightly. "Did you say something, Dear Sister Of mien?" He called back happily.

Ninya growled under her breath as she forced the words out, swearing she would make him pay for this somehow at some point. "N-Nii-sama, please slow down!"

"Ahahahaah, But it is a race to the gates Dear Sister! See if you can catch up!"

Rage boiled within Ninya's cheat and exploded out as cries and annoyance. "Dammit Nii-Sama get back here!" _**(I regret nothing)**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arisa Hung In the black oblivion around her, keeping her body close to herself, and her extremities even closer, anything less and she risked hearing and seeing things not her own.

It had been like this for . . . however long it had been. There was no time to tell how long she hung. No light to see around her, and no sound to hear anything near her, yet if she reached out even slightly, words, noises and shapes and images would flood her mind like a broken dam. And she was nothing more than a small mouse caught underneath the dam, swept away by all these unmanageable images and noises.

As long as she kept to herself and thought about nothing but the dark oblivion around her, she could ignore it, she could stay away from the pain the floor brought her. But with such isolation her thoughts would always wander, and inevitably lead to Sven, Lowgen, Shizu, Kris, Nia, and Anya. Especially Anya. She had saved her from a horrible fate, but then its remnants had come back, and put her into this situation. She only hoped Anya and everyone was fine.

Then something happened. something that did not make sense to Arisa. Water began pouring out of the distance around her, falling toward her as if she was the centre of the world. The water thinned as it went, eventually disappearing, but behind it, were flecks of white within the darkness.

The water kept coming. The darkness kept becoming cleansed, Turing to white in the distance.

It continued happening for so long she began to get used to it. She didn't understand it, but once she realized it didn't seem to affect her, she ignored it.

Then the darkness began fighting back. Tendrils of shadowy liquid reared up out of the darkness, slashing at the water that now poured out of the white of this dark world. They slashed and slashed and slashed, and when the white fought back against it, glowing mist poured out from it to the tendrils at bay. It was a beautiful spectacle, but it seemed to stagnate after a while, becoming much the same thing, neither side gaining an advantage.

Then the tendrils did something horrible. They turned and lunged at Arisa. Most could not reach her, but one, managed to wrap around her wrist and pulled. Hard.

Unable to fight against its pull, Arisa hand swung out, and touched the invisible, but very clearly there, string of noise and imagery.

 **Forests, dungeons, a shape ever fluid in form, but insane in mind. A darkness above it, a creator, manipulator, father. A being formed for one purpose.**

Arisa thrashed to pull her arm back, the images were too much, they hurt to look at, and even with her eyes closed she would see them! But thrashing only made her hand strike more of them.

 **A city, full of people, and corruption to go alongside it. Information, flowing freely, a mind that betrays and regrets, but does not doubt.**

 **A forest, dark and violent, but calm and giving. A rage formed by a life of survival, and the grit to surpass and protect those around it. The drive to become alpha.**

 **Mountains of silver and white, cold and unforgiving, yet able to forge strength beyond steel. A caring soul, chilled by the winds, and warmed by heart and hearth, always intent on protecting others first.**

 **Rotting ground, gravestones sticking up from the dead earth, and covered in glowing feathers and beams of light. A soul betrayed and vengeful, hoping to protect others so none become like it. Hoping to turn the graves to trees of green.**

 **A library, darkened by dim candlelight, books of war and peace strewn across the floor and tables, a scholars domain interrupted by knives and daggers on the ground, and poisons dripping off of candelabra's. Nervousness, hiding a mind of potential and fear, held back by its inability of worry.**

 **An endless dungeon of dark stone, gears, circles and wires holding back deathly traps. a single thought and order, hiding a grey power, unaffected by morality.**

 **Rolling plains giving way to mountains covered in arches of red, different worlds and places showing between each arch. The desire to protect one who couldn't be protected and a desire to use all at hand to meet its needs. The worry of morality tugging at its sides as it uncontrollably change color over time.**

Arisa paused at these, they were, familiar. She knew them, knew of them. And it was then that she saw the black tendril slipping into her arm, turning her skin clear silver, like a mirror without a finish. Before she could even scream, a flash of golden mist shot out from the white, destroying the tendril touching her, and returning her arm to normal.

Was the white and water, protecting her?

If it was, was the black trying to hurt her all this time?

Was this place supposed to not be black?

If it wasn't, then what was it supposed to be?

Some white energy formed near her, illuminating her body, and giving her another visage of thought and image, sight and soul.

 **A broken temple, defiled and dirtied, but still standing strong, holding and storing knowledge weathered by events that would break the weaker. An injured thought, intent on giving back what was received, but worried of how it would affect itself. A hidden intention of cruelty, born from hate and inability, waiting to be accessed and unleashed.**

"Was that . . . . Me?" Arisa said to herself in amazement.

She didn't know what this place was, but she suddenly felt a surge of power within her. The white was protecting her, so what would happen if she fought back, instead of holding back?

With newfound resolve she stretched herself out, cringing as images and noise tried to wash over her and called in rage and anger that he had thought had long since been lost. "I will not lose, not to images, not to noise, and not to whatever you are!"

The darkness reared up and attacked, and in response the white water fought back, with Arisa right behind it, throwing everything she could at it, while holding back the horrors of images and noises she did not understand.

And let our one last cry of defiance before the black and white merged into grey, and all became nothing.

"I will not die; I still have too much to live for!"


	23. Chapter 23

**Authors note: Okay next chapter sorry for the wait!**

Arisa opened her eyes and sat up, a wave a nausea coming over her as she did. Opening her eyes she found herself in a place she did not recognize, but yet felt at home in.

A massive temple, its intent long lost and its walls and surfaces scoured by the winds of time and the sands of age. The floors were smooth and light brown chunks of stone, the seams between them weathered into small canals were trickles of moisture ran like irrigation from the water that dripped from the ceiling. The walls were rough and full of cracks, pieces of stone broken from it and fallen to the ground, allowing beams of light to pierce through the room in seemingly random places.

Looking around Arisa found that she was sitting on top of a stone alter, and that further down the hall was a broken area of flooring that was full of water that was perfectly still, even as water trickled and dripped into it. She was wearing no clothing, but did not notice as she climbed off the alter and walked over to the pool, the sound of dripping water being the only noise coming from the old ruin.

As she stepped up to the pool however something changed about the whole ruin. The beams of light coming in through the holes in the walls became black, and cracks of darkness spread off of them across the walls. Water that dripped from the roof became as red as blood, poling randomly around, and the pool of water shone like a sheet of glass, still perfectly still. Then the glass cracked right down the middle, one side becoming golden in color, and the other a murky black like pitch.

Two forms grew out of the mirror, one to each side. The golden form had horns like snow, and smiled at Arisa lovingly as a tail whipped around behind it, while the black form had wings of feathers and a halo over its head, both black as sin.

"What are you?" Arisa asked, her voice echoing in the ruin, making the sheets of glass quiver, and the beams of darkness shake.

The two beings pointe at each other, then using their other arms, pointed at Arisa.

Arisa gasped at this as she began to understand what was going on. "Where is this place?"

Both beings lowered their arms and turned their bodies, looking behind them at the archway into the ruin, the difference of lighting making it impossible to tell what was ahead.

As Arisa moved to go around the pool, it suddenly split and moved to the sides, leaving a pathway of stone between them, right toward the door.

Arisa understood what was going on. She understood where she was and innately knew where the doorway would lead. And with steps more sure than ever before she walked between the pools, knowing that both beings were watching her, and stopped towards the archway and through it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"C'mon, almost there." Ninya muttered to herself as she sat on her bed. It had been a week since they had arrived in Carne village, and while Arisa's health had visibly improved over the week, she hadn't woken up yet. To keep themselves from growing listless everyone had taken to doing something in their free time.

Lowgen had taken to helping the villagers hunt for game.

Sven had taken to helping them with fortifying their walls and redesigning some of them.

Kris had taken to helping them patrol in the evenings.

And Anya, every waking moment she wasn't by Arisa's side, was helping a villager make food, or was helping mister Nfirea with his potion making.

Shizu disappeared almost permanently during the day, but when she was seen she was with Lupusregina.

Ninya however was doing something different. Since that first day in the village, Inari and Tamamo had given her some homework as it was, and she was using every spare moment she could to get it done right!

On her bed in front of her were three daggers made of simple iron and leather with no edges. The simplest materials a weapon would be made of, discounting wood and stone. She had managed two days before to successfully curse one of the blades with an extremely simple curse. Touching the handle of the dagger would cause the one who held it to feel nauseous. Simple but not dangerous on its own. The next thing she had been told to do was to copy the curse over from the one dagger o the other two, but she could not simply weave another curse, she had to directly copy the curse over without weakening it. After that she would then have to purify all three blades at once, but the problem she was encountering was in transferring the curse, and she couldn't get to the purification until she transferred it!

Focusing her power she watched as a small red glow moved of the one dagger, slowly moving toward the second. It arrives and coated it with its air, then began moving toward the third, only for the light to weaken halfway there. The curse had weakened, she had failed again.

"Ugh dammit!" Ninya grumbled a she purified the single blade. She had gotten good at purifying a single item; especially If she knew exactly the curse on it was made. The problem was that she needed to learn how to transfer effects and remove them in groups, and nothing was working!

She could purify and cleanse a single object, but what she was cleansing was literally the weakest form of curse in existence. She could curse something to have an effect only when held, but again it was absurdly weak. But she couldn't do any more and she had no idea why. Everything she tried failed. She was focusing perfectly, she had even gone so far as to shut out all noise from her hearing so she could focus, but still nothing worked!

"Ugh, I need a break." Ninya grumbled with a sigh as she grabbed each dagger, holding the cursed one by its pommel, and dropped them in on the desk in the room before heading outside.

The afternoon light beat down, warming all underneath it as a cool and sweet breeze blew through the village. Coming down from the empty and simple house that she, Shizu and Kris were sharing, she found a person on the path ahead of her, and he saw her as well. Myrrdin Avalach, the Adventurer who left them for dead in E-Rantels graveyard when the Zombie giant had attacked them.

He had been traveling with Haiyou's/Pandoras Actor's, and had come to E-Rantel on his whim. But after he had delivered the Wand or Reincarnation to Ninya, he had disappeared, leaving Myrrdin behind with not a single word. He had largely been ignoring all of them, keeping to himself while doing odd jobs around the village, but there had to be a reason why he was still hanging around, and why he would not look anyone in the eyes.

As she walked past him Ninya let out a sigh and stopped." Why are you here, Myrrdin?"

Myrrdin stopped moving, but did not turn to Ninya, who he still knew as Nia. "What do you mean?"

"I mean why are you here, when you have no reason to be? Shouldn't you be skulking around E-Rantel?"

Myrrdin let out a heavy sigh. "You hate me, I get that, and honestly I don't care if you continue hating me. But I have information you all will want to hear. But you won't listen until Arisa I better, nor will any of you care even I you did listen. So until she gets better, you can just ignore me, Nia."

Ninya finally turned to see Myrrdin walking away, hands in his pockets. "Maybe . . . . We've been too hard on him since then." she muttered as she shook her head and kept waking, heading to Nfirea's to check up on Arisa.

Only to see Sven running like a madman through the village, a smile plastering his face.

"No way!" Ninya said in realization as she too began running, right toward Nfirea's.

As she arrived she had intended to call out, but found it was not necessary, as Anya was hugging Aria, crying against her shoulder as Arisa sat on the bed, arms around Anya as she apologized to her for taking so long.

Within the next half hour everyone was assembled, and all of them were sitting on a hill at the edge of the village with Arisa, who was extremely happy to be awake and outside.

"Are you sure you're okay Arisa?" Anya asked in a worried tone.

"Yes I feel fine. Mister Barer even said I was fine too!"

"I just want to be sure it didn't hurt or change you at all!" Anya stated with a huff. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"Um well . . . how do I say this?" Arisa said as she fidgeted a bit nervously. "It did alter me, just a bit."

"What!?"

"Nothing bad I just, I think it activated a talent. I can um, kind of read minds now. If I concentrate a bit. And um, I can kind of see into a person's soul, if I focus real hard on them that is."

"I've never heard of a Talent like that." Lowgen said as she leaned back on the grass.

"Neither have I." Sven agreed. "Could be really useful, or really annoying depending on how touchy it is, and how you use it though."

"How do you know you can see souls?" Ninya asked suddenly, getting Sven to nod in curiosity, wanting to know as well.

"Well, when I was out I saw everyone's I think. It was a chain of images and the like, so it's hard to say who was who but seeing them I could understand a person past and ideals somehow." Arisa explained. "I'll probably have to take the Talent test again when we get back to E-Rantel huh?"

"You probably should yes. Uh, now I'm nervous about going back." Kris said suddenly self-conscious again about not wearing her heavy armour. "I need new armour."

"Yeah, but get something like what you have now!" Arisa exclaimed as she looked Kris over. "it looks good on you, and as long as it doesn't slip that your already dead it no problem!"

"Ugh, I forgot you knew about that too." Kris said glumly.

"Yes I-" Arisa stops for a second and closes her eyes with a deep breath. a second she lets it out. "You can come out now please Myrrdin."

Myrrdin steps out from behind a nearby house and walks over. "your mind reading isnt limited by range it seems. When did you notice me?"

"About a minute ago. I know eve tone else is angry with you but I really don't hold it against you. I understand why you did it."

"He left us to be killed!" Anya exclaimed suddenly, making Myrrdin flinch.

"Yes, but I know why and it makes sense." Arisa said back. "I saw his soul too, so I'm not going to keep being angry at someone when they did what they thought at the time was best."

Anya just glared at Myrrdin.

"So, you have something you want to say then from the sounds of it?" Lowgen asked as he looked to Myrddin, not directly looking angry, but keeping his expression neutral.

Myrrdin nodded. "A day after you all left on that escort mission-" everyone cringed at that a bit, while Arisa shivered "- a pair of new adventurers came into the guild and registered. one man and one woman. That in itself wouldn't be so unusual, except for that night, and every night since as I recall, a male adventurer has died with no witnesses, and all in the same way, a sharp object through the throat."

"So there's a murderer, why mention the two new adventurers?" Sven asked calmly, trying to get as much information as he could.

"Because, every adventurer that has died has been one that worked in mixed gender groups or parties. Of the parties, every time a male member dies, one of the women from the same groups seems to become smitten to the one new male adventurer." Myrrdin explained, giving the exact reason why he had mentioned the two of them. "Already three adventurer parties have been completely halved. The men dead, and the women smitten to the one man and seemingly not caring about their dead comrades. The guild has launched an investigation, but two guild investigators have died already as well, and that was before I left the city with Haiyou, over a week ago."

"That's a lot of people dead." Kris said solemnly.

"Yeah, and it gets worse." Mydrrdin said in a grave tone. "This has been kept secret from the public, but the bodies of the dead all have a message written in their blood nearby. The message says one thing. How was our dead giant?"

Everyone was silent or a moment before Sven spoke up. "Wait, dead giant? As in the zombie giant we killed in the cemetery?"

"The guild thinks so, yes" Myrrdin agreed. "They're not sure if the killer is after one person or the whole group though."

"Shit, and if that wurm that had followed us was controlled by the same person." Lowgen suggested, making Anya of all people shiver.

"Then summoning a zombie giant could only be the least of their capabilities. You're saying there's a killer who's after all of us specifically?"

"Yes." Myrrdin admitted with a sigh. "The guild believes I am safe because I did not stay to kill the giant. But because of that, you're in danger and I am not, again. I thought it only fair to give you some warning before you return to E-Rantel. If you return to E-Rantel."

"If we return?" Lowgen asked as he narrowed his gaze. "What do you mean if?"

"There's a killer out for you all. The safest thing to do would be to not go back to E-Rantel." Myrrdin explained.

"Yeah ,and everyone that dies from this point on is our fault then as well, because we know the killer is after us, and were making them wait!" Lowgen countered as he punched the ground. I'm going back and taking them out, who's with me?"

Everyone was silent for a moment before Ninya nodded and put her hand forward, Lowgen following suit and putting his under hers, and waiting for everyone else. Much to their surprise, Arisa put her hand out next, followed by Anya, Sven and Kris.

"I don't like the idea of putting Arisa in danger again, but that killer needs to be stopped!" Anya said as they all pulled their hands back.

"I'm not sure, but I might be able to use this new talent to help find them. And I can't stand the idea of people being killed because of us, not again." Arisa said.

"I agree. We will stop them!" Ninya proclaimed, feeling really good about it.

Myrrdin just let out a sigh. "This confirms it, you're all suicidal. Whatever, it's your problem now, I warned you so I did my part. I'm heading back to E-Rantel .I know you hate me, but I'm getting well along on setting myself up as an information broker, so if you ever need information, come find me." He said before walking away, muttering and swearing to himself.

"So, looks like Hunting Gantz is on hold then?" Kris asked carefully, knowing that it was a sore spot for all of them for being so easily duped.

"Yeah, this is more important. " Anya said. "We should head back at first light tomorrow. Get to E-Rantel and restock and equip ourselves. Then begin figuring out how to hunt them down!"

"I agree," Lowgen said as he stood up and clenched his fist. "Time to hunt a killer!"

 **Authors note: okay, so yeah, there's no stat block in this chapter because things will be happening quickly in the next few chapters. Also whoot, murder mystery! Except we know who the murdered are. Or do we?**

 **hope Arisa's recovery want too quick ,but I really didn't want to spend numerous paragraphs describing everyone crying and giving thanks.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Authors note: Alright, that chapter I've been building up to for ages. I just know there's going to be a massive reaction for this, but honestly I'm not sure how it will go. So hopefully everyone enjoys it. And don't worry; this marks ad kind of halfway point for this story plot wise.**

 **Oh, and because I forgot last chapter review replies!**

 **MadDan90: you don't know the half of it!**

 **Chamaeleonx: Nothing says having mind magic makes you immune, Expect ithilids. Get ready, because you'll never guess who dies!**

 **bryku: Ainz is not the primary focus of this story, though he'll make a couple showing these next few chapters.**

 **Varcisis: Thank you kindly for your compliments.**

 **GoDie910: Withdrawal much XD**

 **Alright, hope everyone enjoys, and happy thanksgiving!**

"This is not working. We need a new approach." Lowgen said to everyone sitting around the table. His new armor was the same as his previous, altered to fit his rugged frame.

The room they were in was a simple side room of the guilds. When they had returned they had been warned and told to go to ground and hide, but instead they argued they would catch the murderer.

That had been a week ago, and four more murders in the time since they had returned told them that patrolling the city at night to look for the murderer was not working.

"What do you propose we do then?" Anya asked seriously, looking good in her new set of armour. It was similar to her previous one, but did not have the patches of fur on, or the bluish color. Just plain silvery gray armour. "There are nearly a hundred groups of adventurers with both genders in them. Do you want us to tell every single one to leave the city?"

"Yeah, that's not going to work." Sven mumbled as he looked over the map of E-Rantel on the table before them. Red dots signified each murder sight that was found, and something about it seemed strange, but he couldn't tell what.

"I'm just giving options." Anya retorted back.

"What about splitting our group to patrol the city?" Ninya suggested as she pointed to the map. "If both groups start adjacent to each other than we'll hear each other if we call out, right?"

"All the murders have been in alleys or dead ends; it would be too easy to be pulled into a bad position." Kris said with a sigh. taking everyone's suggestion Anya had opted for more fitting armour, instead of bulky full plate she now wore scale mail armour consisting of a breastplate, an armored skirt as well as leggings and arm armour, but it now fit to her body much better, and despite how close it was, the cloth between sections and the armour itself only sowed the skin of her face, keeping the rest of her body completely covered.

"Then we just split into two groups and no less for safety, right?" Ninya suggested again. "Just patrolling has not helped us at all, and the murders keep continuing!

"The other plan hasn't worked either, which is sad. It seemed like the surest way." Lowgen said as he looked over to Arisa.

"There are too many people, and I keep picking up surface thoughts of people sleeping when I concentrate." Arisa explained, looking very tired and exhausted. Her clothing was much the same as before. Her main issue was not armour, but her new talent, or talents as it was. While useful, they both where a form of concentration spell, and were exhausting to use repeatedly. And she had been using them daily and nightly for days on end to try to find the murderer, to no avail.

"It's not your fault." Anya said calmly as she looked to Arisa, who just smiled and shook her head, seeming even more tired as she almost dozed off for a second.

"It's no one's fault. But we need to stop this!" Ninya said annoyed. "Why hasn't the guild given us permission to interrogate that new adventurer? Every time a man has died, a woman from their party ends up willingly hanging around him, and is completely ignorant to their friend's death, like they don't remember them!"

"The Guild is looking into it on their own, apparently." Sven said as she squinted at the map. "I think I'm beginning to see a pattern, but I'll need to get some information from the guild. Perhaps we should take a break tonight. Arisa need rest. Everyone does."

Everyone glanced around at each other, and true to Sven's words, everyone looked like they needed rest. Everyone except for Shizu of course.

"Alright, we'll sleep tonight." Lowgen agreed as he got up from the table, I'll see you all here in the morning, do not go out on your own tonight."

"Of course not, we're hunting a murderer, going alone would be stupid." Anya agreed as she got up with Arisa and Kris.

A minute later only Ninya, Shizu and Sven were still in the room, the girls already up and preparing to leave when Ninya turned back to Sven. "You're going to get some rest too right? I know it's not night yet, but you don't look good either."

Sven let out a sigh. "I know. But I feel like I'm on to something. I can see it, but it's like its avoiding me. I've felt worthless lately, unable to beat bandits, getting saved repeatedly. I was always told my mind was sharp, but I haven't been using it at all, so I need to figure this out." He explained, keeping his gaze on the map, though his eyes did try to glance at Ninya, only to look back down.

"Alright, but don't hurt yourself. I'll see you in the morning." Ninya said as she and Shizu left the room, the door catching behind them with a click.

For several seconds Sven sat there looking at the map, until he shook his head and swung his arm to the side, sending the quill of an inkwell clattering against the wall, but thankfully missing the inkwell itself. "Dammit, this is too important for my mind to wander. I need to focus . . . on this. I need to focus on this, not her!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You agreed with rest. Why are we not back at the inn." Shizu asked as she and Ninya walked down the street of E-Rantel, the sky a golden orange as the sun dipped down below the horizon.

"I just wanted too. . . . No, you're right. I need rest. I kind of wish I just needed to eat like you do sometimes."

"It is not, all good. I still rest." Shizu replied as they turned down a street, only for Shizu to suddenly stop.

"What is it?"

"Someone approaches. Familiar."

"I don't-" Ninya began to ay until her ears twitched and she felt a presence behind her, with sudden malice. In one motion she rolled to the side and drew her blade, holding it at the ready as she looked to find, Sebas standing before her. "Wha-"

"Hmm, excellent form and reaction time." Sebas said with a calm demeanor as he withdrew his fist and stood at ease. "I apologize, but I felt it necessary to gauge your growth to compare to CZ's reports. How are you doing this day Miss Ninya?"

"Oh, I'm good, I guess. So you weren't trying to punch my head off?"

"No, simply a test is all. With this city's current situation I felt it necessary."

"Oh," Ninya said as she calmed sown and stood normally. "So you've heard about the murders. Do you know anything?"

"Alas I do not. I am still working on finding the one who controlled Shalltear, and have little time to do otherwise. I merely had a moment currently, as Solution is having a meal. A criminal, not the one you hunt, before you ask."

Ninya opened her mouth to speak, but was stopped when a sudden crashing came from a nearby alley, along with a cry of pain from a woman.

Ninya acted immediately, dashing into the alleyway and down its depths with both CZ and Sebas in tow, having no trouble keeping up. Inside the alleyway, right by the back door to a large and stately looking building, was a large man, who looked both noble and vile, and below him on the ground, the battered form of a woman wearing little more than a little bit of lace. The woman groaned as if she couldn't care about dying as she shifted on the ground, her hair sipping and revealing her face.

"Get away from her!" Ninya hissed immediately, her hair standing on edge. Little did she realize but Sebas, who was behind her, looked surprised at her reaction, going so far as to raising a brow at it.

"Euh? What do you want bitch?" the man aid with a snarl. "This whore has lost whatever will she had and is useless to me, unless you want to have a go with her before I do away with her, leave me to my business!" The man said as he pulled out a knife from his belt, eyeing the woman who upon a second glance, was covered in cuts and bruises.

"I said get away from her!" Ninya yelled again, her shapeshifting breaking from her sudden shift, making her ears and tails appear as they both seemed to light aflame.

"What does it matter to, what the fu-" the man said as he looked up and was instantly paralyzed, right before Ninya let forward with her blade in hand. It sang in the alleyways darkness as it moved, passing through his one arm, then his one leg, dropping him to the ground before he even realized what had happened. " No, wait, please I, I don't, wait!" he screamed as he was on his back and Ninya leapt on top of him, stabbing her blade into his chest over and over again with rage, hate, and complete inhuman ferocity driving her actions well past when his body stopped moving. By the time she was done, the man's body was little more than shredded meat and gore, only his head telling of his identity.

Ninya stumbled off of the man's remains, her body covered in fresh blood all the way from her feet up to her face, the blood slowly being burned out of existence by the flames that now surrounded her body like an aura. She took a step toward the woman, but stopped when CZ was suddenly in front of her with a hand up, and Sebas on the ground looking over the woman.

"What was the reason for your action?" Sebas asked calmly as he looked over the woman, his hands pulsing with light every few seconds, the woman's bruises fading with each pulse. "We only met briefly, but I knew you as one who did not like to kill for no reason. I would hear your reason."

Ninya looked at Sbas, then at the remains behind her and looked like she would hurl as her eyes instantly began filling with tears, and she fell to her knees, limply letting go of her blade as the flames around her died out. "She, she's my sister!" Ninya cried out in happiness and horror. "I recognized her, she's my sister and I just, I could let, I was just so angry I, I – Waaaaaaaahhhhhhh, what have I done!?"

Sebas nodded as he continued to treat the woman, stopping only when her breathing was no longer erratic. "The sister you have been looking for years into her location then?"

Ninya nodded as she sobbed, both at her sister's predicament, and what she had just allowed herself to do. she had been so focused on what had been done to her sister, on who had done it, that she hadn't even considered what she was doing, before or even as she was already doing it. Hate and rage were fueling hr actions, and her mind had no say in the matter. She felt like a monster.

"I see." Sebas said as he carefully, yet gracefully picked up the woman in his arms. "I shall take her to the manor that Solution and I are operating from. She can recuperate there."

"I'm, C-coming wiff!" Ninya failed to say from how much she sniffled as she got up.

"with all due respect, that would not be advisable." Sebas said calmly as he looked at Ninya. "You are covered in gore, and are too emotional from what just happened. You need to calm down, and her Ki is still unstable. She will likely not awaken for a few days yet. Calm yourself, I shall inform you immediately upon her awakening.

"B-but she's my sister and-"

" You both need time to heal and rest, and there are better places for a reunion than an alleyway full of gore, yes?"

"B-but-"

"Sebas, Correct. Need rest, or hunting killer." CZ said neutrally, now standing by the shut door to what Ninya now realized was an expensive brothel. Just the idea that her sister had been in such a place made bile squirm up her throat. It made her want to break it, burn it down as penance for forcing her sister to endure all she likely had. But after a few seconds of silence she swallowed and nodded. "If she gets hurt-"

"I swear upon my honor and that of our lords I shall allow no harm of any kind to befall her." Sebas said with a slight bow, and an ever so slight smile. "You have my word."

"Alright, thank you Sebas." Ninya said as she wiped a blood-soaked hand across her face, not even noticing the blood.

"Of course. You should clean yourself up however before you goes anywhere if possible. I will alert you as soon as she awakens. "Sebas said as he jumped up out of the alley onto a roof, and then jumped out of sight without making a sound.

"Should clean blood. Waterway should work." CZ Said after a few minutes of silence.

Ninya nodded as she slowly got up and looked over at the bloody remains. "I killed him."

"Yes."

"He deserved it." Ninya said somely as she shapeshifted her tails and ears until the disappeared again.

"Yes."

"I could've just taken off his head, stabbed his heart, or anything else, but I tormented him, and brutally mangled his body until he died. I even kept going after he had died!" Ninya pushed as she summoned a ball of foxfire and moved it onto the gore, setting it all alight in seconds, the light warping darkly in the alleyway.

CZ Didn't say anything in reply as the gore burned out, leaving only ash in its wake.

"I feel like I'm going to puke. Let's, let's go clean up and . . . sleep, I need to sleep."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the dawns light slipped through the window Sven found himself laughing under his breath as he looked at the map before him. He had spent all night looking over the information, all night comparing stories and locations, and all night checking for the answer. It had been so simple it had eluded everyone! A pattern so obvious, yet impossible to grasp due to its lack of completion!

Until now.

He had figured out the pattern! He had found the answer buried under all the misdirection and faked randomness of the killings! He had found where the killer would be waiting!

Standing up to alert everyone to the news, the nights work and exhaustion suddenly caught up with him. His knee's buckled, and as he crashed to the floor he blacked out, the dawns warm light crossing over his limp body.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Knock Knock Knock

"Nin, - Nia, you awake?" Came Arisa' vice, oddly energetic and loud, saying she had gotten a good night's rest and was fully charged.

"Nnnnggghhh, what is it?" Ninya asked sleepily, not having got even a wink of good sleep during the night. She needed the sleep, but she could not stop imagining the wounds and bruises on her sister body, the lifeless and emotionless expression on her face. Or the remains of the man she had brutalized in response to seeing her sister in such a state.

She felt like a monster and the shifting of her two tails made her feel even worse. She wasn't a monster, but she wasn't human either, and in a way that made her feel even worse.

"It's Sven! He was found unconscious this morning but-" Arisa began to say from the other side of the door, Shizu getting up to open it.

"Wait, he what?!" Ninya exclaimed as she nearly popped out of her covers like a small rodent out of its hole.

Shizu opened the door and let Arisa in, quickly closing it behind her.

"He was found unconscious from exhaustion, but here's the best part, he woke up a few minutes ago, just for a bit before falling back asleep, and he said he knew where the murderer is hiding!"

Ninya's eyes widened in further surprise. "Where?"

Arisa seem to calm down a bit, even looking to the side with mock embarrassment. "He didn't say before he passed out again. The doctor says he should wake up sometime late this afternoon or early in the evening, and to get a lot of liquids into his body. Not alchocol."

Ninya felt weirdly calm suddenly as she let out a sigh and leaned back on her arms, now sitting on the side of her bed. "Good, we finally have a lead. We'll have to make sure Sven knows he messed up though, working himself to unconsciousness."

"Yeah, Anya and Lowgen have been deciding on how to punish him. I think they're having fun with it." Arisa said with a slight laugh before she looked at Ninya with a confused and embarrassed gaze.

"Is something wrong?" Is it my ears?"

"Um no." Aria said as she glanced to the side. "Your clothing. It's slipping."

Ninya looked down at herself and instantly went red in the face. The top of her yukata was loose and slipping down, showing off both of her shoulders and most of her upper breasts. Even worse the lower part of her yukata had slipped up, and was showing off a great amount of her legs, and a bit of her one thigh. Instantly she pushed own the yukata over her legs and grabbed the shoulders pulling them back up before tightening the sash around her waits, realizing It being loose was part of the cause. "S-sorry." Nnya stuttered as she got up off the bed.

"N-no, it's your room." Arisa apologized as she looked at Ninyas bed wear. "That clothing is really nice looking though, just like your usual clothing. They both look so sleek and elegant."

"Huh, uh, n-no its . . .it's just clothing." Ninya stuttered in embarrassment as she got up and grabbed her folded clothing off the bedside table and laid hem out on the bed.

"You don't care for your clothing?" Arisa asked in surprise.

"No. Remember that I used to be pretending to be a man. I used to wear loose clothing, nothing that showed off my form." Ninya said as she held up her top and showed it to Arisa. "These clothes are, special though. They were given to me and have certain, boons to them. So not wearing them would be silly. I just still haven't gotten used to wearing a skirt again really."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense. I've always wore dresses, so it's just odd to see someone not like their clothing I guess." Arisa said as he noticed something amiss about the skirt as it lay on the bed. "Um, your skirt has a hole in it, right by the top."

Ninya put down her top and looked at the skirt, realizing what Arisa was pointing at. "That's supposed to be there, it's a hole for my tails so that my skirt can still sit on my waist. They come out through it so they don't bunch up underneath or lift up my skirt."

Arisa looked at her, realization dawning on her slowly, making her walk over and look at the clothing. "Oh, that makes sense. I never considered how having tails would make your clothing different."

"Yeah, my ears don't pose that much of a problem but my tails do. One was bad; and two makes it even harder. What time is it?"

"Just after noon," Arisa said as she seemed to wobble slightly, still looking at Ninya's clothing.

"I need to get dressed if we're going to go see them then." Ninya said after a couple seconds of silence.

"Hmm? Oh, sorry, I'll just wait outside."

". . . She seems a bit strange." CZ said a few seconds after Arisa left.

"She does?" Ninya asked as she began getting changed, not feeling at all affected by CZ's presence, likely because of her lack of any reaction to anything, or she had just gotten used to her. "It might be because of her new talents. They've been making tings difficult for her. And I think they've been affecting her a bit.

CZ shook her head. "Something else. When leave, look for magic."

Ninya looked at CZ with wide eyes as she slipped her skirt on and tightened it, her tails popping out from underneath and shaking about a bit. "You think she's being affected by some magic?"

CZ nodded, most surprisingly, looking worried as she did.

With newfound speed in her step Ninya finished getting dressed, strapped her blade to her waist and stormed out the room, finding Arisa nowhere to be seen. "Shit, where did she go." Ninya muttered as she tore down the stairs to the ground floor of the inn.

There was no one around but the innkeeper, who was humming to himself happily.

"MY FRIEND ARISA, WHERE DID SHE GO!?" Ninya asked, her tone demanding and powerful as she walked up to the innkeeper with a fire in her eyes.

The innkeeper looked at Ninya and blinked for a second, clearly shocked by the suddenness of her arrival on question. "Oh, um. She came down saying she was waiting for you, but a second after she suddenly left without a word."

"Dammit!" Ninya swore as she rushed out of the inn and down the streets, Shizu in tow behind her. Running down the streets she kept her eyes open, and after a couple moments found Arisa walking down the street toward the guild, a strange look in her eyes and a light, sleepy motion to her steps. "Arisa what are you doing? I thought you said you were going to wait outside my door?" Ninya asked as she came around in front of Arisa, hoping to stop her and give her time to figure out what was affecting her. She could sense magic all over her as soon as she got near, but with Arisa being a magic caster she always felt like magic. There was undoubtedly something extra though.

"What? oh. . Nin, Nia? What are, . . .where was I , what was I doing?" Arisa replied, as if sleepy, or under some sort of haze.

"You said you were going to wait for me, but you left, heading toward h guild it looks like. " Ninya said warily, noticing that Arisa'a eyes were starting to become unfocused.

"I was, oh, right. I was heading to go see . . . . . who was I wanting to see again?" Arisa said as she tried walking around Nia, only for Nia to grab her shoulders.

"Arisa, you were waiting for me so we could go check on Sven, remember?"

"Sven, oh that's. . . . . . Who's that?" Arisa said, a strange empty smile slipping onto her lips. "I need to go see my lover!"

Ninya looked at Arisa in horror as she realized both what kind of spell she was under, and how quickly it was manifesting. "Shizu, make sure no one see's this!" Ninya commanded as she forcibly threw Arisa into a nearby Alleyway and quickly leapt atop her so she could not struggle. "Sorry about this." Ninya said as she planted her hands on Arisa's shoulders. "This may hurt a bit. LESSER PURGE!"

Arisa' body suddenly convulsed as magic course onto her from Nia's hands. She began struggling and groaning in pain even as Nia held her down, forcing more power into Arisa. But the effects on her did not seem to be leaving.

"PURIFY!" Ninya called out with a sad smile, hoping that having used Purge would first weaken Arisa's resistance allowing Purify to do its job. She was obviously cursed or enchanted by a combination of memory magic and some sort of charm spell. She didn't know if it was two separate spells, or one spell using facets of both, but she needed to remove it now before it completely took hold and completed itself!

Arisa's breathing stopped, her body locked up, her eyes went wide, and little by little Small flecks of grayish purple energy began leaving her body as Purify's white glow covered her body. Finally after nearly a minute, the last amount of the curse left Arisa's body, and she dropped to the ground, breathing heavily, tears forming in her eyes.

"TH-thank you. That was, it was-"

"Don't speak, just calm down first." Ninya said as she climbed off Arisa and began focusing on her, making sure she could not sense anything else affecting her.

"Right I just. . . . It was like my mind was being changed." Arisa said as she slowly sat up. "I didn't sense it at first. But as I was alone I began feeling this need to see someone. It began taking over my thoughts, and warping my memory, shutting off other thoughts."

"Who?" Ninya asked carefully, worried it might resurface the curse.

"I don't know. There wasn't any image in my mind, no name either." Arisa said as she looked at Nia. "I'm sure it was the same thing that's happened to the other female adventurers wooed by that new adventurer the guild is looking into. I'm sure of it!"

"And considering that each time a female adventurer has stopped caring or remembering about their allies, one of the male members of their party is found dead-"

"Yes. I'm sure the two are related now. We need to go see Sven and Lowgen, now!"

"Agreed." Ninya replied as she jumped up. "Can you stand? I might have been a little rough."

"No I'm fine." Arisa responded as she got up, only to almost fall over again. "Okay, maybe a little help would be nice."

Nia nodded and helped her p and out of the alleyway, Finding Shizu standing there, glaring at anyone nearby. Upon seeing Nia however she stopped and the three of them continued toward the guild building.

"Hello there, my dear." came a voice as the three of them entered the guild building. Turning to the voice they found a man standing just a couple feet away from them. He had shiny blonde hair tied into lose ponytail at the back, brilliant blue eyes and a clean face. He wore fine clothing, and had only a simple belt on his waist with a simple dagger in a sheathe. For someone standing inside the adventurer's guild, he did not look like one, more like a noble's son or someone similar, but his eyes held a strange look to them, and Nia felt something in the air.

"Who are you?" Ninya asked immediately after she noticed him.

"Greetings, I am Jordan Almerahetol, Adventurer, gambler and all around nice guy!" The man introduced with a bow, before looking at Arisa and smiling. "And I was speaking to my Dear here, not you miss, though I am sorry about that, and could rectify if for you if you'd like.

"Um, I don't know you." Arisa said with a look that clearly said she did like the man's joke, or his personality.

"Ah, but of course you do my dear!" Jordan said as he took a step forward and outstretched his arm toward Arisa, only for Shizu to step between them, stopping him in is tracks. "We met this morning and had lovely conversation, you said you would come back to enjoy my company, and here you are!"

Ninya's hair stood on end, telling her magic was being cast a her. It was charm magic, subtle, but definitely there, and after focusing for a moment she realized it was coming from Jordans subtle hand and lip movements, and was trying to affect her, Arisa and Shizu. She also noticed that Shizu was gently holding Arisa' hands, seeming to block the charm from touching her as well. She'd have to ask about at some point.

Shaking her head Ninya took a step toward Jordan with a scowl. "Arisa says she does not know you, so back of pretty boy!"

Jordan looked visibly surprised for a moment before he took a step back and smiled. "Very well, I shall look forward to a time in the future when you beautiful ladies understand better what is best, good day to you."

Ninya watched him walk off and head over to a corner of the guild hall, a corner full of female adventurers who all seemed to call out for his affections and attentions. "He's the one who's been wooing peopled I think."

"I agree. Um, could you let go of me Shizu?" Arisa said, getting only a nod from Shizu as she did as asked.

"Let's go, and stay away from that man, don't even make eye contact." Ninya warned as the three of them walked into the Guild and toward the desk.

"Are you alright?" The clerk asked as soon as they got to the desk.

"Yes," Ninya replied, knowing what the clerk was referring to. "is he the one being looked into?"

"Yes. Every one of those women around him had party members murdered and doesn't even recall their names, and all they seem to care about is him. It's unnerving and is obvious something has been done to them, but nothing has been found that could implicate him." She replied, clearly disgusted by the man's behaviour. "Your party members are in the usual gathering room upstairs."

"Thank you." Arisa said as Ninya nodded, both of them heading up with Shizu coming up behind them. Within in a minute they had entered the room, and the state of it surprised them.

The large table that had the night before had a map of E-Rantel on it was now covered in a combination of full platters of food, sharpening stones, weapons, and tools. on one side, with the majority of the weapons sat Anya, Lowgen and Kris, each sharpening and checking over pieces of equipment and weaponry, while at the one end Sven was sitting with piles of food before him ,scarfing down food and drink while trying to simultaneously sharpen a throwing knife, to little effect.

"What the heck?" Arisa exclaimed in surprise at the scene before them, unable to completely understand just what was going on.

"That idiot has been not eating properly while we were patrolling for the last couple days, that and with the way he'd been staying up, it's why he crashed last night and passed out." Lowgen said with a growl of annoyance as he pointed to Sven, never looking u from a hatchet he was sharpening.

"He also found the, goodness, what happened?" Anya said as she looked p, seeing the looks on Arisa and Ninya's faces.

"I, kind of was almost taken by a charm spell." Arisa admitted quietly, causing all action in the room to stop, and all eyes to focus on her.

"Before anyone says anything, let us explain." Ninya said as she and Arisa sat down at the table, Sven pushing over a pair of plates covered in food over to them without a word.

It took only a couple minutes to explain, and once Ninya and Arisa were done Kris was the first to speak. "So, when he realized his previous charm had been undone, he tried to cast a charm on all three of you?"

"Yes." Ninya replied with a worried expression. "it was very subtle, and if not for my racial resistance I likely would not have noticed."

"Well shit. So he's related to the murderer!" Anya exclaimed.

"Or he is the murdered." Lowgen added with a grin as he looked to Sven. "And luckily, our resident overworking idiot managed to find a pattern in the murders."

"Really?" Ninya asked as she looked over to Sven.

" Yes." Sven said as he swallowed and pulled out a smaller map of E-rantel, and unfolded it onto a clear spot of the table, showing lines from each murder to the others. "The murders, when marked in order, form a sort of ornate arrow, pointing to one place. The cemetery where we fault the zombie giant."

The room was silent for several seconds until Lowgen said a single word that summed the situation up perfectly. "Fuck."

"Does that mean the killer; is the one who made that zombie giant?" Arisa asked carefully.

"It may. That's why we're preparing extra gear, and making sure its all in perfect condition." Anya said with a long sigh. "We need to stop this, so Lowgen and I agreed we should strike tonight."

"Right, let's kill us a murderer!" Ninya said as he tried to push thoughts of her sister's health out of her mind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An entire day of preparation; weapons sharpened, armour readied, and minds calmed. Once ready the guild was informed, gave their approval and acted to hide what was occurring, to prevent the murderer from learning of their actions. And as dusk fell, the gates to the cemetery opened.

The cemetery of E-Rantel had a problem with the undead always spawning within, which was the reason for the guild deciding the undead numbers would be culled once a month. But as they all walked through the cemetery, not a single skeleton or zombie appeared anywhere.

"This makes no sense. Where are all the skeletons." Arisa finally said as they all walked down the path toward the place they had fought he zombie giant.

"If the murderer is the one who attacked us with that giant zombie, he could be keeping the rest of the undead back, hoping to surround us." Sven said, looking much more alive than he had for the past days. It seemed forced sleep and food had done him well.

"Which means we stay alert, the last thing we need is to be ambushed." Lowgen said as he gripped his blades angrily as his eyes darted from gravestone to tomb and back, looking for anything to move.

"I don't think we'll be ambushed." Ninya said as she stopped and pointed ahead of them. "Look."

Ahead of them, standing at the corner of a large tomb was a female adventurer that they all recognized as a local iron rank. Normally she wore chain armour and carried a sword and shield, but now she wore what could very well be only described as a dancers outfit, or something worn by a prostitute in an expensive brothel. Both of her hands held onto thin knives, and she was swaying her hips side to side ever so slightly even while standing still. Her expression was one of complete pleasure mixed with anger as she looked at them, and after a few seconds of silence, spoke up. "Follow me, my master wishes to speak with you!" she said before turned around and walking off, swaying her hips as if her life depended on it.

"What the hell?!" Sven exclaimed, confused by how he had acted. None of them had talked to her much before, but she was well known as a friendly and caring girl, if slightly shy about her body and men's advances. To see her wearing such clothing, and acting in such a standoffish and sensual way, it made no sense!

"I know, but this confirms it. That bastard, Jordan I think his name was, is at least related to the murders." Anya stated, gripping her new halberd tightly.

"Yeah, but what do we do, she's an adventurer too?" Arisa asked as they all warily followed at a distance to not be heard.

"So is that Jordan guy, remember?" Ninya said with a sour tint to her voice, remembering how disgusting he felt just to listen too. "If she or any other adventurers are being controlled and attack us, we need to defend ourselves. Hopefully we can take them out without killing them and find a way to fix or free their minds though."

"That may not be an option." Lowgen said pessimistically, as all of them entered into a courtyard outside of a grand mausoleum, and saw the scene before them.

The mausoleum was easily three stories tall, made of dark grey stone, and covered In decades of weathering and grime that did little to hold back the majesty of such a grand construction. Columns of old marble held up the front entrance and a metal fence line surrounded the mausoleums massive walls. To either side were many smaller tombs, most only the size of cottages, but on each roof, on the ground below and around them, and the ground between them, were almost three dozen adventurers, all female. Even worse, all of them wore outfits similar to the first, extremely revealing and sensual, and all held pairs of daggers and wore strangely happy or sensual looks on their faces, like just standing thre in such clothing made them happier than any other time.

when everyone made it to the centre of the courtyard, Jordan walked out onto the top of the mausoleums roof, accompanied by a person in a hooded cloak that was so loose it was impossible to tell if they were a man or woman, or if they were armed.

Jordan was wearing what looked to be some sort of dark robes, kept tight against his body by a belt on his waist. A dagger still sat on his belt, but he also held a staff in hand that looked to be made of a blackened branch and after a few seconds, smiled. "So, here we are." Jordan began with a smile. "I honestly expected you to realize what I was doing sooner, but the guild again fails as it cannot act unless it has proof. All the better for me and my plans, I suppose."

"So you admit to killing all those people?" Kris called back to him.

"Well, I didn't do it." Jordan said as he looked at the cloaked person behind him, then looked back at the group. "You know, I'm not sure how you broke my spell, but you three ladies would be far happier as my mistress's, than my enemies!"

"I stopped your charm, and I doubt we'd enjoy having our minds rewritten!" Ninya called out in anger.

"Oh, but look, do not all my lovely girls look happy wearing the clothing I prefer? If they were not happy, would they not leave me?" Jordan countered with a malicious grin. "After all, I'm making them forget things that would leave them sad, and making them only care for what makes them happy, being mine!"

"You are a sick pathetic man!" Lowgen said simply as he pointed a sword at Jordan, every female adventurer surrounding them suddenly brandishing their weapons in response.

"No, I am a king is what I am!" Jordan said as he threw his arms up into the air. "I'll give you ladies one chance, kill those men you're with and become mine! You can be as happy and proud as everyone else here if you do, and will never know sadness, or loneliness!"

"Counter offer. Come down here and we'll make your death quick!" Anya said, angered by how Jordan spoke of the women around them, as if they were property.

"It seems your negotiations have broken down." Said the cloaked figure, their voice painting them as a woman.

"So it seems." Jordan said with a shake of his head. "It would have been the greatest insult to your mater to break you into a willing slave girl!" Jordan said as he pointed his staff at Ninya. "But it appears I will have to suffice with simply taking your life! Ladies, if you would please!"

On Jordan's words every mind broken female adventure began walking toward the group, weapons at the ready and strange expressions covering their faces.

"What's the plan?" Anya asked as she slammed her tower shield against the ground and hefted her halberd, looking at the sharpened edge cautiously.

"We take them out," Sven said with a gulp. "We should ty to knock them out."

"Fine, but only if it does not endanger ourselves." Lowgen said as he sheathed his two words and took out two hatchets, spinning them around so their blunt backs were facing forward.

"Go only for wounds then if you have to hurt them," Ninya said as she looked to Shizu, who simply nodded.

Arusa looked at the slowly approaching women, saw the broken looks in their eyes and sighed. "I don't think we can save them. . . This is going to suck."

Then they struck. All of them rushed as a group, surrounding them with blades held high. The first ones to strike were quickly dispatched, knocked out, or simply wounded so they could not move. But the one behind them that struck second took advantage of the initial chaos broke through and began trying to stab through everyone armour, mistakenly going for Arisa and Ninya, thinking that with no armour they would be easy targets. Those that tried were blasted back by magic, or blocked from attacking them.

Jordan let out a whistle as the women were getting dispatched, and then grinned as he saw Anya's halberd slip mid-swing, shifting so its rear spike was facing forward, impaling a woman's torso right below her breasts and sending her flying backwards into a wall, bleeding out for a second before she simply topped moving. "Ooh, better be careful! With such revealing outfits and no armour, even a simple strike could be fatal!"

"You bastard!" Sven roared as he punched a woman in the jaw, a telling crack making him wince. "Get down here and fight us yourself if you have a bone to pick!"

"Oh, it not you I have an issue with, but your little friend Nia! She is after all the protégé of the monster that killed my master! Who stopped Zuranons plot!" Jordan called as he pounded his staff against the roof of the mausoleum, making its crystal top glow a vile purple.

"Wait, is he talking about Momon?" Anya asked as she swung her tower shield, clicking one woman in the head at a bad angle and breaking her neck, just as another threw a knife at her, scraping her leg through a patch in her armour with it before she was struck In the shoulder with an arrow.

"Yes, he is" Ninya said grimly as she dodged the blow of a woman and kneed her in the stomach before pointing her swords tip at Jordan, and letting a ball of fire fly out toward him.

"Oh my." Jordan said as the cloaked person was suddenly beside him, and swatted the fireball out of the air with a weapon so fast it could not be seen. "Swords, healing and combat magic, you really do have it all! I want you even more now!"

"Then come down and get me!" Ninya replied s she swung her blade at a woman, silently casting cove and Turning her blade into nothing more than a heavy bar that crushed at least three ribs on contact as it knocked the woman back with a yelp.

Jordan watched as Lowgen knocked out the last woman by clubbing her upside the head, a little bit of blood visible on the back of is hatchet. A couple of the women were dead, but most were imply unconscious or wounded.

Making the opportunity perfect!

"Come as I call you!" Jordan suddenly yelled aloud, his staff glowing and letting out a couple flashes of light before it stopped and simply glowed with a baleful light. A second later, the groans of zombie, and the clattering of bones began to be heard from every direction, getting louder by the second. "I have called every undead in the entire cemetery to this location, but I do not control them! When they come, all living entities shall be their enemies, so can you save yourselves, and those you have rend unable to flee?"

"That bastard," Kris said with a cringe, feeling a cold feeling across her body from the effects of his spell. It was not enough to truly affect her, but it made her very uncomfortable.

"Dam we need to – Shit!" Anya began as a Skeleton came around a corner of a tomb near her, forcing her to throw up her shield as it struck at her.

"Don't let the skeletons near the ones we downed!" Sven called as she ran over to one group and slashed a zombies head off, only for a wounded woman to pull the arrow out of her shoulder while on the ground, and stab it at Sven's ankle, thankfully catching on his greaves. "Whoa! The women are still controlled!"

"No, they simply will do anything for my attentions, including playing dead to get a single strike on you all!" Jordan cackled madly as skeletons and zombies began shambling out from around buildings and fences, right toward everyone.

A group of skeletons rushed the group, Anya and Lowgen taking out two or three at a time as Shizu broke their skulls with arrows. Sven slid across the ground, busting the legs of a half dozen and making them fall to the ground and clatter into pieces, while Kris was in the thick of it with Ninya, slicing Skeletons apart in droves. Every wound was tended to by Arisa who was vigilantly guarded by Shizu, and ever chance she got she would fire off a bunch of magic arrows to Destroy a few skeletons on her own.

But their numbers only seemed to grow, and protecting themselves and the unconscious and wounded women was proving to be a serious challenge.

"This, This is bad!" Lowgen said as he threw one of his hatchets, burying it in a zombie's skull and knocking it over as another dropped a wood axe it was carrying on an unconscious woman's skull with a wet crack. "We can't keep this up, we have to stop protecting the others or we won't make it!"

"I know!" Anya said painfully s she jumped back from a woman she was protecting, looking away as skeletons armed her. "Their numbers are diminishing; we need to kill Jordan to stop them!"

"Would that work?" Arisa asked as she blocked a Skeletons sword with her staff and swung it to the side, knocking its head right off before she let off a magic arrow into a zombie, knocking it into a pair of skeletons with a crunch.

"We'll have to try. He's after me, so I'll go." Ninya said as her grip on the moon blade tightened, making it glow vibrantly as she looked over to Shizu. "Protect them, okay?"

Shizu nodded as she loosed her last arrow into a zombie's throat, the force making its head fly a full meter into the air before it came crashing down.

"Do it fast! I don't know how long we can hold for!" Sven yelled, not looking at Ninya as he ducked under a blow and threw a pair of knives, both going pointlessly through a skeletons ribs. "Aw crap."

"I will!" Ninya responded as she leapt over a bunch of skeletons and began rushing through the horde, slicing them away in groups as she ran toward the mausoleum. Until a pair of Minotaur skeletons trudged out wielding giant axes. "I have no time for this!" Ninya yelled as she undid her shapeshifting, allowing an aura of flame to surrounded her as her tails came out, firing bursts of foxfire in almost every direction and destroying dozens of skeletons per second, including the minotaur ones.

Reaching the mausoleums walls she instantly leapt up from foothold to foothold, her tails firing foxfire until she reached the top and landed on the roof, Jordan and his associate standing there and looking at her, with expressions of surprise.

"Well, there was always the possibility of it considering Momons identity, but I was not expecting this." Jordan said with a chuckle, the crystal on his staff glowing and pulsing.

"How do you know Momons identity?" Ninya demanded as she pointed her blade at Jordan, giving him one chance to speak.

Jordan smirked and turned to look at the battle below. "Oh I didn't, my friend here does, as she's the one with a grudge, so I really should get in the way. Have fun!"

"What does that-" Ninya began to say, until the cloaked woman suddenly rushed at her, thrusting out with a bright silver Estoc that made Ninya wince at the sight of it as she leapt back. "No way."

"Hmm, oh yes!" Clementine said with sultry grin as she took off her hood and held her Estoc in plain view.

"Momon killed you!" Ninya said in horror as her grip on her blade tightened and balls of foxfire forms around her tails.

"And I killed you! Oh how you screamed and begged hoping for him to come and save you!" Clementine cooed gleefully. "But you are alive, and so am i. so now I can get my revenge on that lich bastard, starting by taking you, his prize, away from him!"

Clementine lunged forward, her Estoc thrusting forward almost too fast, but Ninya managed to push it to the side with her blade, only for Celemetntine to pull out a stiletto with her other hand and swing it at Ninyas neck. Foxfire rushed forward, striking the ground, and Clementine in returned, forcing her backwards before the stiletto could connect, making Ninya realize two things. Clementine was not just insane, she was highly skilled. And she could see her actions but could not react fast enough if she used just her meager swords skills. If she wanted to win, she needed to use everything, sword, magic, and her racial abilities.

"Ooh, good thing this cloak is fire resistant!" Clementine said with a smirk. "Otherwise that might have actually hurt a bit!"

"I will kill you!" Ninya growled in hate, remembering the death inducing torment that Clementine had put her through.

"Oh, like you killed that brothel owner?" Clementine sked with a grin.

"H-how do you-" Ninya asked in horror.

"I was watching from a window on the top floor. None of you noticed, not even that old butler. Jordan may only be a second rate Necromancer, but he's first rate at mind magic and hiding someone's location. So, how was it? How did it feel to kill that man as brutally as you did and burn the evidence apart! Di you like it? Did you revel in the feeling of power!" Clementine roared as she dashed forward and began thrusting at Ninya with her Estoc. The first few thrusts were moved aside, but as she sped up, her Estocs tip began passing closer and closer to Ninya's skin until finally it scraped shallowly across her cheek. "Well, did you enjoy becoming a murdering monster like the rest of us!? You did didn't you!?"

" No!" Ninya yelled as her tails began firing foxfire consecutively at Clementine, forcing her away as she dashed across the roof, gracefully dodging each and every bolt of fire as if it was a regular occurrence. "No, I –I . . . NO!"

"That sounds like denial!" Clementine grinned, her smile seeming too wide. "Our little fox monster is in denial about her existence. So cute!"

"You maniac!"

"Say's the one who killed a business man for a broken whore!" Clementine said with a grin that quickly tuned evil and sadistic. "So what was she?" Clementine asked as she lunged forward and threw a knife at Ninya, catching her one ankle just enough to make her wince at the drawn blood.

"What?" Ninya replied as she swung her blade, now covered n flame at Clementine, catching only the cloak as Clementine bounced over her and then away.

"You obviously knew that broken slut." Clementine said as she looked at the small slice off of her cloaks sleeve. "So what was she, an acquaintance, an old friend maybe?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Ninya yelled as she swung her sword sending out a barrage of fire that Clementine dodged, only to be struck dead on with the second.

Clementine burst out of the fire, her cloak burning to cinders and leaving her perfectly unharmed, wearing the same horrid outfit made of plates, showing off her murdering sprees." Though, considering your reaction it had to be someone closer than just that. And she was too young to be your mother. So your sister then, right?" Clementine asked as she bent down and arched her back with one hand holding her up, like some kind of cat.

"You're insane; I don't know what you're talking about!" Ninya yelled as she held her blade I none hand and formed a trio of fox-fireballs on her free hand.

"AAAHHH there it is! Now we see the truth! I wonder how it would feel to kill her too. Maybe I'll ram knives so far up her-"

"Die already!" Ninya interrupted as she threw the fireball and swung her blade, creating a cascade of flame that followed right behind the ball.

Clementine grinned as she muttered to herself, just inaudible to Ninya over the sound of the cascading flames. "Ability boost, Greater Ability boost, Greater evasion, Flow acceleration!"

Then the fire struck where Clementine was, only she was on the move dashing across the roof toward Ninya at a wide angle, Estoc in hand and a wild smile covering her face.

Ninya swung her blade to counter the oncoming attack, but Clementine was so fast she couldn't fully see her, or expect her to jump and throw her Estoc at the last minute. The Estoc, propelled both by Clementine's throw and her own speed, soared through the air directly to Ninya's left shoulder. it struck home with the force of a javelin, going right through her clothing, her skin and her bone, only stopping when it got caught on its own handle guard, the force making Ninya fall backwards with a scream.

"Whoops, can't have you falling now!" Clementine said gleefully as she landed behind Ninya and grabbed her Estoc, pulling it to the side, and causing Ninya's whole body to be thrown to the side toward the centre of the roof, away from the edge she would have fallen over. Clementine licked the blood of the Estoc and smiled. "Oh, your blood tastes like human blood, who knew?"

Ninya painfully got up, finding her left arm would not respond, and noticing that it was leaking blood out onto her clothing, staining her white top a deep red, deeper than her skirt. "You . . . bitch." Ninya said as she noticed that she was now very close to Jordan, and Clementine was as far away from him as possible. Could she do it? Could she kill him and make the undead no longer controlled?

"You are the fox here little lady." Clementine cooed as she looked down at the battle below and flicked her Estoc down. "Do it Jordan!"

"You sure?" Jordan asked, sounding very bored, but still unsure.

"YES!" Clementine growled in response. Jordan nodded an began chanting, his staff glowing a strnge red and grey in color. "I know I said Jordan was second rate, but he did manage a very lovely little trick."

" What?" Ninya asked in surprise as she instantly looked at Jordan and ran at him.

Only for Clementine to be right on top of her and catch her knee with a kick, breaking it with a painful crunch. Ninya crashed to the ground and rolled down the rooves slight slope, stopping at the edge only when Clementine planted a foot on her back, Ninya's head over the edge looking down at the field of skeletons, and all her friends, fighting in a tight circle, mounds of skeletal bits all over.

"Oh no, you're not stopping this!" Clementine said a she vindictively began pushing on Ninyas back. "You see, those woman he charmed and broke in, they were planted with a special spell that Zuranon has used frequently in the past. It turns a dead body, and bodies around them, into bombs that send out jagged shards of bone, along with toxic gore, when they explode! And look, all those women you tried protecting, they've been dead for a while now, and are surrounded by fleshy zombie bodies. Those bodies are all around your friends too; what would happen if they were all caught in the middle I wonder!? That much damage, would probably even injure that damn lick of yours even!"

Ninya's eyes widened in horror at Clementine's words, and she instantly began squirming, tying to clementine off her as she screamed. "NO! Run, Get out of there!"

"They can't hear you!" Clementine said a she knelt down and pressed her heel into Ninya until it began to draw blood. "Jordan cast a spell to block noise off the roof, so watch them die as you can do nothing!"

In that moment Jordan finished his chant and slammed his staff down against the roof, and the entire courtyard below exploded in a shower of bones and gore, shards of bone even reaching up to the roof and taking ships out of the stone as gore painted the entire mausoleum red.

"No. No. NO!" Ninya screamed as she struggled with newfound vigor, making Clementine smile.

"Yes, there it is! You want to go see them? THEN GO AND DIE WITH THEM!" She said with a shriek as she remove her foot off ninya's back ,and kicked her off the roof down into the courtyard below, her body falling and disappearing into the bloody haze that hovered over the courtyard. "If you manage to survive, come find me, and I'll be glad to do this again and again until your nothing but a broken tool!"

"So . . . it's done." Jordan said with a sigh as he walked over to Clementine.

"Yes, even if she isn't dead, she is ruined without helpers to manipulate! This will get that dam Lich's attention, and we'll make him play by our rules! Let's go!" Clementine said as she turned and walked away.

Jordan nodded and turned to follow, watching Ninya's broken form ty to crawl across the bones and gore to her allies broken bodies. "Such a waste of potential. Oh well."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'The situation is bad and permission to break cover is requested.' That was what CZ had said in a very sudden message that she had directly sent. Receiving such a message normally would be surprisingly, but it was even more so when sent from CZ, who sounded vocally worried.

In fact it had been so surprising that Ainz Ooal Gown himself had decided to use a gate to directly look over the situation.

He expected to find a battlefield full of combat, full of adventurers and some strong monster or army when he came through the gate. Instead he found himself in a cemetery full of bile, gore and bone; so much that it looked like the entirety of the netherworld had been torn up through the earth to the very point before him.

Only two things in the cemetery moved. CZ, who surprisingly was missing a leg and whose one arm was clearly snapped in half, was trying to drag herself across the ground, but was caught on a spike of solid bone that was piercing her lower torso. It reminded him of one of his own spells in a way, but a quick glance told him that she was in no danger of dying.

Further in, Surrounded by a pile of bodies that were perforated and blown to pieces, sat Ninya, Crying harder than Ainz thought possible. what surprised him though, was when she pulled out the wand of reincarnation. For many moments she looked confused, worried, and helpless. And then finally, instead of pointing it at the target she intended to use it on, she slammed it down on a shard of bone, magic flowing across her hands as she did.

By all accounts, that would have made the item useless, but instead, and likely due to this new worlds slightly different rules, the magic within the wand did not dissipate, but instead began to disperse, flowing outward, and glowing vibrantly as it did.

Ainz Began chuckling to himself as he put a boney hand to his hood. "Albedo, have the Pleiades come to my location immediately, and have some rooms prepared as well."

"Of course my lord! is there anything else you require?" Albedo's reply came instantly, sounding happy at just being talked to.

"Yes. Have all the guardians gather, and inform Demiurge I will have an interesting anomaly for him to look into when I return." Ainz said as she closed the message and looked at the effects in motion. "This is very . . . interesting!"


	25. Chapter 25

**Authors note: Alright, I knew there was going to be a split last chapter, there would have been a split no matter how it was done honestly. to those of you that liked it, thanks, to those of you that were a little more against the chain of events, I hope you still stick around regardless as it was but one chapter.**

 **Now we get into the really fun stuff, and of course, I'm not expecting everyone to love it, but I'm sure many of you will.**

 **But first, review replies!**

 **StrikeIWSP: Thank you. And as to wand, this is being done, but all those options have merit for future plans, who knows!**

 **Guest on oct 9: thank you kindly, I do try and I hope I can keep up such a ride.**

 **Loki98065: The next chapter is now XD**

 **Another guest : Awesome guest name, no seriously it helps differentiate. Yes she was canonly in the capital, but I needed some way to unnerve Ninya during the fight, so to E-rantel she went! Though a rotation on the, ladies, would be a decent business plan, so maybe we'll go with that. XD**

 **Mario: Thank you kindly**

 **Goddragonking: Thank you. and I shall keep endeavouring too. Fanfiction is a great way to improve writing.**

 **MadDan90: well if your reaction is as it is, then the shock value is down pat. And of course I enjoy playing with people, I am a writer. Don't worry though, I'm not planning to do too such a massive twist often as they are both hard to write and get mixed reactions.**

 **Thorfaxdragonkin: Nothing ends well for her. Or Jordan, nothing will end well for him either.**

 **Gasizol: Perhaps. I was working on the idea of Automotons being easy to repair so the worry would be less, but perhaps. will be something to think about.**

 **Alassandro:thank you. I've found published novels with spelling and grammar errors, so it's nearly impossible to get them all no matter how hard ya try really. Clementine has her original voice. as for jordns voice, I'd picture it more like . . . . .the main rich guy from oaran high host club, only more conniving and evil personally I think.**

 **Detrametal: Reincarnated technically. Gods that difference can play to the masses!**

 **Later guest, also oct 9: automatons repair easy. But perhaps.**

 **Zandaino-nova-ari: Even more so just below XD**

 **PoseidonisPlayz: Thank you, I felt she was underused, so having fun with a psycho villain is fun!**

 **PervySageChuck: Yep, but this ones bigger!**

 **Chamaeleonx: spelling errors are impossible to get all of them. I try, but some always slip past. Jordan was, well even  
Ainz is worried about tracking magic in the series, so it's not impossible that there would be spells to bar form sight. Should work on that though. the fight was probably the hardest part of that chapter, making Ninya keep up, even for a time, against someone who is considered unbillable strong by NW standards. as for the explosion, to put it into perspective, one body blowing up would do say 50 dmg. but 2 increase the damage from each individual explosion to 140, and it goes up by the bodies like that, exponentially becoming more powerful. Basically it was only so powerful because he had time to prepare it. And thanks for your thoughts!**

 **JohnTitor: Oh, you don't like the name Jordan?**

 **Razzle2Frazzle: Yep ,canonly she was, but it needed to be changed for her to be used to unnerve Ninya. ps. better than werewolf!**

 **RyuujiVantek: Dance my puppets, DANCE!**

 **Said the Bird." Oh she will. As to the explosion, each body that is part of it increases the damage by an exponent, so the damage climbs extremely fast once you get past about three to four bodies.**

 **Mkoll: Next continent over. Living with the slivers, eldrazi and ten foot tall rabbit tokens.**

 **Agrond: yep, and I hope you like that as it goes.**

 **Trent8688: Thank you. The world already is OP, so adding other characters and not heavily messign with ones that already exist is fun.**

 **Gunslayer12: I could never do it. I'd laugh too much to write anything.**

 **Right, onto the fun!**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I killed them." Ninya said as she sat on a bed, far larger than any human, or monster she had seen would need.

Across from her, sitting at a desk and facing her sideways, was Ainz, who wore a neutral expression, but laughed a second later. "You gave them new life, you did not kill them."

"I wasn't thinking straight, I let them get killed, and I've ruined their lives!" Ninya exclaimed, wiping tears off her face with the back of her hand.

"You gave them a new life, if that so bad?" Ainz asked.

"B-but, they're not human anymore!"

"And? you are doing fine."

". . . But, I'm humanoid at least." Ninya said as she looked at her hands, then glanced at her tails. "This race, my race did not affect my alignment or mind that much . . . . . how long till we know what they will become?"

"It is difficult to tell." Ainz said with a sigh. Did he even need to sigh? How did he sigh without lungs? "The wand of reincarnation had a single charge left, and when I used it on you, it took roughly a day to reincarnate you. However, the effect has been spread across all of them, so it is impossible to tell how long it will take for certain, as what type of heteromorphic they become may affect how long it takes."

" I see." Ninya said as she stared down at the floor.

"I would like to know however, how you managed to spread the effect all of them, when the wand had only the one charge left, and targets a single body."

"I just . . . . . Inari and Tamamo have been teaching me how to remove and copy curses, so I guess I just, copied the effect around." Ninya answered, not removing her gaze from the floor, tears steadily dripping onto the absurdly thick shag carpet.

"Inari. . . . . and Tamamo. They are, who?"

"Manifestations of The good and bad of Kitsune. They appear in my dreams and have been teaching and, trying, to guide me. . . .you think I'm crazy now, don't you?"

"Hardly. It is simply a Racial situation, I have nothing more to say on that matter, though perhaps at a later time I may ask about them in more details?"

"Okay."

Silence reigned for a long time before Ainz let out another sigh, this time of exasperation. "This cannot continue you realize. The Guardians, Albedo specifically, is furious that that all happened, especially the damage to CZ."

"CZ! is she alright!?" Ninya asked suddenly looking up at Ainz, her eyes filled with the need to know.

" She is. Automatons are hardy, and do not feel pain as others do. She already has been repaired, and it took far less effort or magic than it did to heal you." Ainz Said with a chuckle as he stood up. "The guardians want to know why this happened; they want to make you understand your mistakes. The question however, is what you choose to do now?"

"What?"

"You can either meet them as you are, and suffer their words and actions, or you can decide what you will do beforehand. I will not interfere either way, so what happens will fall entirely upon you. So, what will you do?"

"W-what can I do? I ruined my allies . . . My friend's lives! And I have nothing to show for it! we lost completely!"

"You have many options. You can take it and just continue, hoping for it to never happen again. You can try to flee and run from this failure. Or, you can make sure it never happens again, and make sure that the next time, you are the victorious one!"

"You, you man killing Jordan and Clementine?"

"Hmm, yes. Admittedly, I was sure I had killed clementine, but her body disappeared. I would be very interested in finding out how this, Jordan, made off with it. What you do to clementine however, will be up to you."

"I see. . . . . is my, is my sister alright?"

"She is being looked after by Sebas. But that is minor. When I leave, you will need to leave this room as well, and it would be best know what you will do."

For a couple moments Ninya was perfectly quiet, but as time moved on, her tears were fewer and fewer until they stopped altogether. She raised her head and looked at Ainz, eyes full of determination, though she clearly was still horrified with herself and her failings. "I know what I will do!"

"Good." Ainz said as he walked over to the door and left, Gesturing for Ninya to follow. He guided her through the halls of Nazerick until they came to the throne room, to find all the guardians and Pleiades standing and waiting. As soon as Ainz sat down Albedo strode toward Ninya, anger and hate filling her gaze, but before she reached her, Ninya spoke up, surprising everyone.

"Cocytus, I have a request if I may?" Ninya said, stopping Albedo in her tracks.

"Speak." Cocytus answered, making Albedo fume.

"What you cannot just-" Albedo began, stopping when Ainz lifted a hand.

"I admit that I lost, I have sullied Ai-" Ninya stopped for a second and took a deep breath, letting it slowly out to calm herself down. "I have sullied our lord's name with this loss and admit this. If I am to undo this, I must kill the one who defeated me, and for that I must get stronger. Please train me, as hard as you can, and as often as you can. So that I may try to grasp at a fraction of the guardians powers myself. Please." Ninya begged as she dropped to a knee facing Cocytus.

The entire throne room was silent for what felt like an eternity. Then, Albedo took the last step toward Ninya and glared down on her. "Is that all you have to say? Do you think that will undo your failure, or this insult?"

Ninya swallowed. "Nothing will undo my failure but killing the one responsible. I will also need greater instruction in magic as well, so. . . Mare, can I, beg for your teachings as well, please?"

"You little-"

"Hmm, you understand your own weakness and seek to work past it." Cocytus suddenly said, interrupting Albedo. "I shall grant this request, as long as our lord shall allow it."

"I will, in fact I agree with it." Ainz said simply as he looked to Mare.

Mare nodded. "I, will also accept it, though, I'm not sure how good I'll be at teaching."

"But my lord!" Albedo began as she turned to Ainz, looking like she was pleading. "She has sullied your great name, and proven to be far too weak to earn your trust or care! she needs to be dealt with and shown the error of her ways!"

Ainz looked at Albedo, and then to Ninya, who still knelt, her eyes glued to the floor. "She has seen the error of her ways already. But, perhaps some modicum of punishment is in order. Ninya!"

"Y-yes." Ninya replied, still kneeling and only shifting her head ever so slightly toward Ainz.

"I give you these orders. You will train under Cocytus, Mare and others as I see fit, using evenings for self-study and rest. This will continue until I believe you are powerful enough to undo this failure of yours, and weakness in this training will not be tolerated!"

"I understand."

"Good. Additionally, you will not speak of the other adventurers or ask about their status. Even when they awaken you will not be granted audience or speech with them for the same reason, until I say otherwise. Do you understand?"

Ninya strained to slowly nod, knowing that it was to focus all of her attentions of training. " Yes. . . I understand . . . my lord."

"Good!" Ainz said as he leaned back on his chair with a proud grin. "Let's see just how far you are willing to go then!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kris opened her eyes, finding a domed ceiling of stone above her, a massive Crystal Chandelier that glowed a strange orange in color hanging from the tip of the dome. It was surprising, but not nearly as surprising as waking up in the first place.

She had after all, finally died in the truest and most final sense of the word.

When it happened she knew what the outcome would be. An explosion like that, there wasn't much she could do to save herself, though she had tried to move in the way of it, to at least partially protect everyone else. But the explosion was all around them, and there was no blocking what hit from all sides. While the gore of the explosion hadn't really hurt her due to not being truly alive, the splinters of bone that flew like darts and arrows had torn through her body like it was nothing, perforating her so perfectly he had felt her body fall to pieces even as she willed it otherwise. She was supposed to be dead, her body destroyed and her only anchor to life destroyed with it. Her spirit should have passed on, and in a way she had hoped it would.

But she hadn't felt her consciousness move as her body fell; she hadn't felt anything different at all even as she heard groans of pan, moans of loss, and the cries of horror and sadness.

Was she finally dead? Was this the afterlife?

Kris tried to move, finding her body would not initially shift. Her back felt weak, unable to lift her body up, and her legs felt limp, impossible to move. Kris glanced around the room, finding no clearly visible doorway or way out, or in on the walls of what was for sure a circular room. It was strange, but not nearly as strange as the fact that her body now felt whole, when for a long time it had felt manipulated, like she was moving it from a further place as she possessed it. She tried to roll over and cringed from foreign pain, and looked to found herself lying on what appeared to be a feathered wing of purest white, with the tips of the wings a black like pitch.

She stared at the wing for a few seconds in confusion and then moved her aching arm to touch the wing. It felt warm and fluffy in her hand, but most surprising was that she could feel her fingers on the wing, from the wings perspective! It made no sense! She was a ghost possessing her half dead, or fully dead really, body; she didn't have a wing coming off of her!

Then as she shifted some more to try to get a better view of it, a second wing flopped overtop of her, wrapping her in soft fluffiness. Kris scowled in annoyance. She was dead. She was dead, and hell was playing rude tricks on her, that had to be what was happening! she just had to wait for the punchline!

. . . . . . .

. . . . .

. . .

Nothing came. No demons or wraith or undead appeared to laugh at her. Nothing came to turn the wings into pools of sickly blood, or chains that would strangle her soul in torment. No angel appeared to pull her soul to heaven.

Nothing happened.

Rolling painfully back onto her back, Kris stared up at the ceiling, basking in the chandeliers light for a moment before opening her mouth and trying to speak, coughing instead. Her throat felt raw, cold, like she had never used it for anything, or like it was a chunk of stone stuck inside of her body. After a second fit of coughing though, the feeling began to dissipate and she could breathe fine. Oh how good it felt to breathe again!

Letting out a groan Kris tried to get up again, painfully managing to prop herself up with an arm until she was almost sitting. Then she realized a few things, each one doing more to amplify her confusion.

She was naked and sitting on what appeared to be a massive bed, bigger and softer than any she had ever before seen or even heard of.

Her body was shaped the same as it always had been, which was to say she had a good shape, but her body had a healthy and clean pallor to it, not pale like the corpse body she had for what felt like so long.

The pair of wings were not just lying on the bed beside her, they were attached to her shoulder blades.

Kris simply stared at her body for a moment, taking in the facts with complete and utter confusions and surprise. Touching her arms to the other she could feel warmth. Touching her chest she could feel the beat of her heart. Touching the wings she could feel with them, and after a few seconds, even managed to move them around, though the feeling was extremely strange.

Then a door appeared, though Kris felt it appear before she even turned to see it. It felt like magic, like change, and in that instant, the wall shimmered and formed a large double door of hewn stone and aged bronze, both completely unlike the walls of the room or the bed, yet not at all out of place

Remembering that she was naked Kris grabbed the bed covers and pulled them up over her chest, just as the door opened, and a man came into the room, the door closing behind him.

The man wore a stylish suit of red, with white lines going down the entire length of it. His hair was a deep black and slicked back, held that was as if oiled, and a pair of frosted glasses covered is eyes, and his hands and feet were covering black shoes and gloves. He looked extremely sharp, handsome even, and Kris would have mistaken him for a human easily, if not for the silver, reptile like tail that waved behind him, tipped with six dangerous looking spikes.

"Ah, you are awake. My Lord will be most pleased." The man, if that was what he truly was, said with smile that made Kris suddenly feel uneasy.

"And why is that?" Kris asked calmly, not seeing any weapons beside the man's tail. Though if he had a tail he wasn't human, so he could have other weapons she could not see.

"Because it means that the others should awaken soon as well." The man said before bowing, though it looked forced. "I am Demiurge, in Service to my lord, I came to check up on you, and as you are awake, am willing to answer a handful of questions for you before I depart, if you would like."

"Where are we?" Kris asked immediately, not taking her gaze away from the man, feeling that if she did she would likely regret it.

"The Great Tomb of Nazarick."

Kris blinked at the name, not recalling it. "Okay. who is your lord?"

"My Lord is none other Than Ainz Ooal Gown, whom you shall be privy to meet in the future, if he permits it that is."

Kris thought to herself for a second, trying to decide whether to ask about her own situation, or every else. and went with both. "What exactly has happened to me, and are my friends okay?"

Demiurge looked at Kris for a moment, his tail suddenly shifting as he smiled. "They are fine, for now. As to what has happened to you, you have been reborn as something greater than what you were!"

"That . . . . . . doesn't answer my question." Kris deadpanned, feeling something odd in the air. It was no fragrance, more like an aura of power, or strength, of something she didn't understand.

"You're right, it doesn't." Demiurge said as he snapped his fingers, and a massive wooden chest suddenly appeared in front of him, and dropped to the floor with a heavy thud. "Inside this are a variety of clothes. cloth yourself. I shall return in a half hour to pick you up." Demiurge said as he turned to leave.

"Pick me up?"

"Yes, to meet my lord!" Demiurge stated before leaving, the door disappearing behind him as quickly as it had first appeared.

Taking a moment to glance around the room and finding nothing magical that she could see, Kris slowly shifted herself off the bed and over to the chest. straining, she managed to open it and found a wide variety of clothing within, but one thing caught her eye. All of the tops either had no backs to them ,or had backs with a pair of slices down them, as if all the clothing was chosen and prepared for the wings coming out of her back.

"Ugh, it's been so long since I wore anything but simple under armour clothing." Kris complained to herself as she kept looking over the clothing. All of it was regular clothing, some extremely simple like a farmers, others more regal like a noble ladies, but none of it was armoured in any way, and clearly not made for combat.

Finally, after much deliberation and failed attempts at getting dressed due entirely to the wings, Kris was dressed. She had chosen a simple long skirt the color of grey stone, simple shoes, and a backless top that was a dark brown in color. She wanted a top with more actual cloth to it, but she couldn't figure out how to get the wings into the other tops, so backless it was.

As if called by the fact she was now clothed, the door to the room reappeared, and Demiurge stepped through, a strangely worrying smile on his face "Good, follow me. It is time to meet our lord!"

"Our?"

Demiurge simply smiled wider.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Swords, Bones, Blood, then loud noises, pain and nothingness. That was the last thing Lowgen remembered. He could do the math, he was dead. He had survived on his own in the forests for years, had taken life to keep his own going, as life in the forest required. It had given him an uncanny understanding of what could kill and what would simply maim. But now that skill was being called into question.

He was sure he had died. He had been stabbed by a skeletons sword; right through the chest just before the explosion of bones destroyed everything. Yet he could feel himself lying on something soft, possibly a bed.

Maybe he was dead and the afterlife had a sense of humor. That'd be grand. " Yeah, real fucking grand."

"Oh, your awake." Came a woman's voice, sounding pleasant and predatory, familiar and foreign.

Years of experience kick started Lowgen's body, his heart immediately pumping blood fast as his muscle tensed and readied for combat. He instantly sat up in a combat stance, quickly finding the situation and environment around him strange.

He was in a circular room with a massive bed in the centre, a chandelier above lighting the room's dark walls. A large door of solid stone and accented by dark wood was directly in front of the bed up a short half dozen steps, and on those steps was a person, the same one he had seen in Carne village!

"Your that guard from Carne, Ainz Ooal Gowns if I recall." Lowgen said as he looked at her. Finding his eyesight strange, like his eyes were being spread apart a bit. It hadn't been immediately noticeable, but it felt like he could see, more?

"Yep! Lupusregina Beta is my name!" She said happily with a smile as she pulled an absurdly large sceptre off her back and leaned it against the wall before she bowed slightly, and took of her hat. Lowgen had found her hats shape strange when he had seen her in Carne village, but he hadn't expected pointed doglike ears to pop away from her head as soon as the hat was off!

Lowgen shifted so he was ready to move in an instant if needed. "You're not human then? What are you?" Lowgen asked, finding his gaze drifting along the contours of her body, picking out the details in her maid outfit, as well as the shape of her hips, waist, and the bulge of her breasts. But why was he?

"Nope!" Lupusregina declared with a smile as she picked up her sceptre in one hand and rested it on her shoulder as she walked down the stairs, causing her hips to sway and her breasts to shake with each step. "I'm a werewolf!"

Lowgen had felt his eyes stuck to her body, especially her hips and breasts as she had come forward. it had been strange, but not unthinkable if he considered how long it had been since he had slept with a woman. But as soon as she said she was a werewolf, something inside his head snapped like a dry twig. Under any other circumstance he would instantly leap for a weapon, increase the distance between them, or try to get away as fast as possible. Werewolves were not creatures to be trifled with after all.

Instead he lunged at her, feeling a strange primal heat across his whole body. Her body looked amazing, beautiful and easy to claim.

Until she swung her sceptre into Lowgen's body, sending him flying into the wall with a heavy thud, the stone not budging, shifting or even shaking at his contact with it.

Surprisingly Lowgen got up, his body aching, but feeling like nothing was broken. His body felt like forged steel, and the heat built again when he looked at Lupusregina. Her body was perfect to make his own, to claim and command!

"Oh, I like those eyes! the eyes of a predator going after prey!" Lupusregina teased as she leaned forward, allowing her cleavage to be seen, just before Lowgen rushed at her again. "But nope!" She mocked as she spun around his lunge and struck him with the sceptre, sending him flying over the bed and into the wall again, this time a little bit of dust shifting off the chandelier above.

"You, you-!" Lowgen growled, his voice raspy, more like a growl.

"As much as I'd love to have you, entertain me!" Lupusregina said as she suddenly stood up all proper and formal, "Ainz wanted to see you when you awoke, so calm down beastie. Just because we're similar doesn't mean either of us get a taste!"

"What, what are you talking about?!" Lowgen demanded, feeling very strange. What had he just done? What had he tried to do? and what was she talking about?

Lupusregina suddenly giggled and smiled as she pointed at Lowgen. "You haven't noticed at all? About your body?"

Lowgen blinked and slowly looked down, his eyed going wide with horror. His arms were monstrous, massively muscular and long, covered in thick reddish black hair, and his fingers were longer than they should have been, tipped with long shining black claws. Glancing further down he could tell his feet had turned into a beasts as well, ending with claws and covered in fur of the same color, but he could not tell any more, his body structure didn't seem to allow it.

"Need a mirror to gawk at those lovely taught muscles of yours?" Lupusregina asked with a smile as she tapped her sceptre on the ground, causing a mirror surrounded by an ebony frame to simply appear against the wall near Lowgen.

He turned to it with great hesitation, and his horror and anger tripled upon looking at the mirror.

His body was no longer his own. His legs were like a beasts, with a second bend in them, massive and muscular even beneath the thick hair. Up from his waist his back seemed to curve forward, giving his wide torso a hunch that allowed several Large black spines to be easily seen coming out of his back, each one pointing up towards the air, not down toward the ground like one would expect. A tail of black something came out from his lower back, segmented and covered in spikes and spines seemingly at random. Worst was his head, now like a massive wolves, only deformed. His jaw was wider, his teeth all larger than they should be, and out the back of his head protruded a trio of black horns that shone a dull red in the light. His eyes looked back at him in the mirror, black and orange being the only colors in them, no whites anywhere to show of any humanity.

Lowgen slowly turned his head to Lupusregina, his lips curling into a snarl as he spoke. "What has happened to me?"

"Well you transformed when you tried to take me." Lupusregina said with a sultry smile. "You're not human anymore obviously, you're something better now!"

"What, am, I!" Lowgen demanded, his tone a growl as he felt rage filling his thoughts, nearly clouding them until he slowly calmed himself down. " You, you said I transformed? I can look human at least?"

Lupusregina smiled again, looking honestly pleased about something. "You do learn fast! While I can't tell you what you are, as Ainz wants to, I can tell you how to change back if you'd like?" She explained as she pulled out a bag from by the door and tossed it onto the bed. "Once you change back you'll need to put some clothe on too so we can bring you to meet Lord Ainz!

"You'll tell me how to change back then? Will he explain what is going on?" Lowgen asked, extremely nervous and tense as he spoke.

"Yep!"

"Albright, how do I change back?"

" I'll tell you now, so listen carefully!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anya felt cool.

It was nice. Since leaving her home village in the far north, she never felt totally cool, her body never felt truly comfortable. The heat, as little as it was in some places, always made her feel warm. It wasn't a nice warmth, like the sheets of a bed or a good coat. No, it was uncomfortable warmth that made her sweat ever so slightly. It made her clothes dirty faster, it made her need baths more regularly, and most of all, it made people inclined to wear less protective clothing.

She hated the heat.

Warmth of the home in the cool nights, the warmth of family around a table or the hearth, the warmth of a coat over the back as the fields were worked, these were the types of warmth she liked. The heat of the land, or the sun, of their heat reflecting through windows and boiling her in her sheets while trying to sleep, these were the kinds of warmth she hated.

She hated the heat.

She hated the heat, but she tried her best to not let it show. If she looked uncomfortable, people would ask questions, and by the rules, she was not allowed to tell people exactly where her village was just that it was north.

In truth it was not just north, her village was so far to the north that snow covered the ground all year long. Hidden in a valley, it was protected from the worst storms of nature or mankind, never fully buried in snow, or politics.

Survival was always the most important thing. Monsters and animals were hunted for their meat and hides. The frost choked forests provided everything else, from fruits and vegetables that could survive the cold, to the hardy wood that formed the thick walls of their homes.

But the village was not perfectly safe, and sometimes danger came calling. A noble, or the son of one, came claiming that the village was on their lands and that they had to pay taxes they could not afford. She tried to explain that to him, but he wouldn't take it, wouldn't understand, or just couldn't understand.

So he gave her a mission of killing a great beast in some other lands, so she did. But when she had come back, he was still claiming they had to pay taxes regardless. He threatened to take away one of the villages young girls as a way to pay the taxes, and the glint in his eye told her all she needed to know. He died on the end of her halberd, his warm blood steaming in the cold air as it dripped down into the snow.

His death would endanger the village though, so she left, taking the body with her until she was far enough away to dump it. But the village's law made it clear. Even in defence of her people, she had killed another person without remorse, and for that she was banished, never to return.

She always claimed she came south to train, to get stronger, but the truth of the matter was she had committed a sin to protect her village, and hadn't felt anything about doing it, not when the man endangering her family was such scum.

Anya felt cool, but she didn't know why.

After all, she had been fighting, fighting to protect her new friends her new. . . . . . . . .

They had been in the graveyard, surrounded by the dead and the dying clawing at them with unearthly moan and groans. Then everything became red and she felt hot liquid across her body. Her muscles seizes, her blood screamed, her insides felt like they were melting like molten metal. Then everything went black and she had felt nothing.

So why now did she feel so comfortably cool?

Anya opened her eyes, finding that they felt heavy and did not wish to open, but opened them anyway. She appeared to be in some sort of room, but it was strange. The angle was like she was being held up in the air, and some sort of film or glass seemed to be in front of her, just slightly warping the way the room looked for her. She could not move her head, but she could see the edge of, something below her, and a door ahead of her. Someone was standing in front of the door, but she couldn't make them out. The glass was barring her vision. But the glass was so cool and calming, so why worry.

. . . . No. it was cool, but she had people counting on her. She had a place for herself now, among her aliens, among her friends. Wherever this place was, she couldn't just sit around enjoying the coolness. She had to go to them, had to find them!

In that instant the glass that surrounded her, turning out to be ice, shattered out in every direction. Chunks of it as thick as bricks flew out and crashed onto the floor and walls, while water as cold as glaciers splashed out, soaking the massive bed just as Anya landed on it, her body dropping like a wet limp rag.

Anya tried to move her body, feeling a strange combination of heat and cold across it even as it refused to obey her notions. She went to speak and found her throat parched and painful, and instead tried again to move her body. After a moment of trying, she was able to move an arm in front of her face to brace herself on the bed, and noticed that the skin of her arm was a light blue in colour.

"Wh-what?" Anya was able to weakly say in surprise, just before blinking and reasserting her intent. She needed to see where she was, needed to get a better image. Placing her palm on the bed she pushed down and tried to shift her position, succeeding by twisting her body to the side, allowing her to arch her neck and look at the door.

Standing in front of the door was a maid. But she was familiar, with orange hair, an eyepatch, and a scarf of greens and blacks. She almost didn't recognize her, as she felt completely different than she was used to, but after a second it fully clicked. "Shizu?"

"No. CZ Delta. Pleiades battle maids." CZ said with a shake of her head as she slowly and silently walked forward until she was only a meter away from the bed that Anya laid atop.

"W-What? I don't. . Understand." Anya struggled to say, finding her lungs weak and her breath slow as she tried to move, her body still resisting every attempt.

"Do not move quickly. Body recently reformed. Still weak, as it gathers strength." CZ said unmoving, with her expression unchanging. She looked somehow more dangerous in the outfit she now wore. And the object slung over her back looked strange to Anya, like some sort of black misshapen block, yet somehow it terrified her.

"Re-formed?" Anya asked as she slowly looked down at her hand and looked it over again. Her skin was still light blue in color, with her nails being a darker blue. A couple seconds later strange frosty ice crystals formed around her wrist before her eyes. "What is, happening to me?" Anya said after another second, finding her throat no longer hurt.

"Reincarnation." CZ said stoically.

The word hit Anya like a brick to the face, completely shocking her. Reincarnation, the same thing that Ninya had said was done to her? So, she had been reincarnated then? But where was she? And what was she?

"Body is looking better. Can you sit up?" CZ suddenly asked, stopping Anya from immediate asking any of the questions that were flooding her thoughts.

Anya moved her arm, finding it didn't ache. She moved her neck and twisted her body finding the same. "I- I think so. . ."

"Slowly sit up. Look at body. Stay calm."

Anya nodded and slowly tried to do as CZ said, pulling herself up to a sitting position with her legs to the side and one arm supporting her as she looked herself over. She was naked, her entire body being that light blue in color. Her hair was falling behind her and over her shoulder, now a deep blue in color with the tips of her hair turning to a lighter blue in color. What was most surprising however was that her lower legs seemed to be non-existent! Instead of feet, her lower legs were sharp points of ice that seemed to claw up her legs to her knee's, forming ornate crystalline patterns just below them. The points at the bottom were far too pointy and tight to possibly be over her feet, it was if her entire lower legs had turned into ornate icicles!

Noticing the pattern just below hr knees she looked at her body again and found frostlike patterns going up from her lower thighs all the way up to her armpits, covering both sides of her torso. "What . . . what am I?" Anya finally asked as she looked back at CZ, finding that there was now a trunk beside her. Where had that come from?

"Can you stand?" CZ asked, ignoring Anya's question as she bent over and opened he chest, revealing it to be filled with a modest assortment of clothing.

"Um, I don't know." Anya admitted as she looked at the spikes that were now her lower legs and feet with uncertainty.

"Try. When you can stand you can get dressed." CZ explained, speaking more that Anya was used to.

Anya looked at her legs for another second before slowly nodding and sliding them over the side of the bed, her body now moving as she wanted it to. She could somehow feel the tips of the spikes of ice brush against the carpet around the bed, but how could she feel it, and how could she walk on spikes?

Taking a deep breath, and preparing herself to either fall backward, or forwards onto her face, Anya used her arms to help and pulled herself, just like she would when standing up.

Surprisingly, once she was up she felt perfectly fine and stable, even more balanced than ever before even! Glancing down she realized that she wasn't actually balanced on the spike, but she was floating ever so slightly, about an inch away from the carpet; or more accurately the tips of the spikes were! She tried lifting her legs up, crouching down, bending over, she could do it all without a problem, as if she still had feet. It was strange, even stranger that her posture and balance felt better, making her smile slightly, happy to not be falling on her face.

"Clothing is here. Once you are clothed we will leave." CZ said as she took a step back, and looked at the open chest of clothing.

"Um okay." Anya said uncertainly as she began pulling pieces of clothing out. "Um, what do you mean leave? Where are we going like this?"

"To see our lord." CZ responded as Anya slipped on some undergarments and slid a long skirt on with no difficulty from her 'feet'

"Who?" Anya asked as she grabbed a shirt and put it on, finding that her hair actually had frost forming in it that made the shirt speckled with little bits of water that froze again in seconds. Was her body ice cold?

"Ainz Ooal Gown."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sven sat up on a massive bed and glanced around the room it was in, that he was in. Perfectly circular, only a single door, made of smooth stone and with a chandelier above him. The floor was carpeted, and the curtains on the bed cold be pulled around it, but where too thin to really hide anything. The room was clearly meant for one thing, holding someone. Sure it looked nice and was comfortable, but the fact was that it had only one massive door, and it was a little too nice really.

"So I'm imprisoned by, someone. After I died, but am somehow alive." Sven said to himself as he tried to think about the options and possibilities.

An illusion? No, he had felt the pain as splinters of bone broke into his skin, and he could still taste blood in his mouth somehow, like an aftertaste of death.

Had he been raise from the dead then? A sentient zombie to serve some sick necromancer, like the bastard that had killed them?

He looked down at his arms, finding them clean and with a healthy color to them. No, he wasn't dead; he could feel his heart in his chest as well.

Then Sven noticed something odd. His body felt good, but it also felt strange, different, not like it was supposed to. He looked down at his hand and flexed it. Nothing happened, but the feeling did not go away.

He got up and stood on the bed, feeling a little nervous from being completely naked, but looked himself over anyway. He always had a thin but strong body, but now his muscles were taught and wiry, and his body was leaner. He felt powerful, more so than before.

Moving to step off the bed though was when the strangeness really began, as he found himself moving through the air, landing on the wall and then sliding down it to the floor, all without feeling any resistance or pain.

"What the-?" Sven muttered as he looked back, seeing that he had moved almost five meters of distance with what was supposed to be a single step. Sven looked at the far wall of the room, gauging the distance, and then slowly arched up his foot, and slid his foot back. Instantly he was over the bed, and a second later had landed on the other side, almost hitting the wall but managing to stop just bare of it.

How was he moving so fast without any resistance or practice? It was like he was flying almost, like it was ingrained inside his body and mind. No, the capability was in his body, or more accurately, it was his body!

Sven looked down at his body, then noticing small cyclones of air swirling around his ankles. He looked at his wrists and saw the same, small cyclones of air swilling and twisting about soundlessly.

"So, I'm not human." Sven said calmly a he processed what the situation was. It was the only option. Ninya had said she had been brought back to life as a Kitsune by an item . . . so, what if she, or someone, had that item?

He wasn't proud of it, but his paranoia had gotten the better of him numerous times, making him listen on or eavesdrop on conversation Ninya and Shizu had had with each other. The first time had been after she had saved them, so he knew she had lied about some things, but kept them as half-truths.

The question though, was what was he now?

Looking to the bed Sven glanced down at his feet, the wind cyclones having dies down. He needed to figure out what he was, but he also was beginning to feel cold in the stone room while standing around naked. Carefully concentrating on walking normally he took a step, then another, and another, and found himself at the bed, without having jumped over it.

With a sigh of relief he crawled onto the bed and threw the covers over him, looking at his hands as he continued to think.

He wasn't human anymore. Sure he looked human as far as he could tell, but he wasn't, not anymore. He was some sort of demi human, or even some kind of monster. It had to be that item Ninya had mentioned that had been used on her. A wand of reincarnation. Who used it though? He knew that Ninya had been given one by Haiyou, but it had only one charge. Had she used t on him, to let everyone else die? Or had someone else had one as well? Was everyone alive, or was he the only one?

There were too many questions and not enough answers.

Then the door cracked open and Sven glanced up in worry, only to suddenly become afraid.

Standing in the doorway was a strange creature. It wore a military looking uniform that was colored like sand, but what made him afraid was not it clothing. Its hands were long and tipped with claws, its skin white with a stretched look to it. Its face was an oval of white, three simple black holes being the only thing there, like pits into oblivion itself, staring out at him.

Acting on instinct he did not recognize, Sven dashed off the bed toward the creature, cyclones tearing around his ankles and wrists and he was instantly in front of the creature, and punched down at its head.

Only for one of its hands to catch his fist like it was nothing.

"AH, the young friend of mein Sister awakens!" The creature said with a strangely familiar accent as it lightly pushed Svens arm back, causing him to fly backwards and land on the bed with a light thump. "Apologies, you seem lighter than before now!"

"You, who are you?" Sven asked as he sat up and immediately crotched down, preparing to move if the creature attacked. The creature's voice sounded familiar though. He just couldn't place it!

"Ah, so you do not recall your first meeting with I! " The being said with a flourish of his arms, making Svens eyes go wide.

"Wait, Haiyou? Ninya's fake brother?" Sven said in surprise, not fully able to believe it.

"Yes it is I! Pandora's Actor! Son of mein great lord and Father, Ainz Ooal Gown! I was known of Haiyou to deliver an item of great import to my dearest Sister, Ninya! That is when we met, among the corpse of a great Wurm that I slew with the skills and power bequeathed to me by mein great father!"

"You're not a Kitsune, how are you Ninyas brother?" Sven asked sitting down on the bed to be a little more composed, and decent.

"Ah, We need not be the same as we both were formed by our grand Fathers Great will!" Pandora's actor declared loudly, making Sven wince.

Then it all clicked. Haiyou, or Pandora's actor as it was, was Ainz's servant, just like Ninya was. Ainz was the one who used a wand of reincarnation on Ninya to bring her back. So he must have done the same to him!

"Are the others alive?" Sven asked, hoping to alleviate his first worry.

"But of course!" Pandora's actor replied proudly.

"Alright. This is the home of Ainz Ooal Gown then right?"

"YES! You sit in the great Tomb of Nazarick, Home, base and Abode of Mein great-"

"Okay I get it!" Sven interrupted loudly, already annoyed by Pandora's speech pattern. "Can I get some clothing and speak to him?"

"That was indeed the point of the arrival of I, Pandora's Actor! I bring to you clothing so that you may be an audience to my lord fathers greatness!" Pandora's actor said as he pulled out a pile of clothing from behind him somewhere, before tossing it onto the bed with perfect, flawless aim.

"Alright. So he wanted to speak to me, what, when I woke up then?" Sven asked as he looked over the clothing, finding them to be simple casual clothes. A pair of loose pants and simple sleeveless shirt along with a belt.

"Ah, you understand the great intents of-"

"Alright I get it, that's a yes!" Sven growled as he threw the clothing on and carefully walked over to Pandora actor. "Let's go then; I want to find out just what the situation is here, and what is going to be demanded of us!"

"But of course, follow me if you would!" Pandora's actor said calmly with a wave of his long arms, leading Sven out of the room, and to a meeting he was not looking forward to.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arisa opened her eyes, feeling the softness of a bed beneath her body, a pillow under her head, and warm sheets over her body. It felt nice, but she knew it was wrong, either impossible, or simply unlucky.

It would be impossible because, as much as she didn't want to believe it, she was most likely dead. She had felt the buildup from the spell just before it happened, but hadn't been able to wan everyone, or anyone. They all died in a blast of gore and bone.

If she wasn't dead, than she was simply unlucky. Her friends were dead, and if she was alive it meant someone had either healed or revived her. If they had done either, it was likely because they wanted something, either her mind, or her body. Either option left only one option, to kill those who had taken her, to either kill them, or even better, to break their minds and turn them into mindless thralls!

' . . . . Where did that come from?' Arisa suddenly thought to herself, realizing that her thoughts had been suddenly far more violent than she ever thought she could think.

"I . . . . Need, too . . . . . move." Arisa said to herself, every word an effort that pained her throat, as she tried to move her body, finding it stiff and unresponsive. She couldn't feel her legs, most of her body, or even some of her own head. She had to be paralyzed, or something similar.

Feeling a finger twitch ,and her feeling slowly returning to an arm, she pulled it over her body, finding that she had been sleeping on her side, and pulled her arm up in front of her, eyes going wide as she saw her own hand and arm.

Her arm and hand were not how they should have been. Her arm was light purple in color, with the backside of it being slightly darker purple. Her hand was similar, a light purple in color with the back of her hand and her fingers a darker shade. Her fingers also had strange webbing like skin between them that went halfway up her fingers, and her nails were such a dark purple they were almost black!

Arisa stared at her arm in bewilderment. One part of her wanted to scream in horrified shock, while the rest of her was simply curious. Then, after a moment of utter stillness, she remembered Ninya's story of how she was reincarnated, and realized something similar must have happened to her. Had Ninya's master done the same to her? Had Ninya? Was she the only one saved, or had everyone been saved? Questions whirled in Arisa's mind, but there were no answers, so she closed her eyes and calmed herself down.

Opening her eyes she looked over her hand and arm, noticing that on the back of her hand was a bright green, seemingly organic gemlike bulge. It looked strange, but it told her nothing of her circumstance or what she now was. So Arisa took a couple breaths and tried to roll herself onto her back, succeeding on her second try.

Above her was a massive chandelier, so large that if it fell there would be no way to get out of the way. Strangely though, it didn't worry her at all, and her own body seemed far more interesting.

Lifting both her arms up she found they both were the same, but also different. One of those gems was on the back of each hand, and the darker purple was the same on both, but it was not symmetrical. It made sense though, if the differing colors were a natural thing for whatever she now was, there's no reason it would be exactly the same. Maybe it was like skin coloration, or some kind of birth mark?

Arisa touched her own arms with the other, finding her skin now felt tough but also smoother, like it had no texture. Strangely she could still feel every spot she touched, both with her fingers and the arms themselves.

'She's awake.'

Arisa blinked at the sudden voice. It sounded, different, unhuman, both predatory and neutral, like a predator that was uninterested in her. The problem was where the voice had come from. She didn't hear the voice exactly; it was like she thought she heard it.

No, it was like when she was using the telepathy, hearing people surface thoughts. Was that what it was, hearing someone's surface thought? If it was, it was strange, as using the telepathy skill required concentration, she wasn't able to just hear anything.

Arisa blinked and put the worry out of her mind. whoever owned that thought didn't consider her a threat and clearly had no intentions of doing her harm ,so for now she needed to figure out what she was, then figure out if she could communicate or not.

Arisa placed her hands down beside her, intending to pull herself up into a sitting position, but stopped as she felt a tug at her skull. She had pressed her hand on something, and lifted it up. It looked like a long single tendril of flesh, and as she followed it with her hand, realized it went up to her head. She touched her head and found that instead of hair, there were numerous thick and seemingly muscular feeling tentacles coming down from her head. Each of them had a clear underside that had more feeling to it and was slightly less tough, and she even could feel hard beadlike bumps on most of them that felt similar to the ones on the back of her hands. Her hair was just like her arms, tough and nearly textures, but her hair was like tentacles, and she could feel them shift slightly under her, just like she could feel her arms.

Just what was she now?

Pushing herself up into a sitting position, using nothing but her hair none the less, Arisa glanced down at got the first good look at her body. Her torso was the same purple color, a lighter purple on her front, with the darker purple along her sides. Her breasts which before had been nearly non-existent, now actually had a shape to them, though still small, and she could see another one of those green gemlike bulged on her chest, between and a bit above her breasts. Her body also had healthy curves to it, comprised of prominent hips and a slender waist, making her sure she must have gotten somewhat taller and maybe a little bit older. As she looked though, she realized why her hips were so prominent, due to the bulge under the bed covers.

Throwing them off, she found that she no longer had a pair of thin legs like women were supposed to. Instead, a number of long, thick, muscular tentacles came down from her waist, each a dark purple in color with another green beadlike gem at the top just below her hips. She tried to move them like she would her legs, and got a twitch out of a couple of them, and then tried again, and again. After almost a dozen tries Arisa could actually move the thick tentacles about, and found that, not only could they move in ways no legs could ever even get close to, that there was also some tight smooth skin like ebbing between the tentacles for the first half foot up by her hips and down, almost like a biological skirt or something similar. She could the inner sides of each of her 'leg tentacles' was far less smooth and more muscular, and realised that that would likely be how she could gain movement with such a strange lower body.

After a couple moments of fiddling and testing with her legs and body, and her new balance, Arisa slowly shifted herself over to the side of the bed, her Tentacles legs, which she found there were a total of nine of them, slipping to the floor with muffled thumps and a light squelch. It seemed her tentacles had a thin coating of liquid on them, though it seemed she couldn't tell herself by her own sense of touch.

Glancing around Arisa took in the circular rooms complete lack of decorations and turned her gaze toward the one who had been in the room with her, the one who she had to forcibly ignore to not pick up their thoughts.

The woman wore an outfit similar to Ninya's thought it was more heavily layered and designed to look vaguely like a maid outfit. The sleeves covered her arms completely, and on her face was an unmoving mask. Again, one part of Arisa felt like she should run in fear, or get as far away from this unknown woman as possible. The rest of her however, felt something entirely different. It felt an uncaring being, able to do as it pleased, a soul similar to her own. And from this Arisa felt herself smile slightly, as if she couldn't control the reaction. "Hello."

"Hello." The girl responded instantly, sounding both polite and neutral all at once.

"I hope this isn't to direct, but might I have some clothing and a mirror?" Arisa asked, feeling extremely good and calm about the whole situation for some strange reason. She knew she should be fearful, worried, and even horrified that she wasn't a human anymore. But instead all she felt had calm hopefulness. And a small pang of hunger that seemed to slowly be getting larger.

"There are some on the other side of the bed." The woman said as she pointed behind Arisa, and as she turned around found that she was not lying. A full length mirror sat beside the bed, along with a large metal and wooden chest, opened and showing the contents within as various types of clothing.

"Ah, thank you." Arisa said as she pulled her legs up and slid them across the bed. taking a second to prepare herself she stood up off the bed. She had expected her new, more matured body shape to pose a problem for her balance, but instead found that her increased number of legs made a worry of balance impossible, and looked herself in the mirror. Exactly as she had seen her entire body was in shades of purple. Her face was still her own, but looked a couple years older, as did her entire torso's shape. The tentacles that made up her hair seemed to shift and wiggle casually, and she even found two short ones protruding slightly outwards like cowlicks of hair.

She knew she should be disgusted, but all she felt was appreciations and pride in her body. And that just made her somehow feel even stranger inside.

"You work for the one who did this to me?" Arisa asked as she bent down and began looking through the clothing, ignoring anything related to do with normal legs and instead looking for a single piece dress of some sort that would at least go down to the same length as her pseudo organic skirt did.

"Yes. I am Entoma Vasilissa Zeta, of the Pleiades battle maids of Nazarick. I serve my lord Ainz Ooal Gown, though he is not responsible for your new race." Entoma said, Arisa finding her voice oddly cute, even if the mask on her head did not move, making it slightly unsettling.

"Oh, I see." Arisa said as she found a dress that could work, one that was completely dark black, and began sliding it over her head, finding her hair tentacles sliding out the way as she did. "Who did this to me then? Are my friends alright or . . . ?"

"I cannot say as Lord Ainz told me not too. He wants to speak to you when you are ready." Entoma said simply as Arisa' hair tentacles began deftly tying the strings on the back of the dress, tightening it across her chest a bit more than she expected. It seemed she'd need to get used to that, and her hair tentacles being able to do such a thing.

"Oh. Okay." Arisa said as she tightened the waist of the dress a bit and turned to Entoma, her stomach suddenly loudly making noise. "Um, will there be food?"

"Yes, Lord Ainz said there will be a meal provided."

Arisa shivered unconsciously as suddenly the mental picture of a person jumped into her mind at the mention of food. "One second." She said as she slowly and meticulously began 'walking' toward Entoma, her Tentacles slipping and sliding over each other and moving her forward without making even the barest hint of sound. She crossed the distance in the same time it would have taken her to walk, and with a smile she nodded. "Alright, I'm ready!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ainz Ooal Gown sat on his throne and stared at the forty flags that sat on the two sides of the throne room, high above. Only forty flags, for the one with his own sigil he had destroyed when he took the name of the guild as his own. When he thought back to it, it made for good effect, but that flag, his flag, was irreplaceable, and in a way he regretted it as much as he could with his current predicament.

'No, I must not think of that, there is something else that requires my attention' he thought as he looked down at to floor, where five magic circles sat, shimmering just slightly.

Ninya had done something impossible, but to do something impossible, it made the effects take a similarly impossible time, and now he could finally see the results of her actions. As they had all been a party together, their new existences would be just as much of a shock to each other as they had been to themselves, so he had set up a particular system.

Each of the party members would teleport into the throne room with the one escorting them, and each circle had a spell cast over it. Those who teleported through the circles would not be able to leave them, or see other people on the other circles, this way he could undo the spell at any time, to give them all a sudden view of each other, and the power he wielded, without having to resort to killing someone. It felt like a good plan, but the true test would not be how effectively it would work, but how well each of them took the changes their bodies had gone through.

Ainz of course had ideas of what they would be, but he had seen it as it was just beginning, and had not cared to look on the last few weeks. Their exact races were unknown to him now, and he would only know what they were after seeing them, or possibly looking at their statistic windows.

Ninya had been lucky with her change as it did not immediately alter her Alignment or personality to any real extent, he was sure that at least half of them would not be so lucky, so he was very curious as to what they would be. So curious he planned to kick everyone else out of the room to talk with them privately even!

Then the first Magic circle began glowing, then another, and another, then the last two. Ainz quickly placed his Mask upon his face and gloves on his hands, not wanting to show he was an Overlord to them immediately and scaring them to death. It would be a waste after such a miracle had happened after all. No, revealing his identity was an act that had to be used correctly.

A Second later, they all teleported into the throne room, and Ainz had to hold himself back from letting out a laugh. He had spoken with Ninya and Shizu many times since they had returned, both getting in depth stories of what they had gone through, and getting descriptions of who was who in Ninya's party. As such he felt he was well versed in their looks and basic personalities, and their changed were so varied and drastic he smiled beneath the mask.

"Demiurge, CZ, Entoma, Lupusregina, Pandoras Actor, Thank you all for escorting our guests to me!" Ainz said calmly from his throne, not getting off of it as his staff hovered ominously nearby. He could see the awe and surprise on the five adventurer's faces, as well as their nervous fear. Not allowing anyone to speak up though, he continued with an order. "You may all return to your duties, with the exception of Entoma. I would like you to go and fetch one of the live prisoners and prepare them for transport here when I tell you. That is all.

The five of them bowed and did as was asked of them. The five adventurers also did not move, but looked on in confusion when more names than they could see were called. Ainz waited a minute, then two, until finally one of the two men opened his mouth to speak, and he spoke over him.

"So, you are the adventurers that Partied up with Ninya then?" Ainz Asked, getting confused looks by them all as they looked around, unable to see each other. "Allow me," Ainz then said as her grabbed his staff and slammed it to the floor, dispersing the magic circles beneath their feet, and the spells weaved into them, in one instant.

The effect among the five of them was instantaneous. Each of them saw the other four and their reactions were all the same. Complete and utter shock and worry, mixed with fear. The two men still looked mostly like themselves, though obviously had some changes. The one woman who had been dead looked mostly the same as well, with the addition of her wings. The other two women however were far from how they originally looked, and none of them knew how to react or what to say.

The first to speak up however was Sven, as he glanced at Lowgen. "Lowgen."

"Y-yeah." Lowgen replied uncertainly.

"Kris." Sven said as he looked to her, getting a nod of confirmation. Then he looked to Anya and Arisa, and had to look between them for a few moments. "Anya, and Arisa . . . . right?"

"Y-yes." Arisa responded, looking away with a strange expression, while Anya just nodded, tears filling her eyes before they turned into small spheres of ice and fell to the ground.

"Oh, thank goodness everyone is alright!" Anya cried with happiness, wiping tears from her eyes, and throwing the ice drops to the ground in turn.

"Alright, isn't the word I would use!" Lowgen said gruffly.

"No, we're alive but . . . . " Sven stopped as he looked to Ainz. "What exactly are we? Aside from, not human now I mean?"

"Call it what it is Sven, Were monsters!" Lowgen said with a growl as he looked at Ainz as well, "And you are the reason, right?"

Ainz chuckled, making them all look at him warily. "As comical as that would be, my apprentice is responsible for your new existences, not I."

"Your apprentice?" Anya asked in confusion.

"Ninya." Sven said a few seconds later, connecting the dots.

"Very good. Yes, she is the one responsible for allowing you to live again!" Ainz declared. "Would you like to know how?"

"Of course we do!" Lowgen snapped, his eyes filled with anger.

"Hmph, very well. I had used a magical item called a wand of reincarnation to reincarnate her, and the same wand was delivered to her by my servant Pandora's actor, who was masquerading as the one called Haiyou. The wand had one charge within it. But she managed a minor miracle and was able to spread its last charges effect to all of you. Of course, this made the changes take far longer than it normally would, though the effect itself did not diminish it would appear."

"Where is Ninya then?" Sven asked surprising Ainz a bit. After all, he had expected them to be more worried about how long they were out. Having a caring party truly was a wonderful thing!

"Ninya is, preoccupied at the moment due to an understanding of orders between us, related to your own situations." Ainz Explained as he stood up. "Before we continue, shall I explain to you each what you have become?"

"Please do!" Arisa said instantly, surprising everyone with how sure she sounded. "I keep having odd thoughts, and think little of them. I need to know why!"

"I see. Then I shall begin with you!" Ainz said as he silently used an information spell, pulling up Arisa'a information, just to be sure she was what he figured. "You my dear Magic caster are now known as what is called a Mind flayer!"

"A, mind flayer?" Anya asked, sounding somewhat afraid of the name.

Arisa however was looking at her own hand, "And, what is that exactly, I have never heard of it before."

"I would think not. They come from the land I do, but that does not matter. A Mind flayer Is an Extremely intelligent creature that has a natural immunity, and a gift, for Psionic magic. Mind magic. They are well known as a race that indulges their desires by breaking and enslaving those they find to do their bidding. They also primarily subsist off of psychological energy, that is, the minds of other creatures!"

"Oh my gods!" Anya muttered in horror.

Arisa however, seemed to be smiling ever so slightly. "I, see. . . . .I suppose there's no choice but to get used to it then, right?"

"Arisa how can you say that?!" Anya exclaimed in surprise.

"She can say it, because many races of Heteromorphics have particular Alignments that are a part of what they are. Mind Flayers are most often Lawfully Evil, and as such her disposition and thoughts have likely been effected by this. She is the same person, but her thought processes will have altered to be more evil and selfish."

"I . . . . Do feel kind of like getting revenge on people all of a sudden." Arisa admitted, her hair shifting strongly. "And, like killing people. I know it's bad but. . I just don't feel that against it. Weird."

"No, not weird, dangerous!" Anya said as she slid over and looked at Arisa, only then noticing that she had gotten a bit taller, " Are you sure you re still . . .You?"

Arisa looked at Anya for a second and nodded with a smile. "Yes, I'm still me. Just, maybe a little more dangerous I guess. I don't think I'll be so indecisive either."

"Okay, promise me you won't give into those urges?" Anya asked, making Arisa look conflicted.

"I- I'll try."

"If you are quiet finished, there are still four of you with no ideas what you are." Ainz said with a slightly annoyed tone. "Unless you like being kept in the dark perhaps?"

"No, please continue." Kris said, sounding oddly vocal.

"Very well, then continuing with the one who caused this little pause." Ainz Said as he looked to Anya. "You have been turned into an Elemental, a Subspecies of an Undine, An elemental of Ice called a Glacies. You are ice and snow incarnate, able to manipulate it at will, as your body is both flesh and element."

"And . . . my alignment?" Anya asked nervously as she looked herself over, lifting one of her pointed legs with a look of undecided confusion

"Glacies are Unrelated to good or evil, and their ideals are shaped by their lives. Your alignment has likely not changed form when you were human."

"Oh thank goodness!" Anya said with relief. "Is there anything else?"

" Hmm, you may have a difficult time dealing with extreme heat, and might find yourself feeling unaffected by events not directly related to you. But aside from that, no, not that I can think of at this time."

"I see. . . . Can I get feet, or . . ."

"You could perhaps form them of ice from your legs, but they would be only for looks."

"Damn. Need to get used to floating around I guess." Anya said with a sigh as she raised a leg and crossed it over the other, seemingly sitting on nothing as she floated there.

"Well you have a good start at it then!" Ainz said with a chuckle as he looked to Kris, Lowgen and Sven. "Now, who wishes to know of their existence next?"

"May I?" Kris asked as she looked to Sven and Lowgen, both of whom nodded.

"Very well. . . . Oh? Interesting, and unexpected! From having been partly deceased already, you have been reincarnated into an avatar of death, and of Rebirth; An Angel of Death, sometimes Called a Stygian Angel, or a Death god!"

"A Stygian Angel?" Kris asked in awe as she shifted her wings around, glancing at the black tips.

"Yes. Angels normally are immune to holy energies, but an angel of death is only resistant to them because they are also resistant to death energy, such as necromancy. Similarly, Death angels innately know necromantic magic, such as raising the dead, and can learn holy magic as well."

"Anything else? What of my alignment?" Kris asked as she took a step forward, her voice far stronger than before.

"Hmm, you can fly without magic, obviously. But for the most part, your own skills shall shape how you grow. Angels of Death are often chaotic good, willing to go to great extents to do what they feel is right, and to take the souls of those who have sinned. You likely will feel a strong response to witnessing law breaking, yet may feel a lack of care to breaking them yourself if you can rationalize a good reason as to why."

"Will I feel anything specific if I see undead or other angels?"

"It will depend on your own feelings, you may feel disgust, a desire to defeat them, or use them. It will depend on each individual situation." Ainz Responded calmly.

"Okay. Thank you for explaining this to me." Kris said as she looked over herself and smiled at the fact that, not only did she have a heartbeat, she felt stronger as well.

"Then, you are-" Ainz Began to say as he looked to Lowgen.

"A werewolf, I know." Said Lowgen gruffly, Continue on already.

Ainz internally thanked his prior decision to have no Nazarick resident nearby for this conversation, as Lowgen's response would have gotten him killed if Demiurge, Albedo or any guardian was present. "No, you are not a werewolf." Ainz said after a few seconds of silence.

"I am, I've already transformed once. I'm some sort of demonic werewolf." Lowgen insisted rather angrily, his tone very close to a growl.

"No, you are not demonic. You are a Subspecies of a Werewolf, known as a Wendigo."

". . . Fine, I'm listening."

"Good. A Wendigo is a Subspecies of Werewolf known for its more powerful frame, and its extreme desires of violence and greed. They are naturally violent and take what they wish, sinning without a care. It is not just lives they will take, but equipment, bodies and, other things as well." Ainz said to Lowgen with a knowing smirk, causing him to instinctively growl at him. "They are however, one of the most powerful creatures of the forests. Their bodies are highly resistant to all non-magical weaponry, and their claws and teeth are known to be able to pierce plate mail and cut through solid rock!"

"So I'm a Mutant werewolf that is driven by instinct and violence then." Lowgen said with an angry scowl.

"That is a more accurate description, yes." Ainz Said as he looked to Sven. "And you, you are something I have only heard of!"

"Some kind of wind elemental, right?" Sven asked calmly, far more so than Anya or Lowgen were.

"Yes, similar. You are what is known as a Kamaitachi, Often called a Sickle Wind. While you look humanoid, you are essentially an avatar of wind and blades, capable of moving at the speed of the greatest winds, and turning such winds into blades that can cut like a razor. However, as you are essentially a physical manifestation of winds themselves, your body is not as heavy as it once was. You will likely be not even a quarter of your previous weight. Your physical strength shall be weaker, and shows of pure strength your downfall."

"I see." Sven said as he looked at his hand, realizing why he had been able to move so easily. "I assume that my alignment hasn't shifted all that much? I don't feel any different at least."

"No, your alignment will likely not have changed. Your friends who have will keep the rest of you busy enough!" Ainz said with a chuckle as he came down from his throne. "Now then, those questions are out of the way, so we can speak of the reason you are here!"

"Please do." Sven said quickly, noticing that Anya and Lowgen both were about to speak up, and did not look even close to calm.

"Hmmm. You all are no longer Human but Monsters, Heteromorphic's, highly intelligent being far greater than simple humans, just as Ninya and CZ are. Ninya is of course my apprentice, but you all, know nothing of your new lives or your capabilities. As such I shall offer you the same deal that Ninya was offered. You can serve me, and in return, you will learn of your new abilities, become greater than any hero, and can have your revenge upon the ones who killed you!

All five of them were silent for a moment until Arisa raised a hand, some of her hair tentacles copying the motion halfway. "I have a question. Two of them actually."

"Very well. Speak."

"I seem to be able to passively pick up peoples surface thoughts, the one who escorted me here, my friends inner thoughts, but I cannot hear thoughts from you. Why is that?"

"I see. Very well I suppose there is no harm in it now. You cannot read my thoughts, because Undead are immune to psionic magic's." Ainz said as he reached at took his mask off, revealing his skull to them all.

The reaction was immediate. Anya and Lowgen tensed and visibly readied themselves, having no weapons at their immediate disposal. While in comparison, Arisa, Kris and Sven did look visibly surprised, but did not look horrified or shocked.

"So . . . . Ainz Ooal Gown, the hero of Carne village, is a lich then?" Sven asked carefully.

"No, I am an overlord, a being far beyond what a simple lich could ever hope to achieve!" Ainz Stated as he willed the gloves over his hands away. "I am a master of death itself, beyond what any lich, necromancer, demon or hero could compare to!"

"So, why can I hear Kris's thoughts then?" Arisa asked seemingly unfazed by the sudden overlord before them, or the power he had suddenly radiated for but a moment that cowed Anya and Lowgen to step back.

"Because, as an Angel of death, she has been removed from death." Ainz said as he looked to Kris, his jaw seeming shifting to a smile. "Reincarnation has saved you from the curse of undeath!"

Kris nodded, silently understanding his meaning and steeling herself.

"Now, what was your other question?" Ainz asked after a moment.

"The same as what Sven's would be." Arisa said as she glanced to Sven a bit. "Will we have the same rights and freedoms as Ninya does if we agree to this?"

"What! How can you both even be considering this?" Anya cried out a she looked to Arisa. "It's a LICH! An undead!"

"So was Kris." Sven said simply, making Anya turn to him.

"That's, that's not-"

"It's an undead that is controlling Ninya and countless others and is masquerading as a savior for unknown reasons." Lowgen said, looking angry.

"He saved Ninya, and is giving us a chance to understand what has happened to us." Sven said calmly.

"You mean to help us deal with becoming monsters!" Lowgen growled as he walked over to Sven, isn't that what you mean boy!?"

"Ninya was the one that saved us." Kris said, Arisa continuing the thought.

"Her teacher is simply offering us the same."

Silence reigned as the three f them simply looked at Anya and Lowgen, both who looked heavily conflicted.

"You're taking this too well Arisa." Anya said with a sigh.

"Maybe, but I feel better now than I have in years." Arisa answered with a shrug as she looked at Lowgen.

Lowgen looked away from her and glared at Sven." Are you seriously okay with this?"

"There's not really any other option." Sven admitted. "It's agree, or learn on our own and possibly lose our minds, and ourselves. I don't want that."

" . . . . .FUCK! Fine, just, fine!" Lowgen swore after a couple seconds of silence.

"Then we would be . . ." Arisa began, but stopped as she looked to Kris and gesture to go ahead.

"That mind reading might get a little old really fast." Kris said with a smile as she stepped forward. "Before we agree to your offer, can we please know where Ninya is?"

"I told you she was busy, if I recall." Ainz replied coolly.

"I know. But we need to see her, to prove that she is doing fine." Sven added. "To prove we are not being played.

Ainz chuckled as a hole seemed to appear in the air beside him, showing a strange circular arena like area of sand. In the arena was an army of monsters. Undead, giant lizards, even beings made of fire and water and earth. And in the centre of it stood Ninya. She stood without her upper clothing, her chest being covered only by a wrapping of bandages as she dashed around, cutting through them with her sword, while fire and other magic's spewed from her tails. All four of them.

"Wait, is that, Ninya. Doesn't she have only two tails?" Lowgen asked in confusion.

"When you last were with her yes, she did." Ainz said with a chuckle. "But when you train nearly nonstop for almost two months, you inevitably get stronger!"

"Wait, two months?!" Anya exclaimed.

"Is that how long we've been dead for?" Kris asked.

"No, it is how long your bodies have been reincarnating for. A small price to pay for all five of you to be affected by a spell meant for one I'd think." Ainz said as the hole disappeared. "Ninya is fine, and while you all have been reincarnating she has been training, in the hopes that she can make it up to you. So, there will be some rules and regulations, but what do you say to my offer?"

All five of them nodded, some quicker than others.

"Excellent. Entoma, you and the Homunculi may enter now." Ainz said, and a second later Entoma and a pair of women came in. the women wore regular maid outfits and were pushing large carts covered in various types of foods, and even a couple bottles of wine. Entoma however, was carrying a tied up human over her shoulder like it was completely normal. "As you all have just recently been reborn, your bodies are very weak, or will become so very shortly. So please, eat. Once you are done, then we shall truly begin!"

"What is that man here for then?" Sven asked nervously as he walked up to one of the carts, looking over the assortment of meats, breads, cheeses and other similar foods. it was simple, but definitely would be filling from the looks of it.

"A farmer, one who stumbled upon Nazarick just a week ago. He is here, for you." Ainz said as he looked to Arisa.

"M-Me?" Arisa asked as in the back of her mind she knew why. She felt the man's fear, could almost taste it on her tongue as if it was ambrosia.

" Yes. While Glacies, and Wendigo's can eat regular food just like angels and Kamaitachi can, your diet is a little more. . . . Refined. You can eat regular food, but it will not provide its full sustenance to your body. To truly feel full, you must consume the minds of sentient beings, though you will likely not need to do so nearly as often as others need to eat." Ainz explained calmly, as if telling someone how to ride a horse.

"You're going to just make her kill someone? Just like that?!" Anya nearly shrieked in horror.

"She could starve if you prefer?" Ainz said with an inward smirk as he looked back to Arisa. "So, what will you do?"

Arisa looked at the man as Entoma put him on the floor. She could feel her mind wandering, slinking across his thoughts like some sort of infection, feasting on his fear. "How . . . how often would I need to eat, minds?"

Ainz Hummed for a moment, as he tapped his chin with a finger. "An Exact number would be difficult, but I would think no more than once a month, possibly once every three weeks."

"I see. . . . How do I . . ." Arisa asked curiously, unaware that she was licking her lips in anticipation, making Anya look worried and horrified all at once.

"Your Heteromorphic instincts should guide you." Ainz replied smugly.

Arisa nodded as she slowly began sliding over to the human, Entoma grabbing him by his bindings and sitting him up. His mouth was gagged, but as soon as he saw Arisa he began screaming through the gag, his eyes wide with fear.

"This hunger isn't going away, so sorry." Arisa muttered as she came up to him and unconsciously placed a hand on his head. Instantly his body seized up, and Arisa could feel energy flowing out into her arms and then into the core of her body. It was warm and cool, sweet and bitter, and most of all, the best thing she had ever tasted. She placed her other hand on the man and ate as she would, and a moment later she took her hands away from the man, feeling fuller, and more powerful than ever before. The man however had no life in his eyes, and while his body was clearly alive, his mind no longer was. "I'm sorry."

"There's no need to apologize, he can't hear you anyway." Ainz chuckled. "It is simply one creature feeding on that weaker than itself. Entoma you may have the body if you wish."

"Thank you, Lord Ainz." Entoma said as she picked up the body and carried it over to a corner of the room, before brutally digging in. bits of flesh and blood squirted out, but it was all from behind Entoma, as the majority of it was unseen. That did little to ease everyone else's disgust however.

"I think I'm going to throw up." Anya said with a groan.

"Agreed. Sven muttered as he looked back to the carts of food, suddenly wondering if the meat was what it looked like, or if it was something else entirely.

"There is nothing on those carts you would not normally eat." Ainz Suddenly spoke up, knowing what was going through Svens mind. "So, eat."

"What happens afterwords?" Kris asked as she walked over and picked up a skewer of meat, just as even grabbed a piece of bread with seeds all over it.

" Once you are done filling your stomachs, we shall move on to what first must be dealt with, making you understand your new capabilities, and learning to control them."

"Then let's go already, we can eat while we train!" Lowgen exclaimed, sounding very impatient.

"Very well. Let's see just how much you can handle!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Name: Lowgen Slaaz

Title: Wild blade

Race: Wendigo

Adventurer rank: silver plate

Racial Levels:

Wendigo LVL 1

Class Level's:

Berserker LVL 11

Fighter LVL 3

Weapon master LVL 2

LEVEL TOTAL : 17

Talents:

Frenzy – can become frenzied in combat. Boosting strength, but limiting intelligence. Also mitigate mental conditions.

Wild beast – Moderate boosts to physical stats and resistances. Higher in rural terrain. Stat loss when in cities.

Unleash – Can turn into a wendigo form, massively boosting all stats, and resistances. Cannot wield weapons in this form, but claws and horns act as weapons with high statistics. Has resistance to non-silvered weapons at all times.

Weapon skills:

Savage blow – A single empowered strike.

Multi-strike: A martial art that allows attacks in quick succession. Damage is split between the numbers of attacks. Maximum current strikes – 3

Mutilate – Usable only in full Wendigo form. An Attack with claws and teeth that knock down a target and proceeds to maul them with claws and teeth. Very powerful, cannot be blocked by physical skills, but leaves open to attack while using it.

Adventurer's guild status: Assumed KIA.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Name: Sven Trayvern

Title: None

Race: Kamaitachi

Adventurer rank: Silver Plate

Racial Levels:

Kamaitachi LVL 1

Class Level's:

Fighter LVL 7

Monk LVL 2

Strategist LVL 5

Ninja LVL 2

LEVEL TOTAL: 17

Talents:

Ally boost – speeds XP Gain for allies (hidden talent)

Wind Control – Can manipulate winds freely with practice.

Gale dash – Can utilize winds to travel and move at astounding speeds. Is not always a good thing, because the area must be taken into consideration.

Weapon skills:

Minor ability boost

Falling petals – Chaotic Motions give away to a swarm of thrown knives before a chain of Melee strikes is given. Leaves user open so uses it only rarely.

Sickle Winds – Can form winds into short blades of particulate matter that hover ou from the wrists or feet. Extremely sharp, but short ranged and not effective against armour.

Adventurer's guild status: Assumed KIA.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Name: Anastasia Kholodna ( Anya)

Title: Knight from the north

Race: Glacies (Elemental of Ice)

Adventurer rank: Iron plate

Racial Levels:

Glacies LVL 1

Class Level's:

Guardian LVL 7

Knight LVL 6

Elementalist: Ice LVL2

LEVEL TOTAL : 16

Talents:

Reaction Delay – Damage taken is applied over time instead of all at once. Allows for longer combat and for long term healing to cancel damage.

Glacial Skin – Damage from Slashing and piercing attacks down, but increased damaged from bludgeoning damage. Immunity to ice and water, weakness to fire and electricity.

Elemental Traversal – Can hover up to 1.5 meters off the ground and slowly descend down from higher places with some modicum of control.

Weapon skills:

Heavy swing – a heavy two handed swing of her halberd. Can strike multiple people at once. A martial art that can be used quickly to dangerous effect against unarmoured opponents.

Adventurer's guild status: Assumed KIA.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Name: Arisa Fluerth

Title: Purple mage

Race: Mind Flayer (Ithilid)

Adventurer rank: Iron plate

Racial Levels:

Mind flayer LVL 1

Class Level's:

Magician LVL 5

Wizard LVL 5

Scribe LVL 2

Psionic LVL 1

Corrupter LVL 1

LEVEL TOTAL : 15

Talents:

Magic Dam – Can supress magic flow on the user's body. Stopping them from being noticed by mother magic casters and limiting how easily notice they are by regular people.

Open book (replaces mind peek) – Can passively hear surface thoughts of non-undead and non-shielded intelligent beings within a 200M radius. Psionic magic learning ability increased by X4

Magic capability:

Psionic (all types) - Major

Defensive enhancements – moderate.

Offensive thaumaturgy – Medium.

Specializes currently in offensive support.

Adventurer's guild status: Assumed KIA.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Name: Kris

Title: Rusted Knight

Race: Angel of Death (also called Stygian Angel)

Adventurer rank: Iron plate

Racial Levels:

Angel of Death LVL 5

Class Level's:

Knight LVL 7

Necromancer LVL 3

Vengeance seeker LVL 3

Valkyrie: Sword/Shield LVL 1

Hierophant LVL 1

LEVEL TOTAL : 20

Talents:

True Sight (Replaces boundary eye) – Can see through enchantments and disguises, including shapeshifting and magical illusions. Can understand the usage of magical items at a glance.

Celestial flight – Can fly naturally to a much greater degree than most other beings. spells or effects that would mitigate or limit flight abilities have decreased effect and duration.

Darklight – Resistance to Radiant and Necrotic magic's and effects. increased ability to learn Radiant and Necrotic magic's.

Salvation (Replaces Possession force.) Can create a field of Necro/radiant energy that preserves a body within from harm ,and stops it from taking damage or changing its stats. Can only be used on dying or unconscious entities to prolong their life until healing can be provided. The field can be moved at will, taking the person with it.

Weapon skills:

Castle of steel (replaces wall of steel) – Can turn the body and armour invulnerable for a moderate time. cannot move from their positions but can move their upper body and use ranged attacks of weapons or magic.

Magic capability:

Radiant magic – Moderate

Necrotic magic - Moderate

Basic defensive magic – Minor.

Adventurer's guild status: Assumed KIA.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Name: Ninya

Title: Apprentice of the Tomb of Nazarick

Race: Kitsune

Adventurer rank: Iron plate

Racial Levels:

Zenko Kitsune (lvl3 – 12%) – Good Kitsune, levels increase shapeshifting capability and shift Alignment in the good direction. increases max mana by .10% per level after 2.

Yako Kitsune (lvl3 – 37%) – Chaotic Kitsune, levels increase illusion and charming magic capabilities, and shifts alignment towards chaotic with the desire for power, but not true evil. increases max mana by .10% per level after 2.

A Kitsune can only level one of either Zenko or Yako Kitsune to lvl10.

Class levels:

Wizard (9) 81%

Miko (6) 24%

Medium (1) 12%

Fighter (4) 9% -

Spellblade (5) 63% - Spellblade levels add to total magic levels only when it hits lvl3 and thereafter.

Elementalist: Fire (4) 13%

Level total: 35

Tails – (4) - Gets another tail every 7 magic levels. Unlocks next tier of magic and boosts magical power.

 **Magic capability:**

Spiritual magic (all kinds) – Major

Combat magic – Moderate

Defensive magic – Moderate

Support Magic – Moderate

Fire magic – Major

Melee magic – Moderate

Enchanting/ cursing – minor to moderate

Summoning magic – Minor to moderate

Adventurer's guild status: Assumed KIA.

xxxxxxxxx

OC's designed initially by - Lobisomen616, fuuten21, PixelDemise, Levelgap, neurocid


	26. Chapter 26

**Authors note: Okay, apologies for how long it's been, I've ben focusing too much on boundary and this got pushed to the wayside. This chapter is rather short, but it was use a short chapter to set up this next mini arc and get it out faster, or do it longer and be another couple weeks at minimum till it came out. I figured you all had waited long enough.**

 **So, the usual Review replies, and then onto the start o a mini arc, as we've already seen Ninya's training regime, so I doubt you want to see another bunch of chapter of training.**

 **Review Replies!**

 **PervySageChuck: Im honestly not sure if I'll have them meet. I'll have to think about it. And don't worry, Arisa will get her revenge!**

 **Mario: Yeah, sorry, fast was not inthe cards. I'll be trying to get back to semi regular updates so the wait is not so severe again.**

 **IZuikaku: Well she did attack them with her little helper once already, so she'll be popping up again for sure. after all, Ninya wants revenge!**

 **MadDan90: Yes I figured some variety would be fun. and yes, Arisa has it bad, but she'll get her vengeance.**

 **Detrametal: Damn, now I need to make use of that joke in the story at some point :\**

 **Accelerator Chan: I actually had picked about three to four options for everyone new races and rolled D4 Dice to decide some of them at random. Anya and Arisa were just chosen though, as it was so perfect. Most of them won't have an evolution like Ninya's tails, they'll just get more conformable and grow into their new levels effectively.**

 **Alassandro: Reflections of their past and parts of their characters make it both easier for me, and more interesting as they get to pick themselves apart. As for Ninya, she's gone through a lot, but it's also for her character growth as well, hehehe.**

 **Imperial Warlord: Thanks, and sorry for the wait.**

 **Gasizol : Maybe, but if Ainz wanted the guardians could take them all.**

 **GreyscaleWriter: Yes, she is, and it will quickly start becoming clear to her that it will be an important choice.**

 **Loki98065: Thanks, and sorry for the wait.**

 **Akuma-Heika: Not everyone knows mythology though. Yes some figures appear in history related events, but some people give no care to it. You also need to remember that in Overlords human world it's the future, after at least one minor European war, and that the atmosphere is crap. it's entirely possible, such stories fell to the wayside over time. or he did recognize them he just wasn't sure how to respond. XD**

 **RyuujiVantek : And here I is!**

 **No1Gamer89: Yes, but they need to learn control, and find a way to hide their looks. Ninya has shapeshifting. Mind flayers do not.**

 **Zandaino-Nova-Ari: Trust me, I know the myths, I'm just fiddling with them. Having a character that is literally the manifestation of cannibalizing would not be easy to control, so I utilized some of the alternate takes on it both for my own sanity and the plotline. Arisa's description is based on of Kenkou Cross's work, in her looks mainly because it was a bit more humanoid than the usual portrayal and I like the look. :3**

 **Unipotato: They'll work because it's a sudden change and it'll take time for them to grow into them and become comfortable.**

 **Varcisis: I do spellcheck my stuff once or sometimes twice. If I miss a small number its meh.**

 **Lobisomen616 : I'm glad you approve. I enjoy screwing with people heads, so it is a possibility!**

 **ABitterPill: Ainz can block his power output, as when he's using greater magic item, he's essentially a fighter. At least that's the logic I'm going with.**

 **Hikigaya: Thank you.**

 **Ulydace: The real reunion will be far more emotional. And I will admit to being sometimes off with Ainz's Emotional responses. its sometimes hard when you know that his emotions are supposed to be suppressed, but the suppression can still be broken at weird times.**

 **Dany on Dec 5: I don't know what language that is, but as the story is written in English, please post reviews in English.**

 **Guet on dec 23: I play D &D as a player and DM, I know how Mind flayers are. Her physical description is based off of Kenkou Cross's monster girl encyclopedia work. As for the money, for the same reason, you can use them without a problem as long as it's under fair use and you fiddle a bit. They appear in numerous games as well as Lovecraftian horror, so it's not that big of a deal. I have no intention of fanfiction making me money anyway.**

 **Ilireanwri: Soon was not in the cards, but now is!**

 **JadeTatsu: Pandora's is fun. Perhaps she won't, but it's good to aim high eh?**

 **And Back into it we go!**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sven leapt across the Coliseum over the heads of countless monsters, far faster than her thought possible, and crashed into the far wall with a heavy crack before dropping to the ground.

When Ainz Ooal Gown had said that they would learn of their abilities, everyone had expected being given free time to try to figure them out, or maybe getting additional school in about their abilities and races.

Instead they had been brought to the same arena facility that Ainz had shown Ninya training in, only to find it empty. Within seconds however that changed as Ainz summoned a veritable legion of skeletal warriors, and looked too them with a single order. "Survive."

There was no time for questions as the skeletons charged forward to attack.

That had been almost an hour before hand, and while Sven would like to say they were doing well to survive against an unending army of bones, the truth was that not everyone was fairing as well as others were.

Anya was managing the best out of everyone. Floating about she was dodging the skeletons blows, and countering them when she could. The spikes of ice that made up her feet were being used in kicking attacks, and after a couple minutes she had formed swords of ice that hovered just past her wrists.  
Just a few moments ago she had managed to form a halberd solely made of ice and was signing it around with both her usual strength, and a surprising amount of finesse. It appeared that without a shield weighing her down, she could be suprisingl dexterous!

Kris was doing almost as well. She had no natural weapons, but she quickly took advantage of the wings she now had and had taken to the air. It was hit or miss, but she was swooping down and punching or kicking skeletons whenever the chance presented itself and more and more often her strikes were creating flashes of white light and black mist, both eating away at the skeletons until nothing left was there.

In comparison, Sven himself, Lowgen and Arisa, were not faring as well.

Lowgen had natural skills in unarmed combat, but the rage o battle was affecting him, and his body kept trying to transform and revert back without any control. The skeletons seemed unable to hurt him, but he was so busy trying to control his own thrashing body that he was barely taking any out intentionally.

Arisa was now a creature with great power over those with minds, but against the mindless dead her blasts of mind magic did nothing, and she had gone back to her regular combat magic, only to find her body was now resistant to casting it, making her casting slow, methodical, and often not as accurate as it had been before. She could move her body, but if she had to dodge an enemies attack her tentacle legs seemed to drop her to the ground or to the side, and only by rolling out of the way and having Kris of Anya assist had she avoided being seriously hurt.

And then there was Sven himself. He could walk normally, and control the wind to a minor degree. But every time he tried to attack someone with it, it either did not work well enough, or worked too well. When he tried to dodge, he either barely moved, or catapulted himself across the arena and into a wall like he had just done. And when he tried to attack with the winds, they either dissipated to quickly to be useful, or shot out with such power than he was sent backwards by his own attacks. He was used to fighting with swords and knives, not magic! Sven turned to see a skeleton raising a rusted hatchet above him and prepared to bolt to the side.

Only for the skeleton to abruptly fall to pieces and disintegrate.

Sven looked around and found that every skeleton had the same thing happening to them, and then noticed Ainz Ooal Gown standing a bony hand outstretched, power pulsing across it. In seconds every skeleton they had been having trouble with was gone and there was no sign they had ever existed beside their own tired and exhausted expressions.

"It seems that Ninya's capability of learning quickly was her own, and not an innate skill of adventurers as a whole. A pity," Ainz Said with a sigh that seemed out of place on a being of bone.

"How . . . are we . . . . . . Supposed . . . .to learn anything, when your trying to kill us!?" Anya exclaimed between breaths. It seemed even as an elemental, being out of breath was something that could happen.

"I put Ninya though the same thing," Ainz said simply. "She had to kill zombies with only her magic, without a wand or staff, and do so without being hit. As you are many, and a party, I had hoped that you would be able to work together while the danger prompted your bodies to become understood. It seems such a thing will not be so easy."

"As if it could be so easy! This cursed body keeps trying to change whenever enemies near me!" Lowgen angrily growled.

"And yet you resist allowing the change, when it is now your body's natural first response to danger," Ainz said with a shake of his head. "It seems this will require a firmer hand!"

"What does that mean?" Arisa asked after taking a deep breath, sounding almost annoyed that she did not already know the answer.

"It means, that by the time Ninya returns, I will have you all at least comfortable with your new existences, and that you will be making progress! Pleiades, come!"

In response to Ainz's command, Yuri, Entoma, Narbarel, CZ and Lupusregina all dropped own into the coliseum from the above spectator areas, landing with inhuman grace.

"Wait, what do you mean when Ninya returns?" Sven asked ignoring the maids, a few of which suddenly began glaring daggers at him.

"It means she is elsewhere on some, personal business. You will not be able to see her until she returns, so that you may focus on the training, the Pleiades and I shall give you!"

"Why do I get the feeling this is going to hurt, a lot," Kris asked nervously, her wings slowly spreading out, as if in preparation to fly away.

"Because it will," Ainz said grimly as he stepped forward, the maids following behind him in a perfect line. "You may all be strong compared to human adventurers due to the bonuses your new races have given you, but unless you know how to use your new abilities, even a copper plate could likely manage to wound you, and irons could likely kill you. The Pleiades are easily thrice your levels, and will be assisting me in teaching you. Worry, for while you will be able to barely injure them, if you mess up once we get to one on one combat training, they may accidentally kill you!"

All of them suddenly looked very worried until Ainz waved a hand and summoned a number of racks holding weapons of every shape and size.

"Now, let us begin!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ninya sat sourly in the back of a wagon as it rolled and rumbled down the road as fast as the boxes of supplies it carried would allow it. The wagon was being driven by Pandora's Actor masquerading as Haiyou Sakura, and while the boxes of supplies gave Ninya little leg room or comfort, she honestly could not care less.

Her sister was awake!

For two months after reincarnating her friends she had been training. Training with Cocytus, Mare, Ainz, even with all the Pleiades that were in Nazarick and once with Albedo! Though that was more like a challenge to survive the Succubi's wrath. For two months she had been training, slowly but surely gaining more power, gaining more magic, getting better with her blade, stronger with her body, and even earning two more tails from her magical prowess, putting her total to four of the fluffy things!

And after two months that felt more like a blur than of time, two things happened. Everyone had finally awoken from their reincarnation, and her sister had woken up as well!

She had been in the middle of training when it had happened. Cocytus and his Lizardmen, groups of monsters, and Elementals summoned by Mar were her opponents. The fight itself had been a serious challenge as well. Not only were the elementals powerful, and the monsters quick, but the Lizardmen were intelligent, and she was given explicit order that she was not allowed to kill them, only render them unable to continue fighting. A fight where a third of the enemies could not be killed and the other two thirds were powerful and did not care who got hurt.

Eventually she had prevailed much to Cocytus's visible pride, though she was tired, nearly exhausted and unable to do much other than walk by the end of it. Cocytus and Mare gave her words of praise, while the lizardmen she had fought bowed to her skills, and even asked to fight her again in the future.

It was proof that she was finally getting somewhere, slowly but surely, creeping towards the power the guardians had. Though she willingly admitted to both Cocytus and Mare that she still had a long way to go, and was still leagues away from their prowess and capability. Still, it was proof that she was making progress, and as she was drinking some water to replenish herself and keep training, Sebas had messaged her. The message was short and simple. "Her sister has been awake for almost a month, but just recently has become comfortable with being alive and was again capable of rational thought and conversation.

The information made Ninya both happy and horrified. Happy that her sister was awake, and horrified that she had been in such a state.

Then it was Ainz who contacted her, stating that her friends were awake, but as they agreed she was not to see them yet. And that Sebas had also alerted him to Tsuare's condition. He gave her a choice, continue training, or be allowed a break to head to Re-Estize where Solution and Sebas were currently operating from to see her sister. With the additional point that Pandora's actor would accompany her there and that while there she would be required to help Sebas and Solution if they required it.

The answer was obvious, and within minutes she was waiting at a warp gate for Pandora's actor who arrived seconds later as Haiyou. Which led to her siting the back of a carriage with Pandora's actor driving as they rumbled across the dirt roads; heading further into the Re-Estize kingdom. The capitol itself almost eight days away from E-Rantel.

They had been traveling for two days already, and in three more would make it to E-Pespel, and from there, another four days to Re-Estize.

"Ugh, this can't go by fast enough. I could run faster than this!" Ninya groaned as she slouched in her seat and almost slipped off of it. She was shapeshifted to look human and Like Nia Sakura, but she had been doing so much training in her normal form and had gotten so used to having her tails, it felt weird without them brushing against her surroundings, without them waving around passively, without CZ and Entoma occasionally pouncing on and rubbing them!

"Patience Dear Sister!" Pandora's actor exclaimed from the driver seat with one hand. "While you no doubt could run fast, you would quickly tire, and Lady Solution and Sir Sebas require these supplies for their operations!"

Ninya groaned in reply. That was another thing that she had, rather disturbingly, gotten used to. Pandora's actor calling her his sister.

"Patience is a virtue, and as you have been training nonstop, it may be useful to reacquaint yourself with it," Pandora's actor stated, sounding strangely intelligent and sensible.

Ninya scowled for a moment before letting out a sigh. "I know. it's just that my sister is awake, and I want to see her and. . . . . . . And I don't know how she will react," Ninya admitted, suddenly worried and a bit fearful as realizations washed over her. "We haven't seen each other for years . . . and I'm not human now."

"I am sure that Fraulein Tsuare will recognize you! But perhaps you simply need to Clear your head, ya?"

" . . . What do you have in mind?" Ninya asked simply. As much as she hated it, two months of nothing but training with and being around all the denizens of Nazarick had made her far more calm around them. In some cases she even felt safe and comfortable in Nazarick, and the cases of her feeling nervous, afraid or simply uncomfortable around its denizens were becoming fewer and fewer. Many had even begun speaking to her almost like they spoke to each other. It was a strange feeling, but not wholly bad either.

"There appears to be some sort of Complication on the road ahead. Bandits possibly! If so, perhaps we shall slay them in the name of our Father?"

"We'll kill them if their bandits, but it could just be someone with a broken cart wheel," Ninya said as she twisted her body and looked ahead of the wagon over Pandora's actor's shoulder. further down the road was indeed a wagon against the roads edge and squinting slightly she noticed that there was a second wagon behind the first, that the first was actually a covered carriage, and that there were numerous people surrounding the carriage with weapons drawn. "Nope, its bandits," Ninya said almost angrily.

"Then we shall intervene and show these people our Fathers might!" Pandora's actor stated loudly as he pressed the horses on faster.

Ninya simply nodded as she stood up in the back of the wagon and quickly looked herself over, making sure her ears and tails were not popping out. She looked fine, as did Pandora's Actor, and the closer they got the more details she could see ahead of them about the situation.

The carriage seemed to be that of a noble, while the ruffians around it seemed at first glance to be garden variety thugs and bandits. at least until Ninya noticed that one of them was holding a staff that had a ball of lighting floating above it, and around him were bodies of the ones who likely had been charged with guarding the carriage.

"They have a Magic Caster," Ninya stated as she felt her heartbeat began to speed up. Her fingers began to feel warm, and here was a tingling down the back of her neck.

Was she . . . . Looking forward to the fight?

"Would you like for me to handle some of them?" Pandoras actor asked honestly as some of the bandits heads turned, noticing their approach.

"No . . . . I'll deal with them!" Nimya replied with a cold glare as Pandora's Actor began slowing the wagon, allowing her to jump off and rush toward the group all by herself.

"What's this? Some kind of Wannabe hero adventurer?" The bandit Magic Caster said as she pointed his staff at Ninya and let lose the ball of lightning. To his surprise Ninya simply caught the ball of magic with her bare hand and crushed it, making his eyes go wide. "Kill her! Kill her! Forget the carriage for now and kill her!"

All the bandits rushed toward her with weapons at the ready and glares and grins, looking ready to pounce on their prey once they had disarmed and broken her.

The smiles disappeared as Ninya drew her moon blade faster than their eyes could watch and bisected the first bandit at the waist, his torso flying through the air and sliding across the ground with a scream. The second died as Flame poured from the pommel of Ninya's blade, engulfing and turning him to cinders in seconds.

Those that remained were either filled with rage or fear, some breaking and trying to flee, while others charged her with vengeance as the only thing filling their thoughts.

One attacked Ninya with an axe, only for its shaft to be split and its head to slam into his knee. The second attacked with a sword, and while his form was good, Ninya's movements were quicker and his arm was separated from his shoulder. A wave of flame then burst forth from Ninya's blade, scorching all around her and leaving them open to her blade.

"Dam, by lighting and sky, by my power and-"

"Don't even try it!" Ninya interrupted the magic casters chanting as she suddenly dashed up to him and swing her blade up and separated his hand from his arm. Before he could even cry out in pain Ninya flipped her blade around and plunged it into the magic casters stomach.

"Gah- N-no way? a magic caster, that uses a blade so proficiently?!" he gasped out as Ninya held her blade in his stomach and began grinning?

"Burn!"

"Wha-" The caster tried to say, just before Flame erupted from Ninya's blade and poured both out of his wound and from his mouth as his insides lit aflame. The sounds of roaring flame doused any screams he might have uttered, and his body was ashes on the wind in mere seconds.

Ninya loked at their bodies, some still alive and slowly dying, while the other were dead or turned to ash and scowled.

It was pathetic. A single aimed strike took them out with so much ease, and she could have taken out the caster in one blow if she had wanted. If she had her tails out, they all could have died at once with a single spell! There was no challenge, no difficulty, no feeling of accomplishment. It was just pathetic!

Suddenly the door to the noble carriage opened and an old man and young woman, clearly a butler and the lady he served, stepped out, looking worried and happy at once. They, they are gone? You did this?" The noble lady asked as he looked at Ninya.

"AH! Dearest Sister Nia! It appears you have tidied up the rabble before I could assist thee!" Pandora's actor stated loudly as he walked over, his Looks as Haiyou blending perfectly besides Ninya's clothing.

Ninya turned to Pandora's actor, and recognizing what he was intending let out a sigh. "Yes brother, it is done."

"How Excellent! And who are these fine People I see before you?"

"We were about to become acquainted when you spoke up, brother," Ninya said as she turned back to the noble and her butler. "I apologize for the late introductions. I am Nia Sakura, and this is my elder brother, Haiyou Sakura." Both of them bowed at once, surprising the noble lady and even making her butler raise an eyebrow at them.

"I- I see. I am Lady Maria El Rasphodel, second daughter of the Rasphodel house of Re-Estize. This is my Butler, Arthur. Neither your names, nor clothing is familiar to me, where do you hail from?"

"We hail from the Empire of our Glorious father to the south, the Sakura Empire!" Haiyou declared instantly with a flourished bow, making Maria look at him strangely.

"I- I See. well, thank you for saving us, those bandits would have undoubtedly attempted to ransom me for money from my noble father, so you have my thanks!

"Tis of no consequence young lady! It is merely the will of our Glorious father!" Haiyou responded.

"Please, ignore my brother, he is boisterous, but our lands greatest blade master. Is your carriage capable of movement?" Ninya asked as she looked to it. One wheel was broken off an lying on the road beside it, but aside from that, nothing about it seemed too damaged.

The butler, Arthur, tuned and knelt down by the wagon for a moment before shaking his head. "It appears the Axle has been snapped, our carriage is going nowhere."

"I see," Maria said in annoyance as she turned to Nia and Haiyou. "May I ask where the two of you are heading?"

"We head to the capitol of this land, to meet with a Noble Merchant whom we are acquainted with," Nia Responded simply, her voice neutral and cool.

"How fortuitous. I apologize for requesting such a thing after you have once already saved us, but could we request a boon from you and accompany you to the capitol? I was returning from visiting family, and while the loss of a carriage could be considered an insult, I worry more for my father's worry of me and wish to return to him so he is sure I am safe. Could I request this of you?"

"Our wagon is but a simple one, with trade goods we are delivering to our acquaintance as part of an ongoing agreement," Haiyou began, Nia holding a hand up and continuing for him.

"it would not be comfortable, and we have only Cots for ourselves, but if you are willing to accept some Discomfort, you may come with us." Nia finished, hoping the lack of comfort would dissuade the noble.

"I thank you in the name of The Rasphodel family, Maria said with curtsy, seeming perfectly fine with a bit of discomfort.

"My lady, I must speak up against this," Arthur began. "It would not be proper for you to travel is such a wagon!"

"It would also be improper for us to simply wait to be beset upon by more bandits," Maria countered as she turned to her butler. "No, I would prefer discomfort, over making my Father worry!"

Arthur closed his eyes and nodded. "Very well my lady, if that is what you wish."

"It is," She said as she turned back to Haiyou and Nia. "Thank you for this, I am in your debt again."

Nia nodded and looked to her brother, "The wagon has room enough in it then? she nearly growled under breath."

"But of course dear sister of mine! The fashionable butler may sit with me at front, and there should of course be room for the young lady in the back with you if that is preferable!"

Nia nodded and began walking toward the wagons back as she spoke. "Very wel, then I shall make a bit of room then."

"Ah, if there is labour involved please, allow me. Tis the least I could do to repay." Arthur tried to say, just as Nia climbed into the wagon and lifted a box half her size with one arm, shocking him and Maria. "O-Oh my!"

After a few seconds Nia had moved a handful of boxes and thrown a rope around them to keep them down, then looked at the other three. "There . . . . Well, are we leaving or is there perhaps some reason we are waiting around here?"

"But of course dear /sister, Let us depart and continue our journey for the glory of our lord father!" Haiyou declared as he walked up to the wagons front and simply jumped up to the driving seat.

"My lady, I cannot help but think this is a bad idea," Arthur stated suddenly. "These people are too strange and clearly as powerful as high rank adventurers,"

"What better way to protect us then." Maria stated as she climbed into the back of the wagon with Arthurs help before he went around front. As soon as they both were seated the wagon began moving forward and was speeding down the road. "It will be a long ride I assume, would you like to talk?" Maria asked Nia after a few minutes, her tone hopeful and commanding, like she expected no refusal.

"Very well," Nia answered neutrally, seeming devoid of emotion.

"You stated your family name was Sakura, and that you come from an empire of the same name. I assume that means you are nobles?"

"I Am the First Son of our glorious father, the emperor of our lands, while my dear sister is the first daughter!" Haiyou declared loudly and proudly.

Maria's face lost bit of color. "Wait, are you saying you're a prince and princess?"

"We are indeed!" Haiyou again declared. it seemed he had no control over how loud his voice was.

"B-but then, if I may, why are you on a simple delivery trip? Is it not beneath you?" Arthur asked.

"Our father, and our culture, dictates that no one is above work as long as it is in service to the emperor. Additionally, this mission was given to us by our father, so there is nothing else to talk about." Nia stated, hoping to end the conversation. She hated nobles!

"I see. Then if I may continue, I have other questions!" Maria stated as she continued.

Nia inwardly groaned. Helping was the right thing to do, but now she was wishing she could simply behead the both of them and be done with it.

It was going to be a long ride to the capitol.


	27. Chapter 27

**Review Replies!**

 **Pervysagechuck : There are a lot of songs for her, some better than others.**

 **Greyscalewriter: is definitely a possibility, though probably not. He may have the urges, but he does have his eyes on someone after all, though it may be hard to see.**

 **-depreciation: yes she has, and it's something that will become clearer to others and herself as thing go on, even in this chapter!**

 **Alassandro: Don't worry, there will be much touching of fluffy tails off and on. Their all silky and soft, and the maids might even be addicted to it. XD**

 **ABitterPill: And those changes will cause boons and problems as she and others notice. The time among all the more evil peeps will have had some other effects as well, her Yako, and by connection Tamamo, is having a heyday!**

 **rc48177 : No, I'm not spending whole chapters on training if it just focuses on one person. it drags on to slowly, like bleach at times. Instead we get this arc!**

 **Loki98065: Her level after training was shown in the past chapter, she's lvl 35 (36 by this one's end) so not quiet at the Pleiades levels, but she is slowly getting there. And yes she'll be helping train the rest of them a but near the end of her training after this ' arc'**

 **Kingtaso: They show a lot. Even if she doesn't yet realize it, (and she begins to very soon) her ideals and personality traits are shifting to be more, monstrous in nature.**

 **Unflinchingresolve : Best song for training, but alas, no montage yet, maybe in a few chapters.**

 **Furukawa023 : Most stories have some holes. I'm not going to say I'm perfect and can fill all of them or will b ale to, but as many as possible that I notice I try to some extent to fill. I'm more focusing on the story and everyone's enjoyment of reading it, and mine of writing it. Hope to see your thoughts!**

 **Akuma-Heika – the schooling not really. I'm Canadian and have known people that have not known who, Hiawatha, a wendigo or other old style stories were or are. Now Canada doesn't have a whole shit ton of history I'll admit, but some people can be bloody uncaring about learning. As for the guild reason, yeah, that is true. The story of Tamamo was a kind of sideshow one if I recall though, mentioned once or twice, kind of like how some shrines only get known if you live near them. Their human world has had a third world war though, so it possible some stories and such were lost. Still, I did forget that. oops.**

 **Ulydace: So much Buddhist logic in that it makes me smile.**

 **Guest on March 2** **nd** **: You can be more loosely lipped when you're not worried about their thoughts on you begin shattered by one word. As Ninya didn't have the preconception the guardians and others have, it's easier to start with a Blank slate.**

 **Greatazurdragon: being Pandoras sibling would be great! XD**

 **Rio-vena: reunion is fluffy, like her tails. Other humans not so much. Damn, now I need to fiddle with that concept, full fox transform for spying, and cuddles!**

 **Lmao: I make that mistake all the time. It's bad, but I barely even notice it at this point unfortunately.**

 **Doommajor: Summoning them, and subsequently dismissing them give him a chance to casually show off his power so they don't try anything, and makes them realize he could simply kill them if he wanted to. It's to help make them realize how weak they and how much they need the training, or else they die.**

 **xxxx**

 **Okay so review replies done, before the story there is one thing I'd like to say.**

 **I know that Tuare is not her full name, and Ninya is not hers either, but as I've been using them as such in early and prior chapters, I'm just going to keep doing so to not have to retcon every freaking instance of it. As such, please do not complain about their names please. What's done is done.**

 **Now onto the real fun!**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After a week of long travel with Maria el Rasphodel and her butler, Nia and Haiyou finally arrived at Re-Estize, the capitol. A large castle sprang up from its centre, with an expansive city all around it, flanked and surrounded by high walls. Even from a distance the noise of city streets and markets could be heard, and dozens of wagons, carts and carriages traveled the roads around, into and out of the city.

As their wagon of goods neared the main gates, many other people along the roads and in wagons began looking at them strangely, both staring at Nia and Haiyou, and the passengers with them.

"Alas we only know of the supposed location of our families noble merchant friend within this fair city, would the two of you prefer to be dropped off somewhere specific like a city square perhaps?" Haiyou asked as their wagon joined the long line of wagons having to be looked over at the main gates by guards. It seemed the cities security was decent, though as Nia looked it over she began to notice little things that, months before, she never would have. Like the fact that most of the guards looked bored, and were not actually that alert.

"That would be fine, thank you," Maria said happily, though she looked a bit exhausted. It seemed sleeping under the stars on just a blanket had taken its toll on her. Nia almost wanted to laugh, nobles had it so good that most of them became lethargic, and it made her wonder how nobles had ever taken her sister from her.

"Do you have identification or an invitation," The butler, Arthur, suddenly asked Haiyou. "Without either you will have difficulty getting into the city itself."

"But of course!" Haiyou declared as he suddenly had an envelope in his hand that looked to be made of fine paper with an imprinted sigil across its front.

" . . . I do not recognize that sigil," Arthur said simply, though hi tone was filled with curiosity, and worry.

"I would think not, our friend is a traveling noble merchant lady, whom is from lands far and away. She is simply here on business, and requested that we meet her here!"

"Then you may have trouble entering if they are not a permanent resident," Arthur stated, as if to end the conversation.

Nia scowled slightly as she noticed a look of mug pride in his expression.

"If there is a problem I shall assist you in entering the city," Maria suddenly proclaimed, wiping the smugness out of Arthurs expression as she spoke. "It is the least we could do for assisting us after all!"

"Ah, my Lady I must argue against this! While they did assist us in our time of need, they are foreign and even after traveling with them, we know far too little about them! Let the guard do their job and decide for the safety of the city, without our input, please!"

Maria looked at Arthur for a moment before her gaze narrowed. "Arthur, I cannot believe what I am hearing from you. They helped us in our time of need, and now you wish to just ignore them when they might need a small amount of assistance? Without their help we would still be miles away and possibly beset upon by bandits once more! We shall help them if they need it, and that is final!"

Arthur simply nodded and said nothing, just as a guard waked up to the wagon, staring at Hiayou with a strange look.

"Name?" the guard asked, sounding a little more alert than others nearby looked.

"I am Haiyou Sakura, Son of my great lord father, Emperor of the Sakura Empire from lands far to the south! I and my sister Nia, First daughter of our glorious father, are here for business pertaining to meeting an old merchant contact of our fathers here in your fair city!"

The guard looked at Haiyou in a mixture of shock and confusion, then with fear as Haiyou's words began to sink in. Finally he cleared his throat and spoke up, albeit quiet and nervously. "I see. Do you have any sort of correspondence to prove your statement?"

"I do indeed. Here you are good sir!" Haiyou stated again, just as boisterously as normal, as he handed the guard the envelope.

The guard nodded. "Thank you, I will have to look this over with my captain . . . . Um, please pull your wagon over to the side over there and wait please, I shall try to be as quick as possible." The guard said as he pointed to an open area beside the gate and then promptly walked off without giving Haiyou a chance to agree.

Haiyou did as asked, having already gotten much attention from his loud voice, and after a few sparse minutes of silence, not counting the muttering guards nearby who seemed to have nothing better to do, the guard returned with a man in more flashy armour and no helmet.

"Greetings friends, I am the Guard Captain of this gate, and my man tells me you hail from a long distant land. Is this correct?"

"Yes, the two of us do indeed, however the two with us are locals we encountered on our travels," Nia answered calmly.

The guard captains eyes wandered across her body, and his cheeks flushed slightly, at least until he looked at Arthur and Maria. "You are Lady Rashphodel, yes?"

"I am. Our carriage was beset upon by bandits, and only the actions of these two saved us," Maria replied.

The guard captain nodded and turned his gaze to Haiyou and Nia. "There are a few things I must confirm. You are royalty or nobles in your land?"

"We are the first Son and daughter of our glorious lord, emperor of the Sakura Empire!" Haiyou exclaimed with a wave of his hand.

"Okay and your reason for coming to Re-Estize is to meet a merchant, not meet with our own royalty despite our nations having never spoken as I am aware?"

Haiyou opened his mouth to speak, but stopped as Nia stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder. "That is correct," she began. "Our father is more interested in continuing the relationship we have with a traveling merchant, than with reaching out to other nations at this time."

"I see, and understand. However please understand as well that I must report your being here, and where you hail from and your rank. With this knowledge it is likely that you will be summoned to see the reagent or a similarly high ranking noble, and that refusing will be looked down upon. Do you understand?"

Nia felt that if her tails were not shapeshifted, they would be as straight as picks at the idea of being forced into an audience with a reagent or noble. Unfortunately, their backstory had led to the situation, and nothing could be done except for hoping that no one would summon them, or that they could leave with her sister faster than they could be summoned. "Very well, we understand," She said with a nod, allowing none of her annoyance to show at all, in her voice or on her face.

"Good, just remember that if you are summoned by anyone high enough ranking, you are expected to reply and meet them. Additionally," The Captain stopped as he pulled out the envelope, his expression unsure. "While this will allow you entry without difficulty, there is a small situation happening between the sender of this message and some of the local merchants. I am unsure of exactly what it is about, but tread carefully. You may enter our city." He finished as he handed the letter to Haiyou.

"I, Haiyou Sakura, thank you good sir! We shall be on our best behaviour within your fair city!" Haiyou declared. The guards seemed pleased with it, but from the way he lightly poked Nia with his finger, it was clear to her that something was up, and that being on good behaviour could fall to the wayside.

Had Ainz given them a special mission she did not know about?

"See that you do. Welcome to Re-Estize." The captain said with a nod as he turned and walked away, toward more carts and wagons that apparently needed his personal touch. As he did, Haiyou led the cart into through the gates and into the capitol.

Right inside the gate was an expansive Square filled with carts, wagons, and flanked by Merchants and peddlers, selling wares and swindling those they could. People were everywhere in a variety of clothing that both marked and differentiated them. Perhaps the most obvious however was how easily one could tell the difference between the haves and have nots. It was a clear difference, both by the way they dressed and how they acted. Nia even had the urge to get up and kill one man they passed as she witnessed him beating a woman who looked to be a servant.

"I believe we shall be party here then," Maria suddenly spoke up, queuing Haiyou to stop the wagon at the edge of the square. "Thank you again for coming to our rescue, and for allowing us to travel with you. if there is ever anything you need assistance with, I will see to it that my family can assist to the best of our abilities."

"Thank you for that," Nia replied as Maria and Arthur climbed out of the wagon, turning around in time to see Nia stand and bow to he both of them. Arthur replied with a bow of his own before the two of them walked off. After a minute of watching, and as soon as they went down a street and out of sight, Nia sat down and groaned just loudly enough for Haiyou to hear. "I was so close to burning her and that butler alive!"

"Our lord father would be proud!" Haiyou said with a chuckle as he snapped the reins and began the wagon moving down the street at a casual pace. "What makes you say that dear sister?"

"She never stopped talking about inane and useless things. I did not care to now about her cat, or her noble friends who just live their life effortlessly. And I certainly did not want to hear about how her family was high ranking and bla-bla-bla! Her butler was just as bad with the way he glared at us, and I'm sure he was trying to find out information about us with his questions. He was obviously trained in combat, but I could see so many opening in his stances that it just felt . . . pathetic, that he was even prepared to strike at us if given the chance!"

"You believe you would be victorious if he attacked you?" Haiyou asked calmly.

"Yes, easily, he felt and looked so weak, I didn't feel a single bit of danger from him whatsoever! Yet it was clear he considered the both of us dangerous."

"You consider their attempt to be ready an insult then, sister?"

"Of course I do! If they attacked me I might have gotten injured as I'm still weaker than the Pleiades, but if it was anyone else, they would not have done anything! I probably wouldn't have even been that badly wounded!"

"And what of them?" Haiyou asked as he glanced ahead at a group of adventurers who walked down the street chatting to each other.

Nia looked at them for a few moments before she shook her head. "No, they'd die, I'd kill them easily and-" Nia stopped midsentence as she suddenly looked down at her hands that began quivering slightly.

She hadn't said it, but her words had made one thing painfully clear. She considered them beneath notice. They were so weak she didn't care about them, and stopped caring as soon as she realised she was stronger. She hadn't said it, but she thought of them as beneath her, just like many of the Denizens of Nazarick did to all of humanity!

Was that how they felt? Was this something they all felt?

Did Entoma, CZ, Yuri or Lupusregina think of humans the same way?

What of Cocytus or Albedo or Demiurge, whose powers dwarfed even the Pleiades? Did they consider humans so small they were less than ants? Had they thought the same of her before she had become a Kitsune? Had Nabe though as much of her and the swords of darkness when they first met?

Nia felt like the entirety of her being had been rocked, not because she had such thoughts, but because when she had them, she hadn't felt much of anything for them. Even now, when thinking about it and what it meant, she still couldn't muster much of a reaction from her own self!

She immediately began looking around at every person she could see, whether they be a commoner, a merchant, a guard, a noble or an adventurer.

Contempt, disgust, hate, pity, apathy, disinterest, these feelings filled her with each glance, regardless of each person's lifestyle or potential strength.

Only when she glanced at an adventurer who was clearly adamantine rank did she feel different feelings. Excitement, fear, desire, pleasure, feelings her did not except to feel. Fear was obvious, adamantine ranked adventurers were the best of all of them after all. But her fear was minor, it was an understanding that she could die if she fought them, yet the others feelings usurped it. The desire to test her strength, the excitement of combat, the pleasure she could feel if she won!

Nia shivered as she sat back down in the wagon, her mouth suddenly feeling very dry, and her heart beating with expectations and hopes. "How . . . How do you look at them?" She finally asked Haiyou, her voice slightly hollow.

"I look at humans as unfortunate souls, untouched by our glorious father's will, unsure of their fates, and unable to change them! Like sheep who are corralled in the vain hope that they can protect some of themselves. Those capable of combat are as wolves in sheep's clothing, either hiding to strike at their kin, or waiting to protect them. Regardless, they are beneath fear, or worry, pity and sadness for their lacking are what I, Haiyou Sakura, feel for them!" Haiyou replied exquisitely, getting many strange looks form those they passed as he did.

"I . . . they, I mean-" Nia tried to say as Haiyou stopped the wagon beside a large manor.

"We have arrived!" Haiyou declared as he leapt off the wagon and landed soundlessly on the stones.

"Wait, already?!" Nia exclaimed as she climbed out, looking over the manor. "It looks like a normal manor, is this really the place?"

"It is!" Haiyou said as he strode up to the door and rapped on it. Just as Nia got up to the door beside Haiyou the door opened, and Solution stood there.

Her expression was neutral for a moment, before becoming a slight Smile. "Ah, you have arrived, please come in." She said as she moved aside, allowing Pandoras actor and Niny to enter the abode.

"Um, I thought Sebas was acting as your maid on this mission your undertaking? Where is he?" Ninya asked as Solution led her and Pandoras actor, who had reverted to his regular form mid-step, to a large sitting room of three expansive couches.

"Sebas is currently speaking to Lord Ainz about actions he undertook last night . . . and the human girl is with him for another point."

"What?!" Ninya yelled in surprise, ignoring the fact that Pandoras actor had taken up a whole couch as he sat with his long arms splayed across its back. She was still standing, waiting for Solution to say more.

"A number of things transpired last night that Sebas is answering for, the girl as well," Solution said as she suddenly smiled as she looked at Ninya. "She will be fine, but I must say, you feel much more, welcome than before!"

"Huh?" Ninya responded, unsure of what Solution meant.

"You can return to your true form, no one can see inside this room," Solution pressed with a smile.

Ninya looked at Solution for a moment before Sighing. "CZ?"

"Lupusregina and CZ actually," Solution replied with a smile. "I promise I won't melt or consume you."

Ninya stood there for a second before she sighed, undoing her shapeshifting, her tails springing away from her body as if they had been constrained, and her ears lifting out of her hair as if they had been simply hidden.

Solution looked Ninya over, holding her own body in a strange fashion as her smile widened. "Hmm, yes you do look so much better like that, so much more welcoming as well!" She said as she sat down on a couch and patted the cushion beside her. "Come, sit. When Sebas and the girl are done, they shall come down; I have already made your presences known."

Ninya sighed and sat down beside Solution, who immediately grabbed one of her tails and began softly petting and patting it, humming contently and making Ninya squirm. It felt strange when someone touched any of her tails; it was not a bad feeling, just very strange. "First CZ, then Lupusregina, now you. What is it with all of you and my tails?!"

"These are just as fluffy as they said, very soft and smooth as well, Lupu's tail is beat it seems!" Solution said as she let go. "I merely wanted to confirm their opinions of how nice they were. As for the report on your skills, I can already feel that you are finally reaching a point that you are not insignificant, and perhaps worthy of our lords training to you!"

"Um . . . thank you?"

"It was a compliment, do not worry," Solutions said with a soft smile, completely unlike the predatory ones she had given her in the past. "You soon shall be worth considering as an ally, perhaps Lord Ainz will allow you to assist the Pleiades in the future when you are more equal to us."

"Uhm, I guess we'll have to see," Ninya replied nervously. She had been around most of the Pleiades off and on, but Narbarel and Solution where the ones she hadn't and she was not sure how to deal with Nabes' curt attitude, or Solutions prior statements and actions. The fact she had once joked about eating her made her very nervous.

"Yes, but please, do not feel insecure, you are enough now that you are rightly part of Nazarick."

Solutions words made Ninya feel strange. A part of her felt proud, happy that she was accepted by those stronger than herself, yet another part of her felt somewhat sick that Solution was the one saying it. Unfortunately that feeling was smaller and quickly disappeared as the sound of footfalls approached a door to the room, and the doors latch clicked. As it opened Sebas came in, saw Pandoras actor and Ninya, then stopped and nodded, turning around and speaking to someone out of sight. A second later he led a blonde haired woman wearing a maid outfit into the room. The woman had her eyes closed, but even so, Ninya recognized her immediately.

It was her sister!

"You may open your eyes now," Sebas told her, and in that moment she opened her eyes.

Tuare's gaze looked at Pandoras actor and did not flinch, something that surprised Ninya, and then they looked to her. For a few seconds there was nothing, no reaction, no recognition. Then suddenly, her eyes widened and her hands went up to her mouth in surprise. "N-Ninya?" Tuare almost whispered as she slowly began walking forward.

Ninya, who did not recall standing up nodded and took a step toward Tuare, before nearly leaping at her, the two sister's embracing each other with tears in their eyes. "Yes, it's me, I'm so, so happy you're alright! I'm sorry! So sorry!" Ninya cried as the two of them both slipped down to their knees on the carpets, still holding one another.

After almost a full half hour of the two of them crying and apologising into each other's chests, the two of them finally parted, their crying down to short sniffles. "I'm sorry, I just never thought I'd see you again, but, what has happened to you?" Tuare asked as she wiped her nose uncaringly.

Ninya felt her heart skip and her face pale as she swallowed, deciding how to tell her. She was so happy realizing she still had feeling for her sister despite her newfound opinions on other humans that she had forgotten she wasn't shapeshifted at the moment when her sister had come in. "I, um . . . I became an adventurer after you were taken, as I figured I could get money and fight back, or if it came to it pay for your release. But I wasn't very strong on my own . . . . and some friends I met, and myself . . . . . got killed a while back."

"What?! Are, are you-"

"No I'm not undead, or a zombie. . . . I was Reincarnated, by the, by the one who I now serve," Ninya admitted, finding it rather difficult.

"Ainz ooal Gown?" Tuare asked, causing Ninya to look back up at her in surprise before nodding shallowly. "I just met him today. . . He has allowed me to serve in his home, so I can stay with Sebas."

Ninya looked at her sister as the meaning of her words dawned on Ninya. "You've fallen for him?" Ninya asked quietly with a soft smile. Sebas was a good person after all, morally way better than easily half of Nazarick. But that didn't change the fact he was not human. Ninya didn't know what exactly he was, but as he was a pat of Nazarick, it was obvious he was not human at the very least. "You know that he's not, human, right?"

Tuare nodded. " Yes, I know. he's a better gentleman than any other person I've seen in a long time though . . . I, wouldn't be able to tell you what I've been through," She said, looking like she was about to start crying.

Ninya immediately pulled her elder sister into another hug and held her close. "It's okay, I'm not human anymore either, it's fine to hate them with what they've done to you!"

Tuare nodded against her sister's shoulder as the two of them just sat there for a moment, until Sebas moved from the doorway and walked across the room, grabbing their attention as he knelt down beside them.

"I'm sorry that I did not inform you earlier Ninya. Your sister will be coming to Nazarick, so she'll be safe under our lord's care," Sebas said, making both of the girls look to him and nod.

"Thank you Sebas," Ninya said seriously, never looking away from his eyes.

Sebas merely nodded as a knock sounded from the manor's front door. H stood up and immediately went off to the door, leaving Ninya, Tuare, Solution and Pandoras actor alone in the room.

"Um, can I ask you something Ninya?" Tuare asked as she pulled away and looked at her ears, looking like she wanted to pet them. It was something she had grown used to from CZ and Lupusregina.

"Of course . . . It's about the ears isn't it?"

"Yes, err, no. Um, what are you though?"

"I'm a Kitsune. It's like a magical Fox person with multiple tails," Ninya replied as she moved her tails around so all of them brushed against her sister, making her giggle as they tickled her.

"Oh, that's-" Tuare started as Sebas came back into the room, looking upset as he glanced at Ninya and the Pandoras actor.

"It seems your entrance to the city was not unnoticed. A messenger is here, requesting that Nia and Haiyou come with them to meet their lord. He is insistent."

"Crap, I worried that would happen, did they say who their lord was?" Ninya asked as she and Pandoras actor stood up, Pandoras actor changing into Haiyou, startling Tuare a bit. She kept it well hidden though, something even Solution noticed and looked slightly impressed by.

"Yes, he is a messenger from a Lord Rasphodel," Sebas replied swiftly.

Ninya let out an exhausted sigh at the idea of having to meet that girl again. "Damn, we saved his daughter in our travels, so I bet he just wants to thank us in some way. I suppose we should go."

"That would be best for keeping your cover," Sebas stated, before raising a hand. "Before you leave however you should know, our lord has stated that our business in the capitol is done, so Solution and I will be leaving the house to collect some materials before we prepare to have everything brought to Nazarick."

"What about Tuare?" Ninya asked immediately.

"She of course will come to Nazarick with us; however Solution and I must go to gather the materials."

"Don't worry," Tuare suddenly said as she stood up and smiled at Ninya. "I'll be fine for a few hours alone if I lock the doors. I'm a little tired from meeting our lord as well."

Ninya nodded, understanding that a human meeting him could indeed be tiring, if not utterly exhausting just from the power he could exude. "You're sure you'll be alright?"

"She will be," Solution suddenly said with a soft smile. "Our lord has accepted her as part of Nazarick, so she is under our protection even if I would prefer otherwise. Sebas and I shall leave after you do as well, to help lock the place up."

". . . Thank you, Solution," Ninya said with a bow after a moment of trying to find out if she was being sarcastic.

Solution nodded as Haiyou placed a hand on Ninya's shoulder, "Come Sister, the Nobility awaits us!"

Tuare looked at Ninya with a confused look. "I'll explain later," Ninya said with a sigh, shapeshifting into Nia's looks, making Tuare again look surprised and confused, but nodded in understanding. "I'll try not to be too long."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The trip to the Rasphodel manor was not a long one, but when they arrived Ninya felt that something was off about the whole thing somehow. She could understand a noble wanting to thank someone for saving their kin, even if it was just to save face, but something was still off about the whole thing.

The manor itself was large and surrounded by a huge garden and high walls. All the windows were closed, no servants were anywhere in sight, and guards patrolled the garden and the walls both inside and out. There were too many guards, were they expecting trouble from another noble, or her and Haiyou?

Being led into the manor they entered a grand foyer, filled with thick carpets, hardwood on the walls, and a large crystalline chandelier.

The messenger, who had turned out to be the family butler, led Nia and Haiyou up the staircase and to a wing of the manor and to a large set of double doors. The butler rapped once, and then opened the doors, revealing a dining room. Unlike some, it was not disproportionally large, with a simple table with ten chairs on the sides and one on each end. At the end sat a man who looked the part of a stereotypical noble, slicked black hair, a well-groomed mustache and a fine suit, while sitting to his right was Maria, who wore a girly happy smile.

"I told you they would arrive promptly!" Maris said to her father instantly.

"So you did dear," he replied as he got up and came around the table. "Greetings, I am Joseph Raphpdel, head of the Rasphodel family. Thank you for accepting my rather sudden invitation!"

The butler took that chance to back out, closing the door behind Nia and Haiyou as they walked in and up to Joseph.

"It is our honour; however might I ask what this meeting is for?" Nia asked quickly yet casually so that it would sound as if such a question was normal. It seemed to work as joseph raised a brow and then smiled.

"Of course. First I would like to thank you personally for saving the life of my daughter!"

"Ah but it was no trouble for us!" Haiyou declared with a bow as he then grin at Nia. "Though my dear sister did the saving itself."

Joseph nodded. "Would the two of you be willing to join us for dinner, as thanks for saving my daughter? It would also provide a much nicer atmosphere for us to speak on the other reason I requested your presence."

Nia inwardly scoffed at his wording choice. His messenger had made it very clear his master was not wishing to give them a choice in the matter, yet he now spoked as if they had every choice in the world. "Very well, we shall take you up on the offer."

"Excellent, then please, sit where you would like!" Joseph said as he returned to his seat and rang a little bell. Nia and Haiyou took a pair of seats just a few down from his left, and as they did, he looked at both of them strangely. "I can have one of our butlers take your swords."

"No thank you," Nia responded quickly, feeling suddenly very nervous about letting anyone in the building touch her blade. It was hers, a gift from Cocytus, and magical; no one was touching it!

"It is in the way though," Maria spoke up with a smile.

"Pardon, but our beliefs dictate that no warrior, or child of our lord emperor be without a blade on their person at any time" Haiyou stated, not using his loud voice, but instead an incredible calm and intelligent sounding tone. Strangely enough it suited him, almost too well. "You understand, yes?"

Joseph looked at Haiyou and Nia for a few moments before nodding; just as butler came in with a cart of food upon it and began filling the table before them. "Very well, I understand. . . Maria tells me the pair of you are the prince and princess of a nation far to the south, correct?"

"The Sakura empire, the lands of our father, the emperor," Nia responded with a nod as the Butler came and placed more food on the table. He then placed empty plates in front of Maria and Joseph, and plates with some food, meat, bread and vegetable's, in front of Haiyou and Nia.

"I see. I have never heard the name of your empire, but have heard of an empires existence there were faces like yours are common. Might I ask why you are here to speak with simple merchants instead of a high noble like myself, or the king perhaps?"

"Our father does not wish to create long distance relationships with far away countries as it can be difficult to gauge public opinion of them," Haiyou said with a smile, before it slowly went away. "The other countries in these lands are also very, uncertain to us."

"Ah, I can understand your reservations then," Joseph said with a sigh. "May I ask what you trade with that traveling merchant then? Perhaps I can give you a better deal and we can slowly work to gain your trust?"

"They are already trusted by our father, and there is no reason to stop trusting them, or working with them. I am sorry, but we will not speak of our trade agreements with them, with you," Nia said as she looked at the food, and realized something was off about it. She could feel something, not magic, but something.

"I see, that is unfortunate," Joseph said simply.

"And why is that?"

"Because, by tomorrow they are likely to be dead."

"Oh? How so?" Nia asked calmly as her eyes flashed a bit, though Joseph did not seem to notice.

"Well, some acquaintances and allies of mine have a bone to pick with them over some sort of property dispute. Apparently your merchant woman's butler stole one of their workers or something. So I doubt they will survive when they are struck," Joseph said honestly, making Maria look at him strangely.

Nia felt her hair straighten with anger. He was speaking of property and people in the same way. He clearly meant her sister! Some of them were after Tuare, trying to drag her back to the hellhole she had been forced into so long ago. She would not let it happen again!

Nia stood up from her chair and looked at Joseph with a smile. "Then excuse me, but we must be going."

"I apologize, but I cannot allow that," Joseph said as he rang his bell twice. In that instant a dozen soldiers came in, swords and bows at the ready, and pointing at Nia and Haiyou. "You understand of course yes? Even if it was for a selfless reason, I cannot allow foreign dignitaries, especially royalty, to die do to a simple business problem. This would not have happened if you had simply accepted to work with us instead you realize, yes?"

Niua glared at him for a moment before she stabbed a piece of meat on hr plate with a fork and then lifted the whole chunk up into the air, shaking it a bit as she spoke for emphasis. "And I suppose you were hoping to drug us with this meat and then say we fell asleep from the food to keep us out of the way?"

Joseph's expression cracked as his mouth fell open in shock. "H-how did you realize, that should be impossible!"

"Hardly, now answer my question!" Nia snapped at him as her eyes flashed and she dropped the meat, letting it fall to the plate with a clatter

"Very well, if you know about it then it would not affect you anyway," Joseph stated making Maria look at him in confused horror. "It was cooked in a weak potion that applies a small compulsion effect to it. Those under its effects are more likely to take simple suggestions, nothing that violates their personality or ideals of course, but simple things, like accepting business deals and the like. I had hoped we could have started a partnership that over time would have become truthful and honest of course."

"You speak of honesty, yet you're willing to drug people to get your fingers in?" Nia accused immediately, almost snarling and making the guards tense for reasons they did not truly understand.

"If it allows the start of a working relationship, then what is the problem? Too many people are too nervous or wary to take chances, I merely allow them too."

"And what of the woman?!" Nia demanded, making Joseph raise a brow.

"Who?"

"The woman your friends were after. A girl who was forcibly taken by a noble against her will, forced to serve him, and then thrown to a whorehouse to make money for the corrupt noble fucks that beat and abused her for their own sick pleasure!" Nia yelled. She hadn't been told what happened to her sister, but she had heard stories, and the way her sister had looked when she and Sebas found her had said enough to make educated guesses. "Your fine with them taking a woman back to that torture against her will?"

"Slavery was not illegal a few years ago, if she was taken then, then legally she-"

Nia Ignored Josephs words as she mental spoke up. **"Message. Pandora, Can I drop the façade and kill these bastards? It shouldn't be a problem if none of them live to tell about it, right?"**

" **I believe that should be acceptable. Once you start killing I'll mop up the manors edges, if you'd prefer to deal with all the ones within the building?"**

" **With pleasure!"**

"And you see, that is why these changes to our law, including the removal of slavery, have hit out country hard, we need new trade with other nations, such as yours to overcome this!" Joseph finished with a smile, looking quite pleased with himself.

Nia couldn't believe it, had he been trying to rationalize slavery to her like it was a good thing? "Just stop, your tripe is as worthless as your ideals and your life!" Nia stated, no longer holding her Facades tone or expressions. All she now showed was utter disgust and hate, and it made the guards, and joseph and Maria, very nervous and visibly scared.

"What, what happened to your voice? No, never mind. Look just sit down, there's no reason this needs to get violent for either of us. Just stay here for a while and you can return to your lands with no problem, how does that sound?"

"No deal," Ninya said angrily as she let her shapeshifting go, her ears and tails popping out as balls of Foxfire appeared and began circling around her, sparking and flashing with rage.

Pandoras actor reverted his own shapeshifting a well but remained sitting with one leg crossed, causally staring out at Joseph with his blank face.

The effect of this was the guards all leaping to attack them without orders, an action that made Ninya smile as a barrier of flame surrounded her body. The flame ripped away from her, knocking back everything from the guards to the chairs. the walls were singed, burning in places, and as she glanced around found that most of the guards were dead outright, while only a handful were screaming, tying to put out the flames that had even crawled inside their armours. The table was singed and burning, but most surprising was that Josephs chair and Marias were on the ground, the pair of them coughing from the sudden dry air that assaulted their throats, making it hard to breathe.

Pandora's actor was still sitting causally, seemingly unaffected by the flames.

"Hold the bitch up for me," Ninya said, her tone full of venom, as she walked around the table to where Joseph was trying to crawl toward Maria. Without pausing she grabbed and lifted him right off the floor, slamming his back into the wall.

"Gah-, you, what are you?" Josph coughed out in pain. "Is your land filled with monsters?!"

"Shut up, the only monster her is you!" Ninya declared as she heard a yelp from the side and turned to see Pandora's actor holding up Maria with both of his hands. His fingers wrapped around her whole body as he held her, denying her any chance of escape as she looked at Ninya with a betrayed sort of fear. Ninya looked back at Joseph and Smiled, her smile filled with an inhuman glee and an equally inhuman hatred and loathing. "That woman your friends are going after is my sister! Perhaps I should cut out your daughters tongue and slip her into an illegal slave pen huh? Maybe see how she likes it, see how you like knowing that someone close to you is in such a place!"

"No! No please! Maria is all I have! You wouldn't dare! You're already assaulting a noble, I'll let you go, just let me go and don't make this worse for yourself!" Joseph pleaded, his voice full of fear that made his prior noble bearing and smart tone seem like a pathetic imitation of his real personality.

"To hell with your whining!" Ninya yelled as she smacked his body against the wall. "You only care for yourself, if it's someone else you don't have a single care! You're scum, blight, a plague upon the land. A Sickness that can only be cured with your death!" Ninya cried as flames wreathed around her tails, swirled around her body, and then crawled up her arms and across Joseph's body. He screamed and screamed, as did Maria for different reasons; but after a few seconds as his screaming weakened, Ninya turned around and threw him against the table, breaking it under his sudden weight.

"Y-you, won't, survive this," Joseph struggled to say. Eight fingers will, get you!"

"Let them come, I'll burn them all alive and use their ashes as fertilizer!" Ninya said as she pulled out her blade, the edge suddenly glowing red hot while the rest stayed perfectly cool.

"No Please don't kill him!" Maria shrieked, catching Ninya's attention.

"Why not? He's scum!" Ninya said as she glared at Maria, her eyes filled with cold unflinching hate for the both of them.

"He's all I have, please!" Maria pleaded crying loudly at the state of her father. "We can leave; we'll forget this ever happened or whatever else you want, just please, don't kill him!"

". . . . . What part in this farce was yours?" Ninya demanded, her eyes flashing.

"I – I made the potion on the meat. I'm an apprentice alchemist for one of the potion makers in the city," Maria resisted for a second before she answered, sealing her fate.

Ninya looked to Joseph, making sure his eyes were pen and watching, then swung her blade through the air, passing it through Marias throat and then plunging it into Joseph's chest in one smooth motion. Both of them could only gurgle as life left their bodies.

" **Message . . . Sebas It's me, Tuare's in danger!"** Ninya said as she turned away from the bodies and messaged Sebas, forgetting the anger that filled her, and caring only about the fear for her sister.

" **I apologize,"** Came Sebas's Messaged Reply. **"Solution and I just returned, and she has been taken a message was left, telling me to come to a certain location in the city, to serve as public execution for shaming them."**

" **Dammit! I'll be right there, tell me where and-"**

" **I have informed lord Ainz of this,"** Sebas suddenly interrupted. **"Albedo is preparing a Team that Demiurge shall lead. Return here immediately, and we shall do this properly. She will be saved, I swear it to you!"**

" **. . . .Alright, we'll . . . finish up here and head back,"** Ninya replied as she ended the message and then let out a shriek of unbridled rage that made Pandoras actor actually wince.

"I take it she is not safe?"

"She's already been kidnapped! Demiurge is going to be leading a team to get her back," Ninya said as her tails fully lit with flame and began spreading it across every wall and object around her. "I'm burning this place to the ground, and then we're heading back to the manor to meet with him!"

"Then I shall remove those guards from the premises so we are not seen on our escape," Pandoras actor stated as he quickly left the room, making no sound as he went.

Ninya then proceeded to stalk the halls of the manor. A firestorm unlike anything she had ever produced emanating out from her in all directions as she went, setting everything ablaze as she thought to herself.

Sue had killed them. She had killed them without feeling a single bit of remorse. Yes she wanted to protect her sister, yes she hated them for what they had done, and were planning to do, but she had killed them and hadn't felt a single thing. She had said that they were scum, less than human. But if she hasn't felt anything for killing them, did that make her worse, or better than them?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I take it that that blaze is your doing?" Demiurge asked as soon as Ninya came into the upper sitting room of the manor with Pandoras actor. Solution and Sebas were already there, but no one else was, and Demiurge was looking out the window, watching a plume of smoke drift across the city.

" . . Yes, it was," Ninya admitted as she glanced around. "I was under the impression there were going to be others for this?"

"Yes there are, they are simply acquiring some needed items," Demiurge said with a smile. "Albedo chose the members to do this, she did however, not mention your name, so if you wish to be part of this, I need you to answer a few questions for me, before the rest arrive. Is that acceptable?"

Ninya nodded but said nothing.

"Good . . . you are rather calm and seem to not wish to hurt humans, yet you burnt down a whole building, and I assume those within. What happened to provoke such a response?" Demiurge asked, clearly asking out of curiosity, not malice.

" . . . . The ones who wanted to speak to us wanted to drug us and make us their business partners, to pull us away so that Tuare could get kidnapped. It's partly my fault she was taken, but they just. . .angered me."

"So you killed them with fire. Bravo!" Demiurge said with a smile. "I have numerous plans to put into motion this evening. Sebas and Solution will be going to save Tuare, and should be more than enough for what is needed. I also will be working to enhance our lord's name in this city. And I must say, your unexpected slaughter of humans, and what looks to be a lack of it affecting you on the surface intrigue me greatly, so I will allow you to choose. Would you like to assist Sebas in saving Tuare and getting her out of the city, Assist us in enhancing out lords name, or perhaps assist our lord in enhancing his name?"

"What would those other options entail?" Ninya asked, curious as to what Demiurge was planning.

"Sebas, please leave us for a moment," Demiurge said, and as soon as Sebas left he smiled. "Assisting us would mean fighting against the human underground groups in the city, and acting as a dangerous group that our lord can defeat. We will fight what the humans consider to be strong adventurers. It would be a challenge for you I am sure, but would be very informative to the extent of your skill. Inversely, you could assist our lord's Alias in fighting us off, fighting alongside such adventures and him to prove your strength. So what will it be?"

Ninya thought about it for a second.

She could help save her sistr, working with Solution and Sebas, then Leave the city to make sure her sister got to Nazarick safety. A safe and simple option.

She could work with the group Demiurge was leading in attacking the city crime groups and then the adventurers that try to fight them. That would mean a lot of death, both of good and bad people , and also a chance to test her skills against other adventurers, something she could use if she was to kill Clementine.

Or the third option, assisting Ainz as Momon in fighting against Demiure's group. A still violent option, but instead she'd be fighting against those who had trained her, and it could be good training as well considering they would, probably, pull their punches against her a bit to not kill her, yet would still fight harder than they had in most of her early training.

"Then I choose-"

 **Authors note: Alright, so if it was not obvious, we're going to have some fun now! A Poll is now on my profile page where you can choose which option you would prefer, as regardless of which is chosen I know what I'm doing with it. Everyone gets just one vote, and please do not ty to vote via a review, I will ignore it, and delete it if possible.**

 **So let's see what it will be, and hope everyone has enjoyed this chapter, and seeing Ninya crack a bit!**

 **(To vote go to my profile page and the poll will be at the top. If you are accessing via mobile you must use the desktop view, or the poll will not show.)**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Name: Ninya

Title: Apprentice of the Tomb of Nazarick

Race: Kitsune

Adventurer rank: Iron plate

Racial Levels:

Zenko Kitsune (lvl3 – 19%) – Good Kitsune, levels increase shapeshifting capability and shift Alignment in the good direction. increases max mana by .10% per level after 2.

Yako Kitsune (lvl4 – 91%) – Chaotic Kitsune, levels increase illusion and charming magic capabilities, and shifts alignment towards chaotic with the desire for power, but not true evil. increases max mana by .10% per level after 2.

A Kitsune can only level one of either Zenko or Yako Kitsune to lvl10.

Class levels:

Wizard (9) 89%

Miko (6) 25%

Medium (1) 14%

Fighter (4) 13% -

Spellblade (5) 71% - Spellblade levels add to total magic levels only when it hits lvl3 and thereafter.

Elementalist: Fire (4) 69%

Level total: 36

Tails – (4) - Gets another tail every 7 magic levels. Unlocks next tier of magic and boosts magical power.

 **Magic capability:**

Spiritual magic (all kinds) – Major

Combat magic – Moderate

Defensive magic – Moderate

Support Magic – Moderate

Fire magic – Major

Melee magic – Moderate

Enchanting/ cursing – minor to moderate

Summoning magic – Minor to moderate

Charming magic/ effects – Minor to moderate.

Adventurer's guild status: Assumed KIA.


	28. Chapter 28

**Authors note: Alright the next chapter, after a while longer than I expected because life gets in the way. Also a little shorter of a chapter than I initially planned but eh, that's how things happen.**

 **Also, why is it so hard to just, read the author note and not put poll choices in a review?**

 **Whatever, review reply time! (I'm skipping those reviews that are just poll answers.)**

 **Ryuujivntek : Gotta remember, Nobles are who took her sister from her in the first place too. She's not going to have a whole lot of limits when their involved.**

 **Goddragonking: Thank you, here the chap you were looking forward to.**

 **Rio-vena: Touch fluffy tail! And yep, people always look badass when standing in front of flames, or explosions.**

 **Greatazuredragon: Thank you, here's a few more mentality bits in this chapter as well, so hopefully they hold up as well XD**

 **Maddan90: she may end up good aligned, but there's definitely going to be some chaos in there. The more likely end point for her alignment is neutral, probably chaotic neutral or chaotic good.**

 **Pervysagechuck: . . . . . I'm not even sure where to begin with that one. Oh wait, I do. No.**

 **Hero600 : Strong and level wise yes, actual combat experience wise, tactics wise and logic wise, she may not be comfortable. Hence why she's out learning of things and herself all over again.**

 **Gasizol: He's paid to ask certain question and it's a big city. Probably figured it'd be fine. or he's part of six arm and figured it would not cause a problem because one of their allies was in the card.**

 **Purpledragon2244 : im mostly sure that guest can still poll honestly. But if not, that one won anyway.**

 **greyscale writer : ?**

 **Varcisis: gods dammit. Yes, smug. I'll fix it at some point if I remember.**

 **Glasses writer : Cliffhangers are a fanfic writers bread and butter. Unlike a book that you can just keep reading most fanfiction comes out in bits and pieces, so there need to be a way to keep interest. It can also be argued that every chapter ends in cliff-hangers because chapters split the story into pieces. and don't worry, she'll have a few more character shifts.**

 **Andybiotics: Thank you. you'll see the first option now, and the third, well that'll just have to sit in limbo. besides, people will notice strange things in the future regardless. hehehe.**

 **Slices: Yeah he learns that fast. And they would be able to notice, but they are new to their bodies and new senses, so it takes time to regain their understand nog what their bodies tell them.**

 **Wedgegeck: I am happy you are enjoying it so much! Some LN plot may be touched, but I have late game plans that probably divert from the LN plot.**

 **ErwinNou : Sorry, should have made that clearer for ya.**

"I'll help save Tuare," Ninya finally said after a few seconds of silence that had felt far longer.

"Oh? May I know why you do not wish to enhance our lords name o to test your own strength against the Adventurers of this city?" Demiurge asked in a curious tone.

Ninya nodded shallowly as she swallowed and looked up at Demiurge. He had always struck her as strange. One moment he could be antagonistic, and the next he could be helpful and even friendly to her. "I understand how important it is to increase the standing of our lords name, however I see three problems with my assistance to that objective. While I am slowly gaining skill and prowess, I still could not compare to any of the Pleiades and would simply fall behind and be noticed by the adventurers that I am the weakest. Helping Momon would have the same problem, it would likely be noticed that I am weaker than he, and the other adventurers would notice something off. Finally, Saving Tuare is my primary objective, while it is your secondary from the sound of it. For these reason I believe I should only assist Sebas in saving Tuare, and leave the boosting of our lords name to those more suited for it."

Demiurge looked a Ninyav as she gave her explanation in a perfectly logical way and smiled as he adjusted his glasses with ne finger. "Very well, I understand and accept your reasoning. The operation, all of them, will be beginning at sundown, so please wait outside with Sebas while I speak to the others as they arrive."

"Very well, and thank you for understanding," Ninya said as she turned and promptly left the room.

As soon as the door clicked closed Demiurge looked to Solution. "I have a special job for you, Solution. I doubt between Sebas and Ninya that your skills will be required, but I would like you to watch Ninya, see her skills and how she acts and report back to me after this is all done about what you think."

"Of course. May I ask why you have an interest in her?" Solution asked carefully.

"I am interested in her actual potential," Demiurge replied with a smile. "She showed no remorse for killing those humans, and despite what she thinks, she is slowly reaching strength comparable to some of the Pleiades. I am curious as to if she I holding back, or if she simply thinks little of herself when compared to the Guardians. Lour lord was right to bring her into Nazarick, I can see her becoming a useful addition to our forces."

"I see. Of course, I shall observe her to the best of my abilities and inform you of what I see,"

"My thanks; I look forward to hearing of her true potential!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I will be coming with you to save Tuare."

Sebas looked at Ninya who had come out of the room and taken up a position beside him across the hall by the wall. She hadn't looked at him when she said it, but he could tell that she blamed herself for the fact that Tuare had been taken. They both had been at fault, but it appeared familial bonds made her take it hard. "I understand. While Saving Tuare appears to be a secondary objective behind punishing those who have sullied our lords name, I have no doubts we will save her without difficulty."

"Yes, and I'll kill any of them that get in my way!" Ninya growled as small embers of foxfire wafted off her ears. "Sebas, can I ask you something personal?"

"What would you like to know?"

"Have you ever felt like you've made a mistake, but don't feel like you have at th same time?"

Sebas looked at Ninya in surprise. The question itself was not that strange, but it told Sebas far more than Ninya likely realized, and he knew his answer could shape how she continued to act in the future. Regardless of what answer could be the most useful however, the truth was what he would give her, as it was what anyone deserved. "On occasion, yes I have. What has made you feel like this if I may ask?"

" . . . . . Killing them. I killed them, burned them to death, the father, his daughter, every servant and guard in the building. I burned them to death and the only thing I felt from it was anger and hate for them and their actions, even if they were only associated with that bastard noble!" Ninya nearly yelled, her voice filled with venom that surprised Sebas, though he did not show it. "I killed them all and felt nothing. I know it's wrong though. They were people, just like anyone else, and I killed them without a second thought! I killed the ones, who had no knowledge of what was going on, and I know it's wrong . . . but I can't seem to bring myself to care! I had the same sort of feeling when Pandora's actor and I entered the city. Every person I looked at, I felt nothing for them, and when I looked at adventurers who were clearly strong, I didn't feel respect for them, or a desire to equal them. All I felt was a desire to beat them and prove I was stronger. All I felt was like I was superior, even if I could tell they could be stronger than me! I'm thinking of others as less than me, of beneath notice. I- I think something is wrong with me."

Sebas stared at Ninya, surprised by how much she had just divulged to him in her moment of emotional weakness. It was in that moment he remembered that Ninya was different than the rest of them. She had been born human, not as a Heteromorphic being designed by their Lord or the other beings. She did not have the power she now did innately, so as she gained power, she was not sure what it meant, she could not understand the inborn feeling of strength, power and supremacy that Nonhumans felt over humans. Those feelings were why she felt little for killing those who angered her, but her human values were mixing with those feelings and confusing her in ways she did not know how to handle.

Sebas let out a slight sigh and knelt down beside Ninya so they were mostly face to face. "What you are feeling is a Heteromorphics natural feeling to humans. We are naturally stronger than humans, so some feelings of superiority are natural. These feelings are merging with your remaining human values. That is what is confusing you, and still holding on to the values you were raised on is nothing to be ashamed of."

"Isn't it?" Ninya replied with a scowl. "I barely care about normal humans now, and I know I should, but I don't and I can see that everyone has mixed feelings about it. You care for humans if given the choice, as does Yuri, but other like Albedo, Narbarel or Solution could not care less if they saw an entire city turned into a pile of corpses! . . . . I feel like my values are falling apart and beign changed, and I know that makes sense as I'm not human and my values are changing to show that . . . but it scares me a bit and I'm not sure what I should do!?"

Sebas placed a hand on Ninya's shoulder. "Having Values is not a sickness, and neither is valuing the life of other being or other species or races. You have been scared by seeing the bad in people of late, but remember that there is good and bad to all people and races," Sebas began before he smiled slightly, remembering something important. "The being whom created me always stated that 'helping those who are in trouble is natural' and I like to believe that and think you do as well. "Help those who you think need it, and punish those you think deserve it. I believe if you do as you think is right, you will find the answers you are looking for, despite or because of your new value as a Heteromorphic."

"Thank you," Ninya said as she wiped her wrist across her eyes, seeming like Sebas words had gotten through to her, and that she understood their meaning.

"Good. Now, you will need to compose yourself. I believe the meeting shall be done soon as dusk approaches. Do you require assistance looking over your gear before we leave?"

"No, I think I'm fine," Ninya said as she pulled her Moonblade out of its sheath, showing that it's edge was not dulled or marred in the slightest. Such was the norm for Magical weapons, but to be sure of one's equipment was an important piece of knowledge regardless. Suddenly, she quirked her head a bit to the side. "Though, I should probably have cloak or something. If I'm seen helping you, it could come back to Momon."

"Hmm, that is a smart decision. Allow me to assist then, I shall find a cloak that will suit you before we leave. And do not worry. We will save her!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the darkness of night fell over the capitol, dozens upon dozens of adventurers marched across the ity toward their objectives, and alongside their march, a single trio of people walked down a dark street. One a butler with features sharp and strong, another a maid with beauty equal to a goddess, and the third a cloaked person who walked with more purpose than either of them.

"Yes, I believe this is the place," Sebas said as he, Solution and Ninya stopped in front of a large gate to a walled compound, the walls far taller than seemed necessary, making the place ooze suspicion. "We are slightly early. we can either force our way in, or wait for them to allow us in.

"Then we break in and-"

"Mr. Sebas!" Came a hissed whisper from nearby shadows, interrupting Ninya's words. Glancing over the three of them could see a number of adventurers lurking in the shadows.

"Ah, let us see what they want of us," Sebas murdered to Silence Solution and Ninya as the trio walked over.

"You know them?"

"Yes, in a sense," Sebas answered Ninya with a soft smile as they came to the group. One man who wore little armour had blue hair, while there were two men with blonde hair, one in the clothing of a sneak, and the other in dark plate armour who was barely a bit taller than Ninya herself. "What a coincidence running into you fellows here," Sebas greeted them.

"Sir Sebas, what are you doing here?" The shot blonde asked before he glanced at Solution and Ninya. "And who are these with you?"

"The woman I mentioned to you before has been kidnapped and is inside of that place. And these two are comrades of mine. I received a summons to come here to save her, and they are here to assist me."

"Ah, then that means, "The blonde stoppe and looked to the other. " Lockmeyer, can you tell us more about the woman you saw when you snuck inside?"

"Of course. She was a young woman, beautiful but average looking, with long blonde hair and a scared, but still strong look in her eyes. She looked to be expecting to be saved," Lockmeyer answered quickly. "There are also five of the Six arms inside, seeming to wait on someone. You I would assume if they summoned you."

I see. I do not believe that will complicate matters though," Sebas mused.

"If your comrades are as strong as you, I would believe it, but Sir Sebas, if you are willing would you mind working with us?"

"Of course. I was summoned here, and I believe our objectives intermingle. The three of us shall take on the Six Arms from the front to keep their attention, while I would ask you to go and secure the ladies safety. We shall meet you in the prison when Six Arms are dealt with."

"Thank you. I swear we will make sure the lady is safe for you to meet her," The blonde stated.

"You better," Ninya whispered under her breath, only being heard by Solution who stifled a light chuckle.

"Then we shall head in first to keep their attention, good luck to you, and keep yourselves safe," Sebas stated as he turned around and walked bac to the gate with Ninya and Solution to his sides.

"That was well done, manipulating those humans like that to pursue our secondary objective," Solution said as the trio made it to the gate and waited, a person inside at a distance noticing and slowly walking towards them

"I merely found the best way to complete our objectives. I do not believe they will die easily," Sebas replied as a bulky man came up to the gate with a sick grin.

"Right on time," He said as he opened the gate. "Follow me."

Sebas nodded as the trio walked in and followed the man through a forested trail. After a few moments they came to a large courtyard in front of a grand manor complete with adjacent side buildings. Torches sat around the whole area, illuminating a massive gathering of thugs and lowlifes that filled the courtyards edges. Above was large balcony were what appeared to be fine dressed people looked down with grins, and in front of the trio were three people.

One was a red headed man who wore light fitting elegant clothing and had a sword sheathed on his waist. Beside him was a man in full plate armour, while beside him was a man in a robe with a glowing jewel in his hand and a disfigured face. Finally, a woman stood to the far right, wearing revealing clothing like those of a dancer. It was clear these four were members of six arms, as all their gazes were sick with violence and the desire to abuse.

"Were there not supposed to be five of you?" Sebas asked accusingly as he stopped before them with Solution and Ninya half a step behind him, acting as subordinates.

"Old man, I hear you're supposed to be strong. Don't tell me you're the one who defeated Succulent," The dancer dressed woman asked with a smirk, ignoring his question.

"I don't care if he is; he defeated one of our own right in front of Coco doll, chief of the slave trade. It is embarrassing beyond words!" The Red head added with a sweet tone to his voice.

"Well, He insisted Brain Unglaus defeated him," the armoured man stated as he glanced at Solution and Ninya. "And who are these?"

"It does not matter! The old man started this, so now we kill him and take those with him as collateral!" The mage with the deformed face said as he looked at solution and grinned. "She will sell for a good price!"

"Indeed they will, and look; Bigwigs from all over are watching to see you fall!" The dancer said as she gestured above to the balcony of people.

"I see. And is that Zero fellow up there as well?"

"Yes, he is, why?"

"Hmm, good. Solution," Sebas stated suddenly. Solution nodded and took a few steps sideways and waited. "Now, where is she? Where is Tuare?"

"What would you do if I said she was dead?" The mage mocked with a misshapen grin.

Ninya tensed and half moved to draw her sword in anger, but Sebas moved his hand and tapped her, stopping her as he spoke. "You would not be so kind."

"Your right, we wouldn't. She'll be a gift, and is safety secured as a product should be!"

Sebas noticed one of the men glanced sideways at a building and chuckled to himself. With that glance he immediately pinpointed Tuare's location, and could feel that she was indeed within. "There are two ways this can play out then. You can either all attack me at once, and perhaps last ten seconds, or you can fight this young lady here, who has a particular grudge against you." Sebas declared as he gestured to Ninya who took a step forward.

"What? You dare insult us with such folly? Do you not know who we are?" The dancer declared angrily.

"Let us tell him then, so that our names are etched into his very soul for what remains of his pitiful life!" The red head declared as he pulled out his sword and held it as one would a rapier. "Malvist, of the Thousand kills!"

"Edstrom, of the dancing Scimitar!" The dancer named herself as she threw dozen of small curved blades into the air that began orbiting her.

The armoured man drew his weapon next, a long whip like length of wire that came away from the handle of his blade. "Peshurian, of the spatial slash."

"And I, Davernoch, the undead king!" The mage declared, making Ninya realise the reason why his face was so disfigured, even as he formed a small flame in his free hand. It was comical really, him calling himself the undead king when Ninya knew that Ainz could probably flick him to death.

"Undead king, you say?" Sebas asked, his tone becoming cold and hateful. "Ninya, I will kill him, the other three can be yours if you so wish it!"

"I do!" Ninya said as she took another step forward, only for Sebas to bolt past her and swing his foot into Davernoch's torso. The blow caused his body to explode, sending gore in every direction, and his head into the air. At the same time, Solution leapt above into the balcony, where chaos instantly became known.

"How did-" Malvist exclaimed as Davernoch's head landed on the ground beside Sebas, who simply turned to Ninya.

" I shall leave these other presumptuous fools to you and Solution then, Ninya."

"Please do," Ninya said as she took another step forward and undid the clasp on her cloak, letting it fall to the ground, reveal her Miko clothing and the sword on her hip. "I can tell that none of the people here are good people, so leave them all to us and go save Tuare. She wants to see you, I'm sure."

"Very well. I see no problem leaving these fools to the two of you," Sebas said before he sudeenly just dispaeared, Leaving only Nimya standing before the remaining three and their audience of thugs, while screams of terror and cries of pain and suffering echoed from the balcony above.

"Tch, kill these fools while we go after the old man! Malvist yelled, setting every thug to action as they charged toward Ninya with weapons at the ready.

"No," Ninya said simply as she held up a hand and release a wave of flame out from her that knocked back everyone including the three Six arms members before, lighting many of the more unfortunate thugs on fire. "Tuare is important to me, and you just talked about her like she was a thing, not a person. You're not worth it, there's no value in your lives or existences as all you bring is suffering to others! I'll kill you all myself!" Ninya declared as she let her Shapeshifting go. Her ears returned first. Then her tails, and as if to add credence to her looks, balls of Foxfire formed at the tips of each as she drew he blade, its edge seemingly glowing under the moonlight.

"Shit, she's some kind of Beastkin!" Peshurian declared as he rushed forward and sung his whip like blade down at Ninya while many of their thugs were still getting up. His blade was perfect, being able to cut through solid wood, stone and metal as easily as flesh. So when Ninya's free hand coated in licking flames grabbed it out of the air he was surprised. And when she glared at him, her eyes like the core of the earth, he felt fear for the first time in a very long while.

With a single twitch of her finger the flames wicked up the weapon toward Peshurians hand, forcing him to let go of his weapons handle. And as soon as he did, Ninya leapt up at him, kicking him across the head, and then driving her Moonblade into his skull through an eye in one quick motion. She landed on the ground with his body and ripped he blade out, sending a splash of blood across the ground as hr Tails began losing Foxfire in every direction, coating dozens in flames that they quickly found would not go out with conventional means.

"Die, you bitch!" Malvist yelled as he had closed the distance and began thrusting his blade at her like a professional. Ninya parried and blocked his first few blows, until finally he stuck home and the tip of his blade embedded itself in Ninyas shoulder. "Ha, die you arrogant bitch!"

"Who's the arrogant one?" Ninya asked as she swung her moonblade against the shaft of Malvists blade. It snapped with a ring and landed on the ground, revealing that Ninyas shoulder was not bleeding. The point had not penetrated her clothing somehow! Without giving him a chance to back away, Ninya raised her free hand at Malvist and let loose a wide cone of bright red flames. His screamed echoed for a barest second before it stopped, and when Ninya finally stopped the flames, Malvists body was standing there like a charred statuette of a person screaming his final moments out to the sky itself.

Edstrom lunged forward swing her arms, causing torrents of blades to swing about toward Ninya. Leaping away from the blades Ninya landed among a group of thugs who were not on fire and who immediately raised their weapons, only to have her engulf them in a purple colored flame that sent them reeling backwards to the ground in pain. Edstrom however was unfazed and continued to manipulate her blades to chase Ninya, who instead of parrying them, began running through the panicked groups of thugs and minions, small gouts of purple flames kicking up from her feet and striking people as she ran.

"Stop fleeing! Or is that all you can do? Have you used all of your strength perhaps?" Edstrom mocked, only for an arrow to suddenly impact and embed into her thigh making her screech in pain. Glancing to the side the arrow came from she could see a number of their people, all with weapons drawn, approaching her, their eyes blanc and colored ever so slightly purple as if under some form of magical effect. "What?"

"Charm magic," Ninya said simply as she came up behind Edstrom and kicked her forward onto the grass. "I wanted to see if I could use it while in combat for a while, so I tried it. I won't kill you though. I'll let your own people tear you to pieces to give you jut a taste of the suffering that Tuare had been through!" Ninya growled as she turned away from Edstrom, just as the charmed thugs began attacking with their weapons. cries of pain and calls for help came out from Behind Ninya, but she ignored them as she looked at the thugs and crimes who were not charmed and still stood. they all looked terrified and unsure of what to do, but even with fear overriding their thought, she could see that they were still criminals who were only thinking of themselves and what they could gain.

They needed to die so that they could not endanger others.

Without another thought Ninya dashed forward and began cutting into them with her blade, incinerating some with flames, and culling others with magic, sending cries of horror and fear up into the starry night.

Above on the balcony with was now filled with only bodies, Solution leaned on the railing and smiled. The one named Zero had not been on the balcony, but that was fine as it had given Solution the perfect excuse to indulge in her favorite pastime. Hearing people scream as she dissolve them from within her. Those who had tried to run had been cut down, and the entire balcony was nothing but a surface littered with corpses and broken dinnerware. They had screamed well, but were all nobles or something like that. They had no skill in combat, their only power was their fleeting charisma or nobility and they had died so fast.

it had given Solution the chance she needed to watch and witness Ninya's ability firsthand from above. It was admittedly rather impressive. Her blade work was not equal to the best in Nazarick, but was clearly now above the normal and her fire magic was impressive in that solution could feel that even she might have trouble with it if she didn't know what to expect. Most impressive though were the ways she manipulated her flames to do things many magicians would find difficult, and the way she had woven charming magic into her magic while she had moved. in an instant she had turned the situation from one where she was badly outnumbered, to one where she had the upper hand by changing around the humans allegiance, even if just temporarily.

It actually became interesting too. Once they had finished turning the woman into meat, the charmed men then began going after their old comrades, creating a lovely chaos where humans were killing each other while Ninya simply waltzed through the melee, killing indiscriminately between those charmed and still free.

The fact that Ninya was so Versatile and capable in manipulating the battlefield made Solution actually smile and consider just how strong she could be in the future. It even made her look forward to perhaps, just maybe, fighting alongside her in the future if she could reach the Pleiades strength.

Maybe.

With a smirk Solution kept silently watching, taking mental notes to recall to Demiurge. Soon the humans would all be dead, they could get Ninya's human sibling, and then she could go and rejoin the other Pleiades and truly enjoy Demiurges plan!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Name: Ninya

Title: Apprentice of the Tomb of Nazarick

Race: Kitsune

Adventurer rank: Iron plate

Racial Levels:

Zenko Kitsune (lvl3 – 27%) – Good Kitsune, levels increase shapeshifting capability and shift Alignment in the good direction. increases max mana by .10% per level after 2.

Yako Kitsune (lvl5 – 13%) – Chaotic Kitsune, levels increase illusion and charming magic capabilities, and shifts alignment towards chaotic with the desire for power, but not true evil. increases max mana by .10% per level after 2.

A Kitsune can only level one of either Zenko or Yako Kitsune to lvl10.

Class levels:

Wizard (9) 96%

Miko (6) 29%

Medium (1) 17%

Fighter (4) 54% -

Spellblade (5) 87% - Spellblade levels add to total magic levels only when it hits lvl3 and thereafter.

Elementalist: Fire (4) 92%

Level total: 37

Tails – (4) - Gets another tail every 7 magic levels. Unlocks next tier of magic and boosts magical power.

 **Magic capability:**

Spiritual magic (all kinds) – Major

Combat magic – Moderate

Defensive magic – Moderate

Support Magic – Moderate

Fire magic – Major

Melee magic – Moderate

Enchanting/ cursing – minor to moderate

Summoning magic – Minor to moderate

Charming magic/ effects – Minor to moderate.

Adventurer's guild status: Assumed KIA.


	29. Chapter 29

**Author note: Alright so the net chapter! It should have come sooner, but I was delayed in starting it due to a head cold. Sorry for the delay, but on the upside now we get see how the resr have been acclimating to their new forms!**

 **alright, enough of that. Onto Review replies!**

 **Korraganitar the nightshadow : Corruption is fun. As to how far it will go for ninya, we will have to see.**

 **Goddragonking : Thank you. Here's more!**

 **Tyuujibantek : Well why wouldn't she enjoy her meal, it came with a show!**

 **Rio-vena : Yep, it may be a good habit, or a really bad habit. only time will tell.**

 **Akuma-heika : I'll take that logic into consideration, thank you.**

 **Pervysagechuck : I'll have to make another OC for you just to kill it at this rate XD**

 **Maxragge115 : That's a lot of reading then XD there's still a bunch of chapters. As you say, there's still loose ends, and one will not be simple to deal with.**

 **Varcisis : Yes, a type. hmm, letter thief, sound like an 80's batman villain.**

 **Meisking01 : Oh by the deep ones that a lot of text! 'll have to only reply to bits. hell get a return for her pretty soon actually. She is pretty strong, as the others are. Though they won't get to Ainz's level thy will get stronger as tiem goes on. And as for what happens in other arcs, oh I have plans. hope to see you again!**

 **Nelssmith : Thank you kindly. Shenanigans are fun.**

 **Paxloria : It's basically a wand that holds the dnd spell of reincarnate, which does work on a random reincarnation based on percentile dice. Only with way more option than in dnd XD**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Arisa sat perched up in a tree, her tentacle legs wrapped around the bough that held up her body inside the tree. She wore little more than a simple dark purple robe that went from her shoulders down to her thighs, and it was tightened firmly against her body by a series of thin, nearly unnoticeable straps. she did not even have a staff or wand on her person, only the single piece of clothing that barely kept her modest as she held her body tight against the tree bench, keeping her silhouette as close to the tree as possible.

As she lay in wait she could hear noise from all directions. The sound of fighting, the sounds of terrified screams, of wounds being inflicted. She could hear them, but more than that she could feel them. The fear as a man found a massive lizardman bearing down on them. The pain as a wound opened up upon their body. The horror as they ran, unsure of where they were, what was going on, or how to escape. She could feel their fear spreading out, some of it getting close to her, their minds panicked and confused. Easy, but no less dangerous, prey for her to claim!

The fact she could so calmly consider a human prey both made her realize how much he had changed and gotten used to her new form. It had been almost a week since they had begun their training, and it had given her a single piece of information that she knew stuck up apart from everything else she had learned. She was the worst monster of all of them, but if it meant she could stay with Anya, with everyone; If it meant they could stay together and that she could protect herself, protect them, then she was fine with it.

Suddenly Arisa grinned in a way that could only be considered evil, and a second later the sound of snapping twigs, and panicked breaths came within earshot. Pressing tighter against the tree she glanced down at the forest floor through the leaves and branches, waiting for her targets to come into view. Barley a minute latera pair of men came into view. Both were ragged, their skin dirty as their rough and barely maintained leather vests and thick unkempt stubble of mustaches and beards showing on their faces. they both wore similar equipment of leather vests and pants, and one held a short bow with a nick in its wood, while the other carried what was once likely a longword, but with its end snapped off at a vicious angle, was more like a shortsword. The swordsman was wounded with a shallow gash across his left shoulder, while the bowman was uninjured, but had only a trio of arrows in the quiver that hung of his belt. Both of the men wore bandanas the color of fresh blood with a simple sword motif on them somewhere on their body, and the fact that these men who now were so filled with fear were supposed to be bloodthirsty bandits that killed people in cold blood on a regular basis made Arisa want to laugh.

She didn't of course, as that would reveal her position, and that would not do. Not when she hadn't even begun killing them yet!

"Dammit! This forest is impossible!" the bowman bandit yelled as he stomped the ground in frustration.

"Yeah," The swordsman bandit replied as he swallowed hard and coughed a bit. "The tree's turn us around no matter how we go. Can't you like, figure out where to go by the stars or something?"

"Don't you think I tried already? The stars don't make sense!" The bowman snapped back angrily.

Arisa glanced up through the trees boughs at the sky and smirked. The stars were wrong, but that only made sense when they were underground and the stars were supposedly not real in the first place.

"Look, just get us out of here!" The swordsman pressed frantically as he stepped over and grabbed the bowman by the shoulders.

"Get off; I'd get us out if I could. And what of the rest of us huh?"

"Fuck em! They boss got frikken cut in half by that first lizard person and then they began picking us off! We have to get out of here, or at least find somewhere safe to hide out until the morning or we are as dead as the boss!"

Arisa smiled wider as she slowly pulled a hand off the tree and pointed her open palm at the archer. The biological jewel in the back of her hand glowed as the webbing between her fingers seemed to vibrate slightly, her power releasing.

The bowman, who for a second had been surprised by his fellow's reaction, suddenly scowled at him and pushed him in the chest, causing the swordsman to fall backwards onto the grass. "Let go of me! You wanted to follow that woman just as much as everyone else!"

"That doesn't mean I want to die like everyone else!" He responded as he stood back up before a howl of some creature echoed across the forest. "Look, we need to find somewhere safe, is there anywhere?"

"And why do you assume I would know huh? I'm no scout or ranger or adventurer, I just shoot people!" The bowman said as he pulled out an arrow and knocked it. Then aimed it at the swordsman's chest.

"Wait, what are you doing!?"

"Isn't it obvious? If you're here, wounded and alive, they'll come after you, and leave me alone!" The bowman stated as he aimed down and let go of his bowstring, sending the arrow right into the swordsman's left knee with a wet puncturing noise.

The swordsman dropped instantly, falling to his face and dropping his sword in the process as he yelled out in pain, both physical and psychological. "Fuck! What has gotten into you! We're fiends! We both were abandoned and turned to banditry together. How could you do this to me!?"

"Because, you've gotten us into far too much trouble! And I'm going to live! I'll leave this place, put this all behind me, find a woman and settle down. Farming, yeah, maybe I'll become a farmer or lumberjack. They always look manly."

The swordsman twisted his body to the side and looked p at the bowman with his mouth pen to speak, but stopped when he noticed that the bowman's eyes looked odd. Like they were glazed over by an almost opaque lens of glass. "Wait, there's something . . . . . think about this, you don't want to be a farmer, you hate vegetables!"

"Do I?" The bowman asked as he walked around the swordsman, knocking an arrow and then aiming it as his good shoulder. "I . . . cant, recall. What do I like again? Things are feeling . . . . . blurry," he muttered as he let go of the arrow.

"Argh, Listen to yourself!" The swordsman pleaded as he grimaced at the pain of the arrow in his shoulder. "This isn't you!"

The bowman simply stood there looking at the swordsman as his eyes clouded even more, a neutral, bored look covering his face.

"Hey . . . . Hey I'm talking to you!" The swordsman yelled in a fit as he reached down and violently pulled the arrow out of his knee with a grimace.

"He cannot hear you anymore!" Arisa said, her voice sounding sensual and evil all at once and making the swordsman glance around in a panic.

"What? Who? Where are you? Come out you coward! Are you the whore that led us to this forest of horrors!? Answer me!"

"Well if you insist!" Arisa said as she loosened her tentacle legs and allowed herself to dangle down from the branch she was on seemingly sliding down from the heights of the tree to the lowest visible branch that could probably hold her weight. The sight of her legs, as well as her hair made the man's face fill with abject horror as she got comfortable in east sight of him. "I'm not the one who brought you here, but I suppose I am allied with the one who did."

" . . . . What. . . What the Fuck are you!?" The man finally screamed after a few moments of silence, trying his best to back himself away from Arisa with his wounded leg and shoulder. It was a futile effort, as he ended up damaging his knee worse by removing the arrow from it, blood slowly but consistently leaking from the wound and moistening his pant leg till the blood was staining the grass beneath him.

Arisa smiled at the man, the jewels in her body subtly glowing as if to show off the man's anxiety. Then much to his worry, she looked at the bowman who still stood there blankly, though his eyebrow was twitching incessantly. "Come here," Arisa said simply.

The bowman's body turned to face Arisa, and as it did, began to slowly walk toward her. the closer he got, the slower he went, his arms and shoulders visible leaning backwards as if trying to hold himself back.

"It seems your friend has a decently strong will to be trying to resist me," Arisa said as she looked back at the swordsman, who had finally stopped dragging his body away from her when he pushed up against a broad tree. "While the two of you were arguing, I cast a spell on him that slowly began messing with his mind, and then blocking out his control over his own body. As long as I do it slowly, the one under its effects don't seem to notice very fast. I'm still not perfect at it, but it's good enough for scum like you it seems."

"The Fuck are you doing, Let him go now!" The swordsman said as he struggled with a arm back on his waist before finally pulling out what looked like a throwing knife and holding it above his head by the blade. "Let him go, or I'll kill you!"

Arisa looked at the swordsman for a moment, even as the bowman continued to slowly walk toward her, and then finally let out a sigh. The swordsman seemed to become less tense, taking her sigh as one of giving up, allowing her one hair tentacle to lift up and point at him. A magic circle appeared right in front of it for barely a second before a trio of small magic arrows burst forth from it. They soared through the air and into the swordsman hand, striking and blowing it apart without even a word from Arisa. The man cried out in shock and pain as Arisa simply moved her hair tentacle in front of her and nodded lightly. "Well it didn't work for my bigger spells or my psionics, but I guess I can cast small stuff like that similarly to how Ninya did after all."

"What, how did you, argh, my hand that's impossible!" The swordsman cried out as he grabbed at his bloody stump.

"Not really, I just did it after all," Arisa said with a shrug as the bowman finally stopped just below the branch she was sitting on.

"R-run . . . n-now," The bowman murmured, his body shaking and wavering, trying to fall down but being unable to.

"Oh, I better deal with him. Only have so much control it seems," Arisa said as her leg tentacles wrapped tightly around the tree branch. Once they were tight she swung her body down so her head was right in front of the bowman's, albeit upside down, and then planted a kiss on his lips. Her hair tentacles all wrapped around the man's head and even his shoulders, holding him still as Arisa kissed him, and barely a second into it, he began creaming through the kiss as his body suddenly began to spasm. His hands reached up and grabbed at the hair tentacles wrapped around him, but they could not pull them away or even get much of a grip. A few seconds later his body began to squirm less and less until finally he hung there limply. Finally, The hair tentacle unwrapped themselves from the man's body and Arisa pulled her mouth away from him, his body suddenly falling limply to the ground as Arisa licked her lips with a light purple tongue. "Ha, never figured there'd be a day I was so comfortable kissing a man! Thanks for the meal."

"Meal? You . . . what did you do to him?" The swordsman asked as he looked at the bowman, who while still breathing had absolutely no expression on his face or life in his eyes.

"I ate his mind," Aria said simply as she swung her body a few times and then let go of the tree branch her legs landing on the ground firmly and without issue. "His body is alive for now, but I completely ate his entire mind, and without anything to drive his body, it'll stop in a few hours," Arisa explained as she leaned over and lifted the man's body up by his head as if to show off.

"That's impossible!" The swordsman yelled in horror as Arisa threw the bowman's body to the side, his head cracking against a tree and making some blood come out of his forehead. "Vampires, undead, even demons who consume the soul with the body, but there's no way anything can eat someone's mind and nothing else! You, you just put him to sleep or something! Your just a weak magic caster with some ability or something, that has to be it!"

"Sorry, that's wrong. I'd show you, but I'm already full from him and I don't want to be gluttonous. I'm already enough of a monster as it is without feeding pointless or for the fun of it," Arisa explained as she crawled over to the swordsman and picked up his dropped sword.

"No, no way, this . . . has to be a dream, a nightmare!"

"Maybe it is?" Arisa said with a soft smile, right before she drove the broken sword into the man's throat and turned around and walked back over to the tree. "I wonder how the others are doing? This is good for training and learning, and there's no way I would be able to let loose like this if Anya was here but . . . . . I hope she's doing well with this."

As the man behind her gurgled the last of his life and his body slumped over the sound of an explosion ripped through the forest nearby, making Arisa smirk.

"Looks like some more are coming this way. I better get ready, I know I can drain them full and block their own mind but . . . maybe I should try corrupting or giving hallucinations. Decisions, decisions!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sven let out an exhausted sigh as he landed on the top of a large rock outcropping at the edge of the space that took up an area of Nazaricks Sixth floor. The largest thing in the area was the coliseum that most of their training had been done, but the floor itself was so vast that once could easily forget the coliseum sat at its one edge like a monument to violence. A lake took up the centre, and on the other side of it was an expansive village that the Lizardmen had built and lived in as one group, and on the other side of the floor, was a gigantic tree that they were told to not approach under any circumstance.

The forest like jungle that covered everything else in the floor was a maze of growth and danger. the tree's grew in strange ways and to such sizes that some canopy areas eclipsed the fake sky completely, where other areas had clearing that looked the same on each side, making it difficult to keep moving in one direction without getting lost or turned around.

Which was exactly what was happening to the entire bandit force below in the forests.

Sven let out another sigh at the situation. they had been training for almost a week, sometimes with the maids called the Pleiades, sometimes against randomly summoned undead, or summoned beasts, and even one time against the pair of dark elves named Aura and Mare. All of them had been making decent progress, with the girls making slightly better progress than Lowgen or himself, and Arisa making far better progress than anyone, not that Anya would admit she noticed. They had been making good progress, and then Suddenly Ainz Ooal Gowns second in command, the Demon Woman named Albedo, had stormed into the coliseum when the five of them were taking a rest and began ranting about not being needed or something like it. She had been clearly upset, but then she began saying that she was going to give them a challenge and stormed off.

It had only been a couple hours later that she came and dragged all five of them to the sixth level where she then told them and the lizardmen that she was going to be 'giving them some toys to play with, and that none should be alive by the time Ainz returned'. Barely half an hour later an entire bandit company, almost one hundred of them, were dropped unceremoniously into the centre of the lizardman village.

The bandit leader promptly demanded answers about some vixen that teased them, Likely albedo, and then challenged the lizardman champion, Zaryusu, to a fight, and promptly lost. The remaining bandits then either tried to fight their way out, about twenty dying, while the rest broke out of the village and scattered into the forest, leading to the current situation of the five of them hunting and picking off bandits, while the lizardmen patrolled around to help corral them.

It was both good and bad. Good because it gave them a chance to both work with other people of Nazarick that were not absurdly overpowered and to gain more fighting experience in their new bodies, but also bad because there were so many bandits left that they had to hunt them individually, meaning they had no help or backup of any kind and couldn't watch each other's backs.

That and he couldn't watch to see if anyone other than Arisa and Lowgen had urges they were not mentioning or issues from their new forms they were trying to hide.

Try as they might, Sven prided himself on being observant and had noticed both of them. Lowgen had his case of being slightly more violent and hot tempered, but he easily held it at bay and just waved it off as being angry at their treatment. All in all he hadn't changed that much, but he thought he was hiding it well enough when it was obvious to everyone.

Arisa on the other hand, had changes that were both noticeable and not, likely due to her new form. Ignoring her new magical abilities and the passive mind reading that allowed her to finish people sentences for them, which annoyed the heck out of everyone, there was a slight hiccup with her personality. That hiccup being that her personality had shifted a bit. That wasn't to say that she was a different person as her ideals and beliefs were mostly the same. Her values however, and how she interpreted some things had shifted. she did not consider revenge, or killing as bad as she once had, possibly because she needed to occasionally consume brains, but she also seemed far more willing to be vindictive and sadistic, whereas before the idea was completely foreign unless it was part of revenge against a very bad person.

Sven let out another sigh as he finally decided to sit down on the rock outcroppings tip. Just thinking about everything that had happened was tiring, and thinking about what it meant for their minds was even worse.

"Haaaa, I wonder . . . .if Ninya had these kinds of worries. . . Or has them. I wonder how she's doing."

Suddenly the sound of an arrow caught Sven's attention as it flew past him, pushed to the side by is winds as the sound notified him. Glancing down he could see a trio of bandits swear to themselves and run back into the forest.

"Damn, back to it I guess," Sven muttered as he pushed himself of the outcropping. As he landed on the ground he immediately bolted forward into the forest, a massive gust going out behind him. dashing through the forest with speed that took him almost the whole week to get used to Sven quickly caught up to the Bandits, who looked like they were moving in slow motion in comparison to his own speed. Coming up behind the bandit that was the slowest Sven ducked low and swung his leg out in a spin, knocking the bandit's legs out from under him and sending him flying into the air. Nearing the second bandit he formed a blade of air in his hand and leapt past him while swinging, the blade going through the bandit's torso, and then let the blade continue to move through the third bandit's neck as he passed him. As he stopped and turned around he got to witness the effect of his handiwork. In the same moment that the first bandit hit the ground, the other two died, their body's hitting the ground with thumps.

"Ugh ow, what hit me?" The one remaining live bandit muttered as he sat up and rubbed his head for a second before noticing his dead comrades, and the Sven standing there in nothing but simple leather gear with a blade of wind in his hand. "Oh, um, no hard feeling?"

"Sorry, but no," Sven said simply as he raised the wind blade, forming it into a javelin that was only noticeable by the dust and leaves that swirled around it.

"Yeah, that figures," the bandit said with a sigh, right before Sven threw the wind and took his head clean off.

"Jeez, this is tiring for all the wrong reasons," Sven grumbled just as an explosion echoed across the forest. "that was, from over where Anya was. . . . I hope she's doing okay."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anya cringed as she tumbled across the forest floor, steam wafting off her body as she went until finally she smacked against a rock and stopped. Her entire body ached, and as she sat up and glanced at the rock, was surprised to see that her colliding with it had put a large crack on its side.

"That. . . that hurt. . . this body is too durable, that would have killed me before if I wasn't wearing armour," Anya groaned as her body lifted up from her kneeling positon, making her float up to her now normal standing position that made her hover a couple inches above the ground itself. Looking over her body she found she was not badly wounded, just a couple of scrapes really, but found herself lamenting her own body and letting out a long sigh.

She still didn't like what she had become. True, it made sense with her own ideals, abilities, and her past in many ways, but the fact of the matter was that she was now something not human. She wasn't a monster either as she was a form of Elemental, but she still wasn't human, and that meant something that the others either ignored or didn't seem to mind. That they would not be able to be among human society in the same way. Even if humans did not notice them or pay them any mind, the fact that they were not human, that she wasn't the same as other people, would gnaw at the back of her mind and always be something she knew.

"There it is!" Came a man's call as five bandits rushed out of the forest and surrounded Anya on three sides. All of them wore simple leather armour, and four of them had simple swords or daggers in their hands. It was the fifth bandit who carried a staff that was the problem. A bandit who was a magic caster, one who seemingly specialized himself in fire magic and had been responsible for sending her flying.

The bandit magic caster in question let out a low whistle as he stood and gazed at Anya, his eyes dancing across her form as a lecherous gaze filled his eyes. "I thought as much when I first saw her, but she's no monster, she's an elemental!"

"What difference does it make when she attacked us?" one bandit asked, not understanding where the magic caster was coming from.

"Heh, because if she's not a monster, it doesn't become sick or inhuman to fuck her! Flaming sphere!" The magic caster said, forming a ball of fire above his staff that was about the size of someone's head. It let off so much heat that the other bandits took a couple steps away from him, but as it circled him he seemed unaffected and smiled at Anya with a dirty grin. "Here's your options miss elemental. Become my own personal property and toy, or I melt you until there is not even a puddle left!"

Anya scowled at both the man's comment, and the fact that she knew that she was partially responsible for how he was feeling. Or at least, her body was.

She was a Glacies, an elemental of ice and water, supposedly considered one of the most powerful of such. Because of that, her body was always cool and produced frost and moisture close around her body. This moisture and frost made most clothing get wet, ND in some cases freeze, sometimes so solid they would break. That was how she lost the first piece of leather armour she had been given, it had frozen while she wore it and when struck it had shattered into pieces.

That led to Ainz Ooal gown giving her what he was were pieces of equipment that had near mythical durability and high elemental resistances, so she could wear clothing that would not freeze into nothingness. The clothing in question had been a pair of tight shorts and a top that was equally tight and only covered her neck and breasts, leaving her shoulders and belly completely uncovered. Both were made of a tight and stretchy material that was a dark purple in color, and they did not freeze or even show moisture on them just as she had been told. But they were tight against her body and showed it off, hence why the man before her was looking at her so lecherously. It was still better clothing than what Albedo had suggested, the thing called Bikini armour. But still.

"There is a third option." Anya said coolly as a chill wind began circling her, forming frost on the rock and the grass around it.

"Oh and what is that? We fight and beat you down till you submit to us?" The magic caster asked with an arrogant laugh. "You don't even have a weapon and I have an amulet that protects me from ice magic!"

"Hmph, do you think that matters!" Anya stated as she swung her left arm forward, forming a large dagger shaped icicle that flew right toward him. The magic caster did not move, thinking his amulet would protect him, but instead of being protected, the icicle went right into his chest, cutting the amulets chain in the process. Anya took the moment of shock on his face to form a large halberd of solid ice in her hands and twirled it around a bit with a neutral expression. "The ice I create is from ability as an elemental, it is no more magic than the wind or sky!"

At that same moment as the words left her lips Anya flew forward at a pair of bandits and swung her halberd around with inhuman grace. An arm, then a leg, then waist and a head. With four wide yet impossibly fast swings the two bandits were chopped to pieces. The blood coating her halberd quickly frosted over, giving the blade a dull brown color on its edge that looked disturbingly out of place.

The other two bandits rushed at hr with swords held high, leaving themselves hopelessly open. Dashing at them and sliding across the ground Anya's form tripped them, swung up in the air and landed behind them as they fell to the ground, allowing her halberd to land flat on ones back, letting a hard crunching sound emanate from his spine as it splintered. The other man tried to get up, but was then quickly struck by a trio of icicles that bit deep into his back. He groaned for a second before his head fell to the dirt.

"Ha, this body is strong, and I can move so well but. . . . It feels wrong feeling so little when killing, even if they are bandits."

"Then just die!" The magic caster yelled as he threw a knife at Anya. The knife flew true and struck her in the side, but unsteady of digging into her flesh, it merely scraped against her and then bounced off and onto the ground, just like how a knife would bounce off of a chunk of ice.

Anya looked down at the mall scrape and then at the magic caster to see him still standing with a look of shock on his face while his ball of fire sputtered and grew chaotic as his life bled out around the icicle still in his chest, right where his heart would be. "I'm surprised your still standing."

"Fuck you!" the magic caster yelled as he thrust his staff forward sending the ball of fire careening toward Anya with dangerous intent.

Anya simply swung her Halberd at the fireball, wiping it from existence, including a section of the blade that quickly reformed on its own.

"What, impossible that was fire!"

"True, but even fire cannot keep itself lit when in cold enough temperature. You clearly have never had to deal with it, a cold so harsh that you cannot get a fire started, that the wind burns your skin and crystallizes it," Anya explained as she hovered over to the man, her legs making the barest of motions as she moved. A holdover from when she would walk.

"No that's not possible! I will not die here!" The magic caster yelled as his staff began to glow violently.

Considering she had been thrown by one of his fireballs once already Anya wasn't about to let I happen a second time and threw an arm up into the air, causing a Massive spike of ice to form on the ground and rise up into the magic casters elbow, breaking it and then snapping it right off. As the man screamed she threw her Halberd, its spear tip landing firmly between his eyes and sending his whole body backward into a tree. When his body did not move after a few seconds she snapped her fingers, making the Halberd shatter into small shards of ice that would soon melt on the forest floor.

"Haa, it's nice having to not need weapons but I still feel a bit uncomfortable without a shield. Ugh, I kind of wish I was accepting this as much as the others are."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lowgen smiled as he leapt from a tree branch to another, watching the foolish bandits scurry about like ants, unable to comprehend what was about to happen to them. The first group he had followed had been a good size with nine of them, but after he took out three of them the remaining six had run frantically, eventually meeting up with another group. Now they numbered nineteen and had made a small makeshift camp to work from in the hopes of finding more of their kind and escaping Nazaricks sixth level. Not realizing they had no escape.

Their guards were decent enough at their jobs, keeping their gazes locked on the forest around them, but they were focusing too hard. They would be easy to deal with. It was time to hunt!

Pulling a hatchet of his belt Lowgen hefted it at one of two guards then leapt off of the tree branch. The hatchet dug into the guards head and dropped him to the ground with a dull thump. The other guard looked over at the noise and saw his comrade dead, but his focus was on his dead ally and did not hear Lowgen land behind him. With a sweep of his leg Lowgan knocked the guard into the air and then swung another hatchet down onto his chest, slamming him to the ground and killing him in one muffled motion.

Standing up from the bandits body Lowgen pulled his hatchet out then walked over to the other and took it as well before looking into their small and frantically built camp. It was time to hunt!

Crouching down Lowgen quietly slipped into the camp, ducking behind trees and the shoddily made tents the bandits had thrown together from what supplies they had on them. Lowgen came up behind a man who was sitting on a log rocking back and forth in fear, and in one quiet motion grabbed his head and wretched it sideways, snapping his neck. Before the man's body fell to the side Lowgen was already moving, swinging his hatchet into the back of a bandit's neck.

Finally a cry came from the font area, likely someone discovering their dead guards, so Lowgen rushed out from behind a tree and let his hatchets go to work, swinging through a trio of bandits that he came up behind. By the time the first hit the ground all three of them were dead, leaving Lowgen in the middle of the camp, surrounded by bandits who turned to see him standing there in nothing but his pants with bloody hatchets in his hands.

"Kill him!" one bandit yelled out as some charged him while other pulled out bows and prepared to fire.

Lowgen grinned as he swatted the first arrow out of the air just as the first bandit with a mace closed in on him. The bandit raised his mace, only for Lowgen to toss his hatchet and connect it with the bandit's chest, knocking him backwards into another bandit.

Then an arrow flew and struck Lowgen in the shoulder, and three other bandits all swung their swords at once, sure of their victory. The blades all struck Lowgen, but to the bandit's surprise, did not break more than a single layer of skin.

"Sorry, but half assed attacks are not going to do a lot to me now!" Lowgen declared as he swung his arm up, catching a bandit's chin with his hatchet and splitting it.

The bandits all leapt back allowing the archers to all fire at once, peppering Lowgen with shots that simply scraped his skin and then fell to the ground. "What the hell is he?!"

"impossible!"

"A demon?"

Lowgen let out a laugh at the bandits words of fear as he felt his hands grow hot. "It's not right, and it's not noble, but as one who has lived in and fought in the deep wilds such things do not matter. Victory goes to the most powerful, and that, will, be, me!"

At that moment a blast of power pushed every bandit away and forced them to cover their eyes. As they looked back, they witness a horror they would not forget for the rest of their short lives.

Lowgen's body rippled and changed. His body bulging, growing and cracking as bones shifted and grew, as muscle and tissue expanded and pulsed with barely contained power. His body finally stopped growing when he was almost twice the bandit's height, but then his body changed more. His bones snapped and twisted, his legs pulses and bent, large horns pushed out of his skull as it changed shape, and thick fur began forming across sections of his body.

By the time it was done what stood before the bandits was not a man, but a monster. A thing that looked to them like someone had combined a lycanthrope with a daemon and all the fear of creation, while letting a very human intelligence fill the monsters eyes. The monster, Lowgen, Stood there for a moment before smiling at them, baring full canine rows or sharp razor like teeth and then raised an arm, motioning its long clawed fingers in challenge to come and face him.

One bandit who was carrying a mace and a shortsword in his other hand, and who had been the least affected by watching the change, came forward and swung his shortsword at Lowgen, who caught it with one of his hands. The bandit then swung the mace at Lowgen's side, only for the hit to echo with a thump, as if he had simply thumped his own chest in challenge.

Lowgen crushed the sword in his bare claw and then swiped his free claw at the bandit, sending them flying backwards into a tree with a number of massive gouges across his chest that bled profusely.

Another bandit jumped at him with a pair of daggers, only for them to not reach their target when he swung around and clawed the bandit's forearms off and kicked him backwards to the ground. Before anyone else could approach Lowgen then rushed one of the archers and slammed his head down, colliding his horns with the archers shoulder and shattering them both before grabbing and throwing him into the forest.

It was at that moment that the bandits all panicked. Most were frozen with fear but some managed to run, both at Lowgen and away into the forest. The few that ran at Lowgen ha no desire to live left in their eyes. Rage and fear were all that drove them, and it made them easy prey. With a few swings Lowgens claws tore into them or simply smacked their weapons away, taking their wrists and hands with them.

"Come on, is this the best you have got!" Lowgen drawled, his voice rough and angry in his Wendigo shape as he punched a bandits head clean off, sending it flying into one of the frozen bandits and making them run off with a scream.

Some of the frozen bandits finally regained control of themselves, only to run and flee into the forest, causing those fighting to stumble and try to flee as well. No one was willing to keep fighting.

"Guess not . . . . back to picking them off in the tree's then I guess," Lowgen grumbled to himself as he rushed forward and chased after the nearest bandit, quickly catching up and trampling him underneath his claws as he charged at the next one and leapt with arms outstretched.

His claws were freshly bloodied in seconds.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kris parried a bandits blow with her shield, spun around and then slammed the shield into the bandit sending them backwards into his fellows. She was facing off against four of them, bandits different than the rest that were running through the forests of Nazaricks sixth floor.

The bandits before her wore better gear than any others. combinations of studded leathers, chain shirts and small section of plate armour. Swords kept up well and gleaming with sharp edges, bracers of hardened leather and iron, shields of wood and banded metal. They were clearly more skilled than the other bandits, barely bandits at all and more likely ex-soldiers or mercenaries.

In comparison, her own gear looked both less than efficient to protect herself with, and far more than it was. Her clothing was a Simple Tabard that fit well against her body and hung down to her knee's. Underneath it she also wore a pair of loose knee length pants. Overtop of this she had her armour, comprised of armoured shoes and greaves, a breastplate, Vambraces, and a belt with small sections of armour that hung down the sides of her legs. All the pieces of armour were a dark black in color that seemed to suck up the light around her. Her weapon choices had not changed and she still held a sword and shield in her hands, though their sizes had changed. The shield was large and shaped like a massive elongated arrowhead that color of night with a silver relief of an angel upon its chest, while the sword she had been given was a wide and rough looking blade about the length of a longsword. It had been called a Runeblade, and true to its name it was rough and ancient looking, covered in runes that all looked vaguely like symbols of death, heaven and hell, the sun and moon, and futility.

"Dammit, she parries everything whether we attack all at once or one after another!" one of the bandits cursed in annoyance as he held his blade to the side, but had one of his feet extended back, ready to move any way he needed.

"True, but she has to tire at some point!"

"No, she doesn't. Angels don't tire."

"She's no angel dammit!"

"Are you done?" Kris asked the bandits as she stretched her neck a bit and sighed. When she was a ghost inhabiting her own body she had been strong. Because she wasn't directly in control it made her able to ignore all pain and exhaustion, allowing her to simply keep fighting as long as was needed. Her body was also highly string like that, being able to use its full potential at all times as it slowly healed itself to fix any damage sustained.

Since becoming an Angel of Death however, it had become even more absurd. Sure her soul was now permanently part of her body, but because she was now an angel, her resistances were absurdly high. She was fast, strong, her body healed faster than ever before, and like death personified each death she inflicted seemed to boost her own resilience and recovery, temporarily at least.

Combine with the fact that the equipment she had been given was of high quality, and the fact she could fly an flap her wings with enough force to push people away from her, it made sense they were having trouble with her.

"Done? I haven't even started yet!" a bandit wielding a pair of identical swortswords said as he calmly stepped closer to Kris suddenly closed the distance and attacked with his left blade. Raising her own blade Kris blocked it without even the slightest bit of unbalance, and then raised her shield, blocking the bandits other strike a bare second after the first.

Then came his allies. One lunged at Kris's sword arm with a battle-axe, clearly intending to cut her arm from her body. She simply pushed the first blade away and shifted the other into its path. Then a third bandit rushed around and threw a javelin at her back, right toward the space between her wings and shoulder blades. A quick flick of one wing stuck the javelin out of the air, just as the first bandit pushed back, trying to knock her shield aside to move inside of her range. Instead he found her knee come up to strike his stomach, just before she twirled around and smacked him aside with her wings.

As the bandits were knocked aside from the force, Kris moved toward one and swung her blade, cutting a deep wound across his chest, just as his eyes went dull and he fell to the ground. Before the others could react she then levelled her blade at one of the more distant bandits and let a black bolt strike out of the blade and into him, sending him flying backwards into a tree. The last two bandits grimaced, but did not break, holding their blades tightly and raising shields, knowing that Kris would strike at them next as she had shown she could parry and block them with ease.

Much to their surprise, Kris spun around and threw her shield at one of them while lunging at the other. The bandit managed to dodge the shield, letting it crash into a bush and crush it, but it let him unable to help as Kris closed the distance to the other and began striking at him with her blade. The first few strikes were blocked or parried, but as the bandit continued to do so, he found that his body was feeling tired, exhausted, like all the energy, all the life was leaving his body. It was in that moment that his blade was knocked from his hand, and his body impaled on Kris's blade. The last bandit tried to charge her, throwing a small knife to hide his actions as he moved in to try to thrust his blade into her side. Only for Kris to throw his dead ally into the knifes trail and subsequently him as well.

"Argh, dammit!" The bandit groaned as he pushed his bloody and deceased comrade off of him, only to find Kris standing over him with her sword pointed down at him ominously as she stared at him with eyes that seemed to not care about is fate. "I was right . . . angels don't get tired."

"I could, just not from dealing with people like you," Kris said simply.

The bandit simply laughed and laid back on the grass. "Fair. . . .I know there is no leaving this place. Finish it."

Kris said nothing as she lifted up her blade and swung down at the bandit, only to find that he had rolled to the side, and thrust his sword into her side. She could feel the pinching of the blade in her skin, and the warm blood flowing out the wound little by little. Before he could even react she had swung her blade again, cleanly cutting the bandit in half from his right hip up to his left shoulder.

With a sigh she pulled the shortsword out of her side, grimacing a bit at the pain, and allowed the wound to heal before she walked over and picked up her shield. The bush beneath it was dead, yet the ground around it was covered in flowers. "Haa, I'm not going to get used to this whole life and death thing. Being dead was so much easier than having control of both," Kris murmured to herself as she beat her wings a d lifted into the air over the canopy and glanced around.

Fighting was beginning to die down across the whole forest as bandits groups were dealt with. The last few that were around were fighting defensively or trying to reach each other, making the battle slowly merge together by a large cave. Lizardmen had surrounded it, and from the looks it seemed Arisa and Sven were there as well, harassing the bandit forces from range with wind and spell. For all that was happening though, it looked like the bandits had managed to put up some modest fortifications of fallen trees and logs. It appeared to be at a stalemate.

With a sigh Kris began flying over, hoping they could end this absurd little test of Albedo's.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"The human bandits have made walls of timber thicker than their own bodies around the cave entrance and are using it as a choke point, " Zaryusu explained as he stopped, caught an arrow in his hand, snapped it and then continued while shuffling a bit more behind a tree. "In range they have no magic casters, but they have many arrows."

"So not that dangerous, considering our abilities all around, but till bad if they get a lucky shot, "Sven said as he leaned against a tree across from Zaryusu.

"Yes, they are also more proficient than the average human. Not as skilled as their leader was, but enough so that engaging them inside that caverns tight spaces would be a mistake."

"There are . . . twenty one of them in the cave, seven with bows at the entrance and the rest with simple equipment," Arisa said with a sigh as she laid on the grass to Sven and Zaryusu's sides, her hair tentacles wiggling about casually as she nibbled on a piece of fruit. "All of them are scared but they are better trained, some of them were military or mercenary, and are keeping everything calm between them."

"Huh, figured there were more than that. They must be rotating their people," Sven said dryly as Anya hovered into the clearing with a halberd over one shoulder.

"I was wondering here you guys were. Those are the last of them?"

"Yep, and before you ask, Lowgen is about thirty seconds out," Arisa said casually as she rolled onto her back and tossed the apple core to the side.

"Why would I . . . . Don't say it," Anya corrected herself with a sigh as he looked Sven and Zaryusu. "So one last group."

"Good, let's get this over with already!" Lowgen growled as he came into the clearing with only pants on, as well las a few scratches all across his arms.

"Agreed, this has been going on too long, even if it is being used as a glorified test," Kris added as she flapped down into the clearing as well.

Everyone was silent for a moment until Anya let out a relieved sigh. "Well, we're all here ND not maimed, so that's good. . . .So, we need a plan."

"Yeah, I'd say we could just push in, but that's obviously a bad idea," Lowgen admitted with a sigh.

"Yeah, I could maybe hit them with some wind and throw their defences into disarray, but I'd need to concentrate a bit."

"I could mess with their heads as well, but I'd need line of sight to do . . . oh, on second thought, let's just go say hi!" Arisa said as her leg tentacles lifted her body right up in a way that felt unnatural, then began moving toward the cave.

"Ah, Arisa what is going on!?" Anya called out as she and the rest followed Arisa through the forest, surprised by how fast her tentacles could move her. A Minute later they were at the clearing outside the cave, just in time to see torrents of fire breathe out of the cave mouth like a sleeping dragon. Some bandits ran out screaming, missing arms and on fire, but died from the flame rather quickly. A second later, the true form of Ninya walked out of the cave, fire licking off her tails and orbiting her like the stars around the world. She looked completely neutral as she walked out, one of her tails whipping to the side and sending a ball of fire at a bandit who had just managed to put the fire on him out. As some of the fire behind her dimmed Ninya looked up and gave a soft smile that turned into a smirk that felt far too natural.

"Sorry about that, miss me?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Name: Lowgen Slaaz

Title: Wild blade

Race: Wendigo

Adventurer rank: silver plate

Racial Levels:

Wendigo LVL 2

Class Level's:

Berserker LVL 12

Fighter LVL 4

Weapon master LVL 2

LEVEL TOTAL : 10

Talents:

Frenzy – can become frenzied in combat. Boosting strength, but limiting intelligence. Also mitigate mental conditions.

Wild beast – Moderate boosts to physical stats and resistances. Higher in rural terrain. Stat loss when in cities.

Unleash – Can turn into a wendigo form, massively boosting all stats, and resistances. Cannot wield weapons in this form, but claws and horns act as weapons with high statistics. Has resistance to non-silvered weapons at all times.

Weapon skills:

Savage blow – A single empowered strike.

Multi-strike: A martial art that allows attacks in quick succession. Damage is split between the numbers of attacks. Maximum current strikes – 3

Mutilate – Usable only in full Wendigo form. An Attack with claws and teeth that knock down a target and proceeds to maul them with claws and teeth. Very powerful, cannot be blocked by physical skills, but leaves open to attack while using it.

Adventurer's guild status: Assumed KIA.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Name: Sven Trayvern

Title: None

Race: Kamaitachi

Adventurer rank: Silver Plate

Racial Levels:

Kamaitachi LVL 3

Class Level's:

Fighter LVL 7

Monk LVL 3

Strategist LVL 5

Ninja LVL 3

LEVEL TOTAL: 21

Talents:

Ally boost – speeds XP Gain for allies (hidden talent)

Wind Control – Can manipulate winds freely with practice.

Gale dash – Can utilize winds to travel and move at astounding speeds. Is not always a good thing, because the area must be taken into consideration.

Weapon skills:

Minor ability boost

Falling petals – Chaotic Motions give away to a swarm of thrown knives before a chain of Melee strikes is given. Leaves user open so uses it only rarely.

Sickle Winds – Can form winds into short blades of particulate matter that hover out from the wrists or feet. Extremely sharp, but short ranged and not effective against armour.

Adventurer's guild status: Assumed KIA.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Name: Anastasia Kholodna ( Anya)

Title: Knight from the north

Race: Glacies (Elemental of Ice)

Adventurer rank: Iron plate

Racial Levels:

Glacies LVL 3

Class Level's:

Guardian LVL 7

Knight LVL 6

Elementalist: Ice LVL3

LEVEL TOTAL : 19

Talents:

Reaction Delay – Damage taken is applied over time instead of all at once. Allows for longer combat and for long term healing to cancel damage.

Glacial Skin – High resistance to Slashing and piercing damage, but weakness to bludgeoning damage. Immunity to ice and water, weakness to fire and electricity.

Elemental Traversal – Can hover up to 1.5 meters off the ground and slowly descend down from higher places with some modicum of control.

Weapon skills:

Heavy swing – a heavy two handed swing of her halberd. Can strike multiple people at once. A martial art that can be used quickly to dangerous effect against unarmoured opponents.

Adventurer's guild status: Assumed KIA.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Name: Arisa Fluerth

Title: Purple mage

Race: Mind Flayer (Ithilid)

Adventurer rank: Iron plate

Racial Levels:

Mind flayer LVL 3

Class Level's:

Magician LVL 5

Wizard LVL 5

Scribe LVL 2

Psionic LVL 3

Corrupter LVL 1

LEVEL TOTAL : 19

Talents:

Magic Dam – Can supress magic flow on the user's body. Stopping them from being noticed by mother magic casters and limiting how easily notice they are by regular people.

Open book (replaces mind peek) – Can passively hear surface thoughts of non-undead and non-shielded intelligent beings within a 200M radius. Psionic magic learning ability increased by X4

Magic capability:

Psionic (all types) - Major

Defensive enhancements – moderate.

Offensive thaumaturgy – Medium.

Specializes currently in offensive support.

Adventurer's guild status: Assumed KIA.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Name: Kris

Title: Rusted Knight

Race: Angel of Death (also called Stygian Angel)

Adventurer rank: Iron plate

Racial Levels:

Angel of Death LVL 6

Class Level's:

Knight LVL 7

Necromancer LVL 3

Vengeance seeker LVL 3

Valkyrie: Sword/Shield LVL 2

Hierophant LVL 1

LEVEL TOTAL : 22

Talents:

True Sight (Replaces boundary eye) – Can see through enchantments and disguises, including shapeshifting and magical illusions. Can understand the usage of magical items at a glance.

Celestial flight – Can fly naturally to a much greater degree than most other beings. spells or effects that would mitigate or limit flight abilities have decreased effect and duration.

Darklight – Resistance to Radiant and Necrotic magic's and effects. increased ability to learn Radiant and Necrotic magic's.

Salvation (Replaces Possession force.) Can create a field of Necro/radiant energy that preserves a body within from harm ,and stops it from taking damage or changing its stats. Can only be used on dying or unconscious entities to prolong their life until healing can be provided. The field can be moved at will, taking the person with it.

Weapon skills:

Castle of steel (replaces wall of steel) – Can turn the body and armour invulnerable for a moderate time. cannot move from their positions but can move their upper body and use ranged attacks of weapons or magic.

Radiant dread – passive- a Skill that causes humanoid enemies in melee range to feel weaker with each strike dealt or blocked by the target. the effect is a mental effect caused due to the merging of radiant and necrotic energy.

Magic capability:

Radiant magic – Moderate

Necrotic magic - Moderate

Basic defensive magic – Minor.

Adventurer's guild status: Assumed KIA.

xxxxxxxxx

OC's designed initially by - Lobisomen616, fuuten21, PixelDemise, Levelgap, neurocid

 **Author end note: The team is rejoined, next chapter we see how they all react, and their first mission in their new forms as a real group!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Authors note: So, yeah. Long time. No excuses, I'm lazy. This chapter is shorter, but it's to get the next arc going. So I hope ya enjoy it anyway!**

 **Anyway, Review reply time!**

 **Korraganitar : Oh they'd get along well. If they meet.**

 **Alassandro: Yeah, I usually miss 1 or 2 typos at least, even after I proof the chapter 2-4 times. As for later volume stuff, well let's just say I'm playing fast and loose with canon events and timing.**

 **Ryuujivantek : . . . did I? sorry about that. As for Kris, considering all that happened to her . . . .**

 **WEdgegeck: Well, wait no longer, reunion and missions ahoy!**

 **Neurocid: So I've been told. I'll be sure to double-check the level data in future.**

 **Dragonbluejay1: Thank you kindly, and that is an interesting idea. as someone who's played magic since 7** **th** **edition, it is curious indeed.**

 **Greyscalewriter: Thank you, and don't worry, they'll get a lot of racial show off in the coming chapters.**

 **Meisking01: Thank you kindly, and yeah she had some pretty bad circumstances, and they'll pop up again later as she leans on the new impulses a bit more.**

 **Evilsod: Thank you. Really, you found him jarring? I've heard nothing but praise for my PA. interesting.**

 **Melissa Yan1 : Could have but he's trying to not be controlled by such urges. Besides, in most bandit groups, unless the women are hella strong, they'd already be getting raped.**

 **Axel Fones: Thank you, for that landslide of reviews.**

 **SomePervyguy: Starring the changes is not a bad idea. I'll probably do that or future stat blocks.**

 **Vigriff: Who? Also, I'm terrible with names of actors so I have no idea, and witch NPC's you meaning?**

 **Metal Vile: Thank you for giving the storey a chance. As for proofing, I do it myself and the earlier chapters might have only been proofed once, unlike where I am now reading it over 2-4 times. As for the other char you've mentioned, maybe? I haven't gotten around to reading the volumes I have yet, and still haven't watched the third season of the anime. Not that I need to with how much I've splintering away from canon.**

 **Sand Soldier: Laziness!**

 **And on to it!**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Ninya!?" Kris exclaimed in surprise, the first to speak up at the sight before them.

None of them had seen Ninya since that night when they all died, and she supposedly reincarnated them. She was responsible for them being alive, but also for their new non-human existences. The last time they had seen her, she was calm, trying to do her best and work through her place as Sven had explained in private during their training, and they all expected her to be happy, and sorry for what she did all at once.

Instead, the Ninya before them held a neutral yet happy expression. She was clearly happy to see them again, but seemed to have absolutely no feelings over what she had just done. She had just immolated men, albeit bandits, to death. She even re-ignited one as casually as someone would swat away a fly. She was Ninya, but not quite.

She felt different, almost the same as the Pleiades or guardians. Like a being that was now looking down on anything she considered lesser than herself.

"Yeah, uh, sorry, for not being around I mean," Ninya said as she walked toward them, her eyes glancing to the sides, the ground, or even the ceiling above them. Anywhere to not look any of them in the eyes.

Sven was the first to notice this and smiled slightly, realizing that it meant that she was nervous about meeting them again. Not because of what she had done, but because of how they would react to her.

"Um, it is you, right?" Anya asked, clearly seeing only the power coming off of her, and not the slight twitch in her expression that was her apprehension.

"Yes, it's me." Ninya answered simply as the fires around her finally died down, and the balls of flame floating around began dimming before disappearing completely." uh, um, are you-"

Sven walked forward, much to Lowgen's surprise, right up to Ninya and wrapped his arms around her in a hug, filling her face with shock. "It's alright. It's not what we expected, it's not how we would have liked, and it might be strange and odd, but were alive, and we have you to thank."

Ninya's wide eyes began tearing instantly as he arms went slack to hr sides. "But, I wasn't even supposed to be able to! I just wanted every to, I didn't want to lose people again and I- I-I, I ruined your lives! I took away your humanity, I ruined everything for you!" Ninya sobbed as she broke down, Sven having to gently kneel down so Ninya wouldn't suddenly fall to the ground.

"Well that's pretty accurate," Lowgen grumble under his breath, earning a glare of daggers from Anya as she walked over and knelt down a meter away from her and Sven.

"Ninya, you did what you were able to. Its, strange, and yes, we're not human anymore. But just like Sven said, we're alive, because of you."

"And some of us are actually not to upset with it," Arisa mumbled as she stood with Kris and Lowgen, a smile on her face.

"Speak for yourself, Squiggly" Lowgen grumbled quietly, heard only by Arisa, who simply smiled at him.

"But I ruined you! I can shapeshift, but you, you can't go back to Human cities! I didn't even ask for your permission!" Ninya balled as she looked up at Sven, her eyes red and full of tears. "I was so distraught, I didn't even think to call a cleric or priest or, or, I didn't even think at all I just acted and I ruined you!"

"Hey, do we look like we're raving mad about this?" Anya asked as she floated closer, her appearance causing Ninya's eyes to widen even more. "Yes, it was a shock, yes it was, is, strange, and yes, it took a bit, but we've mostly come to terms with it. We're not human, but were alive, and we have you to thank for that. So stop thinking you killed us yourself, or ruined us. You just, remade us a bit, and if that means we can live to get back at those people, then that is fine, right?"

Ninya looked over at Anya for a few seconds, tears slowly slipping from the corner of her eyes down onto Svens shoulder. "I, I thought you'd hate me! I kept thinking, what would happen, and, and how you would act and- . . . why, why don't you hate me!?"

"I was already dead, but now I am truly alive again because of what you did. All of us are alive when by all other rights we should be dead," Kris spoke up, her wings making her seem far more regal and massive than she was even by just standing there. "How could we hate you for that?"

"Almost there," Arisa said knowingly with a grin, causing Lowgen to shudder.

"But, but I-"

"No buts," Sven interrupted as he grabbed Ninya's shoulders and pushed her apart from him and held her in front so she had no choice but to look at him. "We're alive, and we don't blame you for making us so. Yes it's awkward and weird and we still have to grapple with some feelings and things, but we do not blame you and will not blame you! So stop trying to imagine what horrible things you thought we would say or do, because we are not going to say any of them!"

"And there we go!" Arisa smirked as Ninya simply gazed at Sven, tying to comprehend what he had just said, and think of a way to argue.

"Are you going to-"

"Keep doing that?" Arisa interrupted Lowgen, her smirk getting wider. "I read minds now, get used to it and let me have my fun. Otherwise there's no fun in reading minds and I just get everyone's anxiety. That's boring!"

"You're terrible," Lowgen muttered.

"You are both terrible. This is supposed to be a happy moment," Kris said with a shake of her head as she walked closer to Ninya, Anya and Sven. "Ninya, we don't hate you, sure it was odd, but it means were alive, so why don't you dry those tears and we can catch up, okay?"

Ninya pulled back a bit, finally sitting down on the grass and smiled at them all, the sweat on her face evaporating in the blink of an eye. "Okay, there's, probably a lot to talk about, huh?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What a pathetic Display of emotion. What is the point of it?" Albedo said with a scowl as she watched the teary reunion from the top of the arena. It was sickening to her, what was the point of tears unless they were of happiness or pleasure? The only time she would ever cry was if Ainz finally took her to bed as she dreamed he would!

"Hmm, it seems their reunion is going well!" Ainz Ooal Gown said as he was suddenly beside Albedo atop the arenas highest wall looking down.

"Ah, Lord Ainz You have returned! Would you like dinner, a bath or maybe, ME!?" Albedo asked feverishly, her breathing jumping to a mile a minute.

"Err, yes I just got back. I figured that now that they have likely gotten used to their situations, and that Ninya has grown quite well, according to Demiurge, that it was perhaps time to reunite them, and give them a mission.

Albedo's lecherous smile died in an instant and turned to into a scowl. It wasn't just from the fact that her advances were ignored once more, but from something else entirely. "Lord Ainz, may I ask you a question?"

"Oh, uh, yes. What is it Albedo?" Ainz asked, suddenly feeling slightly worried.

"Why do you care so much about them, about her?" Albedo asked, her gaze becoming dangerous as she glanced back down at the reunited adventurers.

"Oh, uh um, well. I suppose it's like . . . . Children," Ainz replied.

"What?!" Albedo nearly shrieked as she glared at Ainz. Was he admitting that he only was interested in children? Did she have no chance? Would that bitch Shalltear beat her if she simply stopped padding her top?! No she coudlnt allow it, she had to keep this information to herself, she had to find a way to get thinner!

"Err, she feels like a child. To me I mean!" Ainz quickly caught himself, realizing how badly things could turn if he did not calm Albedo down. "It may have been through an item she was made into a Heteromorphic, but I still was the one who did it. It feels as if she is a child that I must care for I would say. Like a guardian who watched a youth grow and feels proud at their growth. Like that"

"But the others were not made by you. Do they feel like grandchildren then?"

"Err, no, not at all. Ninya feels like a young member of Nazarick, who needs help to learn of themselves while the others . . . they remind me of myself, and the others, they all do in a way."

". . . The other Supreme begins?" Albedo asked in curious surprise. how could such weak beings remind him of the other Supreme ones!?

"Hmm, yes," Ainz said with a nod. "They remind me of them, my friends and allies, before we made Nazarick, before we were so powerful. Just friends struggling together to get what they wanted, suffering and laughing together," Ainz Replied whimsically.

"They are nowhere even close to capable to being like you, Lord Ainz! They could never reach your power!"

"Perhaps not, but most of you did not believe Ninya would amount to much either. Yet We have seen her grow exponentially!"

Albedo glanced down at them, at the crying Kitsune and could not believe it. How was that supposed to be growth? She seemed pathetic, not powerful.

"You don't think she has grown stronger?" Ainz asked, seeing the way Albedo glanced down at them.

"Perhaps physically, but not in any other way, she is too attached to them to be strong."

"Hahaha, I would think otherwise," Ainz Said as he remembered his earlier adventurers, his partying with all his friends. "Allies make one strong, but having friends makes one truly great; I believe it was Touch Me who told me that once."

"He did?"

"Something like that, yes. If they all were to gain strength to equal the Guardians, and you and they had to fight, I believe it would be close, for they have the grit to cover each other's backs, not because they may be told to, but because they want to, because their teamwork is one of friendship."

"If they act to protect others who cannot protect themselves, does that not make them weak though?" Albedo countered using the normal Heteromorphic logic that one needed to be strong to be respected.

"In some ways yes, but in other ways no. There are many kinds of power in the world. Mine is one, yours is one, and theirs is one," Ainz said as he touched his chin and nodded as if he was talking to himself. Then suddenly he turned to Albedo. "Excuse me, I will be going down there now Albedo, and afterword's I must return to E-Rantel for a Debreif of the events at the capitol, I only got away stating that I wanted to rest after my travels. Please continue to watch over Nazarick while I am gone."

"Of course my lord, it is my pleasure!" Albedo Replied, only to see that Ainz had already left. "Ugh, damn Fox! Just wait, if you keep getting in my way!" Albedo grumbled as she bowed toward Ainz's form in the forest, then left. She did have work to do after all, and whether that work included finding a way to remove a certain weak child, well, who could say?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So we've been basically figuring out our bodies and training against various monsters, the Pleiades, and each other. This thing just now was actually the difference. That bitch of a Succubus getting annoyed at our presence I think," Sven said as he finished explaining everything they had been through.

All Six of them were sitting in a clearing of the forest away from the blood and burnt corpses in a circle, and Arisa couldn't help but giggle the whole time. "I can guarantee it was a lot more than just 'she was annoyed at our presence!' That woman's like an open book that's on fire in the middle of an ocean!" Arisa cackled disturbingly

"You mean completely absurd?" Lowgen asked with a chuckle at the idea.

"Exactly. Her thoughts are messed up. Most times she's calm, but she just goes insanely lovey-dovey for seemingly no reason and her thoughts before that doesn't make sense either. She's just weird."

"I wouldn't say that to her face though," Kris suggested.

"Yeah, that'd be bad," Sven agree as he looked back to Ninya. "So, what have you been up to?"

"Ah that's. . . . . . I did a bunch of training, then I had a mission in the capitol that-"

"That's a lot of fire," Arisa suddenly muttered, causing everyone to look at her, then Ninya, and back and forth. "Ah, sorry. I've just gotten so used to reading ahead of peoples words that . . . . . um, I'll just be quiet. Stop staring. Please continue."

Ninya nodded. "Let's just say, that I had a mission that reminded me why I hated the nobility. It also, may have made me think less of many humans."

"Less of humans. Not people?" Anya asked nervously.

Ninya nodded slowly. "Yeah, I might be, getting used to this, and I think getting used to it might be changing my outlook a bit."

"More than a bit. Those stray thoughts tell a lot!" Arisa commented with a giggle.

"Yeah, probably. But if I've changed I can tell you all have as well, though not as much," Ninya countered as she smiled at Arisa.

"Compared to Arisa though the rest of us may as well be the same," Kris then commented, just as something felt off, before Ainz Ooal Gown walked out from between the shadows between two tree's and into view.

"Do not get up," Ainz said immediately as Ninya and the others moved to do exactly that. "I came to congratulate you on a job well done. Demiurge spoke highly of your actions in the capitol, and you have grown well, Ninya."

"Th-thank you," Ninya said uncertainly.

"The rest of you as well. I would not have suggested such a challenge as the one you were given, but you all did well. I believe the training you need to get used to your new forms is complete for the time being. Now, it is time for a mission, one that I know you will all be very enthusiastic about completing I would think."

"Oh, and what is that?" Arisa said with a vile grin. She could not read the dead's thoughts, but it was very clear what was about to happen.

Ainz Nodded. "I want you all to remove the stain upon Nazaricks name, and to restore your own pride. By killing the ones who killed you!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Myrrdin Avalach Sighed as he walked down the streets of E-Rantel. The city was going to hell, truly and completely. Female adventurers were flocking to that one man like birds to a flower, leaving some groups fractured and others complexly irreparable broken. Almost forty adventurers had died in the past three weeks since the one group had died, and everyone was either terrified or reveling in the chaos. The capitol, with its mecca of crime, crime bosses and evils lurking beneath the streets would be a better place to be. Safer too in all likelihood!

"Maybe I should just screw all of my contacts and run there. It'd probably be easier than staying here," He muttered as he turned a corner into a slightly brighter alleyway. They were dangerous to traverse, but were still safer than the main streets as of late, with drunkards hiding their fear with too much drink, or thieves now willing to kill in broad daylight for a few coins.

"Maybe you should; or maybe you could help us with something, hm?"

Myrrdin stopped at the voice, female and familiar, yet warped and strange. He could see no-one nearby, yet he could feel himself being watched. "Who is there, show yourself!" Myrrdin called out as he carefully pulled out a knife with a poisoned edge, a simple but effective paralytic.

"Oh don't bother, you won't find me Myr, after all, I'd have to be there!"

"What trickery do you speak of?" Myrrdin asked as he continued to look around in confusion. He could feel the eyes, but not the presence. He was in an alley as well, for someone to watch him, they had to be nearby!

"No I don't. Who told you that?" The voice asked with a giggle. "So, figured out who I am yet?"

". . . . . You are supposed to be dead."

"Oh, WE DID DIE! We just got better!" The voice giggled maniacally, seeming to echo inside Myrrdin's own head, making it hard to think.

"Impossible. You-"

"Died in a cemetery against a horde of zombies that exploded right? Guess the whole city heard it huh? Yeah I can see why you'd think we're dead, but that's the same thing people thought about Ninya!"

"What-"

"Are you talking about? I guess if you want to find out, you'll have to come to our little meeting!"

"Wha-"

"What meeting?"

"Stop finishing my sentences! That shouldn't even be possible, and what meeting are you talking about?" Myrrdin Yelled in exasperation. Whoever this was was infuriating, and it couldn't possibly be who it sounded like. The voice was too old sounding, and far too insane sounding.

"That's because I am a bit insane now, and chaotic, and evil! Things happened! But that's not what matters. You're going to come to a place tomorrow night and talk with us, so I look forward to seeing you there!"

"Where exactly-"

"Will that place be? You'll know, right about . . . . have fun . . now!"

Suddenly Myrrdin felt a spike of pain shoot through his head, like a dull nail being pounded into an anvil that was his head. Just as quickly as it happened, the pain was gone, and for a reason that made no sense, a pair of street names kept ringing through his head.

"How?"

Only the names of the two streets answered him, ringing in his head clearly as where he was being told to go. A pair of streets that connected on the edge of the merchant district, where a number of storage warehouses sat. A place where few people, even criminals went, for they were heavily patrolled by guards loyal to the merchant's guilds at all times. it was one of the few places I nthe city still reasonably safe.

"Oh great, what am I to do now!" Myrrdin grumble as he walked off. It seemed he had a lot to think about overnight.


	31. Chapter 31

**Authors note: okay next chapter here we go. Though I probably should say that this one came faster for 2 reasons. 1 I'm on a role, and 2, I usually try to participate in Nanowrimo, so the next chapter likely won't be out until early to mid-December, just so you're all aware.**

 **Okay, onto review replies then!**

 **Axel Fones: everyone should be worried about Albedo, Yandere's are dangerous! And dammit now that suicide squad idea is stuck in my head. I haven't even seen more than 5 minutes of the movie!**

 **Vigriff: Ah I see what you mean. That could be interesting. Not sure if I'll be able to squeeze it in or not with what I have planned. I'll have to see.**

 **PervySageChuck: Don't worry, the fluffy will never die!**

 **Imperial warlord: Thank you kindly!**

 **Sand soldier: Who says imp not just being contrary? XD and on the other note, yeah, a bit, its one reason why you may have noticed that CZ hasn't popped up in a bit.**

 **Goddragonking: Thank you kindly, and here you go.**

 **SomePervyGuy: it is fun, I enjoying watching characters break and change from horrible things. hmmm, I might be a little dark.**

 **Korraganitar the NightShadow: Oh don't worry its coming to him. And I'm going to enjoy writing every second of it!**

 **Guet on Sept 30: I'm getting a Hellsing abridged feeling off that comment.**

 **RyuujiVantek: Or she feels that no children but her own are allowable, Yanderes are creepy like that.**

 **Greyscalewriter: That skill would either be way overpowered, or pathetically useless. Probably both depending on the situation.**

 **ABitterPill: Thank you for the high praise. I just wanted to write something that wasn't the same as everything else I saw, witch was mostly just others getting stuck with Ainz.**

 **Dragonbluejay1: 1-, I honestly believe that Albedo's tendencies scare Ainz a bit, and this story is too dark for her to have splitting personality moments like that. 2-, I'll consider the MTG idea but I have so many it's hard to say what I want to do, especially as I want to do a Darkest Dungeon mass crossover at some point in the future.**

 **SAJones: Thank you kindly, it feels very good to hear/read you say that. I have been intending to do that at some point, I just need to decide where to before the final arc. hmmmmm.**

 **PikaMew1288: Thank you kindly, here's more!**

 **Actor of Pandora: Well let's leave the murdering to Foxy for now, shall we?**

 **Dellindis: For simple but important reasons.**

 **King Kimi: Well, vengeance is addictive. She's trying though, she swears!**

 **Malhavoc Shadowlord: It Always is, but it's not happening quiet yet. Soon though.**

 **BlackHeart303: Well, that's the first time I've had an apology for someone dropping something I write, most just scream and run off hoping I feel bad. I do understand what you mean though. While much of my stuff has slightly dark tones to them, this is probably the darkest I've gotten in a while. Thank you for reading as you have, and maybe I'll see you again when it's done so you can push past the cold dark to the warm fuzzy.**

 **Varcisis: Thank you kindly. It will be, interesting to say the least. I've made the mistake of not showing some of a person's preparation in the past, so I'm definitely showing it this time! At least some of it.**

 **Eltyr: Yep. Fried Tofu all the way!**

 **Anyway , onto what you're al here for, the story!**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Myrrdin Walked down the evening streets of E-Rantel toward the warehouse district with a single worry overshadowing all other possible thoughts like a joke or bad sickness. Other people walked the streets, nervous gazes tracking anyone near them. It was how the whole city was now, but that was not what he was thinking on.

He was about to walk to a place that he knew was dangerous, where at least one person who was dead was probably waiting for him. That alone was scary, but what was worse was that he could not for the life of him, get the names of the two streets out of his mind! He had tried drinking the night before, had tried sleeping with a willing barmaid who was kind of cute, and had even tried knocking himself out in the morning with a wine bottle. Nothing had worked, the road names still were stuck in his head right at the front of his thoughts like they had been written on a board and nailed to the air in front of his head.

The worst part though, was that every time he tried to remove the names from his mind, they came back with aggressive resolve, along with a cold feeling like something was horribly wrong with him. Like something had crawled into his head and was what was forcing the information to the front of his thoughts.

Shaking his head Myrrdin tried to calm himself down as he got closer to the warehouse district. There were less people on the streets now, and he needed to be more careful. A random thug could thick him a merchant if they did not take a good look, or a guard could think him a thief and try to attack him on principal.

Moving into an alleyway Myrrdin took to the shadows, and after a time of shadow jumping and keeping out of sight, got to the warehouse district. The entire district itself had walls around it with only a handful of ways in covered with iron gates and trios of guard at each. The gate before him was no different. Two guards were at ground level on either side of the gate itself, while a third stood in a tower on the gates right side. The guards on the ground had swords in sheathes at their waists and small bucklers in their offhand, while the guard above had a heavy crossbow at the ready, loaded and mounted on a pivot at the towers edge.

He swore under his breath. He couldn't see anyone walking the length of the walls, but they were tall and spiked, far from easy for him to ascend. "Wait a minute," Myrrdin muttered as he looked at the guards again, noticing something wrong. The guards seemed . . . . Too still. Sure they were paid by the merchant's guilds so they did their jobs without complaint, they were paid better than normal guards but even so they were too still, like they were frozen. It was too dark to tell for sure though, so Myrrdin gathered up some courage and walked out of the shadows, straight toward the gate.

Nothing immediately happened, not surprising as he was quite a bit away from the gate. He passed under a lit street lamp, the last one before the gate that was twenty meters away, no guard said anything or even pointed weapons at him. He got closer, only ten meters away from the gate, and neither guard moved or even spoke, when normally they would have much sooner. He got five meters and still nothing happened. Gathering more courage Myrrdin walked straight up to one of the guards. His helmet was tilted forward, shadowing his face, so Myrrdin grabbed the helmet and lifted it back, only to jump back in horror.

The guard's eyes were completely white with no iris, and his expression was dull and dead, like his body was standing there just by its muscles being locked into place. He even had a small amount of drool gathering at the corner of her mouth.

Walking over to the other Guard Myrrdin found that he was the same, dull, lifeless, like something had destroyed them. Glancing up he could see the third guard was the same, and then noticed that the gate was ajar, not fully closed, locked, or even chained shut.

"What is going on here?" Myrrdin murmured as she squeezed through the gate without letting it move or make noise. These guards may have been catatonic, but that didn't mean all of them would be.

Entering the warehouse district Myrrdin found it was dangerously quiet. No wind, no sounds of insects, footsteps, no sounds of anything. As he walked down the dimly lit streets he found the warehouse that the information in his mind was pointing to. It was a smaller warehouse as their sizes went, but was made of solid wooden logs and reinforced with metal bands. Its windows were all closed and almost a dozen Guards were lying in a pile against the wall opposite the main door, all of their mouths hung open and their eyes blank and empty.

Was he going to end up like that by coming here? A husk of a person merely waiting for his body to stop working?

Suddenly the sound of a bird, bigger than any he had ever heard pulled his attention up, and his eyes widened in wonder. Standing on the roof of the warehouse above him was a person with great wings coming away from their body. With the moon almost perfectly behind them he could not make out their gender or any colors, but they clearly were a person with wings! Was it an unsealed angel? If so, what was it dong here of all places? Had it come to punish whoever destroyed those guards? Did it think he was responsible? Was he about to be smote all because of being in a place? Had he been tricked?

Then, the double doors to the warehouse in front of him groaned wide open, the angel dropped down from the roof and landed in front of them, allowing him to see that it was indeed a woman with black wings, and she turned and walked into the dark warehouse, a hand waving for him to follow.

Myrrdin stood there dumbfounded. Had the angel been who had talked to him? But weren't angel's wings supposed to be white, not black?

Myrrdin felt his hands go clammy. Something was seriously wrong with the situation, and he knew it was dangerous, but he still felt like going in and demanding answers would be the only way to get them. "I must be crazy," He muttered as he slowly walked into the warehouse, doing his best to look confident and calm.

As he entered the warehouse he found it too dark to see. Then the Doors behind him slammed shut, and balls of fire appeared at the far end and careened through the air. Just before they would have struck him they each arced and struck sconces on the columns, lighting torches and filling the warehouse with torchlight that flickered and wavered. To his right, sitting on a pile of boxes was a massive beast of hulking muscle, fur and horns, staring at him with an open mouth of sharp serrated teeth, though its eyes were clearly intelligent.

Across from it on his left side was a creature that looked like a humanoid tentacle in the darkness. It hung from a spar above it, dangling playfully as it waved at him, strange green things shining off its body. It was female, if its tight dress was anything to go by, but all he could do was shiver at the sight of its unearthly appearance.

A few meters ahead of him the black winged angel was standing on a loft above, looking down at him with a neutral gaze. Her body was beautiful, both shapely, and toned in equal measure. The Engel looked at him and then glanced further down the warehouse, where he saw a number of boxes piled up like a pyramid with a couch atop it, and fire illuminating the three people that were around it.

As he walked closer, his eyes went wide in surprise and horror.

On the right side of the couch hovered an elemental of purest ice, her body gleaming in the firelight, yet never melting despite the close proximity. She held a large Halberd also made of solid ice over her shoulder and looked at Myrrdin with a callous gaze that he somehow knew was familiar.

Across from her on the other side of the couch stood a man he knew in simple clothing, a pair of knives in his hands, and a strange breeze circling him. It causing the flames nearby to twist and sputter, brining small flecks of ember and dust into an invisible cyclone around him. He looked at him with a more neutral expression, not hate, but definitely disrespect or dislike.

Then there was the one who was sitting on the couch, Nia, Momon's niece. But something was wrong with her. Her eyes felt filled with power and devious intent, and a quartet of large fluffy tails flicked and swayed behind her, small balls of fire dancing around them unnaturally. Then he noticed something else, something had changed. Her expression was different, no, the same as something else, like something was no longer being intentionally hidden.

"So, we meet again, Myrrdin," She said to him as she leaned forward a bit with a soft smile. A smile that he had recalled seeing once before.

"So we do . . . you're, not Momon's Niece, are you?" Myrrdin asked calmly, the two monsters at the front of the warehouse suddenly dropping to the floor, one with a crack and one with a squelch that unnerved Myrrdin on a subconscious level. "You're . . . . . Ninya Tsuare, aren't you?"

Ninya looked at him with a blank expression for a few seconds before breaking out into a fit of hysterical laughter, going so far as to fall on her side on the couch, causing her tails to sway around playfully.

"Told you someone would figure it out," Sven said with a chuckle.

Anya merely let out an exasperated sigh.

"So you didn't die that night then," Myrrdin pressed, ignoring the other voices and focusing on Ninya, who seemed to acting as the leader before him. Whether or not she was in fact the leader, was something he would need to ascertain.

Ninya stopped laughing and rolled onto her belly, making her tails coil around her before popping out from under her and into the air. She glanced at him sideways, one tail shifting so he could see her sheathed sword tie to the back of her clothing, right above her tails. "I had already died before then, it's how I came to be this after all. Everyone else though . . ."

"We did die," Sven spoke up as he took a step and was suddenly right beside Myrrdin with a hand on the pommel of his knife, as if to stop him from drawing it. "And it was very painful!"

Myrrdin looked at him for a second and nodded. "I've heard that from those who have been revived in the past, Sven."

"Oh good, you remember us!" Sven exclaimed as he turned around and was suddenly back beside the couch.

"You were all skilled; I would not forget skilled people so easily," Myrrdin rebutted.

"At least your brain is better than your loyalty then!" came Lowgens gruff voice as he turned back out of Svens sight and leaned against a column, just in time for Myrrdin to glance at him.

"Lowgen. Then that means," MYrrdin muttered as he glanced at the Glacies for a moment. "That you are Anya, correct?"

"You don't get to use my name so casually!" Anya hissed back, her tone ringing like shattered ice. It seemed she still held disdain for him.

MYrrdin shrugged lightly as he looked at them. "Then were is Arisa Fluerth? I am certain I had heard her voice yesterday."

"You did!" Arisa said with a malicious grin as she slipped over to the front area , perfectly in Myrrdins sight. "And as I had said, I wasn't nearby. And we did die, we just got BETTER!"

Myrrdin felt bile rise up in his throat. She sounded like she liked the form she now had! A mass of slippery smooth tentacles, eyes that seemed filled with nothing but malicious intent, and a voice that seemed to slip inside his head and rape his thoughts!

"That's pretty accurate actually!" Arisa suddenly said, surprising Myrrdin as she slipped closer to him and leaned toward his head, a sultry and devious look covering her face. "Want to know what those guards felt?"

"You killed them?!" Myrrdin asked in horror, the idea that the young and kind Arisa would do something such as that feeling like a bad joke or nightmare.

"Oh their not dead, and I didn't give them nightmares either! I just made their heads a little, empty! They'll be back to normal in a few days once they get found," Arisa replied as she slipped back and hopped up onto a barely, the tentacles that formed her legs wrapping into one giant coil. Then she smiled in a way that made Myrrdins blood turn to ice. "At least, they might be fine. Maybe."

Myrrdin forced himself to swallow as to not throw up at how she sounded like it wasn't her problem, and that she enjoyed it. When his throat felt mostly fine he then glanced up at the angel, now sitting with her legs hanging down over the side. "Then, you are, Kris I suppose?"

"That would be correct." Kris replied simply, her voice calm and pleasant. Sure it still felt oppressive, like it could tear Myrrdin into a bunch of little pieces, but it still sounded far more peaceable, calm, pleasant and basically everything Arisa wasn't!"

"You know, if you haven't realized it yet, I can read thoughts passively. And you're an asshole," Arisa said as she began spinning a sheathed dagger around her fingers that Myrrdin quickly realized was his!

He checked his belt to find it gone, as was his small hand crossbow, his three bottles of poison and his notebook. The poison and knives he could reacquire, but that notebook had far too much of his information for networking in it. If he lost it, it could ruin him!

Sven suddenly tossed the notebook into the air along with the bottles of poison, all of them floating on wisps of air that spun around him like a cyclone.

"You have no equipment, the door is closed, and we can each individually overpower you with ease, if you were wondering," Ninya said as she lay on the couch, her legs kicking up behind her and getting caught up in her tails.

"So you've captured me is what you are saying," Myrrdin said with a scowl as he realized that had to be the situation. Were they going to kill him? Did they come back to life as monsters just to kill him for that giant?

"That'd be way low, I'm over it anyway!" Arisa said with a thumbs up that looked menacing in her new form.

"Haaaa, we are not going to kill you, we just need you to not try to run off with the information that we are alive yet is all," Ninya said as she rolled onto her side and sat up again. "I hear that your now quiet a successful information broker now. So let's talk business!"

Myrrdin raised an eyebrow in curiosity." You want information then?"

"No, I want you to begin spreading information," Ninya said with a smile that was slightly, off.

"What, do you want spread?" Myrrdin asked carefully, his leg muscles tensing in case he was suddenly attacked.

Ninya suddenly smiled darkly. "Jordan, the adventurer with the harem of female adventurers stolen from other groups, he's the one in cahoots with the murderer that has run amuck in the city."

"He's the one who killed us, and caused the explosion in the cemetery as well," Sven added.

"And, you want the guild to know that?"

"Oh Fuck no!" Ninya exclaimed loudly. "The guild wont believe it without proof, and even if he's broken the minds of every single woman he is controlling, the guild, and you, have no proof. No, we aim to kill him ourselves, and to do that, we need your help!"

"And why should I help you?" Myrrdin asked, making Lowgen gape at him in anger as he continued to speak. "You drag me here, take my equipment, and it feels like if I refuse you will just kill me. So what's to stop you from killing me after I help you?"

"Technically nothing," Anya said simply as she cracked her neck with a ring. "But we figured that considering the cities state, you'd want to fix it, no?"

" . . . I do, but how is the death of one man supposed to fix things?"

"He's controlling nearly every female adventurer is he not" Kris asked calmly. " Instead of taking quests they instead stay as close to him as possible, while his cohort goes and kills as she pleases."

"Simply put, we are going to start causing an uproar in the city, and we want you to report it to the guild as often as possible," Sven explained as he suddenly plucked Myrrdins notebook out of the air with one hand, while he caught the crossbow in the other.

"And how exactly, if I agreed to do this, would I even find out about everything you do?" Myrrdin asked, unsure of if he wanted the answer or not.

"Simple, one of us can leave notes in your personal room at the guild, or Arisa can forward you the information to your mind."

"I like that option!" Arisa chirped with a smile.

"I don't . . . . . Do I want to know exactly what you'll be doing?" Myrrdin asked nervously.

Ninya shrugged. "That depends. You'll hear about it one way or another. Though we'll be dealing with only criminals, the corrupt and the like. Innocents will be kept out of it. As long as we consider them innocent of course. The uproar will be enough that the guild should be able to force all adventurers to look into it. When they do, you'll need to pass some information onto the guild that makes Jordan seem the most likely to deal with the problem. That should, in theory, force him to move against us whether he wants to or not!"

"And if it doesn't?" Myrrdin asked, worried that they would not stop until they killed Jordan. sure he was an arrogant prick, but if what they said was true, the woman wth him were not part of this.

"Then we change our tactics. Even if it doesn't, we'll still have culled the crime in E-Rantel. A Win-win, don't you think?" Anya replied swiftly, sounding very much like it was not her problem.

"So, what do you say?" Ninya pressed as she leaned forward on the couch. "All you have to do is give reports to the Guild, and we do all the work. We'll return all of your gear, and when this is done with, I'll pay you."

"How much?"

"A Lot, Money, information, items, there's a lot I can pay you with. Think of this as a first payment!" Ninya stated as she produced a pouch from somewhere and tossed it to Myrrdin.

Upon catching it he quickly opened it and went pale. It was not filled with coins, but a number of cut jewels. Rubies, sapphires, emeralds, even diamonds, all of them large and cut beautifully. It was easily a small fortune if sold to the right merchant! He looked up at Ninya to find her smiling hopefully.

"So, do we have a deal?"

Myrrdin felt himslf sweat, his nerves winning over as he felt all of their eyes, once people, but not monsters bent on revenge, stare at him, as if boring holes into his skull. Just the first payment in his hands was enough to set him up for years if he was careful with it, and the idea of even more was extremely tempting. But these were monsters not people, they could just as easily kill him later and take it all back after they were done with him. Sure he used to know them, but now they were not the people he once knew, and some still held a grudge against him.

"If you're not going to agree, then say so!" Lowgen growled in annoyance from the one side, while Arisa was there snickering to herself.

"Do you swear that you shall not betray me once this is done with?" Myrrdin asked to Ninya.

"Like you did us?" Ninya replied seriously, before promptly breaking out in laughter. "I'm kidding, I'm long over that. Yes I swear that we shall not betray you. I also swear that if you come in danger during this, one of us shall help you posthaste!"

" . . . I don't trust you, but fine, I'll take this payment as the first of it, and we'll see what you send me to report, and see how well it's taken," Myrrdin said as he turned around and began walking for the door. As he reached it a gust of wind came from behind him, and the door mysteriously opened for him. Without a word he left, and a second later the door closed.

" . . .Soooooo, that went well!" Arisa cheered with a smirk.

"About as well as could be expected when some people were glaring daggers into his back the entire time," Kris said as she glanced at Lowgen and Anya.

"Well it worked out for now," Ninya said with a smirk as she began juggling the vials of poison that MYrrdin had neglected to speak up about. "Sven, can you deliver his stuff back to him in a bit."

"Yeah, I can do that," Sven said as he turned to Ninya and smiled. "So, when do we start?"

Ninya Grinned. "Immediately!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charles Vestefiln orulmar Let out a groan as he collided into a crate, it shattering under the impact of his weight. He was not a small man, but he was not a giant either. Still, the fact that he had just been thrown over twenty feet by a mere kick from a cloaked man was a surprise.

He had been minding his business, that of going door to door and racketing protection money from the lower ends of the city by dark, and minding his own business when he saw the cloaked person seemingly appear out of nowhere in front of him.

That had been mere seconds before, and now Charles was angry! "What the hell is your problem creep!" He roared as he pulled out a throwing knife and whipped it at the cloaked unknown.

Much to his surprise the knife, halfway to the target, suddenly veered to the side, embedding itself in the wall of a home.

"You are the problem," The unknown said as he took an exaggerated step forward, only to suddenly propel towards Charles with inhuman speed.

Charles rolled to the side and felt a warm pain spread across his side. As he got up he felt it and winced. He had been cut almost down the entire left side of his back. And it was not shallow.

"Pass it on. Criminals like you have no place here. I will make sure of it!" The unknown person said a there was a gust of wind that forced Charles to blink.

When Charles opened his eyes, no one was there and the street was quiet aside from his own breathing, as if nothing had happened, and as if no one had been there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Get those bitches in the carriage, we have to get going before the guard catches on!" A Slaver by the name of Ail called to those under his command.

E-Rantel was the perfect place right now. A city in chaos equal to the capitol, with most of its adventurers struggling, suffering or ignorant of the needs of the masses. It made it too simple to sneak into the city to prepare his job, to catch beautiful and pretty girls and woman. They'd be shipped off out of the country and sold as slaves in another. No one would be able to track them down once he got out of the country, and he'd be even richer than he already was!

"Uh, sir, did you see that?" one of his men suddenly said as he was pointing toward the roof of a nearby building.

"See what?"

"That . . thing. It looked like a wing, but it was really large."

"Oh for the, I told you not to drink before the job!" Ail yelled in annoyance,

Just then the sounds of wind wrapping around something caught his attention and he turned his head, just in time to watch a javelin fly past his face and past him, right into the knee of one of his men.

"Gaah" The man yelled as he topped to the ground, the javelin sticking out of his mangled knee.

"What the hell!" Ail yelled as he pulled out his crossbow and pointed it up at the rooftops, scanning for who had thrown it. Only the rooftops had no one on them, and there was no one nearby in the alley they stood in. No one but his own people, and a javelin in ones knee. "Fan out, stay in groups and check the area! Whoever threw that has to be nearby, so doesn't let them get away, and don't let yourselves be picked off one at a time!"

His men began doing as he said within seconds, a couple making sure to lock the slave cage after throwing the last few in. As they stepped away from it, the sound of boots landing on the cage echoed out and turned every persons gaze to that place, making them suddenly very afraid.

Standing on the cage was nothing less than an angel. She had black wings and wore impressive plate armour, while a long dangerous looking sword sat in her hand. She glared down at them with eye that were filled with anger and disdain.

"An, an angel?" one person asked in astonishment, not feeling the hate radiating from her.

"Wrong there are no angels only men and monster, and those who make money! Kill her!" Ail yelled as he reached over, yanked the javelin out of his man that he had initially moved to help, and then threw it at the black winged angel. He had expected her to either dodge, smack it out of the air, or get hit by it, but instead she caught it in her free hand, twirled it around and then threw it at the furthest of his men, striking him directly in the chest.

Before he hit the ground the angel was already in the air and landed on the ground between a group of the men. Her blade flashed twice and four people died, their heads dropping to the ground. As some drew their weapons they simply died, blood flying into the air in ripples and waves, splashing across those who were further away.

Some froze up from their comrade's blood splattering onto them, but mot yelled in rage and charged at the angel, not thinking as they acted.

Ail Scowled as he saw his men getting killed with no difficulty and weighed his options. "Fuck it!" he muttered a he immediately ran over to the front of the carriage the cage was built on and climbed up, undoing a strap as he went. If something was going to get in the way, then he'd just leave and take all the money for himself!

With a crack of the reins the carriage began to slowly pull forward, the horses having to use much more strength than usual to pull the heavy metal cage forward.

"Ah, Boss what are you doing?!" one man yelled just before the angel knocked him backwards into a wall with only the back of her arm.

"He's running away! Everyone for themselves!"

"Screw that, stop the boss, he's not the boss anymore if he's running!"

"Fuck the angel is, GAH!"

Ail cracked the reins over and over, forcing the horses faster and faster and making the soon to be slave girls in the cage behind him scream and whine and cry. They didn't even have a real reason to cry yet, but if they didn't stop he'd give them one just as soon as he got them out of the city!

Taking a street that split away from the alleyway Ail and his carriage came into a main street, nearly empty as the sun had not yet risen. He could see the gate with the guards he had bribed, the portcullis already open as if waiting for him.

Then a beam of black and white light flew overhead and struck the gate, causing the portcullis to fall in the way in haphazard pieces. Ail pulled back on the reins to kill some of his speed, but as he did he felt the carriage bounce, then heard a crash and the world went under and over.

Ail grabbed his pounding head as he pulled himself up off the ground and looked around, trying to figure out what had happened. Luckily, or perhaps unluckily, it was very clear what had happened. the angel must have landed on the carriage and somehow cut it in half right behind him, because the back of the carriage with the cage was undamaged, while the front half had careened into the pair of guards at the gate, throwing him into the side of a building as he fell off. The angel herself was standing on the cage and just as she noticed Ail looking at her, swung hr sword behind her, cutting the cages entire door right off without any resistance.

Glancing over to the gate Ail found that both of the guards had been caught under it and were dead. He had no help, so there really was only one thing to do. Run!

Dashing over he quickly began climbing the pieces of the portcullis and broken cart, only for a black energy to wash over the entire gate area. it felt cold and sick, but did not hurt him. He was going to make it!

He stopped as he felt his leg catch on something and looked down. His leg was not caught on something, one of the guards hands had grabbed his ankle! " What the hell, he's dead, how did he-" Ail muttered as he tried to pull free, only to see the guards head turn and look at him, his eyes very clearly lifeless.

The guards other arms twisted and loudly broke, the arm continuing to bend and wrap around Ails leg making him realize one simple fact. He had been raised from the dead, and as he looked at him, his flesh began to roughen and rot at an accelerated pace. The guard had become a zombie!

"AH FUCK get off of me, GET OFF!" Ail yelled in a panic as he thrashed and struggled against the zombies grasp. His struggling however made him slip and had his other leg sip through a gap of the porticulus's wreck, and stabbing into one of the guard's broken spear. "GAH, my leg!"

"Uaaaah!" The zombie moaned as its grip tightened and it pulled itself up toward his ankle, clearly trying to bite him.

"Fuck, get off of me!" Ail yelled as he pulled himself up and wrenched his punctured leg off the spear to kick the zombie in the face. It let go of his leg and landed on the ground with a dull thud. "Yes I'm free you rotten piece of-"

"No."

Ail stopped and turned his head upwards to see the angel standing on the end of the broken portcullis, looking down on him with a disdain.

"You are not leaving here."

Ail looked up at the angel and yelled as he grabbed the knife on his belt and moved to throw it at her, only for it to embed in something else entirely. He glanced to the side to s the other guard, a zombie as well, with his knife in his chest, and its arms gripping his wrist.

"I told you. You are not leaving this place. You are a monster, and everyone will know it!"

"Ha, as if I'll just admit my actions! You'll just have to kill me!" Ail taunted. He had been slaving for years now. Even if he was caught, dying was a far better fate than being imprisoned!

The angel smiled and held her hand out, a strange glowing energy forming around her hand. "No, I won't!"

Ail looked at her and realized what she meant. "Aw fuck!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cherise Fawncloud let out a groan of pain as she was thrown against a wall, her body dropping onto a pile of hay and junk that was far from adequate from breaking her fall. She could feel something bleeding, and maybe something else broken, but it all seemed to cloud together with the other cuts, bruises and injuries she had received over the past week.

She had come to E-Rantel to become an adventurer. She was good with a blade, okay with a few simple kinds of magic, and had a talent that helped increase her stamina, allowing her to keep going long past others around her. She could kill monsters, meet new people, and help keep the lands peace. It had seemed like the perfect job.

Then she had gotten to E-rantel, found that it had fallen from whatever good grace it once had, and had met the man named Jordan. He had tried to come onto her, aggressively, but she was not having it. She had absolutely no care for male companionship, or any for that matter. Sex was meaningless for her, and while beauty was a thing that she did know, it wasn't in any way sexual for her. She could see a man or woman, with amazing bodies coming onto her, and would feel nothing for it.

Some thought her strange, but she figured it meant she was just meant for better things. Something that was seeming less and less likely in her current situation.

When she hadn't thrown herself as Jordan's feet like so many other women in the city seemed to, things began happening to her. Other adventurers shunned her; she got pickpocketed frequently, and even had three people attempt to assault her in the streets. Then one day she woke up wherever she was now, instead of in her inn room. She was naked, had no equipment, and had awoken when a man was forcing himself upon her body, her arms tie by chains to the wall, making it very difficult to escape or even resist. To make matters worse, her body was numb, and a strange smell emanated form a sconce on the wall above her, just out of reach.

They were keeping her lightly drugged with some kind of numbing agent while they used her body at their leisure.

The first day hadn't been bad. Sure they used her excessively, but with her lack of feeling in the body, and lack of pleasure she felt it was just uncomfortable. The second day had been not much better, but the third day it got worse. They hadn't been feeding her, giving her only their bodily fluids to eat at it was taking its toll on her body. She felt extremely weak, and the criminals, for what else could they be, were demanding she start acting like the whore they wanted her to be or they wouldn't give her food.

They already were abusing, beating and starving her, there was not much else they could do to her, so she continued to resist regardless. If she died not giving them what they wanted, then so be it.

"We've got something coming, lock the door!" one criminal yelled, causing Cherise to look up from the pile she had been thrown onto for not looking like she had enjoyed serving the lowlifes. the place she was in looked to be a warehouse of some kind, and she could see the one man, likely the one who had run in screaming, lying on the floor in the centre of the place while a pair of others closed the large wooden doors to the building. She was at the back of the building, allowing her to see not just those three, but almost a dozen others around the warehouse. Some on the main floor, while others were up in the loft, pulling out bows, darts, javelins and other such weapons.

"What is it?" one man demanded of the other, who looked utterly terrified.

"I- I don't know, it killed Hans like he was a piece of paper, tore him right n half and then glanced at me. It was. . Some kind of animal, or, or- I'm not sure I just-"

The man was cut short when the main doors, made of thick heavy planks and metal bracing's, suddenly shuddered inwards as if slammed against.

"Arms yourselves and be ready!" One man yelled as he pulled out an elegant yet simple sword that Cherise recognized as the one her father had given her, and stood strong, facing the door as it shuddered again, the wood bending and splintering. "It seems we have a rather strong enemy approaching, but he won't have a chance against our power and might!"

As the criminals got ready the door shuddered again and again, splintering more and more until it was almost concave. Then it stopped, and nothing happened. Everyone looked at in in confusion. Had their attacker given up? Had they gone elsewhere? One criminal inched toward the door and placed his ear against the wood, trying to hear through it, and as he did the door exploded inward as a dark shape barrelled through, wood splinters and metal bands tearing away and flying in each direction. Some criminals, like the one by the door, got so full of wood that they surely must have died instantly, but those away from the door were simply showered by splinters, some piecing skin, but most simply knocking people down or bouncing off of them.

Then Cherise saw it first. Standing just in the doorway was a hulking monster, far larger than any man and rippling with muscle barely contained under dark fur. It looked similar to what a werewolf was supposed to, but its claws were too long, its body too big, its eyes too sane. And no werewolf had horns so large, or teeth so jagged and uneven. It looked as if someone had merged a werewolf with a demon, and then gave it the sanity of a slightly crazed man instead of that of a monster.

The monster looked at the criminal that held Cherise's sword and took a single step forward, prompting most of the criminals above to let loose their barrage. Arrows, darts and javelins flew down and stuck its body. The arrows and darts simply bounced or slipped off it, only the javelins making any kind of visible damage, only for them to slip out of the holes they had made on Impact a second later.

The creatures mouth twisted in hat could only be described as an inhuman smile and then let out a sound that was impossible to comprehend. No snarl, roar or howl, but something in-between with a hint of enjoyment in its tone.

The criminal leader ran forward and swung Cherise's sword at the beast, aiming for its left shoulder. The blade struck home, but simply bounced off of it, as its fur was iron, and before the man could pull away the monster swung its left arm up and caught the criminal's armpit. His body flew backwards to one side, while his arm flew the other way, a chunk of bone flailing out of the end of the bloody limb. The man landed on the stone floor with a heavy thud, but amazingly was not knocked unconscious, though once he tried to get up and saw his lack of arm, his mind processed the pain and he began screaming in horror. A scream that set off everyone else in the building.

Those on the floor rushed the monster while brandishing weapons, striking at his with their blades only for them to bounce off. The creature swung one of its massive arms, razor like claws whipping through the air and tearing through plate, chain, leather and flesh in equal measure and disembowelling four men in front of it. Then before the other behind it could react, it placed a hand on the ground and spun in place; it's one foot soaring through the air and knocking heads off their necks and shoulders.

Only one man with a spear was alive on the ground floor, and he immediately turned and ran, only for the monster to lung at him and land on his back, its large jaw arcing down and tearing a section of flesh out of his neck and shoulder. The creature did not even eat it; it simply tore the flesh, then spat it out onto the ground as the man died from shock and blood loss.

Those above saw this and began firing down on it in a panic. They had no way down aside from a couple ladders. Their only option to survive was to kill the monster and stay above where it was safe!

At least it seemed like that, until the beast moved over to one of the lofts supports on the left side, and tore it apart with a swing of its claw. The entire loft shuddered, making many almost lose their balance. Then it went and broke the rest of the supports, causing the entire left side to come crashing down in an avalanche of wood and dust.

"Fuck no!" one man, who had rolled down onto the floor in mostly one piece, unlike many others that clearly got knocked out, had their necks broken ,or got impaled on spars, cried as he tried to get up. Only to see the beasts maw aim for his head.

He rolled to the side to dodge, and for a second looked smug, until the monsters claw rose up and impaled the man through his stomach. He had no change to even cough out a word as the beast threw him off its arm back onto the rubble of the loft.

Suddenly, a javelin flew through the air and struck the beast in the shoulder. But unlike before it let out a growl of pain, and the javelin stayed firmly in is shoulder until it reached up and ripped it out. The point glistened with a metallic liquid that Cherise recognized instantly.

"Silver works! Kill it! kill it!" a man on the right loft yelled as he poured more liquid silver coating onto another javelin and prepared to throw it, while other appeared to be trying to quickly dip arrowheads into one bottle they began passing around.

While they prepared their weapons the beast simply looked at them, its jaw seeming to smirk at their intentions. Its legs tensed, its back arched a bit, and its arms spread to the side as if asking them to shoot it. And when they all fired at once, it reacted by turning and leaping towards the pile of rubble from the left loft. Not a single shot struck it as it dashed up the rubble, then up the vertical wall a good meter, its claw digging in and marking the wood deeper than seemed possible, before its legs tensed and pushed off. The beast flew through the air like a predator dropping on prey as the criminals tried to silver more arrows, and as it landed on the loft, Cherise could only lie there and listen to the sounds of what came.

Screams of fear and pain, roars of a beast, of men dying. Splashed of blood, leather, chain, weapons and flesh fell from the loft and spattered across the floor, and barely a minute later, the sound all but stopped.

Before she could even try to think what happened the beast landed on the ground in front f her, it's all too human eyes gazing at her naked body. Was it going to rape her? Was it going to kill her? Was it going to do both? Cherise felt her body shiver in fear for the first time since she had been taken. She had been ready to die before just to spite the criminals who had taken her, but now, now she felt so afraid of death that it made her body shiver uncontrollably, and her eyes begin to tear like they never had before.

The beast raised a claw and Cherise watched it come down toward her body, closing her eyes at the last moment. The sound of shattering metal echoed around her and no pain came. She opened her eyes to see the beast walking casually out of the warehouse, and then looked down to see that the manacles on her wrist had been cut off so cleanly that her skin was untouched.

That beast, unlike anything else she had ever seen before. Had it come here to kill those criminals, and then free her?

"I have to get out of here," Cherise muttered to herself as she shook her head and stood up on unsteady legs. On a table under the still whole loft there was some food and some extra clothing. She needed strength and garments, and as soon as she was able to she needed to head to the guild. This needed to be reported.

All of it!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Streiven verol Rasphodel let out a sigh as he watched his workers continue to take down the paintings, portraits and busts that decorated his home. Most were worth thousands, and wold go a long way to allowing him to reappoint himself as a merchant elsewhere. He didn't want to leave E-Rantel. Even with its current troubles it was still a good city, a perfect place to do business, both very legal, and far from it.

But hearing that his brothers home had been burned down right before the demon invasion of the capitol, with none alive including his niece, well that made him reconsider. His brother was far too trusting, but his niece had been good. It would have been nice if she had lived and come to stay with him. She would have made a good mistress for him after all!

"Master, the workers have almost finished gathering all of the major expense items. All that is left is the regular stock, the employee's effects and your own."

Streiven turned to see the young woman that had spoken. She was not tall, but had an exquisite body full of curves and volume, volume he often handled at night. Her hair was shirt and dirty blonde, and her eyes dull. She only ever showed emotion when she slept with him as one of his mistresses, any other time she was an emotionless cold woman, perfect to serve as his secretary and direct subordinate.

"Good. Make sure they know that if their gear is not prepared with the rest it is being left behind, as is anyone who is not ready to leave when the rest of us are." Streiven replied with a content nod.

With his bother dead, demons running rampant and all the other things going on, it was best to pack up and bring his business elsewhere. The Baharuth empire or Slain Theocracy would be excellent places for him to work, for it was quickly becoming clear that the E-Restize kingdom was having far too much difficulty itself to be a safe choice.

"Understood. I will make sure they know,"

"Sir, we have people at the gates!" one of Strievens loyal guards called as he ran across the foyer to where he and his secretary were standing.

"Tell them I am not seeing visitors. We cannot have anyone realize that we are leaving the city, you know this!" Streiven said coolly, surprised his guards would come to tell him such a thing when they had their orders.

"Yes sir, however they said they had information, on your brother."

Streiven felt his blood run cold for a second as hope filled his heart. "What do they look like!?"

"Uh, were not sure, they both kept a distance from the gate while speaking and are wearing thick cloaks and hoods. But the one who spoke was a woman, young by her voice."

"I see. My brother did employ many young maids, both for himself and his daughter . . . . . very well, bring them right here!"

"Yes sir!" The guard yelled as he turned and ran off.

"Marielle, I want every free guard and worker that are armed in this room five minutes ago," Streiven ordered as he glance to his secretary.

"Even if it slows our preparations, sir?"

"Yes. It is possible these people are here to silence me and are using my brothers demise as a way in. we need to make it clear that they will have no such opportunity!"

"Understood sir," Marielle said as she turned and began walking away, only to stop and then turn back to Streiven. "Might I suggest then, that you done your heavy coat and ready your own weapon then, sir?" She said before she continued on and walked off at a brisk yet elegant pace that fit her looks perfectly.

Nodding to himself at the truth of Marielle's words Strieven walked over to the stairway where his heavy travel jacket was hanging and plucked it off. It was made of this supple leather with thin, but strong plates of great lizard scale sewn into the lining. The result was a coat that looked normal, but could stop sword blow or arrows with ease, though the outer look would of course need to be resewn.

As he threw it on and closed it her grabbed his weapon of choice, a moderately sized sceptre with a dragon shaped head, and gripped it tightly. It was a dual purpose weapon, able to make him look even more stately than he already was and very capable of bashing in skulls that annoyed him.

Glancing upwards he noticed almost a dozen of his guards at the ready with crossbows, as well as a few of his hired mercenaries with swords coming down the stairs with Marielle coming up behind them.

"I've left the maids with a couple of guards in case they are attacked. The rest are here, or resting from having been working themselves too hard. They would be not of use at the moment in their current states."

"understood, and good job getting everyone together so quickly," Streiven said as the main door creaked open.

Two guards were out front with their swords out, while two were at the back, armed as well. Between them were the two cloaked and hooded people, their slim forms clearly those of young women. The guards led them forward until Steiven held up a hand, making them spread out to the side, flanking the women with weapons at the ready.

"I apologize for the rather, angry looking entourage I have here, but you must understand, with the death of my brother and the state of the city, security is paramount!" Streiven began as he turned away from the two cloaked women and ascended up the stairs halfway before he stopped and turned back to them so they had to look up at him, as befit his stature. "I am Steiven verol Rasphodel. I am told you have information about my brothers passing. Who are you, and what do you know?"

"I know what killed your brother, and how he died," one woman said as she took a step forward and slightly glanced upwards at him. Only the barest bit of her face was visible but it looked young and pristine. Unfortunately, he could not yet see her eyes, something that angered him greatly. The eyes after all, windows into the soul!

"You have not answered my first question. Who are you?" Streiven said in a low tone that made his guards and mercenaries know to be prepared and ready.

"I have a few names, one of them is Ninya Tuare, but your brother knew me as Nia Sakura," She said as she fully looked up, allowing Streiven to see her eye, filled with rage, hate, and power. "He knew me minutes before he tried to drug me."

"What?" Streiven asked in surprise. He knew his brother liked to use drugs to help business deals, but no one had ever noticed them before!

"He tried to drug me. So I killed him. I killed him and his daughter because they were both scum that deserved no chance to live. They both begged for their lives and each other's. And I killed them with my own hands!"

" . . . You truly do not understand your position here, do you?" Streiven asked in disgust as he raised a hand and then dropped it, signaling all of his men to fire.

The barrage of crossbow bolts flew true towards the two women, but just as they were fired, the one woman's cloak billowed and frosty wind flew out, forming a wall of ice around the two of them on all sides.

"What in the, one's a magic caster?" Streiven exclaimed in surprise.

"So am I, Firebolt!" Marielle Exclaimed coolly as she raised an open palm and let a sizable blast of fire burn away and strike the ice. under normal circumstances her magic was potent, not as strong as a seasoned adventurers, but far greater than most novices and should have shattered a section of the ice wall. Instead it simply hit it and made a trickle of water run down the wall, freeing before it could reach the floor. "How?"

As if in respond to her question the ice began to crack in perfect lines along its length before they all fell away to the sides, nearly hitting some of the mercenaries as they fell. standing in the middle of what now looked almost like a flower of ice on the floor, where the two woman no longer wearing their cloaks, and making it clear they were both anything but human.

The one who had stepped forward had the ears of a fox poking up from her hair and had four separate foxlike tails waving behind her. Fire orbited her and emanated off her tail, and her eyes were aglow with the same fire that was clearly visible as she slowly and methodically drew a short and foreign looking blade.

The other woman behind her looked even stranger, with skin and clothing that made her look like she was made of ice. She had no feet, merely spikes of ice that held her above the ground like she was floating. An aura of frost of chill cold visibly water off of her, and she very carefully formed a large halberd made of ice in her hands, twirling it around expertly before landing it in one hand, pointing it at the nearest mercenary, her eyes cool and calm.

"D-don't just stand there, kill them both!" Streiver yelled, pushing his people out of their surprise ridden stupor.

All the guards moved at once, some reloading their crossbows while others drew blades and rushed to head down the stairs. The mercenaries on the ground rushed them as well, but had little effect as the two women countered their action with large exaggerated movements of their weapons, causing a wave of fire to splash across the mercenaries on the left, while a wave of ice encased those on the right.

The ice woman then leapt up to the railing above her, much to the guard's surprise, and swung her halberd, lopping some heads off, while others were simply crushed under the strength of her swing.

The fox woman however, simply began walking towards Streiven and Marielle with a slow methodical step.

"Die monster!" Marielle yelled as she shot a bolt of flame at the fox woman, only for the fire to stop halfway, then move and join the flames orbiting her tails. "Fine then, Magic arro-"

"Burn," Ninya said simply as Marielle spoke, causing one of the balls of foxfire orbiting her to leapt toward the woman faster than she could see and quickly engulf her in magical flames that licked all across her body, forcing their way down her throat as she tried to scream. Before she could die from the flames though, Ninya suddenly moved right up to her and swung her blade, freeing her head from the constrains of her body. Then she glanced at Streiven.

"What the hell are you!?" Streiven demanded as he held his staff at the ready while noticing that the ice woman had killed all his guards on the one side, and then leapt, no flew, over the foyer and began killing them to stop any from coming to help him.

"I'm a Kitsune, and I'm who is going to kill you to finish of your family line," Ninya said simply as she took a step toward Streiven. He swung his spectre at her, and she swung her sword at it, taking the top of it off and leaving the cut glowing hot. "Your brother tried to take my sister from me, and considered himself better than others. You as well are no different. So I'm going to kill you to send a message to a certain someone."

"Wait, we can talk this over, you're an intelligent creature, person I mean! I can pass along the message for you! Its someone who got in your way right?"

"Yes, but you can't pass on the message, not the kind of message I need passed on. Besides, your scum, so it's best I burn you out of existence like the trash you are!" Ninya declared as she swung her blade at him, only for Streiven to leap to the side and tumble down the stairs till he hit the bottom, landing on a chunk of ice and cracking it.

"Fuck, fuck that, and fuck you and, dam you all!" Streiven groaned as he pulled himself up and tried to run away, only for a javelin shaped icicle to fly through the air and go right though his one ankle, dropping him back onto the ice and slamming his face into it.

"Thanks you," Ninya said as she walked down the stairs as Streiven got up off the ice and tried to crawl away, his nose drooling blood onto the ice. "Now then. Burning, impaling, beheading, so many choices!"

"Fuck this! You can't do this to me! Do you know who I am! I could have people hunt down everything you love! I have money, lots, I, I can pay you just fuck off and leave me and-"

"Ugh, I should've known I couldn't be vindictive like Solution is," Ninya complained with a sigh as she threw her blade, it landing perfectly at the back of Streiven's skull. A clean instantaneous death.

"Why were you even trying anyway?" Anya asked as she flung an icicle at a door just as it opened, killing someone without even looking.

"Well, I know we can scare people easily enough with a show of power and, well and with a bit of our nonhuman thoughts, but I don't think that will work on Jordan and especially not on Clementine if they know who we are right away."

"True . . . . . . . oh, I have an idea!" Anya said as she jumped over the railing and landed down on the ice, walking over to Ninya and whispering in her ear, making her smile bigger and bigger.

"Oh I like that idea! Are you sure though? Arisa's new self has been worrying you. Are you sure you want her to do it?"

Anya nodded, "As much as it pains me to see her so vindictive, I know that it is partly from her past. I think doing it will be good for her. And if nothing else, she's the most into her new form aside from you. The rest of us have our abilities mostly under control, but some of us are still a bit uncomfortable with it."

"That's fair," Ninya said as her tails began flicking side to side and sending fire into every wall as she stared at the man's body before her, pulling her blade out of his skull. She had already forgotten his name. "Let's head out and let this place burn down. I think it's about time for Arisa to Tell Myrrdin to get moving."

"I agree, its time to kill our killer!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Name: Lowgen Slaaz

Title: Wild blade

Race: Wendigo

Adventurer rank: silver plate

Racial Levels:

Wendigo LVL 4

Class Level's:

Berserker LVL 14

Fighter LVL 5

Weapon master LVL 3

LEVEL TOTAL : 26

Talents:

Frenzy – can become frenzied in combat. Boosting strength, but limiting intelligence. Also mitigate mental conditions.

Wild beast – Moderate boosts to physical stats and resistances. Higher in rural terrain. Stat loss when in cities.

Unleash – Can turn into a wendigo form, massively boosting all stats, and resistances. Cannot wield weapons in this form, but claws and horns act as weapons with high statistics. Has resistance to non-silvered weapons at all times.

Weapon skills:

Savage blow – A single empowered strike.

Multi-strike: A martial art that allows attacks in quick succession. Damage is split between the numbers of attacks. Maximum current strikes – 4

Mutilate – Usable only in full Wendigo form. An Attack with claws and teeth that knock down a target and proceeds to maul them with claws and teeth. Very powerful, cannot be blocked by physical skills, but leaves open to attack while using it.

Adventurer's guild status: Assumed KIA.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Name: Sven Trayvern

Title: None

Race: Kamaitachi

Adventurer rank: Silver Plate

Racial Levels:

Kamaitachi LVL 6

Class Level's:

Fighter LVL 8

Monk LVL 5

Strategist LVL 5

Ninja LVL 4

LEVEL TOTAL: 28

Talents:

Ally boost – speeds XP Gain for allies (hidden talent)

Wind Control – Can manipulate winds freely with practice.

Gale dash – Can utilize winds to travel and move at astounding speeds. Is not always a good thing, because the area must be taken into consideration.

Gale Force – Amplifies speed of allies within a 20 meter range.

Weapon skills:

Minor ability boost

Falling petals – Chaotic Motions give away to a swarm of thrown knives before a chain of Melee strikes is given. Leaves user open so uses it only rarely.

Sickle Winds – Can form winds into short blades of particulate matter that hover out from the wrists or feet. Extremely sharp, but short ranged and not effective against armour.

Adventurer's guild status: Assumed KIA.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Name: Anastasia Kholodna ( Anya)

Title: Knight from the north

Race: Glacies (Elemental of Ice)

Adventurer rank: Iron plate

Racial Levels:

Glacies LVL 5

Class Level's:

Guardian LVL 7

Knight LVL 6

Elementalist: Ice LVL 7

LEVEL TOTAL : 25

Talents:

Reaction Delay – Damage taken is applied over time instead of all at once. Allows for longer combat and for long term healing to cancel damage.

Glacial Skin – High resistance to Slashing and piercing damage, but weakness to bludgeoning damage. Immunity to ice and water, weakness to fire and electricity.

Elemental Traversal – Can hover up to 1.5 meters off the ground and slowly descend down from higher places with some modicum of control.

Weapon skills:

Heavy swing – a heavy two handed swing of her halberd. Can strike multiple people at once. A martial art that can be used quickly to dangerous effect against unarmoured opponents.

Adventurer's guild status: Assumed KIA.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Name: Arisa Fluerth

Title: Purple mage

Race: Mind Flayer (Ithilid)

Adventurer rank: Iron plate

Racial Levels:

Mind flayer LVL 8

Class Level's:

Magician LVL 6

Wizard LVL 6

Scribe LVL 2

Psionic LVL 9

Corrupter LVL 4

LEVEL TOTAL : 35

Talents:

Magic Dam – Can supress magic flow on the user's body. Stopping them from being noticed by mother magic casters and limiting how easily notice they are by regular people.

Open book (replaces mind peek) – Can passively hear surface thoughts of non-undead and non-shielded intelligent beings within a 200M radius. Psionic magic learning ability increased by X4

Magic capability:

Psionic (all types) - Major

Defensive enhancements – moderate.

Offensive thaumaturgy – Medium.

Specializes currently in offensive support.

Adventurer's guild status: Assumed KIA.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Name: Kris

Title: Rusted Knight

Race: Angel of Death (also called Stygian Angel)

Adventurer rank: Iron plate

Racial Levels:

Angel of Death LVL 7

Class Level's:

Knight LVL 7

Necromancer LVL 5

Vengeance seeker LVL 4

Valkyrie: Sword/Shield LVL 3

Hierophant LVL 1

LEVEL TOTAL : 27

Talents:

True Sight (Replaces boundary eye) – Can see through enchantments and disguises, including shapeshifting and magical illusions. Can understand the usage of magical items at a glance.

Celestial flight – Can fly naturally to a much greater degree than most other beings. spells or effects that would mitigate or limit flight abilities have decreased effect and duration.

Darklight – Resistance to Radiant and Necrotic magic's and effects. Increased ability to learn Radiant and Necrotic magic's.

Salvation (Replaces Possession force.) Can create a field of Necro/radiant energy that preserves a body within from harm ,and stops it from taking damage or changing its stats. Can only be used on dying or unconscious entities to prolong their life until healing can be provided. The field can be moved at will, taking the person with it.

Weapon skills:

Castle of steel (replaces wall of steel) – Can turn the body and armour invulnerable for a moderate time. cannot move from their positions but can move their upper body and use ranged attacks of weapons or magic.

Radiant dread – passive- a Skill that causes humanoid enemies in melee range to feel weaker with each strike dealt or blocked by the target. the effect is a mental effect caused due to the merging of radiant and necrotic energy.

Magic capability:

Radiant magic – Moderate

Necrotic magic - Moderate

Basic defensive magic – Minor.

Adventurer's guild status: Assumed KIA.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Name: Ninya

Title: Apprentice of the Tomb of Nazarick

Race: Kitsune

Adventurer rank: Iron plate

Racial Levels:

Zenko Kitsune (lvl4 – 68%) – Good Kitsune, levels increase shapeshifting capability and shift Alignment in the good direction. increases max mana by .10% per level after 2.

Yako Kitsune (lvl5 – 97%) – Chaotic Kitsune, levels increase illusion and charming magic capabilities, and shifts alignment towards chaotic with the desire for power, but not true evil. increases max mana by .10% per level after 2.

A Kitsune can only level one of either Zenko or Yako Kitsune to lvl10.

Class levels:

Wizard (10) 14%

Miko (6) 43%

Medium (1) 67%

Fighter (5) 78% -

Spellblade (7) 13% - Spellblade levels add to total magic levels only when it hits lvl3 and thereafter.

Elementalist: Fire (6) 51%

Level total: 44

Tails – (4) - Gets another tail every 7 magic levels. Unlocks next tier of magic and boosts magical power.

 **Magic capability:**

Spiritual magic (all kinds) – Major

Combat magic – Moderate

Defensive magic – Moderate

Support Magic – Moderate

Fire magic – Major

Melee magic – Moderate

Enchanting/ cursing – minor to moderate

Summoning magic – Minor to moderate

Charming magic/ effects – Minor to moderate.

Adventurer's guild status: Assumed KIA.

xxxxxxxxx

OC's designed initially by - Lobisomen616, fuuten21, PixelDemise, Levelgap, neurocid

 **Authors note: in case you didn't read it up above, I'm likely going to try to participate in Nanowrimo, so don't expect any updates to this during November.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Authors note/ warning: So, this chapter finally is here, sorry about the wait, blame Nanowrimo and my mass effect/touhou crossover. You've all waited for and anticipated this chapter for a while, but before that I need to make one thing clear about this chapter.**

 **Jordans opinions, actions and the like do not in any way show off my own views or opinions in any way. Also, this is probably my darkest and most vile chapter in the territory of intentions and actions, so I'm sorry if it makes people uncomfortable at spots. (I had one reader a while back apologize because it got too dark for him.)**

 **Now then, we'll just do the usual Review Replies, and then get onto the dark of this chapter.**

 **Review replies!**

 **Feral creature : Yep, and not too soon either, she'll need it pretty quickly for what I have planned.**

 **Actor of Pandora: Probably won't get on too many good sides, vigilantes are not often respected. I will consider the group name idea though. It hadn't crossed my mind before.**

 **Pervysagechuck : Hope you like it then!**

 **Greatazuredragon : Nanowrimo went . . . okay I guess, thanks.**

 **Dragonbluejay1: Bad people should get what they deserve, the worse get even worse. its why I think rapists and those that hurt children should be throw into the regular prison population. they'd get killed in a week. And on the MTG point, the idea is budding more and more, especially as I'm thinking of using an OC Walker to have fun with it. PM me if you want to toss ideas.**

 **RYuujiVantek: It gets better.**

 **Axel Fones: Unebellies often re a mess, and the more chaotic the law abiding places become, the mosre chaotic the underbelly gets. Look at Chicago or any bit city with gangs as an example.**

 **Malhavoc Shadowlord : Sorry, hard to shit with what happens to them.**

 **Meisking01: The sixth floor is primary a forest /jungle, with an Arena within it. Aiz left the top of the colosseum and went down into the forest, then coming out from behind the true. Though I can see how that would be misconstrued. I need to work on that.**

 **Eltyr: Oh, eh I'll fix it for th next one. and what is it with people shipping the puppies together!?**

 **Meisking01 – again: his mind had some muddling done to it. As for the general goons, their not exactly intelligent in the main series either you know right? 'hey that vampire just broke out of a bandit base and has their blood all over her. There must have been dozens, and there's six of us, quick put some silver on your weapons and we'll be fine even if it has a leech for a mouth!' the only seemingly intelligent people in overlord are those of high rank it seems half the time.**

 **You do raise a good point though in that some probably should have surrender. I'll work on that.**

 **now onto the show.**

 **oh, and merry Christmas!**

Jordan Almeratehol Leaned back on the thick plush couch that sat in the living room of his newly acquired home. It had been an adventurers, or more accurately, a group of adventurers, but a few honeyed words mixed with his charming and mind magic, and the only woman in that group gladly swiped the deed for him, leaving the rest of her group out in the street. The girl in question was rather young, maybe fifteen, but her body had the beginnings of bountiful curves, and in a few years she would be exquisite! She was also an herbalist and apothecary by trade, and was directly responsible for poisoning her old party to death, including her elder brother.

"Tell me dear, how did you enjoy killing your own brother?" Jordan asked the girl as she knelt as his feet, cleaning his toes with a fine brush and hr own tongue.

"Who? I don't recall having a brother, you're the only man I need master!" The woman said in a sultry tone that most people would find shocking considering her barely adolescent body.

Jordan merely smiled. "That's what I love to hear!" Jordan exclaimed as he turned his head in time for another woman, an older woman with an astounding pair of assets, kissed him, pushing a grape from her mouth to his own with a sound of pure pleasure. She was dressed like a maid with her bust nearly spilling out of her top, and it was lovely.

"Do you like it my lord?" She asked as she pulled back a bit and popped another grape into her mouth, carefully peeling it with only her teeth and tongue.

"I do," Jordan replied as she passed him anther in the same way. "The grapes are excellent, but made better by the taste of your lips, my dear."

"My, thank you my lord, I live to serve you," She said with a blush and she leaned back and climbed off the couch to get more grapes, her maid outfits skirt barely covering what it needed to, and covering nothing as it flitted up and down with each step.

"Master, all of the gear is fixed and I've managed to procure us a number of healing potions!" a black haired magic caster girl of nineteen said happily as she came into the room, her short robes clinging to her thighs as their upper portion was barely more than straps around her breasts. She held no shame in her eyes, and only waited patiently for Jordan to respond.

"And what of that magic sword?" Jordan asked casually as he pushed his leg out, pushing his toe into the mouth of the girl at his feet. She only smiled in pleasure and continued.

"Unfortunately, the smith that carries it has upped the price again. He seems intent on not selling it to you master. Shall I go and light his home on fire?" The magic caster girl asked with a hopeful smile.

Jordan thought to himself for a second before smiling darkly. "If I recall right, that smith has a young daughter, no?"

"Yes master, he does. She is blonde, anvil chested and I think fourteen," The magic caster girl responded quickly before continuing. "She has been learning from him how to smith and I heard him call her a prodigy."

"Then I believe it is time she learned how to be a woman, no?" Jordan said with a chuckle as he reached to his side and picked up a bottle of wine, taking a swig right from the bottle. "Her father has no need for her skill. Bring her here, in however you deem best, so that I might show her the pleasures of womanhood!"

"Understood master, I'll make sure she's nice and ready for you when I bring her!" The caster girl said as she licked her lips in anticipation before she skipped out the door.

Jordan took another swig from the bottle, and when he pulled it away from his mouth, noticed Clementine sitting on the mantle of the fireplace in front of him. She was wearing her usual black cloak, but it was not closed, allowing him to see what she wore underneath. Little more than a couple straps of black leather across her chest, and her usual adventurer plated skirt, though now it was shorter than before. She looked at him with a slightly disgusted but understanding gaze, while her cheeks were flushed bright pink. "Don't you ever get tired of it?"

Jordan chuckled at Clementine's question. "I could never get tired of the company of beautiful women who are bound to my will and every beck and call. I live like a king, yet do not need to deal with the baggage a king does! Do you ever get tired of mercilessly killing people for fun? Of toying with them as their life slips out?"

"No, I do not. However, the thrill of killing is different than simple carnal pleasure," Clementine argued even as her legs rubbed tight together like she wanted it.

Jordan felt like ordering her to strip and present herself to him as he would to any other one of his women. Clementine however had the strongest will of any women he had ever met. Sure she was technically under his spell, both the one keeping her alive, and the one keeping her leashed, but if he pushed too hard she could, and would, fight it. He needed her sane, as much as she was of course, so completely breaking her mind as he had to each and every other woman he owned would not do. Not yet anyway.

"To each their own I suppose," Jordan said with a shrug. "I assume there's a reason for your abrupt appearance though, right?"

"Yes. You've heard about those odd occurrences in the city, right?" Clementine asked seriously as she crossed her legs.

"Those baseless rumors about some kind of werewolf demon and fallen angel? yeah, I've heard of them."

"There are more than just those," Clementine said quickly. "A noble's manor was destroyed by a fire, but it was surrounded by a wall of ice a meter thick on all sides. Of people hearing voices that drive them to kill people and then to turn themselves in. Even worse, that angel and weredemon thing have been sighted multiple times apparently, hunting down criminals from petty purse snatchers to slavers."

"Hardly my problem," Jordan said with a shrug as he glanced down at the girl by his feet, now working on his other foot. Thanks to his alterations to their minds not a single one of them even perceived Clementine; and if he talked to her, they would not hear him either. "All my girls go on jobs for the guild in a rotation. Enough that none of us get spoken too and we have income, but not enough to endanger them or leave us undefended. Why should I care?"

"Whatever these things are, actual monsters, or adventurers with an axe to grind, it's clear they are hunting down criminals. That means us!"

"Relax, no one knows you even live, and nothing that has happened to any of those that were once related to my girls cannot be traced to me. Sure, people may think it, but there's no way for anyone to prove anything!"

"That does not mean-" Clementine began to say until she was interrupted by the sound of the front door flying open.

"Master!" The caster girl exclaimed as she rushed in to the room holding what appeared to be a scroll in one hand.

"Oh, you're back sooner than I thought. Is that the smith's deed?" Jordan asked with a smirk. It was a possibility after all, the Magic caster girl, was her name Gina or jenny? It didn't matter, she had gone from an innocent girl to one who was completely maniacal once her mind had been broken. It was one of the great joys of breaking women's minds!

"I'm sorry; I never made it to the Smithy. A Clerk from the guild called out to me and insisted I deliver this to you immediately!" She explained as she held the scroll to Jordan.

"Thank you jenny," Jordan said as he took.

"Silly master, its Gina, remember?" She responded with a smile.

"Yes, I'm just teasing," Jordan said slyly. It made no difference what he said really, all of his girls were so molded to him that they would never betray him and would follow any order he gave. Even to kill themselves!

"What is it?" Clementine asked curiously as she hopped off the mantle and walked over, sitting beside him, far closer than she likely realized.

"Let me unroll it first," Jordan said with a shake of his as he did just that. He promptly paled as he saw the contents.

The Adventurers Guild of E-Rantel requires your presence as soon as possible to request a quest of great importance. Any attempt to leave the city or ignore this meeting will be considered a breach of Guild rules and will result in termination of adventurer status.

We will see you soon.

"Well Fuck," Jordan swore in annoyance as he tore the scroll in half, causing the girls in the room to wince at his sudden burst. "Gina, three of our girls are out on a quest right now, correct?"

"Yes, Mina, Telleresia and Brina are on a three day caravan escort mission. They should return tonight," Gina replied intelligently.

"Good. No one leaves the base here until I return," Joprdan exclaimed as he pulled his foot away from the one girl's mouth. "Get up and get you're gear on. You get to be my bodyguard today."

"Ya! Thank you master, Sheera will be right back!" She exclaimed as she scampered off.

"I don't like this," Clementine said simply.

"Neither do I, but if I do not see what they want then it will be difficult to stay here," Jordan replied as he walked over to a table on the wall that had a simple assortment of leather gear on it that he began putting on. After he put his pants back on.

"Then we leave. There's nothing important keeping us in E-rantel after all."

Jordan shook his head at Clementine's words. "I'm not leaving the girls. They are my mind broken minions, sluts and toys, but they are also part of my power. You know this!"

"Yes, you've told me before. Every girl that you break ends up enhancing your ability to command and then break more women. That doesn't mean you can't start over if you need to though!"

"Yes, but I'd prefer not starting over. I've almost broken and warped enough of them. Soon I should be able to break men and turn them into disposable pawns. And once that happens, I'll simply take over all of E-rantel. And keep going!"

"Well at least your end game is more interesting than old Khajiit's," Clementine said with a sigh.

"Of course, who needs free will, when mine is the only will worth being free!" Jordan stated as he finished putting on the leather chest plate and greaves before slipping his cloak onto his back and grabbing his staff.

"Forgetting something?" Clementine asked with a smirk.

"What . . . . um, no?"

"Enjoyed getting your toes licked so much you don't want to sully them with shoes?" Clementine asked with a sly and sultry expression.

"Ah, of course, thank you!" Jordan said as he walked over and slipped some shoes on before looking back at Clementine. "Don't worry, you can do the same later, or more if you'd like!"

"That would be fi- fine . . . no, I'm fine, thank you," Clementine replied, her intent changing halfway through.

"Suit yourself. I'll be back once I discover what the Guild wants!"

"Fine, don't kill yourself! be back soon."

"I will, for you!"

"Just get out," Clementine yelled as Jordan walked out of the room. A few seconds later after the front door slammed shut she shook her head as she laid down on the couch. "What is wrong with me? My body feels so strange, and it's like I'm blanking out every once in a while. . . . Could he be . . . no, he wouldn't even if he could, I'm just overthinking this."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jordan strolled down the street enjoying the warm breeze as much as he could. he was being forcibly called to the guild for some probably bullshit reason, but the weather was nice, and he did have one of his adorable girls nearly hanging off his left arm, her small but still very soft breasts rubbing against his arm with each step.

Despite her age, and because of the mind work he had done to her, she was wearing a very skimpy, some would say slutty, outfit that suited his tastes well. Shoes, ankle socks, Short shorts, a single strap top that barely went down past her ribs, and a belt around her waist that held a pair of daggers, as well as a poisoners pouch. The only way she could show more skin off would be being naked, but even with how much control of E-Rantel he was slowly gaining, such a thing would get him in trouble. Besides, almost clothed was far sexier than not clothed in his opinion, and his opinion was the only one that mattered!

Reaching the Adventurers guild Jordan walked right in with Sheera still hanging off of his left arm. The guild had many adventurers in it as it normally would, but all the men glared at him out the corner of their eyes, and the few women in the building put up hoods and refused to even look in his direction. It didn't matter; soon no one would be able to resist his compulsions!

"Hey, what the hell you doing here?" a large adventurer, barrel chested and wearing nothing but pants and a vest asked as he got up and turned to Jordan and Sheera. His chair had been right beside the direct path to the counters, there had been no way to go around him, and Jordan figured that had been his plan.

"To the counter, where else?" Jordan replied with a smile. After all, it was best to keep up appearances as a productive law abiding member of society. Even if he was the exact opposite.

"You don't need to go to the counter. You need to leave, the city, the country, just leave and take those broken whores with you!" The man yelled angrily, making many other people in the guilds main hall turn or glance away from them.

"I like this city-"

"You are the one destroying it!" The man loudly interrupted, getting up in Jordan's face.

It was in that instant that Sheera pulled out one of her daggers, resting it against the man's neck. "Get the hell away from Master!"

The man leaned back and looked down at sheera, who was maybe half his size and frowned. "You're far too young to be with such scum, girl."

"Master is not scum, I'm fifteen, already an adult, and if you take one step closer I'll plunge this dagger so far up your crotch you'll be a woman!" Sheera spat, making many go silent at hearing such an insult from a young girl.

"You're also far too young to dress like that," The man said with a shake of his head as he looked at Jordan. "You've been warned!"

" . . . .I can shank him with poison on my blade, would you like that master?" Sheera said quietly after the man went back to his table.

"No don't worry about him. He'll get his when the time is right," Jordan replied as he resumed walking towards the counter. Normally the counter was staffed by many male and female clerks, however now, and for the last few days, only male clerks had been seen, and it made Jordan nauseous having to talk to such prissy men instead of the beautiful flowers that he could break and add to his harem.

Despite his annoyance he walked right up to the counter with sureness to his step and leaned on it casually like he owned the place. As he soon would. "I was told there was some kind of important thing I was needed for?"

"Name?" The clerk asked without looking up from the large leather bound book in front of him. It appeared to be a schedule of some kind, but was written in a script that Jordan did not recognize. Likely a code of some sort, the sneaky bastards.

"Jordan Almeratehol,"

The clerk nodded and flipped a few pages, scanning them with only his eyes for a few seconds before nodding again. "Up the stairs, first door right ahead of you. Now."

Jordan could feel Sheera wanting to lash out at the clerk, but placed a hand on her head to stop hr and simply nodded, ignoring his uncaring attitude. "Thanks, we'll head up now."

"He should have paid for that, he showed you no respect!" Sheera declared angrily as they went up the stairs.

"He will soon enough, they all will. Just trust me, you'll see. Alright?" Jordan asked, knowing how Sheera would reply.

"Of course! I trust you with my life!" Sheera declared proudly.

Jordan grinned. "Good. Now, I'll need you to not say anything during this meeting unless you're replying to someone, understand?"

"Yes!"

"Good, we're going in then," Jordan stated as he walked up to the door, knocked once, then opened it and stepped in. There were only two people in the room waiting for him, both men. One was the guilds vice headmaster, a young man with a thin but solid build and a constant five o'clock shadow. The other was a man in a cloak and cowl, the barest fraction of his face visible underneath it. From the shape of the cloak though, the man was not big by any means. "You sent for me?"

The vice-headmaster nodded and gestured to the seat across from him with a silent hand gesture. Once Jordan had taken the seat, with Sheera standing beside the door, he stood up and took out a large scroll, unraveling a map of the city that looked strange. It had blue and green lines crisscrossing it at odd angles. "Jordan Almeratehol, Do you know why you are here?"

"I'm assuming it has something to do with a quest and this odd map here, seeing as you just took it out?" Jordan assumed, not stating that there were no guards with weapons to take him in.

The vice-headmaster nodded. "Yes, in part. You have heard of the strange occurrences in the city over this past week, no?"

"I've heard a few rumors, but that's all they are, yeah?"

"A small number, yes. Most however have been confirmed. A monstrous demonic werewolf slaughtering droves of people, an angel killing those in its way, buildings being torn apart by the elements, even the wind itself seemingly coming to life and filleting people in broad daylight. These are just a few of them we have confirmed thus far. Simply put, people are dying in droves and it needs to be dealt with. Luckily we have a lead, courtesy of our information dealer friend here."

"And he is?" Jordan asked curiously, having a sudden worry that he was being set up somehow.

"Myrrdin Talavanch, information dealer and part time investigator," the man said with a bow, moving in such a way that his face was still hidden from sight. "When the strange occurrences started to happen I decide to look into it. I began to see a pattern, and with the vice headmasters help, we believe that we know where the monsters assaulting the city are hidden."

"Then why not just put up a quest for it? I'm sure many people would leap at the chance," Jordan stated.

"We will be posting it as a quest," The vice-headmaster said darkly. "A mandatory quest that all adventurers in the city will be forced to take part in. most adventurers have already been told of what part they will do in this quest. That is why you are here now, to hear your part in it. understand?"

Jordan wanted to scream, to yell, to lash out at the vice headmaster and the information dealer. The whole thing sounded like a plan to get him alone. To split up his girls so he would be on his own. Someone was after his life, probably for taking a girl they knew as his own or something like it. It made him want to kill the both of them, but it'd make too much noise and he'd be discovered. And it was too early to show his hand to that extent.

"And what is my part in this then?" Jordan finally asked tensely.

"It is actually rather simple," The Vice-headmaster said as he took out a couple of wooden pieces, and began spacing them on the map over the green and blue lines. "This is an overlay map of the cities underground water and sewage lines. The green is sewage; the blue is water intake for the fountains and businesses around the city. As you can see, we have different groups scattered across all of the tunnels. They will be hunting and looking for the location of the monsters, somewhere in the underground."

"I see. There doesn't look like there's room for my party anywhere that I can see though," Jordan said, acting like he sounded upset by the matter. The guild knew that his party was nearly a small army with all of his girls. There was no way he'd let them split up in tunnels either, and they knew it!

"Yes, that is why I had you come here last to learn your position, as other parties might be, insulted by the location you will get," The vice-headmaster said as he pulled out another scroll and placed it beside the first, allowing one of the blue lines to connect. The new scroll was odd, very long, with its blue water line seeming to zigzag the length until it came to a large are where it just stopped. "This water line, is the heart of the city. Massive water pipes go from here, up through an underground ruin that runs from the city all the way up to the mountains where it connects to an underground reservoir. That is where all the city's water initially comes from. It is protected by locked gates and portcullises so that the city's water is safe, but it still needs to be checked on the off chance that the monsters have gotten inside."

"And why do you need my party to check it then?" Jordan asked as he looked over the map, impressed by the distance the various groups were from each other. Not to close, yet far enough apart that they would impede others. It was well thought out, and it looked like the whole of the underground was covered. The cities criminals would suffer for it greatly if they got in anyone's way.

"We need your party to check this area because if its size. The place only has a few tunnels, and they are partly connected, but due to the size of these tunnels it requires many more people to check them. Simply put, with your parties size it will make sure the place is secure, and leaves less danger for you as well with your numbers. There are too many people dying recently, so we need to make sure no more fall."

Jordan sighed as he looked over the map. It made sense; it made a lot of sense actually. The guild always tried to give quests to those who can handle them. When adventurers died, it cut into the work they could give out, and would endanger others if many lost repeatedly. That wasn't to say that the guild coddled adventurers of course, but still. It made sense, both the location they wanted him to go to, and the placement of every other party. It made too much sense. There was no way someone was after him, not when the guild was doing it like this. This was just the effect of him being registered as an adventurer, and from having so many adventurer girls as part of his harem.

"Damn it. When is this happening then?" Jordan asked, giving into the facts.

"Tomorrow morning, so that all parties have the day to prepare and ready themselves," The vice-headmaster said simply.

"And the meeting location?"

"One of our people will come to your abode in the morning to bring you straight there. They will also give you the keyring you will need to get through the gates."

"I see . . . . . and how much will the reward for this quest be?"

"There will be bonuses for those who take out more monsters, especially the ones we are after. But everyone will be getting a flat amount for participating. This much," the vice-headmaster said as he took out a pen and wrote a number on one corner of the scroll.

Jordan merely let out a whistle. It was about four times the average reward for an escort quest. Not a bad amount at all and even better with additional bonuses. In fact, it'd be enough to jumpstart his final plans; and considering how some people expected him as responsible for much of the cities bad luck, the sooner he could go through with it, the sooner he could create his own peroneal Eden!

"I understand if there is nothing else I will take my leave, to ready my people," Jordan stated as he stood up from his chair.

"There is not. Make sure you are well prepared. The tunnels under the city and to the reservoir are little traveled, and there are few lamps that can be lit down there. I do not doubt your skill, or those of your party, but the dark of the depths of any place is dangerous when thought little of."

"I know that, I'm not some rookie!" Jordan said as he turned and walked out, Sheera following him half a step behind.

If he was being forced into this quest, then he damn well was going to make the most of it!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jordan sighed as he looked around at all of his girls, the adventurer ones that was, as they prepared their equipment. Some were sharpening blades for themselves and others, some were checking over their gear, while others where donning their gear. All of them had augmented their gear to be more risqué or revealing since becoming his, but with his power inside them, some had their skills augmented, and he of course had them constantly improving in combat, not just in pleasing him.

I was still quite a sight to see all of his adventurer girls preparing at once. Normally he sent them on quests in groups of four or five, or went out with that many himself. Even so, it was still a strange, but empowering sight, to see all those beautiful women gearing up, solely for his being!

"Are you sure about this?" Clementine asked as she walked up beside Jordan in her full equipment, such as it was.

"There's no help for it. If we try to leave, the guild will act against us, and even with all of us, it'd be a problem to deal with."

"So you're walking us into a trap regardless?"

"I don't think it's a trap, their preparation is too complete and serious. We're only getting a large area because of our numbers."

"It still seems to convenient that the area is out of the city limits, if that is where the creatures lair, then I would say it is more than coincidence."

"So would I, but unfortunately, there no help for it, not yet anyway," Jordan said with a sigh. "Is your gear all good?"

"I will be fine, no simple monster could best me, even at my current strength,"  
Clementine said pride fully, though she quickly glanced at Jordan. "Once your plan is ready I will be returned to my full strength and permanent life, correct?"

"Yes," Jordan said quietly. "All I need is a handful more to enhance my power, and then everything will fall into place."

"Good, I need to-" Clementine stopped as a knock on the door seemingly echoed throughout their base, every girl stopping what they were doing and staring toward the door.

"Everyone finish up your preparations!" Jordan called with a sigh as he walked to the door. Undoing its two locks he opened it to find a young woman in the guilds clerk outfit standing there expectantly, a strange necklace held tight against her neck. "You are the one who will show us the entry point into the waterways then?"

"I am. Is your party ready?" the woman asked impatiently, her foot tapping the ground incessantly.

"We are just about ready. Why don't you come in while you wait?" Jordan asked, letting just a bit of magic waft out from his words to snag the woman. Instead of her agreeing as he expected however, the necklace she was wearing, or more accurately the small glass bead in its centre, began to glow softly.

"No thank you, I will wait out here. Please hurry up, we must depart soon!" she declared as she stepped to the side and leaned against the wall.

"Of course, give us a moment," Jordan quickly responded, hiding his surprise as he went back into the building. "Everyone, once you finish your preparations meet outside!"

"Something wrong?" clementine asked as Jordan came back into the one room and grabbed his staff far tighter than he needed to.

"The guild has caught on. The one here, she's a clerk from the guild, but is wearing some kind of brooch that absorbed my magic I think! If she returns to the guild, they may use it as evidence against me!"

"But if we kill her, then they will also suspect foul play," Clementine finished, realizing why Jordan was so annoyed.

"Exactly!" Jordan hissed. "I only used a small amount, so they might not notice, but as soon as this annoying quest is done with, we're moving ahead immediately, even if we have to take the whole guild hostage to do it!"

"Good, what am I doing? Assassinating the headmaster perhaps?"

"No, I want you watching the entry point we take to go underground, just in case!"

"Very well, let us get this over with," Clementine nearly growled as she walked out of the room.

"Yes, lets," Jordan muttered to himself as he grabbed a few odds and ends then walked out the front door, finding every adventurer girl of his standing there expectantly. To the one side stood the guild girl, still stoic looking as ever while her eyes looked over Jordan's women, an annoyed look filling her eyes as she noticed him. "We're all ready, let's get this over with. Where are we going?"

"Understood, please follow me. It will take some time to reach our destination, so make sure none get lost on the way. This way," the guild clerk responded curtly as she tuned and began walking down the street at a brisk pace.

"Damn bitch," Jordan muttered under his breath as he began to follow, quickly being chased by all of his girls. "Calm down everyone, keep calm, you'll be able to have your fun once we get to our quest location."

"YES!" Every girl responded at once, creating a cry that caused nearby windows to shake.

" _They are as energetic as you made them remember,"_ Clementine's voice rang in Jordan's ear, courtesy of a distant communication spell that had been worked into her revival. He couldn't see her, but Jordan knew she was watching the party proceed, likely watching out for ambushes and the like.

It took almost an hour for the party to be led to their start location at the far northwest edge of the city. There, almost built into the outer wall was a walled compound that held only a single brick building that looked like it was sturdier than a whole fort. Its bricks were more like heavy stone slabs, each the size of persons whole body, while its main gate was nothing less than solid steel banded in steel, and protected by a trio of thick portcullis, each one with bars as thick as a man's legs. There was not a single window or opening upon the whole structure, and the only other thing that stuck out, was a small keyhole beside the line of doors and portcullis. The guild girl walked up to the main structure and pulled out a ring of keys, holding it out to Jordan. "These keys will allow you to pass the gates within the tunnels deep inside."

Jordan took the keys with a nod. "Understood. How will we get in though?"

"I shall let you in now," the clerk said as she walked up to the small key slot and, putting herself in between so no others could see what she was doing, began fiddling with it, making a ridiculous amount of clanking and jingling noises. A few moments later the sounds of heavy chains began reverberating and echoing out from the stone. First the portcullis began rising one after another with slow scraping groans, then the massive wall of steel began sinking into the floor, revealing its true thickness of a full meter of solid steel. "I shall be waiting here for when you return triumphant to close the gate behind you. Understand?"

"Yes. I know I was briefed before, but is there anything else we should know?" Jordan asked as casually as he could without putting any magic behind it. It was difficult; he had gotten so used to adding some magic to all his words when speaking to any women to make them compliant. Now that wasn't an option, at least to this woman it wasn't.

"The tunnels are wide and have many adjacent to each other, but while connected by air vents you cannot always immediate get to adjacent tunnels easily. Additionally, there some rooms where large filter systems cleanse the water. They must not be damaged under any circumstance. The same is true for all of the large water pipes in the tunnels. They are under heavy pressure from the volume of water, damaging them could cause catastrophic injury and damage. Both to the tunnels and your own party."

"Understood. I assume these tunnels connect to the others somewhere?" Jordan asked, recalling the way the pipes looked on the map from the day before.

"Yes, there is one tunnel that connects to the rest under the city. It should be closed off by a portcullis unless the monsters have been using it," The clerk responded curtly.

"Good. We will secure it, and the rest of the tunnels that provide water to the city. Then our part in this is complete, correct?" Jordan asked calls, noticing a large box tucked around the one side of the building.

"That is correct. In that box around the building you will find torches for your parties use. prepare yourselves and head in when ready," The clerk stated before taking a step back and then walking over to the box that supposedly held torches.

"All right, let's get this over with," Jordan said as he turned to his girls and cleared his throat. "Alright everyone, we talked about how we would do this last night, and again this morning! Break up into your groups, grab as many torches as you need and let's head in! Remember, no one acts alone, no one goes off on their own and all groups may only sit into groups of three at a minimum, that means you only split groups in half if the need presents itself, understood?"

"YES MASTER!" Every girl exclaimed loudly. Some said it with series tones, some with playful ones, but every one held a bit of worship in their voices.

Just as Jordan liked.

It took only a couple minutes for each smaller group to grab their torches and head in. About two thirds headed in before Jordan did, while the other third came in behind him. Directly with him was Sheera the thief, Gina the mage and a swordswoman named Alta who was wearing a lovely form fitting bikini with scale mail armour on her legs, arms, shoulders and hips. With his and Gina's magic, Sheera's speed and Alta's blade, they could hold out against most foes easily, Alta was after all a Gold plate, as was Gina.

Within minutes of entering building and heading down a sharp flight of stairs into the tunnel system, Jordan had to light a torch to look around. The main entry hall was large, holding just the stairs, the entranceway to three parallel tunnels, and another to one side with a portcullis covering it. One group of Jordan's girls were setting up a supply point beside the stairs, while he could see others heading into each of the parallel tunnels. Taking a breath Jordan immediately strode over to the portcullis covered tunnel, the three girls following him.

Looking over the tunnel and portcullis he took note of a few things. The first was the massive metal pipe, as big as a person that came out of the wall and took up the majority of the tunnel beyond. The second was the lack of light in the tunnel. The third was that the portcullis was not properly shut, its spiked feet resting on flat stone instead of the holes they were meant to slide into. The fourth was that there were the remains of a chain and lock on the ground underneath the crack that would be used to lift the portcullis on the other side.

Someone, or something, had broken it and had been using the portcullis. That was less than perfect.

"Master, are we going in there?" Gina asked as she walked up to the crank on their side of the portcullis, her hand hovering over it as if to prove how ready she was to open it.

"No. if we go down there, we'll have no backup, and if we meet another adventurer group we'll be reported as not having been in our area for this mission. We'll head down the centre tunnel," Jordan stated as he turned and began walking there being followed by his girls.

The tunnel was large enough for them to all walk side by side with room to wander. Above their heads and to their left were water pipes, and under the left pipe was a recessed drain that was only slightly wet with a trickle of water in it. Condensation dripped from the pipes into the drain, but the tunnel itself was not as wet as Jordan figured it would be. It was not very cold either surprisingly, but it was insanely dark. Their torches kept them safe from tripping, and they occasionally past a whole in the stone, allowing them to see the light from another group in an adjacent tunnel, but the width and length meant that the light from their torches was not going as far as a lamp could. the sounds of their footsteps, that of dripping water and crackling torches was the only things that could be heard, making it not quiet, but still hardly as noisy as it could be.

"This place is too quiet. Are there no rats or mice in here?" Alta asked quietly as they walked down the stone.

"There should be. This place is dark and wet, even if there's no food, it would make a prime nest for them," Jordan agreed as his eyes carefully scanned the area ahead of them that he could see.

Suddenly, a ringing echoed down the hall from ahead of them, like a piece of metal tapping against stone. Then again, and again in perfect span and tone. Constant, consistent, continually it rang at the same tone no matter how much they walked. At first Jordan figured it could be one of his girls using it as a way to mark their position but he quickly dropped that idea. As time went on without sight or scent of any monster or irregularity aside from the noise, it began to start grating on the nerves. Then, after a few minutes of walking, as Jordan group came to a large room where the tunnels all connected, the noise suddenly stopped.

The room was a perfect square with three tunnels they came from on one side, and three more on the opposite side. A couple groups of his girls were sitting down eating or taking a rest, and one was venturing don the leftmost tunnel just as Jordan arrived.

"How are your groups doing?" Jordan asked as he looked at the two groups resting.

"We are doing fine master. That much walking without anything happening is just annoying.

"Yeah, and tiring!"

Jordan nodded. "Yeah, that ringing was grating.

The two separate groups all glanced at each other and then back to Jordan he leaders of each group speaking up.

"We didn't hear anything master."

"Neither did we. Nothing but dripping water. No ringing."

"What? We heard it for almost half the tunnel! You heard nothing?" Jordan pressed, not believing that a sound like that would not echo through all the tunnels equally.

"Nope."

"No, nothing."

"Auditory hallucination?" Gina quickly suggested.

"Could be, but I don't think so," Jordan said as he looked around for a sign of anything. Only to find nothing out of the ordinary at all. "Do you three need to rest?"

"Nope, were good!" Gina replied, getting nods of agreement from Sheera and Alta.

"Good, were continuing on," Jordan said as he strode across the room toward the centre tunnel.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Until a shrill scream came out from the left tunnel, sounding full of fear and horror.

"Down there, now!" Jordan yelled as he and his you rushed into the left tunnel as fast as they could. The group that went in before them had only done so a minute or so before, so they could not be that far in.

Barely a minute later had they come upon the group in question. Of the six of them, three were lying on the ground covered in a strange clear slime over their heads. The other three were on the ground adjacent to them, huddled together shivering with fear.

"Hey, what happened, are you hurt?" Alta asked as she knelt down beside the ones who were huddled together. Instead of responding to her words though, they just kept huddled together. Alta proceeded to try to pull them apart, but when she did so, she jumped back in surprise, allowing everyone else to see that their eyes were complete white, and their skin was deathly pale. "What is wrong with them?"

Jordan stepped forward and placed a hand on one's head, then her throat, and then opened and took a look in her mouth. Her body sowed no sighs of injury or physical pain. Then he went over to the three that were not moving and looked them over, finding that they were breathing, albeit shallowly, and that their skin was just as pale. " I'm not sure what's wrong with them, but their alive," Jordan said as she stood up and turned to see one of the parties that had been resting in the previous room come down the tunnel toward them. Most of them were warriors of some kind, and half wore heavy armour, explaining why they took so long to follow. "Take these girls back to the entry hall by the stairs, we'll push forward to find out what did this to them. Understood?"

"Yes sir!" The leader of the group said as they each grabbed a girl and began carrying them back.

Jordan waited until they were gone before looking at the three with him and scowled. "Keep your guards up. Something is here, and we're going to make it pay for hurting my girls!"

"Yes sir!" They all replied as Jordan turned and began going down the tunnel. Barely a minute passed when they began to hear the distant sounds of swords clashing, and all began to hurry to find what was making the noise. It took far longer to find the noise this time, as they came into another large room. There in the centre was a group of girls. Two were on the ground unconscious with bleeding wounds across their body, while the other four were standing there with their weapons out, and pointed at each other!

"Stop this, now!" Jordan demanded, filling his words with magic to force them to stand down.

The closest girl, a young swordswoman with a sword and shield, turned to look at him and snarled, just before another with a great sword swung down into her back, dropping her to the ground.

"I said stop!" Jordan yelled as he pointed his staff at the three girls and forced magic through it, creating glowing chains that wrapped around the woman, making them fall to the ground as they struggled. "Check the wounded!" Jordan then commanded to his girls as he walked over to the three chained ones and looked them over. All of their eyes were bloodshot and instead of speaking or trying to get out of the chains, they simply thrashed against them like wild animals, devoid of higher intelligence. Muttering under his breath he cast a stupor on them, letting them fall to sleep so they could not hurt anyone including themselves.

"We've managed to stop the bleeding on these two. Their injuries are many but minor," Gina said as Joran turned to them.

"This ones no good. sword hit the spine," Alta said as she stood up from the one girl who had been struck from behind, looking at her with an amount of pity that seemed to become less and less by the second. When any girl under his command died, the magic on her that made the others recognize them as an ally went away with it as well. Once dead they were nothing but a corpse without any importance.

" _We have a problem,"_ Suddenly came Clementine's vice to Jordan's mind.

"Yes, we do. Some of my girls went crazy, and others seemed to have the life scared out of-"

" _The main doors to this place have shut. We're locked in,"_ Clementine interrupted, stopping Jordan cold.

" . . . .What do you mean shut!?" Jordan yelled, making his girls jump even as they did not realize why.

" _I mean shut. It closed. I was outside, watching the clerk to make sure she did not close it. She was sitting against the wall reading a book when suddenly she fell over unconscious. I could not see anyone around, so I suspected foul play and moved to check her for poisons. Next thing I know I'm struck by something like a tornado and thrown down the stairs and it closes behind me!"_ Clementine explained, sounding very upset.

"You are saying someone caught you of all people off guard?"

" _I know, I'm not happy about it either,"_ Clementine growled back. _"There's one other thing. Your girls here, they keep muttering about hearing voices in their heads, and a couple of them are starting to act off, like their dizzy or drunk!"_

Jordan's eyes widened in horror, then, breathing in a full lungful of damp tunnel air, he yelled loud enough for his voice to echo throughout the tunnels in their entirety. "EVERYONE GET BACK TO THE ENTRANCE NOW!"

"Master, is something wrong?" Gina asked, seeming to not understand Jordan's sudden command.

"Yes something is wrong! This entire tunnel is wrong! We've been had! We are leaving and when we get out of here, I'm killing every member of that forsaken guild!" Jordan declared just as he turned and began walking down the tunnel back to the entrance.

As his girls followed him, Jordan could not help but think about who could be toying with him. it couldn't be that fox person he ruined, there was no way she had the strength to face him, and that Lich that had first killed Clementine, the undead were all about force, killing with the undead and adding to their ranks. No, this was too tricky, too subtle. Who was screwing with him?"

" **Do you really want to know?"** a Feminine voice echoed in Jordan's head, causing him to stop and glance around, seeing his girls doing the same.

"Master, did you hear that?" Sheera asked quietly.

"Yes, I did. Show yourself!" Jordan demanded, only to get a chuckling laugh in return.

" **But why would I want to do that?"** The voice mocked, sounding like it was enjoying itself immensely. **"All of you are such wonderful pieces to play with after all! You, your enslaved women, even your corpse murderer friend!"**

" _Clementine, there's something here, and it knows you are here as well. Be ready to be attacked!"_ Jordan said through the mental link. Only to get no immediate reply.

" **Now now now, let's not be unfair about this, telepathy is so unfair unless I'm the one using it!"** The voice declared with a cackle. **"That's why I'm blocking it!"**

Jordan scowled as he began walking down the tunnel again, his walk quickly turning into a run. It was ridiculous! The link he had with clementine was not simple telepathy; it was the connection a summoner had with a summoned, or raised in her case, being! It should have been impossible to tamper with!

" **Oh, it's not that hard to tamper with really. All I'm doing is blocking it, though; I could go ahead . . . and sever it! Hahahahah, better hurry before I decide to do just that!"**

"Master, what is that voice talking about?" Gina asked curiously.

"Nothing, it's just trying to confuse us, that's all!" Jordan exclaimed as he and his girls passed back into the second large rom and right back into a tunnel.

" **You don't know? Have you girls never seen the one who sometimes talk with your beloved master? The one who holds a special place, different than any of yours?"**

"You lie!" Master holds each of us equally!" Sheera yelled in anger, her pace slowing slightly.

" **No, I don't. She exists, one who your master tells all his inner most thoughts too! One who was his first woman, who he rose from death to serve him! Who he is slowly molding, bending, and shaping to serve his purposes. Just like he did to all of you!"**

"That's a lie, right master? It is a lie, right?" Alta said longingly as she ran beside Jordan, being the most physically fit of those with him.

"Of course, just ignore that voice, do your best and ignore it! Just listen to me!" Jordan snapped, putting as much magic into his words as possible to keep them focused.

"Yes Master!" All three of them declared as they entered into and out of the first large room, almost back to the entrance hall.

It was then that a sudden gust of wind ripped past them from behind, nearly knocking them all flat on their faces, and blowing out two of their three torches. Jordan stumbled a bit but caught himself an turned to Gina, whose torch was still lit due to her holding it in front of her body. He looked at his own torch, smoking slightly, and reached into his pocket for a flint. it took a few seconds, but he managed to relight his torch just as his girls relit theirs.

As they began running down the tunnel again though, Jordan noticed something was off. The voice wasn't talking to them now, and the amount of condensation on the pipes around them, and the floor, was increasing, making the stones slick. The air was getting cold as well, far colder than it should have been capable of being naturally. Jordan picked up his pace, despite the groan of exhaustion from Gina.

A Few minutes later, they arrived at the entry hall, tired and sweating, to find the situation strange. The one group that had stuck to the entrance hall itself was lying on the ground, each of them cackling like mad, crying like they were in pain, or moaning in pleasure for no discernable reason. Some other girls, those that had returned due to his call, were standing back from them, looking weary but otherwise unaffected, while to one side, Clementine was sitting against the wall, with the bodies of two girls lying on either side of her, very obvious piercing wounds through their chests and backs with blood coming out of them. The room itself was cold and getting colder, allowing Jordan to begin seeing his breath in the air.

"What in the hells is going on here?" Jordan demanded to know as he began walking toward the mad women in the centre of the room. Only for another girl to walk over and get in his way.

"Sir, please, we don't know what's wrongs with them! When that new woman went up to them, two of them stopped and attacked her with murderous intent! Please don't get near them!"

Jordan looked over to Clementine, who simply nodded in agreement to the woman's words. Jordan scowled. Not only were more of his girls going mad for seemingly no reason, they were somehow able to see Clementine, when his magic was supposed to make her invisible to them! "Mages and healers, try to help them from a distance," Jordan commanded as he walked over to Clementine and knelt down, looking at the one very clearly dead girl. "Did you have to kill them?"

"Wasn't my choice. I could not sense their intent whatsoever. It was like they were moving on instinct, or something similar," Clementine said with a casual shrug, showing that she really didn't seem bothered by it.

"What can you tell me about it?"

"Just like that over girl said. When I went over to check them over, thinking they were maybe poisoned or something, two of them suddenly stopped and became perfectly still. Then they both got up and the one attacked me. The other attacked soon after. I couldn't sense either of them, not their minds, emotions or movements, like something was getting in the way of my perceptions. Their eyes were blank as well. It was actually a slight bit unnerving."

"Their eyes were blank? As in unfocused?"

"As in, completely white,"

Jordan swallowed hard, now sure that whatever did this was responsible for the others girls going mad as well. "Did you hear my words when I was on the way?"

"I heard nothing, why? Had you said something?"

"Yes. We heard a voice, mocking us, and talking like it knew of my spells. It knew of our link, and said it was blocking it to some extent."

"Did you not tell me that was impossible with your current power just a few days ago?" clementine accused, sounding slightly angry.

"It should be, yes. I am just as confused. It's clear we've been led into a trap though. I'm just not sure who is at fault, us, the guild, or someone else."

"I told you this was-" Clementine began to say, until a cold breeze licked into the room making everyone shiver, and once girl cry out in surprise.

"Master, look!"

Jordan stood up and walked over to the woman who was pointing at the portcullis covered tunnel, finding frost forming across its doorway and floor, then the bars as well. The frost continued to expand over the bars and doorway until it began turning into a solid sheet of ice that barred the tunnel. Then it began to lowly begin encroaching further into the room as well. "Don't touch that ice!" Jordan ordered as he took a step back and glanced over to the girls on the ground, now calm, looking like they were sleeping. "Grab everyone who cannot move on their own, pull them away from the ice as well!"

" _Something is coming through that tunnel."_ Clementine said through the link as she stood up and leapt up onto the staircase, climbing up until she was above the frozen doorway. _"I'll take it out as soon as it comes through!"_

" _Good, do it!"_ Jordan replied as he watched the door, feeling something approaching from within the ice off tunnel. His body was feeling cold, not because of the air, and as he felt the thing get closer, he felt himself gripping his staff tighter and tighter, and could see all of his girls tensing as well.

Then the ice exploded pieces of the portcullis, as well as chunks of ice and frost flying inside with surprising force, enough to knock one girl out cold when a shard decked her. As the frost in the air began to settle a white mist began to float into the room from the tunnel, and then it came out. The creature clearly responsible.

It looked like a woman in form, but was made entirely of ice, or some form of cold element. Her skin was a blue, with ice forming around her body and across it, her lower legs being icicles large enough to kill with. Her eyes were dull, uninterested, and with an audible sigh, ice began forming in one of her hands, taking the shape of a large halberd that she then began spinning around with expert precision.

One girl, who was wearing simple leather armour and carrying a short sword and hand axe, rushed at the ice creature with a roar, throwing the axe as she got closer to give herself and opening. The ice woman however simply smacked the hand axe out of the air with the shaft of the halberd, and then swung it in a broad arc at speeds that Jordan could barely see. What was easy to see however was the girl getting struck in the torso by the halberds blade, and blowing her in half. Her upper half spiraled into the air, while her legs bounced across the floor, spattering blood everywhere.

Before the girl's upper body hit the ground, Clementine had leapt down at the ice creature, managing to seemingly catch if off guard and stab it with both of her Estoc's. unfortunately their simply slid off of her body, but her position forces the creature to turn to her and begin trying to strike her with its Halberd, an act that Clementine deftly began stopping wither own blades. The two of them turned into a flurry of strikes, Estoc's flicking forwards and back ,and Halberd swigging and shifting, parrying blows while trying to connects its own.

Jordan opened his mouth to order everyone to attack the thing, but stopped when he noticed two things. Clementine's blows were barely shipping the creature, chips that then healed or filled themselves and returned to normal, and that Clementine had a worried, tense expression on her face. _"Can you beat it?"_ Jordan then aske through their link.

" _it's skill is decent, good even, but not beyond mine! This thing keeps regenerating its wounds though. I'm not the best in battles of attrition!"_ Clementine responded, her inner voice sounding worried and tired.

" _Hold it just a bit longer then. We'll pull back to the first room and set up an ambush!"_ Jordan declared.

" _Do it! This thing, I'm not entirely sure I can hold its attention fully, not when it seemed completely unamused like it is! I feel like it's holding back!"_

"Everyone fall back to the first room ahead!" Jordan yelled, causing all of his girls to move to obey. Some ran into the tunnel immediately, while others, those carrying wounded and unconscious, and followed behind them. Jordan and his three followed last, running in even as frost coating the floor began to encroach upon the tunnel itself. A second later a loud crack echoed into the tunnel followed by another, and Jordan turned to see Clementine lying on the ground of the tunnel entrance, one of her estoc's broken in three pieces on the ground. she got up surprisingly quickly, but as she did Jordan could see that her chest plate had been rattled, nearly slipping off and showing her breasts to the air, and that she was also bleeding from a small cut on her collarbone, blood seeping down into her cleavage.

"R-run!" Clementine said angrily as she looked back, and then leapt forward into the tunnel, dodging a chunk of ice the size of her whole body that crashed into where she had just been. it crashed down and exploded, not in pieces, but in volume, covering the entire wall and doorway with deep blueish white ice.

"What happened?" Jordan asked as Clementine got up and walked over to him and his girls, holding one arm that did not look broken, but was already bruising over.

"Damn creature suddenly changed tactics. Hit me with the flat side of the blade. It can form and fire icicles too. It's got range and melee. Don't know what it is, but it's too strong to be natural!" Clementine explained as the five of them went down the hall.

"Do you mean it is a construct?" Jordan asked, getting a shake of Clementine's head as a reply.

"No, if it was a construct like an undead it would not be as hard. When it changed tactics, it smirked right before. It's intelligent, far more so than any monster should be normally."

"That sounds dangerous," Alta said with a scowl, making Jordan doubly nervous at the fact that they could see clementine.

"So, are we ambushing that thing?" Sheera asked after a few seconds of silence was broken by the distant sound of shattering ice.

"Yes, that's our best bet in dealing with that thing effectively," Jordan said as the five of them came into the first large room that joined the tunnels. All of his girls were there, some resting and others looking prepared to fight hard as they could. "Everyone, we'll hold here and ambush that monster, be ready; it should not be far behind us!"

"Yes master!" many of them called, while some seemed to just stare at clementine.

" **Awww, how adorable, they answer your words like little trained puppies!"** The same voice as before suddenly piped up, making everyone in the room look around, trying to find where it was coming from. " **Why don't we test that training then!"**

Suddenly a high pitched ringing echoed out in the room, making everyone cringe at the pain it caused. Before anyone could ask what it was about though, a low growling sound caught their attention and pulled it upwards to the ceiling. There, in the shadows, two glowing eyes glared down at them all, and the reflection of firelight on wickedly sharp teeth appeared, telling them it was nothing as simple as a wild dog. The creature dropped down to the floor, allowing the torchlight to reveal it to all. It was taller than a man, hunched over and like someone had combined a man, a wolf and a demon. Rippling muscle underneath layers of dense fur, horns that looked as strong as steel bar, and its eyes glared at them with a thrilled look before it smiled beastly at them.

"Kill it!" one girl yelled as she drew and fired an arrow at the beast, only for it to deflect off of its fur of all things.

The beast let out an inhuman laugh as a pair of girls ran at it and swing with their swords, only for one to break on its arm, and the other deflect off of its claws. The beast then swung its arms upwards, knocking both women backwards.

"Shit, some kind of werewolf!" Clementine grumbled as she bounded forward and trust her Estoc at it, the tip piercing into the beasts shoulder for a second before it rolled to the side and swatted Clementine backwards, putting shallow claw marks across her belly and damaging her skirt, knocking most of its scales off of it.

"Damnation, Mages, hold it down! Paralyse!" Jordan hollered as he cast magic at it. a glowing circle of light appeared underneath the creature, and it seemed to stop for a second, until it grinned and broke out of the spell with little more than a tensing of its muscles.

"Paralyse!"

"Sealing circle!"

"Hold monster!"

"Bind!"

Spell after spell was cast at the beast, holding it to its spot as it grinned wider and wider, resisting the bonds that attempted to hold it.

"Now, kill it while it-" Jordan began to say, only stopping when his instincts suddenly yelled at him to move. He leapt backwards just in time to watch an icicle fly past his head and slam into the shoulder of one of his girls. Instead of impaling her however, it exploded and covered half her upper torso and head in a concave shaped blast of ice. She groaned in pain as she hopped a bit and then fell over onto the ground, the ice shattering and revealing her bloodshot and peeling skin, damaged by the cold of the ice. "Shit, that other thing is still coming! Retreat; Head to the second room, there's no other choice!"

"Are you sure that's the best idea?" Clementine asked, clearly worried both by the situation, and the wounds she had. Her body was not reacting as it should. She should have been faster, so how had she gotten hit so easily!?

"No, it's not, but it's our only idea that stops us from being stuck between these two monsters!" Jordan exclaimed angrily, as most of his girls had already entered the tunnel, including the mages. "I get the feeling these things are working together somehow, so we'll have to find a place where we can turn things around!"

" **Aw, you still have hopes! We'll have to dash them!"** The voice called again, followed by the same ringing sound that echoed through the tunnels, causing splitting pain to run through everyone's skulls.

"Argh damn you, are you with those other monsters?!" Jordan groaned as he ran through the tunnel, with Gina, Sheera, Alta and Clementine.

" **Aw, you noticed, and just in time for things to really get fun too! Know despair!"** The voice said with a giggle as the five of them came into the fourth room. All the other girls were there, including the dead bodies that had been left there, and many of the girls were shaking their heads like they were cared, or holding their heads like they were dizzy. One was even chewing on a lit torch, the fire scorching her locks of hair without her noticing.

"That ringing, its doing something to our heads!" Jordan grumbled as he walked into the centre of the room and slammed his staff down onto the floor, letting a pulse of his magic wave out to reinforce each girl to calm them down. It worked to some extent, as all of them stopped being estranged or manic, but some of them had odd looks in their eyes and continued to look around. Almost as if-.

Another gust of wind, strangely warm, almost hot, suddenly blew through the tunnels into the chamber, putting out everyone's torches, and stopping Jordan from continuing his thought.

"Dammit, get some lights up!" Jordan yelled as he began fumbling for his flint again.

" _Youuuuuu, you did iiiiiit!"_ Suddenly came a groaning female voice from the darkness.

"What was that?!" one girl exclaimed, sounding dangerously afraid.

"Calm down, it's just that voice messing with our heads!" Jordan declared a he managed to light his torch first, illuminating the chamber. Only something was wrong. There were four bodies in the centre of the room, when only one had been there before the torches had gone out.

"Wait, i- I think I know her!" one girl, a thief, said in terror as she pointed at one of the dead bodies.

"There just bodies, nothing more," Jordan said quickly, worrying that his magic was weakening somehow. After all, once dead, none of his girls were supposed to care about them, even if they had just been fighting alongside them. Granted, their fears were supposed to be supressed as well.

" **Tell them! Tell them of your pain, your despair!"** the strange voice called out, making many of the girls wince. In that same moment though, the dead bodies began to move.

One, a blonde girl with brown eyes and a rapier on her waist was the first to stand up. She was one that Clementine had killed by stabbing her in the skull, and the hole oozed blackish blood as she stood up and turned to Jordan. "YOU! She moaned, her voice mangled and dull, but full of venom and disgust. "You did this to me! I had a home! A Fiancé! You broke me, molded me, had me kill him and swear fealty to you by manipulating my mind! You soiled me over his dead body in our bedroom, you took my first over the corpse of the man who was supposed to!" She shrieked as one hand fumbled for her rapier and pulled it from her waist.

"Master, did you really?" Sheera suddenly asked Jordan, seemingly oblivious to the undead right in front of her.

"Obviously not, it's an undead and it lies, kill it!" Jordan responded, prompting Alta to lunge forward and behead it, while others killed the other three before they had fully stood up.

Everyone stood there for a few seconds I silence, until suddenly one of the girls dropped to her knees and began crying. "No, no this can't be! I know her, she spoke the truth, I know it! She had a fiancé and, and, and I heard that he had died and she had been seen with another man! Why, why didn't I remember? Why, why can't I remember her name?!" The girl cried in horror, prompting another girl to have a similar breakdown as she crawled over to one of the bodies.

"S-sister? Answer me! I- I don't get it, what's going on? We, we were just at the inn, weren't we? I- I ugh, oh gods, why, what is going on!?"

"Everyone calm down, listen to my voice and be calm!" Jordan said as he tried to slam his staff to the floor again, only for it to suddenly be missing its bottom half, causing him to almost fall over.

"Looking for this?" Came a new, calm and noble, yet dangerous level female voice, pulling everyone attention to one of the tunnels. Out of the tunnel came a woman, but in the half-light of the torch only a few things were clear. She was tall, and she had large black wings that seemed to absorb the light around her, making her face shadowed and menacing. In one hand she held a small shield, but in the other, she held the other half of Jordan's staff, and then crushed it in her grip.

"Are you the one lying to their minds!?" Jordan demanded as he pointed the remains of his staff at the angel woman menacingly, or as menacingly as he could with only half of it.

The woman seemed to ignore Jordan's words as she dropped the half of his staff and gazed at him, her eyes like the scales of judgment themselves. "The dead speak only truth," she declared as she snapped her fingers, sending a burst of purplish light out in every direction. Then the three dead bodies that hadn't spoken spoke, even with their heads away from their bodies.

"Oh gods, why! You killed my parents, killed them and made them watch as you screwed me as they died!"

"You bastard, I'll never forgive you! You killed my brother, killed my little brother in cold blood just to make me cry out to make me a sleeve for your sickness! He was only seven you bastard!"

"You sick Fuck! You, I can't, you monster, how could you, AAAAHHHHHH how could you do that!?"

"Stop trying to deceive us, witch!" Alta declared as she ran at the angel woman and swung her sword, only for it to be caught by the woman's free hand.

The angel woman looked at Alta and scowled ever so little. "And the living that stand before me, live only lies!" And before anyone could react she beat her wings and disappeared back into the tunnel she came from, with Alta in hand.

"Dammit they're screwing with us!" Jordan yelled in frustration, only for that same voice to giggle and speak up once more.

" **No, you're the one who was doing the screwing around, with every girl in that room! How much fun you seemed to have making them do whatever you wanted, and how sick is your mind to come up with some of it, huh!"**

"Dammit, let's go, were finding that voice and shutting it up for good!"

"Why? I mean, who are you to order us around?" one girl asked as she tried to take a step forward, but instead fell on her butt, smacking her head on the ground as she did. "Ow, I mean . . . wait, what the goodness am I wearing!"

"Yeah I agree, like, who are you?" Another girl asked quizzically. "Like, I know you, but I don't . . . and like, where are we? Last thing I remember was sitting with my friends and . . .oh, oh gods I , no no no, they can't be dead, I didn't, i- I, you, you made me kill them i- i-"

"What is going on Jordan?" Clementine muttered to Jordan.

"Master, what is going on with them? Is some of what was said true?" Gina asked anxiously as she took a step back from some of the ones who seemed to be losing, or perhaps gaining, themselves.

"This place is making them go mad, that's all," Jordan replied, adding magic to his words as he continued. "Those of you who have not gone mad and lost yourselves lets go. We're killing that voice at the very least, and saving Alta if we can!"

"Yes sir!" Sheera, Gina and only two others replied as they followed Jordan and clementine down the tunnel that the angel had taken Alta. Not noticing the tunnel entrances behind them into the room freeze shut.

" _. . . .This is bad. Your magic feels weaker. I've gotten slower because of it,"_ Clementine complained through their link to Jordan, noticing that she had to focus harder on it.

" _I know. I'm not sure how, but my link and control over those girls has been lost. If it was instant, I would have noticed, but those rings, that voice must be why."_ Jordan said back through the link, finding it was getting harder to keep it up without focusing on it. An odd thing as he was not terribly wounded or deathly tired.

"Ahead, I can see light!" Gina suddenly spoke up as she pointed ahead of them. True to her words there was light at the end of the tunnel, so bright that it became Harder and harder to keep their eyes open as they neared the tunnels end. Finally they reached the end, shielding their eyes for a second, and found themselves in what appeared to be the first of the filtration rooms that the clerk had mentioned. The room was huge, easily fifty feet wide in a perfect circle. in the centre of the room was a massive metal bowl that connected to the pipes that were in the tunnels they had just come from, and above the bowl was a pipe thrice the size of a person, pouring water coming out like a waterfall, filling the room with condensation and mist. In the bowl itself, partly hidden by the water over top of it, was a large orange crystal that pulsed with power and orange light. Adding to that light were other crystals of yellow connected to the large upper pipes, and all around the edge of the bowl. Below the bowl was a pool of rippling water, made by the condensation from the bowl and pipes above. A pair of stairs, one on either side of the bowl, went up twenty feet to a tunnel partially hidden by the pipes, likely the path to the reservoir. The glowing crystal in the mist made the room bright and strange feeling, but what was most disturbing was the creature that sat on the edge of the bowl looking down at them.

A creature that looked more at home in the sea than in a tunnel underground. She, for it clearly had breast and was a woman, had skin like squid, only colored in two shades of purple, and had curves many women would love to have. Her legs were a twisting mass of tentacles, as was her hair, and strange gemlike beads were on her hands, head and tentacles. She looked like something from a nightmare, but what truly made her monstrous was the way she looked down on them, like playthings to toy with. It reminded Jordan of himself in the worst way possible. He was a Connoisseur, an artist that made women understand the beauty of serving a worthwhile master. But that thing, it was all wrong. Too wrong.

"Are you the one who has been screwing with us? Are you yhe mastermind here?" Jordan demanded to know as he pointed the remains of his staff at the monsterous woman thing.

She smiled creepily, making everyone, even Jordan, shudder with a primal sort of fear their bodies did not know, and their minds considered blasphemous. "I am the one who's been having fun with your heads, but I'm not our leader."

"Then what are you here for huh? To mock us and fight from the shadows like a weak ghost?" Clementine mocked haughtily.

Instead of scowling, the tentacle woman smirked wider, the tentacles that made up her hair spreading out as if ecstatic. "Oh, I'm no ghost, I'm the worst of your nightmares made manifest! You can feel it right? Your minds reeling, telling you to run and flee, to get as far away from me as possible? Even those with strong wills fear me at a basic level, their body and mind tell them to run, for I'm not just a predator that hunts, I consume what makes you you, I'll drink your very mind out of your skull and feast on your emotions and mind until your nothing left but a brainless thrall!" The creature declared as she raised a hand, crossed her fingers and snapped, the snap making a ringing sound that cut into everyone's minds. "Feeling better now?"

"What, what the hell did you just do?" Clementine demanded, her voice weak and wavering.

"Simple, I just weakened all of your mental defences a bit," The tentacle woman said with a giggle as she then turned her gaze to the two other girls. "Feeling better now ladies? Maybe a little more clear headed?"

The two girls in question began shaking their heads, one falling to the ground from dizziness as she began groaning and clutching her head.

"What did you do to them?" Gina demanded as she taped her staff to the ground and formed a magic circle below her.

"It's simple," the tentacle woman said with a grin, "I weaken their mental defences, I speak to them, seep into their minds, move things around a bit, resurface lost memories. And break your controls over them!"

"Die you bastard!" the one standing girl suddenly yelled as she turned and lunged at Jordan, knife in hand. Before she could get to Jordan though, Sheera got in the way, blocking the blow and kicking the woman into the other, knocking them both out when their skulls connected.

"Thanks, now then-" Jordan said as he turned back to the bowl, only to find the tentacle woman not there. Then, before he realized it, Sheera was standing closer to his side, a knife to his throat.

"Sheera what are you doing!?" Gina exclaimed in horror, neither she nor Clementine close enough to react if she chose to push it into his flesh.

"She's doing what she should do," Came Alta's voice as she walked out from behind the metal bowl. "Jordan is a monster, worse than the creature that released us from his control. He breaks our minds to serve him, though I'm not sure how," she said as she looked directly at Sheera. "What did he do to you? What did he make you do?"

Sheera's eyes began to tear up and her shoulders began to shake uncontrollably. "He, he made me kill him. He made me kill my party, ordered me to poison their food. He made me kill them, and my brother. He made me poison my brother and he was the only family I had! He had me kill people, and lick his feet, and give him my purity and- and-"

"It seems to be a common thing then. He had me kill my boyfriend as well. He needs to die," Alta said seriously as she drew her blade.

"What has come over the two of you?" Gina exclaimed in horror as she move between Jordan and Alta, as she could not get closer to Jordan without endangering him. "He is our master, not the enemy! Your minds must have been muddled by that monster!"

"No, he has muddled yours! Now we see clearly!" Alta said as she pointed her sword at Gina. "I was once a proud knight apprentice, I wanted to save villages, protect people, guard the weak. Under him all I did was kill, endanger, and take from others while having to serve his whims like everyone did. No longer! Move out of the way Gina. Now!"

"I will not! I will not allow you to hurt master!" Gina declared as she raised her staff and ran at Alta, swing it frantically sending magic arrows at her. Alta however simply dodged them and swung her blade, cutting the end off of Gina's staff, then slammed the pommel of her blade into her stomach knocking the wind out of her. As Gina fell to her knees trying to breathe, Alta kicked her in the head, knocking her out of the way so she could get to Jordan. Only to see Clementine stab her Estoc into Sheera's forearm and rip it away, flinging her whole body across the room by her forearm.

"Sheera!" Alta yelled as Sheera struck the wall and fell down with a wet crack. It was impossible to tell if it was wet from her blood, or from the damp floor, but from how quickly the woman threw her, Alta somehow knew who she was, and knew she could not win. But that did not mean she would not do nothing!

Running at Jordan with her weapon out, Clementine got in the way immediately. Their blades clashed once, twice and thrice before Alta's was knocked aside, leaving her perfectly open. She knew she could not block Clementine's next attack in time, she knew she would die, so she closed her eyes, and prepared to feel nothing.

Only she felt no pain, no end, she felt nothing for a couple seconds, more than long enough for Clementine to deliver the killing blow. Then she felt something she didn't expect in the least, something fluffy brushing against her cheek. Alta opened her eyes, and was surprised to find a woman standing there in an outfit of red and white, a quartet of fox tails coming out from her lower backside, and fox ears coming out the top of her head. With a pair of fingers, she was holding the tip of Clementine's Estoc like it was the simplest thing, and Clementine herself was shocked and filled with rage.

"You know, in hindsight I should have realizes that the less magic Jordan feeds you the weaker you'd get. Now that I know, and that Arisa has weakened it however, I can finally get my revenge!" The fox woman stated calmly, a soft, but far too vindictive smile covering her face.

"No, that's impossible!" Clementine yelled as she jumped backwards, only for the fox woman to follow and punch her into a wall with a burst of flame. "Damn you, Jordan we need-" Clementine said painfully as she got up and looked to where Jordan was, only to see the tentacle woman standing behind him, her tentacles slowly, but very surely wrapping around his legs, arms and around his head.

"I'm sorry, but your summoner is a bit busy right now!" The tentacle woman said as Jordan's expression grew more and more pained and horrified. "I'm busy dumping every horrible memory of every girl he has ever done, right back into his head with all of their feelings and hatred. And I'm doing it one at a time. I figure by fifty he'll completely break!"

"Why you monstrous piece of-" Clementine began as she tried to take a step only to fall to her knees and throw up black bile that made her throat burn.

"Oh yeah, I'm also undoing every piece of magic he has ever cast upon a person's mind at the same time, and that means you to!" the tentacle woman said with a grin as one of her hair tentacles wrapped around Jordan's throat, making him gurgle in pain as he struggled to breathe for a few seconds before she loosened her grip.

"I'm sure you've realized it by now, Clementine, but if you haven't, or if that necromancers mind magic was interfering with your thoughts, allow me to clear it up for you," The fox woman said as he tails began flinging small bolts of magic at Clementine, each one burning holes or breaking bones all across hr body until she was unable to stand. "Yes, I'm the one from the cemetery, we all are! This is our revenge against you and Jordan, and my revenge against you, for what you did to my friends!"

" Impossible!" Clementine spat with more bile that saliva. "We killed you at the cemetery. They all died, and you should have broken from the loss like the little weak girl you are!"

The fox woman's eyebrow twitched just before a spray of flame poured out of the tip of one of her tails, covering Clementine from head to toe for a good four seconds before it stopped leaving her horribly burnt. "Reincarnation is a bitch then, isn't it? It's true was weak then, I did not fully understand my power, but I understand more and more each day, and you helped make me realise something. If you want someone dead, playing by the rules is pointless!"

"You think you can kill me!?" clementine mocked with a laugh. "I'm one of the greatest warriors of the land, and even Jordan was able to resurrect me. I'll just be resurrected again, and come back to kill you! The black scripture won't let me die! Not now that they can raise and control me!"

The fox woman smiled. "They can't revive you, if there is nothing left to revive!"

Clementine's eyes went wide in realization as the fox woman's tails lit aflame, then waved forward, covering Clementine with flames continually. She screamed for a good minute, until the screams stopped, but even then the fox woman did not. She kept covering Clementine with fire so hot the stones around her began to sizzle and glow.

"N-no, stop, I- I need her to –to take over and – c-control!" Jordan gaped out as his eyes began to grow dull.

"Nope!" the tentacle woman said with a smirk as she suddenly tightened her grip across Jordan's whole body, the sounds of breaking bones echoing out from his body one after another. "I only kept you going to see how much you could take. But were done here!"

"NOOOOOoooooooo-" Jordan groaned as eh tentacle woman wrapped tighter around him, her hair tentacles covering his face completely. A few seconds later she suddenly, and complete let go of him, his body falling limply to the floor. Then as if as an afterthought, a pair of her leg tentacle wrapped around his neck and snapped it, turning his head a full rotation around one side before tearing it off and dropping it to the floor. "All done here!"

The fox woman, who was still flaming Clementine's body, turned her head over and smiled as the flames stopped, revealing a pile of cinders and ash on the floor, and the rough shape of a human on the wall and floor around it. "Good. So am I. it's done then."

"Almost, what about her?" The tentacle woman asked as one of her hair tentacles pointed at Alta, making her wince and take a step back.

"I- I won't tell anyone, I swear it! That man, I know what he did now. Someone needs to help the others, so please. I won't tell anyone what I saw here!"

"Tell people if you want," The fox woman said with a shrug as she walked over and suddenly began burning Jordan's body to ashes. "No one will believe you even if you tell them everything after all, right?"

"Well, probably not, but-"

"Then it fine! Have fun with your freedom!" The tentacle woman said as she climbed up the stairs and entered the tunnel behind the filtration bowl.

"Good. Then have a good day. The way out should be open in a few hours when the guild checks in. we are done. You won't see us again," The fox girl said as she left as well, leaving Alta alone with Gina's unconscious form, and Sheera's broken battled one.

It was going to be a long day, and even longer next few days just coming to terms with everything. But she was alive. Some of them were alive, and they were free.

And that was all that mattered.


End file.
